Across the Lines
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella meets Edward, but what she does know not who he is and what he does. But Edward knows the lines that he's crossing when he makes the decision to be with her. Many factors are against them. Will their love be enough? or will the lines be too strong?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here is my drabble for the picture prompt challenge.

I chose picture 1, 9, and 10.

hope you like it.

**Across the Lines**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

This day started out as usual, getting ready for work and walking across town to the diner.

It's not raining today, which is a first for this place.

Forks, Washington is the rain capital of the continental US.

I had the early shift today, which meant I would be leaving before the lunch rush.

That is cool. I don't get many of those days.

Mrs. Cope thought it would be a good thing for me to work a half day every once in awhile.

I walked in and went to the break room.

Putting my apron on, and fixing my hair I stepped through the door to start my shift.

"Bella, you have a customer in booth six," Jessica called out to me.

Great, I was so not ready to deal with some of the customers here at Forks Diner.

As I walked over there, all I could see was his hair. It was an odd shade of brown, with reds and gold mixed in.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress today."

He looked up with a slight smile.

"What can I get for you today?" I asked.

"A coke, will be fine for now. Thank you, Bella," he said.

"I'll be right back with that."

I walked away and went to get his drink.

"Bell, what did you think of the hottie?" Jessica asked.

"He's quite good looking," I said with a smile.

"Ooh, girl you're so into him. I think you should go for it. Hell, if I wasn't saddled with Mike, I'd tap that."

"Jessica, that is just gross."

"When you see something in this life, you gotta go for it."

"I guess you're right, but still I don't think he'd ever go for me."

"You just gotta put yourself out there."

I nodded as I walked back to his table.

"Here you are, will there be anything else."

He looked up and smiled.

"Are the chocolate chip pancakes any good, Bella?" he asked.

I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips.

"Yes, they are very delicious," I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"Great, I'll have an order of those," he said as he looked me over with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, that will be right up."

I walked away towards Jessica, who was smiling away.

"Way to go, Bell. He's watching you."

I glanced over my shoulder and he definitely was looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Walking into the diner, I quickly found a seat in the back.

I could feel the waitress' looking at me.

I knew I looked good, but do they always have to be so blatant about their staring.

Today was going to be one of those days, I hated when I was sent out on these jobs to clean up other peoples messes. Just because they fucked it up.

As I pondered this, a cute little brunette came up and asked me if she could take my order.

Mmm... she was a beauty. I haven't seen her in here before or if I had, I don't think she's ever waited on me.

I gave her the Cullen smile as I told her I'd like a coke.

She returned the smile and walked away.

Of course, I turned around to look as she walked away.

She had a nice ass.

She's young, probably eighteen, but that's legal.

I'm not that old, just twenty-three.

She walked back over to me and set the coke down.

She looked kind of nervous, but usually people are around me.

I asked about the chocolate chip pancakes and she said they were delicious all the while biting on her bottom lip.

Fuck, that shit was sexy as hell.

I could feel my dick straining against my pants.

As she walked away, my cell phone rang.

"Cullen," I said.

"Yes, I'm heading over there after I eat. It will be taken care of sir," I breathed.

"I won't fuck it up, like Felix and Demetri did. Don't worry about it. I got this," I growled as she walked back over.

I snapped the phone shut and looked up at her.

She sat the plate down. "Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked.

"No, not right now," I said.

She turned to walk away.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"You can call me Edward," I said with a smile.

She nodded and walked away.

I couldn't wait to hear my name coming from her lips.

I ate my pancakes as I watched her.

Several old men were leering at her and I wanted to walk over there and fucking punch them, but I had to be calm.

She seemed like she could handle herself.

She walked back to my table.

"Would there be anything else, Edward?" she asked.

Damn my name sounding like honey coming from her lips. I could just feel the precum leaking from my dick.

"Um, no nothing else, except maybe your phone number."

She looked up at me and smiled.

She took her pen and wrote her number on a napkin. I took it from her and put it in my pocket.

She laid the bill down and walked away.

I glanced at it and pulled out my money.

I left her a generous tip on the table as I stood up.

I walked by her and gave her a smile, and she blushed.

Damn, she was so beautiful when she blushed.

I adjusted myself as I walked out to do the job I was sent to do.

I wonder if she'd want me if she knew what I did for a living.

I've never given much thought to my line of work, when I met women.

I didn't care, but at this moment I cared.

I wanted more than anything for Bella to be in my life, but with that comes a lot of baggage.

I'm not sure if I'd want her in this lifestyle.

But I don't think I can stay away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer...Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

My shift ended pretty quickly, since I was working a half day.

I didn't have to deal with the normal lunch crowd.

Jessica kept my day interesting by talking about Edward.

She told me that he comes in quite regularly and that I seem to miss most times.

But he's never talked to any of them the way he did to me.

I smiled at that.

He seemed like he was anxious about something.

Maybe he had something important to do or something.

He seemed nice, but I don't know.

I will probably never see him again.

I was getting my stuff together and Mrs. Cope came in the employee locker room.

"Bella, I made you lunch to take home. I know how busy you get and you forget to eat. So I thought I'd make sure you ate."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope. I will see you tomorrow."

"Be safe walking home," she said.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

I walked out the door and started for the door.

"Bella, you're never going to guess who just walked in," Jessica said.

"I don't know," I said.

"The fuck hot guy from this morning."

"Oh, that's cool. Go wait on him, I'm out of here."

"He looks like he's looking for you," she said as she fluffed her hair out.

"Too bad, I'm on my way home."

I walked out from the back and he was looking around.

He saw me, smiled as he gets up and came towards me.

"Bella, I was hoping to see you again," he says looking into my eyes.

"I'm just heading home now."

"Oh, would it be okay if I drove you home?"

"Um sure, I guess."

"Cool," he said as he led me outside to his car.

"Wow, this is your car?" I asked looking over the beautiful card.

He drove a midnight blue, '64 Mustang.

"Yeah, this is it."

"Nice ride," I said looking at the car.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

I smiled as he opened the door for me.

I got in and he ran to around to the other side and got in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you are enjoying this... thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I was supposed to go and take care of the job that Demetri and Felix fucked up, but when I went there the guy was already dead. He died of a drug overdose.

That worked for me.

Now I was heading back to the diner, I wanted to see Bella again.

Never in my life have I been drawn to someone.

Maybe because she's young, innocent and pure.

She was getting ready to leave the diner and I wanted to see her, so I offered to take her home.

I was afraid that she'd say no, but she didn't.

So I led her to my car, and she really liked it.

Once inside I asked her where she lived.

She told me, and I just looked at her.

I knew that address, it was the Chief of Police's house.

So that would make her the police chief's daughter.

Fuck my life.

It would be my luck that I would fall for the Chief's daughter.

As I drove, I watched her.

She looked nervous.

Was she scared of me? That is the last thing I wanted. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I would never hurt her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked as we stopped at one of the stop lights.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of me?" I had to ask.

"N...not really," she said.

"Please don't be. I won't hurt you."

I could see her take a deep breath as she nodded.

"I just wanted to get to know you more. You intrigue me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you just captivated me and I want to know you."

She shook her head.

"I'm not that interesting."

"Yes, you are," I said as I pulled into her driveway. I'm glad her father isn't there.

She blushed as she looked down at her hands.

"Bella, hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No."

I placed my fingers under her chin and turned her face to me.

"Well they should, because You are so fucking beautiful."

Her blush intensified and I ran my fingers over her cheek.

I could feel my dick straining against my pants.

No woman has ever had this effect on me. Never.

I had to suppress the urge to lean over and claim her mouth.

I knew that if I kissed her now, that it would scare her away.

"Bella, I'd like to take you out on a date. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Um... sure."

"Awesome, how about tonight? I could pick you up about seven."

"Okay, Edward," she said.

I couldn't believe that she said yes.

"I will see you later, beautiful."

She nodded as she got out of the car.

As she walked up the sidewalk, she looked back over at me and waved.

I couldn't help but to wave back as I drove off.

Fuck, what am I doing.

She's the police chief's daughter and he's arrested me before.

What the fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I let a perfect stranger drive me home and to make things worse I have a date with him tonight.

What is my father going to say?

I didn't think of that when I answered Edward.

My dad is going to shit bricks when I tell him I have a date.

I know that my father is going to insist on meeting him and then he'll see that he's older than I am.

He really can't stop me since I am eighteen years old, I'll be nineteen in two weeks.

I'm an adult and I can handle myself.

I went to get changed and then decided I would make steak for my dad's dinner.

Maybe if he got his favorite meal then he wouldn't be too hard to deal with when I tell him that I have a date.

I don't even know why I agreed to go.

I don't know him, and I have no way of calling to cancel the date.

How stupid am I?

I finished marinating the steaks and then went to find my clothes for the evening.

I don't even know where we are going, so its hard to plan an outfit.

I went through my clothes twice before I decided on a blue button up shirt and my black dress pants.

I left my hair down, but pulled up the sides a bit.

I wore my black flats and I put some make-up on lightly.

At six my dad walked in.

"Hey Bells, something smells great in here," he calls from the living room.

"Hey dad, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," I said as I put his steak on the plate.

I got out his baked potato and his corn.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Where's your dinner?" he asked eyeing the one plate.

"I have a date."

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Who with?" he asked.

"His name is Edward. He just a guy I met."

"How long have you known him?"

"A while," I answered grabbing him a beer.

"Uh-huh, and why haven't I heard of him before?"

"I don't know. I don't talk about these things with you, dad."

"I guess so, do I get to meet him?"

"Yeah, eventually. But not tonight okay? I don't want to scare him off."

"Bell, I don't like this but since you are old enough to make your own decisions. I will go along with it, just this once," he said as he started to eat.

I nodded as I went to grab my jacket.

When I came back down, he was standing by the sink.

"Bells take this with you," he said holding out the can of pepper spray.

"Okay dad," I said as someone knocked on the door.

I went to answer it and it wasn't who I thought it would be.

It was Jacob and his dad, Billy.

"Hi, dad's in the kitchen," I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"Hey Bells, heading out somewhere?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I have a date," I said as I watched his face fall.

"Who with?" he asked.

"His name is Edward," I said as I moved past him.

"I don't know any Edward's."

"I didn't say you did," I replied as Edward's Mustang pulled up.

I walked down the stairs without a look back at Jacob.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward said as I reached him.

"Hi," I said quickly.

He opened the door for me and I got in.

As he walked back to his side, I saw the look that passed between him and Jacob.

Did they know each other?

Edward got in and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Pulling up to her house, I noticed her standing on the porch with some guy.

I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that coursed through me.

Who the fuck was he and why was he looking at her that way?

She did not look happy that he was there.

I got out of the car as she walked down the stairs.

The guy stared at her as I helped her in the car.

Once I got to my side, I gave him my most menacing look.

I didn't like him one bit, but I knew I had to control my anger.

I couldn't let her see how that guy affected me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

'Yeah, that was one of my dad's friends son, in case you were wondering."

"I was, but I wasn't going to pry."

_Smoot Cullen, let her think he didn't bother you._

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just to dinner and maybe a movie if you are up to it," I said .

"Sure that sounds fun."

"Cool," I said as I drove.

She seemed nervous.

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked. I wanted to see if I was right.

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in two weeks," she said as she looked down and asked how old I was.

"I'm twenty-three."

"Oh," she said.

I placed my hand on her knee.

"Does it bother you that I'm older than you?" I asked.

"No, does it bother you that I'm so young?"

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

I parked the car and got out.

I opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, ba.. Bella." I nearly called her baby, and I don't know how she would've took that.

I placed my hand on her lower back as I led her into the restaurant.

We were seated immediately.

The benefits of being a Cullen.

The waitress asked if we'd like something to drink.

"Bella?"

"A coke is fine," she said fidgeting.

"I'll have the same," I said.

I could tell she was nervous and wasn't sure why.

"Bella, please don't be nervous. Are you afraid to be with me?"

"No why?"

"Because you are fidgeting in your seat, and seem nervous."

"I haven't been on very many dates," she said.

"Really? I would've have thought a beautiful girl like you would have plenty of dates."

"Ha, right. Like there's guys lined up at my door," she said with a laugh.

"There should be, you are beautiful," I said as the waitress sat down our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," I said.

"Bella, do you know what you want?"

"I'll have the lasagna and salad," she said.

"And for you?"

"I'll have the same and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon," I said giving her a pointed look.

I didn't like the way she was looking at Bella.

"I'm sorry about the way she was treating you," I said as I put my hand over hers.

"It's fine."

"No, its not. She has no right to treat you that way. I will be speaking to the manager before I leave," I said as my temper flared.

I watched as she looked a little scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't tolerate people belittling others very well."

She nodded as she took a sip of her Coke.

The waitress brought our salad to the table, as she saw our hands intertwined she made a disgusted sound.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked looking at her.

"No, sir. None at all."

"Good," I said menacingly.

She walked away as we started eating.

I never let go of Bella's hand and she didn't seem to mind.

As we finished our salads, the waitress brought our food and wine over.

I poured us both some wine, and Bella appeared nervous.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

She immediately blushed at me calling her baby. It just slipped out.

"I'm not old enough to drink wine," she said shyly.

"True, but it'll be fine," I said as I held the glass out to her.

"In Italy, even young kids get wine at dinner," I said with a smile.

"I'd love to go to Italy one day," she said as she took a small sip.

"Maybe one day I'll take you."

I'd take her anywhere as long as we could be together.

We continued eating and talking.

She was starting to get a bit more comfortable with me and I liked that.

I wanted her to be okay being with me.

We shared dessert and then I paid the bill.

I did speak with the manager while Bella went to the restroom.

When she came back, I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked out of the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here is chapter 7... hope you enjoy

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

As he held me around the waist, I couldn't help but lean into him.

I felt protected and comfortable.

He called me baby, and it made me blush.

No one ever made me feel this way before.

He helped me into the car and then he got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the movies, if you still want to go."

"Sure that will be fun," I said.

He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers as he drove.

He smiled over at me.

I don't know what he sees in me, because he could have anyone. The waitress at the restaurant wanted him, but he didn't even give her the time of day.

We didn't talk much on the way to the theatre, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

I liked the feel of him holding my hand.

We found a place to park and we got out.

He took my hand again as we walked to the theater.

"What do you want to see?" he asked as we looked at the list of movies.

"Whatever you want is fine," I replied.

"Do you want to see something funny or scary? You choose, baby," his breath warm on my ear.

"We could see something scary," I said quietly as I felt his lips brush across my cheek.

"Okay," he said as he led us to the ticket counter.

He bought two tickets to '_Paranormal Activity 3', _and then we went to the concession stand.

He bought some Pretzel M & M's, popcorn and two drinks.

He grabbed my hand and led us to the theater.

We found a seat in the back and he sat down.

I sat next to him as he handed me my drink.

"Thank you," I said as I got comfortable.

"Your welcome, baby."

It wasn't long before the movie started.

He put his arm around me as we shared the candy and popcorn.

I literally jumped at parts of the movie and I felt him hold me tighter.

I looked over at him while he was looking at the movie, and my word he was gorgeous.

His jaw looked absolutely lickable and his lips, oh my they looked so soft and kissable.

He turned and saw me looking at him, and he just smirked at me.

Yeah, he caught me looking at him.

I looked back at the screen with a blush on my face.

I could feel his fingers rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

I turned to him and his face was right there.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I wasn't sure what do, I've only been kissed once.

His lips were firm against mine and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth for him and his slipped his tongue inside.

Slowly his tongue massaged mine and I could feel tingles all through my body.

I brought my hand up to the back of his hair and I slightly pulled on it.

He pulled away so that we could breathe, but his lips never left my skin as he kissed down my neck.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

He kissed his way back to my lips as he pulled me closer to him.

His kiss was so intoxicating.

I wanted to continue kissing him.

Best kiss ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here's chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

As we watched the movie, I made the decision to kiss Bella.

I knew that it was a line that I shouldn't cross knowing that she was the police chief's daughter and I was a criminal.

There were things that she needed to know about me and what I did for a living.

But when I kissed her, I knew it wouldn't be the last.

She seemed a bit afraid when I first kissed her and then she loosened up a bit.

I wonder how many people she has kissed and I wondered if she was a virgin.

As the movie finished, I held out my hand to help her up.

She smiled at me and said thank you.

We threw our trash away and then I wrapped my arm around her waist.

We got several looks as we walked outside.

One of the men that was looking at us, was a business associate of mine.

He just nodded as we walked by.

I knew that at some point we would have to talk about a lot of things.

But for tonight, I just wanted us to be carefree.

I opened the door for her and helped her in the car.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome."

I got in and started the car.

"DId you have a good time?" I asked.

"Yes, I had a great time. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome baby."

I drove her home and thankfully her father wasn't there.

I turned the car off and turned towards her.

"I hope that we can go out again sometime."

"I'm sure we can," she said as she looked at me.

I felt giddy inside and I just wanted to ask her out again, but I'd call her.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I go in at eight."

"Cool, maybe I'll come in for lunch," I winked at her.

"Okay."

She started to open the door, but I stopped her.

"Bella."

"Yes," she said turning to me.

I leaned in and kissed her again.

Slowly I parted her lips and massaged her tongue with mine.

She placed her hands in my hair and tugged gently.

Her kisses were shy, but sweet.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You're so beautiful, baby."

She blushed a deeper red.

"I'm serious, and I will tell you it everyday, if I have to. Until you believe it."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her to me.

I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to, especially since her father just pulled up.

I leaned in and kissed her before she opened the door.

"I'll call you soon, beautiful."

She nodded and said good night.

I watched her walk in with her dad behind her.

She looked back and as did he.

She waved, but he had a look of recognition on his face.

He knew who I was.

Once you meet Edward Cullen you never forget him.

I know that sounds cocky and in some ways I am, but I didn't do anything wrong the times that he arrested me.

But other times I did.

I hoped that I would still be able to see Bella, even if her father told her all about me.

Fuck, at least I hoped she'd still want to see me.

I'm not all bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

My date with Edward had been perfect and he kissed me.

I've only been kissed once before and that was by Jacob when we were twelve.

So that really doesn't count.

Edward was my first grown up kiss.

My dad had to show up when he did, I wanted to kiss Edward again but couldn't.

Walking up to the door with my father was odd, knowing that Edward was watching me.

I turned back to wave at him, and my father looked back too.

His face totally changed, like he knew Edward or something.

As we went inside, my dad asked me to have a seat on the couch.

I sat down with a feeling of dread. I knew whatever he had to say was not going to be good.

He came back with several files.

This could not be good if he was pulling out his police files.

"Bella, you need to know who's car you just got out of," he said as he opened the file.

He handed it to me and I looked down.

It was a picture of Edward.

Not just an ordinary picture, but a mug shot.

I flipped the page and it was Edward's police record.

I read over it.

Suspected drug possession, car theft, assault, drug trafficking, and money laundering.

The list went on and on.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because you need to know who he is. He's not a good person. He's probably killed before."

"It says here that all these charges were dismissed. So it's rather a moot point don't you think?"

"He's a Cullen, he has great lawyers and money. Bella, be smart about this. What would he want with you?"

"Thanks dad, you've made me feel so good about myself," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. He's just not in your league. He's beneath you."

"Dad, he can't be all that bad," I said as I looked at the other stuff in the file.

"His whole family is in the business. Even his father, and brother. But I've only ever arrested Edward."

I didn't have anything to say at the moment.

"I don't want you seeing him."

"Dad, I'm almost nineteen and I can see whoever I want too."

"Bella, I forbid you to see him."

"You can't stop me," I yelled as I stood up and went upstairs.

I could hear him calling me and I just kept walking to my room.

I slammed my door and threw myself onto my bed.

I needed to think and I know I needed to talk to Edward.

I was so confused.

I knew he has a job, that isn't an ordinary nine to five job.

He was scary in his own way, and people showed their fear when he was around.

But he never gave me a reason to be afraid of him.

My dad had to be wrong.

But what if he was right. Would it even matter to me what he did?

But I'll ask him in the morning, even though I decided it didn't matter to me at all what he does.

I changed into my pajamas and covered up.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Edward's face and felt his lips on mine.

I couldn't sleep, I was so afraid that what my dad showed me was who Edward really was.

I fell asleep, but it wasn't restful.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

When I woke up, I had a feeling of dread about the day.

Would Bella even talk to me today?

Would she regret going out with me?

I have no doubt that her father told her all about me.

I don't know how I'll feel if she won't talk to me at all.

I've never had a connection with any woman like I do with Bella.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Cullen," I answered.

"Yes, I went there yesterday, and the problem was already taken care of. Apparent drug overdose."

"Yes, I can do that in a bit. Okay, I will take Felix with me. Demetri isn't good in those situations."

"Okay, it will be done."

I hung up the phone and got dressed.

I hate going on the drug deals, especially in the daylight.

It was dangerous at night too, but during the day you could attract the attention of the cops.

It hated it for another reason too.

This time it was on the border between Forks and La Push.

Not good.

They have their own gang there and they are worse than the police.

I called Felix and he said he was on the way.

I wanted to take his car, not my baby.

I loved that car and I didn't want it tainted.

Felix arrived and he drove to the border.

As I made the deal, Felix was the look out for the La Push gang or the police.

Once the deal was done, I had Felix drive me home so that I could go to lunch at the diner.

On the way home, Felix was a chatty one.

I didn't have much to say.

I just wanted to see Bella.

I gave Felix the money and told him take it to the boss.

He left and I jumped in my car.

I headed for the diner.

Would she talk to me? or would she turn her back on me?

I don't know how I'd feel if she turned away.

I was nervous, and Edward Cullen never got nervous.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

I ran a hand through my hair, and walked towards the diner.

Looking around I saw Bella standing there, talking to one of the other waitress'.

The other one pointed at me and Bella turned to look at me.

She smiled slightly and then walked over to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi baby," I said as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

I guess she doesn't hate me.

"Can we talk?" she said.

Most times those words were the kiss of death in a relationship.

"Yeah," I said as I found a booth and sat down.

She went and got two Cokes and came to sit down.

She looked nervous and I was instantly afraid.

I didn't want to lose her, when I don't really know her yet.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

She looked at me and let out a shaky breath.

"I need to know what you do."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy...

_**A/N... I have been an epic fail at getting this all written to post by Sunday... I will continue to post until the story is complete. Please don't abandon this story. I don't want to rush there stories as **_

_**a lot ahead for our star crossed lovers. Many twists are coming and I feel that I can't rush them.**_

_**Please stay with me.. I'm sorry I couldn't get it all done for the weekend. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Love Sher.**_

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I was nervous as I asked what he did.

I don't know how he'll take that. But I needed to know, not that it really mattered.

I wanted to be with him no matter what he did.

I waited as he looked at me.

"Bella, what brought this on?" he asked.

"My father showed me police files that he had on you and he basically told me that I can't see you."

He started to say something, but I stopped him.

I put my hand over his and told him that I told my dad that I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

He nodded.

"I want to see you, Edward, and it really doesn't matter what you do. I just want to know."

He let out a breath that he was holding and flipped our hands so that he was holding mine in his hand.

"Bella, your father has every right to warn you about me. But I promise you my job will never put you in jeopardy. This much I can assure you."

He wasn't answering my question and it was making me a little upset.

"Edward, please just tell me."

"I will, just not here. Can you come sit with me in my car and I'll tell you?"

"Okay, I'll just tell Jessica that I'm taking my break."

I walked to where Jessica was, and told her.

She was all for it.

"Go get him, Bella," she said as I walked away.

"Shut it, its not like that. We just need to talk."

She rolled her eyes at me.

I walked back to him and he got up.

He hesitantly took my hand in his and we walked to his car.

"Edward, no matter what you tell me I'm not running from you. I can't explain the connection I feel to you."

He smiled as he opened the door for me.

I sat down and took a deep breath before he got in.

"Bella, your father arrested me several times before," he said as he took my hand in his.

"Yeah, I read that."

"Baby, I work for my uncle who runs the mob in Seattle, my dad and brother also work for him. I do odd jobs, sometimes they are dangerous and other times they are just deals that need to be made."

I just looked at him.

"H.. have you ever killed someone?" I asked.

"I haven't yet, but if I ever had to I would."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'll never let anything I do get near you, Bella. I will keep you safe. Please say you still want to see me," he pleaded.

"Edward, I want to see you so much. I'm not going anywhere," I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand. "What you do doesn't matter to me."

I leaned in and kissed him. It was the first time I ever initiated a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip and I opened them for him.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged mine.

I moaned at the feeling.

He gripped me too him tightly.

I have never felt anything like this feeling.

Was this what passion felt like? Was it too soon to feel this way?

We just met yesterday, this can't be normal.

But deep inside me, it all felt right.

I wanted to be with him in every way.

As he pulled away, I heard him mutter fuck.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you so fucking much right now, but I know its too soon. But if I wasn't trying to be such a gentleman I'd take you right now."

I smiled, even though it kinda scared me.

I've never been with anyone before and I know I need to tell him.

He was watching me closely.

"Bella, does that scare you?" he asked.

"Kind of."

"Why? I'm just being honest and I feel things for you that I've never felt before. You are like a drug to me, I can't get enough of you."

"It scares me because I've never been with anyone before," I said quietly and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Baby, that doesn't matter to me. I want to be your first and only," he smiled and pulled me back to him and pressed his lips to mine.

I wanted that too, so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I held Bella in my arms and then she had to go back to work.

I wanted to keep her with me, but I know she needed to go.

I watched her go back to the diner and I felt good about our talk.

I knew now that she wouldn't run from me and I hoped that I could keep her safe.

She was everything I ever wanted.

I would prove to her that I was deserving of her love, eventually.

My uncle called and told me he needed me to fly out to Detroit for a meeting with people.

I really didn't want to go but when he orders you to do something, you do it.

I was leaving later that night, so I would call Bella before I left.

I don't think I'd be gone longer than a few day, but sometimes you never know with some of these things.

She trusted me enough to tell me that she was a virgin, and I wanted to protect her.

I knew that I was treading on very thin ice.

I drove back to my house, and packed a bag.

My uncle faxed me all the necessary information on the meeting and other important stuff.

As I waited for Bella to get home, I made the necessary travel arrangements.

I knew that going on a commercial flight, I couldn't take my gun with me.

I hated that.

But I don't need to be arrested for anything right now, her father hated me enough already.

This meeting wasn't of the dangerous variety.

It was actually for one of his legit businesses.

I do both things; legit and the not so legit.

One day I hoped to go straight, and leave the mob, but we all know that is easier said than done.

But I think for Bella, I'd give up everything this life had to offer. The money, the cars, the danger, all of it. If it meant that I could have her forever. I'd walk away today.

I called her as soon as I thought she'd be home.

"Hey baby," I said when she answered.

"You sound tired."

"Yeah, I'm glad we talked too. I have to go on some business for my uncle. I'll be gone a few days."

"Yes, I'll be safe. It's actually for one of his legit businesses. It's in Detroit."

"I know I'll miss you too, but I will call you."

"I want you to be safe too."

I loved hearing her laugh.

"I'll call you soon as I land in Detroit, they are three hours behind Washington, so it won't be that late when I call."

"Okay, baby. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

She took that well and I couldn't wait to get back to her.

Maybe while I'm in Detroit, I'll shop for her birthday present.

I couldn't wait to spoil her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter... :) let us know your thoughts.

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Edward called me everyday since he's been gone and we talked like for over an hour.

He always made sure to tell me that I was beautiful and that he missed me.

He's been gone four days already, and truth be told I missed him too.

Even though we've only went on one date.

My father has been unbearable.

He was mad because I told him that Edward was away on business, but he was going to call me everyday.

He was also mad because I went to work to help out instead of staying home when he invited Jacob and his father over for dinner.

I was tired of the bullshit.

Both my father and Jacob's father were pushing me to be with Jacob.

I don't want to be with Jacob, never did.

I had the night off and I stayed home, hoping just to talk to Edward and go to bed.

I was tired and felt a little under the weather.

I didn't want to be around anyone.

But of course, my father knew I had the night off so what did he do? He invited Jacob and his dad over for dinner.

I told him to order pizza because I was not cooking for anyone tonight.

They arrived and I grabbed some pizza and went to my room.

I didn't want to socialize or pretend to be nice.

I was in my room about an hour when someone knocked on the door.

I got up to get it and of course it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells, your dad said you weren't feeling well, anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm just resting."

"Oh, I can keep you company."

"No, Jacob. I'm good being alone."

"Bella, I really like you and I think you should go out with me."

"Jacob, I don't feel that way about you at all. You are more like a brother to me. I know that may hurt you, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you."

"That's just bullshit. You have your hopes set on that Edward guy. He's totally wrong for you."

"You don't know that, you don't even know him."

"I know that your father despises him and would rather you be with me."

"It's not his decision or yours. I am an adult and I can see whoever I want to."

"Bella, just go out with me."

"No," I said moving back away from him.

He reached out and put his hands on my arms.

He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine.

I pushed with all my might and couldn't move him.

I kept my mouth tightly shut.

I didn't want him to kiss me.

He pulled away, then I drew back my fist and punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out of My Room and don't EVER fucking touch me again," I yelled as I pushed him out of my door.

"Bella, you don't know what you are doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I am using my freedom of choice. I don't want you and you can't force yourself on me."

"You will regret the choices you are making," he said as he went downstairs.

I walked halfway down the stairs so I could hear what was said.

I heard Jacob tell my dad that he tried and that he wouldn't give up.

One way or another I was going to be with him.

Hell to the no, I would never be with Jacob.

Edward called and we talked.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Jacob, but I did.

He wasn't happy about hearing that he put his hands on me and forced me to kiss him.

I told him that I took care of it and that I was fine.

He told me that he was going to be coming tomorrow.

I couldn't wait.

I wanted to see him.

He was so excited about my birthday in about a week.

I told him I wasn't, but he said that it's a day to celebrate me.

Edward called me when he got home, and he asked if I wanted to come over.

I told him I would be there.

He gave me his address and I went there after I got off of work.

Driving up to his house I was nervous, I've never been to his house.

I pulled up into the driveway and he had the door open before I was even out of my car.

I walked up the stairs and he wrapped his arms.

"Bella, baby I've missed you," he said as he hugged me.

"I've missed you too."

He looked me over and then kissed me.

God, I've missed his lips on mine.

I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth.

When we parted he led me into his house, he definitely had help decorating his house.

I liked it, it just said Edward.

"I ordered some Chinese food and I thought we could watch a movie," he said as we sat down.

"That sounds good."

He got some plates and some Coke to drink, and then sat next to me.

We fixed our plates as we talked.

He told me about his trip, and that everything went well.

"I even found your birthday present while I was gone," he said with a smirk.

"I told you that I don't really make a big deal out of my birthday."

"It's a special day, Bella and it needs to be celebrated," he said,

We continued eating and talking.

I finally agreed to celebrating my birthday with him.

After dinner we watched a movie, but I really wasn't into the movie.

I leaned up into him, and kissed along his neck.

"Bella, you are distracting me."

"That's the point," I said as I straddled his lap.

He put his hands on my hips to keep me from moving.

"Edward, please."

I didn't know what I was begging him for but all I knew is that I wanted more from him.

He slowly moved his hand up my side and around my back securing me to him.

"Baby, you feel so good," he said as he kissed my lips.

"Mmm, Edward."

Slowly he moved me off his lap and laid me down with him.

His weight felt good on me. I could feel every part of him.

I wrapped my arms around him as he started to kiss me.

He rocked against me as I ran one of hands through his hair.

After a few minutes he pulled away and sat up.

I looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"Baby, we gotta stop. I don't want to lose my control with you, not yet anyway," he smirked.

I pouted.

"Bella, I have something for you," he said reaching next to him on the floor.

He laid a box in my hands and told me to open it.

I did as I was told and opened the box.

Inside was a silver chain with at heart and key on it.

"Bella, this is the key to my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. as he picked up the necklace.

"Yes," I said with tears in my eyes. "Will you put it on me?"

He nodded as I lifted up my hair.

He put it on and then kissed me.

We snuggled together and watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie, we talked and laughed for a bit but then I had to go home.

I really didn't want to, but I didn't want to piss off my dad anymore than I already did.

He still didn't like Edward and kept pushing Jacob towards me.

He just needed to get over it, I was with Edward now.

He walked me out and kissed me by my car.

I got in and drove home.

I didn't care that my dad hated my boyfriend, he didn't have to like him. I was old enough to do what I wanted.

I knew that I wanted Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around.

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

It was Bella's birthday today and I couldn't wait to pick her up at six.

I planned for a little surprise party for her at my house and I decided it was time for her to meet my family.

My mother and sister were overjoyed when I told them that I had a girlfriend, and they couldn't wait to meet her.

I told my sister that I wanted to have a small party for Bella, she told me not to worry about anything that she'd plan it all.

I gave her a warning not to go over the top.

Bella wasn't like all the girls she knew who liked all the attention.

I told her to keep it low key.

Bella and I have went out every night since I got home, and it has been hard not losing control with her.

She was so sexy and I wanted her so much.

Every night when I dropped her off, I was so fucking hard that I had to drive home with my dick straining against my pants.

I was getting tired of my hand.

I knew that we would be going all the way on her birthday.

I made sure that I had everything planned out.

A nice party, meeting the family and after they left I would make love to her, if she wanted me to.

I had to keep reminding myself that she was a virgin and to take things slowly.

I wouldn't force her into anything if she wasn't ready.

But from the last few times that we have been at my house and we were making out,

I could tell she was ready to move forward in our relationship.

So I decided that her birthday would be perfect.

I wanted her so much and I would always want her, forever.

She was my one-my soulmate.

I used to laugh at all the people who used to tell me about finding their perfect one.

But now that I found Bella, I knew now that they were telling the truth.

Alice, my crazy hyper sister, came over bringing with her everything for the party.

She had a cake, balloons, flowers, presents and dinner from the local Mexican restaurant.

The cake looked more like a mini wedding cake, but Alice never did anything small.

I hoped Bella would like it, and that it didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

I had to reign Alice in some, she wanted to invite more of the family over.

But I told her I didn't want to overwhelm Bella, anymore than she will already be.

I think meeting my mom, dad, brother and sister was enough for today.

I left at five-thirty to go pick Bella up.

I hoped that her father wasn't home.

But as I pulled up into her driveway, I saw her father's car and the same car that was there when I picked her up for our first date.

As I got out of my car, the front door opened and Bella ran out with tears streaming down her face.

What the fuck happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here's the next chapter... leave us a review... :)

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I was getting ready to go to Edward's when I heard Jacob downstairs with my dad.

I finished fixing my hair, I pulled the sides up but left the back down.

I was wearing a royal dress with a little black jacket over it.

I went downstairs and they were both standing there.

I knew something was going on, but I didn't care I was leaving as soon as Edward pulled up.

"Hey Bells, happy birthday," Jacob said as he came closer to me.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I shoved him off of me.

"I told you before don't fucking touch me."

My dad just stood there with a disapproving look on his face.

"Bella, you should give Jacob a chance."

"No, dad. I have a boyfriend and I've never thought of Jacob as anything more than a friend."

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly six.

Thank God, I thought to myself.

I turned to walk away, and Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I yelled.

"You are not going with him tonight," he said.

"I am and you can't stop me."

"I want to be with you, Bella. Both our fathers want that and you have to ruin it by being with him. He's a criminal.

He isn't worth shit."

"Let me go," I said as I pulled free.

"Bella, you will treat people with respect in this house," my father said.

"Why should I? You don't care how he treats me. No one has the right to grab me."

"If you weren't being such a stupid little girl over that Cullen guy, you'd see that Jacob is a better choice for you."

"Dad, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah right. You will regret ever being with him. Mark my words, little girl. He'll dump you as soon as you open those legs for him. You're just a whore like your mother," he said as tears sprang to my eyes.

I ran out of the door, and nearly ran into Edward.

"Baby, what the fuck is going on?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can we just go," I said as I looked at my father and Jacob standing on the porch watching me.

He looked down and nodded as he led me to his car.

Once I was inside his car, I wiped my tears away.

He pulled out of the driveway and drove a little bit down the road, then pulled off.

"Baby, please tell me what happened?" he pleaded as he took my hand in his.

"Jacob kissed me again and I yelled at him. Then my father told me I was being a stupid little girl over you and that once I opened my legs for you that you'd dump me. He called me a whore just like my mother," I said as more tears fell.

"What the fuck did he call you?" he yelled. His fists were balled up and his nostrils flared.

I've never seen him look so dangerous as he did now.

"He called me a whore," I said as I cried.

I was afraid of Edward for the first time since we've been together.

"Oh hell no, he didn't call my girlfriend that. Father or no father, I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Please no, let's go to your house. I don't want to think about this anymore," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Bella, You. Are. Not. A. Whore and I will not dump you, ever. Please believe that," he said as he took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I know Edward. He's just mad because I rejected Jacob. I know you won't dump me."

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him.

"I love you baby, nothing is going to change that. I want to be with you forever," he said as he brushed his lips across my cheek.

I was still stuck on 'I love you, baby.'

"You love me?" I asked.

He looked up with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I love you, Bella Swan so much. It wasn't how I planned to say it, but I do."

I pulled him to me and kissed his lips, when I pulled away I looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

He kissed me again as he whispered his love to me.

"Are you ok? Do you still want to come over?" he asked watching me.

"Yes, I'm fine and of course I want to come over your house."

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell you, but I'm having a birthday party for you."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet my family and I thought it would be the perfect time to meet them."

"Edward, I'm not sure," I said as he started the car.

"It'll be fine, baby. They'll love you as I do."

I sighed. I hated being the center of attention.

I looked over at him as he drove and smiled.

My dad was wrong, he loved me and he'd never dump me.

I was nervous about meeting his family, but with him by my side I'm sure I could do anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what Bella's father said to her.

I wanted to kill him and that Jacob guy. She's lucky that I was able to control my temper, otherwise we would be back at her house and they would be dead.

I would love to put a bullet in that Jacob's head. Just for putting his fucking hands on my girlfriend again.

No one has a right to put their hands on her.

What father tells their daughter that she is a whore?

She's a fucking virgin, how the hell does that make her a whore.

I was still angry as hell inside and I so wanted to hurt them for making her cry.

But I calmed myself down for her.

I didn't want to cause her any more pain today.

It was her birthday and she deserved to be happy.

I told her I loved her. I didn't mean to do it that way, but it slipped out.

I don't regret telling her it, because I do love her.

When she told me that she loved me too, I nearly cried. I've never been so happy in my entire life.

I told her about the party so that she'd be prepared to meet the family.

I held her hand as I drove.

She was quiet but she smiled over at me a few times.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I pulled into my driveway.

"Yes, just nervous to meet your family."

"It'll be fine, they'll love you."

I opened her door for her and pressed my lips to hers.

She tilted her head and I deepened the kiss as her fingers gripped the back of my hair.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Fuck, I couldn't wait to be inside her later. I want her so badly and I knew that she could feel how much. My dick was so hard and was pressed against her.

"Mmm... Edward," she murmured against my ear.

I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Later baby," I said as I heard my front door open.

"Edward, are you going to keep sucking face or are we going to get to meet her?" my brother bellowed out the door.

She blushed a deeper red.

"That's my brother Emmett, just ignore him. I do," I said as I wrapped my arm around her and led her towards the house.

Once inside, Bella was enveloped in a huge hug by Alice.

"I'm Alice," she said as she handed her the flowers. "The asshole was supposed to take these with him when he picked you up."

Alice glared at me.

"I'm sorry baby," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Mom, dad this is my Bella," I said. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle."

"Hi," she said shyly.

My mom enveloped her in a hug, and my dad shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet the woman who put a sparkle in his eyes," my father said as she blushed again.

"That big oaf over there is my brother, Emmett," I said as I waved my hand at him.

He walked over and towered over her.

I could see her stiffen up under his gaze.

"Don't worry baby, he's harmless," I whispered.

He lifted her up and hugged her, "Welcome to the family, little sis."

"Um... can't breathe.," she murmured.

"Let my girl go, you moron."

He sat her on her feet and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Little B," he smirked.

She fit in so well with my family and they loved her, just as I said they would.

We sat down to eat, as my father decided to propose a toast.

"To Bella, may she be the bright spot in this family for many years to come. Happy Birthday, and thank you for bringing the smile to Edward's face."

She blushed and I couldn't help but run my fingers along her jaw.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I took a drink of the champagne.

Alice was chattering on and on about some shopping trip to Seattle that she wanted to take Bella on.

My girl just listened on and nodded every so often. She learned pretty quickly just to let Alice talk.

After we ate, my mom and sister cleared the table. Bella went to help, but they shooed her away.

So she came and sat with me on the couch.

She put her head on my shoulder and I could tell she was getting overwhelmed by everything that happened at her house and the way everyone was nice to her here.

I moved the hair off her forehead and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story..

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the difference between how my dad treated me today and how Edward's family accepted me.

Even Emmett, he was big and scary, but he treated me as his little sister.

I felt like I fit in with his family more than I did with mine.

Edward scared me when I told him what my father said, but he was able to calm down quickly.

I tried to help clean up after dinner, but Esme and Alice shooed me away.

So I went to sit with Edward.

He held me and I just leaned on him.

"When is it present time?" Emmett asked, more like whined.

"Soon as we are done in here."

I looked up at Edward.

"He loves when people open presents, and he got you something. I have no clue what it may be. I know everything that the others got you except for his," he said as he pointed to the table with the gifts.

I looked a little nervous and he hugged me to him as his mom and sister came in.

"Present time," Alice announced.

Alice brought over the presents and sat them on the coffee table as she sat on the floor with her camera.

I leaned into his side as she took a picture of us.

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mine first," Emmett said and for a moment I worried that he got me something inappropriate, but he smiled at Edward. So I knew everything would be fine.

I shifted uncomfortably as Alice handed me Emmett's gift.

I opened the gift and looked inside the box.

I pulled out a nice black wallet, and I was surprised that his brother would pick out something practical.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Open the wallet," he said.

I did and inside were ten or so gift cards to various stores and a picture of Edward.

"Oh my word," I exclaimed. "This is too much."

"Nonsense, nothing is too much for family," he said.

"Thank you."

"Here's mine, Bella," Alice said handing me a box.

I opened the lid and inside was a black leather jacket.

"Whoa this is too cool," I said looking up at her.

"It's for when Edward takes you out on his bike, there's gloves in there too," she said.

"Thank you, Alice. It's so awesome."

She hugged me and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I have never been treated so nice in my entire life.

Edward squeezed my hand as I looked at everyone.

His mom gave me a box next.

"This is from Carlisle and me," she said to me.

I opened it and inside were some journals, pens, and a camera with a memory card.

I was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Thank you so much," I said as I hugged Esme.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said.

"We are glad you liked it," Carlisle said.

Edward handed me his gift.

"I thought the necklace was my birthday present," I said looking into his eyes.

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

I opened the box, and inside it was an ipod and several gift cards from itunes.

"I loaded a bunch of my favorites on there, but I got you the cards so you could put your favorites on there too. There's also a docking station and speakers in the bag," he said with a smile.

"Oh my god, this is too much," I squealed as I jumped in his lap.

He caught me in his arms and held me.

"Nothing is too good for my girl," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but soon it became heated.

"Holy shit, get a room," Emmett said.

I hid my face in Edward's shirt.

"Emmett behave," Esme said.

"I have a picture of that kiss, Edward," Alice said as she showed it to us.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, perfect," I replied.

"Are we ready for cake?" Esme asked from the dining room doorway.

"Sure," Edward said.

We walked to the dining room hand in hand.

"The faster we get this done, the quicker it will just be you and me, baby," he whispered.

I nodded as we entered the dining room.

As I entered they all started to sing Happy Birthday, and I looked at the cake.

It wasn't your ordinary cake, it looked more like a mini wedding cake. it was blue and white, and had nineteen candles.

When they were done singing, Emmett told me to make a wish.

I closed my eyes and made a wish and then I blew out the candles, all but one.

But Edward blew it out for me.

Such a sweetheart.

I couldn't believe how nice they were being to me, and they don't know me at all.

My own father didn't do anything for my birthday, not even a happy birthday.

I guess he really doesn't care about me.

Edward held out a piece of cake to me, and I took it.

"You okay?"

"Yep, never better."

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

Everything was perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a bit longer than the others, but I'm sure you'll like it.

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Bella's party was going very well, and my family loved her just as I thought they would.

She seemed really surprised by their generosity towards her, but I'll have to explain to her that we take care of our own, and she is one of us.

I couldn't wait for my family to leave, I wanted Bella all to myself.

Alice was talking to her about shopping and stuff, while she ate her cake.

She truly looked so beautiful tonight.

No one knew what happened before she got here.

"Hey Edward, earth to Edward," my brother said.

"Huh?"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was just thinking."

"Bella's a great girl. You finally found a keeper."

"I intend to keep her forever, Emmett," I said looking over at her.

She fits in so well with us, even after knowing about my job. She treats me no different.

"It's hard to believe you are dating the police chief's daughter," he said as he laughed.

"Don't remind me of him. I want to fucking kill him. Before Bella left he called her a whore."

"What? Why?"

"Because she is dating me and not some family friend. She came out of her house crying and it took every ounce of control I had not to go back and fucking kill him."

"I'll do it, no one hurts my little B."

"Thanks Em, I don't want to let her go back there."

"Don't, keep her here with you tonight."

"I plan on it," I said as Alice walked over with Bella.

She put her arm around my waist as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Tired, little B?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"I'll go round up everyone and get out of your hair," he said with a smirk.

"Bella, you have to call me, so we can go shopping. It'll be so much fun. Where's your cell phone? So I can give you my number," Alice said a mile a minute.

"Um.. I think I left it at my house," she said quietly.

"Okay then, you can get the number from Edward."

Everyone came over to us and said goodbye.

After they left, I pulled Bella to the couch and sat down with her in my lap.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad. I told you my family would love you."

"That you did."

I leaned down and kissed her lips.

I wanted her so much, I was afraid of hurting her or pushing her too far especially after what her father said to her.

I must have been thinking too long because Bella brought me out of my thinking by asking, "what's got you thinking so hard over there?"

"I'm thinking about how much I want you right now, and that I don't want to push you into anything especially after what your father said to you. I'm never going to leave you, baby. I'm meant it when I told you I wanted to be your first and only."

"I know, I believed you and I want that too. It doesn't matter what my dad said to me. I love you and I trust you," she said bringing her lips back to mine.

I stood up with her and she wrapped her legs around me and I carried her up the stairs, never breaking our kiss.

I opened my bedroom door and kicked it shut.

I walked us to my bed and sat down with her in my lap.

I kissed her and felt her moan as my tongue massaged hers.

Her hands were in my hair and pulling on it gently.

I felt her rock into me.

Fuck, she felt so good.

"Mmm, Bella," I said as I moved to kiss her neck.

I moved us up farther on the bed so that I could lay her down.

I slowly moved my hand up her side, watching her eyes as I did.

"Baby, you have to tell any time you want me to stop," I told her as I moved my hand over her breast.

She nodded as I gently palmed her breast.

She moaned and I took that as a sign to continue.

I leaned down and kissed her lips.

She placed her hands on the bottom of my shirt and slowly she pushed it up.

I helped her out by pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

I could tell she was nervous, and I wanted to help her anyway I could.

Her hands went straight to my chest and trembled when they touched me.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No, I just don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to disappoint you."

I kissed her gently and whispered, "Not possible," against her skin.

I slid my hand down her body to the hem of her dress and looked to her face for permission.

She nodded eagerly, biting her bottom lip.

I pulled her dress off quickly, eager to see all of her.

I slid my hands around her back, undoing her bra and tossing it aside.

Her breasts are beautiful and fit perfectly in my hands when I cupped them.

She moaned when I brushed my thumbs over her hardened peaks and the sound brought a smile to my face.

I moved a hand from her breast and replaced it with my lips, sucking her nipple deep into my mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she moaned loudly. "More."

I moved my kisses down her body till I reached her panties. Hooking my fingers under the band I slid them over her bottom and down her legs.

Her whole body blushes when she was finally naked before me.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

She reached for my pants and began undoing them.

"I want you," her voice was low and sexy and my dick was aching to be inside her.

She helped me pull off my pants and boxers, she threw them and they landed somewhere across the room - I don't even care, I already knew I'm never going to want to wear clothes around Bella again.

I caressed Bella's stomach and moved my hands lower until I brushed against her sex. When I paused Bella inched closer, "Please, Edward," falling from her lips.

Stroking gently I found her clit and began to rub. She moaned and closed her eyes, her hips moving with my hand.

When I slid a finger to her entrance she was already slick with desire.

"I want you, Edward," her voice was more demanding now and I knew she was ready.

I crawled back up her body till we were face to face and kissed her hard.

I stopped just so I could reach for a condom on my nightstand. Once it was opened it only took me a minute to roll it on and I liked that Bella was watching me.

I settled between her open legs and looked to her face. She looked so beautiful and still a bit nervous.

"It won't hurt much, I promise." I told her.

"I trust you, Edward."

Claiming her mouth, I pushed myself into her as slowly as I could.

Her breath hitched and she blinked quickly and I froze.

"I'm fine, Edward, please don't stop."

"Are you sure, baby?"

Her hand pressed against my back told me she's sure.

I pushed myself in all the way and it was the best feeling I've ever had.

Oh, Edward! More please."

I found a rhythm - slow and steady, I didn't want to get too excited and hurt her, but fuck she felt amazing. It's all I could do to hold myself back.

Bella was panting beneath me and I picked up my pace a little.

I could tell by her breathing that she was close and I moved a bit faster while bringing a hand between us to rub her clit.

She began to clench around me and said my name like a mantra, "Edward...oh, Edward..."

I moved even faster until she exploded around me. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and with a groan I released into her.

I've never felt so satisfied in my life.

I peppered Bella with kisses telling her I loved her over and over again.

I rolled off of her and pulled her to me.

I kissed her forehead and asked if she was okay.

"I'm more than okay," she said with a yawn.

"Sleep my love, I've got you."

I wrapped her in my arms as sleep overtook us.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters

Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 19 **

**BPOV**

I woke up still wrapped in Edward's arms, as I moved I felt a slight pain between my legs.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I looked over at the beautiful naked man laying next to me.

He was so understanding and gentle with me last night, I couldn't believe how he treated me.

I loved him with everything that was within me.

I ran my hand up and down his arm as he slept, he moaned as my fingers lightly touched his skin.

I don't know how much trouble I will be in when I go home.

Sometimes I wish I never had to go home.

"Bella," he murmured in his sleep.

I leaned over and kissed his lips as I slipped out from his arms.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I didn't look any different, but I felt different inside.

I went to the bathroom and then went back to his bedroom.

He was still asleep, so I grabbed his shirt off the floor and went to make something for breakfast.

I made some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

I found some fruit in the fridge, and cut it up. I placed it in a bowl, when I looked up I saw him standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Morning," I said quietly.

"Morning, I missed you when I woke up," he pouted.

"I thought I'd make us breakfast," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He nodded.

"Hmm... I love you in my clothes, but you know what else I love you in more?" he asked.

I shook my head as he picked up a grape from the bowl.

"Nothing," he smirked.

I smiled as he kissed my lips softly.

I parted my lips as his tongue slid passed my lips.

Mmm... he tasted so good.

He brushed his lips over mine as he pulled away.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked looking me over.

"I feel good. Thank you for last night," I said while blushing.

He smiled as he poured some juice and I put the food on plates.

I brought them over to the table and went to sit down, but Edward had other ideas.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Edward, wouldn't it be easier to have me sit next to you?"

"Nope, I want to feed you and hold you, baby."

"You spoil me."

You haven't seen anything yet, Bella," he said as he fed me.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here's the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

I woke this morning without Bella beside me. I got up and went to get dressed to find her.

Walking into the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was standing there in my shirt.

God she is so sexy. She had breakfast made. We went to sit down and I pulled her into my lap.

Of course it would've been easier having her sit in her own seat but I wanted her close to me.

We ate breakfast but as we ate I noticed that she left the first few buttons undone to the shirt she was wearing.

I felt my cock got hard just the thought of having her on the kitchen table.

"Bella are you real sore from last night babe?"

"Um...just a little why?"

What do I tell her?

"I really want you right now on the kitchen table."

She gasped but got off my lap and crawled onto the table. She spread her legs apart. I could see her juices coming out on to her thighs.

Without a notice I pulled down my sleep pants and pumped into her.

I wanted to go slow just in case but she was having none of that.

"Edward harder...please...I need harder."

"Fuck baby," I panted out.

Without a sound Bella clamped around my cock and her release took over. Her release was silent but she was trying to say my name but it won't come out.

"So good baby...so close."

"Bella fu...ck," I said as my own release came hard and fast.

I leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Baby are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hmm..." Was all I got.

I started to worry. She still hasn't said anything.

"Bella." I call as I pulled her up from the table.

She opened her eyes and I could tell that she was happy. I just wish she would say something.

Once she was on the ground I pulled her to me and held her tight.

She started to speak into my chest.

"Um...that was so, I can't find the right words to express how I feel."

I smiled at her. "Amazing that's what it was Bella."

"Baby I didn't hurt you did I?"

She just shook her head no.

I picked her up and sat down on the couch and turned the tv on.

We sat there the rest of the morning before she said, "I really should go home."

"Okay, baby but please call me later. I love you."

"I love you too Edward and I will call later."

I watched as she went to my room and came back out dressed ready to head home.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, when we parted I kissed her forehead.

I had a bad feeling about her going home, but I knew that I couldn't keep stop her from going home.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 21

BPOV

Leaving Edward's was especially after spending the night wrapped in his arms.

He made me feel so loved and so special.

He took his time with me and he didn't force himself on me.

I loved the way he kissed me so gentle but so full of passion at the same time.

He was everything a girl could ask for, he was sweet, kind, loving, attentive, and a bit dangerous, when he needed to be.

I was a little nervous about going home. I've never stayed out overnight without my father knowing where I was, but I felt I didn't have to tell him where I was.

He knew anyway, and I'm sure he was pissed.

But it's my life and I have to live it my way.

I pulled into the driveway, and it was just my luck that he was home.

I really wish that he wasn't home. I'm not ready to deal with him.

I slowly walked toward the door, and I was dreading it.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

My father was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for me.

"Isabella, where the hell have you been? Oh you don't have to answer, that because I already know. I thought I told you that you could not see Edward Cullen, but you are fucking doing it anyway."

"CHARLIE I told you that I was going to see him and that I'm nineteen now. You can't tell me what the hell I can and can't do. Let me live my life how I see fit," I yelled.

I usually never yell at my father, but he was just too much.

I saw him get up and I was literally kinda afraid. I knew something was going to happen.

He walked to stand in front of me, and the look in his eyes was pure hatred.

"Did you open your legs for him, Isabella? Did he promise you the world? You know he is just going to walk away from you now?" he yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go."

I tried to pull my arm away, but he had a tight grip on it.

"You think you're so grown up now, that you know everything about him. You don't know shit."

"I don't care what he does, he loves me," I yelled.

"Oh is that what he has told you Isabella? That he loves you and that he will always be there for you. I would not get your hopes up on that one. He is a criminal and possibly has killed people before. You want that in your life?"

"Like I said, I don't care what he does. I love him."

"Stupid naive girl," he sneered as I finally pulled my arm away from him.

I started to walk past him and he pulled me back to him.

"I'm not done, Isabella," he yelled.

"I am. I want to go to my room."

"Well tuff shit. We are not done having this conversation."

What else was there really to say. He doesn't want me dating Edward and I was not going to let him stop me.

That would never happen, so he might as well get that idea out of his head.

"Charlie, there is nothing else to talk about. You don't want me seeing Edward and I'm not going to stop just because you think he has a bad rep. Yes I've seen the file and I also know that most of the charges were dropped. So just stop trying to control my life."

I started walking away again but before I could get too far Charlie grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

Before I knew what was happening Charlie's hand collided with my face. I hit the wall that was behind me as the picture that was hanging there fell on my head.

I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face..

I knew that I needed to get out of there before something else happens.

I fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if he was going to do anything else.

He just stood there a few minutes before he walked away. Nothing else was said.

Once he was in the kitchen I took off out the front door. I knew that I needed to be as far away from him as possible.

I jumped in my car and headed over to my Edward's.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I still could not shake the bad feeling I was having. Like something was going to happen.

"Dude, did you even hear what I just said?" Emmett asked.

"Um...no I was thinking. I'm have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I didn't get the feeling until Bella went to leave."

"Edward I'm sure everything is fine. Let's do what we need to do, man. I want to get home."

I was having some people over to talk about stuff that needed to be done.

We were all sitting around talking. When there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Emmett yelled.

I wasn't expecting anyone so I'm not sure who is knocking on my door.

Usually people call me first.

After a minute I heard Emmett yell my name.

I jumped up and went to the door.

As I got closer I could see Bella standing there.

I could tell that she was crying. That's when I saw the blood on her face.

Emm was holding something to her head.

I ran to her.

"Baby what happened? Why are you bleeding?" I asked as I pulled her to me.

That's when I noticed where the blood was coming from.

She was bleeding from a cut on her head..

"Baby, talk to me. Who did this to you?"

I picked her up and went to where I was sitting before she got there.

I wanted to see how bad she was bleeding and who had done this to her.

"Everyone this meeting is over. I will contact everyone later. I have to take care of her."

"Edward I'm going to stay and help with Bella. I want to know who did this shit to her."

I just nodded.

"Bella I'm going to take a look. Okay?"

She just nodded as her sobs continued.

I pulled off what Emm had put there. She had a big cut that blood was coming out of steadily.

I think I can take care of this.

I placed the rag back on her and asked again what happened.

"Ch...Cha...Charlie hi..hit m...mee in th..the face a...and I hit t..th..the wa...ll. A pic...ture h..hh...hit me in the h...head."

When she finally told me, all I saw was red. How in the hell could her father do that to her?

"Emmett go get me some Motrin along with the stuff to clean this with."

"Edward I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. He laid a hand on my little sister. Nobody does that and gets away with it."

"We will figure out what to do about this later. I need to care for Bella."

I watched as Emm walked away to get the things I needed.

I pulled Bella away from me to look at her face.

Sure enough there was a bruise starting to form, as well as her cheek swelling.

That fuck head is going to get what's coming to him in due time. He won't even know what hit him.

Emmett came back. I cleaned up her face along with her head. The bleeding had slowed down a good bit.

"Em I need a couple of more things please. I need you to take a picture of her face, as well as her head. I want them just in case I need them. Also I need some ice for her face, it's starting to swell."

He just nodded and did what I asked.

"Bella we will take care of this. You are not going back there."

She just nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23

**BPOV**

As Edward gently cleaned my cut, I noticed the serious look on his face. His eyes had a fierceness I've never seen before, but he was gentle with me.

He made sure that the cut was well cleaned and he had so ice for my swelling cheek.

"Baby, please tell me what led up to him doing this to you?"

"I came home and he started to yell at me about where I was, and he knew I was with you. He told me how naive I was to believe that you cared for me, and that you were a criminal. He also said some not nice things about me sleeping with you, and that you don't love me," I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella," he said as he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "You know none of what he said is true. I love you with everything that is within me."

I nodded.

"I told him that I didn't care what you did, and that even though I read the police file it didn't matter to me. I told him he couldn't control my life anymore. That really made him mad and the next thing I knew his hand collided with my face, and then I hit my head on the wall, knocking a picture on my head."

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"I was so scared, Edward. I didn't have anywhere else to go," I said as the tears fell again. "I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting."

"It's fine, Bella. Work can wait. You're my number one priority."

He placed the ice against my cheek and I winced from the coldness.

"I meant what I said Bella, you not going back there."

"Where will I stay then?" I asked.

Emmett snickered in the background, I forgot he was there.

"You'll stay here, of course."

"What about clothes and things like that?"

"Don't worry about it, Alice loves to go shopping. Besides I told you I wanted to spoil you," he said as he kissed my forehead again.

I had no words to say, so I just nodded.

Edward handed me a black credit card, "Buy anything you want, baby. I'm serious, don't you dare look at a price tag."

I'm stunned by his generosity-he's too good to me.

"I hate shopping. I don't like going and I don't want to go alone," I whined.

"You won't be going alone, Alice will go with you and trust me she'll make sure you get everything you could ever need or want," he said as he kissed me.

Edward pulled out his phone and called his sister. I could hear her excited squeal through the phone.

He rubbed his ear after he hung, "She be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

I put the black credit card in my back pocket.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the cut wasn't really noticeable but the bruise on my cheek was. I hoped Alice knew how to cover it up some.

I walked back into the living room just as Alice walked in the front door.

"Oh my God Bella, what happened to you?" she all but yelled at me.

"My face had a run in with my father's hand."

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him for laying a hand on my sister."

"Alice, no one will be killing anyone," Edward said as he looked at her.

"But.." she said but Edward cut her off.

"I said no one will be killing anyone."

"Fine. Bella, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Um.. yeah sure," I said getting up.

"Remember what I said, buy everything you need and don't look at any of the price tags," he said to me as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded.

"I'm serious baby, don't worry about cost," he said as he kissed my lips.

"Okay, I will do my best."

He nodded but then said to Alice, "Make sure she gets everything she needs and don't worry about the cost."

"No problem, Edward. You know I'll make sure she gets the best."

He was happy with that answer.

"I'll see you when you get back," he said as he let me go.

"Okay."

I grabbed my jacket and followed Alice out the door.

Once we were in the car, she got out her purse and started to go through it.

"Here is your new ID card," she said handing me a card.

I looked down at it and it had my drivers license picture on it, and Edward's last name.

"How?"

"I have tons of connections at the DMV. So its as real as real can be, sis."

I couldn't believe that she got me a fake ID with my name as Bella Cullen.

"I knew Edward was going to give you his credit card, so I contacted the people I knew and got you a card made up, just in case they asked for ID when you used his card."

I nodded, having no words at all.

She continued looking for something in the bottom of her purse, it looks like she could fit the kitchen sink in her purse and still have room.

"Finally, I knew I had some in my purse. Put this on your face and it will cover up your bruise," she said handing me a tube of concealer.

"Thanks, I kind of forgot about that."

"No problem," she said as she started the car.

I put the concealer on and you couldn't see through it at all.

She drove a bit faster than I would've liked but we got to the mall safely.

"Are you ready to shop, Bella?"

"Sure," I said a little uncertain.

"Do you have a store you want to start in?" Alice chirps dragging me towards the mall.

"No, the whole mall intimidates me."

"You're ridiculous, Bella - the mall is my happy place."

"It's not mine, just take me to whatever store you want to take me in."

"Alright," she said as we passed Victoria's Secret and she grabbed my hand.

Crap, I should've picked a store on my own, this is so not going to be fun.

"Alice, I don't think this is a good idea."

Alice takes my arm and pulls me toward the store, "Just think about the look on Edward's face when he sees you in some of these."

"Alice, I'm not sure."

"Bella, he'll love it and you'll thank me later," she said as she picked up several bra and panty sets.

I just watched her and tried not to blush as much.

"Here you need to go try these on, I want to make sure they fit you really good."

She handed me a blue silk babydoll that had black lace on it, and an emerald green one.

I had to admit they looked nice, but I don't think I needed anything like it.

Nerves rolled in my stomach as we headed to the dressing room.

I'm shocked when Alice joined me in the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making sure everything fits - you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"But," she cut me off.

"No buts, I just want to make sure that it's the right size for you."

She helped me into the blue one and it fit perfectly.

"Bella, Edward is going to go crazy when he sees you in this, hopefully he won't just rip it off of you."

I blushed at her words.

"He probably loves this," she said trailing her finger down my cheek.

"He does," I said as I looked down at the floor.

"No need to be shy. You're beautiful and I'm glad my brother found you."

"Me too," I said as I took off the blue one and handed it to Alice.

As she put it back on the hanger, she took a picture of it.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm sending the picture to Edward. I want to see what he thinks."

I smiled over at her as I put on the green one.

After Alice sends the pic, it's only a minute till her phones text alert goes off. She takes a quick look at her phone and laughs out loud before turning it for me to see. I can't help but smile at the words before my eyes; 'Holy Shit! I'm already hard.

I can't help the blush that spreads across my face, if just a picture of the garment makes him hard.

What will he be like when I'm wearing it?

I changed back into my clothes and followed Alice around the store, by the time she was done I had so much stuff to take to the counter.

I never thought I'd need so much, but Alice said it would give me more confidence if I had pretty things under my clothes.

The sales clerk rang up everything and it totalled over seven hundred dollars.

God I hope Edward won't be mad at how much we spent at one store.

We went to several more stores and bought a lot of stuff. Edward will be glad that I bought things and with Alice there, I really couldn't look at the tags.

I was tired and just wanted to go home.

It felt weird calling Edward's house home, but it's where I belonged now.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for your overwhelming words of encouragement and praise for this story. Hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 24

**EPOV**

After Bella and Alice left, I knew I needed to talk to Emmett as to what to do to Bella's father. Part of me wanted to kill the son of a bitch, but I knew that would hurt Bella in the long run.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Emmett to get back with Demetri and Felix.

I heard my phone chime with a new text message. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the message.

It was a picture message from Alice. It was of a blue babydoll with black lace.

Holy shit I'm hard just looking at a freaking garment. But in my mind I am picturing Bella in it.

I sent a quick text back to her as Emmett and the guys walk in.

"What's up boss?" Felix said as he sat down.

"I need to discuss how to handle Bella's father, I will not let this go unpunished. He had no right to put his hands on his own daughter," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What did he do? Did he feel her up or something?" Demetri asked.

"No, if that was the case he'd be dead. He slapped her, causing her to hit head and cut it. I need to do something but I don't want him physically harmed. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could go there and rough him up," suggested Demetri.

"What part of not physically harmed did you not understand?"

How about we plant some evidence of corruption, and possibly send some tips to the FBI," Emmett suggested.

"I like that Emmett, that could work."

"What are we here for?" Demetri asked.

He was annoying me and he was lucky that I didn't have my gun on me. I surely would've pointed it at him and maybe shot him.

"You are here because I said for you to be here. What you need to learn is to respect your boss?

Demetri, you are going to be on surveillance. You are going to watch Chief Swan's every move. I want detailed records of where he goes, who he sees and when he's at home," I said as I looked at the clock.

I needed to wrap this up before Bella got home.

"Felix, you are going to stay on your current job the club. Plus I want you to go to Bella's house when her dad isn't there and I want you to get some of her things. I will get a list of the things she wants from there."

"Okay, boss. Anything else?" he asked.

"No, that will be all."

"What about me, boss?" Emmett said.

"You already do your job, asswipe."

He laughed as he got up to leave with Demetri and Felix.

About ten minutes after they left, Alice and Bella came in the door. Both of their arms were filled with bags and boxes.

Bella sat her stuff down and looked at me.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking but she looked either scared or nervous.

Alice went back out and came back with more boxes.

She did this three more times.

With each trip that Alice made, Bella looked more scared than anything.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked.

"I.. I spent too much, please don't be upset with me," she said with her eyes downcast.

"Baby, I told you to buy whatever you needed, and not to look at the price tags.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Yes, baby," I said as I leaned in and kissed her. "Maybe later you can give me a private fashion show."

"Sure, anything for you."

I captured her lips in mine again and kissed her hard. I couldn't wait to see her in that blue babydoll.

When we parted, I walked us over to the couch and pulled her into my lap. I loved having her close to me and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Baby, I'm going to send Felix to your house to get some of your things. Just make a list of what you want and exactly where he can find it," I said as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger.

I loved the feel and smell of her hair; so soft and strawberry scented.

I could feel my pants tightening just from holding her in my lap. No woman has ever had this effect on me.

"I don't really need anything from there. It's not a good idea to send someone there, Charlie would find out. So there's nothing I need from there," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Baby, I want you to have some of your things. Books, clothes, your hairbrush, pictures, anything. You don't have to worry, Felix is a pro. He'd be in and out, no one would ever know he was there," I said trying to reassure her.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes and she was quiet for a few moments.

"Okay, Edward. I'll make a list for Felix, if it will make you happy," she said.

"I want you to do something for me, baby. I want you to make yourself at home. Do anything you want - change anything you want. If you want to redecorate the whole place, then you do it, okay?"

"I don't want to change anything here. I love your house as it is," she said quietly.

"This is our house, baby. Everything I have is yours."

She nodded.

"Are you hungry? We could order in or I could make us something."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

I stood up and we walked to the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge and found some leftover lasagna.

She took out plates and some glasses.

We worked together and got dinner ready.

I needed to talk to her about her job, but I didn't want to sound like I was telling her what to do. I wanted her to be able to do whatever she wanted to do.

We sat down to eat and I really wanted to talk to her but I was scared. I didn't want to make her mad.

"So, do you really like your job, baby?"

She shrugs and said, "It's okay."

"Have you ever considered going to college?" I asked.

"Of course, but college is expensive and I don't have that kind of money."

"I have that kind of money, you know." I told her.

"That's too much, Edward. I could never pay you back."

I took her hand in mine, "Baby, there is only one thing you would need to do to pay me back...quit your job."

"My job? How would me quitting pay you back?" she asked.

"It would keep you safe and that's the most important thing to me. Your father knows where you work and frankly I don't trust him."

"I...I never thought about Charlie. Do you really think he would come to my work?" she asked me.

"I do. I've seen his type before - he wants to be in control, he won't just let you leave that easily."

Bella looks frightened and her eyes hold unshed tears.

I brought my hand up to cup her cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. I will never let anything happen to you."

She nodded as I kissed her lips.

"Come on, baby let me show you the rest of the house," I said as I pulled her up.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked through the living room.

"You've already seen the kitchen, dining room, living room, and most importantly my room. But this is the library/ music room," I said as I opened the door.

I led her inside and I could tell she really like the room.

She looked around at all the books and stopped at my piano.

"Do you play?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the keys.

"Yep, and I write music too."

She smiled at me, "Play for me."

I sat down and pulled her next to me as I started to play a soft melody.

I let my fingers flow over the keys.

The song was just part of something that has been going through my head.

As I finished, I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes. I used my thumbs to wipe them away.

"That was beautiful, Edward. Did you write it?"

"Yeah, its just been going through my head. You inspired it," I said as I kissed her.

She pulled back and looked in my eyes, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Your welcome," I said as I led her down the hall towards my office.

I opened the door and walked her in.

"This is my office."

She looked around and sat on the edge of my desk.

"I like this room, it suits you."

"Come here, baby, I want to show you something."

I opened the lower drawer of my desk and pulled out a lock box. I pulled out a set of keys from my pocket and unlocked the box. Inside laid my Cabot 1911. I love this gun.

I pulled it out gingerly and turned to Bella.

"This is my gun. It stays here most of the time. I wanted you to know how to use it in case you ever need to protect yourself."

Bella takes the gun from my hand and holds it in her palm, running her fingers over the barrel.

"This is really sexy- I really want to see you fire it sometime."

"Sure baby, anytime," I said with a smirk.

Watching her handle my gun, turned me on. I wanted nothing more than to take her and fuck her on my desk. But I wouldn't do that now.

I could feel my cock straining against my pants.

I walked over to her and took the gun from her hand and pulled her to me.

"You are the most dangerous creature, Isabella," I murmured in her ear.

She trembled at my words.

I captured her lips in mine and kissed her hard.

My tongue slipped passed her lips and massaged hers forcefully.

She moaned into my mouth as my hands gripped her ass.

I pulled away and kissed down her neck.

"Bella," I said as I kissed my way back to her lips.

She pulled the back of my hair and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

I wanted her so fucking much at this moment.

I pulled away and put the gun back into the box, placing it in the drawer and locking it up.

"I'll get you a set of keys made," I said as I took her hand. "You owe me a fashion show, baby."

I took her hand and lead her to our bedroom.

I couldn't wait to see her in that blue babydoll, but she wouldn't be in it long.

Fuck I couldn't wait to be inside her again, just thinking about it has gotten me so hard.

I needed to calm it down so that I don't come too quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 25

**BPOV**

It's been a rollercoaster of a day, but it turned out good. I don't have to go back home and I get to live with Edward.

The shopping with Alice wasn't really bad, even though we spent so much money. I thought for sure that he'd be mad about it, but he wasn't.

He was way too nice to me.

At dinner, he talked to me about quitting my job and honestly I didn't even think about it. But he does have a point, Charlie could come there and do or say anything to me.

I would have to think about quitting there.

He showed me around the house after dinner, and he played a song for me on his piano. I think I fell more in love with him.

He showed me his gun and watching him hold it, the way he touched it turned me on. He was so sexy standing there with that gun in his hand. Fuck I wanted him to take me on top of his desk, maybe one day.

He let me hold his gun and I think it turned him on too.

We went to his room and I am now standing in the bathroom putting on the blue/black babydoll.

I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

He was standing by the window in nothing but his boxers.

"Edward," I called and he turned from the window.

"Holy fucking shit," he said quietly as he walked towards me.

His eyes were a dark green as he reached me.

His hands wound around my waist pulling me to him.

His fingertips pressed into the light fabric and a low moaning growl passes through his chest.

"You look unbelievable, baby," he whispered in my ear.

His fingers slid down from my waist over the swell of my bottom and up underneath the baby doll.

I expected him to pull the baby doll up over my head so I raised my arm.

"You better hold on, baby."

In a swift movement he had my panties down and was pulling me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Edward, what -"

His mouth crashed to mine cutting my words short.

I arched into him when I felt the smooth glass of the window against my back.

I felt him remove his boxers just seconds before he pushed inside me causing me to moan loudly into his mouth.

He plunged in and out of me hard and fast and I had to pull my mouth away from him so I could cry out my pleasure.

My orgasm rocketed through my body and I screamed out Edward's name in my ecstasy.

He moved even faster inside me and then I felt his warm release and his body slumped against mine.

He placed kisses along my neck as he carried me to our bed.

Slowly he lowered me to the bed and he crawled over me.

"This has to go, love," he said as he pushed the babydoll up and pulled it over my head.

He eased his weight down on me and laid his head on my boobs, "God I love you, Bella."

I brought my hands up to rub through his hair, "I love you too, Edward - with all my heart."

He lifted his head from my breast to trail his fingers over them. His weight shifted against me and my legs fell open, allowing him to nestle between my thighs.

Lazily I ran my fingers through his hair and down his arm, causing goosebumps to cover his skin.

He moaned as my fingers moved along his skin.

I kneaded the muscles along his shoulders continuing to bring moans from his lips.

"Mmm...baby that feels so good," he said as he began placing kisses on my breasts.

"I want to worship every inch of you, Bella."

His words brought a flush to my face.

"Why are you blushing, baby?"

"You make me feel beautiful."

He lowered his mouth to my breast again, sucking it deep into his mouth.

He looked back up at me with a brilliant smile on his face, "You are beautiful, Bella...your body and your heart. I'm honored that you chose me...that you love me."

His mouth began to consume me again, leaving me panting and wanting him again. I reach down his body, wrapping my arms around his back and pull him up...aligning his body with mine.

"Make love to me, Edward."

His eyes held a twinkle - I think he was surprised at my forwardness. He made me feel confident, beautiful and powerful.

He entered me slowly - I could feel every inch of him and it was glorious.

His rhythm was slow and steady - my fire building slowly.

His eyes held mine...never wavering. They are so filled with love I felt like my skin was aflame and my heart would burst.

Pleasure rolled through my body like a wave...covering me completely.

I could see in Edward's gaze that he was as close as I am.

I held tight as he continued his pace. We reached our peak together - my name on his lips and his on mine. It's the most beautiful experience of my life.

We laid there holding each other catching our breath.

I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew that the real world would be crashing in on us eventually

.

"Edward," I said with a yawn.

"Yes, love," he said kissing my shoulder.

"I'll quit my job."

His eyes meet mine again, "Thank you, baby."

"I'll go and talk to Mrs. Cope tomorrow, okay?"

"That will be fine, but I want you to take Felix with you,okay?"

"It's not necessary, but okay," I said as I watched his eyes, at first he looked angry but as he heard what I was saying his eyes twinkled.

"Thank you, baby."

He kissed me and held on to me as we fell asleep.

I woke up before Edward and I had to get out of his arms.

I got up and went to shower, and then got dressed.

I came back into the bedroom and Edward was cuddled up to my pillow.

He looked so handsome laying there.

He had his head laying on his arm and his hair was everywhere.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, and whispered I love you in his ear.

I walked to the desk and wrote a note letting him know where I went.

I placed the note next to him, and placed another kiss to his forehead.

I went into the kitchen and Felix was sitting there waiting for me.

"Good Morning, Miss Swan," he said quietly.

"Morning Felix, please call me Bella."

"Okay, I will try to remember that, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I grabbed my jacket as we left the house.

Felix drove and I just sat there, thinking of what I'd say to Mrs. Cope.

She was a wonderful boss and I liked working there but knowing that Charlie knew where I was all the time, was not a good thing.

Pulling up to the diner, I started to get out but Felix told me to wait.

He checked around before opening the door for me. Obviously Edward told him to make sure nothing looked out of place.

He walked with me to the diner and then went back to the car, while I went to talk with .

Mrs. Cope was in the office in the back.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to tell me to come in.

When she did, I entered the tiny office, "Hi, Mrs. Cope."

"Hey Bella, did you come for your check?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, but I also came to talk to you."

"Your father came by looking for you this morning."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. That's part of the reason I need to talk to you."

"Okay, dear. Go ahead."

"I've really enjoyed working here, but I need to quit. I moved out of my father's house due to him getting upset over who I'm dating. He kind of pushed me around the other night and I left. So I'm quitting so that he doesn't cause any trouble here. I hope that you understand," I rambled.

"Is your boyfriend the hottie with the Mustang? she asked.

I nodded as I felt the blush creeping up my face. I knew that Jessica has been talking about Edward.

"I will miss you, Bella. But I understand," she said handing me my check.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome, Bella. Be safe in all you do."

"I will," I said as I left the office and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

As I came out the door, someone grabbed my arm.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Bella."

"Get the hell away from me, Jake!"

Felix got out of the car and stepped in front of Jake and me.

"Is there a problem here, Bella?"

"This is none of you concern, buddy - just back off." Jacob tried to push past Felix with no luck - Felix had him by the arm.

"I believe it's time you take your hand off Miss Swan." Felix looked lethal.

"Fuck you!" Jacob yells. "I don't take orders from you."

Jake was still trying to pull me around Felix and was having no luck.

"This is your last warning let Bella go and you can leave here unharmed."

Jacob's fingers dug even more painfully into my skin as he spits right in Felix's face.

Felix raised his other hand to Jacob's throat and closed his fingers around his neck.

I could see Felix's knuckles going white with the force of his grip and hear Jacob wheezing as he tried to breathe.

He finally let go of my arm to claw at Felix's hand at his throat.

"Go get in the car, Bella and lock it." Felix told me.

I do exactly as I'm told.

Once I'm in the car Felix finally let's Jacob go.

I can't hear what Felix is saying, but I can tell he is speaking to Jacob.

Jake sat up a little from where he was coughing on the ground and spits on Felix's shoe.

Without a moment of hesitation Felix pulled his leg back and kicked Jacob hard in the face.

Blood poured from Jacob's nose and mouth as he slumped unconscious to the ground.

Felix returned to the car, unlocking it and climbed in.

He gently lifted the arm Jacob had grabbed, giving it a look.

"Dammit. Mr. Cullen will not be happy."

I looked down at my arm to see a large bruise beginning to show.

Edward will be furious.

Felix picked up his phone and punched in a number.

"Boss had a complication. On the way back now."

"Yes, she's okay for the most part." he said looking at me.

"I took care of the dog. I don't think he'll be a problem."

"Yes, I'm almost there now."

I was surprised at how fast we got back to Edward's.

He was standing on the front steps as Felix pulled in.

Fuck, he looks pissed as I got out of the car


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for the overwhelming support and words of encouragement for this story. Here is the next update, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

I woke up to an empty bed then I remembered that Bella was going to quit her job.

That made me happy. Some would say that I made her do it, but I didn't I gave her the idea and she decided on her own.

I wasn't into controlling Bella, I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted a partner, not someone I told what to do and when to do.

I worked on hanging up some of Bella's new clothes in my closet. I knew she wouldn't mind.

I thought back over last night and the things we shared.

I've never met a woman who I felt complete with before, I know that Bella is it for me.

I finished the closet, and went to have some breakfast.

Not wanting to make anything, I got out my favorite cereal and made a bowl.

I sat down to look over some business as my phone rang.

I had a bad feeling as I picked it up.

"Cullen."

"Is Bella okay?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I could feel my anger building.

"Did you take care of it?" I asked, knowing that he did. Felix was one of my best men.

"Are you almost here?"

I wanted my Bella in my arms right now.

He said he was almost there, so I went to stand on the front steps, just as he pulled up.

As she got out of the car, my anger was evident on my face.

I made my way to her and picked her up.

"Edward, put me down," she said.

"Not a chance," I said as I walked in the house with Felix following.

I sat down with her on the couch and looked at her arm.

I could feel the anger boiling in my veins as I looked at the bruises on her arm.

"What the hell happened, Felix?" I asked him as I held her arm gingerly.

"She went to talk to Mrs. Cope in the back and when she came out the dog, grabbed her arm. I went up to them and told him to let her go. He wouldn't listen and spit in my face. He dug his nails into her arm and I grabbed his throat, he finally let her go. I told her to get in the car and lock the door."

I rubbed her arm as I listened to Felix.

"Go on," I said.

"Once Miss. Swan was in the car, I proceeded to take care of the dog. I let go of him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. While he sat there, he spit on my shoes and I kicked him hard in the face. Then left to come back here."

Felix has served me well, "Thank you, Felix. You may go."

He nodded and got up to leave without a word.

I turned her towards me, "Bella, you have to be completely honest with me, how badly are you hurt?"

"I swear I'm fine, Edward. Really."

I held her even closer, trying not to think about what could've happened if Felix wasn't there.

Bella brushed her fingers through my hair, "Babe, can you loosen your grip? You're holding me a bit tight."

I loosened my grip, but didn't let her go.

"Baby, I want you to take Felix with you whenever you leave the house."

"I'll be fine. I really don't think that will be necessary."

"Please do this for me, Bella. I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you. Don't you see you are the most important thing to me."

"Edward, I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"If I was in danger and you had the means to protect me what would you do?" I asked her.

"I would do whatever I could do," she said as she dropped her eyes to her hands.

"That's all I want to do, baby. I want to protect you, and make sure you are safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't help but think of what could've happened if Felix wasn't with you today. I love you, Bella. More than my own life."

I sat there for a moment as she fidgeted with her fingers.

I could tell she was thinking about what I said.

"Bella, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. You are my everything," I said as the tears formed in my eyes.

I haven't cried in a very long time.

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Okay Edward, I'll take Felix wherever i go. I love you too, so much."

"Thank you, baby," I said as I wiped her tears away.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

She threaded her fingers in my hair securing me to her.

I moaned at the feel of her tongue tracing the corners of my mouth.

After kissing her for a few minutes, I pulled away. "Let's go out, do something fun. Do you want to go bowling, or out to eat? Anything you want?"

"Why don't we drive to Port Angeles and do something there? she said as she looked up at me.

"Is that what you would like to do?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll do that," I said as I got up with her. "Do you want to take my motorcycle?"

She nodded.

"You can wear your jacket Alice got you," I said as I went to grab my keys.

She went to the closet to get her jacket and as she turned around I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," I whispered against her ear.

"I love you too," she said as I put her jacket on for her and then grabbed mine.

I slipped mine on as we walked into the garage, and I watched as she took in my bike.

She looked nervous.

"Baby, it'll be fine. I've been riding for years," I said reassuringly. "Just let your body move with the bike and you'll be good babe."

I climbed onto my bike and offered Bella my hand to pull her on behind me.

I started my bike and revved it, and Bella held me a little tighter.

The drive to Port Angeles went by fast, my bike took the curved roads like a dream. I could feel Bella's nerves in her grip when we first started moving but after a few minutes she began to relax.

When we hit Port Angeles I head straight for the city pier and swing my bike into a parking spot.

I got off the bike and helped her off it.

She smiled at me as I took her hand in mine

We walked down the pier and we stopped to watch the boats.

I held her in my arms and put my head on her shoulder.

Her hair smelled of strawberries and I couldn't help but breathe it in.

My heart feels like it will burst from my chest - I have so much love for this woman.

She turned her head to look at me and I kissed her lips.

She makes me want to be a better person than I am.

I want to give her everything...be everything for her.

"Edward," she called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, baby?"

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked as she touched my forehead.

"Just thinking about you, baby."

What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about how I want to be a better person for you. How I want to give you everything."

"Edward, you are a good person. You might have done some bad things, but you are a good person. And I don't need everything. I just need you."

"You have me baby, for as long as you want me."

"I will want you forever."

"That's good because I want you forever too. I plan on marrying you Miss. Swan," I said as I crushed my lips to hers.

Her fingers threaded through my hair securing me to her as my tongue explored her mouth.

I pulled away reluctantly and took her hand as we walked along the pier.

Stopping to grab something to eat, I found a picnic table and we ate lunch, holding hands.

She looked so beautiful with the sun shining down on her hair.

I wanted to keep that smile there, forever.

After we finished eating, we walked along the pier looking at all the little shops.

I stopped at one that had various bracelets.

I slip my arm around Bella's waist and whispered, "Pick one you like," in her ear.

Her face lights up as her eyes scan the rows of bracelets.

She pointed to one that is blue and black threads intertwined - I like her taste.

"We'll take two," I tell the salesman.

I pull the money from my pocket and he hands me the bracelets.

I tied one on Bella's wrist and held out my wrist and the other bracelet.

Her face had the most beautiful smile yet as she tied the bracelet around my wrist.

I pulled her close and enveloped her mouth in a kiss.

When I pulled back I looked deep in her eyes and tell her, "Now the world knows I belong to you and you to me."

We walked to the Marine Life Center and walked around. It was fun watching all the little kids touch the various sea creatures in the touch pools.

My thoughts ran wild again as I thought of Bella pregnant with our child.

She would look so beautiful with our child growing in her belly.

As we watched the seals, I placed my hands over her stomach and just rubbed circles there.

What if she is already pregnant? We only used protection that one time.

"Edward, where'd you go?" she asked placing her hand over mine.

I can't believe I spaced again, its so easy to get lost in thoughts of Bella.

I don't know what I'm going to tell her this time. I can't tell her I imagined her pregnant.

"Thinking of you again, babe."

"Why Edward? I'm not that special."

I turn her so she is facing me and I take her face in my hands.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that again. It breaks my heart to hear you put yourself down like that."

Her eyes got wide and she nodded at me.

"You are the most important thing to me! And I will tell you everyday until you believe it."

"I don't see what you see in me."

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself, I know Bella isn't used to someone caring for her.

"You are different from every woman I've ever met. You don't care about my money or my power. You care about me, as a man and that blows me away - makes me see everything different."

She smiled up at me, but it broke my heart that she really didn't believe what I was saying.

"I love you, Edward. Not for what you are, or what you have. I don't care about any of that. I love you, because you are you."

"That is what I see in you, Bella - that is why I love you. You only see me."

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her with every ounce of passion in my body.

"Are we ready to go home, baby?"

"Yeah," she said as I took her hand in mine leading her back to my bike.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and for loving this story as much as we do.

Enjoy.

Chapter 27

BPOV

The sun shining in the window woke me up - it's still early.

It's been a month and a half since I moved in with Edward.

I shifted in his arms trying to get comfortable!

My movement caused Edward to stir and his hand shifted across my breast.

His fingers closed around it as soon as they made contact - even in his sleep he wants me, it made me smile.

Pain spread across my breast at his squeeze.

I couldn't help the whimper that passed my lips.

"You alright, baby?" Edward's sleepy voice sounded at my side - I didn't mean to wake him.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth as his fingers squeezed my nipple.

I shifted myself to move Edward's hand off me.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I...I'm just a little uncomfortable. My boob hurts."

Edward sat up abruptly, "I'm so sorry, baby I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't you - they've been hurting all the time lately."

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Is it normal for you, baby?"

"Ummm...no, not really normal for me, actually it's never happened to me before."

"What do you think could be wrong?" he asked worriedly.

He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at me.

I sat there thinking for a moment. When did I last have my period.

I counted the day on my fingers. Looking up at Edward, I asked him what the date was.

"It's October 28th," he said as my eyes widened.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm late," I said quietly. 'I'm never late."

"Have you been feeling ill, baby?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"A...a little bit."

Edward pulled me close to him and stroked my cheek, "Baby have you considered you might be pregnant?"

"No not really," I said.

"I think it could be a real possibility,baby. We've had a lot of sex, and I only used protection one time," he said as he held my hand.

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes and I'm afraid to meet Edward's eyes. "Are...are you upset with me?"

Edward tilted my face up so that he could see my eyes. "No, baby I'm not upset at all."

"W.. why not?"

He cradled my face, brushing my tears from my face.

"Baby, you remember when we were at the marine center and I was off in lala land?"

I nodded, I remembered.

"I was thinking of you having our baby. I could see you in my mind with a round belly...carrying our child."

His words made me smile through my tears.

"We need to get you a pregnancy test."

I nodded, having no words.

He reached for his phone, and hit a button.

He told Felix what he needed from the store and then he hung up, pulling me into his arms.

"It will be okay, baby. It's you and me forever."

I just clung to him and he ran his hands up and down my back, as he whispered his love to me.

When a knock sounded on the door it startled me and Edward held me close, assuring me it's only Felix.

Edward pulled the covers up around me, so that none of me showed and told Felix to come in.

Felix came in and handed the bag to Edward and then left the room.

"You want to take these now, babe?" Edward asked me.

"If you want me to ," I said looking down at my hands.

Edward pulled the directions from the box and started reading them out loud.

"So I guess all you do is pee on the stick and then wait three minutes," he said.

I took the plastic stick and headed to the bathroom.

Once I've gone on the stick I leave it on a kleenex on the counter and go back to bed.

"That wasn't three minutes." Edward says.

"I'm too nervous. Will you look for me?"

"We can go together, baby," he said as he pulled me up from the bed.

Edward picked up the stick and looked down at it his face broke into the most breathtaking smile as he held the stick up to me.

Written clearly in blue letters was the word pregnant.

Oh my God.

I'm in shock and no words came to my mind until I saw Edward's face. He was so happy.

"We're having a baby," I squealed and threw myself into Edward's arms.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Baby, you have made me the happiest man alive."

He leaned in and captured my lips in his, as he walked us back to our bedroom.

He laid me gently on the bed as he hovered over me, as he peppered my lips and cheeks with kisses.

He moved his hands down my sides and moved them over my stomach, where our baby is growing.

He gently rubbed there as he moved down my body, kissing as he went.

He stopped when he reached my stomach, where he softly kissed it.

"Baby boy or girl, this is your daddy. I love you so much. You will be loved every single day of your life, never will you not be told how beautiful you are. Never will you not know how much your parents love and want you," he whispered against my stomach.

The tears flowed freely from my eyes as I reached to pull him up to me.

He brushed the tears from my eyes when our faces were level.

"You are the light of my life, Bella. You have awakened my heart and now you are holding this beautiful gift inside you. I can't even tell you how much I love you."

My tears fall again as he entered me slowly, he is such a sweet man.

His mouth worshiped my skin as he sat a slow, steady pace.

I pulled my fingers through his hair and over the muscles of his back, revelling in the feel of him inside me.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, my Bella," he said as fresh tears fell from my eyes.

My climax built slowly as Edward kept up his pace.

"You're all I'll ever want, Bella. You fill up my soul and my heart."

His words brought my orgasm rolling through me, my sighs and moans filled the room.

"Bella...Bella," my name fell quietly from his lips as his own orgasm took him.

As we both tried to calm our breathing, he softly kissed me, murmuring his love for me over and over again.

I reached up and threaded my fingers in his hair, holding him to me.

"I love you so much, Edward. Thank you for loving me so much."

He laid his head down on my chest, and just held me. I felt wetness on the side of my breast.

"It's okay, baby," I said as I stroked his hair.

"I've never felt so worthy of so much love, Bella. Not until I found you," he said as he wiped his eyes.

.

"Thank you for loving me so completely, no matter what I've done or will do in the future."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading. Thought we would give you two chapters tonight.

Chapter 28

EPOV

Laying there with Bella in my arms, I moved to see if she fell asleep. She was sleeping with her hand on her flat stomach.

I was so happy she was pregnant.

Sure it was early in our relationship, but I know that Bella is it for me.

I got up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

I decided I would make us some lunch, since we haven't eaten yet and I need to take care of Bella and the precious cargo she is carrying.

I couldn't wait to tell my parents. I hoped that they would share the same excitement that I have.

I'm pretty sure they will, I know Alice will be excited since she loves to shop.

I should call my mom and arrange a time for us to come over.

As I finished the sandwich, I called my mom and she said anytime would be good for them.

I hung up the phone and carried the tray to our bedroom.

I loved that she is staying with me now.

I opened the door while balancing the tray on one hand.

Looking in the room, Bella was still asleep on her side.

I sat the tray on the nightstand and sat down as carefully as I could on the edge of the bed.

I leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

She stirred a little but didn't wake up, I leaned in again and brushed her hair off her neck and started kissing along it.

She stretched and opened her eyes, "Hi," she told me in a sleepy voice.

"I made you something to eat, baby. Are you hungry?"

Bella sat up fully, a smile crossing her face, "Yeah a little bit."

I reached over and grabbed the tray and placed it over her lap.

She looked down at the tray and then up at me.

"You made this?"

"Yeah, I can make some things," I said as she picked up her sandwich.

"Thank you," she said as she took a bite.

"Are you going to eat the other half of that sandwich?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and pushed the other half of the sandwich towards me.

I picked up the sandwich and smiled at her.

After taking a bite, I tell her that we are going to tell my parents about the baby.

"What?"

"Baby, I called my mom and told her we needed to talk to her," I said as I put my hand on hers.

"But why now? Don't you want to be for sure before you tell them. What if they're not happy?" She was rambling and she was so cute doing it.

"Don't worry, baby. They already love you. This will be their first grandchild - they will be thrilled."

"But..."

I cut her off.

"They will be nearly as excited as I am. Trust me. baby."

She didn't look too sure, but I told her that everything would be fine.

After eating, we got up and took a quick shower, meaning I had to keep my hands to myself.

That shit was hard, especially when Bella's sexy, wet body was in front of me.

But I kept my hands to myself, I will be hoping to get a little playtime later.

Just thinking about it, has made my dick hard. Shit, I murmured.

Bella looked over at me as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"You having a problem there, baby?" she cooed seductively.

Damn, she doesn't even know how sexy she is at this moment.

I swallowed hard at the sound of her sultry voice.

She moved toward me, her towel held loosely against her.

When she reached me she leaned in giving me a small hug with the arm that wasn't holding the towel.

"You smell wonderful," she told me.

She slid her hand from my back, down my hip and moved it around my front and gently grabbed my dick for just a moment before turning and walking into the bedroom.

She didn't just tease me and walk away.

I stalked into the bedroom, just as she was clasping her bra.

"Bella," I said and she turned towards me with a wicked smile and a gleam in her eyes.

Fuck, she looked so hot.

I wrapped my arms around her and walked her backwards towards the bed.

I gently laid us down as I hovered over her.

"Baby, it's not nice to tease me," I said as I leaned down and captured her lips in mine.

Pushing my tongue in her mouth, I felt her hands grip the back of my hair.

My erection pushed into her leg as I sought for any type of friction.

"Edward," she murmured as I kissed along her neck.

I felt her hands slid down my back and across my sides.

She gave my chest a little push and I rolled off her immediately, worried my weight is too much for her already.

To my surprise she crawled back over me as soon as I'm off of her.

Instead of positioning herself over me she only crawled until her face was level with my dick and I held my breath, anxious for what would happen next.

She looked up at me with a devilish smirk and popped my dick right into her sweet little mouth.

She sucked softly and it's the sweetest pleasure I have ever known.

"Oh God, Bella."

She sped up the motion of her mouth, adding her hand to my shaft.

I'm beyond words or thought, the pleasure is too great.

Bella sped her pace and I couldn't help but thrust just slightly.

I felt Bella's throat contract and she moved her mouth from me immediately.

When she coughed and put her hand to her mouth I felt like such a jerk.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I told her.

I reached to pull her into my arms but I'm stopped short by the feel of her hand on my dick.

She scooted up my body, attacking my mouth with hers while she kept her hand moving up and down.

It doesn't take me long me long to reach my climax and I felt myself jerk in her hand.

I laid there panting on the bed, drained and happy.

My next thought was of Bella - is she ok?

I sat up and look to her, "Are you okay, baby?"

Bella smiled at me, "Of course. You just bumped my gag reflex - no big deal.

I pulled her close to me, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Edward, I promise I'm fine. Did...did you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Are you kidding me, babe? That was fantastic. You're fantastic." I told her, covering her in kisses.

She blushed as she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back.

"I love you, Bella. Forever," I said as I kissed her hair.

I lifted her chin and looked at her beautiful tear filled eyes.

Worry ran through me as I sat us up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran my hands along her back.

"N..nothing,I'm just happy. I've never felt love like this. It's so different and I don't feel worthy of a love like this," she said as she wiped the tears away.

"Never think that, baby. You are so good and pure. You deserve the best life has to offer and I'm going to do my best to give you that - always."

She nodded and placed her hand on my cheek as she kissed my lips lightly.

"You are everything to me. You make me want to be a better person, a better man for our baby and you. Both of you will be taken care of everyday of our lives. Our baby and you will always know my love for you. Never doubt how much I love you, baby," I said as the tears fell from both of our eyes.

I haven't cried this much since I was a kid.

If my Uncle knew about it, he would call me a pussy. But I don't care, Bella needs to know how much I love her and will always love her.

There's nothing wrong with a man showing his emotions in private, especially to the woman he loves.

I gently lifted her off my lap, and we got up from the bed.

As much as I'd rather stay there and make love to my beautiful girlfriend, we have to go talk to my parents.

I couldn't wait to tell them about our baby.

I started to get dressed as Bella was pulling on her shirt.

I smiled over at her as she buttoned her jeans.

I tried to tame my hair but it wasn't working so well, so I just left it.

I reached for her hand and we walked hand in hand down the stairs.

We grabbed our jackets and headed to the car. I opened the door for her and made sure she buckled up before I went and got in the drivers side.

I smiled at her as I started the car.

She looked nervous and scared, even though I assured her everything would be fine.

It didn't take long to get to my parents house.

I pulled up into the driveway and got out.

I opened the door and helped her out. I grabbed her hand, that was visibly shaking and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, calm down. They are going to be overjoyed. No worries, love."

She nodded as we walked up the steps, as my mother opened the door.

My mom hugs us both as soon as we get inside.

"I'm so happy to see you both." she said to us.

"Is dad around?" I asked.

Mom looked at me curiously and asked, "Of course, in his study. Is everything alright?"

I led the way to my dad's study, pulling Bella with me and my mom following behind.

I could feel Bella's hand trembling in mine. I gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her.

I knocked once just to let my dad know we're coming in.

"Edward, Bella - good to see you."

My dad stood up and shook both our hands and we took a seat on the big leather couch across from his desk.

Dad returned to his seat behind his desk while mom leaned against the corner of the desk.

Bella is trembling visibly against me and I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Mom, Dad...we have something we want to tell you."

I looked at Bella, hoping she could see all the love I have for her in my eyes.

"Bella is pregnant - we are having a baby." I said, looking back to my parents.

My mom's face changed immediately - tears ran down her face and she had the biggest smile I've ever seen.

Mom rushed toward us and pulled us both into a hug before we could even stand up.

"You've made me so happy! I'm going to be a grandma!"

My dad got up and came to us, "Congratulations! This is exciting news."

Bella seemed to relax a bit as she leaned into my side.

"Have you thought about finding a doctor, Edward?" my father asked.

"Dad, we haven't thought that far ahead yet. We just found out this morning."

He nodded his head as he looked at us.

"Dad, do you think you could be her doctor? I don't want to trust my girl and my child to anyone."

"I could, if that's acceptable to Bella," he said as he looked to her.

"Ummm, yes, that would be fine," Bella said shyly.

"Great, I'll set your appointment up for the morning and we can get you started on all the prenatal vitamins," he said.

I pulled Bella to me and I placed a kiss on her lips. I just couldn't stop smiling.

Just then the door banged against the wall, startling everyone.

"What's going on family conference without us?" My brother's voice boomed around the room.

"For the love of all that is holy, can't you just open a door gently," I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist protectively. My hand resting on her lower stomach.

Alice pushed him out of the way, as she took in the scene in front of her.

I could see the wheels turning in her head.

It wouldn't be long before she put things together.

"Chill, dude - I don't think Bella breaks that easily," he said.

Alice looked from our mom's happy face to my hand on Bella's belly and I could see the light go on.

She began jumping up and down, "Oh...oh...Bella's pregnant!"

"What! No way! God Bella, I'm so sorry!" Emmett said.

"It's fine," she said.

"Just be more careful you big oaf," I told him.

He nodded as Alice pounced on Bella pulling her from my protective grasp.

"I can't wait to go baby shopping," she said as she hugged Bella to her.

I could see the panic in her eyes.

She already knows what Alice is like at the store.

"Alice, calm down. You'll have plenty of time to shop.

I pulled Bella back to me gently as Alice nodded her head.

"Well, we are going to head out now. We just wanted to tell you the good news," I said as I headed towards the door.

"I'll see you both in the morning," my father said.

We both nodded.

My mother came and gave us a hug and told us how happy she was.

Bella smiled at her, not really knowing how to take all of this.

I could tell she was on overload, and I would need to talk to her on the way home.

"You seem overwhelmed, babe. What's up?" I asked once we're in the car.

"I just didn't expect them to take it so well. My father would be the total opposite. He would demand that I get rid of the baby," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"He will never fucking touch our baby! He doesn't deserve to have you in his life, baby. You're too good for him."

I could feel my anger boiling inside. I could kill that man for what he's done to my Bella.

I reached for her hand, and held it in mine.

"You never have to see him again, baby."

She nodded, but I could tell she was still afraid.

"Bella, nothing and I mean nothing, will ever happen to you. You'll always have me and Felix, plus Emmett."

She smiled sweetly at me and squeezed my hand.

I pulled up to the house and noticed that Felix and Demetri were there.

I knew this couldn't be good.

I helped Bella out of the car, and we walked to the door.

Felix got out of the car along with Demetri.

I could see the way that Bella tensed up when she saw Demetri.

I didn't like that.

Demetri watched her every move, and I gave him a menacing look.

"Baby, why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up in a bit. We can order in some dinner then, okay?"

She nodded as I pulled her in for a kiss.

I wanted Demetri to know who she belonged to.

I watched her walk slowly up the stairs before I turned to them.

"What the fuck are you doing looking at my woman, Demetri?"

"Sorry, boss." he told me. "Didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't even look in her direction, or I will fucking kill you. Got it?"

"Got it," he said.

I looked at Felix, who was leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Aro wants a meeting in the morning," he said.

"Nope, can't do it in the morning. I have an appointment."

"He said it's urgent and it can't wait."

Fuck, I hate that I'm going to miss Bella's appointment, but when Aro speaks you to to listen.

"Fine, whatever. You will be going with Bella to her appointment, then," I said to him.

"No can do, boss. Aro said I need to be with you."

"Fuck, I need someone to be with her."

I'm not happy about what I have to do next, but I have little choice.

"Demitri, I have a job for you tomorrow. You need to drive Bella to my father's office, wait for her and bring her straight home. Is that understood?"

"Yes, boss," he replied.

Demetri better not fuck this up or I will end him.

They left and I went upstairs to Bella.

She was laying on our bed, with her hand on her belly.

I watched from the doorway as she was talking to our baby.

"Little one, you will be so loved by both your daddy and me. You will never have to worry about anyone hitting you. Your daddy will never raise a hand to you, unlike mine. My daddy always hit me and I swear that no one will ever touch you that way. I love you so much," she said as she wiped away her tears.

Her words choked me up. I couldn't even speak as I approached her. I just laid beside her, rested my face gently on her stomach and pressed kiss after kiss there - hoping both Bella and our baby could feel my immense love for them.

Feeling her hand in my hair, I looked up at her.

"Baby, I have to go see Aro tomorrow morning. Demetri will take you to dad's."

She nodded but looked uncomfortable.

"He'll be on his best behavior or I'll end him."

Bella looked at me and nodded.

It would all be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling kinda anxious and scared of being alone with Demetri.

He just creeps me out the way he looks at me, but I trust that he's scared enough of Edward.

I felt Edward's hand on my side as he turned onto his back.

The sheet was covering his bottom half and I could see his erection through the sheet.

Standing tall and proud.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I pulled the sheet off of him.

Feeling quite bold in the moment, I crawled onto his legs and wrapped my hand around him. Gently I moved my hand up and down once.

He didn't wake up or move, so I slowly lined myself up with him and slid him inside me.

Edward's breath catches and his eyes fly open once he's sheathed inside me.

"Dear God, Bella."

His voice sounded lust filled and desperate.

I swiveled my hips over him as he moved his hands to my hips.

"Good morning, baby," I told him in my most seductive voice.

"Yes, it is a good morning, baby," he said with a thrust of his hips.

I rocked myself against him, reveling in the feel of him inside me, he felt amazing.

"Oh fuck, Bella you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he said.

He slowly ran his hands up my sides and over my breasts, gently he stroked my hardened nipples as I pushed into him.

"Feel free to wake me up this way any time you want, baby." Edward told me between thrusts.

In one quick, but gentle movement he had me on my back with my legs pushed up by his side.

He pushed into me and it took my breath away - he's so deep inside me.

His thrusts are deep and all I could do was moan my pleasure to him.

"Bella, fuck your pussy feels so good wrapped around me. You were made just for me. We fit perfectly," he panted.

His words made me moan even louder and beg him for more.

"More, Edward. Harder, baby. You won't hurt me," I pleaded.

He nodded and moved at the faster pace, slamming into me harder.

"Fuck, yes Edward."

His thrusts became erratic as I felt my orgasm building.

"Fuck, baby," he yelled and came hard inside me.

"Edward," I screamed as I shattered around him. Clutching his shoulders as my body trembled around him.

"That's it baby, let go for me."

I could feel wetness seeping between us.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I think that I wet myself.

He pulled out and laid next to me.

I felt tears sting my eyes, I'm so embarrassed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Edward...I think I peed there at the end. I'm so sorry." I told him, as I buried my face against him.

Edward tilted my chin to see my face.

"Oh, baby, that's what you're worried about?"

I nodded, shame flooding me.

"Babe, women can ejaculate too. It just means you had a really good orgasm."

"Really!" I had no idea.

"Yep," he said with smile on his face.

Cocky, he is at times.

He leaned in and kissed me. "You scared me, I thought maybe I was too rough with you."

"You weren't. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You mean everything to me, and I would hate myself if I ever hurt you," he said kissing me again.

His alarm went off, letting us know that we had to get up.

I really didn't want to go with Demetri, but I know that he needed Felix with him.

As we got up, I looked back at the bed, and it looked like we made a nice mess of the sheets.

I couldn't help the blush that covered my face.

"Baby, please don't be embarrassed about this. It was wonderful, and I liked it. I've never felt anything like it and I hope I can get you to do it again," he said as we went to shower.

We took a quick shower and then got dressed.

We went downstairs and ate quick breakfast before Demetri and Felix showed up.

The doorbell rang and Edward went to get it.

I knew who it was and I felt really nervous about being along with Demetri.

But I will not let Edward know it. I just have to go to my appointment and then get back home.

Then he could leave me home alone.

It will be fine.

Edward came back in the kitchen with Demetri and Felix following him.

"Morning Miss. Swan," Demetri said.

"Morning."

I got up and put our dishes away.

Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, it will be fine. I've warned him and if he as much as breathes on you wrong I'll fucking kill him."

I nodded as he kissed me and said he'd see me in a bit.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Demetri out to the car.

He opened the door and I got in.

He drove to Carlisle's office and walked me inside.

He placed his hand on my back and I cringed away.

Carlisle came out and looked at my face and knew something that was wrong.

He gave Demetri a hard look.

"Bella, come with me," he said as he reached for my arm.

I smiled up at him.

"He makes you nervous, huh?"

"Very," I said as we went to his office.

He got out everything he would need to take my blood.

As he worked her talked about things and then after taking my blood he wrote out prescriptions for me for prenatal vitamins.

He walked me back out and told me to get them filled as soon as possible.

He told me to have a good day. He gave me a quick hug and told me to call once I got home safely.

He must not trust Demetri that much.

I walked to the car, and he was behind me. He started to put his hand on my back again and I told him don't touch me.

He just glared at me, obviously not used to someone telling him that.

He drove home with a hard look on his face.

I prayed that Edward would be home, but I knew he wouldn't be.

As he pulled up into the driveway, I hopped out of the car hoping that he would just go wherever he goes.

But of course not he followed me into the house.

"Demetri, you don't have to stay here. I'm fine by myself," I said as I hung up my jacket.

"Mr. Cullen has always let me hang around his house before. I'll wait here until I get my orders from him."

Demetri's voice was cold and final - nothing I could really do, but I'm not gonna sit here in the same room with him. I decided to go change the sheets on the bed.

To my surprise and dread Demetri followed me down the hall.

I turned and faced him telling him I don't need him to follow me around the house.

He doesn't say a word but his hand goes to my back again.

I pushed his hand off me, "Don't fucking touch me."

He just laughed right in my face and reached for me again.

"You're just a little whore, aren't you? Why don't you give me a little taste of your honey?"

The look on his face is filled with fury and I know he will hurt me.

I back further into the bedroom trying to get away.

"I see you gave the boss some action this morning - my turn."

To my horror he starts unzipping his pants and kept walking toward me.

I prayed Edward would get here and save me.

When my back hit the wall I'm so frightened I felt like I would throw up.

He reached for me and grabbed my arm hard, sending pain through me and rubbed his dick on my leg.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it."

He pulled on me dragging me toward the bed.

I fought him the best I could.

I pulled my hand back and slapped at him, my fingernails scratched his face.

"You fucking little bitch," he said as he slapped me knocking me back on the bed.

He leaned over me and I could see hate in his eyes.

He grabbed my blouse and ripped it open.

When he leaned down toward my breasts I did the only thing I could think of and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin.

He let out a scream and rolled off me.

I took my chance and made a run for it, straight to Edward's office.

I fumbled with the key to get the drawer open and then got the box out and opened it.

I picked up the gun with trembling hands.

I could hear him running down the hall. I check to make sure the gun was loaded.

"Where did you go you little, bitch?"

I knew I had to protect myself and my baby, in anyway that I could.

He peeked his head in the study and a sick smile crossed his face when he saw me.

"You're gonna get it now you slut."

The gun shook so hard in my hand that I could hardly raise it.

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I wasn't sure if I hit him, until I heard his piercing scream and then I heard him fall to the floor.

I ran from the room with the gun in my hand.

I ran down the stairs and hid under the table by the hallway closet.

I could hear the phone ringing, but I couldn't move.

I was petrified and shaking like a leaf.

Edward please come home.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth.

It will be okay, Edward will be here.

I hoped so anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for the overwhelming support and encouraging reviews for this story. Wow...

Here is the next chapter, ** Please be advised there are some violent scenes in this chapter.**

Chapter 30

**EPOV**

The meeting with Aro went well. I have to go out of town one day next week to take care of something for him. It's not dangerous but I'll need my gun for sure.

Felix and Demetri will be going with me, so I'll have Alice stay over with Bella. I don't want her to be alone.

I picked up my phone and called home. I wanted to know how the appointment went and just to check on her.

The phone just rang and rang, and finally went to voicemail.

I left a quick message as I looked out the window.

She better be okay or there will be hell to pay.

Maybe Alice came over and they went shopping.

No, Bella would've called me.

Felix sped up sensing my unease.

I nodded over at him. I'll be glad just to get home and find that Bella is asleep in our bed.

That would be great.

But I know in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right.

Felix pulled in my driveway at the same time as my father pulled up.

What the fuck is going on.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Before Bella left my office, I told her to call me once she got home and she never did."

"Why did you want her to call?"

"She seemed really uneasy with Demetri at the office," he said.

"Dammit! Bella had better be okay!"

Running up the stairs, I opened the door and heard nothing.

"Bella!" I screamed.

I heard a small whimper to my right and turned my head.

To my horror Bella was crouched beneath the entry table.

Her shirt is ripped down the front, blood is caked on her face and my gun is shaking in her hand.

Holy fucking shit, I'm going to kill someone.

My knees buckled and I dropped to the floor next to Bella.

I gathered her to me, "Who did this to you, baby? Who did this?"

Bella shakes violently against me and I try and calm myself to not scare her further.

Moving some of her hair from her face I asked her again through gritted teeth, "Who did this to you, my love?"

"D...Dem-"

I don't even let her finish, my blood boils with anger - I will kill him!

I pulled off my jacket and went to wrap it around her shoulders.

Slowly I slid my hand over hers and gently took the gun from her.

"I'm here now, baby. Everything will be fine. I will take care of everything."

"Stay with Bella, dad. Make sure that she and the baby are okay."

I stalked down the hall and up the stairs, my gun held firmly in my hand - I will take great pleasure in killing that mother fucker.

Demitri is on the floor of my study, holding his bloodied shoulder.

Burning hate filled me.

In one move I dropped to my knees and pressed the barrel of my gun to his head.

"Tell me, you worthless sack of shit - what did you do to my Bella?"

"Nothing she didn't ask me to, boss. She was begging me...begging me to fuck her right on your bed - like the whore she is."

I don't wait for him to say another word. I know my Bella, she is none of the things he said.

I don't flinch when I squeezed the trigger and grim satisfaction filled me to see the bullet hole through his head - brains and blood smeared across the floor.

From downstairs I heard Bella scream.

Felix steps into the study, "I'll take care of this for you, boss. Miss Swan needs you."

I nodded at him as I placed my gun on the desk and walked out.

Bella...she must be so scared. I hope this day hasn't given her second thoughts about me.

I ran down the stairs and took Bella from my father's arms.

"Are they ok? Please tell me that they're fine." I said to my dad over Bella's head.

"Other than bumps and bruises Bella is fine - the baby is fine too - he didn't violate her."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I'm still mad as hell, but at least Bella and our baby are safe.

My dad went upstairs to help Felix, leaving me alone with Bella.

I move us to the living room and sit her in my lap.

"Bella, love," I whispered.

She turned her face towards me, her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking.

"Baby, what happened?"

"He...he tried to...to rape me," she said and then she bursts into tears burying her face against my chest.

It takes everything in me to not scream in the anguish that ripped through my heart.

"Baby, it's okay. You are safe now. I took care of him."

She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my back.

I pulled her closer to me.

I think she was in shock, so I held her close to me as my father and Felix carried Demetri's body from the house.

Her tiny hands clutch at my shirt, as she sobbed uncontrollably against me.

I got up from the couch and carried her to the guest bedroom down the hall. I laid her on the bed and climbed in behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

I wanted to keep her close to me and I knew she'd want that too.

I could feel her body relax into mine and the shaking stopped somewhat.

She fell asleep. I held her as she slept fitfully.

She was tossing and turning, and talking.

She woke up screaming as she sat up and pushed me.

Yelling at me to get away from her.

I reached my hand out and touched her shoulder, she punched me in the jaw as her nail scratched my cheek.

It hurt like hell, but I knew that she wasn't fully awake.

Wrapping my arms around her, making sure that I had my hands over hers, I pulled her back to me.

"Baby, it's me," I cooed in her ear.

She looked up at me, blinking her eyes.

"Oh God, Edward," she said as her fingers traced the scratch along my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Don't worry baby, I'm fine. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't startle me. I had a nightmare and I reacted to it. I'm so sorry I scratched you."

I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently, "Don't worry, baby, it's just a scratch. My only concern is you, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Scared, but okay."

"And our little one?" I asked.

"Good. Your dad said since it's so early in the pregnancy, that the baby is well protected," she gave me a small smile.

"Well, you did an excellent job of protecting our baby. I'm proud of you for defending yourself."

"I was so scared that he was going to rape me, when he pushed me down on the bed I knew I had to get out of there. So I kneed him and took off running for your office. I got the gun, and he came in there. I closed my eyes and fired the gun," she rambled.

"You did good, baby. You don't have to worry about him ever again."

"What happened to him?" she asked looking up at me.

I knew I had to tell her the truth, even though I'm afraid that she will run from me.

"I did what I had to do, Bella to keep our baby and you safe...I killed him."

She just looked at me, this is it the moment that I'd lose my love forever.

She pulled away from me and ran down the hall.

I ran after her, but instead of running to the front door, she ran to the bathroom.

I stepped in the bathroom and she was huddled over the toilet dry heaving.

I sat next to her and pulled her hair back as she continued to throw up.

I rubbed circles on her back, as she sat down.

"I'm sorry," she said as she reached for the towel to wipe her face.

"Baby, you don't have to apologize to me. You've had quite a day."

She nodded.

"Baby, how do you feel about what I told you I did?" I asked as I pulled her to me.

"I'm fine with it. You were protecting me and our baby. I can't be upset with that. Besides I love you no matter what."

She stood up to rinse her mouth and I pulled her to me when she was finished.

"I love you, baby forever. I'd do anything to protect the two most important people in my life. Hell, love I'd die for you both," I said as I crushed my lips to hers.

I carried Bella to the living room and I went to make her something to eat and then I need to go call Aro.

I had to let him know what happened and that I killed Demetri.

I know my uncle won't be too upset about him, since he places a high value on the lives of our mates and children.

As I waited for her soup to heat up, I called my uncle and explained it all to him.

He said that he understood and would've done the same thing if he were in my shoes.

He asked about Bella and the baby, I assured him that both are doing well.

He told me to treasure what I've found with Bella and I assured him that I will.

Once I was finished I carried the soup out to Bella.

I also made some for myself.

I sat down next to her and helped her sit up.

"Baby, my uncle cannot wait to meet you. He asked how you were doing. He said that he would've done the same thing I did."

She smiled at me as she started to eat.

I was so relieved that she isn't running from me.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing. Here is the next update, we hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 31

**BPOV**

It's been about a week since the incident with Demetri, and I've been missing Edward.

He had to go out of town to do some business for his uncle, so he had Alice stay with me.

He said it was to help me feel comfortable, since he wasn't home.

I think it was more his peace of mind, ensuring that I'd be safe and not afraid.

He hasn't touched me since before the incident and I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't want me the same anymore.

Sure, he's kissed me and held me, but we haven't been intimate.

He was coming home tonight, and I was going to seduce him.

I hoped that it worked, I missed him so much.

I don't know how I'll deal with it if he rejected me.

Alice helped me set everything up, and she even helped me get ready.

"Bella, Edward won't know what hit him when he sees you in this," she said as she finished braiding my hair.

"I hope so Alice, he hasn't touched me in a long time," I said as the blush spread on my cheeks.

"I don't see how you can blush and look the way you do right now. If he doesn't fuck you the way you look, I'm kicking his ass."

"Thanks Alice," I said as her phone chimed.

"It's Jasper they will be here in five minutes. Let me know how it goes."

Jasper took over Demetri's place, and it seems to be working out good.

Alice left just as Edward came in the door.

I was standing against the doorway of the dining room when he came in.

"Hey baby," he called as he sat his bag down.

"Hi," I said.

He finally looked at me and swallowed hard.

"Holy fuck, Bella," he said as he stalked towards me.

"You looking fucking awesome. What's up?"

"I want you, Edward," I said as I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Bella stop," he said. I felt my heart sink from the rejection. "We don't have to do this."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I was tired, frustrated, and something in me snapped.

I shouted, "You mean you don't want to do this! You mean you don't want me anymore! I get it Edward, after what happened, you are repulsed by me."

I was sobbing by the time I finished talking.

"Bella, no. Oh God, no. You think I don't want you? You're crazy. I want you all the time. I'm just... just.. afraid I guess. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I don't ever want you to hurt again."

I wiped my tears. "Edward, you won't hurt me. Just let me be in control."

I kissed him on the neck, and then kissed my way to his lips. Again I pressed my tongue against his lips begging for entrance, which he willing gave.

.

Our tongues collided against each other as his hand found my bottom.

"Fuck, Bella I should go away more often," he growled as he pushed me against the wall.

His mouth devoured mine as I clung to him.

I pulled away to breathe as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward, take me to our room."

He carried me up the stairs, kissing me all the way.

He still wanted me.

He pushed open the door and then kicked it shut.

"Baby, are you sure?" he asked as he laid me on the bed.

"Yes, Edward. God, yes. I've missed you so much baby," I said as I pulled him down on top of me.

Mmm, I could feel how hard he was for me.

I ran my hand down his back and then around to the front of his shirt.

I didn't even bother unbuttoning his shirt, I just pulled it.

Sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Fuck baby," he said as he shrugged out of his shirt.

He moaned as my fingers came in contact with his nipples as I moved my hands down his chest to the top of his pants.

I pushed hurriedly against his jeans - I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

I got them down as far as I could, and then he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Slowly he moved his hands to the hem of my nightgown and pushed it up.

He dipped his head down to kiss my still flat stomach.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered as he pressed his lips to my stomach.

Instantly the tears formed in my eyes.

He was too sweet to me.

I don't deserve someone like him.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his face back to mine, kissing him hard.

Our tongues claiming each others as his hands cupped my breasts.

His thumbs running over the tips as I arched upwards into him, pressing myself against his hardening cock.

He pressed gently, open mouth kisses up my neck to my ear.

"Baby, there's no rush. Let me worship you."

I nodded as he continued.

Each kiss ignited a fire within me.

I craved his touch, his lips, his everything.

He kissed my forehead, my nose and both my cheeks before slowly kissing my lips.

He gently bit down on my bottom lip as I moaned and felt wetness pooling between my legs.

"Edward," I whimpered as he teased my nipple with his tongue, before closing his lips around it.

He sucked hard as he rolled the other between his fingers.

Fuck, he was driving me crazy with want.

"I need you inside me, Edward," I pleaded.

He shook his head no, as he looked up at me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I want to taste you baby. I've been wanting to for a while, I just wasn't sure if you'd want me to," he said as he slid down the bed.

He moved my legs apart and settled between them.

The first flick of his tongue over my slick folds made my whole body tense.

"Relax, baby. Lay back and let me pleasure you."

I eased my body back against the bed and waited.

Again I felt his tongue spread across my pussy - it felt unbelievable.

His tongue moved between my folds, circling around my clit.

My heart is hammering in my chest and all I can hear is my own panting.

He pulled his face away and looked up at me.

"Mmm... baby you taste incredible."

His fingers brushed my entrance and pushed inside at the same time as he sucked my clit into his mouth.

My back arched off the bed and I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Edward," I murmured.

His fingers pumped inside me while his tongue lavished my bundle of nerves - driving me insane.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Please let me come...please, please." I begged him.

He quickened his pace and sucked harder and in seconds I'm screaming his name and coming hard around his fingers.

He removed his fingers and looked at the wetness there.

Slowly he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth.

He growled as he sucked his fingers clean.

.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good," he said as he hovered over me and kissed me.

I could taste myself on his lips and tongue.

"Mmm.. we taste good together," I said as I pulled him down to me.

He aligned himself with my entrance and pushed inside.

Fuck, I loved the feeling of him inside me. He filled me so perfectly.

He pinned my arms above my head as he moved in and out of me.

He pushed a little harder then he had before and it felt amazing.

"More, Edward. Harder...please."

He slammed into me again harder than the last time.

"Fuck," I cried out.

He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"No, it's okay keep going," I said urging him on.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not, it feels so good," I said as he picked up his pace.

I could tell he was getting close.

"Baby, tell me you are close," he gritted out.

"Yes, Edward. So close," I panted.

Edward really let go now and moved inside me with unbelievable force.

He dipped his head down and captured my nipple, sucking it deep in his mouth.

I exploded around him, clutching him to me as my orgasm rocked my body.

Edward jerked inside me and I felt his warm seed fill me.

"Fuck, Bella, that was so good."

"Yes," I agreed as I kissed him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby. Forever," he said as he rolled us to lay on our sides.

He pulled me against his chest and held me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"For what, baby?"

"For wanting me still, for loving me and just being you."

"I'll always want you, baby. You know I'll love you forever. You are everything to me, love."

"I was so scared that you didn't want me anymore," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Baby, that will never happen. You are my life. I love you with everything I have and everything I am," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it was perfect. I loved the feel of you claiming my body,"

He smiled as he held me close to him.

As we laid there, my stomach growled.

We both laughed and he got up pulling me with him.

"Let's go eat, baby. We got to keep you fed," he said as he grabbed his boxers and handed me a t-shirt.

He led me into the kitchen where we ate the dinner I prepared for us.

We held hands as we ate, it seemed like we needed to be connected to each other.

As we were eating, the phone rang and Edward went to answer it.

He was on the phone for a few minutes and when he came back to the table, he smiled at me.

"Baby, that was my uncle. He wants us to come to dinner the day after tomorrow," he said as he held my hand.

"Your uncle wants to meet me?"

"Yes, love. He wants to meet the woman who has captivated his nephew so much."

"Okay, I hope I make a good impression," I said as I took a bite of my salad.

"You will, baby. He'll love you."

"I hope so, Edward."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and supporting this story..

**Chapter 32**

**EPOV**

We were getting ready to go to my uncle's for dinner. Bella was so nervous, she changed clothes like three times already.

"Baby, you look perfect. He's going to love you regardless of what you wear," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You can't know that, Edward."

"I can. He'll love you because I love you."

"I just don't want to be an embarrassment to you," she said as she sat on the bed with her hands in her lap.

I sat down in front of her and took her hands in mine, "Baby, you could never embarrass me."

"But I'm not sophisticated or anything, what if I say something stupid?"

"Just be you, baby...that's why I love you, cuz you're just yourself."

She nodded and I pulled her up to me, wrapping her in my arms. "He'll love you, don't worry."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed my hand leading me from the bedroom.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, I loved that I could make her smile just by holding her hand.

I've never felt such love for any woman.

I've been with many women, but none of them have ever touched my heart the way my Bella has. She's perfect and she loves me so completely.

I can't wait to ask her to be my wife. I know that it's really fast, but when you find that one true love I believe you got to grab ahold and never let go.

I grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on.

As I did, she leaned up and kissed my lips.

"I love you, Edward so much," she said as she hugged me.

"I love you too, baby."

I slipped my jacket on and opened the door for her.

I heard her gasp and I looked up to see her father's police cruiser behind my car.

Fuck, this cannot be good.

She grabbed my hand and held on tightly.

I felt her hand tremble slightly in mine.

I just glared at him but it was Bella that spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said with such hatred in her voice.

I just stared at her.

"I'm here to take you home," he stated.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you. I. Am. Home," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"This is not your home!

"Yes, it is. Wherever Edward is, that is my home," her voice trembled but she didn't cower.

I was so proud of her, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter? You brainwashed her, she was never like this before you came along," he yelled at me.

"Bella is her own woman - I haven't made her do anything she doesn't want to. She has just discovered what a real home is - a place where she is loved and protected."

She smiled up at me as she placed her hand on her stomach.

I put my hand over hers and smiled back at her, momentarily forgetting that her father was there.

It was so easy to get lost in our own little world.

"You don't fool me, Cullen - looking all happy and domestic. You aren't putting one of your murdering bastards in my daughter."

Bella blushed and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face.

"You fucker. You will pay for doing this to her," he said as he pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed it at me.

Bella moved in front of me.

"He wasn't alone in it. I was there too. And I'm glad that I'm pregnant with OUR baby. If you hurt Edward, you have to go through me first."

He held his gun pointed at his own daughter, he'd fucking kill her to get to me.

I couldn't believe him, the anger was rising in my body. I could feel it and taste it.

Neither one was backing down, and I didn't know what to do.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist trying to pull her behind me, but she had her feet firmly planted and there was no moving her.

Finally, he lowered the gun and stared at us.

"You're just fucking whore like your mother," he said looking right at me.

I saw nothing but red as I moved from behind her so fast that he didn't have time to move.

I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him on the hood of the car.

"You don't fucking talk to her like that. She is NOT a whore. She's is your fucking daughter and you should respect her and her decisions. YOU don't deserve to be called a father. A father protects his child, not hit them. A father loves his child, not berates them. You are a piece of shit, who thinks they can control people and you don't like it that Bella isn't under your control."

I let him go before I didn't something I'd regret.

I turned to look at Bella, who was now crying and screaming for me.

He took that opportunity to sucker punch me right in the jaw.

It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hitting him back, that's what he was trying to do.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Cullen," he said as he turned to look at Bella.

"Isabella, mark my words you will be home, soon. Very soon, and we'll take care of that little bastard you are carrying."

With that he got in his car and sped off.

I watched as Bella crumbled to the ground, clutching her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

I ran over and dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here, everything is fine."

She reached up and traced the red spot on my face.

"I'm sorry he hit you," she said as a sob escaped her.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for," I said pulling her to me.

"Yes, it's my fault. He wouldn't be after you if we weren't together."

"Never say that again! You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I cherish you, and this baby is a precious gift - I would take that punch everyday to have you in my life. You are more than worth it..

"How do you do that? Love me so completely when I bring so much trouble to your life?"

"Bella, baby, trouble has always been in my life. You bring me peace and happiness. If anything I have brought trouble to yours."

"No Edward, before you my life was nothing. I went to work and then home. Now I have a purpose and I have found love beyond anything I could've ever hoped for," she said as she touched my cheek.

"Then be happy, baby. Every life has trouble, some more then others, but don't ever think for a second that I regret any part of my life with you."

I lifted her up from the ground and kissed her deeply. I wanted her to feel my love for her, all the way to her toes.

I walked us to the car and helped her in. I kissed her forehead as I buckled her seatbelt for her.

Getting in the car, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful as she stood up to her father. I was so proud of her but also scared shitless as he pointed the gun at her.

I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.

I drove us to my uncle's, holding her hand all the way.

"Baby, I don't think you're nervous about my uncle anymore," I said with a laugh.

"No, I guess not." Her laughter sounded like music to my ears.

The drive went fast, as I held Bella's hand the whole time.

When we pulled up in front of the house my uncle was coming out the door to greet us.

Bella tensed a little, but I got out of the car and opened her door for her. Just as my uncle reached us.

I took her hand and helped her out.

She smiled at me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Uncle Aro this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Bella this is my Uncle Aro."

My uncle pulled Bella into a hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"Welcome, Bella. Welcome to our family."

Bella wasn't sure how to take my uncle, but she did hug him back.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you," she said quietly.

He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her into the house, leaving me to walk behind them.

As she walked with Aro, she reached back for me. I intertwined my fingers with hers.

Aro led us into the house, pointing out pictures and trinkets as we head to the dining room.

"Edward, I'm so happy to see you." my aunt Renata came and hugged me tightly.

"Darling, meet the newest member of our family. This is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend."

My aunt looked her over and then pulled Bella to her. "Welcome to the family."

"Edward, you did well. She's beautiful."

Bella blushed and I just smiled.

"There's more darling, she's pregnant. Our Edward is going to be a daddy," Aro announced proudly.

"Oh Edward! A daddy! This is fabulous!"

Renata and Aro never had children and I have always been their favorite.

"Yes, Aunt Renata - we are very excited." I told her gripping Bella's hand tighter.

She hugged us both and then told us to sit.

I led Bella to the table and started to pull her chair out for her, but she turned to me and asked me where the bathroom was.

I told her where it was and she excused herself.

"How is Bella doing since the whole Demetri incident?" Aro asked.

"She's dealing with that rather well. I just wish there was something we could do about her father. He's not happy that we are together."

"Yeah, Emmett thinks planting some kind of evidence of corruption and then tip off the FBI."

"That could work, but would Bella be okay with that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but before I did anything like that I would definitely talk to her first.

Bella came back from the bathroom and I pulled her chair out for her.

Renata served dinner and we started to eat.

Aro loved talking to Bella, he'd tell her stories from when I was a little boy.

"Here's a great one, Bella. When Edward was four he was obsessed with cowboys and he would ride his stick horse all around the house in just his underwear and cowboy boots, wearing a red cowboy hat and had a little cap gun strapped to his hip - I'm certain we have pictures somewhere."

"Aww, I'd love to see the pictures", Bella said as she smiled at me.

"Well, I will look them up after we are done eating," my aunt told her as a blush covered my cheeks.

Bella reached her hand up to my cheek, "This is beautiful on you, too."

"Look at them dear, they are oblivious that we are even in the room," Renata said.

"Yes, true love is a beautiful sight to watch. Edward, has truly found his other half."

"Sorry," I said.

"No problem, Edward. It's beautiful to watch young people in love.

We finished eating and we went into the the living room as my aunt cleared the table.

Bella offered to help, but my aunt told her to just relax and sit with us.

Bella and I took a seat together on the sofa.

"Bella, I have a little gift for you." My uncle says as he grabs a small box from the fireplace mantle.

He hands it to Bella and takes a seat in an armchair across from us.

Bella looked at me in surprise and I smiled at her and told her to open it.

She pulled the ribbon from the box and pulled off the lid.

She gasped when she saw the silver necklace inside the box.

"Its so beautiful," she said.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." my uncle told her. "Put it on her, Edward - I want to see how it looks."

I took the necklace that had the Cullen family crest in my fingers and slipped it around Bella's slim neck.

The necklace sat right above the heart necklace I already gave her.

I kissed her cheek as I let go of her hair.

"Ah.. simply beautiful, Bella," Aro said as he looked at her. "You are officially part of the family."

As he said that to her, I could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome," she said quietly.

"You're welcome dear. Know that we are here for you and we are your family."

"Aro, stop making the girl cry," Renata said as she came in carrying a stack of pictures.

Oh God, she found the pictures.

"I just gave her the necklace," Aro whined.

"Aunt Ren, Bella isn't used to all of us being nice to her. But I think it will grow on her," I said as I wiped the tear that escaped her eye.

Bella smiled up at me as I pulled her close to my side.

"Alright, are you ready to see little Edward?" she asked as she handed Bella the stack of pictures.

Bella laughed as she looked down at the picture of me in my underwear.

"Aww... you look so cute," she said.

Some of the pictures I haven't seen in a long time.

My aunt and uncle sat and watched us look at the pictures.

A smile on both of their faces.

As we finished looking at the pictures, Bella went to hand them to Renata but she told her that she can keep them since she has others.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Renata." I told her. I am actually pleased, now that I'm going to be a dad I'm feeling a little nostalgic.

I never imagined my life this way. I never thought I was father material, but I guess I never had someone in my life that I wanted to have children with. I hope I don't fuck this up.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer... I own none of the characters... Stephenie Meyer owns them all.

Enjoy the next update.

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

His hand caressed the slight swell between my hips.

This was his favorite way to sleep, and I really didn't mind it. But this morning, it was annoying me.

"Edward," I said as I pushed his shoulder.

He groaned but didn't wake up.

"Edward," I said louder.

"Hmm.. baby," he said groggily.

"Edward, wake up! I need to pee!"

"No, not without a kiss first, baby."

"Not funny, I really have to go," I said as I pushed him off of me and climbed out of the bed.

I went in the bathroom and took care of everything I needed to.

I came back to the bed and Edward was sitting up against the headboard.

I took one look at him and burst into tears.

He hopped off the bed and knelt in front of me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked holding my hands.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know," I sobbed.

"Is there anything I can do, baby?"

"Just hold me," I told him.

"I can handle that," he said gathering me to him.

He rubbed my back as he held me in his arms.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay."

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"Baby, that was nothing - don't even worry about it."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't like being mean to you. I love you so much."

"It's just hormones, baby, you can't help it. I know you don't mean it. Your body is going through so many changes. Some of which I am loving by the way," he said as he cupped my breasts in his hands.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, bringing his lips to mine.

Slowly he sat back against the headboard with me in his lap.

He wrapped me in his arms as we continued kissing.

His tongue massaged mine and I pulled on the back of his hair.

Mmm... he felt so good.

I pushed my hips against his making him moan into my mouth.

I pulled my mouth from his and kissed my way up to his ear, "I want you," I told him.

Edward's hands slid under my tank top, forcing it over my head.

His mouth descends to my sensitive breasts as soon as they are exposed to him.

He flicks his tongue over the nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh God, Edward!" It felt so good when he did that.

I slid my hand down between us, reaching for his growing hard on and pumping it a few times, feeling him hiss around my nipple.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he pulled away from my breast.

Sliding his hands down my sides to my shorts as he slid them down my legs.

His fingers brushed my inner thigh and I moved against him.

Edward brushed his fingers over me, "Fuck, baby, you're so wet."

"You make me this way," I said as I moved over him.

He placed his hands on my ass and lifted me gently, aligning himself with me.

Slowly he lowered me down on him, filling me. I loved the feel of him inside me.

We both moaned at the feeling.

I rolled my hips over him and he moaned as his lips found my neck.

I moaned as his lips sucked, nipped and kissed along my collarbone.

"Baby you always feel so perfect."

He placed his hands on my hips as he thrusted up into me.

I moaned as he hit that spot inside me.

He did that several more times as I continued to move over him.

"Fuck Edward, so close," I said clutching onto his shoulders.

He snaked his hand between up and rubbed my clit.

I exploded around him, rocking hard against him, yelling his name in my ecstasy.

With a few more thrusts he came hard as he yelled my name.

I leaned against his chest as we caught our breath.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too."

We held each other as sat there, both of us feeling so much in the moment. But not needing a lot of words to express it.

We didn't need to filled every moment with words.

"Baby, we have to get ready to go to my dad's office," he said after awhile.

"I know," I said pulling back from him.

We got up and went to shower quickly.

Edward was very good, he didn't try anything while we were in the shower, this time anyway.

Once we were dressed, we headed out the door but not without Edward grabbing a few pop tarts and granola bars for breakfast.

I gave him a stern look.

"What?" he asked when we were in the car and he shoved some of the pop tart in his mouth.

"Just so you know this will not pass for breakfast for our child," I said taking a bite of the granola bar.

"I know, baby. This is just my breakfast on the go," he smirked as he held out half of the frosted strawberry pop tart.

Usually I don't eat them, but this morning they looked really good.

I took it from him and ate it.

He smiled over at me as he drove to his father's office.

Edward parked the car and jumped out to open my door.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the office.

One of the nurses, looked at Edward and smiled at him.

He just looked at her and told her that we have an appointment with Carlisle.

She hurriedly left and went to tell Carlisle that we were there.

Edward smirked at me.

Sometimes he was such a cocky smart ass.

Carlisle came out to greet us and then ushered us into an examination room.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked.

"I've been feeling good. Just rather emotional," I said.

"Yeah, she's been crying a lot," Edward said.

"That's perfectly normal. Have you been tired?" he asked.

"Yeah some," I said.

"That's normal too."

"Well first I need to get a urine sample from you." Carlisle told me.

I look at him in confusion and Carlisle rushes to explain.

"It's to make sure you're healthy and your body chemistry is normal."

Carlisle hands me a small cup and tells me me to leave it on the counter for the nurse when I was finished.

After I finish up I returned to the exam room and got back on the exam table.

"Let's take a listen to that heartbeat, shall we?."

Edward and I both nod happily at Carlisle.

I laid back on the table as Carlisle rolled a small machine to the side of the exam table.

"This is the ultrasound machine, I'm going to need you to pull down the waist of your pants, Bella and pull your shirt up - just enough to expose your stomach."

"I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it will be a little cold."

When the gel hit my stomach I gasped - he was right, it is cold.

Carlisle takes a small attachment from the machine a pressed it low on my stomach.

The monitor on the machine came to life and crackled and popped, and whirring sound filled the room.

"There it is, there's your baby."

Carlisle pointed to a dark spot on the monitor and a rhythmic thumping comes from the monitor.

I reached for Edwards hand and pulled it too me, emotion welling inside me.

Edward kissed my cheek, "There's our baby, Bella. I can't believe it."

I kissed Edwards fingers, unable to express all the feelings inside me.

Carlisle printed off pictures of our little bean and handed them to Edward as I straightened my clothes.

"Bella, I set up your next appointments for you," he said.

"Okay," I said taking the paper from him.

Edward helped me down and wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks, Dad. We'll see ya later."

"Take care of each and don't forget we expect you at the house for Thanksgiving."

"I know, Dad," Edward said taking my hand.

I totally forgot about the holiday's coming up.

"Edward, I forgot about the holiday's. I don't know what to buy for you or anyone," I said.

"Baby, we can figure that out together. As for getting me anything, I have everything I want right here with you. You've given me so much already," he said as he placed his hand on the slight swell of my stomach.

"But... but I still need to buy you something," I whined.

"Okay baby, I will think of something," he smirked.

I nodded as he helped me in the car.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.. A little Sweetward for everyone.

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the bed alone, it's Thanksgiving today and I wanted to cuddle with my baby.

I looked at the clock and it was only five-thirty. Where was Bella?

I got up and went to the bathroom, but she wasn't in there.

Hmm... I walked down the stairs and I smelled the most heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen.

I could smell cinnamon, pumpkin and chocolate.

Walking into the kitchen, Bella was dancing around totally oblivious to my presence.

She had her headphones in and making many beautiful desserts.

I just stood in the doorway and watched her.

She looked so beautiful.

Her body was changing more and more.

Her breasts are beginning to strain in her shirt and she has her sweats and panties pushed low on her hips, I know they are uncomfortable on her stomach - I need to get my girl some proper maternity clothes.

I quietly walked up behind her and hugged her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

I reached up and pulled her ear buds out and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, its just me," I murmured against her ear.

"I thought you were still asleep," she said.

"I woke up and you were gone. I missed you."

"Aww.. I missed you too. But I wanted to get these pies done. I know your brother will be able to eat a lot."

"All these are for him? What about me baby?"

"I've made extra for you," she said as she ran her fingers over the stubble on my cheek.

"Thank you, baby. I'm sure everyone will love your pie, I know I do," I said winking at her.

I wasn't exactly talking about the pie she was making, even though they looked delicious.

I ran my fingers up and down her arms as she finished putting the strawberries on the cheesecake she was making.

She finished making the pies and then turned around in my arms.

"Are you hungry for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm hungry, but not necessarily for food," I said as I kissed her lips.

"Oh yeah? And what is it you're hungry for, Mr. Cullen?"

"You baby, always you," I said as I lifted her up into my arms.

"Edward," she whined.

"Bella," I said back to her as I carried her up the stairs to our bedroom.

I laid her gently on our bed.

Slowly I pulled her sweats down her legs, along with her underwear.

Looking down I could see how aroused she was already.

I hovered over her as I kissed her lips, pushing her shirt up as I moved my hands over her skin.

She moaned as my tongue massaged hers.

"Baby, you make me so hard. I've never been this way with anyone. You own every part of me."

"Mmm... . you know what you do to me, Edward."

"That I do, baby."

I leaned in and closed my lips over her nipple, as I sucked it lightly.

"Edward."

I loved hearing my name from her lips.

I kissed my way down her body, and I stopped at the ever growing swell between her hips.

I kissed all over the her belly as she giggled as the stubble tickled her.

I moved my face down, hearing Bella's breath catch as I did .

I kissed her thighs and nudged her legs further apart.

She sighed loudly when I pressed a kiss to her center.

"More, Edward," she whined.

I slowly pushed two fingers inside her, reveling in her warmth before I started to move them in and out.

"Baby, you feel so good around me."

She nodded as she clenched her eyes shut and arched her back as my tongue came in contact with her clit.

"Fuck," she whispered as I sucked it into mouth and gently nipped it with my teeth.

Her moans were causing my cock to become harder against her leg.

I ignore my own want and pushed my fingers in harder, this is all for her right now.

I want to watch her come apart and hear her scream my name.

She was so beautiful when she came.

Pushing my fingers in and out, I curled them inside hitting that special spot that made her gasp loudly, and I latched onto her clit as she came hard around me.

"Edward, fuck, so good," she screamed above me.

I couldn't help but smile against her as I lapped up everything she gave me.

As she came down, I removed my fingers and looked at the wetness there.

She reached for me and pulled me up to her.

She took my fingers into her mouth and sucked them.

Holy fucking shit, that was so hot.

I nearly came as she moaned around my fingers.

She released my fingers and licked her lips as I crashed mine to hers.

My cock was so hard as her hand drifted over to it.

She wrapped her hand around it and moved it up and down a few times.

"Mmm... baby," I moaned pushing myself up into her hand.

Bella moved her hand up and over the tip of my cock, trailing her fingers around and down my shaft.

Her eyes met mine and I could see so much desire there.

Slowly she bent her down to my cock and took the tip into her mouth.

She sucked it softly, not taking too much in.

"Baby, you don't have to do this, I don't want..."

I couldn't continue with my thought as she took a little more of me in her mouth.

Fuck, she felt so good.

"Bella," I murmured as she sucked and licked up my cock.

My breathing picked up as she continued alternating between sucking me and moving her hand over me.

She looked glorious with my cock in her mouth and watching her only turned me on more.

I clutched my hands in the sheet so that I wouldn't put them in her hair. I didn't want to hit her gag reflex if I thrusted up into her.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close. Don't stop," I panted.

I could feel my orgasm building with each touch of her tongue and her hand.

Bella sucked a bit harder and as she did her teeth gently scraped over the tip, causing me to thrust slightly upward.

I hissed as her tongue circled the tip as I exploded in her mouth.

"Bella, fuck, oh my Bella," I chanted as she swallowed everything I had to give.

She released me and climbed up to lay next to me as I caught my breath.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

Our tongues tangling together, as I deepened the kiss.

We pulled away and I held her close to me.

"Baby, that was ... I have no words for it."

"Amazing, stupendous, fantastic. Do any of those work for you?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes, all those and so much more."

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure if I would be able to do that for you, this time."

"Baby, never feel that you have to do that, I'd be happy even if you just used your hands. Okay?" I asked cupping her chin in my hand.

She nodded and then smiled at me.

I laid there holding her in my arms, my thoughts were all over the place. Thinking about how much I wanted her with me forever.

I needed to go out and buy her the best engagement ring I could find.

I want to propose to her on Christmas. I know to some it will seem fast, but when you know, you just know.

If anything I have learned from the life I lead, is that life is short. You need to grab on to the things you want and never let go, because you never know when it could end.

Bella was drawing little circles over my heart with her fingers and I kissed her head.

"Baby, I'm going to marry you one day," I said quietly.

I knew she heard me, because she nodded as my alarm clock went off.

I wasn't ready to get up and share my Bella with the rest of our family.

But it would be her first Cullen Thanksgiving, so that in itself was exciting.

"Bella, do you want to shower together or separate?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Um... separate, if that is okay," she said looking down. "I just need to finish some of the pies.

"That's fine, baby. I knew you needed to finish some of them since I pulled you away," I gave her my smirk and she nodded.

"Baby, you never have to worry about telling me what you want to do. I love you, always remember that."

"I love you too, Edward."

I got up from the bed and helped her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered.

I pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. "Your welcome, but what for?"

"For loving me, for wanting us, and for being here for me," she said as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'll want you forever, Bella. As long as you'll have me," I said as I kissed her lips.

She pulled away and said, "Forever sounds perfect."

She walked from our room and I headed to the bathroom with a smile on my face.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**BPOV**

I finished the pies and went back to our bedroom just as Edward was putting on his shirt.

I couldn't help but smile at his messy hair.

He looked up and smiled at me as he finished tying his tie.

I grabbed my robe and went into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and washed my hair.

I knew that we had to get there so I didn't take my time.

I was nervous because I was meeting Emmett's wife for the first time today.

I hoped that she liked me, but who knows.

I got out of the shower and dried off.

I slipped my robe on and went out to our room.

I started to get dressed as Edward watched from the bed.

I pulled on my underwear and felt uncomfortable in them.

I groaned and made a face.

I hated that things were not fitting as they used to.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Yes, there is. I can tell."

"Fine nothing is fitting right," I said plopping down next to him.

"Baby, it's okay. We'll just have to get you some maternity clothes, he said as he touched my cheek..

"I don't want to go, nothing fits," I whined.

"You look beautiful, I swear."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"No, I said it because its true and you are beautiful."

"I love you, you are too good to me."

I finished getting dressed and I looked in the mirror to brush my hair, I guess I looked alright.

Edward came to stand behind me.

He fastened my necklaces around my neck, "See baby, how beautiful you are?"

I looked and I couldn't see myself the way he did.

But I smiled anyway.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hands on my belly.

"I love you both so much," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Mmm... I love you both too,"I said putting my hands over his.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said as we walked from our room.

Edward gathered the pies and we walked to the door.

We put our coats on and went out to the car.

I was glad that it hasn't snowed yet.

I wasn't ready to deal with the ice and walking on it.

Edward drove and it was quiet in the car.

We didn't need every moment filled with words.

I looked over at him and he looked so handsome.

He seemed to be lost in thought as he drove.

I couldn't believe that he loved me as much as he did. I have so much to be thankful for this year.

I was nervous about going to the Cullen's for Thanksgiving.

I reached over and placed my hand on his hand.

He intertwined our fingers and he drove in complete silence.

To other people it would seem like we were mad at each other, but we weren't. We were comfortable with the silence.

He pulled into the driveway of their house and my heart started to beat faster.

"Baby, it's okay. You know everyone but Rosalie. If she's a bitch to you, I'll take care of her. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just want all of your family to like me," I said.

"If she has a problem with you, fuck her. Nothing will ever change my love for you," he smiled at me as we got out of the car.

I tried to help carry some of the pies, but Edward said he had them all.

So I walked next to him, and hoped that none of them fell over, because he'd be wearing them.

Before we reached the door, Emmett flung it open, nearly knocking the boxes of pies over.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Emmett snickered.

"Ha ha,just for that you are getting none of these mouth watering pies, my Bella made," Edward said.

I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett looked heartbroken.

"Edward, stop teasing your brother, he can have some pie."

"Fine, but he can't have the special pie," he whispered in my ear, "because that pie is only for me."

Holy shit, why did he have to say that now.

He's going to be in trouble later.

I just looked at him and smiled.

We followed Emmett into the kitchen as he told his mom that Edward was being mean to him.

I couldn't help but laugh as they sounded so childish.

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again," Esme said.

"It's nice to see you too," I said as I pulled off my coat.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Edward and Emmett put the pies away as Alice breezed in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here," she said hugging me.

"Me too, Alice," I said.

"You looked great, considering you live with my brother."

"Hey, what is it pick on Edward day," he said as he pulled off his coat.

"No, it's just annoy Edward day," Emmett said ruffling his hair.

"Hey don't mess with the hair," Edward said trying to smooth it down.

"It's no use, hopefully your child doesn't inherit your hair," Emmett said as a tall blonde walked in.

She looked over at me and I could feel the temperature change in the room.

She just stood there staring at me and I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Rosalie, stop giving Bella the bitch brow," he said to her quietly.

"Bella Swan this is Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Rosalie, this is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend and the mother-to-be of his children," Emmett said.

"She's pregnant. That's perfect. First, you get yourself involved with the police chief's daughter and then you get her pregnant. How stupid are you, Edward. How do you know she's not with you to spy on the family business to report back to him everything she knows. You are so stupid, Edward. You think with your dick, not your brains," she said as she continued to stare at me.

I could feel the tears building up and ready to spill over.

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say.

Edward's hands clenched at his side and he took a step closer to Rosalie.

"You will not speak that way about Bella ever again, do you understand me?"

Edward was pointing a finger right in her face and I could see his arm shaking in anger.

Rosalie doesn't even blink she looked him right in the eye, "How do you know, Edward? How do you know she isn't a spy?"

Edward's voice dripped rage when he spoke "I know because she stepped in front of a bullet for me when her father tried to shoot me and I know in my heart because I love this woman more than anything on this earth."

"What? When?" Esme said from behind me.

"The other day, before her appointment with dad. Doesn't matter now," he said staring at her.

"Rosalie, back the fuck off. Bella is cool. Her father slapped the hell out of her and she came here all bloodied. I know she's not a fucking spy," Emmett yelled at his wife.

Edward turned his gaze back to Rosalie, "You have no right to accuse Bella of anything. You owe her an apology now."

She stared at Edward and then turned her eyes to me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone to fuck with my family. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without getting to know you first. I'm truly sorry, and I hope we can be friends," she said as she extended her hand to me.

I could feel her gaze on me as I reached for her hand.

We shook hands and I said that I understood where she was coming from.

Edward relaxed beside me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay, now that the drama is over and everyone's kissed and made up, can we eat some fucking turkey now! I'm starving," Emmett bellowed.

"You will be eating nothing but a bar of soap, Emmett Julian Cullen," Esme said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Ha ha, you got the full name," Edward said as he laughed

"So help me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will smack you in the head too. This is Bella's first Thanksgiving with us, let's not make her run from how you all are behaving.

"Alright, let's eat everyone, the food is already set out," at Esme's words we all moved to the dining room.

When we got to the dining room there was a buffet table set up and it's packed with food.

I saw turkey and ham, mashed potatoes and candied yams.

There were two different stuffings, and several boats of gravy.

There were baskets of rolls, dishes of glazed carrots, green bean casserole and cranberry relish and of course all my pies.

We made two lines on either side of the table, and made our plates. I put a little bit of food on my plate, but Edward was right behind me adding a bit more to it.

He wanted to make sure that I was eating enough.

When we sat down, Carlisle said grace and then requested that we go around the table and say what we are most grateful for this year.

Carlisle went first.

"I am grateful for my ever growing family and for the love that is represented around this table," he said.

"I am grateful for family, new additions, and for love," Esme said.

"I am grateful for each of my family, for clothes and for Jasper," Alice said.

"I am grateful for family, love and for Emmett," Rosalie said.

"I am grateful for food, for Bella's pies and for sex," Emmett said.

"I am grateful for family and friends, for my job and for Alice the love of my life," Jasper said.

Edward turned from his plate and looked right in my eyes. "I'm thankful for my family, my Bella and our baby," he said as he laid his hand gently over the small swell of my stomach as he said our baby - it brought tears to my eyes.

I cleared my throat as all eyes turned to me, "I'm thankful for all of you showing me what a real family is like. I'm thankful for Edward and the love he gives me and for the new life we created." I said as I laid my hand over his on my stomach.

Edward leaned over and kissed me softly. "I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. You both are going to make me lose my appetite and I haven't eaten any of the pies yet," Emmett whined.

We continued eating and talking until everyone was full.

Emmett said he was still hungry as he ate a third piece of pie.

We all laughed, how he could still be hungry was beyond me.

Edward asked if I was ready to go home and I nodded.

We went to tell his mom that we were leaving.

It seemed like he was in a rush to get home.

She hugged us both and we said goodbye to everyone as we went out the door.

We walked to the car hand in hand, it seemed like Edward was deep in thought or that something was bothering him.

As I sat in the car before he got in, I wondered if he was upset about something.

Edward got in and smiled at me as he started the car.

I wasn't sure if I should ask him or just forget about it.

It's probably just me.

"Baby, what are you thinking about so hard?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you were upset about something, it seemed like you wanted to leave really fast."

"I'm not upset, baby. I just wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you are with me and I couldn't do that with everyone around," he said as he looked over at me.

"Oh okay. I thought maybe you were upset with me over something Rosalie said."

"Nope, nothing she said even made me think twice, baby. I know you aren't a spy for your father. l love you, and that is forever."

I nodded at him and took his hand in mine.

We were silent the rest of the way home.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward got out and opened the door for me.

We walked hand in hand into the house and he promptly lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed as he started to remove my clothes piece by piece.

"Bella, I want to tell you how grateful for everything you have given me," he said as he kissed over my heart.

"I am grateful that you trust me with your heart, I promise to never break it. I love only you, baby."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

He moved down my body to my slightly swollen stomach.

"I am grateful for the life we created and that is growing inside you. I can't wait to hold him or him in my arms. You have given me the most precious gift I have ever received," he said softly as he kissed my stomach.

"Edward," I said.

"Shush love, I want to finish," he said as he kissed his way back up my body.

I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm grateful for how you love me so unconditionally. Even after knowing all that I have done. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You totally amaze me in how you do everything. How you stood up to your own father, and how you stood in front of me when your father pointed his gun at me. That was so amazing, Bella. No other woman would do that. You. **kiss.** Are. **kiss**. The. **kiss**. Most. **kiss**. Amazing. **kiss**. Most. **kiss.** Beautiful. **kiss**. Sexiest. **kiss.** Woman. **kiss**. I have ever met. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am. I love you, baby so much," he said as he slipped inside of me as he kissed me.

Fuck, he felt so perfect.

He slowly rocked into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Intertwining our fingers together, he placed them on either side of my head as he continued thrusting in and out of me.

Our eyes locked on each other.

I could see his love for me in his gaze and a look of wonder like I completely amaze him - it's overwhelming.

His movements are slow and easy, yet they still fill me with the same incredible feelings.

His eyes kept holding mine, laying bare every emotion in his heart - he has a more beautiful soul than he realizes.

"You are everything to me, Bella. I was an empty shell of a man before you. You have filled me up and made me whole, you own every part of me."

He peppered his words with loving kisses and continuous thrusts. I'm so close and emotions are coursing through my body.

"Edward, you are everything to me too. I've never felt loved or wanted the way that you make me feel. No one has ever cared for me the way you do, and no one ever made me feel the way you do. You own every part of me too, forever," I said.

I could tell he was close too, as I watched his face. The beautiful flush on his cheeks, the way he parted his lips and his breathing was heavy.

I felt him tighten inside me - seeing the look of lust and love in his eyes and it's my undoing. My orgasm ripped through my body, leaving me panting and tears running down my face.

He stilled above me as his orgasm exploded through him, my name falling from his lips like a prayer.

"Bella, my Bella," he said over and over again as he placed open mouthed kisses over my face.

He turned us so that we were laying on our sides.

I tangled my fingers in the hair at his neck. I loved the feel of the sweat soaked hair.

Bringing his fingers up to my face, he wiped the trail of tears away.

"Baby, what's with the tears? I wasn't too rough this time," he said as he looked concerned.

"I'm just so happy, Edward. You make me feel more than I imagined was ever possible."

I smiled at him, making sure that he knew I was fine.

"You make me feel things too, that I have never felt before."

I yawned.

"Let's get some sleep, we've been up since early this morning. I love you, baby," he said as his lips crashed against mine.

When he pulled away, he wrapped me in his arms.

I laid my head on his chest as his fingers ran up and down my back.

"I love you, my Edward," I whispered as I closed my eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and for the continued support. Thanks to Stacie Ard, and opalaline for all the help.

Chapter 36

**EPOV**

Christmas is only two weeks away, and I'm still not done buying stuff for Bella.

She'll be upset at the amount of still I have bought for her, but she'll just have to get over it.

I'm standing in the jewelry store with my sister, I asked her to come with me to help me find Bella's engagement ring.

Why I asked her to come with me? I'm not sure.

We've been looking at trays of beautiful rings, but I haven't found what I want.

Alice told me several of the ones I've looked at would be perfect, but to me they lacked something.

I decided that I am going to ask Bella to marry me on Christmas Eve at my parents house, and once she says yes and we are alone at our house, I am going to make love to her until morning dawns.

"Edward! Edward," Alice called from beside me.

Yep, spaced out again.

"What?" I asked.

"How about any of these ones?" she asked holding out two rings.

I looked at the rings that she held and shook my head.

Neither of them were what I was looking for

I wanted something that was unique and beautiful like Bella.

These rings Alice was showing me were mediocre at best.

As I looked a little more, I finally found the ring I wanted

.

It was beautiful.

It had two rows of diamonds that ran around the band leading up to the center diamond. The center diamond was 1 and 1/2 carats surrounded by two diamond frames - beautiful and unique, just like my Bella.

It also had to square cut sapphires set underneath the base. The salesman said that they represented faithfulness and everlasting love.

It was perfect.

Bella would probably be upset with me for how much it cost, but she's worth it.

I'd give her all the Queen of England's jewels if I could.

Nothing in this world is too good for her.

I'd give her the moon if I could.

"Oh my God, Edward," Alice squealed. "Bella is going to flip when she sees this ring."

"Is it too much?" I asked.

"No, it's fucking beautiful," she said sounding more like me than ever before. "She'll love it, after she kills you of course."

"I know, she'll think she's not worthy of it. I could kill her father for making her feel like that," I said as anger rose inside me.

"I know. What father treats their daughter that way. Have you done anything about it yet?" she asked.

"Yes, we have started the plan against him. But you don't need to know any of the details. The less others know, the better got it?"

"Yeah I get it," she said. "I hope he rots in hell for the way he treated my sister."

I paid for the ring, which didn't need any sizing done. So it was in my pocket and when I got home I'd put it in the safe to hide it.

I wouldn't want Bella to see it before I gave it to her.

We headed back to my house to pick up Bella, so that we could go Christmas shopping plus I was planning to buy her some more maternity clothes.

She won't like it, but she really doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Arriving at home, Alice bounded in the house.

"Bella," she called.

"In the living room," I heard her say as I went up to my office.

As I came back down the stairs, I could tell that Alice was freaking Bella out.

"Alice, calm it down."

"Hey baby," I said kissing her.

"Hey," she said a little sad.

"What's wrong? Did Alice upset you?" I asked.

"No, I was upset before you got home."

"What happened to make you upset?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her.

She looked at me before she said anything.

"My dad called here."

"What did he have to say?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check.

"He told me what a horrible daughter I was for not seeing him on Thanksgiving, and for spending my time with a bunch of criminals. He told me that I was a stupid slut to believe that you loved me and that you were faithful to me. He also said that I'd regret the choices that I've made very soon and that I wouldn't have to worry about you or my little problem much longer."

I watched as the tears fell from her eyes.

I wanted to march right over there and kill that man.

He was a horrible excuse for a father.

Fierce rage burned through my blood, it took everything in me to keep it from Bella, I didn't want to scare her.

"He is a liar and a fucking fool! Don't you believe a word he says, baby - its all lies."

I watched as she looked down at her hands.

Fuck no, she wasn't going to let that man make her doubt us.

"What do I have to say, Bella? What do I have to do before you truly believe that I love you with everything in me and I want you in my life forever. I will never hurt you or lie to you. Can your father say the same?"

I kicked the table as I stood up, causing her to jump.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, baby. I'm just upset that you are doubting my love for you. I've never lied or hurt you, but you seem to not trust me."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I.. I don't doubt you, Edward. I'm just really scared that something is going to happen to you, to us," she said as she laid her hand on her belly."

"Baby, I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe. As long as I'm at your side you have nothing to fear."

She nodded as she wiped her tears

.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" I asked.

"Not really, but I know it's something we have to do."

I kissed her as she stood up.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I scared you when I kicked the table."

"It's okay, I didn't mean to make you think that I doubted your love for me. That's one thing that I can never doubt, baby," she said as she pulled me to her and kissed me hard.

We heard a throat clearing behind us.

Shit, I forgot that Alice was still here.

"As much as I love seeing you both sucking face, the mall is calling my name," Alice said sounding more like Emmett than herself.

"Sorry Alice," I said with a laugh as Bella's cheeks turned red from the embarrassment.

I knew that Alice wouldn't tell anyone how sweet I am. Especially Emmett.

Bella brought the sweetness out of me.

We headed to the mall and Alice chattered at Bella the whole way there.

It was good that I could tune her out and think about what I'd like to do to Bella's father.

Once at the mall, I found a parking place and I helped Bella get out of the car.

She wasn't that big yet, but she thought she was.

She was officially three months pregnant.

She looked beautiful as always.

As we entered the mall, Alice pulled us both to the store Modern Maternity.

I was letting Alice have free reign with my credit card.

I knew she would pick out everything my Bella needs and she won't look at the price tags.

As entered the store, I held onto Bella's hand as Alice started picking up clothes and things for Bella.

I could feel her palms getting sweaty in mine.

She really didn't like shopping.

I watched my sister pick up stuff and add it to her pile.

She wandered to the maternity bra section and I could see Bella's blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Baby, no need to be embarrassed. None of this affects me, just you do when I see you in them."

She smiled at me, as Alice handed me a bunch of stuff. Of course I get to hold all the bras and underwear.

Alice was virtual hurricane in the store. She seemed to pick out at least the next five or six months of clothes for Bella.

By the time we were done in that one store she spent over five thousand dollars.

But I didn't care, as long as Bella had everything she needed to make her comfortable I didn't care if she spent a million dollars.

Okay, maybe then I would freak out some.

As we left the store, I sent Felix to the car to put these bags away.

Bella looked a little uneasy about how much everything was, but I told her that it was fine.

I think it will take her awhile to get comfortable with how much money I had.

But I do think she'll get used to it, eventually.

We went to a few other stores and I helped Bella pick out gifts for Emmett and Rosalie, Mom and dad, and Alice and Jasper.

The only thing left that she had to get was something for me.

I told her I didn't need anything but she insisted.

I was going to get a few more things for her, so Alice said that she'd stay right by her side.

I really didn't want to let her go without Felix, but Alice was adamant that she'd be safe.

It was against my better judgment to let them go off on their own but I won't tell her what to do.

I watched her walk away from me, with my sister.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 37

**BPOV**

Alice and I walked into a few stores that she thought Edward would like, but nothing caught my eye.

We walked into a jewelry shop, Alice thought that maybe some sort of pocket watch was something that Edward would like.

I wasn't sure, but I'd look and see if something caught my eye.

Alice showed me several different ones, but I picked one that looked more like Edward.

It had space on the back to have something engraved on it.

I thought about what I wanted to have engraved on it and wrote down, "I love you with all my heart, Bella."

We waited for the watch to be engraved, which didn't take too long.

After we left there, we went to the music store. i wanted to get him music composition paper.

Alice thought that was a great idea.

"Alice, do you think he'll like the things I picked out?" I asked as we left the store

.

"Bella, he'd like anything you give him. He loves you for you, not for what you give him," she said as we went into another store.

As we were walking in, Alice got a text from Edward. He was in the same store as we were.

We walked around a bit and then I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to see Jacob standing there.

"Well look who it is - the little Cullen slut."

I turned around to leave the store, but he wasn't having it.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to him.

"Let. Me. Go," I said forcefully.

"What are you going to do?" he sneered.

I could feel his fingers digging into my arm.

I looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I could feel his fingers digging into my arm.

I looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I felt Jacob's body shift and heard Edward's angry voice, "What the fuck do you think you're doing with your filthy hands on my girlfriend?"

He pulled me closer to him and he placed his hand on my stomach.

What the fuck? Does he seriously have a death wish?

Edward moved so quickly I barely had time to process it. He brought his elbow down hard on Jacob's forearm, causing Jacob to grunt and move his hand away from me. As soon as there was space between me and Jacob, Edward puts himself between us - staring Jacob down and keeping me behind him.

Jacob stared back at him. "What are you going to do, Cullen?"

"Don't tempt me, Black - just give me a reason to make you disappear.

"Do you hear him Bella? He threatened me. Is this what you want in your life and seriously do you see him as father material. Wake up and see who you are letting fuck you. He is the scum of the earth. How do you know he isn't fucking other sluts like you?"

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist, and she leaned into me. "You know he's full of shit, Bella. Don't let his words in."

"Don't you dare speak to her that way. She knows she is the only woman for me. She knows who I am and she knows how to spot a liar like you. You're not man enough to have a woman like Bella, run back home to your daddy and grow a pair."

"I could handle her just fine, if you wouldn't have come into her life. But no you had to take what was mine."

I couldn't take it any more. I moved from behind Edward.

I stood in front of Jacob and put my hand on my hip.

"Listen to me, I was never yours, nor will I ever be yours. You need to listen when I tell you, I never wanted you. You need to get over whatever my father told you. We would never have been together."

I turned back to Edward as Jacob pulled me back to him.

"We will see about that," he sneered and then let me go.

"I'll be seeing you, Bella."

I watched him walk away as I turned to Edward.

I wasn't feeling too good, but I was afraid to tell Edward.

"Baby, are you okay? You don't look too good," he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I just don't feel good," I said quietly.

"It's okay baby, we'll stop by my dad's on the way home," he said as we walked from the store.

He called Felix to have him bring the car around.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried.

He helped me into the car and he told Felix to go to his parents house.

Alice got in on the other side of me.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I could feel him rubbing circles on my back as he called his dad.

I hated that he sounded so worried.

I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes, baby."

" I'm feeling a little better now. We don't have to bother Carlisle."

"No, it's fine. He said he wants to make sure you both are okay. He thinks all the stress may have elevated your blood pressure or something. I want to make sure you both are okay," he said as he stroked my cheek.

"Okay," I said realizing I wasn't going to deter him from taking me there.

He walked us into his office and Edward sat me down on the couch.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, just felt a little light headed and my head hurts," I said looking over at Edward, who was running his hand through his hair.

"Dad, don't let her tell you she's okay. I want you to check her out," Edward said from where he was.

I sighed.

In a flash he was kneeling in front of me, "Bella, don't you understand what you both mean to me. You are my life, if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself," he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I do understand, baby. I just don't want everyone fussing me over me."

"Bella, it's really no bother," Carlisle said.

I nodded as Edward got up so that Carlisle could check my blood pressure.

He took my blood pressure and he frowned at how high it was.

"Bella, your blood pressure is quite high," he asked.

"How high is it dad? Edward asked.

"Not so high that anything needs to be done about it, but high enough that she needs to cut way back on stress and definitely needs more rest."

"I could kill Jacob Black for what he did," Edward said as he was pacing back and forth.

"What does Jacob have to do with anything?" Carlisle asked.

"He was at the mall and said some things that upset her and he grabbed her twice, then he had the nerve to put his hand on her stomach. I could've killed him for touching her like that," he said.

"Edward, calm down baby," I said taking his hand in mine.

"Yes, son you need to calm down."

I watched Edward sit down and take a few deep breaths. I know how hard it is for him, he just worries so much.

"Bella, have you eaten today?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm.. not since this morning," I said quietly.

Edward's eyes darkened.

Fuck, he looked upset.

"Bella, I cannot stress enough that proper nutrition is crucial to a healthy pregnancy. I suggest you carry nutrition bars with you or any other snack items with you, so that when you feel lightheaded you can eat something," he said in his doctor voice.

"Okay," I said looking up at Edward.

"I'm so sorry baby. We were so caught up in shopping that I didn't think about lunch," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I could've said something too."

He nodded.

"I'll have Esme make us something to eat," Carlisle said in the same no questioning voice that Edward has, when he tells me something.

"Okay," I said as Edward sat next to me.

"Edward," I said touching his cheek.

He turned towards me, and I could see so much in his eyes.

"I know you're thinking about things in your mind. Talk to me."

"I'm just worried, baby. I'm worried I'm not doing a good enough job taking care of you."

"Edward, you take good care of me. No one has ever took such good care of me before."

"I'm not sure, baby. I didn't make sure you ate anything while we were gone. I left you alone with Alice and that dog showed up and put his paws all over you. He could've hurt you and I wasn't there."

I took his face in my hands, "We are learning together. Neither of us has done this before and there isn't one second of the day that I don't feel cared for. Don't be so hard on yourself. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. I've never loved anyone like I love you. There is no one else, baby. Just so you know there is never going to be anyone else for me. You are it for me. I love you," he said with so much emotion in his eyes.

"Is that what you are worried about? That I believed Jacob when he said that I wasn't the only woman in your life."

He nodded.

"Edward, I know I'm the only one. The only time we are apart is when you go do your work. I didn't even blink an eye at what he said. You don't have to worry, besides I know if you did cheat on me Emmett would kick your ass and Alice would rip your balls off."

He laughed as Carlisle came in followed by Alice and Esme. Each of them carried trays of food.

A few seconds later Emmett came in carrying some lemonade and glasses.

"Sounds like someone told a joke and I missed it," he bellowed.

"Yeah what is so funny," Alice asked.

Esme handed me a plate with a sandwich and some fruit on it.

"Thank you," I said as she handed Edward a plate too.

"I was just telling Edward that if he ever hurt me, that Emmett would kick his ass and Alice would rip his balls off," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Emmett spit his lemonade out and started to laugh.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle just looked shocked at what I said.

"Edward, she fits right in with all of us," Esme said.

"That she does," Edward replied as he put his arm around my shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Special thanks to Opalaline and Stacie Ard...

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 38

**EPOV**

It's Christmas Eve and I woke up early.

I laid there watching Bella sleep. She slept so peacefully, especially after our late night fucking.

I just couldn't get enough of her.

She's nearly four months pregnant and so beautiful.

Later tonight I would ask her the most important question of my life. I've never asked any woman the question I am asking Bella.

I hope and pray that she says yes.

I've thought about my words and I think they are perfect.

I trailed my hand down her back and over her arms.

I heard her take in a breath, even in her sleep her body reacts to my touch.

She rolled over onto her back and I smiled.

I slowly moved my hand to the hem of her tank top and pushed it up.

I leaned over and kissed her stomach.

"Good morning, little one. Merry Christmas," I whispered. "I hope you don't make mommy too sick today, it's a special day. I'm asking mommy to marry me."

Bella's morning sickness hasn't been too bad. Just a few times she's thrown up and felt not well.

I just hope today isn't one of the times it's bad. I wanted to her enjoy the day and then tonight at my parents house and the proposal.

I looked up to see if Bella was still asleep.

She was thankfully.

I brushed my fingers over the slight bump and whispered "I love you, baby," as I moved up kissing her body as I went.

Pushing her shirt up I revealed her beautiful breasts to me, I ghosted my fingers over the sides of them and she moaned.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I softly closed my lips over her hardened peak and she whimpered as her hand moved to the back of my hair.

Looking up through my lashes, I saw her looking down at me.

"Morning Edward," she said with a yawn as she stretched.

"Morning, baby" I whispered around her breast.

Her smile brightened her face and I worked my way up to her lips.

I placed my lips on her and kissed her gently.

I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she willingly gave me.

Our tongues tangled together, but neither one claiming dominance.

As she ran her fingers through my hair, I could feel my cock straining against my boxers.

It was painfully hard against her and I wanted nothing more than to be buried deep within her.

She reached down and pulled off her tank top and kissed me again. Her hands sliding down my back as I pulled my lips from hers and kissed down her neck.

She gasped as I nipped along her collarbone.

"Edward," she murmured as she arched up into me.

"Mmm... fuck baby, you feel so good."

She pulled me back up to her and kissed me hard.

I looked into her eyes when she pulled away, I saw nothing but love and desire reflected there.

Her hands moved down my body and she wrapped one around my cock, stroking me through my boxers - now it was my turn to moan.

Her touch was gentle but firm, this woman owned every part of me.

"Bella, fuck," I whimpered at her touch.

I felt her pushing down my boxers, so I helped her by kicking them off.

My cock sprang free from its confines and I moaned as she wrapped her tiny hand around me.

She stroked me a few more times before whispering in my ear, " I want you now, Edward."

I nudged her legs apart gently and settled myself between them.

Taking her face between my hands, I told her that she always has me, forever.

I ran my hand down her body and over her pussy, making sure that she was ready for me.

Which she was, she was always so wet for me.

I brushed my fingertips over her swollen clit, and she moaned loudly.

I gently slid into her and we both moaned.

I rocked gently into her, loving the feel of her under me...around me.

I intertwined my fingers with hers as I set a slow and steady pace.

Every thrust I made she matched it.

Her breasts bounced with every thrust, and I longed to taste them again.

I leaned in and captured one hardened nipple between my lips and sucked it hard.

She moaned loudly as she arched up off the bed.

"Edward, fuck, so good."

Bella has become very vocal in our bedroom, the shy Bella fades away and the sexy, confident Bella emerges.

My hips rocked into her again and again, causing us both to moan and pant against each other.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed in and out of her.

She moaned and rocked herself against me.

"Edward, baby don't stop," she panted.

Her words spurred me on as I continued thrusting relentlessly.

"Bella, my Bella," I murmured.

I could feel my orgasm building as I hoped she was close too.

I could feel her body beginning to tremble and clench around me. I knew it wouldn't be long before she came, hard.

I sat back on my heels as I pushed in and out of her.

I watched as her body flushed with color and her eyes closed.

"Baby, open your eyes for me," I said as I brushed my fingers over her hardened clit.

She gasped as she exploded around me.

I watched as she fell completely apart beneath me.

Her breath caught as she sighed my name.

Her pussy clamped down hard on me, as her wetness gushed out of her.

I was amazed at how beautiful she looked as she came.

As I watched her I felt my orgasm coming on.

I grabbed onto her thigh as I came hard inside of her.

As I did, she came again with me.

Screaming my name she held on as wave after wave rolled through her.

I gently laid us back on the bed, she wrapped her arms around my back as I softly kissed her.

I looked down at her and there were tears in her eyes.

Fuck, was I too rough with her.

I rolled off her and turned her to face me.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" I asked as I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Edward, you never hurt me. It's just all the hormones and I'm so happy with you, sometimes it just overwhelms me."

"I never want to cause you any pain, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said as she moved. Her blushed covered her cheeks as she felt the wetness on the bed.

"Don't be shy or embarrassed, love. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever saw. You are most beautiful when you come. Never be embarrassed by it."

I kissed her lips, murmuring how I was going to marry her

.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I said as I kissed her again.

I pulled us up, knowing we had to get ready to go to my parents house.

I couldn't wait til later when I asked her to marrying me.

We got up and took a quick shower and then we got dressed.

I was very good in the shower, just stole a few kisses.

I knew that she needed time to recover after her intense orgasms.

While she got dressed, I went to make us some breakfast.

Bella came into the kitchen wearing one of her new maternity dresses. Her hair was pulled up on the sides and the back was flowing down her back.

Fuck, I could feel my cock getting hard, so not good right now.

She sat down and I placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Eat, my love," I said as I kissed her forehead.

I sat down with my own plate and we ate in silence.

The only sounds were of our forks hitting the plate and her soft moans as she ate her pancakes.

After breakfast, I loaded the car with the gifts for "our" family and I made sure that the ring was securely hidden in with the packages.

I didn't want her to come across it.

She would be so surprised and I know that she will cry as I know that I will too.

I helped her with her jacket and walked hand in hand with her to the car.

I helped her into the car and then got in my side.

She looked so beautiful and I was so happy that she was mine.

It didn't take long before we pulled up in my parents driveway.

I could see that everyone was here.

Bella looked kind of nervous seeing all the cars.

But I assured her that she knew everyone.

My idiot brother was the first person out the door.

"Hey Eddie, Merry Christmas," he bellowed as I helped Bella from the car

.

"My name is Edward, not Eddie," I grumbled.

"Aww, did Edward wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased.

"No, I didn't," I said grabbing the bags from the back.

"Hey Bells, Merry Christmas," he said as he lifted her in his arms and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett," she said as he put her down.

He took the bags from me and I took Bella's hand.

"So I'll make sure I never call you Eddie."

"It sounds kinda sexy when you say it," I whispered to her.

"I won't call you it though. I like Edward," she said as she squeezed my hand.

Once inside we were pounced on by Alice.

"Ooh Bella, that dress looks so beautiful on you. I knew it would," she said as soon as Bella took off her coat

Alice pulled her to her and hugged her

.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she said to me as she wrapped her arm around Bella and led her into the living room

"Sure, Alice, just steal my girlfriend from me."

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

I walked behind them as she led Bella towards my mom, aunt and Rosalie.

They all embraced her and began talking to her.

I felt left out as my uncle came up to me.

"Edward, Merry Christmas," he said as I looked over at Bella.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle."

"Ah, feeling the loss, huh?" he said as he watched Bella talking with everyone.

She really fits in with my family so well.

"Yeah. I like having her all to myself."

"Well, my boy get used to it. Once the baby is here, having her to yourself is over," he laughed.

"That's different," I said.

"True. Let's go join our women."

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned back against me.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I'm good."

We talked until my mom came and told us lunch was ready.

I helped Bella to her chair, holding it out for her while she sat down.

Dishes of food started passing from hand to hand, chatter filled the air.

I barely noticed what's going on around me - I'm focused on Bella, watching her interact with my family...everything just feels so right.

As I watched her talking with Alice and Rosalie, I jumped up from my chair startling everyone.

I spun Bella's chair towards me as I dropped to my knees.

There was silence all around the table.

I took her hands in mine as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, you have shown me that I was capable of loving someone so completely and unconditionally. You've shown me that I am a good person worthy of love, someone who can love and treasure someone. No one has ever saw me for just me, the man. Everyone has always seen Edward Cullen for the power, the money and the boss that I am. But you, you saw the man, the person behind all of the other stuff. You love me, not for what I can give you, even though I'll give you the world. You love me for me and that in itself is the first gift you gave me. The second gift is the best, this little one growing inside you. The morning we found out you were pregnant, was the greatest day of my life. Bella, please make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to be my wife. Marry me?"

I watched as she looked at me with tears streaming down her face, but she still hasn't said a word.

"Hell Edward, I'd marry you after that speech,"my idiot brother said causing us to laugh.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked again with tears in my eyes as I opened the ring box

.

I heard her gasped as she looked at the ring in my hand.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 39

**BPOV**

I gasped as I looked down at Edward on his knees, with a ring box in his hand.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

Did he just ask me to marry him?

I looked into his eyes and saw love and hope reflected there.

I knew I had to answer him, but my voice was lost somewhere.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he repeated his voice full of emotion.

I slid off my chair, throwing my arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger

.

He brought my finger to his lips and kissed the ring

.

"I love you, baby," he said as he kissed me.

Our tongues danced with each other as we held each other close.

Forgetting that everyone was in the room, until they clapped and Emmett yelled get a room.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes and told him I loved him.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," he said as he helped me up from the floor.

We took our seats again as everyone clapped and told us congratulations.

I couldn't believe I was engaged to Edward.

We finished eating and then we went into the living room to open gifts.

As I sat down, I knew this was not going to like an ordinary Christmas that I was used to.

The Cullen's don't do ordinary.

Edward sat next to me and held my hand. It felt like he was afraid I'd run from him or something.

Emmett put on his Santa hat and started to hand out gifts.

He handed a gift to everyone and then watched as we opened them.

He just smiled as he watched, so they must have been from him.

We watched as Alice pulled out a book, "101 Sexual Positions." Her face turned so red as she laid the book down.

It kind of made me nervous as to what he got me and Edward.

Emmett looked over at us.

"Open yours together," he said to us.

We just shrugged and then opened them.

I watched as Edward's package contained pink fuzzy handcuffs.

His face turned a slight shade of pink, as mine was as red as Emmett's hat.

All eyes turned to me as I opened mine. Inside the box was a set of erotic massage oil.

I quickly handed it to Edward and he laid it on the floor by his feet.

It seemed like Emmett got everyone something similar to that, even his parents.

I was most embarrassed.

I looked at Edward and he just smirked. He seemed to like the gift.

Edward got up to help his uncle bring over a big box to me.

"This is from me and Renata," Aro said to me.

I opened the box and it was a huge jewelry box that stood up.

I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," I said as I got up to hug them both.

"We know that Edward will spoil you with jewelry and we wanted you to have someplace nice to store it," Renata said hugging me back.

We kept opening gifts and I was overwhelmed by their generosity and thoughtfulness.

I handed Edward my gift and he smiled as he opened it.

He pulled out the pocket watch and looked at the back that had my words on it.

"Baby, I love it. Thank you so much."

He opened the other package and his whole face lit up.

He ran his fingers over the gold lettering on the front, where his name was.

"This is so awesome, Bella. I haven't had a composition book in so long. How did you know I've been thinking about getting one?" he asked.

"I didn't. I wasn't sure what to get you and when we were at the mall I seen it and knew it would be perfect."

"I love it so much. I love you, baby," he said with a kiss to my forehead.

Edward reached over and picked up two boxes and handed them to me.

Everyone watched us as I opened the one flat box.

I lifted the lid and looked inside.

The first box was thin and flat.

When I opened it there was an envelope sealed with a sticker in the shape of Italy.

I looked at Edward with suspicion and opened the envelope.

I pulled out two tickets to Italy.

"They are open ended tickets so we can go whenever you want, baby."

My eyes welled up with tears, I couldn't believe he remember about Italy.

"Edward, this is too much. I don't know what to say," I said as I looked at him.

"Baby, nothing is too much for you."

I slowly opened the other box, and looked inside. There were keys and a picture.

I looked at him and he had the hugest smile on his face.

"Edward, is this?" I can't even find the words.

He took the key that sits on the tiny box and pressed it into my hand, "It's all yours baby."

"But.."

"No, buts baby. I want you to have a safe car, you are carrying precious cargo and I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you."

I nodded, not having any words to say.

He seemed pleased with himself

.

I guess I just had to deal with how generous they all were.

My family was never like this at holidays.

It will take a bit to get used to it, but I guess I would manage somehow.

After we finished opening gifts, Esme went to get dessert. I really wasn't feeling that well and really just wanted to go home.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm not feeling too good," I said looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" has asked worriedly.

"I'm overwhelmed emotionally and a bit tired." I confessed.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, if you want to stay I'm sure Alice could take me home," I said.

"No, its fine. We can go home now."

Edward went to tell his mother we were leaving as Carlisle came over to me.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired and overwhelmed emotionally."

"Make sure you always listen to your body, Bella - it will tell you what you need. See that she gets some rest, son."

"I will, Dad," Edward said from next to me.

He helped me up and then put my jacket on for me.

"Emmett put all our gifts in the car and mom gave us some leftovers for dinner later. She doesn't want you to cook anything."

He wanted to carry me out to the car, but I wouldn't let him.

We walked carefully to the car since it started to snow.

Once we were in the car, he held my hand as he drove

.

"Edward, thank you for everything," I said with tears in my eyes. "No one has ever treated me this nicely on Christmas. Your family is the best."

"Your welcome, baby. But they're aren't just my family, they are yours now too. Never forget that. They love you so much, but I of course love you more," he said with a smirk.

"Okay. I love you too, so much Edward. More than I ever thought I could love someone.

Once we arrived at home, Edward helped me out of the car and carried me up to our bedroom.

"Baby, take a little nap and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, are you going to rest with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to get everything from the car and then I'll be up here with you."

"Okay," I nodded with a yawn.

I took off the dress and grabbed one of Edward's button up shirts.

I loved sleeping in his clothes.

I snuggled into the blankets and dozed off.

Awhile later, I turned over to feel Edward snuggled up against me.

He had his hands on my belly and was snoring lightly.

I wiggled out of his grasp to go to the bathroom.

As I came back in our room, I saw the pink fuzzy handcuffs and I thought it would be fun to use them on him.

I unlocked them and then straddled his legs.

Gently I lifted his arm and unlocked one of the cuffs. I slid it on his wrist and then hooked it onto the headboard.

Looking down at him to make sure he was still asleep, I took his other wrist and hooked it to the other side of the headboard.

I slowly moved down his legs and pulled off his boxers.

His erection sprang free and I ran my fingertips up and down it, as he moaned in his sleep.

I shimmied further down his legs, knowing how I wanted to wake him. I grabbed his stiff cock and popped it in my mouth, sucking him hard.

Edward gasped loudly and his eyes flew open. "Damn, baby."

I smiled up at him around his cock.

He tried to move his hands but he couldn't.

"Baby..." he said.

I removed my mouth from around him and looked him in the eye.

"You are my prisoner and you'll do exactly as I say," I said before I took him back in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella, yes. I'll do anything you say."

"I want you to lick me till I come," I said as I released him again.

"You need to let me loose, babe."

"Not-a chance, Edward. I want to straddle your face."

"Fuck me," he said.

"I intend to," I said as I moved upwards.

I stand straight up and begin to strip - making sure he gets a good view.

"Oh god, Bella. Hurry, baby. I can't wait to taste you."

I lower myself slowly over him and sigh when my skin touched his lips.

His tongue delved into my folds - stroking and flicking.

I grind myself into him, needing more friction.

He stroked long and deep applying light suction to my clit.

"More, Edward, more." I moaned.

He continued to lap at me, "I need to come. Please, Edward!"

He sucks my clit harder into his mouth as I grind faster into him.

I could feel my climax building. "So close, Edward. So close."

I came hard on him when he softly nibbled on my clit.

"You taste so fucking good baby," he said licking up everything.

Before he can say another word I slid down his body and pushed myself down onto his cock.

Edward thrusted up into me, straining at the handcuffs.

"Baby, please release me. I need to touch you," he pleaded.

I braced my hands on his chest and rocked myself hard against him.

"No," I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.

He growled in frustration at me and thrusted harder.

Fuck, it felt so good.

"Ride me baby. Ride me with everything you got."

I pushed my body harder, using all my strength. I needed to see him come - I wanted him screaming my name.

Edward continued to pound into me, pushing himself with his legs and pulling against the handcuffs.

I swiveled my hips bringing deep moans from Edward and I bent down placing my mouth over his nipple and giving it a soft bite.

He slammed up into me so hard it felt like he would buck me off. I felt his warmth fill me and he screamed out my name. "Fuck, Bella!"

I slumped against him, dragging in huge gulps of air as I lightly kissed his chest.

"Please take these off now, baby - I need to touch you."

I reached for the key on the nightstand and quickly unlocked Edward's wrists.

As soon as his arms are free he sat up and pulled me to him, kissing me deep and hard.

He pulled away and hugged me close to him.

"Baby, that was so fucking awesome. I love Emmet's gift to us, but next time I'm handcuffing you."

"That seems fair," I said as my stomach growled.

"Let's go eat the leftovers mom sent with us."

I nodded as I got up, swiping his button up shirt off the floor.

He got up and pulled on his boxers and we walked down to the kitchen.

He got out the plates that his mom packed and microwaved them.

I sat at the table and looked at my ring.

It was gorgeous and I loved it.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" he asked sitting down my plate in front of me.

"You."

"What about me?" he asked.

"How happy you make me, and how much I love you. No one has ever made me feel this special."

"I'm going to make you feel special every day, future Mrs. Cullen."

"I'd like that Mr. Cullen," I said as we started to eat.

After we ate, we cuddled up on the couch and watched 'It's A Wonderful Life.'

It certainly was the best Christmas I've ever had.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 40

**EPOV**

The week after Christmas was busy, between me having to go out of town for two nights and Bella's appointment with my father and her ob/gyn.

It will be nice to unwind at my parents New Years Eve party.

My folks always go all out for New Years - having a huge party with family as well as friends.

Bella was extra nervous about meeting some of my parents friends - I assured her everyone would love her.

She looked so beautiful, with her dark blue sequined dress with her long brown hair hanging down her back.

I couldn't wait to get home after the party, so that I could make love to my fiancee'.

While I was away, Jasper and Alice stayed with Bella. I didn't want her here alone. I don't trust her father or Jacob.

Her father has called here a few times, but Bella won't take the calls.

I don't blame her. I wouldn't take the calls either. It just upsets her and I know it hurts her.

I hate seeing her upset and I know it's not good for the baby.

She thinks I don't hear her talking to our baby, but I do.

She tells him/her how loved they are, how much we want it. How it will never be hurt and how him/her will always be cherished and they have the best daddy in the world - that part chokes me up a bit.

I stand watching her apply her lip gloss and she looks up at me and smiles

I walked up behind her and placed my hands over our baby, she leaned back into me as I just held her looking at our reflection in the mirror.

I couldn't help the tears stinging my eyes at our reflection...my own beautiful family - I couldn't be happier.

She turned in my arms and hugged me.

"Bella, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I've never felt so complete as I do right now. You have shown me so much love and you make me want to be a better person. I can't wait to make you my wife, and to meet our baby. You are my life."

"You are a dream come true, Edward. I love you!"

"Baby, some would call me a nightmare," I said with a laugh.

"Edward, you are not a nightmare to me. You treat me like I'm a treasure. Something of value. You've shown me that I am worthy of love. Please know how much you mean to me."

We both stood there clinging to each other, if Emmett saw this he would call me a pussy. But I'm not. I just know how to be tender and loving.

Bella has changed me so much in such a short time. I never wanted to be in a committed relationship, until I met her. Women to me were there when you needed them and trust me there have been a few that I've used for my own pleasure and never gave a shit about, but once I met Bella all I wanted to do was please her.

I lifted her chin up so that I could kiss her lips.

"I love you," I said when I pulled away.

"I love you too."

"Are we ready to go bring in the new year together?" I asked.

She nodded and I intertwined my fingers with hers as we walked down the stairs.

When we arrived at my parents house there were already tons of cars out front.

Bella looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous, baby. I'm here with you and I won't leave your side."

I gave her an encouraging smile as I helped her from the car.

I wrapped my arm around her as we walked towards the door.

There were people everywhere when we walked in the door. The wait staff my parents hired were weaving through the crowd with snacks and drinks.

"Edward, is that you?"

I turned to see Tanya rushing towards me, a smile on her face.

Shit! I didn't even think about her being here and I should have, she is the daughter of one of my mother's friends.

"Hi," I said to her through clenched teeth.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I've missed you," she purred, running her hand up and down my arm.

I pushed her away with my elbow - dumbfounded at her audacity, she hasn't given Bella a glance.

"I have more important things in my life now," I informed her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like a beautiful fiancée whose carrying my child," I snapped at her.

She shoots daggers at Bella.

"She doesn't look like much." she said with a tone of disgust.

I reached for her wrist and pulled her close so she could see how serious I was.

"Never insult the woman I love or it will be the last thing you ever do. Do I make myself clear? Now get out of this house, you aren't welcome here."

Once Tanya was gone I turned to Bella who has stayed silent the whole time.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, baby."

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but long before you. She meant nothing to me - she was just a fuck."

Bella looked unsure and I saw the tears in her eyes.

I pulled her over to a corner and pulled her close.

"I used to be different, baby. Women were just a tool for my pleasure. I never felt anything until you. You changed everything in me - you made me want to be better. My whole heart belongs to you and the baby, I swear to you. You are it for me."

Bella took a deep breath.

"I knew you had been with other women, but I never thought I would have to meet one of them." she said sadly.

"I am so sorry, baby. I never wanted that to happen."

Bella gave me a weak smile.

"Baby, please believe that she was nothing compared to you."

"But she's so pretty," Bella said.

"Nothing compared to you, baby. And you are so much more. You're sweet and kind - not to mention gorgeous."

"But.."

"But nothing, Bella. You are so much more than her. She was just someone I used, no feelings were involved. I know that sounds bad, but that's who I was then. But you changed me. I love you with everything that is within me."

"She is a skank. I didn't really like her even when I slept with her, but she was available and I didn't care."

I took a deep breath and cupped her cheek.

"You are my everything, Bella. Please believe me. I would rather have you than anything else on earth."

I could see my brother watching me, he looked like he was ready to pound me.

"I believe you, Edward. I'm sorry I acted that way. I know you love me," she said looking down.

"Don't ever apologize for your feelings. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you, baby - forever. Just you."

Her smile broke out and she reached up and kissed my lips.

I couldn't help but deepen the kiss as I pushed her against the wall. My hands snaked around her waist pulling her into my body.

I knew she felt my hardness pressing into her because she moaned at the feel of it.

Taking her hand, I walked towards my brother who gave me a stern look.

"You should be ashamed, bro." Emmett declared.

"What? I didn't invite her."

"Using women as fuck toys. Shame on you."

"Like you're one to talk - how many were there before Rosalie?"

Emmett blushed and ducked away - stupid hypocrite.

Bella giggled next to me and it was the most beautiful sound ever.

I wrapped my arm around her as we walked through the crowd, in search of food and something to drink.

Something strong for me and some sparkling water for Bella.

My mom came up to us and hugged Bella.

"I'm sorry Tanya was here, her parents brought her. I didn't invite her."

"It's okay, mom. Bella and I talked about her and we are fine," I said wrapping my arm around Bella's waist.

"I just wanted you to know I didn't invite her."

I smiled at my mom as Bella looked at all the people.

I could tell she was overwhelmed.

"Bella, we don't have to stay too much longer. I want to get us home and get you out of this dress. As beautiful as it is, I'd rather see what's underneath it," I said as I nipped her earlobe.

"Mmm.. me too. I can't wait to get you out of this suit."

Fuck, she was just as horny as I am.

"Let's make our exit, baby," I whispered in her ear.

I pulled Bella behind me as I made the rounds saying goodbye and headed for the door.

Mom and Dad gave us a concerned look, I think they were worried for Bella - Emmett gave me a wink, I think he knew why we're ducking out early.

Once we made it out the door and into the car I drove as fast as I dared, all I could think about was getting her naked.

I pulled up into the driveway and jumped out to grab her door for her.

I helped her out and crushed my lips to hers.

We both moaned at the contact.

I lifted her up and carried her to the house.

I felt like my legs couldn't move fast enough - I needed to be inside her soon.

As soon as we reached the bedroom I sat her down and slid the zipper of her dress down.

I undid her bra, freeing her glorious boobs

My god she was beautiful sitting there with nothing but her underwear and low heels

.

Fuck, my cock is so hard for her.

She pulled my head down to her chest and I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth - loving the sound of her moan.

"Edward," she said as she pulled the back of my hair.

I loved hearing her say my name.

I switched to the other side and sucked that nipple into my mouth as she moaned again.

"More, Edward. More."

I stood up quickly and stripped down as fast as I could.

I slid her panties down her legs and over her shoes.

She gave me an odd look and I flashed her a wicked smile, "Leave your shoes and stockings on, baby. It looks fucking hot."

I eased her back onto the bed and she started to scoot up towards the pillows.

"No, baby, stay here at the edge."

I helped her scoot to the edge of the bed and stepped between her open legs.

She is so damn beautiful spread out before me - her soft breast, her rounded belly...so, so beautiful.

I slid into her quickly and moaned at the feeling.

"Oh God, Edward."

Her moans spurred me on and I slide out and back in again.

"Faster please, Edward. Please faster!"

I took hold of her hips and pulled her harder to me.

She wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling herself tighter to me.

She felt so fucking good around me.

"Go faster, Edward. I need more."

I pulled her to me as hard as I dared - I don't want to hurt her.

"Fuck, Bella," I said as I pushed in and out of her faster.

With each thrust of my hips I watched as her breasts bounce.

She pushed her hips up to meet mine and it felt so wonderful.

I could feel her muscles start to tighten around me and I picked up my pace.

"Come for me, beautiful. I want to hear your screams, my Bella."

My thrusts became erratic as I slammed into her and she started to clamp down on me.

"Bella, fuck, so good. Come for me, let go baby," I pleaded.

She lifted her hips off the bed as I slammed into her.

"Baby, please. Let go."

Bella arched up hard, "Oh God, Edward! Yes! yes!"

And she exploded around me.

Pulling me further into her. God she felt so good.

I feel my orgasm coming on hard and fast as I roared out her name as it hits me.

"Bella, oh my god, fuck. So good," I said as I emptied into her. My breathing hard and labored.

Slowly I pulled myself from her warmth and she whimpered.

I moved her up the bed as I laid down facing her.

I kissed her deeply as I told her I loved her again and again.

The clock struck midnight and I kissed her lips again.

Pulling away, I told her happy new year.

"Happy New Year, Edward," she said as she pulled me back to her.

Happiest new year ever.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and the awesome reviews. We hope you continue reading, things get a bit bumpy here. Thanks to Opalaline for all the help, and Stacie Ard for all the help.

Chapter 41

**BPOV**

I was standing in the shower thinking as my hands drifted over my baby bump.

I'm nervous and excited about this appointment.

Excited to find out what we're having and nervous that everything is fine and if Edward would be happy.

After a quick breakfast Edward and I were in the car and on our way.

Edward looked over at me and I was biting on my bottom lip.

"Baby, you look so tense. What's bothering you?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited and nervous."

"Why nervous, baby? It's just my dad and we get to see our baby."

"What if you're not happy with what we're having?"

"Baby, I'll be happy with either a boy or a girl. It's a part of us," he said as he looked over at me.

I smile at him, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world to have him.

He pulled into the parking space and got out.

He ran around to open my door for me.

He took my hand and helped me out.

"Ready to see our baby?" he asked placing his hand on my belly.

"Yeah, I am."

Walking into his father's office, we are greeted warmly by the nurse as she went to tell Carlisle that we were there.

The nervous feelings were gone, replaced by excitement.

After the nurse took my weight and blood pressure, we waited for Carlisle.

It only took him a few minutes to show up and he greeted us with a happy smile.

"Are we ready to take a peek at that little one?" he asked.

Edward and I both nodded eagerly.

Carlisle pulled over the ultrasound machine and I got myself into position on the table

After I pulled my shirt up and Carlisle applied the gel he pressed the wand to my stomach.

The sound of our babies heartbeat filled the room - the most beautiful sound.

Carlisle pointed out the head, arms, legs and the little fluttering heart.

"Okay and now the big reveal."

Edward and I gripped hands tightly waiting for Carlisle's next words.

"Congratulations, you are having a baby girl."

I looked to Edward to see his reaction.

He was staring at the monitor, awe on his face and tears in his eyes.

Seeing his happiness caused the tears to fill my eyes.

Edward scooped me into a hug, "We're having a girl! Now I will have two beautiful ladies to love."

"Are you really happy, baby?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm so happy. A little girl that looks just like you. I love you so much, baby," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

I weaved my fingers into the back of his hair, pulling him closer to me as our mouths devoured each others.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we pulled apart panting and clearly embarrassed.

"Ahh, to be young and in love again," he mused.

"You and mom are still in love, dad, aren't you?"

Edward looked worried.

"Of course, son, it's just so different when it's brand new."

"Oh, okay. I thought you were trying to tell me something," he said looking relieved

"Besides you know your mother would have my balls if I were to ever look at another woman," Carlisle said with a smirk. "Sorry, Bella for my crudeness."

"It's fine," I said laughing.

Edward just shook his head, not knowing what else to say.

After we leave I just can't stop smiling.

"Hey, baby you want to grab some lunch?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he drove away. I don't even care where we go, I'm just so happy.

Edward drove to a quiet little cafe and we sat at a corner table.

After ordering a couple of sandwiches we spread the sonogram photos on the table admiring our little girl.

"Are there any names you like, baby?" Edward asked.

"I kind of liked Bailey Isabella," I said quietly.

"It's beautiful, babe - just like her mother."

"Do you really like it? We don't have to name her that."

"It's perfect," he tells me and kisses me, "Bailey Isabella Cullen," he said.

The waitress brought our food over and we didn't hesitate in eating. Both of us seemed hungry.

Edward always made sure that I was eating enough. He took such good care of me. He's going to be an excellent daddy.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I thought of Edward holding Bailey for the first time.

I hoped that she had my hair color but his eyes.

Edward's phone rang as we ate and I could tell its his uncle by the tone in his voice.

He looked annoyed when he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aro needs to see me. I'll drop you off at the house and then head over. Will you be okay for a little while or do you want me to drop you off with my mom?"

"I'll be fine at home."

"I hate leaving you alone," he said with a frown.

"I know, but I know you have a job to do," I said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to spend the afternoon making love to my beautiful, sexy fiancee'."

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks.

"We have all night, baby," I said as I reached over and kissed his pouty lips.

"Fine, I'm holding you to that and I'll be the one using the handcuffs on you this time, love."

After we finished up we were back in the car headed home.

When we pulled up to the house Edward insisted on walking me in.

Once inside he pulled me to him, enveloping me in a tight hug.

He pressed his lips to mine enveloping them in the warmth of his mouth.

His tongue delved deep in my mouth and stroked along my own tongue making my knees feel weak.

He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks and tilted my head, giving him more access to kiss me deeper.

I moaned into his mouth as I ran my fingers into his hair - holding him closer to me.

When he finally pulled away I'm completely breathless and I wanting him desperately.

"Mmm... I wish you didn't have to go, I want you so badly now," I murmured.

I slid my hand down the front on his pants, grabbing his hard cock. He stopped my hand before I can stroke, "Later, baby."

Placing a quick kiss on my forehead, he went out the door.

I leaned against the door and touched my lips.

They were slightly swollen from his kiss, but I loved when we kissed like that.

I'm disappointed Edward had to leave so fast but I decided to cheer myself with preparing for later.

I walked slowly up the stairs to our bedroom and I laid the handcuffs on his pillow.

I rummaged through my closet, looking for something sexy for later.

Finding what I was looking for I laid it on the bed.

I headed downstairs to make a special dessert for Edward.

I walked down the stairs feeling pleased with my plans.

"Hello, Isabella. Time to come home."

My breath caught in my throat - Jacob Black was standing in my kitchen.

I backed away from him until my back hit the wall.

He walked towards me, a smug grin on his face.

"You get the hell out of my house," I yelled at him.

He was undeterred by my words, he just laughed in my face and stepped closer to me.

"You are coming with me, Bella. Your father misses you."

"That is a lie," I told him. "Charlie is hateful and only wants to control me."

"That's the Cullen brainwashing speaking. You are coming back where you belong."

"I belong with Edward. I'm not going anywhere with you! When Edward gets here he is going to kill you!"

Jacob laughed again, "Edward won't be interfering this time."

Horror filled me and tears streamed down my face, "What did you do to him?"

Jacob grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. I beat on his chest with my fists, but I might as well be beating on a wall for all the good it was doing me.

"Let me go, Jacob. You are hurting me."

"Stop resisting. Bella. This is happening one way or another."

Before I could say another word Jacob pulled a roll of duct tape from the pocket of his cargo pants. He gathered both my wrists in one hand, holding them tight and pulled the tape around my wrists with the other.

When he reached down to wrap my ankles with tape I tried to kick him in the face but it didn't do me any good, Jacob was too strong for me to fight.

He forced me onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen and then put a piece of tape over my mouth.

"You won't be needing this garbage anymore," he sneered as he pulled my engagement ring from my finger and ripped the necklaces from my neck, slamming them onto the table.

I felt like my heart was breaking in two. When Edward sees my jewelry on the table he would be frightened and hurt and most of all angry.

As he walked through the living room he knocked over a table and a lamp, making it look like a struggle took place.

Tears running down my face, Jacob made a disgusted face at me before picking me up and walking right out the front door.

There was a beat up old car sitting in Edward's drive way with the trunk already open.

Oh no - please not the trunk...not the trunk.

I squirmed and wiggled in his arms, but he just held me tighter.

He sat me in the trunk with no regard to my distress.

"This is your fault you know. If you wouldn't have fought me I wouldn't have been forced to do this to you."

And with that he slammed the trunk and I'm in complete darkness.

I can't see anything and the only thing I hear is the roar of the engine.

I'm scared that all this bumping around would hurt the baby.

I prayed for the protection of my baby and for Edward to find me quickly.

I know that Edward would kill Jacob and whoever else that is with him.

We drove for what felt like forever before the car finally lurched to a stop.

I worry about where I am and what my next fate will be.

Jacob opened the trunk and and picked me up roughly.

I looked around and recognized where I was. I was at his house on the reservation.

Fuck, this is so not good.

How will Edward find me here?

I could hear voices around me and one of them was my father.

"Put her in the back room," my dad ordered Jacob.

Jacob walked into the house and to the back of the house into a small room with a mattress on the floor.

The windows are boarded up, the only light came from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Jacob sat me on the mattress and walked out, leaving me in the room with just Charlie.

"The only reason you are here and not at home is so that Cullen fucker can't find you."

He knelt down in front of me and ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Fuck you! Edward is going to disembowel you!"

Charlie laughed at my words, "Not from jail he isn't."

I felt like I've been punched.

Edward in jail? I'll be stuck here forever.

Charlie looked down at my stomach with a murderous glare.

I protectively placed my hands over my stomach.

"You're too far along for an abortion - but believe me when that little bastard is born I will put it into the system and you'll never see it again."

"Edward will find me by then," I said confidently.

"He'll think you left him and he'll move on to some other whore," he spat as he stood up.

"He wouldn't do that. He loves me," I yelled at him.

"Edward trusts me. He believes in me. He's a hundred times the man you are."

Charlie leaned in close, grabbing my arm so hard that tears sprang to my eyes.

"Don't think having that vermin inside you will save you from me hurting you."

He pushed me back roughly and walked out the door, slamming it behind him and I could hear the click of several locks shutting.

Fuck, how will I get out of here?

I laid my hand on my baby and let the tears fall my from eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. We are overwhelmed by your reviews. We appreciated each and every one of them.. We hope you will like this chapter. **

**Chapter 42**

**EPOV**

I breezed out of my uncles house, I couldn't wait to get home to my Bella.

I pushed my car a little faster than normal, I just wanted to be home.

I wanted to make love to her all night and use our handcuffs on her tonight.

Not a mile from my house I saw red and blue lights in my rearview mirror - dammit.

I pulled my car over and waited for the officer to approach the car.

A small tap on my window brought my eyes to the face of Charlie Swan - fuck me, this isn't going to be pretty.

I rolled down my window and waited for him to speak.

"You were exceeding the speed limit. License and registration."

"I was going two miles over," I informed him.

"The law is the law, Mr. Cullen."

His voice barely disguised his contempt for me.

"This is fucking bullshit."

"Watch the language, Cullen."

I stared at him.

"Step out of the car, Mr. Cullen."

Even though it pissed me off I do what he asked, I just wanted to get home to Bella with no more delays.

Charlie patted me down and I think I saw a disappointed look in his eye when he found no weapons on me.

He continued with writing my ticket.

As he handed it to me he has an odd lear on his face, "Drive more slowly on your way home to that bastard bearing whore daughter of mine."

My temper snapped and I pushed my finger hard into Charlie's chest, my face inches from his.

"Don't you ever fucking speak about Bella like that again! I will fucking end you!"

"Is that a threat, boy?" he asked.

"No, it's a fucking promise."

Charlie's face lights up like a Christmas tree - fuck! I just screwed myself.

"You are under arrest, Edward Cullen for threatening a police officer."

He slammed my face against the hood of the car and cuffed my hands behind my back.

He pushed me into the backseat with a sneer on his face.

Fuck, Bella is going to be so worried.

I fucked up. I should've kept my mouth shut.

Once we got to the police station Charlie finger printed me and put me in a holding cell.

The whole time he was booking me I kept asking to call my lawyer, he just told me, "In time."

After two hours I was finally pulled into an interrogation room.

Charlie comes in with a file holder and throws it on the table.

"I demand to know why I'm still being held here," I shouted.

"I have reason to believe you have been involved in several area murders."

"What? I haven't done anything."

He couldn't prove that I've killed anyone. He's just trying to trick me.

"We'll see. I have 48 hours that I can hold you before I have to charge you," Charlie sneered.

"This is bullshit! I want my lawyer."

I stood up from my chair and pushed a hand threw my hair.

After another two hours in the interrogation room I'm finally allowed to call my lawyer.

I called Jenks and he said he'd be on the way

.

I just wanted to go home.

Bella was probably worried and stress isn't good for her or Bailey.

I was only allowed one call. I figured that was the best. He could call Bella and assure her I was safe.

I felt like I'd lose my mind before Jenks got here.

Charlie Swan kept his eyes on me as he talked on the phone.

He smiled at whatever the person said and before he hung up he said he'd be there in a bit.

I didn't care what made that man happy, I just wanted out of here.

When he arrived he had to other associates with him.

"Took you fucking long enough to get here," I snapped at Jenks.

"We'll have you out of here soon, Mr. Cullen. I had to speak with your uncle first." Jenks whispered to me.

Jenks looked to Charlie and handed him a folded paper.

"This is a release order from Judge Banner. You are to release Mr. Cullen. If you have charges to press you can contact my office."

Charlie's face paled as he read over the paper.

Yep, we even have a judge in our back pocket.

Aro has many high ranking friends.

I gave Charlie my best fuck off look

I waited for my belongings to be returned to me, and I noticed Charlie watching the time.

A sudden panic set into my heart.

I needed to get home now, something isn't feeling right.

After Jenks and Charlie finished up the paperwork for my release we headed to the impound lot to get my car - I needed to get home.

I drove home extra careful, but the miles seemed to drag - something wasn't right.

Finally pulling into the driveway, I parked the car and got out.

I ran to the door and opened it.

Why the fuck was it unlocked?

"Bella! Bella, baby, where are you?"

Silence met me.

I noticed the knocked over table and lamp.

I ran upstairs to our room and saw the pink handcuffs and the blue baby doll sitting on our bed.

Where the fuck is Bella?

Fear and desperation crept up my spine.

I ran to into the bathroom, she's not there

.

I ran to my office, not there either.

I ran down the stairs to the music room, not there either.

"Bella, baby, please answer me."

Nothing but silence.

What the fuck?

I ran into the kitchen and there on the counter were her ring and necklaces.

Bella would never take these off - I know she treasures these.

When I picked up her necklaces I could see that the chain is broken - like it was pulled from her.

I held them in my hand, squeezing them in my fist - broken, raging sobs coming from me.

I fell to my knees, anguish ripping through me - not my Bella...not my Bailey.

When my tears were spent raw seething anger fills me - someone will pay.

I needed to see my uncle - now - he'll know what to do.

I ran to my den, grabbed the key from my desk and got my gun out of the lock box.

In seconds I'm back in my car speeding towards Aro's house.

Let another cop try and stop me, they will be eating lead - no one will stop me from finding my girls.

I didn't even knock when I reached my uncles house, I just barged in the door.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Renata asked.

"Bella - she's...she's gone. Where's Aro?" I said going up the stairs and into his office.

Aro looks deeply troubled at my words.

"I think she was taken." I said.

"What makes you think that?"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out her engagement ring, and her necklaces.

"I found these on the kitchen table, the chains are broken like someone pulled them off of her."

An anguished sob escaped me.

My heart was shattered. I don't know what to do or how to find them.

Aro pulled them from my hand inspecting them closely.

"I believe you are correct Edward, these were pulled off."

Aro came around his desk and pulled me into a hug.

"Nephew, the family will put all it's power behind finding, Bella."

"When I find whoever did this to my girls, I will fucking kill them and nothing or no one will stop me."

I had nothing more to say, my world was shattered.

Aro went into action.

First thing he did was tell Renata to call the family...get them all to the house now.

After a quick hug, she insisted I sit down and forced a glass of scotch into my hand and she went downstairs to make calls.

Taking a big gulp of the amber liquid, I thought of Bella

.

Was she scared? Was she hurt? Was Bailey okay?

Aro began making calls from his desk phone - it sounded like he was calling in every tie he had.

Emmett came barreling in the office as I lifted my head up, before the rest of the family.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked

.

"When I got home from the police station, Bella was gone."

"Back the fuck up, why were you at the police station?" he asked.

"Bella's father arrested me. I was speeding, but he said something about Bella and I kind of threatened him. So he took me to the station and it took forever for me to get my phone call and then Jenks got there and I was finally released."

"What about Bella?"

"When I got home she was gone. Her necklaces and her engagement ring were on the table. Someone took her and I will fucking kill whoever did it."

My parents, Alice, Jasper and Felix were gathered in Aro's office.

Mom and Alice looked almost as devastated as I feel and for the first time ever Emmett isn't cracking any jokes.

"I'm so sorry, boss - I should have been there. I could have stopped this."

Felix's voice is full of sadness.

"It's not your fault, Felix. I gave you the day off. Bella and I were supposed to spend the day together."

My voice cracked and I can't hold in my sob.

To my surprise Emmett stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her bro - we will."

I looked up at Emmett, shocked at his sincere words.

"What?," he said. "I can be serious - I have feelings and no one messes with our family."

Even though he can be a real idiot at times I love him and I'm thankful to have him at my side right now.

Now is the hardest part - the waiting.

Waiting to find out who took my Bella.

Waiting to find out where she is.

Waiting for one of our contacts to pan out.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Thank you for all your reviews and encouraging words.**

**Here's the next chapter... we hear from Bella this time.**

**Chapter 43**

**BPOV**

I woke up cold and uncomfortable. I missed my bed, and Edward's loving arms around me.

Oh god, he must be so worried. He's probably going crazy.

I hope he's not in jail. Jacob did mention something about that.

I hope he knows I didn't leave him willingly.

I ran my hand over my belly, "It's going to be okay Bailey. Daddy will find us."

I can't believe my father had Jacob take me from my home.

I don't understand why he would do that, he clearly hates me.

I got up from the mattress and decided to explore the bare room.

I pulled at the boards on the windows but they won't budge at all.

I noticed a door in the corner and I am shocked to find that the knob turned.

Sadly it's only a bathroom and that window is also boarded up.

There were no decorations on the walls, no books to read - nothing for me to do but worry.

My stomach growled and I realized I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Are they planning on feeding me?

It wasn't long before I heard the locks on the door click and Jacob stepped into the the room.

I moved to the corner of the mattress, as far from him as I could get.

He's holding a plate in his hands and my stomach growled again.

He doesn't say anything, sets the plate on the bed and then sits down next to it

.

"I don't need any company," I told him.

He just got up and shrugged, "You'll change your mind sooner or later."

He finally got up and walked out, leaving me to gobble down the eggs and toast.

I have no idea how I will fill my time, I wish there was something for me to do.

My thoughts turned to Edward, he must be so worried about us.

I don't know what their plans are for me, but I won't let my father take my baby from me.

The time seemed to drag by. Jacob would drop off food three times a day and sometimes he'd talk other times he'd just stare.

I'm not sure how long I've been here maybe three or four days.

God, Edward must be going insane.

One day I finally asked Jacob for a book or some paper and pencil - he just looked at me like he didn't understand a word I said and left the room.

After what I think has been a week my dad came to the room.

He's furious - I could tell.

"Well you must be a good whore. The Cullen's are making a boatload of trouble for me trying to find you."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face hearing Edward is searching for me.

Charlie saw the smile on my face and an evil, leering smile crossed his own.

"Maybe I should just whore you out to some of the boys here on the Rez - at least get some money out of you since you're useless in any other way."

Charlie grabbed my arm hard, his fingers digging into my skin, "I bet you'd fucking love that wouldn't you? Just let them line up at the door and fuck you one by one."

I held back my tears, it was hard, but I did it. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing how much his words scared me.

Charlie finally leaves and I gave into the tears and prayed to God his words were only an empty threat.

Eight days - I think it's been eight days.

I paced the room, just for something to do.

I heard the locks click on the door and I hurried over to the mattress.

Jacob walked in with a plate, only this time he wasn't alone.

A thin boy, maybe four years younger than Jacob is with him.

"Charlie said she is to get three meals a day and water - that's all. I've got some shit I have to take care of and I can't be here all the time. When I'm gone you will stay here and give her her meals."

Jacob practically threw the food at me and slammed the door again.

I was glad that Jacob left. He scared me. I knew what he was capable of and I didn't want anything to happen to my baby.

I know that Edward will make him pay, and pay dearly. I can't find it in myself to care.

I hope that doesn't make me a bad person.

It's later that same night that I'm woken up by loud banging and yelling.

"You just watch how it's done, I'm gonna show this little slut what a real man is like."

I could tell by Jacob's voice he is drunk, his words were all slurred.

I scooted to the corner of the room and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Please don't let him hurt me.

I could hear him fumbling to open the locks.

Swearing and dropping the keys several times.

When he got the door open he almost fell on his face.

Seth is trailing behind him, a concerned look on his face, "Dude, I think you need to lie down." he told Jacob.

"Shut up you pussy," Jacob yelled back.

Jacob staggered towards me, fumbling with his belt buckle, "You're gonna give me what I want Bella or I'm gonna take it from you."

Fear fills me - no...no...not this.

He lurched closer to me opening up his pants and grabbing for me.

There was nothing I could throw at him or hit him with.

"Please help me, don't let him do this," I pleaded with Seth.

Jacob looked over his shoulder at Seth, "You make one move and I will beat your mom and sister so bad you won't even recognize them."

Jacob turned back to me leaning down towards me, I could smell the reek of alcohol on his breath.

When he pulled himself from his pants I did the only thing I could - I pulled my foot back and kicked him right in the balls with all the strength I could muster.

Jacob let out a scream of anguish and rolled off the mattress onto the floor.

"You fucking little whore," he spat out.

The murderous look in his eyes scared me as he started to get back up.

His fist met my face with amazing force and I saw stars before my eyes.

"Jacob, stop. She's a girl and she's pregnant," Seth yelled.

I'm vaguely aware of Seth helping Jacob up and out of the room.

I could be imagining it but I swear Seth looked at me with sympathy.

Maybe he'll be able to help me or at least tell Edward where we were.

I want to go home to Edward. It's so long since I've seen him.

Was he still looking for me or did he give up?

Maybe my dad was right, I was just a plaything to him.

I thought back to the last kiss we shared before he went to see his uncle, it was so intense and filled with passion.

Maybe it was his way of saying goodbye.

My brain goes back and forth - one minute I'm sure of Edward's love and know he's searching for me, the next I convince myself he's relieved I'm gone.

It's been two days since Jacob hit me - my eye is swollen shut and my head still hurts.

I've slept a lot, the only time I left the bed is to go to the bathroom.

Jacob hasn't came back in the room - Seth has been bringing my meals. I've pretended to be asleep each time he came in.

Several times I've felt him move the hair from my face, to check my eye.

He seems to have some heart in him.

Maybe he could help me.

No, why would he. Nobody wants to help a whore.

"I know you're not sleeping, Bella."

I'm sure he just wants to fuck me too.

"I can help you," he whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly, leery of him.

He smiled timidly.

"This isn't right. I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? I'm nothing but a whore."

"I want to help you. I don't think you are, but even if you were it doesn't matter, you don't deserve to be treated like this."

"You know they will kill you if you help me."

"Yes," he told me, "but it's the right thing to do and I know Cullen will protect me," he said as Jacob came through the door.

"Bella, Seth is a child. It's not nice to try to seduce him. You need a real man and I'm willing to overlook you kicking me and I'm willing to fuck you. I know pregnant women have needs. Besides Cullen is out and about with another woman. He's not pining away for you," he sneered.

I pulled the pillow over my head I don't want to hear anymore.

"Hide all you want, Bella, you'll come around. Besides I have proof, don't you want to see him out with some blonde chick," he said as he waved some pictures in front of me.

I moved the pillow from my face and grabbed the pictures from his hand.

I sat up and looked at them

.

It was Edward, he looked pretty bad. His beard has grown a lot and he looked so weary. There was a blonde in the picture and Emmett was next to the blonde.

I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"It's his sister-in-law, you asshole," I said.

Even though Edward looked awful it thrilled me to see him and I knew right then he missed me.

I could see it in his posture and his sad eyes.

Jacob was pissed off. He went to slap me again, but I moved out of the way.

If I get a chance to talk to Seth again I will ask for his help.

He growled as he stomped out of the room.

I placed my hand over my belly, "We'll get out of here, Bailey - daddy needs us."

Seth came back later that night with a snack .

"Can you do it? Can you help me?"

"I can, Bella and I will. I brought you some fruit and some juice too. They don't feed you enough."

"Thank you."

"I'll just need his number and I will call him from town. Do you think he will protect me?" he asked.

"Of course, I know he will once he knows you helped me."

He handed me a pencil and a piece of paper and I scribbled Edward's numbers down.

"It may take some time but I promise I'll help."

A genuine smile graced my lips for the second time today.

"I better go before they get back. I will do as I said I would do."

"Thank you, Seth," I whispered.

I finished the fruit and the juice, then laid down. I looked at the picture of Edward and fell asleep with it over my heart.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story. It has been a wonderfule journey. We hope you continue reading, their is so much planned.. We look forward to your reviews on this chapter. We get to see how our Edward is fairing without his Bella.**

**Chapter 44**

**EPOV**

My head was killing me, I drank until I passed out in the chair in my uncles study.

"You look like shit," Alice told me, shoving a cup of coffee into my hand.

"What the fuck ever," I said taking a drink of the coffee.

"Go take a shower, brother. You smell like a distillery."

"I don't want to take a shower. I don't want to do anything until Bella is home with me."

"Uncle Aro is doing everything he can. The decent way to show your thanks would be to get off your ass and be useful."

"Have you always been this bossy?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said pulling me from the chair. "Go shower."

"Fine. But I'm not shaving," I grumbled.

I went up to the guest room and laying on the bed was a set of clothes and my toiletry bag.

I turned on the shower and then stepped in.

I couldn't help but think of Bella as my hand washed over the blue and black bracelet.

I thought of that day at the marine park, how carefree we were that day.

It was the first time I thought about having children with her.

My anger rose as I thought of anyone hurting her or Bailey.

I swear whoever took her, will pay for it. I will fucking kill them. I will show no mercy.

As I closed my eyes, I saw Bella and me this morning at my father's office when he told us we were having a girl.

She looked so beautiful with the tears in her eyes.

She always looked so beautiful, but this morning it was different. She was radiant.

This is all my fault. If she wasn't with me, she would've never been taken.

I thought about our last kiss, how intense and passionate it was and how she touched my erection before I left.

All through my meeting with Aro, all I thought about was getting home and using those pink handcuffs on her.

But all that is gone now.

Someone took her from me.

I finished my shower and then got out.

I got dressed and went downstairs

.

Renata and Aro are in the kitchen having lunch.

"Nice to see you, Edward. Come sit and eat," Renata told me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You will eat. You need to keep your strength up," my aunt ordered.

"Sit," Aro ordered.

I sit and try and take a few bites but I have no appetite

"What's being done? Do we know where she is yet?"

"I have many of my contacts out looking for her and so far nothing. There's no sign of her. It's like she vanished," he said.

The word vanished hit me like a ton of bricks.

"How can there be no trace of her? She can't just vanish," I shouted.

"You need to calm down," Renata said as she looked at me.

"Give things time to work, Edward. We will find her," Aro assured.

"How can I be calm when my life has been stolen from me?"

"Now is the time for calm and level headedness - we all need to concentrate on finding Bella. Vengeance and anger can wait till she is home."

I'm angry with my uncle - his wife is sitting beside him, my future wife was taken from me.

I kept my thoughts to myself.

I pushed my plate away as I got up and walked to the bar.

I grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured a hefty glassful.

"Do you think that is a good idea, Edward?" Aro asked.

"I don't care," I said as I took a sip before throwing it at the wall and sinking to my knees.

I buried my head in my hands as an anguished sob came from me.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't in her life, she'd be safe."

"That's not true, Edward," Renata said.

"Yes it is. I knew the lines I was crossing when I pursued her. I knew she was the police chief's daughter. I knew she was an innocent girl and still I wanted her. It's my fault. I crossed the lines."

"Edward, she knew who you were. You said her father showed her your police files. She knew all of that and she still loved you. This is not your fault," my uncle said.

I pushed myself up off the floor and headed for the door

.

I could hear both my aunt and uncle yelling for me.

I passed my mom and dad as I ran from the house.

"Edward? Edward?" my father called.

I continued to my car.

I wanted to be at home, surrounded by Bella's things.

I hopped in my car and gunned the engine. I didn't care if I got a ticket.

Nothing mattered to me without Bella in my life.

It didn't take me long to get to my house.

As I pulled in the driveway, I looked up at my house. It looked lonely and empty.

Bella made it a home. I never knew that my life was lacking anything, until I met and fell in love with her.

She was so trusting of me even when I first drove her home and then asked her out.

She was so pure and innocent.

I took all of that from her. I brought her into my life and now she's gone.

I don't know what to do without her and my Bailey.

How am I going to go in that house and see the bed where we made love, and the shower where I fucked her against the wall.

Every room held so many memories of us.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I got out of the car and made my way to the front door.

I walked inside and the silence was so thick I could hardly stand it.

Her scent was all around me and my heart clenched within my chest.

The realization that she's gone hit me, as I slowly climbed the stairs to our room.

When I saw her blue baby doll on our bed I broke down.

I fell onto the bed and held the lacy material to my face and sobbed into it.

"Bella, where are you, baby, where are you?"

I wish she could answer me and tell me where to find her.

What if she doesn't want to be found? What if my life is too much for her?

What if she doesn't want me anymore?

I picked up the handcuffs and ran my fingers over them, remembering the feel of them on my skin.

My thoughts go back to that night when she handcuffed me and rode me while I begged for her to release me so I could touch her.

She was so beautiful and so confident as she told me no.

I'd give anything to have her here with me right now, so that I could handcuff her and drive her crazy with my hands, my fingers and my tongue, and finally with my cock

.

What if I never get the chance to worship her body again?

What if I don't get the chance to see her body change with each passing week of her pregnancy?

I don't know how to live without her.

The next few days were a blur - I don't remember how many days it's been or how I got from my house to Aro's or my parents house, and I never seem to have enough scotch in my glass.

I don't care about anything. I haven't shaved in days, and I don't plan on it until I find Bella, if ever.

I don't care what clothes I wear or what happens to me - nothing means anything without my Bella.

After a week, I think, my dad encouraged me to go home and get some sleep.

He even gave me some sleeping pills to make sure I actually rest.

I did what he asked, I don't have the will to argue.

I stopped in the kitchen for a drink to wash down the pills and see some paper on the counter that I didn't notice before.

When I picked them up I felt my insides shatter.

It's the sonogram pictures of our little Bailey.

Our precious baby, created in love.

What if I never get the chance to see her and hold her.

Wild thoughts ran through my mind - what if Bella left? What if she wasn't taken? What if she just doesn't want me anymore?

I took my tortured thoughts with me to the guest room - I can't sleep in the bed Bella and I shared.

I fell into a deep, sleeping pill induced sleep. I had vivid dreams of killing anyone who touched my Bella. I had dreams of her crying for me, and I dreamed of a beautiful baby with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was reaching for me. I dreamed of Bella, so round and beautiful as she sat on our bed with her hands on her belly as our little girl sat in my lap. I reached for them as they disappeared.

I heard voices calling me as I turned over.

"Get up, Edward. You can't lay in bed forever."

Rosalie's loud voice broke through my booze and sleeping pill induced sleep.

"Fuck off, Rosalie. I want to be left alone."

I felt strong arms grab a hold of me and pulled me out of the bed, "You've been alone long enough bro. Everyone else is working hard to find Bela and you're sitting here on your fucking ass doing nothing."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't have the will to do anything. I just want her back, and I don't know what to do," I yelled as the tears fell.

I didn't give a shit if my brother called me a pussy. I love Bella so much and it fucking hurts like hell right now.

"You can get your ass up and call in every favor from every person you know - that's what you can do," Emmett yelled back.

Emmett dragged me to the shower and dumped me inside, turning the water on cold -fuck.

"Rosalie and I will wait for you downstairs and then we're taking you to lunch," Emmett said before closing the door.

I finished my shower and walked downstairs.

I wasn't happy about leaving my house and going to eat, but he'd just throw me over his shoulder if I didn't go willingly.

The days after Emmett forced me out of the house, were productive. I called in every favor I had from people, so they were looking for my Bella too.

There were some leads and we also had people watching Chief Swan.

Emmett went ahead with his plan to plant evidence at the station and at his house, so that he could call the FBI.

My brother was fuck awesome, even though I'd never tell him that.

One way or the other the chief would never be a problem to me again, once the FBI got a hold of him.

The lunch with Emmett and Rosalie helped a lot. I was more focused now...focused on finding Bella and focused on getting Charlie.

I can't prove Charlie was in on her disappearing, but I know it in my gut...I know he had something to do with it.

When my phone rang I checked the caller ID and saw a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is...is this Edward Cullen?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" I snapped.

"I know where Bella is."

"Who the fuck is this?" I yelled.

"My name is Seth - I live on the rez. I've seen her."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned."

"She told me to tell you Bailey Isabella."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**BPOV**

I awaited anxiously for Seth to return. He's been gone a long time.

I hope all went well and Edward listened to him.

I knew he would ask for some proof, so I told him the one thing no one else in the world knew.

The name of our baby girl, Bailey Isabella.

Jacob came in the room and threw my plate on the bed.

He's been an ass lately and I couldn't wait to leave this place.

I wanted my own bed and to be in Edward's arms.

I let my mind drift back to thoughts of Edward, how he loved me. How he made me feel special. He was everything I always wanted, but never thought I'd find.

He's the only man who ever made love to me and the only one who ever will.

I touched my ring finger, missing my engagement ring. It was never supposed to leave my finger.

It was a couple days before I got to see Seth alone again.

Jacob has been extra furious lately, I heard him talking on his phone once and I think the Cullen's suspect where I am or at least that's what I think I heard.

When Seth came in with my meal I noticed he was wearing a coat - he's usually just in a tee shirt.

After he sat my plate down he pulled a crow bar from inside his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Use this to loosen the boards on the bathroom window. Just loosen, don't take them off. When you get them all loose let me know. Keep this hidden under the mattress."

I nodded at him.

"Did you talk to Edward?" I asked.

"Yes and on the day I tell him, he'll be waiting for us on the border."

"What else did he say? Did he ask about me? Does Jacob know anything? He's been acting strange."

"He did ask about you. I told him you missed him and you were okay."

"Jacob is pissy because the Cullen's are negotiating with the tribal council to allow private investigators to search the rez."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think they were suspecting before I called," he said with a smile.

"How long do you think it will take before I'm home?" I asked.

"Depends on how fast you loosen those boards and when Jacob leaves."

"How far is it to the border from here?" I asked

.

"A couple miles. Do you think you can do it?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back to Edward," I told him.

Just then Jacob slammed through the door.

"Out Seth,now," he yelled.

Fuck now what.

"I told you not to talk to that whore," Jacob yelled.

He practically ran out of the room. Why was everyone so afraid of him?

He stepped over to me and stood in front of me.

I was scared not sure of what he was up to.

"They are never going to find you. You better get used to the fact that you belong to me now."

"Never," I said.

"It will happen whether you want it to or not."

He dropped to his knees on the bed and pulled me roughly to him.

Crushing his lips to mine, he forced his tongue in my mouth.

I gagged at the feel of him in my mouth and pushed at him with all my strength.

It's no use he has a good hold on me.

His fingers reached for my breast and grabbed it roughly, squeezing it hard.

He moaned as he rubbed his dick against my thigh.

Fuck, how do I get out of this.

He moved to kissing my neck.

"Bella, come on. Show me what you give Cullen."

I clawed at his face, catching the comer of his eye.

He pulled away from me, blood running from his tear duct.

"You fucking cunt!"

He pulled his arm back and backhands me across the face.

My cheek and lip feel like they will explode.

He pushed my back on the mattress and pulled my pants down.

"You like it rough, don't ya whore? Does Cullen fuck you roughly?"

I struggled to pull my pants up, but it's no use - he shoved a hand down my underwear and touched my pussy.

His fingers are rough and I cry at his touch. No! No! That's only for Edward.

I kicked at him, but he slapped me again.

He trailed his hand over my baby bump.

"Mmm... I could just imagine you pregnant with my baby. We would've had such fun trying to get pregnant. I'd fuck you so hard every night."

I nearly threw up, just the thought of him fucking me is enough to make me puke.

"Tell me Bella, does Cullen please you? Does he have a cock like mine? or is he a pencil dick?" he sneered.

"His cock is twice the size of yours. You're the pencil dick."

I spit right in his face.

I heard voices in the other room, just as Jacob was going to plunge into me.

He jumped off of me and pulled up his pants, and left the room.

I thanked God!

I got up and pulled my pants up and listened at the door.

I could hear my father ranting about Edward and something about the FBI.

What is going on?

I decided I would start on the bathroom window.

I grabbed the crowbar and loosened several of the boards, before the door opened again.

"Where are you, little slut?" my father yelled.

I came out of the bathroom and looked at my father.

I could truly say I hated him.

He meant nothing to me to me anymore.

What father would call his own daughter a whore? What father would think its okay to have your daughter kidnapped and assaulted by another man?

He truly didn't deserve to live and I don't fucking care if Edward killed him.

"Your Cullen is making trouble for me. I don't know what he is up to, but it won't help him get you back. You will never fucking see him again. If I see him, he will die."

"You can't fucking touch him. You are an officer of the law. You have rules you have to obey."

"Watch your fucking mouth. I may be an officer of the law but I can have it done."

I just stared at him.

"You are so worthless, you better find some way to be of some use to me."

With that Charlie slams the door and goes back to yelling at Jacob.

I went back to loosening the boards, I wanted to get it done before Seth came back later or in the morning.

I just hoped that Jacob doesn't come back in here.

I may end up using the crowbar on his head.

I got most of the boards loosened and I was laying on the mattress when the door opened.

I pretended to be sleeping until I heard Seth call my name.

I turned to look at him as he sat down.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked him. He had a big black and blue bruise on his cheek.

"Nothing, Jake was just upset and took it out on me

"Why was he upset?" I asked as I ate.

"Because he couldn't fuck you.

"Well, he shouldn't have took that out on you, I would've hit him with the crowbar. I got the boards all loosened."

"That's great. I will go into town and call Edward. Are you sure he'll protect me?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will. He will be so grateful to you for helping me."

"Okay, I'll go now and we can leave here tomorrow. Everyone will be gone, it will be you and me here."

"Great. Thank you Seth for everything you have done to help us."

"It's no problem. This is so wrong what they are doing to you. I'm just glad I can help you. If it was Paul or one of the others, you wouldn't stand a chance."

He got up to leave and I finished my dinner and laid down

.

Tomorrow night Bailey we will be home with Daddy, I said as I rubbed my belly.

I waited on the bed for Seth to come.

It seemed like hours, before Seth came with dinner.

"Here's your food and a coat for when we leave."

"Edward will be there?" I asked.

"Yes, I called him earlier and he said he'll be there."

"What do I need to do?" I questioned.

"Jacob isn't here now but he will be soon, wait until the tv is off - then he will be asleep."

"Are you sure he will go to sleep?" I asked.

"Positive," he answered. "Jacob does the same thing everyday. He watches tv for like an hour and then he goes to bed. Just listen and you'll know."

"And you're sure he won't hear anything?"

"No, once he's asleep, he's out like the dead."

Seth left quickly and I ate my dinner.

It wasn't long before I heard Jacob. Swearing and throwing things around.

I heard the tv come on and I waited on the bed - trying to imagine Edward's face when I see him again.

When the tv goes off I pressed my ear to the door and heard Jacobs footsteps go down the hall and a door slammed

I counted to a thousand, hoping that is enough time for him to fall asleep.

I creeped as quietly as I could to the bathroom and shut the door.

I pulled the loosened boards off the window and saw Seth's smiling face on the other side.

Very quietly I unlocked the window and inched it up.

Seth helped me climb through, careful not to bump my belly.

I pulled the parka tightly around me, it's cold tonight.

Seth doesn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and led me into the woods surrounding the house.

It's slow going in the dark and I almost trip and fall several times.

Seth helps me along, holding me up and encouraging me...telling me it's not much farther.

Every once in a while Seth would stop and listen - I think he was listening to see if we were being followed, but we never heard a thing, just the silence of the woods.

After it seemed like we had walked for hours Seth stopped and pulled a flashlight from his pocket and flashed it twice into the woods. A few minutes later three flashes came through the trees.

Seth's face broke into a smile, "That's Edward."

My heart was singing - I was going home.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**EPOV**

I'm standing in the dark waiting for the signal that Seth was here.

He called me last night and said he'd be able to get Bella out, but I needed to be at the border and wait for his signal.

I'm not a hundred percent I trust him, but I said I'd be there

.

I had my trusted gun in my holster, at the ready if I need it.

He asked for protection from Jacob, and I said that he'd have it.

I just wanted my Bella back.

Standing in the darkness I finally saw two flashes just like Seth promised.

I flashed my car lights back three times like we agreed on and now I wait.

Slowly I could see figures emerging from the darkness.

One figure was a tall thin boy, the other short with a large coat and brown hair tumbling around the shoulders. It was Bella! My Bella!

My knees felt weak and I had to reach for my car to keep from falling. It was really her!

I willed my feet to move. I needed to touch her...kiss her.

I could see the tears on her face as I got closer.

I could also see cuts and bruises - whoever put those there will regret the day they were born.

The closer I got to her the more impatient I was to have her in my arms.

As soon as she was within arms reach I pulled her to me and sunk to the ground.

She sobbed into my shirt and I held her close, kissing her hair.

"You're safe, baby. I've got you, you're safe."

"I was so scared, I'd never see you again," she sobbed.

"I was scared too, baby."

She reached hands up to my face and ran her fingers over my beard.

Seth clears his throat, "I don't mean to break up the reunion, but it's not safe for us to be this close to the Rez. The sun will be up soon and when Jacob finds Bella gone he will go insane."

I nodded. Lifting Bella into my arms, we walked back to my car. I sat her in the front seat and Seth hopped in the back.

I got in and drove to my parents house. I wanted Bella to be checked over by my dad

"Edward, this is Seth, Seth Edward," she said quietly.

"Hi," he said looking behind us.

"Hey, thank you for getting her back to me."

"Your welcome. It was wrong what they were doing. I couldn't be a part of it."

Bella was leaning against the window, sound asleep.

"Who was it that took her?" I asked.

"It was Jacob, but her father was behind it."

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and my jaw tensed.

"I'm going to fucking kill Jacob, I may not kill her father but I will ruin him in every way possible."

I could see Seth getting pale in the back seat. I think I scared him.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you. You returned my Bella to me, with a great risk to your safety. I will protect you."

He relaxed and nodded.

Pulling into my parents driveway, we got out of the car.

I picked Bella's sleeping form up and carried her inside.

Seth followed behind cautiously.

Knocking loudly, we waited for my parents to open the door.

My father finally answered.

"It's about time," I snapped, cradling Bella against my chest.

"A heads up would have been nice too," my fathers said, "bring her in and put her on the couch."

I followed my dad inside and laid her on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that."

Bella jumped up and started pushing me away.

"Baby, its me. You're safe," I said soothingly.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, baby. You're okay. We are at my dad's he's going to check you over okay?"

She nodded.

My dad went up to his study quickly and came back with his medical bag.

He listened to her heart and took her blood pressure.

"Blood pressure is a little high, but you have been under a lot of stress, it should go down now that you are back home."

"How is Bailey?" I asked.

My dad looked at me funny and I realized what I did.

"Bailey is the babies name. It's a girl, remember."

.

"I remember," my dad smiled widely, "Your mother will be thrilled."

He pressed several spots on Bella's stomach and told her to tell him if they hurt, she never made a peep.

"Bailey is fine," my dad said.

"Let me get something to clean those cuts, Bella."

She nodded as he went to get some things.

He left the room and I sat next to her.

"Baby, did he .. touch you?" I asked touching her bruised cheek.

She looked down at her hands that we in her lap.

"Baby, please talk to me?" I pleaded.

Tears start falling down Bella's cheeks

.

"He...he tried to rape me. He didn't, but he tried," she tells me bursting into sobs.

The look on Bella's face is pure torture.

I held her to me and fight the burning anger building inside me.

"Edward, you haven't said anything? Are you upset with me? I tried to fight him. I just wasn't strong enough," she said quietly.

"He will pay for this, baby. I promise you. And never think I'm mad at you. This is not your fault at all!"

Bella looked up at me, huge tears spilling down her face, "Do you...still...want me?"

Her question broke my heart.

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her lips to mine and kissed her gently - I don't want to hurt her poor cut lip.

"I will always want you, Bella. You are my everything - my world."

My dad came back in and smiled at what he saw.

"It's good to see your smile, Edward. But seriously the beard needs to go," he said with a chuckle.

"I think Bella likes it," I said looking down at her.

"Um... no I don't. I like you with scruff, but not all this," she said placing her hand on my cheek.

My dad cleans up her cuts and then goes to start breakfast.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm very hungry," she said as she looked in my eyes, " not just for food either."

I just stared wide eyed at her

I looked over at Seth and he's asleep in the chair.

"Poor kid," she said.

"Yeah, he must be wore out. I'm forever grateful to him. He kept you safe."

"That he did. He stood up to Jacob on more than one occasion."

"He'll have a job with me and we'll keep him protected from Jacob. Not that he'll be around long, once I get a hold of him," I said as my mom came in the room.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're home!"

My mom rushed to Bella and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're home, he's been so lost without you."

"I've felt the same way," Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

As I held her hand in mine I realized it was missing something, reaching in my pocket I pulled out her engagement ring.

"Baby, do you still want to marry me?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" she said.

"I don't know."

I took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too," she said as my father called us all to breakfast.

"Seth, wake up. Do you want to eat?" I asked.

At the word eat, he popped up.

"Yeah," he said with a yawn.

"Who is this young man?" my mom asked.

"His name is Seth, he helped get Bella home and now he's going to to work for me. But I was thinking maybe he could live here with you and dad."

"Sure that will be fine as long as he'd like to."

We all looked at Seth and he nodded.

"Will I be safe here?" he asked.

"Yep, they have as much security as I do."

"Okay then I'll stay here."

"Great, let's go eat," my mom said as we walked into the dining room.

While we were eating Emmett bounded through the door.

He started making his plate and then stopped as he heard us all laughing.

"What the hell is there to laugh about? We still haven't heard from Bella and you are sitting here laughing. Edward, what the hell!"

"Hi Emmett," Bella said.

To everyone's surprise he dropped his plate, "Holy fuck! Why didn't anyone call me?"

He scooped Bella up from her chair in a crushing hug.

"Be careful with her you stupid oaf, she's pregnant and injured!" I yelled.

"Sorry, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he put her down gently in her chair.

"I'm fine, Emmett. You didn't hurt me," she said with a slight smile.

He went to get another plate as he noticed Seth. "Who's that?"

"His name is Seth and he's the reason Bella is sitting here."

"Who the fu...fudge had her?" he said as he saw our mom's look

.

"Jacob Black, under orders from her father," I said.

"Please tell me we are killing them both, Eddie! I'll do it myself - I'll kill them with my bare hands."

"That's enough Emmett - we aren't discussing business at the breakfast table," Mom informed him.

I watched Bella as Emmett was talking and she appeared to be shaking.

"Baby, it's okay. You are safe," I said as I held her hand.

She nodded and tried to calm down as she sipped her juice.

"What? Your not going to do anything?" he yelled.

"It is not the time or place to talk about this, can't you see you are upsetting her," I said menacingly

Emmett looked over at Bella's trembling form and a guilty look crossed his face, "Sorry B, didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded as she looked down at her plate

.

"Edward, can we go home now?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you want baby it's yours."

"I just want you," she said quietly.

"You always have me baby, always," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me as I told my parents that we were going home.

We walked to the door and I helped her put on her coat and I carried her to my car.

"Edward, I can walk," she complained

.

"I know baby, but I want to carry you."

"Okay," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

Once in the car, I drove us home quickly, but safely.

Arriving at the house I carried her inside, she insisted she could walk but I wanted to carry her.

I walked us straight up to our bathroom and sat her on the counter.

She watched me with an adoring look as I got rid of my shaggy beard, leaving just a little of the scruff I knew she loved.

When I finished she ran her hand across my jaw. I pressed her palm tighter to my skin - I've missed her so much.

I peeled the clothes off of her - the same clothes she wore the day she was stolen.

Each area of skin I exposed both thrilled me and broke my heart.

Her creamy skin is spotted with purple black fresh bruises and sickly yellow of older bruises.

I kissed each one - wishing I could take away the painful memory of how she got them.

Her fingers pulled at my clothes and ran over my skin.

Her face held a look like she is worried that I would disappear.

I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her deeply, pushing my tongue into her mouth and our satisfied moans sound in unison.

When I pulled away tears are running down her face.

"I missed you so much, Edward - I wished for you everyday."

I stroked her hair away from her face, "You never have to miss me again, baby - never."

We shed the rest of clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cover our bodies.

I watched as the water ran over her body, oh how it has changed in the two and a half weeks that she's been gone.

I grabbed her bottle of shampoo and squeezed some in my hand and washed her hair - letting her thick tresses run through my fingers.

I washed her body next, being careful of her bruises, but I needed this - I needed to wash that place off her.

When I was finished she smiled at me and did the same for me.

Her hands in my hair and on my body were heaven - like she washing herself back into my life.

Once free of soap I scooped her into my arms and carried her to our bed.

When I set her down she took note of the handcuffs and baby doll still on the bed.

"Edward, didn't you sleep?"

"Not in here. I couldn't sleep in our bed without you."

She reached for me pulling me into a kiss - stroking her tongue against mine.

"I need you, Edward," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" I wanted her desperately but I didn't want to push her. I didn't want to make love with her at this moment. I just wanted to hold her. But she wanted me, needed me and I couldn't deny her anything.

"Yes. I need you. Only you...always you."

She guided me into her - warm and ready - the most unbelievable feeling on earth.

Her body met mine in perfectly matched strokes and the emptiness I felt in her absence left me - I am whole again.

I wanted to memorize every look on her face - hold onto every sigh...every moan, they were all mine and I treasured them.

"Edward," she murmured as I thrusted up into to her.

"Mmm.. you feel, fuck Bella, so good."

"More, Edward. Please more," she moaned.

She moved her hands down to my waist as I moved my hands up to grab the headboard.

"Let go, Edward. We both need this. You won't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," I said through gritted teeth.

"You won't, please. Don't hold back," she pleaded.

I pushed myself into her harder - so close to the edge.

"Just a little more, Edward - please."

I keep one hand on the headboard and use the other to reach between us and circle her clit.

She arched up into me, holding tight to my back, yelling my name in ecstasy.

The feel of her tightening sends me over the edge, "Fuck, Bella."

"I love you so much," she whispered as she clung to me

.

"I love you too, baby. So much. I didn't feel like I was here while you were gone."

"I know, me either."

I laid there holding her as she slept and I thanked God for having her back.

I vowed I would make them pay for every single bruise that was on her beautiful body.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**BPOV**

I woke up wrapped up in Edward's arms, at first when I woke up I had to remember where I was.

I looked up at him and he was asleep.

His hair was all over the place and he had a peaceful look on his face.

I leaned up and kissed his lips, he blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." he told me in his sleepy voice.

"Morning," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me.

"I think I'll make some pancakes," I said as I getting up from the bed.

"No way. I'm bringing you breakfast in bed."

"Edward, I can get up. I want to make breakfast with you."

"No, baby. I want to make breakfast for you and you are going to wait right here," he said as he reached over to get the handcuffs.

I knew that he was playing around, but in my mind I saw Jacob with the duct tape.

As he ran the fur covered cuff up my arm and clicked it into place I freaked out.

"No, please.. no. I'll go quietly," I pleaded.

Edward's face went completely ashen as the cuffs fall from his fingers.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Bella I would never hurt you. I was joking. I'm so very sorry," he said his voice full of hurt.

I looked at him, but not really seeing him.

"Bella, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me, please."

I slowly lifted my eyes and looked up into Edward's panic stricken face.

"Edward," I said quietly.

"It's me, baby. I'm here," he said as he scooped me into his arms.

I leaned my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It wasn't you. The handcuffs reminded me of the duct tape Jacob used on my hands, feet and my mouth."

Edward rubbed his fingers over my wrists and ankles - pain and anger clear on his face.

"Baby, I could kill him for everything he did to you."

"I know you would. But I'm home now and safe with you. Please don't be upset over my little freak out."

"It's my fault I should've thought before trying to handcuff you, baby."

"Edward, you didn't know. I'm fine now. Can we go make breakfast now?"

"Will you let me feed you in bed?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, as long as I can come with you."

"Okay, deal," he said as he kissed me.

He got out of the bed and he handed me one of his shirts.

I stood up and put it on. I buttoned only three of the buttons.

"Baby, I love seeing you in my clothes," he said as he pulled me against him.

I could feel him hard against my stomach.

We walked into the kitchen and he started to make pancakes.

I cut up some strawberries and some bananas.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"What's funny, baby?" he asked.

"Just you standing there in nothing but your boxers, making pancakes."

"Are you laughing at my style?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Not laughing at - it's cute, actually."

"I'm beyond cute, baby."

"That you are. Sexy, hot, gorgeous, and all mine," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Damn right, baby. I am yours, forever," he said as he kissed me.

He finished making the pancakes and he put them on a plate. He stacked everything on a tray and we went back up to our bedroom.

"Sit up against the headboard, baby. I'm going to feed you."

I did as I was told to do.

We took turns feeding each other, as he leaned in with a forkful of pancake that fell into my shirt.

"Oops baby," he said with a smirk.

"Oops, my ass. You wanted to do that so that you could get this shirt off", I said with a smirk of my own.

"I have no idea what you mean," he told me with an innocent face, right before he let some syrup drip right down the inside of my shirt.

"Edward," I squealed as the syrup ran down between my breasts.

"I can help with that," he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt.

His mouth moved along my skin, sucking the sticky sweetness from me.

When he reached my nipple and sucked it into his mouth I heard a loud "Hello!" from downstairs.

Fuck! It's Alice.

"Go away, Alice!" Edward yelled, pulling away from my breast.

"Not a chance. Rosalie and I want to see Bella." To my annoyance I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly covered myself up.

"Fuck baby," he said. "I'm sorry that she has the key."

"It's fine, we'll finish this later," I said getting up and buttoning his shirt up.

I searched for a pair of pants to throw on just as they pounded on the door.

"Don't fucking open the door," he growled.

Edward got up from the bed, pulled on a pair of pants and threw on a shirt before pulling the door angrily open.

"What in the fuck are you doing here this early?" he shouted as soon as the door opened.

"We're here to see Bella, and couldn't wait any longer," Alice said.

"Fine, you have five minutes, then get the hell out."

Alice paid no attention to him, pushing her way past him and heading straight for me.

She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"You smell like syrup,Bella," she said laughing.

"We were...ummm, having breakfast."

"Yeah, seems like you were breakfast for him," she said.

"Your time is ticking, Alice," he growled.

"Shut it, big brother. Go do something useful."

He grabbed the tray, kissed my cheek and then stomped out of the room.

"Omg, Bella are you okay? How did you get that cut? Is it true you're having a girl? When can we go shopping?"

Alice said all this in one breath - made my head swim.

"Calm the fuck down, Alice," Rosalie said. "Your hurting my head, and I can imagine what your doing to Bella's head."

"Thanks," I whispered to Rosalie.

She smiled at me. "Anytime."

"Yes, we're having a girl. Soon, we'll go shopping and I got the cut from Jacob."

"I better not see that piece of crap around town or I will shred him to pieces," Alice said.

I'm not sure what to say to that do I merely smiled at her.

"Are you really okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked

"I am now that I'm back with Edward," I told them.

"And the baby is fine?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Bailey is perfect. She's happy to be back with daddy," I said as Edward rounded the corner

"Bailey?" she questioned.

"Yes, Bailey Isabella, is our babies name," I said as I placed my hand over my baby bump.

"Times up," he said as he sat down.

"Edward, you are so selfish. Why can't you share Bella with us?" Alice whined.

"I think we've earned some alone time. And you don't love her anywhere close as much as I do."

I felt the tears prickling my eyes as he declared his love for me to them.

I looked up at him and he cradled my face in his hands.

"Baby, is something wrong? Does something hurt?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"No, nothing. You are just the sweetest, most loving man I have ever known," I said as I pulled him down to me.

"Alright, we can take a hint," Alice declared.

"Bye," he said as he kissed me again.

They shut the door laughing and murmuring to themselves.

We heard the door shut downstairs as I pulled him back to me, "Where were we before?"

"I was here," he said unbuttoning the shirt and tossing it off the bed as he leaned his head down to take my nipple into his mouth.

I moaned as his tongue swirled around the tip. "Yes, I remember," I said as I intertwined my fingers in his hair.

My moaned encouraged him and he moved his mouth to my other breast.

His hands pulled at my pants, inching them down my body.

He kept moving down my body, covering me in kisses.

I moaned and pulled him tighter to me.

I wiggled against him, trying to get to his clothes and remove them.

He stood up abruptly and pulled his clothes off and returned to kissing me.

"I want you bad, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I told him.

"Are you sure, baby? I want you hard and fast - are you up to that?"

"Fuck yes, Edward."

Without warning Edward flipped me over and pulled me to my knees.

He pushed inside me, sliding all the way in - both of us moaning in satisfaction.

I arched my back and pushed myself harder against him.

"Fuck, Bella."

He grabbed my hips and slammed into me again and again.

"Oh, God, Edward. You feel amazing. Keep going."

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I panted.

Edward slid one hand around to my breast, twisting and pinching my nipple in his fingers as he continued to thrust.

His thrusting became erratic and I felt him tighten inside me, "Fuck, fuck, fuck...so good, Bella."

"Yes, Edward, so good," I said as I clenched around him.

He stilled above me as he finds his release, coming in long, hard spurts.

My name falling from his lips.

The feel of him...the sound of him pushes me over the edge.

My release hit hard, arching my back and moaning his name.

We collapsed on the bed, holding each other and whispering our love for one another.

"What do you want to do today, baby?" he asked as he peppered my face with kisses.

"Anything is fine as long as I'm spending the day with you."

"Do want to go out? or Stay in, watch movies, and make out like teenagers?" he says with a smirk.

"I am a teenager still," I said laughing.

"That's right, I'm robbing the cradle."

"Yeah and I'm marrying an old man."

"Old man, huh? Perhaps I should corrupt you some more," he told me with a smirk.

He ran his fingertips down my arms to my sides and across my stomach.

He slowly moved down the bed, kissing as went.

"Edward."

He stopped when he reached our baby.

"Bailey, honey I missed you," he said as he softly kissed over my belly.

"I'll never let anything happen to either of you again. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so glad you're safe."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

He continued to kiss my belly and whisper his love to Bailey.

I heard him sniffle as he talked to her.

"Edward, please don't cry. We're both safe. We are home now," I said as I pulled him up to me.

Looking at the tears running down his face, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

He pulled away and trailed his lips down my neck.

His kisses always felt wonderful, but even more so with his scruffy face.

"Edward, where are my necklaces?" I asked as he nipped at my throat.

He leaned over and pulled open his nightstand drawer and pulled out my necklaces.

"When I saw these it broke me. I worried I would never see you again."

"I knew you would. I hated that he ripped them off of me and then pulled my ring off. He left it for you to find it, making you think I left you," I said as some tears fell.

"I did think that after awhile, baby. I wasn't handling it well. I drank a lot and my thoughts went to some bad places," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I had those same thoughts. Jacob told me you were out with some woman, he even had pictures."

"What the hell? I didn't go anywhere with any woman," he said as he sat up.

I pulled away from him.

"Edward, listen to me."

"No. I'd never cheat on you. I'm not going to listen to this."

He got up and threw on some pants and a t-shirt.

He left the room and stomped down the hall.

I sat there stunned, trying to figure out what I said to make him act that way.

I got up and pulled on my pants and his shirt, grabbing the necklaces and the pictures from the coat Seth gave me.

I went down the hall and found Edward sitting in his office, with a glass of scotch.

"Edward," I said coming in the room.

He looked over at me, "Bella, please go watch tv or something. I need to be alone."

"No, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are going to listen to me."

His eyes locked on mine.

"I ..." he started to say.

"No, you are going to listen to me," I said as I moved to stand in front of him.

I took the glass from his hand, "This is not going to help anything."

He just glared at me.

"I don't know what upset you, but I'm going to finish what I was saying. I didn't say you cheated on me. Jacob wanted it to look like you were out and having a great time while I was gone. He showed me these pictures," I said as I pushed the pictures into his hands.

.

He looked down as I continued to talk.

"He thought I would give in and let him fuck me. But all I did was smile when I looked at the pictures, seeing that it was you with Rosalie and Emmett. It made him so mad when I told him that she was your sister in law."

"Edward, when I looked at you in the picture I saw how distraught and lost you were. I knew you'd never cheat on me. You admitted to me you thought I left and I accepted what you said. I say the same thing and this is how you act. You are being a fucking hypocrite."

I laid the necklaces on the desk and turned to leave.

"Bella," he said and stopped at the door. "Please don't go."

I didn't turn around.

"Please, Bella!" I heard the desperation in his voice. "Please don't leave me."

I stopped and turned towards Edward.

He had dropped to his knees, necklaces held in his hand, shoulders slumped.

My heart ached for him but I held my ground and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You are right, I am a hypocrite. You are always so patient with me and loving, maybe that's why it's easy for me to believe you could lose faith in me. I don't deserve your faith. I'm not sure I deserve you, but I love you with all my heart and I'll do my best to prove it to you everyday."

I watched him for a moment, his head hanging down, necklaces loose in his hand.

I stepped to him and brushed my fingers through his hair. When he lifted his eyes to mine I seen that he was really sorry.

"Edward, in my right mind I know you would never cheat, but I wasn't in my right mind then. I had been taken and hit and I hadn't seen the light of day in over a week, I was starting to lose it."

I lowered myself to my knees so we are face to face.

"You want me to trust you? Next time I tell you something, wait and hear me out first and don't just jump to conclusions."

Edward hugged me tight, mumbling "I'm so sorry," against me.

I pulled back from him a little so I could see his face again.

"You gonna put those necklaces on me or what?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled at me and fastened each back where they belong. "I had the chains fixed for you."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you can start with never doing it again and you owe me a day. You promised we could spend the day together, now stop being an ass and give me my day."

We got up and he led me to the living room, "Baby, we are going to do nothing but be together and watch movies."

"Okay, that sounds good."

It wasn't long before I felt him move my hair and his lips moved along my neck.

"Edward," I murmured.

His arms moved around me until they cupped my breasts, holding me tighter to him.

His lips parted and I felt his tongue run gently up the back of my neck.

He continued rubbing my breasts and kissing my neck and I could feel him growing hard behind me.

I can't resist the urge to touch him so I reached back and grabbed him through his pants.

He moaned as my fingers stroked his length.

His moans encouraged me and I tightened my grip on him and felt his breath come in a hiss across my neck.

His hand that was on my breast began to move downward and is soon rubbing circles between my thighs.

We haven't done a lot of heavy petting through our clothes and I'm finding this pretty hot.

I sped up my strokes and grind myself harder into his hand.

"Mmm.. fuck, Bella."

I continued my strokes a bit faster though, wondering if I could make him come like this.

He pushed his fingers harder against my clit and I arched up into his hand.

We continued to move in unison until I felt my orgasm explode and I called out his name, "Oh my God, Edward! Yes!"

Edward continued to thrust into my hand - I know he's close by the grip he had on me.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight to him as I felt him twitch in my grip, "Fuck, Bella. You are so amazing."

He turned me in his arms so that he could kiss me.

His tongue claimed my mouth as I gripped the back of his hair, our moans filled the room as we kissed long and hard.

We laid in each others arms, just kissing and touching, and talking about anything and nothing important.

Edward's phone started to ring and he shifted us so that he could reach it without sitting up.

"Hello," he said as I leaned up and kissed his adam's apple.

"Yes, we can stop by later."

I continued to trail kisses up his neck to his jaw and up to his earlobe.

"Of course...we'll see you later," he said into the phone.

"You are very distracting, love," he told me once he hung up.

"You're just too tempting, Edward."

"Baby, Aro wants us to come over later."

I tensed up, not really wanting to leave the house.

"Bella, it's okay. You'll be safe with me. Don't worry."

"Okay," I said quietly.

As we laid there watching the movie, I couldn't help but be afraid. Jacob was still out there and I'm so afraid that he will come for me again.

I know that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to us, but there's always that chance of something happening.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Thanks for reading and we appreciate all your reviews.**

**A/N: This chapter contains violence... and character death... Although I don't think you'll shed any tears over it... Please leave us your thoughts. **

**Special thanks to opalaline and Stacie Ard... forever friends.**

Chapter 48

**EPOV**

After we finished watching the movie, we got ready to go to Aro's. Bella was still nervous to leave but I assured her it would be fine.

I drove to Aro's with my hand intertwined with hers. She smiled at me, but her eyes held a little fear.

I squeezed her hand as I thought back over how I treated her this afternoon.

I've never been that way with her, but with her saying that she thought I cheated on her. It just set me off.

I'm sorry now that I did, because it made her upset and that stress isn't good for Bailey.

But I can say that Bella is the first woman to ever stand up to me.

It turned me on.

I had to fix it, I couldn't let her leave me.

Once I apologized we made out like teenagers on the couch.

I haven't came in pants like that since I was a teenager.

I smiled just thinking about it.

"Edward, what are you smiling about?" she asked looking at me.

"Just thinking that I haven't came in my pants like that since I was a teenager. It was kinda hot making out with you, baby."

"I think we can arrange another session on the couch," Bella told me with a wink.

I squeezed her hand - I love this adventurous side of my girl.

Pulling into Aro's driveway, I jumped out and opened her door for her. I'm not sure if it annoys her or not, but I've been taught to open doors for the ladies.

Uncle Aro said all women love to be treated like a lady, and sometimes he added except in the bedroom, then they liked to be fucked hard.

When I was younger I didn't quite get that, but now I do.

I helped her from the car with a smile.

She smiled up at me and my heart just melted within my chest.

She was so beautiful, so sexy and she owned me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you safely back with Edward."

"It's good to be back with him too."

"He went a little crazy while you were gone, he let his beard grow out," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I made him shave it. Scruff is okay, but not all beardy," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Ahh, so nice to see your ring back where it belongs."

"Yes it is," I said as we went inside.

Once inside the door, Renata enveloped Bella in a hug.

"It's so good to see you back home with our Edward. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Bella turned her eyes to me and smiled, "Yeah, we're good."

"And the baby?" Renata asked.

"She's great," I said.

"A girl. Oh, I can't wait to take you shopping, Bella."

"Actually Alice has first dibs on shopping, apparently," Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, the shopping queen. But I am taking you shopping."

"Okay, I'm sure Bailey is going to one spoiled princess," I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Renata , dear, maybe you and Bella could come up with something for dinner. I would like to speak with Edward a moment."

Bella looked at me for a moment and I could tell she doesn't want to leave my side.

"It's only for a few minutes, Bella, Edward will be right along," my uncle told her.

She kissed my cheek quickly and followed my aunt to the kitchen.

I'm glad Bella understands - my uncle isn't one to be defied.

I followed my uncle to his study.

Once inside he pointed to the chair opposite his desk and I sat down immediately.

Aro lowered himself into his chair and looked straight at me.

"This business with Bella can not pass without retribution. She is part of the family - the crimes against her must be punished."

I nodded at my uncle - I couldn't agree more

"I have decided to leave this up to you. Their crime was against you and your fiancee - I shall leave their fate in your hands."

I was speechless. This was huge. Aro usually hands down the orders of what he wants carried out, but he is leaving Jacob and Charlie's fate in my hands.

"Thank you so much, uncle," I said reaching across the table for his hand. "I promise I won't let our family down."

He took my hand and held it in his own for a moment before he motioned me to sit back down.

"Do you have anything in mind for how you will carry this out?" he asked.

"Jacob Black will die. I don't know when or how yet, but trust me, his days are numbered."

"And the father?" he asked.

"He doesn't deserve that title," I mumbled.

Aro looked at me and nodded, "You are right. A real man would never hit a woman. Chief Swan is no man."

"I was going to leave his fate up to Bella. As much as I would like to rip his throat out with my bare hands he is still her father, so what exactly happens to him I will leave to her - though I did have Emmett plant evidence against him and he is now being investigated by the FBI."

Aro smiled at me, "Very wise, nephew."

"Shall we go join the ladies now?" I asked.

We walked out to find a lovely dinner prepared and Bella and my aunt were looking online at baby furniture.

"Well, what are you beautiful ladies up too?" Aro asked.

"We are looking at baby furniture, and we already ordered it, dear nephew," my aunt said.

"You didn't let her pick out cheap stuff did you?" I asked.

"Of course not."

"Good, Bella sometimes tries to buy stuff cheap, but I tell her that she doesn't have too."

"Leave her alone, Edward. All this is still new to her," Aro said.

I went and sat by Bella as my aunt showed us what they picked out.

Bella looked a little overwhelmed at how much stuff the baby needed.

But her choices for the furniture was fabulous. I loved it all.

We went to the table to eat and the conversation flowed easily.

Aro and Renata seen us to the door when we announced we're ready to leave.

"Come back soon," Renata told us.

Bella smiled and said that we would.

Aro nodded at me and pulled me into a hug. "You'll know what to do in time," he whispered.

"Bella, so glad you're safe," he said as he hugged her.

"We'll see you soon," I said as we walked to my car.

I helped her in the car and then get in myself

I started driving towards home as I looked over at Bella. She looked deep in thought.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"Just everything I need to do before Bailey gets here."

"We," I tell her.

"What?"

"What we need to do before Bailey gets here, we're in this together, baby."

She smiled up at me and I saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Happy tears, Edward. I just never imagined finding anyone like you and you're just so perfect for me. You always know the right things to say to me when I freak out. I love you so much."

"You bring it out in me, baby. You have made me the man I am. I love you so much my Bella."

We pulled up in the driveway and I got out.

As I opened the door for Bella, I got an eerie feeling like I was being watched.

I shook it off and helped her out.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

Our tongues tangled together as I pushed her back against the door, my hands rested on her hips.

I pulled away and moved my lips to her neck.

"Edward," she murmured.

"Let's go inside," she said as she pulled away.

I nodded as that eerie feeling came back over me.

Once inside the door, I pushed her against it and kissed her.

"Baby, do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked her.

"Ummm, maybe in a few minutes, I actually could use a little snack." she told me with a blush.

"Can't have my girls being hungry. Join me whenever you're ready, baby."

I kissed her cheek and then ran up the stairs.

As I was getting undressed I thought about everything my uncle said to me, I stepped in the shower and let the water run over my back.

He trusted me enough to take care of Jacob and her father.

This was a big deal in terms of the family business.

It scared me as well as thrilled me.

I washed up and finished my shower, wondering what kept Bella so long.

A million and one thoughts bombarded my mind at once.

As I turned the water off, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from downstairs.

My first thought was that Bella fell trying to get something.

I pulled on my boxers as I ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I ran into the kitchen to see the hulking frame of Jacob Black standing with his arms around Bella pulling her towards him.

I silently turned around and went to my office, I grabbed my gun and ran back to the kitchen.

Bella was fighting against him, and she was crying as her eyes locked on mine.

Jacob turned around with her in his arms.

"Cullen," he sneered.

"Black," I sneered.

"It's good you're here now, so you can watch what I'm going to do to your little whore," he said as he ran his hand over Bella's baby bump and inched his hand up to her breast.

I lifted my gun up and pointed it at his head, "Get your fucking hands off of her right now," I shouted.

I could see Bella trembling in his grasp.

"You gonna show your whore what a murdering scum you are, Cullen?"

"Let her go,"I said more forcefully as I stepped forward.

He stepped back pulling Bella with him.

"She's mine, and I'm taking from her what she so willing gave to you. She was supposed to be mine, not yours."

I watched as his hands wrapped around her baby bump.

"This was supposed to be my child in here, not some murdering spawn."

Bella whimpered as he pushed on her belly.

I have no doubts about my accuracy and I fired a shot into the wall right next to Jacob's ear, "Next shot is going in your brain if you don't let her go."

I watched as he loosened his grip on her.

"Hurry it up, Black. Face me like a man. Only a pussy hides behind a woman."

He pushed her out of the way and stood in front of me.

"Baby, run up stairs to our bedroom and lock the door. Call Emmett and tell him to come here ASAP with Jasper. Do not open the door until I come up there," I shouted at her.

She didn't say a word, she just did as I asked her too.

"What a good whore, listens to commands. Do you order her to suck your cock like that? She does it so well, her lips felt so soft as she sucked my cock.

I bet she didn't tell you that, huh?

I didn't say one word as I pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg.

"Motherfucking shit," he yelled as the blood poured from his wound.

I heard Emmett and Jasper burst through the front door.

"Edward," Emmett yelled.

"In the kitchen, I called to them.

They ran in and looked at a wounded Jacob leaning against the counter.

"Nice shot Edward," he said.

"Get him in the car, we are taking him to the warehouse. This ends tonight," I said as I handed my gun to Jasper.

"I'm going to check on Bella and then we'll go."

"Okay, we'll watch the dog."

"Jasper, call Alice have her get here now."

"Already did it Boss."

I nodded and took off up the stairs.

I knocked loudly on the door, "Bella! It's me, baby, open the door."

She opened the door and I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked her over.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said looking up at me.

"Baby, I need to take care of something. Alice is going to come stay with you, okay?"

She nodded but I could see doubt in her eyes.

"Baby, Alice will keep you safe, she may be small but she is mean as hell and she is an excellent shot."

I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I knew this needed to be finished tonight.

"Okay. Be safe," she said as she threw herself into my arms.

"I will baby. I have everything in the world to come back to," I said as I kissed her lips.

I turned to leave but she stopped me

"Edward, I was standing on the stairs and I heard what he told you. I never sucked his cock," she said as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

I took her in my arms, "Love, I never believed him. I know you only do that for me. I love you, baby. Always."

With that I left the room and went downstairs.

Alice was on the way in as I went out.

"Guard them with your life, Alice," I said.

"You have my word, Edward."

I jumped into the car and we sped off.

As we drove to the warehouse, I tuned out everything around me. My one thought was of seeing this fucker die for putting his hands on my Bella.

He's lucky I didn't kill him right there and then, but I really didn't want the mess in my house.

I ran my fingers over the cold steel of my gun, and couldn't wait to use it on him again.

"Hey Cullen," Black said.

I ignored him.

"She's really not worth it. You think killing me for her is worth it, she's just a little whore," he said.

I ignored him, but Emmett popped him in the mouth.

"You don't speak about my sister that way, dog," Emmett said as he stared at him.

I don't get why they keep calling her a whore. How can anyone call someone as pure and innocent a whore? She was a fucking virgin until I made love to her.

I could feel my anger rising up and it was good thing, it would propel me into the rage I needed to get this done.

We pulled up to the warehouse and got out as they pulled Jacob out of the car.

Jasper and Emmett dragged him inside - I followed behind, my gun ready.

Once they got him inside, Jasper and Emmett held him up and I stood in front of him.

"You are going to suffer for every mark Bella had to endure."

We had killed people in this warehouse before, not me personally, there were several things lying around that are ideal for inflicting pain.

I holstered my gun and grabbed a heavy pipe from the floor.

"Hold his arms straight out," I ordered Jasper and Emmett.

When his arms were straight out I brought the pipe down hard on each of his biceps, causing him to scream in pain.

"That's for the bruises on her arms."

Next I attacked his legs - landing hard hits on his thighs and making sure to get a hit in on the gun shot wound.

"That's for the bruises on her legs."

My rage was building the more I thought of the marks on Bella's body and the places this dog put his hands.

"How does it feel to be the victim now, Black?"

Jacob straightened up as best as he could on his injured leg and looked up at me with a sneer on his face.

"Bet your little whore didn't tell you how she begged for my cock. How she longs for a real man that can really fill her. She can't stand to fuck your pencil dick."

All I could see was red - I knew his words were lies, but how dare he speak of my Bella that way.

He will be in more pain before I grant him the mercy of death.

I pulled the pipe back and bring it forward with all my strength, hitting him right between the legs.

Blood curdling screams filled the warehouse and Jacob fell from Emmett and Jasper's grasp and curled himself on the floor.

"Pull him up," I ordered.

Once he's on his feet again I stepped up to him and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face up so I could look him in the eye.

His eyes were glazed with pain and I felt a sense of satisfaction.

"That was for even thinking about Bella in a sexual way."

I turned away from him and threw the pipe down and reached for a set of brass knuckles.

I slipped them on my hand and turned back to Jacob.

I brought my fist to his face again and again until the brass knuckles are covered in blood.

"That's for every mark you put on her beautiful face."

"No more...please," Jacob stuttered out. "I'll never come near her again...I swear it."

His begging enraged me further.

"Did you show Bella mercy? Did you listen when she begged? Did you stop when she cried? Did you? Answer me, motherfucker!"

He shook his head with a whimper and I turned away from him.

I slid the brass knuckles off and tossed them on the floor and reached for my gun.

Jacob whimpered again but I barely noticed, the only things on my mind were Bailey and Bella.

I stepped right in front of him and pressed my gun to his forehead.

"This is for every ounce of fear you have placed in Bella. This for endangering the life of my child and future wife. This is for making me have doubts for even one second.

This for removing your worthless presence from the earth."

I looked him right in the eye as I pulled the trigger - watched the hope and life drain from his eyes. Watched as the bullet passed through his head and a spray of brains and blood covered the wall behind him.

Jasper and Emmett let his body fall to the ground. I holstered my gun again.

"Take care of this. I'm going home to my girl."

I drove to my uncle's to let him know that Jacob was dead and take a shower before heading home to my Bella.

Pulling up into the driveway I felt a sense of satisfaction.

I didn't feel guilty for taking his life.

He touched my Bella, had his hands all over her in my house.

I went to the door and my uncle met me there.

"It's done. Jacob is dead."

"Very good, Edward. I hope you made him suffer first."

"Of course. He was in my house this evening and put his fucking hands on Bella in front of me. I

made him pay for every fucking mark on her. Jasper and Emmett are taking care of the clean -up and disposal of him."

"Good. Now go shower and change, then go home to Bella."

"I will uncle. Thank you for trusting me to get the job done."

"I never had any doubts, nephew."

I went upstairs to shower quickly and then get home to Bella.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

BPOV

I sat on the couch with Alice as she talked about shopping.

My thoughts weren't focused on what she was saying.

I was thinking of Edward and what he was doing.

Part of me knew that he was killing Jacob, and the bad thing is that I didn't care.

I wanted him dead.

As for my father, I'm not sure.

After about an hour and half, Edward walked in the door.

He thanked Alice for staying with me and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you hurt, baby? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"How are you feeling? Is Bailey alright?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm glad your home and Bailey is great."

I knew he was trying not to tell me what went on. But I really wanted to know.

I sat there and bit on my bottom lip as I looked at him.

"Your hair is wet."

"Yeah, I stopped at Aro's on the way home to shower and talk to him," he said.

"Oh, I see."

He pulled my lip from between my teeth and ran his thumb over it.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I ... I want to know what happened, if you want to tell me," I said quietly looking at my hands.

"Baby, I made him pay for every fucking bruise he gave you. I hurt him for putting his fucking hands all over you and then I shot him dead."

He watched me cautiously to see my reaction to what he told me.

I pulled him into a hug, "Thank you," I whispered against him.

He pulled back to look at me as if I were crazy.

"Edward, he would have just came back after me. I'm glad you killed him."

"I'd kill anyone who fucks with my family," he said as he touched my belly.

I pulled him to me and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

I pulled myself away reluctantly, when I heard Alice clear her throat behind us.

I had completely forgotten she was here.

"Jasper will be back to your place soon. Thanks so much for staying with Bella," Edward said to Alice.

She gave us a wink before heading out the door.

Edward pulled me into a kiss...a hard, deep kiss that sent tingles all the way down to my toes. He fell back onto the couch pulling me with him, never breaking contact.

When I pulled from him to catch my breath, his lips attacked my neck - nipping and sucking down to my collarbone.

"I need you, baby."

I tried to scoot off him to head to our bedroom, but he held me tight to him.

"No, I want you right here...right now," he told me.

He pulled my mouth back to his - devouring me. I've never seen Edward like this, he seemed propelled by raw need - like being inside me is the only thing in the world that matters to him and it's incredibly sexy.

His hands moved to my ass and began to pull at my pants. I broke away from him and hurriedly pulled off my pants.

When I started to undo my shirt Edward stopped me, "No, baby...I need you now."

His pants were already pushed down and his cock was standing tall - he was definitely ready.

He grabbed me and pulled me down onto him. "Oh God, Edward." He felt unbelievable.

He thrusted up into me, pulling me down hard to him at the same time.

I pulled my mouth away from his so I could moan out his name.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so perfect."

He held me even tighter, pumping in and out hard.

I clung to him, chanting his name as he continued thrusting hard until he roared out my name.

He kept moving inside me until I reached my own peak, "Oh God Edward. Yes, yes, yes!" and I clenched around him, shuddering with my release.

I laid my head on his chest to calm my breathing as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"I love you, Bella," he said quietly.

"Mmm.. I love you too."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Just tired."

"Rest baby, I've got you."

He held me in his arms as he hummed a soft tune.

Within minutes my eyelids were drooping and my breathing evened out.

"Love you, my hero," I whispered before I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night in our bed.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me as he slept.

I pulled his arms off me so that I could get up to go to the bathroom.

After I got up he laid on his back and clutched my pillow.

I went to into the bathroom and did my business, when I went back to our room he was sitting up and looking for me.

"Hey," I said when I crawled back into bed.

"Hi, I thought you left me," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"When are you gonna stop thinking like that?"

"I just...it's still hard for me to believe you put up with my lifestyle."

"Edward, I fell in love with you for you. What you do is not who you are. Who you are is in your heart. That is who I love. You, Edward are a wonderful and you are going to be a wonderful father."

He looked down at his hands.

"Edward, look at me."

He looked up at me, his green eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I love you for who you are. I don't care what you do. I've told you that. You treat me as a priceless treasure and for that I will always love you."

"You are such an amazing woman, Bella. You have such a kind heart and a wonderful soul. I am such a lucky man."

When we parted he had a serious look on his face.

"Baby, I want to talk to you about something I told my uncle."

"Okay," I said.

"My uncle put me in charge of handling the retribution towards your father and Jacob. I wanted you to know that Emmett planted some evidence that led to the FBI investigating your father. But what I told my uncle was that I'm not going to do anything to your father, even though I would love to rip his throat out with my bare hands, I'm not going to. I want you to decide his punishment baby, at your own time. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. Okay? So it's up to you. Whenever you decide. No hurry," he said.

"Wow, that's a really big deal for you." I told him. "As for my dad, I don't know what to do about him. Let me think about it."

"It is a big deal, usually other people do that work, but he since it pertained to you and our child, I should be the one to dole out the retribution. And like I said baby, take all the time you need," he said with a smile.

I nodded at him.

"So I've been thinking about Bailey's room, would you be okay with making the guest room into her room?"

"Yeah that sounds good," I said.

"What colors were you thinking?" he asked.

"Um.. maybe shades of purple. I'm not into a lot of pink. Most people when they have a girl, they go into pink overload and I'm not like that."

"That sounds perfect, baby. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am happy. Are .. are you nervous about us having a baby?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm scared I'll fuck this up, and that you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. I'm scared too, Edward. I'm scared I'm going to be a horrible parent. I haven't had the greatest role models in the parent department. I'm scared of making mistakes or hurting our baby in some way. Not physically, but mentally or emotionally. I'm so scared that I'll be a horrible mother," I said with tears in my eyes

"Baby there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful mother. There is no way that you would be anything like Charlie."

"We can hope not. I hope I'm not like my mother either. She was a piece of work."

"Where is she at baby? You never talked about her."

"She lives in Florida, and we haven't talked since I was thirteen. Motherhood wasn't her thing."

"Bella, I'm sure you'll be the perfect mother. You love me unconditionally and I'm sure you'll love Bailey the same way."

"I hope so, Edward."

We snuggled against each other and just talked until we fell back asleep in each others arms.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**EPOV**

I've been fretting over how to celebrate Valentines Day with Bella.

This is the first Valentines Day I will ever celebrate with anyone. Unless you count elementary school.

I want to make sure that this day is special for Bella. She's been through so much in the last few months. I wanted to surprise her with everything we do.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do and as much as I will regret it I called my sister to come over while Bella was out with my mom.

Alice arrived at the house like a hurricane.

"I'm so excited you called me - I'll take care of everything, Edward...trust me."

Hearing my sister say she'll take care of everything made me nervous.

"I just need some ideas, I don't want you going bat shit crazy - I know how you get." I told Alice.

She narrowed her eyes at me and proceeded to plant herself at the dining room table and pulled a planner from her purse.

"Hmm, let me see," she said as she began flipping pages.

"How about you start off with sending Bella to a spa, then you could rent a horse drawn carriage to take you to dinner at the Space needle."

"No on many levels, Alice."

"Why? I think that sounds romantic." she whined.

"For starters she isn't going be comfortable with strangers rubbing her, nor am I comfortable with it."

Alice rolled her eyes and checked spa off her list.

"As for the the carriage ride? Are you fucking kidding me? It's February! That will be a no."

"Now I do like the idea of a nice dinner, but not the space needle - too touristy, I want something more private.

Alice flipped a few pages while chewing the end of her pen.

"What do you think about tours?" she asked.

"Depends on the tour," I told her.

"There is a great tour of the Theo chocolate factory and you can arrange for a special box of chocolates to be waiting for her at the end of the tour."

I nodded at Alice, "I like it and I think Bella would love it."

"Now don't freak out, but what do you think about a helicopter tour of Seattle?"

"I think that might be great. I really want to open up new horizons for Bella, I'm pretty sure she's never been in a helicopter before."

Alice is looking very pleased with herself now that I have approved two of her ideas.

"Okay, you want more privacy for dinner...what do you think about a dinner cruise?"

"I like the idea of a boat, but I still wish I could get something more private - like a private yacht or something."

Alice's face lighted up, "I actually know someone that charters a yacht for for private events. He's a friend of Jasper's...Peter something or other. You could rent it for the whole night...that would be super romantic!"

"That's perfect, Alice! I love that idea."

"See, told you I would take care of it," she bragged."Do you need help with a gift and flowers?"

"No, Alice. I think I can handle that."

"Okay, if you need anything else you know where I am. By the way I have Bella's dress already picked out. Mom is giving it to her today. You'll love it. Wear a dark blue tie and you'll match," she said as she went out the door.

I knew exactly what I was getting Bella for her gifts. I was getting her a sapphire bracelet and earrings. I know she'll love them.

As for flowers I'm getting her dozens of roses. She is going to be so spoiled and loved that she'll remember this day forever.

I've never loved anyone like I love her.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Bella came in looking tired carrying many bags, including a dress bag that was clearly the outfit my sister was talking about.

"Hey baby, need any help?" I asked as I got up from the couch.

"No, I'll just put this stuff away. Did you eat dinner already? If not, I'll make something when I come down."

"I haven't eaten but you're not cooking, I am. You look tired, love. Let me take care of you."

She nodded as she walked slowly up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some leftover chicken parmesan and heated it up.

I threw together a salad and set the table just as Bella came down the stairs.

"Edward, you don't have to go through all this," she said as she waved her hand at the table.

"Of course I did, I love you, baby. My girls gotta eat," I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Did my mom tire you out?"

"No, I'm just tired today," she said as she sat down.

"That's okay, let me pamper you tonight," I said sitting across from her as we started eating.

After we finished eating, I lifted her up and carried to our bathroom.

I turned on the water in the tub once I sat her down, I helped her take her clothes off.

I tested the water temperature before I lifted her into the water.

I stripped off my clothes and slid in behind her.

I pulled her back against me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, did you have a nice time with my mom?" I said as I kissed her earlobe.

"Mm.. your mom is amazing. She was so nice to me."

"She loves you Bella as her daughter," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Yes, I have our Valentines date all planned out."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But trust me you will love it."

She nodded as she leaned back against me and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Baby, have you had any thoughts about our wedding?"

"A few," she said quietly.

"You gonna share with the groom?" I teased, kissing along her neck.

"I would like something simple."

"Simple is cool, but don't go cheap, baby. There is no price tag, you spend what ever you want."

"I know, I said simple not cheap. I want everything classy, but I just want to keep it small - just the people that matter to us."

"You are perfect, you know that? You know just what I would want."

"You want a simple wedding?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, babe - just you and my family, that's all I need."

"Your family, not mine," she said as she looked down at her hands.

"My family is your family now, baby."

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Any certain color you were thinking of, love?" I asked.

"Not pink."

"Thank God," I said.

"Maybe blue and silver," she said quietly.

"Perfect, baby."

"When do you want to get married, Edward?" she asked as she played with my fingers.

"Whenever you want, baby. Next week works for me," I laughed.

"You're a nut, Edward - next week is a bit soon."

"Not for Alice, baby. She could throw together a perfect wedding in a few days."

The water started getting cool, so I washed Bella quickly and then helped her out of the tub.

I wrapped her in a towel and then wrapped one around my waist.

I walked us into our bedroom and I could tell she was fretting over something.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I dried her and gave her one of my t-shirts to wear.

"I'm just thinking who will give me away," she said with a slight frown.

"I know my uncle or brother would be honored, they both love you and feel protective of you."

"Do you think we could ask Aro after we decide on when we are getting married?"

"Of course, baby. I know he will say yes," I said as I helped her into bed

I got in behind her and held her in my arms.

I kissed her and I could feel her relaxing against me.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. I'd marry you next week if you were serious," she said with a yawn.

"Are you serious, love?" I asked her.

"I am serious, Edward. I can't wait to be your wife."

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my phone and found Alice's number.

"Alice, I need you use all your magic and plan a wedding for next week. You give Bella what ever she wants...only what she wants."

Alice squealed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Great, and I mean it only what Bella wants. Don't try to push your will on her," I said as I hung up the phone and pulled her to me.

"Baby, you have made me the fucking happiest man alive and it's not even Valentines Day yet."

I kissed her with everything that was in me.

I couldn't wait til she was Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you all will continue to read this story. Here's a little Valentine's day fun.

Chapter 51

BPOV

I woke up early so that I could make Edward a special Valentines Day breakfast since he planned our date for tonight.

Getting out of the bed was a bit tricky, since he always slept with his arm around me. But I was able to get up without waking him.

I headed down to the kitchen to make him some heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes, some bacon and some strawberries.

I would give him his card this morning and his present later, that's the plan. But I might give it to him this morning.

As I was making the pancake batter, I thought about our wedding, which was in a week. Oh my God, I can't believe I actually agreed to marry him in a week.

Do I regret it? No, not at all. I'm ready to marry him. I want to be married to him.

I waited for the bacon to crisp, I started the pancakes.

I hoped he didn't wake up when he smelled everything cooking.

I probably could've used the handcuffs on him, but I don't know where he put them after I freaked out on him.

I piled everything on the tray and started to slowly walk up the stairs

.

I hoped that I don't drop anything.

I pushed open the door and he was laying on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other one was stretched out on my side of the bed.

I sat the tray on my side of the bed as I crawled up his legs. Taking the rose from the tray, I trailed it down the side of his face.

He moved his hand to bat it away, so I moved it down over his chest and his nipples.

He moaned and tried to move.

I leaned in and placed kisses along his jaw up to his ear.

"Wake up sleepy-head," I whispered in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Mmm, do I smell pancakes?"

"Not just pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes," I told him.

He pushes himself more upright in the bed and smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day, Edward."

"You and chocolate chip pancakes - definitely a happy day. Thanks, baby."

I sat the tray in front of him and he went back forth between taking bites and feeding me.

After we finished breakfast I pulled his card and his gift from my night stand.

"What's this?" he asked when I sat them in front of him.

"They're for you," I told him.

"I thought I was supposed to spoil you on Valentines," he told me.

"No. I get to spoil you too. Just open your gift," I said laughing at him.

He opened the card first and I watched him read it and I saw the emotion in his eyes as he read. I tried to put in words how much I loved him and what he meant to me - I hope it came out right.

Next he opened up the box and I was nervous about what he would think of my gift.

He pulled the black, metal link bracelet out and held it out to me, "Fasten this on me will you, babe?"

"Do you like it?" I asked as I took it from him.

Edward moved the tray and wrappings off his lap and moves me on to it, "Thank you so much, babe. I love it and I love you.

He leaned in and captured my lips in his. My hands slid around his neck and I threaded my fingers in the back of his hair securing him to me.

I rocked against him as he slid his hands to my hips to hold me in place.

He pulled away, "Love, I want to give you your presents

He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out two boxes and a card.

"These gifts do not fully represent the depths of my love for you. I love you so much more than anything money can buy," he said as he place the gifts in my hands.

I took the card and opened it.

I read his words with tears flowing down my cheeks and small sobs coming from me.

No one has ever written such sweet words to me.

I laid the card on the bed and looked up at him.

"Thank you for loving me so much," I said as I wiped the tears.

"Your welcome, baby. Open your gifts."

I opened the first box and inside was a beautiful set of sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Oh my God, Edward! These are so gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

I picked up the next box and gently opened it and gasped at what I saw before me.

Inside was an exquisite sapphire and diamond bracelet.

I could barely think of any proper words to thank him.

"This is so amazing, Edward and I love sapphires. Thank you so very much."

"I'm so glad you love it them, baby," he said as I handed him the bracelet.

He gently put the bracelet around my wrist and then he lifted my wrist to his lips and kissed it.

"It looks beautiful, love."

I took the earrings out of the box and put them on.

"These will match the dress I have for our date."

"Speaking of our date, we should get ready for the day - I've got a big day planned for us."

I pouted at him, I really didn't want to leave the bed.

"You're killing me with that pout, baby, but I swear I will make it up to you later."

I sighed loudly and then turned to him, "You better, mister."

After my shower I stepped in my closet to change into my dress.

I loved the way it fits, plenty of room for my expanding belly, but I still felt sexy.

When I met Edward out in the living room my breath caught again - he looked so handsome. His pants coat and shirt are all black, the only color is his tie, it's the same color blue as my dress

.

Edward let out a whistle when he saw me, "Damn, baby, you look so fucking hot."

I blushed at his compliment, he always made me feel desirable.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled at me as he grabbed my hand, "That, my dear, is a surprise."

Once we are settled in the car Edward headed into the city and before too long we are pulling into the parking lot of the Theo chocolate factory.

"Surprise number one, baby," he told me as he helped me from the car.

The tour we took of the chocolate factory was awesome - it's so interesting to see the chocolate making process and the free samples are so yummy.

At the end of the tour one of the employees handed Edward a box and he gave it to me.

"You already gave me a gift."

"Just open it," he told me.

Inside the box was a large chocolate heart with red letters on it saying 'You are the love of my life.'

Tears pooled in my eyes, "Thank you so much," I choked out.

He kissed me gently.

"You're very welcome, baby. Let's head to your next surprise.

"There's more?" I asked.

He winked at me and led me to the car.

We drove through the city and out towards the airport.

"The airport?" I questioned

.

"Are we leaving the city?"

He just smiled and said, "You'll see."

We pulled into a part of the airport I've never been in before and stopped outside a warehouse marked helicopter tours.

"Oh my God! Are we going on a helicopter tour?"

"Yeah. Is that okay, baby?"

"Ummm, just a little nervous - I've never been in a helicopter, is it safe for me?"

Edward reached over and put his hand on my belly, "Of course it is, baby. I checked it all out - it's perfectly safe for you to fly right now and you don't need to be nervous - the pilot I hired is the best in the area and I will be with you the whole time."

Edward helped me into the helicopter and made sure my seat belt was fastened securely before he slid in beside me.

"You ready, baby?" he asked taking my hand in his.

I nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

The take off is a little bumpy and I closed my eyes and pressed my face to Edward's shoulder.

I felt Edward's breath near my ear, "You should really take a look now."

I turned my head just a little and saw the whole scene has changed - the city was now spread out below us with mountains to one side and ocean to the other. It's one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever seen.

The pilot flew us all around the city - it's so amazing how different everything looks up here and how far you can see.

"So what did you think?" Edward asked when we landed.

"That was so magnificent! I loved it! Thank you so much!

"Anything for my girl," he told me as he helped me back into the car.

I smiled at him, "Are we going home now?"

"One more surprise," he said.

"Edward, you've already done so much," I whined.

"Let me spoil you, baby, it makes me happy."

I nodded and sat back in the seat.

I watched out the window as Edward drove through the streets, it looked like we were heading towards the docks.

Edward parked the car near a marina and helped me out.

He guided me down the docks to a large white yacht.

"Hey, Peter, we are ready to board," Edward said, shaking the hand of a tall man standing beside the yacht.

"Welcome aboard," Peter said and Edward helped me onto the boat.

"Everything is as you requested," Peter said.

"Excellent, thank you," Edward replied.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Edward led me inside and into a dining area. The table is beautifully set with taper candles burning in the middle of the table.

"We're having dinner," he told me as he pulled out my chair for me.

"Then are we going home?" I asked.

"Here comes our dinner," he said, but he didn't answer my question.

A woman came walking to the table carrying two covered silver dishes.

She sat one dish in front of me the other in front of Edward and then she removed the lids.

A delicious looking meal sits before me.

"It's filet mignon, mashed Jerusalem artichoke and sautéed vegetable medley," the woman told us.

She filled our glasses with water and then left us alone.

"Edward, this is amazing. You are spoiling me."

"Good," he told me. "I want you spoiled."

The food is so delicious - I ate every bite.

After we ate Edward took me to a different part of the yacht - there were tons of windows and I could see the lights of the city as we moved through the water.

We stand there watching the lights for a few moments till I heard a throat clear behind us.

"Dessert is served," the woman said.

We took a seat in comfy chairs next to the window and we're served chocolate mousse topped with raspberries - its so good.

When we're finished Edward took me by the hand, "One more surprise."

"Edward," I whined as he led me down the hall.

He opened one of the doors and pulled me inside, " Surprise," he whispered.

The room held a large bed and candles flickered from every surface and the largest bouquet of roses I've ever seen sat on the nightstand.

"Edward," I said overcome with emotion.

The tears flowed down my cheeks at the extravagant way that he showed his love for me, how would I ever be able to show him how much I love him.

I don't have the money to lavish him with expensive things or grand adventures.

I bring nothing to this relationship, except me.

He treats me as a princess, as someone worthy of being spoiled and he makes me feel loved and cherished. I've never been treated this way ever.

I felt him wrap his arms around me

"What do you think, baby," his breath warm on my neck.

I turned in his arms so I could see his face.

"This whole day has been incredible - the best day ever."

His smile lit up his face.

"I could never give you anything close to this," I said looking up into his green eyes.

Edward took my face in his hands, "You are the greatest gift, Bella. Every breath you take is a treasure. And now with Bailey - she is the greatest gift anyone could receive. You have given my life purpose, baby, how could anyone ever give me a better gift."

His lips captured mine as he pushed the door shut and nudged me toward the bed.

His fingers pulled at my dress, inching it up my body.

I pulled my lips from his and raised my arms allowing him to remove my dress.

I pulled at his tie, releasing it from his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding my hands inside.

The rest of our clothes seem to melt from our bodies and Edward was pushing me back onto the bed.

His lips moved from mine and began to slowly make their way across my skin.

When he reached my breasts he sucked my nipple deep into his mouth making me moan loudly and arch myself further into his mouth.

I pulled him to me as tight as I dared I needed him so badly.

Edward broke his mouth away from my breasts and held himself up on his arms, looking right in my eyes.

.

He slid easily inside me, holding my gaze as he began to move.

Seeing the emotions on his face as he moves inside me is incredible, I can't hold in my tears and let them flow freely down my face.

Edward kept up his movement as he leaned forward, kissing the corners of my eyes and whispering, "I love you," against me

I felt my orgasm building, overtaking all my senses. Edward is the only thing in my world right now.

He sped up his strokes, but his eyes never broke from mine.

When I started to clench around him I felt him tighten and released inside me, sending me over the edge. "I love you, baby," he told me. "Only you...always you."

"I love you too,Edward. Only you.. forever," I said as I kissed his lips.

Edward rolled us to our sides and pulled me against him - I snuggled my face against his chest, loving the sound of his heart in my ear.

I laid there snuggled in Edward's arms as we talked. He stroked my back and placed soft, gentle kisses on my forehead.

He was the sweetest man ever.

"Bella, are you sure you want to get married next week? There's no hurry, love."

"Yes, I want to marry you next week. I don't see any reason to wait. Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to feel pressured," he said.

"I don't feel pressured. I want to marry you," I said as I kissed him hard on the lips.

We made love again and then fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this update. Thank you for all the positive reviews.

Chapter 52

**EPOV**

It's been a few days since our Valentines date and Bella has been working with Alice on wedding plans.

More than once I had to step in and yell at my sister for trying to impose her will on Bella.

This was Bella's day and however she wanted our wedding, was what she was going to get.

We talked to my uncle and like I told Bella, he was more than honored to walk her down the aisle.

Things were coming together for the wedding, Bella found her dress and Alice's bridesmaid's

dress.

I found my tux and Emmett got his tux.

The rings were easy to get, since we both wanted simple wedding bands.

I woke up early and watched Bella sleep, she's been restless lately when she's slept.

It was three days till our wedding.

Tonight my aunt and uncle were giving us a party, since we were having a simple reception after the wedding.

As I watched her I noticed how Bella kept tossing and turning, her face scrunched up like she was in pain.

All of a sudden she lets out a sob, "No...no."

"Baby?" I questioned. She sat upright, breathing heavily.

"Edward?" she looks at me with teary eyes.

"What is it, baby?"

"Oh god, Edward - I had the worst nightmare that something happened to you."

She held onto me as her body shook against me.

"Baby, I'm fine. We're fine," I said kissing her forehead. "Want to talk about it?"

"But it was so real," her voice sounded terrified.

"Baby, I'm fine, okay?"

She nodded against me as I stroked her back.

I could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Edward, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. You are my life."

"I feel the same way about you," I said as I held her.

"You...you had been shot." she whimpered.

"It's just a dream, baby. I'm fine. I'm safe, love."

I finally reassured her enough that her body stopped shaking and she smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"No need to be sorry. Dreams can be frightening at times and I'm glad I was here for you."

"Me too. I don't know how I would have dealt with it if you weren't here with me."

I kissed her lips and held her to me.

"What is on your agenda today?" I asked.

"Alice," she hissed. "She's taking me to get ready for the party tonight, getting our hair and nails done.

"Ooh fun. You've spent more time with her than you have me," I said with a pout.

"Hey, you're the one who told her she could plan it."

"I know, but I didn't think she'd kidnap you everyday. I've been lonely."

"Aww, poor baby."

"I'll show you poor baby," I said as I laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

I leaned in and kissed her as I nudged her legs apart.

Slowly I ran my fingers over her wetness.

Mmm, so was always so wet for me.

I kicked my boxers off as I slowly entered her. We both moaned at the feeling.

"You feel so good, baby."

I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in hard.

"Fuck, Edward! Just like that - again! Please again."

I love that she wanted it hard and I loved even more that she was begging me for it.

I pulled back again and slammed in a little harder.

"Harder, Edward. Please, I need more, I swear you won't hurt me."

I pulled back again and pounded into her with everything I have.

"Yes, Edward! Just like that! Keep going, keep going."

I picked up my pace, pounding into her again and again until the muscles in my arms were quivering.

She was holding me so tight I'm sure I'll have nail marks in my back and I admit I kinda like that.

I picked up my speed even more because I knew I'm close and I pounded into her with all my strength until I felt Bella clenched around me and I finally let go and came hard into her with a roar.

"Fuck, Edward, yes. So good," she panted as she quivered beneath me.

I rolled off her completely spent, I'm so happy my girl likes it rough sometimes.

It wasn't long after that we heard Alice calling from downstairs.

"Shit, Alice is here!" Bella said as she jumped out of bed and started pulling her clothes on.

I hopped up with her and start pulling my clothes on.

Bella was actually dressed before me and slipped out the door as I pulled on a shirt.

"Good God, Bella, you reek of my brother," I heard Alice say as I walked out of our room.

Alice released Bella from the hug she had her in and turned her gaze on me.

"Have you no self control?" she asked me.

Bella was blushing deeply and I can't help but smile - my family are all pretty open about our sex lives, I guess Bella will have to get used to that.

"I can't help myself, she's just too fucking beautiful," I told my sister as I pulled Bella to me and kissed her deeply.

"Alright, keep your tongue to yourself, I have a bride to prepare," Alice said to me, snatching Bella back from me.

I sneaked one more quick kiss before Alice whisked Bella out the door.

"Take care of my girls," I yelled after them.

I stood there until I couldn't see Alice's car anymore and by that time I'm starting to shiver.

I closed the door and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I made a bowl of cereal and went to sit on the couch just as someone started to pound on my front door.

Fuck - now my cereal will be soggy.

I opened the door and Charlie Swan was standing there.

Shit.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Cullen?"

I just stared at him. What the fuck was he talking about.

"Unless you have a warrant, get the fuck off my property." I yelled.

"I don't know what bullshit you're trying to pull with the FBI, but I'll get to the bottom of it, you worthless criminal."

I decided to play dumb.

"FBI?" I asked. "I'm not sure what you're implying? Are you having some problems, Chief?"

"You are nothing but a little fucking thug and I will take you down," he told me.

I wasn't going to let him get to me, not this time.

"Watch your temper Chief - you gonna beat me like you do your daughter?"

Charlie's face goes almost purple and I can see in his eyes how much he wants to kill me.

"Are you threatening me? I have dirt on you punk! Care to explain how Jacob Black disappeared? I would bet money you had something to do with that."

Now I'm pissed.

"You have exactly two minutes to get your ass off my property before I call my lawyer and slap you with a harassment suit. Whose side do you think Judge Banner will come down on?" I informed him.

I shut the door and grabbed my bowl of cereal and stomped to the kitchen.

I threw it out and made another bowl, I grabbed my phone and called Jenks informing him of my little visit from Chief Swan.

At least he didn't say anything about Bella, I would have responded to that in some way.

I finished my cereal as I made our honeymoon plans.

I made the necessary calls to confirm the tickets that I already gave Bella. I wanted to take her to Italy for our honeymoon.

I could just picture making love to her in some field in Tuscany.

Maybe Alice was right, I had no self-control when it came to Bella.

I hope it is always like this with us.

I went upstairs to take a shower and get myself ready for the evening. I wasn't too happy that Alice took Bella away again.

I will be so glad when our wedding is over and Alice won't be around so much.

Alice tried to impose her will on Bella about colors and Bella let her have it.

I was there when Alice ordered the cake with pink decorations, and Bella heard it. My girl may be shy, but shit, she let Alice have it.

The poor baker probably thought he was dealing with one of those Bridezilla's from that tv show.

Bella told her she didn't want a fucking pink cake and she told her that if she wanted it pink to get her own fucking cake.

Needless to say, Bella won that one and I had to go calm her down.

Alice learned after that don't fuck with the way Bella wants things.

I was so fucking proud of her. My Bella has a shy side, but she also has a side that is scary and I hope that I am never on the receiving end of that side of her.

I finished my shower and went to find my suit for tonight.

I couldn't wait for these three days to be over, I wanted to be married to Bella.

After Bella came home she only had a little time to change before the party - I could see she was flustered with the lack of time, but I assured her she looked beautiful and hurried her into the car.

"I don't like this dress, I look like a whale in it," she whined.

I wanted to laugh but the look on her face told me not to think about it.

The look she had on her face looked like she'd rip my balls off if I laughed.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her, "You look absolutely beautiful, baby."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

I didn't say a word as I drove to my uncles.

When I pulled up, I noticed all the cars there and I couldn't believe it. Alice must have helped with the invites. I just shook my head.

I looked over at her and I knew this was not going to be good, with the way she was feeling and the amount of people that were here. She's going to be overwhelmed.

I got out of the car and walked to her side, taking a deep breath before opening her door. I held my hand out for her and she didn't move.

"Bella, baby you got to get out of the car," I said softly.

"No, I look horrible. Why would you even want to be seen with me? I feel huge."

"Baby, trust me, you don't look like horrible. Renata and Aro have put together this big party for us, can you at least come inside for a few minutes?"

"Fine," she said as she took my hand.

Once I got Bella out of the car I slipped my arm around her and I guided us inside. Each woman we pass in a skin tight dress brings a snort of disgust from Bella - I fear this will be a long night.

When I find my aunt and uncle they give us each a hug and said how thrilled they are to be throwing this party for us.

I'll give Bella credit, she does give my aunt and uncle a genuine smile and thanks them for doing this for us, and I know she means it. She is grateful, but still very uncomfortable.

After leaving my aunt and uncle I took Bella over by the buffet thinking she might be hungry - bad idea. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an unstoppable eating machine," she snapped at me.

"Baby, I just thought you might be hungry. I'm sorry. Would you like to go somewhere else?"

"I want to go home," she told me.

"Okay. Can you give me a few minutes to say hello to a few people and then we will go?"

She threw herself into a nearby armchair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Would you like me to find Alice? She could come sit with you."

"No! No more Alice! Just go so we can leave soon."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek and then walked away.

As I walked away, I grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray and drank it down.

I hate to admit I'm a little relieved to be away from Bella for a few moments, I love her like crazy but man these mood swings can be hard to endure at times.

I weaved my way through the crowd stopping for a hello here and there.

It isn't until I see Felix and his longtime girlfriend, Heidi, that I stopped to say a few words.

"Felix, Heidi! So good to see you here!"

I gave Felix and hug and then pulled Heidi in for a hug. I'm so thrilled to see her again - it's been too long.

"Hey cuz," she told me. "I've heard all about your girl, when do I get to meet her?"

I actually can't wait for Bella to meet my cousin Heidi, we were really close when we were growing up, but I'm thinking today might not be the best day for introductions.

"Ummm, I think that will need to wait for the wedding, Bella isn't feeling great today."

"Ok," Heidi told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before returning to Felix.

I decided I should go check on Bella so I made my way back to where she was.

When I reached the chair she was in I found it empty and I started to look for her.

Perhaps she went to the bathroom or changed her mind about Alice.

I decided to grab a bite to eat and headed to the buffet.

As I'm standing there loading my plate I finally spied Bella.

She is pulling on her coat and heading for the door - what in the hell?

I dropped my plate and headed after her, calling her name.

She doesn't react, either she doesn't hear me or she's ignoring me.

I finally caught up to her when she was near my car.

"Bella, baby, you leaving without me?"

"Don't call me baby, just leave me alone right now." she yelled.

"Bella? What is going on? I don't understand. Did I do something?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Who was it this time? Some girl you fucked? A stripper? A prostitute?"

This doesn't seem hormonal...this seems downright insane.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked, reaching for her to try and calm her.

"Don't you touch me! Not after you touched that tramp!"

I'm really starting to be concerned for her.

"Bella, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you need to calm down, this isn't good for Bailey."

"Don't talk about our daughter after touching that woman!"she screamed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about - what woman?"

"Oh please - the one that plastered herself all over you! And you! You had your arm around her waist and she kissed you on the cheek! You looked at her adoringly! You looked at her with love! You're a bastard, Edward Cullen," she said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I leaned back against my car unsure whether to laugh or cry.

"Bella, the woman you saw me with - the one with wavy bronze hair...wearing a red dress. Yeah, I held her around the waist. Yeah, she kissed me. Yeah, I looked at her with love because I do love her. She's my cousin."

Bella just stood there staring at me.

"I was excited to see her - I haven't seen her in months, she's been overseas on business. I've actually really been looking forward to introducing the two of you - she's heard all about you from Felix, they are dating."

I watched Bella's face go from shock and to crumbling into tears.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry, Edward. So sorry."

I pulled her to me and hugged her tight.

"Bella when are you going to realize you are all I see. No other women turn my head at all - there is just you. It hurts that you think I would do that to you," I explained as I held her.

She sobbed into my chest, soaking my shirt.

"Edward, how can you love me? I've been horrible tonight...I'm so...so sorry" she choked out. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, love."

"Edward, do you think we should go back in there?" she asked.

"No baby. I want to take you home and show you how much I need and want you."

"Are you sure, I was such a bitch to you and to everyone?"

"You weren't a bitch, baby. You just overreacted. Let's go home. I want to make you feel good and I want you to see just how much I love you."

She nodded and got in the car.

I drove us home pretty quickly, but safely. I don't need any more run ins with Chief Swan.

Pulling in the driveway, I wasted no time getting out and opening the door for her. I needed to show her how much I loved her and wanted her.

Once she was out of the car, I lifted her up and carried her into the house.

"Edward, I can walk."

"I know, baby. I'd rather carry you," I said as I walked us up the stairs.

As soon as I sat her on the bed I peeled her dress off her.

Next I removed her shoes, panties and bra.

"Lay back, baby. I want to look at you," I told her.

She is so beautiful, I don't understand how she can doubt that.

"Strip for me, Edward."

I groaned out loud - I swear it's one of the hottest things she's ever said.

Once my clothes were gone I crawled over her.

Kissing my way from her toes all the way to her mouth.

When I reached her mouth I kissed her slow and deep, massaging her tongue with mine.

I rolled us until she was settled on top of me.

"I can see you better like this, baby. I want to see you come."

I helped her raise herself until we're aligned and I guided her slowly over me.

She felt like heaven as she slipped over me.

I placed one hand on her hip to help us keep our rhythm and the other on her full breast - enjoying the weight of it in my hand.

I rocked her forward as I thrusted up into her, "You are beautiful, baby."

She rolled her hips back and then forward again, "I love you, Bella."

She looks magnificent above me - her head thrown back and her lips parted, panting deeply.

Again I pulled her forward while thrusting up into her, "You're all I'll ever want, baby."

I could feel that she was close and so was I.

I reached down to rub her clit as we continued to rock, "Do it, baby. Come for me."

She fell apart around me beautifully. Her flesh quivering beneath my fingers, her breasts bouncing as she gasped for air, my name falling from her lips in ecstasy.

The beauty of her coming does it for me and I spilled deep inside her, groaning out her name.

The next two days flew by. Alice was here so much it felt like she lived here.

Bella has been crying a lot lately - I wish I knew what to do to make her happy.

I've asked Alice for advice and she was useless, she told me to stop making her cry - I told her it wasn't my fault, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

The day of our wedding dawned cold and clear.

Alice, my ever present pain in the butt sister, insisted that Bella and I sleep apart - evil little pixie even stayed the night to make sure I didn't sneak into bed with Bella.

When I saw Bella at breakfast she looked like she barely slept - I know I didn't sleep much, I missed having my girl wrapped around me.

I didn't get to see Bella for more than a few minutes before Alice shooed me out of the house, informing me I had seen enough of the bride for the morning.

I left my house and went to Emmett's. He'd keep me entertained until I had to be at the church.

The hours seemed to crawl by, Emmett and I played some pool and he kicked my ass because I was so distracted thinking about Bella.

It was finally time to start getting dressed for my wedding.

Emmett kept cracking jokes about Bella becoming my ball and chain, my old lady, my warden.

He said he was going to use those in his best man's speech.

"Emmett, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Bella will either kill you or cry her eyes out. She's very moody lately."

"She's pregnant, women get that way. But she loves me, she wouldn't kill me," he said as he fixed his tie.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure she loves you that much."

"Whatever bro," he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Dammit Emmett, I almost had it perfect."

"Forget it Edward, she loves your sexed up hair."

"That's true. She does," I said with a smirk.

As we left for the church, I asked Emmett if he had the rings.

"Shit, I think I dropped them in the toilet," he said.

"What?" I yelled.

"What the fuck! I knew I should've had Jasper as my best man," I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Calm the fuck down, Edward. I was just joking with you," he said laughing his ass off.

I didn't find the humor in it.

"Not funny, fucktard!" I yelled. "Let me see the damn rings."

Emmett pulled them from his pocket and showed them to me.

"And they were never in the toilet?"

"No, I swear it. I was just messing with you dude."

I just glared at my brother - he is such a fucking idiot.

When I arrived at the church, my parents were already there - my mom is already crying - I don't know how much more crying I can take this week.

"Oh, Edward, you look so handsome," my mom sniffled as she straightened my tie.

"Mom, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, she got here about fifteen minutes before you did."

"How is she?"

"She's a nervous wreck. I think Alice is on her last nerve. Dad just went in to see her."

"I need to go see her, and tell her everything's fine,"I said as I paced back and forth.

"Honey, you can't go see her yet. Just a little longer and then you will see her."

"Yeah, dude, trust me you don't want to go anywhere near her - Alice will kill you. She is scary when she's in wedding mode." Emmett told me.

We heard yelling coming from the hallway and then Alice came through the door.

"Mom, dad kicked me out of Bella's room. He said I was upsetting her,"Alice whined.

"Alice, he must have had a good reason to kick you out," my mom said.

"I was just making sure everything was perfect with her hair and the veil, and she just started crying. Then she yelled at me."

"Alice she's nervous and very emotional. It will be fine and you'll be the best of friends."

I had to get out of this room to go see her and I had something for her that would match her earrings and bracelet.

I started to walk towards the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop trying to sneak out that door," my mom yelled.

"Mom, she needs this to wear today," I said pulling out the necklace box.

"I'll take it to her, Edward," Alice said.

"Can you take it to her and not make her upset?"

"Yes, I can do it."

"Fine," I said handing her the box. "Will you call me when you're in there?"

"Yes," she said as she took the box and went out the door.

"Mom, how much longer?"

"Not long now," she said.

A few seconds later my phone rang.

"Baby?" I answered.

"Thank you so much, Edward. It's so beautiful." Bella's emotion filled voice sounded in my ear.

"Not anywhere near as beautiful as you, love."

"I...I'm so..." Bella stopped to sniffle. "I'm so lucky to have you, "she said then she started sobbing.

"Baby, don't cry, I just wanted you to have that to wear today and to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Edward, so much," she sniffled.

"I'll meet you up front in a few minutes, okay, and then you never have to let me go again."

"Okay," she tells me. "See you soon."

When the line went dead I shoved the phone back in my pocket and looked in the mirror one more time.

"Dude, quit primping and get your ass out there. The wedding dictator just said you're supposed to get your butt to the front." Emmett told me.

I took my place at the front next to my brother, just as the music started and Alice walked down the aisle in her blue dress.

She looked beautiful, but my heart was beating fast as I knew that I'd be seeing Bella in a few short moments.

The music changed into the bridal march and everyone stood to watch.

I watched as Bella walked down the aisle with my uncle.

Bella took my breath away as she walked toward me.

Her eyes were downcast behind her veil - I know everyone staring at her would make her uncomfortable.

Despite her rounded belly she moved gracefully up the aisle, her dress swaying gracefully with each step.

When Bella was almost to me she lifted her eyes and they found mine.

Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears and a beautiful smile lights her face.

When my uncle placed her hand in mine it's like the world stood still, there is only us- she is my whole world.

The minister asked who gives this woman to be married, and my uncle said that he did.

I could hardly pay attention to the minister's words - he actually had to clear his throat to get my attention.

We exchange our vows and it's the easiest promise I ever made - sickness...poverty - nothing would ever stop me from loving her.

I do - I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs. I think Bella could tell, her eyes sparkled as she very clearly and confidently said her I do.

When I slipped her ring on her finger her hand trembled and I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the silver band on her left hand.

She did the same to me when she pushed my ring on and it took everything in me to hold back my own tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

My bride. My wife. My forever. I took her face in my hands and kissed her with everything I had.

"Dude," Emmett elbows me in the back. "You have an audience."

Bella pulled her mouth from mine and hid her face against my chest and I knew she was blushing - I kinda forgot about everyone else in the church - Bella was all that existed.

The whole church was clapping when we turned to face them.

Alice, Renata and my mom all are wiping tears from their eyes.

As we made our way down the aisle together to greet our guests, I held onto Bella's hand tightly.

She looked so beautiful and I was so glad that the wedding was over.

No more Alice, no more planning. Just me and Bella forever.

We greeted everyone and I introduced Bella to Heidi and then we posed for pictures as everyone else made their way to the restaurant

I helped Bella into the the limo and I slid in next to her and we just held each other and took a deep breath.

It was just time to chill for bit before we went to the reception.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too Mr. Cullen."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

BPOV

Once in the limo, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder just relaxing and breathing in his scent.

My husband, my best friend, my lover and the father of my children.

Mmm... all that and more.

I looked up at him and I smiled seeing his green eyes looking down at me.

"Are you happy, Edward?" I asked as I ran my finger along his stubble covered jaw.

"Yes, baby. I'm over the moon happy. "You?"

"I'm deliriously happy," I leaned up and kissed him, running my tongue along his bottom lip.

He groaned as I licked along his bottom lip, "Baby, you are torturing me. I hated being away from you last night."

"We're alone now," I told him before sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

"You are a vixen," he said, nudging me back on the seat.

His hands slid up my legs, pushing up my dress until he reached my panties.

He pulled them off quickly, dropping them on the floor.

When his fingers moved to my pussy he moaned, "Fuck, Bella you're already so wet."

"I can't help it," I said. "Just thinking about you makes me wet."

Edward made a sound close to a growl and sat up on his knees between my open legs.

"You are going to be the death of me, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he pulled down his zipper and pushed his pants and boxers to his knees.

When his cock sprang from his pants it's my turn to moan - I wanted him in me now.

"Hurry, Edward. I need to come before we get there."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll have you coming in no time," he said with his cocky smirk.

He grabbed my hips and pushed into me hard. My back arched, my head fell back, "Fuck! So good!"

Edward pounded into me hard, groaning out my name.

He moved one hand from my hip and down to stroke my clit as he thrusted.

"Oh God, Edward." I shouted as I pushed myself harder against him. "Come with me Edward...please...I need it."

"Fuck, Bella," he growled out and I felt him jump and released inside me - pushing me over the edge, "yes, Edward! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He laid his hand on my chest as we caught our breath.

"Baby, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met."

I ran my fingers through his hair and just held him against me. Not wanting to let him go, but knowing that I had to.

We had to make an appearance at our reception, even though I'd rather not.

I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes, I don't know why I felt this way.

Our wedding was perfect and just now in here we consummated our marriage. Sure, it wasn't the way he probably wanted to do it, but need always won out.

Edward lifted his head up and noticed the tears.

"Baby," he said wiping them away with his thumbs. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, perfect," I said.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

'I'm just so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, baby. Forever, nothing could ever make me not love you."

He pulled up his pants and boxers and helped me put my panties back on, then we fixed my dress.

"There now your perfect again," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, like no one is going to know we just fucked in the limo. Your hair is even more sexed up than usual," I laughed.

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and Edward got out and then helped me out.

We looked up to see Emmett and Alice standing there.

Fuck.

We watched as Emmett handed Alice some money.

"Thanks bro, you just cost me five hundred dollars," Emmett whined.

"Not my fault - you should have known there was no way I could resist my beautiful bride. Besides you should know better then to bet against Alice," Edward said looking at Emmett as he squeezed my hand.

"You got that right, Edward. I knew you two would go at it in the limo. I'm glad her dress survived," she laughed.

"Let's get in there and get this over with," I said pulling Edward with me.

As we walked in the whole room erupted in applause.

Edward leaned in and captured my lips in his, and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Oh God, don't encourage them," Alice said from beside me.

I pulled away and laughed as I hid my face against Edward's chest.

Edward lead the way to the main table and helped me sit down.

Alice sat on my other side and Emmett sat on Edward's other side.

I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I hated being the center of attention.

I just wanted to get this over with and be on our way to our honeymoon. Wherever we were going. I had an idea of where it was but he wouldn't tell me.

We sat there as dinner was served and Emmett stood up to make a speech, something told me this was going to be embarrassing.

"Hey, I finally get to speak. I love it. This is great a captive audience. What can I say about Edward and Bella. They are great together. If you knew Edward before Bella, he was kind of like a stick in the mud. All work, no play left him dull and lifeless.

But since he's found Bella, he's came alive.

He smiles a lot, even when working, he'll be smiling.

Bella, what can I say... She's a sweetheart. Sometimes I think she's too good for his ass. But then again, I've heard her say things that have shocked me.

She's a fuck awesome sister, and I'll protect her forever and that includes protecting her from you, Edward. Just don't hurt her and your balls will stay attached to you.

Seriously, I wish you both a long, happy marriage with lots of love, babies and sex.

Speaking of sex, I lost five hundred dollars because Eddie fucked his wife on the way over here. I love you both," he said as he raised his glass to us and then sat down.

Everyone laughed.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

Edward looked as if he wanted to kill Emmet.

We continued eating as Alice stood up.

I gripped Edward's hand in mine as he smiled at me.

"I'm so thrilled to have another sister and happy for my brother that he has found someone to be himself with. I'm thrilled I got to be a part of planning this day and I look forward to years of shopping trips together."

I smiled weakly at Alice - the thought of years of shopping with Alice gave me a headache.

After we finished eating, I leaned over to Edward and told him I needed to get some air.

"Okay baby, we can go for a walk in the garden."

We both got up and went to tell his mom where we were going.

She said that would be fine, since we weren't cutting to cake for a while.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called.

"What?"

"You and Bella running out for a quickie again," he laughed.

"No asshole. Bella needs some air," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sis, you okay?" he asked me full of concern.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed.

"Okay, I'll cover for you guys. Don't worry, take as long as you need."

We both nodded and grabbed our coats, then went outside.

It was cold but not freezing.

We started walking along the path just talking and cuddling close together.

Edward leaned down and kissed me, enveloping me in his arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen, he said his eyes shining brightly.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said as I saw my father step out from behind a tree.

I gasped as I saw him, which caused Edward to look in his direction.

"The mail must have lost my invitation," he said stepping closer.

Edward wrapped his arm tighter around me and glared at Charlie.

"You weren't welcome. Bella didn't want you here."

"And just who gave the little slut away?" he questioned.

"My uncle."

"She's not his to give away - she's mine."

I can see how mad this made Edward.

"She's not an object,she makes her own decisions and she chose my uncle. He's more suited to give her away than you - he loves her."

Of course he does," Charlie snarled. "She's a little whore baby machine - making more little criminals."

"Don't you talk about my wife like that!" Edward yelled.

"I bet she spreads her fucking legs for everyone in your fucking family."

I knew that was it for Edward, I felt him reach behind him to grab his gun - but before he could Charlie drew his gun.

"I'll be taking that little whore back one way or another," Charlie said and before Edward could raise his gun a blast filled the air.

Everything happened in slow motion - Charlie pulled the trigger, Edward reacted quickly and started pulling me down, but not fast enough - the bullet caught Edward in the shoulder.

I screamed as I saw Edward's blood splattered on my dress.

He slumped against me and I tried to hold him, but he's too heavy and we both sunk to the ground.

I pulled his head into my lap, stroking his face - my tears streaming down my face.

"On your feet, you little slut." Charlie yelled.

As I lifted my tear filled eyes my gaze fell on Edward's gun.

I moved like I'm going to stand up, but instead I reached for Edward's gun.

Charlie laughed when he saw me stand up and point the gun at him.

"They're training you to be a murderer too? And here I just thought you were the family whore. Get your butt moving - you worthless slut."

"I'm not worthless or a whore. I'm a Cullen and we protect our family," I told him and pulled the trigger.

When the bullet hit him his face showed confusion and shock - he can't believe I shot him.

He dropped his gun and reached for his chest where his wound seeped blood all over his shirt.

When he collapsed to the ground I finally felt safe enough to drop Edward's gun.

"Holy fucking shit!" I heard behind me.

I turned to see Emmett coming towards me - eyes wide - mouth hanging open.

"You...you just shot him...and...and killed him...that's bad ass, Bella!"

Edward groaned behind us, I looked at everything and nearly passed out.

"Fuck B, I got you," Emmett said as he grabbed me.

I was shaking uncontrollably as Emmett whipped out his phone and called for his dad and Jasper.

Emmett helped me sit next to Edward, and I lifted his head into my lap.

"Baby," I said as I stroked his cheek. Tears falling from my eyes, "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"Love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry if I scared you. It's not that bad. I know it looks bad, it's just a lot of blood."

Emmett picked up Edward's gun, making sure that his prints were all over it.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making sure my prints are on the gun. If anyone asks I shot him, got it?"

"I can't... "

"You will, Bella. Trust me, it will be fine. Jenks knows how to spin it and nothing will happen to me. I promise. But I'm taking care of this for you and Edward."

I nodded as Carlisle and Jasper came running down the path.

"Holy fucking shit, what happened?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward.

"Charlie's dead, he shot Edward and was going to hurt Bella. I took care of it," Emmett said.

I shook my head.

I couldn't let Emmett take the blame for something I did.

"Emmett, no," I said.

"Bella, please let him handle it," Edward said quietly. "It will be better this way."

Carlisle came over to where we were, he bent down to check Edward out.

"Bella, are you hurt? he asked as he looked over Edward.

"No, I'm f..fffine."

"Dad, I'm good. Don't let her fool you, I want you to check her out. I knocked her to the ground."

"He's right, Bella. Emmett apply some pressure to Edward's wound while I check Bella out."

"He's the one bleeding. I'm fine," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Take her in the restaurant, Emmett," Edward ordered.

"No, I'm staying with you."

Before I could object Emmett scooped me up and Carlisle helped Edward and they followed us inside.

Felix and Jasper stayed behind to deal with Charlie.

Holy shit, I shot my own father.

I started shaking in Emmett's arms.

My head hurt and I couldn't see straight.

"Dad, something is going on with Bella?" Emmett yelled behind him.

It felt like I couldn't breathe.

Carlisle took my pulse and asked me if anything hurts. I told him no but he insisted I stay sitting and drink some water.

Emmett went to get a glass of water. I really didn't want to sit.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine, baby. Right dad?" he asked.

"You will be fine, but you do need to be attended to. I don't have the right stuff with me, we'll need to go back to the house."

"Okay, how's Bella? You know Emmett didn't shoot her dad. She did," he whispered.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Let me check her for signs of shock."

Carlisle checked my pupils and asked if I was cold, "Yes, a little bit." I told him.

"I want you to lay down for a bit, Bella."

"Why? I'm fine," I said.

"All this stress isn't good for Bailey."

"Please baby, listen to my dad. For me," Edward pleaded.

"Okay," I said as I laid back on the couch.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly as Carlisle took his jacket off.

As Carlisle looked at Edward's shoulder, he said the bullet went straight through not hitting anything on the way out.

"Edward, we need to go to my house so I can stitch this up since we don't want to go to the hospital."

"Okay, let's go and we'll stay the night there."

"I'll go let your mother know," he said walking away.

Carlisle came back with Emmett and Esme.

"Edward," she cried.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just make sure Bella is fine."

"I got her, bro."

Emmett lifted me easily into his arms and carried me to the car. He placed me inside as he went to help Edward in the other side.

I leaned against Esme and drifted in and out of sleep.

I woke up as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Esme was stroking my hair and rocking me gently.

She got out as Emmett reached in and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Emmett for carrying me. I'm sorry I'm so heavy."

"B, you are light as a feather," he said with a laugh.

I insisted on being in the room as Carlisle fixed Edward up.

Once he was stitched and bandaged Carlisle left us.

Esme brought us some clothes so that we could change.

I laid by Edward, gently stroking his face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"No, baby, I'm okay. I guess our honeymoon is kinda ruined." he said.

"It isn't ruined - you're alive, that's all that's important."

"You're right. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Just tired."

"Okay. No pains, nothing feeling odd?"

"No, nothing."

"Good. Baby, do you want to talk about what happened?"

I scooted next to him and laid my head on his good shoulder.

My fingers traced along his chest.

"I guess so. I wasn't going to let him hurt Bailey or kill you. I would do anything for the two of you."

"Baby, I'm so proud of you for defending us, and yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Edward, I'm.. We're fine. Nothing happened to us. You pushed me out of the way, and kept me safe. You have nothing to be sorry for," I said as the tears fell down my face.

He nodded as he wiped the tears away.

"We protect each other - that's how a family is supposed to be."

With that I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella. I'm sorry we're not in Italy."

"It's okay. Italy will be there, when we get there."

He nodded as he yawned.

"Let's go to sleep," I said as I turned the lights out.

"I'd much rather fuck you, Bella."

"I'd like that too, but we can't tonight. Doctor's orders."

"I hate having a doctor for a father," he said with a pout.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. We appreciate every one of them.

Chapter 54

**EPOV**

I woke up with some pain in my shoulder, but that I could deal with. What I couldn't deal with was this hard on and not being able to do anything for it.

I looked over at my beautiful wife and she looked so beautiful sleeping. She was laying on her side facing me and I couldn't help but reach over and touch her lips.

She parted them and I felt her warm breath on my fingers.

I loved watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. Her hand rested on our baby and she always either talked in her sleep or smiled.

This morning she moaned in her sleep, and it wasn't helping my problem.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning Edward," she said sleepily.

"Morning, baby."

"Are you okay? Do you need some pain medication?" she asked.

"No, it won't help anything."

She sat up and looked at me, a smile crossing her lips.

"I think I know what the problem is," she purred as her hand crossed my stomach and moved downward.

"Baby, don't be a tease." I warned.

"Never, baby."

Slowly she pulled my boxers down releases me from the confines, as she smiled up at me.

"Bella," I said as I went to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Don't move, Edward. I want to take care of you. Let me," she said.

She moved between my legs and wrapped her fingers around me. Gently moving up and down, she ran her fingertips over the tip spreading the precum around.

"Mmm.. Bella, feels so good," I moaned as I laid on my back.

"I want to make you feel good, Edward. Please don't move okay."

"Yes," I hissed as she leaned in and ran her tongue over the tip.

She ran her tongue completely down my length and back up again, taking her time.

When she reached my tip she slipped it in her mouth, circling with her tongue.

Very slowly...torturously slow she slid a little more of me into her mouth - her tongue continuing to slide over me.

She slid me out of her mouth, licked a few more times and pushed her lips back around me - a little deeper this time.

"Fuck, so good," I moaned and tried to stay still.

It took all my willpower not to thrust up into her mouth.

Bella slid me out of her mouth again, gave me a sweet smile and added her mouth and her hand to my dick once more - I swear it's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.

She allowed me a little deeper in her mouth and continued stroking with her hand as well - she felt so amazing...so perfect.

Her hair tumbled down around me as she looked up at me through her lashes and hummed against me.

Fuck me, she is the most dangerous creature I've ever met.

She continued to stroke and suck - each movement pushing me a little deeper in her mouth and a little closer to the edge.

I felt my orgasm start to build, "Baby, I'm close. You might want to finish with your hand, I don't want you to gag."

Bella removed her mouth and let her hand take over - moving in long even strokes.

When I begin to jump in her hand she stroked faster, "Oh fuck, Bella! Fuck yeah, baby!"

I came in her hand as she stroked me until I had no more to give and am exhausted and grinning like a fool.

She got off the bed and went into the bathroom, she came back with a washcloth and towel to clean me off.

She loving washed my stomach and then her hands.

"Baby, that felt so good. I wish I could make love to you properly or help you feel good."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"I feel like such a jerk. I promised you a wonderful honeymoon - and now look at us, I can't even get you off."

"Edward, I'm just glad I could get you off. We will have plenty of time for a honeymoon. I don't care that you can't get me off. It won't be forever, baby."

"Have you ever made yourself come, Bella? If you have, I'd love to see it," I said with a smile.

"I've never done that."

She was so beautiful when she blushed.

"You should really try, baby. It's good to know your body."

"I.. I don't know."

"I'll talk you through it if you are willing to try," I told her.

She drops her gaze and played with the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing - I could see she was thinking about it.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, "I think it would be sexy as fuck to watch you pleasure yourself, baby."

She let go of my hand and pulled the shirt over her head and I smiled widely at her to encourage her.

She leaned back on the bed and slid her panties off, kicking them off the bed.

"What now?" she asked.

I scooted myself to a sitting position so I have a better look.

"I want you to touch your breasts," I told her.

I watched as she ran her hands up over her breasts rubbing her nipples back and forth.

"Twist your nipples for me, baby"

She took her peak between her thumb and finger and gave it a little twist.

"Harder. Twist them again." I told her.

"Do you feel how responsive your body is to your touch?" I asked looking at her body.

She nodded.

"Run your hand down your stomach and down to your pussy, baby."

I watched as she followed my instructions.

"Put your knees up, baby and spread your legs, I want to see."

Bella blushed darkly and I can see her hesitation.

"Baby, you are beautiful don't be shy."

She smiled at me and slowly opened her legs wide for me.

"Slip your finger in - gather the fluids baby and start rubbing your clit."

She did what I told her, but I could see she was over thinking and not reaping the benefits.

"Close your eyes, baby. Let your head fall back. Think about me touching you - me sucking your tits - me pushing my fingers in and out of you - me circling your clit. Do it baby, circle your clit for me."

When I saw her finger move in tiny circles and her moans began to fill the air my dick hardened.

"Push your fingers inside, baby - slowly - pump them in and out."

When she does it's so fucking hot I can't stand it.

"Fuck Bella, you are so fucking beautiful."

Despite my injury I use my good arm and grip my cock and start pumping in time with Bella's motion.

"Move back to your clit, baby."

She moved her finger in circles, bringing small gasps from her lips and causing me to move my fist faster along my shaft.

When I saw her hips thrust up off the bed, I knew she was close.

"Stroke faster, baby. Make yourself come for me, Bella."

Bella's back arched and she yelled out, "Oh fuck!" and I watched her body shake and shudder as she had her first self induced orgasm.

Her sounds - her smell - her fingers covered in her own juices pushed me over the edge and my release pulsed over my hand.

When Bella opened her eyes I saw the surprise on her face when she saw me with my dick in my hand.

I flashed her a naughty grin, "Couldn't help myself, baby - that was the hottest fucking thing ever."

She smiled at me and I motioned for her to come up to me.

"How do you feel, baby?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Good."

"Did you like doing that?"

"At first, I was really nervous. But once I closed my eyes and pictured you it was easier."

I grabbed her fingers and brought them to my lips, sucking them into my mouth slowly.

I ran my tongue along her fingers, sucking her juices from them.

Mmm...she tasted so fucking good.

She moaned softly as I sucked her fingers.

I wanted to stay in this bed all day. We may have missed out on our honeymoon but that didn't mean we had to miss out on naked time as husband and wife.

When a sharp knock sounded on the door Bella gave a squeak and dived under the the blankets.

"Who the fuck is it?" I yelled, annoyed at the disruption.

"Dad!" I heard through the door.

"Shit." I said quietly.

"Give us a minute, dad."

Bella and I both scrambled to throw on some clothes and I gave my dad the go ahead to come in.

"How are we...? Well, never mind, I can tell you've been busy this morning."

When Bella realized what my dad was implying, she pulled a pillow over her face and groaned.

My dad laughed softly and moved to my side of the bed.

He removed the sling from my arm and then the bandage.

He looked over the stitches and seemed pleased with how it looks.

"I'm going to keep the bandage off for now, I want your wound to get some air - so no shirt for a couple hours, stay inside today. I'll be back this evening to re-bandage your arm."

"Any questions before I leave?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, umm, when can we have sex again?"

"You should be good tomorrow, just don't put any weight on it - so that will limit your positions, but I'm sure you'll figure it out," he told me with a wink.

I looked over at Bella and she had her face hidden by the blankets.

I just loved how my girl was so shy, but then again when its just us she's not that shy.

"Thanks dad," I said.

"No problem son. Mom is going to bring you both breakfast in bed. See ya later, Bella."

"Bye," she said quietly.

My dad left and I pulled the blanket off of Bella. Her blush was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Um... not really that would be watching her touch her pussy, that was the most beautiful sight I have seen.

I pulled her to me and kissed her lips.

"Tomorrow baby, I get to make love to you again as my wife. You'll have to be on top, but you know I don't mind that."

She laughed as she kissed me.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

BPOV

After lazing around in bed all day with Edward, I had to get up. Edward enjoyed it, but I just wanted to get up and go out.

He couldn't go out, doctor's orders. But I was going crazy inside. So many thoughts going around in my head. I needed out.

I took a shower and got dressed in the clothes Esme gave me.

I picked up the phone and called Alice.

I asked her to go shopping with me. She was more than happy to go, which wasn't a surprise.

Edward was sitting up in the bed when I came back in the room with his tray and pain medication.

"Baby, why are you dressed?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm going shopping with Alice."

"What? Why?" he asked shocked.

"I... I just need to get out."

"Get outside or get away from me?"

I moved quickly to his side and sat down next to him.

"Not you, Edward - how could you even think that? You are everything to me...everything. Yesterday was really hard - I can't wrap my head around everything that happened. I just need out of this room for a little bit, okay?"

"You could stay here and talk to me about everything. But you are willingly going shopping with Alice? You hate shopping."

"Things are just eating at me. I want to not think for awhile. Alice chatters so much I won't have time to think. Please don't be mad at me - I won't be gone long."

"Bella, this is supposed to our honeymoon time. I want to spend time with you. I know it's not Italy or some romantic place, but it's our time to be together. You wanting to go spend time with Alice, isn't what I imagined for our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry - I just want to leave for a little bit. I just want to go out for while."

"Baby, I can take you out tomorrow. This feels like more than that."

"Edward, please understand. It's not you, it's just me. I need to go out for a bit."

"I don't understand, Bella. You'd rather go shopping, you hate shopping. What is the real problem here?"

"I don't know what to think of myself right now," I confessed.

"What the hell does that even mean, Bella?"

"It means I shot someone yesterday and I don't know how to deal with that in my mind," I yelled.

"He was a sick, evil bastard. You should be proud for finally standing up to him."

I turned from him to stand in front of the window and stare un-seeing through the glass. He just doesn't understand and I don't have the right words to make him see.

"You don't understand - this isn't new to you. I just killed someone for the first time and I saw the love of my life get shot...it's a lot to take in." I admitted as I turned back to face him.

"I don't understand?" he yelled. His face was red and I could see the hurt and fury in his eyes. "You think I'm such a hardened criminal that I have no feelings about taking a life!? I've never killed someone without a purpose. It's to keep my family - the people I love safe."

Tears filled my eyes - he's never yelled at me like this before.

"And don't you dare tell me I don't understand what it's like to watch the love of your life hurt! Do you have any concept of how gut wrenching it was to come home and find you gone! No idea where to find you or how to get you back! And even when I got you back seeing what that filthy dog did to you...you think that didn't hurt me!? It ripped my fucking guts out, Bella! So don't give me this I don't understand bullshit - you just don't want to deal with it at all! You just want to run away!"

"I...I..." my tears streamed down my face even more. Edward got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. Go do whatever with Alice," he told me and then slammed the bathroom door behind him.

I stood there, not sure what to do as I stared at the closed door. Was this it? Did I fuck up already?

I grabbed my coat and purse, wiped my eyes and opened the door. I slammed it shut behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I heard the door slam again followed by a crash. I nearly turned around, but something told me if I went back in there it would just be worse.

I continued down the stairs and when I reached the bottom of them I saw three pairs of concerned eyes.

"What in the world is going on up there? Sounds like Edward is going to come right through the ceiling."

"Edward's a little upset with me right now," I said looking down at my hands.

"I'm going up there to give him a piece of my mind, yelling at you. You're pregnant and you don't need anymore stress."

"Esme, please don't. He's upset enough. He'll calm down."

"Okay dear, where are you off to?"

"I just need to go out for a bit, so Alice and I are going shopping."

"Right, retail therapy is always good medicine," Alice said hooking her arm with mine.

"Alright, be safe and it will all be okay when you get back."

"I hope so, Esme," I said as I hugged her.

"It will be. All couples have arguments. God knows Carlisle and I did, even on our honeymoon."

I smiled as I pulled my coat on and went out the door with Alice.

As we walked to the car I looked up at our window and I could see Edward standing there with a scowl on his face.

I got in the car and shut the door.

"Where to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Any store at the mall is fine," I said looking up at the now empty window.

Alice drove to the mall chattering away. I just listened as I thought over everything Edward said.

Was he right? Did I just think of myself?

Once at the mall, we walked around the stores. Alice bought several things and we ended up in Victoria's Secret.

Yeah like I needed to buy anything in here. My husband is kind of mad at me. So I don't think sexy lingerie is going to help anything.

I wasn't in the mood for lingerie, but I helped Alice pick some stuff out.

"Bella, I know you and my brother had an argument. But this would be perfect for you," she said holding up a black little nightgown, that had lace all over it.

"I don't think it would help."

"You'd be surprised what a nighty can solve," she told me with a wink.

"Well, I'm getting it for you anyway. Whether or not you wear it is up to you."

I smiled at her as we made our way to the register.

Alice chattered away as the salesgirl rang her up.

As we were leaving the store, Alice asked what we were fighting about.

"When I told him I needed to get out for a bit he got really upset."

"He should understand that you felt cooped up."

"He asked me to talk to him and I told him he wouldn't understand."

"He should," Alice said.

"Yeah I thought he understood that - he asked me to stay with him today and he would take me out tomorrow. I told him he didn't understand seeing the love of his life hurt." I admitted.

Alice gasped and turned wide eyes to me, "You didn't! No wonder he's furious."

"Did I go too far?" I asked.

"Bella, you didn't see him when you were missing - it was like someone had ripped his soul out."

"Will he forgive me? What should I do?" I asked feeling like a complete failure.

"Just talk to him. He needs to know you trust him with things that bother you."

"Will that be enough?" I don't know what I would do if Edward doesn't forgive me.

"And the black nighty...the black nighty will help too."

I laughed. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, what are sisters for. Let's get you home."

The drive home went fast and as we pulled up I smiled at Alice.

"Go in there, change into the nightgown and then talk to him."

When I walked into the house I went straight to the kitchen first and found Esme looking through a magazine at the counter.

"Have you seen Edward at all?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me, "He's in the rec room shooting pool, do you want me to get him for you, dear?"

"No," I told her quickly. "I want to be up in our room first." and I held up the Victoria secret bag as explanation.

She smiled at me and tells me she'll shoo him upstairs in fifteen minutes.

After I changed into the nighty I sit on the bed, nerves twisting in my stomach.

When I heard the door start to open I sat up on my knees.

Edward stopped mid step as soon as he saw me.

I rushed to speak before he stopped me or worse walks back out the door, "I would like to talk to you about some of the things bothering me."

He gazed at me and sits slowly on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry I shut you out," I started, "and I'm sorry I accused you of not understanding."

His eyes softened as he looked at me and his arms moved toward me.

"Let me finish please," I told him - knowing if he touches me I won't be able to go on.

"I didn't explain myself well this morning and I said some things that I didn't really mean. My words weren't coming out right. When I said I was bothered by shooting my dad, I didn't make it clear to you that what was bothering me is that I didn't care. I should feel bad that I took someone's life, but I don't - I'm relieved. Does that make me a terrible person?"

Edward leaned forward and pressed his hand over mine, "You are not a bad person, baby. Not at all."

Edward scooted a little closer and took my other hand in his, "Your father was a cruel man, Bella. He hit you, demeaned you, had you kidnapped and was willing to prostitute you out. He was no proper father. I admire what you did, baby. You stood up for me. You stood up for Bailey. And most importantly you stood up for yourself."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know I kinda messed things up this morning and I didn't mean to. I just had so many feelings all at once, it was so overwhelming."

"Baby, I understand - I do. A lot has changed for you lately - with your life and with your body, it's natural that you would be overwhelmed. I wish you would trust me enough to share the things that concern you. That's what bothered me...it felt like you didn't trust me. And then when you thought I didn't understand you being upset over me getting shot...I lost it, baby - I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I told him. "I deserved it, I was being kind of a brat."

Edward leaned forward and moved his hands to my face, "Bella, no one deserved that. You are so used to people demeaning you, that you think it's acceptable for me to have screamed at you. It's not okay that I yelled at you like that. I lost my temper and took it out on you. That wasn't fair of me, baby."

"Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Only if you forgive me," he replied.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

"Is this nighty new, baby?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Alice talked me into buying it."

Edward pulled away from and scooted back looking me up and down, "I don't know that I like it..."

I dropped my gaze, disappointed.

Edward's hand moved under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his.

"I think it would look better on the floor, baby."

"Oh...oh!"

Edward slid the straps down my shoulders, kissing along my collarbone and across each shoulder.

He nudged me back onto the bed and pulled the nighty the rest the way down my body.

"Edward, your shoulder," I told him.

"I don't give a fuck about my shoulder." he growled as he slid out of his pants.

He hovered over me, kissing his way up my body.

I could see his arm shaking with the effort to hold himself up and a little blood was starting to seep through the stitches.

"Edward, baby, you need to lay down now."

"No, baby, I just need you."

I sat up and looked him right in the eye, "Edward Cullen, you lay down."

Edward's eyes widened, but he listened, mumbling a "Yes, ma'am" as he laid down.

I took a look at his wound and saw that all the stitches are still in place.

"Let me take care of you, baby," I told him as I climbed over him.

I leaned down and captured his lips with mine and I felt his hands come up to hold me.

"Mister you better keep that arm down or I'm hopping off you right now."

"Okay baby," he said as he laid his arm back down.

I scooted down his legs enough for me to be able to grab his cock and began to stroke.

He pressed his head further into the pillow, moaning loudly.

His good arm grabbed at my hip, pulling me forward, "I need you, baby."

I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I pushed myself up, aligning my body with his and push myself down over his rock hard cock.

I rolled my hips over him and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

A moan escaped my own lips - God he felt good inside me. Our quickie in the limo seemed like forever ago.

He moved his hand up to my breast and pinched my nipple causing me to pushed further on to him.

"Oh, God, Edward! Do that again," I moaned, pushing harder against him.

Edward pinched my niple again and I rode him a little harder.

I could see sweat breaking out on Edward's forehead and I'm worried he has pushed himself too hard.

I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, "Baby, do we need to slow down?"

"No...no," he panted out. "I need you to come for me, baby. Please come for me."

Edward moved his hand from my breast and down to my clit, circling it while I picked up my pace on him.

"Oh fuck, yes Edward."

I ride him even harder - needing to come so badly.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Oh God! Just like that! Yes!" And I exploded around him.

Edward's hand moved from my pussy and grabbed tight to my hip, pulling me hard against him as he released into me, "Fucking Christ, baby!"

I moved off of him and laid on my side facing him.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry for everything I said this morning."

"Baby, I love you too. I'm sorry too."

I leaned up and kissed him.

He held me close to him. "You are everything to me."

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's fine, baby. I didn't hurt it."

"Just checking," I said leaning my head on his chest.

"Baby, I really did like that nighty. I just prefer you wearing nothing," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at me.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

EPOV

It's been a few weeks since I got shot and things with me and Bella were good.

We've both gotten better at communicating with each other.

We've talked about a lot about her shooting her "father" and the fact that she doesn't care that she did it.

At first that worried me so I asked my dad about it, and he said that by her taking control of that situation it freed her from years of oppression.

Carlisle spoke to me a lot, using a lot of psychological terms, most were way over my head.

I understood what he meant anyway. She took control of her fears and stood up to him for me and Bailey.

Today we were going to Bella's doctors appointment.

She was six months pregnant now. She looked radiantly beautiful, even though she thought she looked hideous.

I came down the stairs and Bella was sitting on the couch eating a granola bar.

"Hey beautiful, are you ready to go?" I asked.

She turned to me and glared at me.

Fuck, it's one of those days.

She got up wordlessly and grabbed her coat.

I opened the door for her and she smiled slightly.

I got in and fiddled with the heat and then started the car.

"Are you trying to roast me in here?" she asked.

"No, I thought you would be cold. I'm sorry," I said as I turned the heat down.

Three more months, I can do this.

I pulled up to the doctor's office and parked the car. I went to help her out and intertwined our fingers as we walked.

She smiled at me as we walked.

She seemed to be in a better mood, and I like that a lot.

We walked in hand in hand. Once inside the nurse smiled at us and handed Bella the little cup for her urine sample.

When she returned from the bathroom it's only a few minutes until we're called to the back.

Bella sighed when the nurse asked her to get on the scale, she's up two pounds.

She looked over at me with a frown.

I didn't realize how sensitive she would be about a little weight gain.

After a quick blood pressure check the nurse left us.

"Baby, don't let your weight bother you. You're supposed to gain weight and you look absolutely gorgeous," I told her.

"You are biased," she told me.

"I may be, but that doesn't mean it's not true. Ask anyone, baby?" I kissed her gently right before my dad walked in.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" he asked.

"Just the normal crazy mood swings," she said.

""That's to be expected. How is my son treating you?" he asked looking at me.

"Like a princess," she said.

"Good. That's how women should be treated, especially the pregnant ones," he told her with a wink.

Bella laid back on the table and Carlisle felt along her her stomach, pushing here and there.

My dad measured Bella's belly and informed us that Bailey was right on track.

He told us to come back in a month and we are free to go.

I helped Bella down from the table and hugged her to me, "I love you, baby."

"I know. I love you too," she said slipping on her coat.

I intertwined our fingers as I guided her out to the car, "Is there anything you want to do today, baby?"

"Um.. I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to hit one of the museums in town?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. But... do you think we could get some lunch first?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, we can stop for lunch," I said as I pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Is there something specific you are craving?"

"Nacho's."

"Okay, then Nacho's it is, baby."

I drove to one of my favorite Mexican restaurants and parked the car.

Once I helped her out of the car, we walked to the restaurant and I held the door for her.

We found a table near the back and sat down.

Our waiter approached the table, smiling widely at Bella as he did.

"Hello Miss, sir - what can I get for you today?" the waiter asked, directing his question right at Bella.

"I would like an iced tea with lemon on the side and the Nacho's Grande," Bella said quickly.

"Sir, what can I get for you?" he asked his eyes on Bella.

What the fuck.

"I'm over here, buddy!" I told him, snapping my fingers.

The waiter turns his eyes to me, looking unenthused.

"I'll have a Coke and the Taco combo platter, no beans, extra rice, please."

"Will there be anything else?" he asked looking over at Bella.

"No, nothing else. But could you bring extra jalapeno's please," Bella said looking at me.

"Sure, anything for you, doll."

The waiter turned away from us and I have to hold myself back from throwing my silverware at the back of his head.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking at Bella.

"What was what?"

"The waiter! He was totally hitting on you, baby."

"No, he wasn't." she insisted.

"You watch when he comes back, baby."

When the waiter came back he was all smiles for Bella.

"Here's your drink, miss and I brought you some sopapillas...on the house. Is there anything else you need right now?" he asked touching her arm lightly.

"You can take your fucking hand off my wife right now! And I want to see your manager." I growled.

The waiter's face paled and he scurried off.

"Omg, Edward. I can't believe that guy. Who does that? We are clearly together."

"It's because you are unbelievably hot, baby! I told you."

"Yeah whatever," she said looking down.

The waiter came back to the table with the manager, before I could say anything to Bella.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I want to complain about your staff, your boy here was hitting on my wife and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm so sorry, Mr...?"

"Edward Cullen," I told him.

The manager's eyes got wide. "Of the Cullen family?"

I nodded - he knows our reputation...good.

"This will be taken care of, sir, I assure you. Our company does not tolerate sexual harassment of our customers. I'm extremely sorry. Your meal will be on the house."

"Wow, Edward, that guy looked like he was going to puke when you said we were Cullen's."

"Our name carries a lot of weight and power, baby. Don't ever be afraid to use it."

She nodded.

"Now, about that whatever comment...you are the most beautiful woman - period. You're just gonna have to learn to accept that, baby. I'm gonna have to be beating guys off you with a stick."

"Umm... fine. I don't see it, but I'm not going to argue about it."

"Good girl," I said as the manager brought our food over, including the extra jalapeno's that Bella asked for.

I watched as she dug into her nacho's, its a good thing that I carry Tums in my pocket.

She ate almost all of the nacho's and I couldn't help but smile at all the little moans she was making.

After she was finished, I left a tip and I wrapped my arm around her.

I walked her to the car and started to open the door for her, when she leaned up close to my ear.

"You were so fucking hot back there, baby," she whispered as she gently bit my earlobe.

I looked down into her eyes that were alight with mischief, "I guess I'll have to yell at people more often."

I crushed my lips to hers as I pushed her back against the car.

She moaned as my tongue massaged hers.

Maybe later I'll ask her about the handcuffs. I really want to see her handcuffed to our bed as I fucked her.

She sat down and I made sure that she put her seat belt on, then I went around and got in.

I smiled over at her as I started the car and drove to the Seattle Art Museum.

We pulled up to the museum and I helped her out of the car.

I took her hand in mine and we walked to the museum.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, the sun reflected the red and gold tints in her hair.

How can she not see how beautiful she is?

I will have to make sure I tell her every single day, until she believes it.

Maybe I should suggest we get out pictures taken together and then maybe she would see just what I see.

I bought our tickets and we walked around the many exhibits. I lost Bella for a bit.

I thought she was right next to me until I turned around and she wasn't there.

For a second panic shot through me, but then I realized that she was way behind me looking at a painting.

I walked back to her and she was mesmerized by some painting.

"Baby, you scared the hell out of me," I said quietly.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry. I just got lost in this picture. It's so, I'm not sure."

I put my arms around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder.

Looking at the picture called, "The Judgment of Paris", I could see what might intrigue her.

It was a beautiful painting.

She placed her hands on mine and she asked if I could see it.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I said as I kissed her neck.

She started to walk and I held her hand tightly in mine.

I didn't want her to get away again, it was a horrible feeling.

We looked at many paintings and sculptures.

Bella liked the paintings as I liked the car that was suspended from the ceiling.

We wandered into the gift shop where I bought her a framed copy of the painting that mesmerized her.

I handed it to her and she squealed kind of like Alice would in an outlet mall.

"Baby, I think you are channeling Alice there," I said laughing.

"Don't even joke about that," she said.

I bought a few other things, and then we left.

As we were walking to the car I watched her place her hands on her belly. I wondered if something was hurting her.

"Baby, is something wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears, "I felt her! I felt Bailey move!"

"Really!? What does it feel like?"

"Kind of like a little push or nudge," she told me.

Her face reflected her feelings - awe and joy and I felt like I would burst with happiness seeing her face shine like that.

Pulling her to me, I hugged her gently. "Baby, you look absolutely radiant in this moment."

"Edward, I can't wait until you can feel her move, she's amazing!"

"Bella, do you think you'd let Alice take some pictures of us?" I asked as I pulled away.

"What kind of pictures?"

"Well, I've been reading some stuff online about pregnancy and I ran across this pic of a woman's pregnant belly and the father's hands were shaping a heart on it. What do you think of a picture like that?"

"I think I'd like to do that, Edward," she said biting her lip.

"I want this to become a tradition for our family - our first family picture."

"Yeah, that will be good. You, me and Bailey," she said quietly.

"For now just the three of us," I told her with a smile. I want a houseful of kids with this goddess.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I couldn't wait to be able to hold my baby girl in my arms.

I was scared as hell to be a father, I was afraid that I'd fuck this all up.

I pulled into our driveway and she smiled over at me.

"Edward, do you think you could find those handcuffs?"

I just looked at her for a moment, how could she have known I was thinking about them earlier.

"Um.. yeah I can find them. Why?"

"I want you to use them tonight," she said with a smirk of her own.

Fuck, she was one hell of a vixen when she wanted to be.

I got our stuff out of the car and took her hand as we walked to the door.

Opening the door, I sat our stuff down and pulled her to me.

I pressed my lips to hers and devoured her mouth.

Her hands went to the back of my hair and pulled on it.

I moved my lips to her neck and kissed and sucked there.

"Edward," she murmured as she pulled me back to her lips.

I reached down and scooped her off her feet.

I kept our mouths connected as I took us up the stairs.

I laid her gently on the bed and go to my closet to get the handcuffs.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, baby?"

"Yes, I want this."

She began to slide her clothes off slowly and my dick was hard in a second.

When she was bare she laid out across the bed with arms stretched above her head, "You gonna join me, baby."

"Ummm...yeah...you just took my breath away, baby."

She laughed as she watched me walk towards the bed, pulling my pants and shirt off.

When I'm undressed I crawled over her, bringing the handcuffs to her wrists.

I put one of the handcuffs around her wrist and locked it to the headboard. I did the same with her other wrist.

Fuck, she looked sexy as hell like this.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I brought my lips to her cheek.

"Yes," she breathed.

I moved my mouth to her breasts, sucking a nipple deep in my mouth.

Bella moaned and arched herself up towards me.

I hummed against her breast as I swirled my tongue over the hardened peak.

I switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment before moving down her body.

I kissed my way down her body, over her stomach and down to her pussy.

Giving her a couple licks I moved my way back up her body.

"Edward," she whined.

I smiled at her, I'm gonna draw this out a little more.

I ran my fingers up her body, tickling her sides and watching her giggle.

Then running my fingers over her nipples, twisting them slightly and watching her moan and squirm.

"Edward...please."

I chuckled at the desperation in her voice.

I captured her lips and kissed her deeply, feeling her moan against my lips.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You're being so mean," she whined.

"What, baby? I'm just having fun playing with you."

"I know, but I need you so much."

"Where do you need me, love?" I asked kissing her lips.

"Everywhere," she replied biting my lower lip.

I slowly ran my fingertips over her nipples, watching them harden further under my touch.

She moaned and pulled at the handcuffs.

"Edward, please."

"Please what, Baby?" I asked as I hovered over her.

I smirked at her and pressed myself between her legs but didn't enter her.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to pull me inside her.

"Please, please, Edward."

I pushed into her warm, wet center, but just a little and then pulled out.

"Come on, Edward - give it to me."

I entered her all at once, putting all my strength into it.

"Oh, God, yes!" she yelled.

I pounded into her for a few strokes and then stopped, her eyes go wide and she pulled her heels against me, "Edward! Don't stop!"

I pushed back in slowly this time, leaning forward to capture her lips.

I stroked long and slow and she arched up to meet me every time - her sighs and moans filled the room.

I stopped again, looking in her eyes, "Edward, please, please finish." Her eyes reflected her desperation and I admit it's getting hard to hold myself back.

"Bella, you are so fucking beautiful. I want to make you see how beautiful you are to me," I told her as I slid back into her.

I kept my strokes consistent, loving her head thrown back in ecstasy, her breasts heaving with each breath, the shape of her mouth as she mumbled my name.

Leaning forward I captured Bella's nipple and sucked it into my mouth.

"Edward, fuck, let my hands free. I need t touch you."

I pulled away from her breast, "No way baby, you're staying my prisoner."

I went back to sucking her lovely nipples as I pushed in and out of her.

"More Edward, fuck me harder," she pleaded

I could feel both of our orgasms building and I wanted nothing more than to come at the same time as the gorgeous creature writhing beneath me.

Very gently I bit down on her nipple - just enough for her to really feel it.

"Oh God, Edward!" she screamed and her walls pulse, clamping me tight inside her.

"Yes, baby, yes," I panted out.

She exploded around me at the same time as I spilled into her.

The force of coming at the same time she does, left me feeling weak and utterly happy.

I grabbed the key from the nightstand and freed Bella's wrists.

As soon as she was free I gathered her in my arms and pulled her onto my lap.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked concerned about keeping her handcuffed so long.

"I feel wonderful," she told me. "Just sleepy." She yawned against my chest.

"Let's go to sleep, love," I said kissing her.

I laid us back against the pillows and pulled up the blanket around us as I pulled her to me.

"I love you, Edward," she said quietly.

"I love you too. Forever," I said kissing her lips as she closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest.

She fell asleep pretty quickly as I laid there awhile thinking.

I softly moved my fingers over her full pink lips, down her arm and then I rested my hand against her growing belly.

"Bailey, it's me daddy. I love you and mommy so much. So much it scares me. I hope that I am good enough for the both of you. I've done so much in my life that I'm not proud of, but it's part of my job. I want you to be proud of me. I want you to look at me and see your hero. Someone who will always protect you and mommy."

I took a breath and wiped the tears away that trickled down my cheeks.

"Your mommy is the best. She's so beautiful inside and outside. I don't deserve her or you for that matter. But I am so blessed to have you both. I can't wait to meet you, Bailey and to hold you in my arms. I hope you look just like mommy. You're so loved Bailey. You both are my princesses. If anything ever happens to me, know that you both will be well taken care of. You'll never want for anything, ever. I love you so much Bailey. I love your mommy too, more than my own life."

I sat up and leaned down and kissed Bella's stomach.

"I love you, baby," I whispered against it.

I laid back against the pillows and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I love you, my princess. You've given me more than I could've ever asked for. I love you, more than my own life."

I held her close as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, more than anything, Edward," she whispered.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Thanks for reading ans sticking with this story. Hope you all have a great weekend.

Thanks to Stacie Ard and Opalaline for everything.

Chapter 57

**BPOV**

Alice was coming over in a bit take our pictures, Edward was very excited about it.

I've been watching him for the last few days, ever since hearing him to talk to Bailey the other night.

I've been worried about him and I'm not sure how to bring it up.

I put on a bit of make up and did my hair, curled it a bit but left it down around my shoulders.

I put on one of Edward's button up shirts and buttoned the top three buttons.

Edward came in to get his clothes on, he smiled over at me.

"Baby, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome too," I said as I blushed looking at him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you see something you like, baby?" he asked as he pulled out a button down shirt just like the one I had on and a pair of black slacks.

"Mmm.. yes, always," I said looking at him.

He took the towel off and dried himself off before pulling on a pair of boxers.

He then pulled on his pants and put his shirt on, buttoning it up except for the top two buttons.

He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and then he walked to me.

He leaned down and captured my lips in his, I couldn't help the moan that left me.

"Fuck, Bella, you're just too sexy in my shirt. I wish I had time to fuck you against the wall right now," he growled as he attached his lips to my neck.

"I wish we had time too, but I really don't want to get caught by Alice."

"Me either, I'd rather no one see your gorgeous body but me."

"Edward, can we talk later?" I asked him seriously.

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just wanted to talk about something."

"Okay," he said as we heard Alice calling to us from downstairs.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, Alice had already set up everything.

It looked like a portrait studio in our living room.

Alice has set up two large stands with a pole connecting them - white material draped across the pole which on the ground underneath.

Across from the backdrop area is Alice's camera set up on a tripod.

Alice let out a squeal when she saw us, "Oh my God you guys! You look perfect!"

"Alight, Alice, dial down the crazy please. Where do you want us?"Edward asked.

She directed us to the middle of the backdrop and instructed Edward to stand behind me with his hands holding my belly. She said she wants a full body shot of us first.

Alice took a few more shots before coming up to us and pulling my shirt back to reveal my stomach and shaping Edward's hands into a heart over my belly.

Edward rested his head on my shoulder kissing my neck as Alice clicked away.

"Now place your hands over Edward's" Alice directed me.

"Perfect!" she told us and snapped a few more.

"Now Edward I want you get in front of Bella and down on your knees and kiss Bella's stomach."

Alice came in close as Edward's lips touched my skin - I think this will be great, a close up of his lips on me.

When Edward rose from his knees he informed Alice that he wanted pictures of me by myself.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, "Fine, but I want pictures of Edward alone too."

Edward smirked at me, I know he likes when I express my wants.

Alice snapped away on the pics of me alone, some full body and some close up, which I don't really like but I know it will make Edward happy.

I looked down at my hands on my belly as I felt Bailey move. I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

I could hear Alice's camera clicking away.

I smiled over at Edward and he knew that Bailey was moving again.

Edward and I switched places and I watched as Alice snapped pictures. He looked so at ease and so handsome - he's a natural in front of the camera.

Finally she put her camera down and said that she was done. She started taking down the backdrop and packing her stuff up.

I was glad, I hated getting my pictures taken.

But I couldn't wait to see the ones of me and Edward.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I'm out of here. I should have these for you in a week," Alice told us as she left.

Edward went into the kitchen to make some lunch as I went in and sat at the counter, just watching him.

So many thoughts were going through my head. I knew I needed to talk to him about the things he said to Bailey.

But I don't want him to be upset with me.

"Do you have something worrying you, Edward?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"Why?"

"Ummm...well, I overheard some of what you were saying to Bailey the other day - it's been bothering me a little," I confessed.

"You don't want me talking to your belly?" he asked.

"I love when you do that." I told him quickly. "It's more about what you said."

"Okay..." he said and sat across from me looking a bit unsure.

"When you were talking to Bailey you mentioned if anything happens to you we will be taken care of. Are you worried something is going to happen?"

Edward looked down at the counter and I could tell he's struggling with what to tell me.

"I've got a job coming up," he said quietly.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"It could be," he answered.

I can't help the tears that pooled in my eyes.

"Is it a job you have to take?"

He nodded and took my hand.

"Aro assigned it specifically to me."

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"Baby, I worry about things now more, that I'm with you and we are having Bailey. Before it was just me and I didn't have any worries."

"Do you regret having us?" I asked looking down at our intertwined hands.

He lifted my face to his see his eyes and they shined with tears.

"Bella, I'm so unbelievably lucky to have you and Bailey in my life. I'm thankful every single day for you and for Bailey. I can't even imagine my life without you."

"Me either - I can't imagine my life without you, Edward and I hope I never have to find out."

"I hope you don't have to find out either, baby, but it's something that weighs on my mind."

"I understand that. Thank you for talking with me about it," I said with a smile as I wiped the tears that fell.

"Baby, thank you for talking to me, instead of keeping it all bottled up. I love you so much," he said as he came over to me and kissed me.

"When do you have to go? How long will you be gone?" I asked as he went to finish our lunch.

"I have to go in a week and I will be gone a week."

"Oh," I said looking at him.

"Baby, I'll have Alice stay with you and my mom will check on you."

"I can stay alone. It's just a long time and I'll miss you."

He brought our plates over and sat next to me.

"I'll miss you too, so much. But I'd feel better if Alice stayed with you."

"Okay, Alice can stay with me. But if she drags me out shopping too much, I will not be happy with you."

"Agreed," Edward laughed. "I'll tell her to keep it to a minimum."

We finished eating and I felt better since talking with him. I don't like that he'll be gone a week and that the job could be dangerous.

But I know that he knows what he is doing and I trust him.

After we cleaned up the kitchen, which took a bit longer than necessary with Edward and his hands, someone knocked on the door.

Edward went to get the door and I heard Emmett's loud voice talking about something.

They came in the kitchen and sat down.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hi Emmett," I said with a smile.

"I'm going to help Eddie here put together the crib. I know he'll fuck it up if he does it alone."

"I could do it myself, fucktard. You just wanted out of the house," Edward said as he punched his shoulder.

"Oww.. that hurt, not."

I just rolled my eyes at their banter.

"I'm going to read in the living room and watch the two of you," I said as I walked into the living room.

Edward held up a piece and turned it over, "Where the hell does this go?"

"It goes with this piece," Emmett said.

I sat and watched them, all the pieces were spread around them. I noticed that the instruction manual was still in the bag on the floor.

I guess they think they don't need it.

"No it doesn't," Edward said. "Where are the fucking directions?"

"I don't need the damn instructions, Eddie. This is a piece of cake," Emmett yelled back at him.

"This doesn't look anything like a crib, it looks like a trapeze!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

Edward turned and smirked at me, "Are you amused?"

"Yes, very much," I said picking up the instructions and throwing them to him.

"Don't tell Alice," they both said together.

"Hmm... what's it worth to the both of you?" I asked, smirking at them.

"What the fuck, Eddie, what have you done to the sweet Bella?" Emmett asked. "She sounds like us."

"I didn't do anything, Emmett. She is one of us, she fits in perfectly."

"Well boys, what is it worth to you," I said as the phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello, Alice."

"Fuck," they both said.

I just laughed.

"Nothing. Just watching Edward and Emmett putting the crib together."

"Yeah they are doing good."

I watched them as they waited for me to tell her about them.

"I think so. Yeah it's looking like it."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and just looked at them.

"Thanks, baby for not telling Alice," Edward said.

"Yeah, thanks little B."

"I'm still waiting, I can call her back."

Edward eyed me with a smirk, "Well, I guess I can tell Alice to make sure she takes you out everyday."

"Fuck, you don't play fair Edward Cullen."

"Never said I did, baby."

"Fine, you are off the hook," I said looking over at Emmett.

"B, I'll rub your feet for you whenever you want," Emmett said as he got up and sat at me feet.

Emmett took my feet in his hands and started rubbing them.

Mmm... I couldn't believe how good it felt.

I never had anyone rub my feet before and it feels amazing - I couldn't even help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Dude!" Edward yelled. "Thats my fucking wife! I'm the only one that's supposed to make her moan like that."

"Not my fault you been slacking, bro," Emmett replied.

"Get the fuck up. I'll take it from here," Emmett got up and Edward took his place.

"You know where to find me, Little B if this fucker doesn't know what he's doing."

I winked at him as he picked up the directions and started to read them as Edward moved his fingers up and down my foot.

"Mmm... yes Edward... fuck that feels so good."

I watched as Edward's eyes darkened.

I could see he was ready for Emmett to leave and so was I.

Edward looked over his shoulder at Emmett, "I think I can handle it from here, bro - I'm sure Rosalie has shit for you to do today."

"I can take a hint," Emmett said. "You two want to get busy."

We both laughed as he got up to leave.

As soon as the door shut, Edward moved to sit on the couch. He pulled me into his lapped and kissed me.

I moaned loudly against him - I needed him.

I ran my fingers up into his hair, holding him tight to me and rocking against him.

"Bella, baby, do you want to go upstairs?" Edward panted out around my mouth.

I nodded as I pulled the back of his hair.

I got up and helped him up as we walked quickly upstairs.

As soon as Edward closed the bedroom door I began pulling his shirt off.

Edward smirked at me,"Needy, baby?"

"Very," I told him as I unzipped his pants.

I nudged him back toward the bed as I pulled my clothes off.

Edward stretched out across the bed and he was definitely ready to go - he has such a beautiful body.

I climbed over him, needing him so badly.

When I lowered myself over him we both moaned deeply.

"Oh God, baby," Edward moaned as he grabbed ahold of my hips.

I braced myself on his chest and moved my body hard against his.

He thrust inside me harder and I rocked against him faster.

Edward flipped us gently, being sure to keep his weight off my stomach.

He thrust into me into and I arched up to meet every thrust.

"Harder, Edward. Please harder."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders, moaning his name.

Edward slid a hand down to my pussy and begins to circle my clit as he pounded into me.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good. I need you to come baby," he told me as his pinched my clit at he pumped in and of me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward! Yes! Yes!"

I could feel my orgasm building as he continued pounding into me.

"Bella, oh fuck," he panted.

He moved his other hand up and twisted my nipple.

"Fuck!" I screamed out as my orgasm overtook my body and I exploded around him.

Wetness flowed out of me, coating his cock and our bed.

"Edward," I moaned as my body shuddered under him.

Edward continued to move inside me gripping my body tight until I felt him tighten and release inside me. "Holy fuck, baby," he grunted out.

Edward turned us so that we were laying on our sides as he brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you baby, so much," he said moving a piece of my hair off my forehead.

"I love you too, Edward. More than words can say.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Bella."

"Me either,"I said looking into his green eyes.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again," he said as he held my hand to his heart.

"I know, Edward. Everything will be fine."

I leaned in and kissed him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his back, holding him to me.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

EPOV

I laid awake watching Bella sleep, I couldn't help thinking about everything.

My mind felt like it was on overdrive, thinking of all the things I've done to this passed week. I've given letters to Jenks in case anything happened to me.

I'm sure everything will be fine, I just wanted to have everything in place. Just in case.

I watched as Bella moved in her sleep. Her dark hair spread out like a halo around her pillow.

Her pink, full lips set in a line on her face. Her long lashes against her cheeks.

Such a beautiful woman, and I'm so glad she chose me to love.

I moved my hand down to her belly and just kept it there.

I couldn't wait to feel Bailey move within her.

Whenever Bailey moved, Bella would get this look of awe on her face. I couldn't wait to see the pictures that Alice took, especially the ones where Bailey moved and Bella had tears running down her cheeks.

I had my will updated to include Bella. She didn't know about that, and I'm not telling her about that. It will make her worry and I don't want that. I just did it as a precaution.

I know that everything will be fine, but in this line of work you got to make sure about certain things.

Right now, Bella and Bailey are the most important things in my life and I want to make sure they are well taken care of.

I know Aro is starting to groom me for more of the business, and I'm not sure how much more I want at the moment. I will be speaking with him once I get back.

I thought back to last night, making love to Bella most of the night.

I loved how responsive she was to me.

She loved me with everything that was within her. She held nothing back from me.

I loved watching her come undone whether she was on top or under me.

She was so fucking beautiful.

I loved when she squirted as she came.

That was so fucking hot. It still embarrassed her sometimes, and I'd tell her how much I fucking loved it. That always helped her to feel better about it.

I sometimes forget that all of this is still so new to her. I forget that I was her first and only lover.

She rolled over in her sleep to face me as her eyes fluttered, but she didn't open them yet.

I reached up and traced her lips.

She's so fucking perfect.

I longed to kiss her but I'd wait until she opened those beautiful brown eyes.

I hoped that Bailey is just like Bella.

I can't wait to meet my daughter, to hold her and sing to her, to play her lullabies on the piano.

I want so many things for my family and I hope I can deliver.

I want to take Bella to Italy and make love to her in some field in Tuscany.

I want to have many children with her.

I knew when I pursued Bella that there were lines that I was crossing.

She was so innocent and beautiful, but I couldn't stay away. My heart knew I loved her before I ever said it.

She wasn't afraid of me, even after her father showed her my police file. She boldly asked me what I did and I told her. I thought for sure she'd run from me but she didn't.

She stayed with me and now here we are married and anxiously awaiting our Bailey to join us.

Bella yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"How long have you been up?"

"Awhile," I said.

"Why didn't you wake me?

"I was watching you sleep. I enjoy it."

"You should've woken me up."

"No way," I said kissing her lips.

She sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

She looked over to my suitcase by the door and she looked sad.

"Oh, baby, don't be sad, everything will be fine."

"My mind knows that everything will probably be fine, but my heart still worries and you'll still be gone a week, no matter what you were doing I would miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby, but I have to go. I'll call and I'll text you. You know you will always be in my thoughts and in my heart. Besides we have our bracelets, that tell the world that I belong to you."

"I know," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

"Baby, you know I love you more than anything."

"I know, and I love you more than anything too."

I held her and kissed her until I had to get up from the bed.

"Baby come shower with me?" I asked her.

She nodded and got up from the bed.

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the bathroom.

I started the water and made sure that it wasn't too hot.

I pulled her t-shirt off and she stepped out of her underwear.

She looked so beautiful standing there.

I leaned in and captured her breast in my mouth, I just couldn't help myself.

Her moans bounced off the bathroom walls and had my dick hard in a second.

I took Bella by the hand and led her into the shower with me.

Once under the warm spray I turned her so her back was to my front and I reached around her and held her breasts in my hands, massaging them as she whimpered.

I brought one of my hands to her hip and ran the other down her back, nudging just a little - letting her know I wanted her to bend forward.

She braced her hands against the wall as she bent forward and I entered her with one thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Bella yelled.

I loved it when I drove my girl to swearing - so fucking hot.

I moved my other hand to Bella's hip and pulled her hard against me.

She is so fucking tight in this position I know I won't last long.

I pulled back and plunged into her her warmth again and again - I wanted to burn the sound of her calling my name into my brain and savor it while I'm gone.

"Come with me, baby - come with me," I told her as I increased my speed.

"So close, Edward," she panted.

I slid my fingers to her clit and rubbed it. Her breath hitched as my fingers circled her hardened clit.

I could feel her walls clamping on me as she cried out.

"Edward, yes, fuck, yes," she yelled.

Pumping into a few more times, I stilled and emptied into her as I chanted her name.

I turned her to face me as I kissed her, our tongues tangling together as our arms encircled each other.

I could tell by the way she was holding onto me that she didn't want to let me go.

I pulled away to look into her eyes, "I love you, baby. And I promise to always come home to you and Bailey."

"I love you too, and I promise to always be here waiting for you."

This is the first time since we've been married that I had to go away for a week.

It will be okay.

We washed up quickly and then got out.

I helped her dry off and then I dried myself off as she went to throw on some clothes.

She was sitting on the bed when I came into the bedroom.

She smiled up at me, even though her eyes looked sad.

I pulled on my pants and a shirt as I knelt in front of her, "Baby, I will call you as soon as I land."

She nodded as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I knew Alice would be here soon.

I helped her up and took her hand in mine as I grabbed my suitcase and we went downstairs.

Alice knocked on the door and I knew it was time for me to go.

Bella walked with me out the door with Alice.

Alice hugged me and told me to be safe.

"I will. You take care of my girls and don't drag her shopping all the time."

Bella took my hand and walked with me to my car.

It's killing me to say goodbye to Bella. She's trying so hard to be brave but her watering eyes and trembling lip are giving her away.

"The week will fly by, Bella and then I'll be home." I was telling her that as much as I was telling myself. I knew this week would drag by.

"Be safe please," she told me after one last kiss.

"Always, baby, always," I said to her as I got in my car, leaving Bella standing in the driveway with Alice.

It didn't take me long to get to the airport and hopped on the private plane that was waiting to take me down to Los Angeles and to meetings with the Volturi family.

The flight was uneventful - I sat in my plush leather seat, sipping my scotch and eyeing my gun on the tray table in front of me. I really hoped I don't need to use my gun, but I'll do whatever I have to do to get home to my girls.

When the plane landed, a car is waiting to take me to my hotel.

As soon as I got to my room I called Bella and let her know I made it here fine.

I'm relieved to hear her voice and that she's fine and that Alice isn't being too annoying.

After a quick dinner I settled into bed, I have a big day of meetings tomorrow.

I woke early in the morning. I ate a quick breakfast and had a fast shower.

I dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt.

I pulled my under arm holster on, slid my gun in it and shrugged my black jacket on over top.

The car arrived for me right on time.

The driver didn't speak much, just confirmed I was Edward Cullen and then opened my door and I climbed into the black town car.

The car wound through the hills surrounding LA before we reached the sprawling estate of the Volturi family.

I'm shown in the door by a small woman in a maids uniform.

She led me to a small sitting area and told me Mr. Caius will be down soon.

I could feel the weight of my gun under my arm and I hoped I wouldn't have to use it.

A few minutes after sitting down two men show up and told me stand so I can be frisked.

"I have a piece on me," I informed them.

"Hand it over," they ordered.

"Not a chance. If you're packing then so am I," I informed them.

"You aren't getting near the boss with that gun," one of the men told me.

"Then we have a problem here, boys, because I'm not giving up my gun while you two are still packing."

They advanced towards me and I have my gun out in about a second.

They pulled their guns and we were at a standoff, the last thing I wanted to happen.

I trained my gun back and forth between them and they kept both of their guns on me. I prayed this wouldn't be the last thing I ever do.

I thought of Bella and how this would affect her and our baby. I hoped this ended well and I could see our baby girl being born.

"Enough of this stupidity," came a voice above me.

The two men immediately lower their weapons.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched them put their guns away

I still have my gun raised and turn to see the source of the voice.

"Mr. Cullen, will you please holster your gun? Everyone may keep their weapon, I'm perfectly capable of killing all three of you if I need to. I believe we have some things to discuss Mr. Cullen, if you will follow me to my study, we'll talk business."

I couldn't help but smile as I holstered my gun and followed Mr. Caius to his study.

The two guys followed me into the large room that Mr. Caius walked into and I sit down when Mr. Caius motioned to a chair.

"Well now, how is my old friend Aro?" Mr. Caius asked.

"He's doing very well, sir, thank you."

"And what proposal does he have for me?" he asked.

"My uncle would like to make an alliance between our families. He thinks if we bring our power together we could control the entire west coast drug flow."

Mr. Caius leaned back in his chair - studying me...sizing me up.

"And how would any profits be split?" he asked.

"Right down the middle, sir."

"Hmm..that is an intriguing alliance. What else does Aro propose? he asked.

"That we share information and try and squeeze out some of the smaller families that are encroaching on our business."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I never make hasty decisions, let me give this some thought. Please join my family tomorrow for a party while I think over your proposal."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." I told him.

"The driver will take you back to your hotel and pick you up again at four pm tomorrow. Until then, Mr. Cullen."

After we shook hands I walked to the front door and the same driver is waiting to take me back to my hotel room.

When I arrived back at my hotel I grabbed a quick lunch and then headed to my room to call Bella.

I'm so relieved to hear her voice.

I told Bella about the warm Los Angeles weather and the fancy houses.

I told her I'm going shopping this afternoon to get a gift for her and Bailey.

When she asked how things are going I told her fine but I think she noticed an edge in my voice.

I don't have the heart to tell her I was almost shot today - it would only worry her. Instead I try and ease her mind by telling her I'm just tired because I didn't sleep well without her.

I never thought that I would miss someone so much, but Bella has changed my life so much in such a short time.

We've only been together for a little over six months, but so much has happened in those six months.

She told me she has been shopping too. Her and Alice picked out some outfits for Bailey and some toys too.

I told Bella about the party and she was silent for a moment.

She asked if it will be a wild party with strippers and I assured her it isn't. That it's with an associates family and she sounded very relieved.

I told her even if there were strippers, I wouldn't be interested. I have the most beautiful, sexiest woman waiting for me at home.

I could almost see her eyes roll through the phone and she told me to have fun.

I told her I'd try, but I'd miss her.

She said she'd miss me too.

After we hung up I go back downstairs and caught a cab and headed downtown to do some shopping.

As I walked along looking at the shops I wished Bella was with me - I think she would enjoy the sun and all the beautiful flowers along the sidewalks.

Most of the shops don't interest me enough to walk in until I saw a bikini shop.

I could imagine my beautiful wife stretched out on a sun chair next to a pool in a tiny blue bikini and I feel myself start to harden - damn I miss her.

I walked in the shop and browsed through the racks until I found one that I thought would fit my Bella perfectly.

I found the perfect one, a dark blue string bikini - I can hardly wait to pull those strings to reveal my gorgeous naked wife.

After that shop I wandered into a children's clothing shop.

The shop had some great clothes. I ended up finding a onesie shirt that said _'If you think I'm pretty you should see my mommy' and a dress that says 'Daddy's princess'._

I liked them so much I bought four sizes of each one.

After leaving the children's store, I went to the jewelry store. I found a beautiful cameo that was blue and had a woman and a baby on it.

I thought it would be perfect for Bella. It opened and you could put two pictures in it.

I thought it would be perfect to put a picture of us on one side and a picture of Bailey on the other.

I knew that Bella would love it.

After I finished my shopping I grabbed a quick bite to eat and then decided I would try and catch the lakers game.

I managed to get courtside seats, but one thing I have learned - with enough money you can get almost anything.

The game was great - it was nice to just sit and unwind and not worry about anything for a little bit.

Once the game was over I caught a cab back to my hotel and tried to get some sleep.

It was well into the early hours of the morning before I finally fell asleep - lucky for me the party isn't until evening.

The next day I didn't wake up until noon. I ate in the hotel restaurant and then decided to go for a quick dip in the pool.

It felt good to get a little exercise but getting out was uncomfortable - several women were openly staring. A year ago I would have loved it, but now with Bella, I didn't want attention from any other women.

I grabbed my towel off the deck chair and ran it through my hair.

From the corner of my eye I saw a woman approaching. I know if Bella was here she would describe her as a skank.

Her eyes are fixed on me and she was all but drooling.

I didn't waste a moment - I hightailed it out of there and headed straight for the elevator.

The woman seems undeterred and followed me towards the elevator.

Lucky for me I had enough of a head start that the elevator doors closed before she could get in with me.

After the elevator reached my floor I made a beeline for my room before that woman figures out where I am.

Once in my room I let out a sigh - women can be scary sometimes.

After a shower, I dressed for the party.

I made a quick call to Bella, since it might be too late to call her after the party.

She seemed in good spirits, she was going to have dinner with my parents tonight.

I was glad that she wasn't just sitting home alone.

I knew between Alice and my parents Bella would be watched over.

I told her how much I loved her and Bailey, and that I always would.

She told me that they loved me too.

I smiled as I pictured Bella sitting on our bed with her hand on her ever growing belly.

I told her I would call her tomorrow and then I hung up.

I finished getting dressed so that I could be downstairs when the car arrived.

The car was waiting when I went downstairs and I got in.

The car traveled the same roads as yesterday, back to Mr. Caius's house.

When we arrived tons of people were heading up the steps to the house.

Many of the people were women, most of them very scantily dressed - Bella would not like this party.

I walked in and headed straight for the bar area.

I ordered a scotch and felt someone touch my arm.

I immediately pulled my arm away and looked to see who touched me.

A blonde woman in a tight red dress is standing next to me.

"Hello, handsome. I'm Afton," she said.

"I'm Edward, and not interested."

She huffed and stomped off as I turned back to my drink.

Not five minutes after the first blonde left another one shows up.

This one is in a black dress that barely contains her tits.

"I haven't seen you at one of these before," she purred.

"I haven't been here before."

"You have a name to go with those good looks?" she asked.

She is coming on strong, but I don't see any harm in answering her question and then informing her of my disinterest.

"Edward and I am married," I told her.

"Well I'm Jane, and married doesn't matter here," she told me, linking her arm through mine.

I pulled my arm from hers, "Well it matters to me."

I distanced myself from Jane and walked to the other side of the bar, but she kept her eye on me - I knew this one won't give up easily.

I looked around the room watching the other party goers. The women easily outnumber the men three to one and I noticed several men with a woman on each arm.

Bella would definitely hate this party - I'm not really liking it myself. Even before Bella I was only with one woman at a time.

Jane is still eyeing me, another woman has joined her and they are whispering together and pointing in my direction.

When Mr. Caius tapped me on the shoulder I'm relieved, maybe he has good news for me.

"Have you come to a decision, sir?" I asked.

"Not yet Mr. Cullen."

Mr. Caius had a woman on each arm and I'm sure neither was his wife. I don't understand this family at all. In my family loyalty is held in high regard.

"You are all alone over here, Mr. Cullen, let me call for a couple of ladies to come join you."

"No thank you, sir, I would rather be alone."

He shrugged and walked away, his hand drifting down to grab the ass of one of the women.

I turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.

I noticed Jane is no longer in sight and for that I'm grateful.

After a few more minutes of watching the party, a group of four women approached me, each smiling widely.

"Mr. Caius sent us over as a gift - we are to keep you company."

Shit, to refuse this gift would be an insult to Mr. Caius, but I have no desire to be with any of these women - I love my wife.

An idea popped in my head and I looked in the crowd for Mr. Caius.

He was lounging on a couch with women all around him.

I waved to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Follow me ladies," I said as I headed for the front door.

I found my driver easily and piled all four women in the back while I sat up front with the driver. He gave me an odd look but didn't question me.

He drove me back to my hotel and when we arrived I helped the women out of the car.

I ushered the women into the lobby and waited for the driver to leave.

Once he's gone I turned to the four women.

"How much did Caius pay you to be with me tonight?" I asked them.

"A thousand dollars each," a woman with long dark curls said.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a roll of cash and started counting out bills.

"I'll pay you each two thousand dollars to go home and not talk about tonight at all."

The women looked at me like I'm insane.

"So you are paying us not to sleep with you?"

"That's right," I told them.

They look back and and forth between each other and then grabbed their money.

When they left I headed for the the elevator, glad that I avoided that situation.

I'm tired when I reached my room - I couldn't wait to go to sleep.

I opened the door to my room and there is a glow inside - what the fuck? I know I didn't leave a light on in my room.

I drew my gun and edged along the wall.

When the bed came into view I felt my blood boil - that Jane woman from the party is laid out naked across the bed - fuck!

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I yelled.

"Won't you come join me, Edward," she purred rising up to her knees.

"Fuck no! I don't want you anywhere near me! Get the hell out!"

"Don't say that, baby. You know you want some of this," she began running her hands over her body.

I was so mad at this brazen tramp I could hardly see straight.

I grabbed the robe from my closet and stomped to the side of the bed, roughly grabbing Jane by the arm.

"Ooo, I like it rough, Edward," she said reaching for the zipper of my pants.

"Get your hands off me you fucking whore!"

I forced the robe around Jane's shoulders.

I grabbed her dress, shoes and purse from the floor and dragged her towards the door.

Jane looked shocked, "You really aren't going to fuck me?"

"No! Not now! Not ever! I told you I'm married - I love my wife - I respect my wife. I have no interest in you or any other woman."

"I can make you forget that wife of yours." she purred as she reached for me.

I shoved her out the door. I didn't even care when she hits the floor. Normally I would never treat a woman this way but this woman is vile.

"You are pathetic! You can't even compare to my wife!"

"You're a fucking pussy, Edward Cullen. You'll regret this! I always get what I want."

I slammed the door in her face - I don't want to hear any more of her shit.

I checked the locks on my door - I don't want that crazy bitch coming back.

I stripped the comforter off the bed and threw it in the corner, I don't want anything that touched that woman near me.

I stripped out of my clothes and headed for the shower.

By the time I got out of the shower, someone was banging on the door.

With a towel wrapped around my waist I checked the peephole and saw the driver from Mr. Caius standing in the hall.

I opened the door and asked what's up.

"Caius wants to see you now." he told me.

Maybe he has made a decision.

"Let me throw some clothes on and I'll be right out."

I followed the driver downstairs and then to the car.

We drove back up to Mr. Caius's house.

Most of the party goers were gone now - just a few stragglers left.

I'm led upstairs and straight to Mr. Caius's office.

When I walked in Mr. Caius was behind his desk. His two bodyguards were off to the side and so was Jane - what the fuck is going on?

"I welcomed you into my home. Invited you to a party. Trusted you with a gun in my presence - and this was how you repay my kindness? By abusing my daughter!"

"I didn't abuse anyone, sir." I told him.

"My Janey tells me different," he said.

"Your Janey?" I questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. My daughter Jane."

"Sir, I never abused her. I removed her from my room because she was naked on my bed and I didn't want her there."

"Is this true, Janey?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah I was in his room naked. So what?"

"Do you not find my daughter desirable, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, sir, I don't. I'm married, sir, very happily married."

"I'm happily married myself, Mr. Cullen, but I still partake in a little tail on the side."

"Well I don't. I gave my wife my heart and my word of my loyalty. That means something to me. When I give my word - I keep it."

Mr. Caius looked at me for a few moments before dismissing Jane and his bodyguards.

"I apologize for my daughter, Mr. Cullen, she is too spoiled - that is my fault."

I'm very surprised by his words, it's not what I was expecting.

"I will accept your uncles proposal," he told me.

"What cemented the deal, sir?" I questioned.

"You did," he told me. "You stuck to your word within a world of temptation around you. I like that. It's important to me to work with people that I can trust at their word."

"Thank you. I'm sure my uncle will be thrilled that you have accepted his proposal."

Mr. Caius reached for my hand and shook it.

"Come play golf with me tomorrow, Edward," he invited.

"I would like that very much, sir," I told him.

We shook hands again before the driver took me back to my hotel.

I settled happily into the bed - I couldn't wait to be back home.

The next morning I got up and called Bella.

She sounded tired and sad.

I hoped that Alice wasn't making her do too much.

I didn't tell her anything that happened. I didn't want her to be upset when I wasn't there.

I know once I tell her about the party, she will be really pissed. But I think she will be even more pissed when she finds out that Jane was in my bed.

She asked how the party went and I told her fine.

I also told her I may be home a few days early.

She was happy about that.

I told her that I had to go because I had to meet Mr. Caius for golf.

I promised I would call her either tonight or in the morning.

I told her I loved her more than anything in this world.

After talking to Bella, I went to shower and then got dressed.

I called room service to order breakfast.

I finished breakfast and got ready to go. Golf wasn't really my thing, but to show no hard feelings and to foster a good business relationship, I'd go play a round of golf.

When I arrived at the golf course Mr. Caius was already there waiting with two caddies and a golf cart.

After teeing off we made our way from hole to hole.

Mr. Caius was actually a very good golfer and was highly amused by my terrible slice.

The course was nice and the day was perfect - sunny with a little breeze.

Our conversation was limited, Mr. Caius seems content to be quiet and so am I.

When we finally reached the eighteenth hole I'm glad - I think I have embarrassed myself on the golf course enough for one day.

Mr. Caius invited me to dinner to meet his wife. I accepted and he told me to arrive in two hours, giving us both time to clean up.

I headed back to my hotel and took a quick shower. After I dressed I'm back in the car and the driver was taking me to Mr. Caius's house.

The scene was so different from when I arrived at his house for the party.

No people milling around - no thumping music.

Once inside a maid showed me to the dining room.

was there waiting for me with a very lady like looking blonde woman on his arm.

I can't help but wonder how she feels about his other women.

I know that would never work with Bella. She would have my balls cut off. She may be sweet and innocent, but she is just as possessive of me as I am of her.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Chelsea. Chelsea, dear, this is Mr. Edward Cullen."

I shook Mrs. Caius's hand lightly, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

She isn't warm and friendly like my mother or aunt - she was cold and looks rather bored.

When we sat down to dinner things felt a little awkward - I'm not sure what I should say.

"My husband tells me you are married," Mrs. Caius said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Tell us a little bit about her," Mr. Caius said.

"Her name is Bella and we are actually still newlyweds," I told them.

"Do you have a picture?" Mrs. Caius asked me.

I pulled out my wallet and show them one of our wedding pictures.

"I see you are expecting a child," Mrs. Caius remarked.

"Yes, ma'am, our first."

"Congratulations," they both told me.

I can't help but beam with pride looking at the picture of my girls.

"You miss her, don't you?" Mrs. Caius asked.

"Very much, ma'am."

"She's lucky to have you, I can see your devotion to her in your eyes. That is rare in this business," she said with a sigh.

"I'm lucky to have her. She's everything to me and I'd do anything for her, be anything for her, and give up everything for her," I said as my fingers ran over Bella's picture.

"That is so rare, Mr. Cullen. Especially in the business you are in," she said quietly as Mr. Caius cleared his throat.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. I just wanted to get done and go home.

I missed Bella more than anything and I needed to talk to her about so much.

Finally after dessert, I felt it was safe to leave.

Mr. Caius said how much he looked forward to our families working together.

"I'm sure my uncle will be in touch soon."

" , it was nice meeting you. I pray that you and your wife have a long, happy marriage. Don't let the business take a toll on your love," she said cryptically.

I nodded my head, not sure how to respond to that.

I said goodbye as I walked out to the car.

Once at the hotel, I packed my stuff and got ready for bed.

I couldn't wait to get home to my Bella.

I laid back in the bed and thought of our reunion. This is the longest I have been away from her, except when she was taken from me.


	59. Chapter 59

Discalimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading...

Chapter 59

**BPOV**

It was hard saying goodbye to Edward as he left for the week. After making love in the shower, he got ready and then Alice came over.

I missed him so much, but he called often.

I could tell something was wrong or bothering him, I could hear it in his voice. But he never said anything and I didn't want to push him. I figured he'd talk about it when he was ready.

Alice kept the shopping to a minimum, but we did shop a lot for Bailey.

We bought her a lot of clothes.

I found a onesie that said "_If you think I'm cute, you should see my Daddy."_

I thought Edward would find that funny.

I couldn't imagine being alone without Edward's family around - I was so thankful for them.

Alice kept me entertained and Esme and Renata checked on me regularly and each had me over for dinner.

The nights were the hardest for me, sleeping in our bed alone.

I missed Edward's hands as we slept close to each other.

I missed waking up to him holding me and us making love. I never thought I'd crave someone's touch that much.

I was so happy when he told me that he was going to be able to come home early.

Bailey has been pretty active lately and it always makes me smile. I couldn't wait for Edward to feel her moving.

The day he was due to arrive seemed to drag by, I was counting every minute.

When his car finally pulled into the driveway I could hardly hold myself back from running out the door.

I walked out slowly, I knew Edward would freak if I slipped and fell.

I reached him and he wrapped his arms around me. I was enveloped by his scent and the feel of him.

"Mmm...I missed you so much, Edward," I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

Lifting my chin, his eyes sought mine.

"I missed you too, baby. So much," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

His kiss seemed overwhelming, like he wanted to convey his love for me through that one kiss.

I knew something was off but I wasn't sure what it was. I just gave in to kissing him.

We pulled away breathless as I looked into his eyes, there was something about the way he looked at me, that scared me.

"Baby, let's go inside. I have much to tell you and I bought some stuff for you and Bailey," he said as he placed his hand on my ever growing belly.

I nodded as he grabbed his suitcase.

Edward dropped his suitcase inside the door and and rummaged inside.

He pulled me to the couch with one hand, the other clutching several bags.

Once we were seated he started pulling out items.

The first thing he showed me was a dress for Bailey that said 'Daddy's Little Princess'.

"This is so adorable," I told him.

"Thanks, I thought so too, so I bought it in four different sizes."

I had to laugh because it was so much like him to do that, and in truth he was so much like Alice.

I rolled my eyes at him, only my Edward would do that.

Next he pulled out a onesie shirt that said _'If you think I'm beautiful you should see my mommy.'_

I laughed and told him I bought almost the same thing except it said _'If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy'._

We both laughed that we had picked out stuff that was so similar.

Next Edward handed me a small bag and told me to look inside. When I peeked in the bag there was a dark blue string bikini.

"Edward Cullen, I can't wear this," I told him, playfully hitting his arm.

"You can in a few months," he told me, kissing me gently on the lips. "I can't wait to strip you out of this, Mrs. Cullen."

Last he handed me a small box. Inside was the most beautiful cameo I had ever seen. A mother holding a baby on a blue background.

Edward picked it up and showed me how it opened, "I thought you could put a picture of us on one side and one of Bailey on the other."

"That's perfect, Edward. I love it and I love you," I said as I brought my lips to his, kissing him softly.

He pulled away and put his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"I want to make love to you so badly right now, but there are things I need to tell you," he said as he sat up with a serious look on his face.

Oh shit, something happened out there. I could just tell by the way he was acting.

"You are scaring me here, Edward. Talk to me," I said as I turned sideways to face him.

He took my hand in his and held it tightly.

"Some things happened while I was away, baby." I can tell he was struggling, his face looked so sad.

"Can you talk about it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking into my eyes. "But you won't like what I have to say."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Now don't freak out when I tell you this, but I had to draw my gun at the first meeting."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, trying to stay calm but utterly failing.

"Well, I wouldn't give up my gun, so his bodyguards pulled their guns on me and I pulled mine on them."

"And everything ended well?"

"Yeah, baby, otherwise I wouldn't be here," he told me.

"You had me so worried, Edward. That really wasn't bad," I told him.

"There's more, baby."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Ummm...well, I had several women hitting on me."

"Oh, I see," I said as I looked away from him.

"Bella, I would never, never even think about cheating on you, but I wanted you to know."

"What happened?"

"Umm...the guy I had the meeting with kinda, well he bought me four prostitutes."

"He did what!?" I screamed.

"Calm down, baby, please."

"You better tell me exactly what did happen, mister."

"The guy I went to schmooze bought these women for me, he didn't ask me, just sent them over. I handled it the best I could. I couldn't insult him by refusing his gift, so they left with me."

"They did what!?" I yelled.

"Baby, you don't understand - to refuse his gift would have been a huge insult and could have ruined the deal. Nothing happened, I swear to you baby."

"What the hell did you do with four prostitutes, play cards!?"

"No, they left with me, so that it would look like I accepted the gift. Once we were at my hotel I gave them double what they were originally paid to go home and never speak of the night."

"I still don't like it, but I'm glad I can trust you to walk away from that kind of temptation," I told him.

"Bella, there's still more," he said with a frown.

"Okay..." I said, feeling nervous.

"When I went to my hotel room, one of the women from the party was laying on my bed, naked."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? How in the hell did she get in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you I threw her the fuck out and then went to take a shower. After I got out the driver was there to take me to ' house again. The woman turned out to be his daughter."

"What exactly happened, I want to know everything! Now!"

"Once there, he asked me if I didn't find his daughter desirable. I told him no, that I was very happily married. He said that he was married too, he but he enjoyed a little tail on the side."

I made a disgusted face at him as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Baby, I don't feel that way and you know it. I told him that I don't feel that way. I told him I gave my wife my heart, and my word of loyalty."

I smiled a bit, unsure of where this was going.

"After he dismissed everyone, he apologized for his daughter's behavior and then told me he'd accept my uncle's proposal. I asked him what made him accept it and he told me that it was me that cemented the deal. Since I was able to stick to my word even when thrust into a world of temptation, I stayed true to you."

I unfolded my arms and took his hand. "I'm still not happy about all the women, but I know that's not your fault. I am proud that you landed your deal just by being the wonderful man you are."

"I love you, baby. I could never cheat on you. It's just not in me."

"Did anything else happen?" I asked.

"No not really. I played a horrible round of golf and went to dinner and met his wife."

"Oh, how was that?"

"Good, she's boring. But I talked about you most of the time and showed them your picture. They said you are beautiful."

I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks.

"Edward, was the woman who was naked in your bed beautiful?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Not even close to you, baby. And honesty I didn't really look. I only see you, baby."

I smiled as I pulled him to me.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for telling me everything. I know all that must have been hard for you."

"It was. Their family is so different from ours, I think everyone cheats and there isn't the warmth and love our family has."

"Yeah, they all made sure I was well taken care of."

"See baby, they all love you."

"I'm seeing that. Oh by the way, Alice dropped this off yesterday," I said getting up off the couch.

I picked up the packaged she left for us.

"You didn't open it?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

I laid it in his lap and then sat down next to him.

We opened the paper together and what I see inside brought tears to my eyes.

Alice had a book made of the photos she had taken and also had several pictures framed.

She did an awesome job of capturing sweet, tender moments and I'm so happy to have them.

We flipped each page of the book slowly, oohing and ahhing over the shots.

Edward flipped the page and he stared at the picture of me alone, my hand resting over Bailey.

"This picture is fucking gorgeous, baby. I want this one on my desk. You are so beautiful in it. Don't you see it?"

I looked down at the picture and for the first time ever, I saw myself as beautiful.

The tears instantly formed in my eyes as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, I see it Edward," I said quietly.

He laid the book on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

He placed his hands on my cheeks, "You are the most beautiful women ever, I'm glad you are finally starting to see it."

He captured my lips with his, taking his time, stroking my tongue deeply with his own.

He stood up with me and I wrapped my legs around his back.

"Edward, I'm too heavy for you to carry."

"Baby, you're light as a feather. Just hold on tight, okay?

I nodded as he started for the stairs.

We continued kissing up the stairs, never breaking contact with each other.

Once in our bedroom he laid me out on the bed.

He stripped off all his clothes quickly.

When I started on mine he told me to leave them - he wanted to do that.

He stripped off my clothes slowly. Softly kissing each patch of skin that was exposed with him.

His lips felt magical on my body - I wanted him so badly.

"Shh, baby, I want to enjoy you."

His hands smoothed up my thighs, massaging in small circles.

His hands moved over my stomach to my breasts, kneading them in his fingers.

"Edward," I sighed out.

He teased my nipples with his fingers and then his mouth, sucking each one slowly and deeply into his mouth.

He kneeled between my legs, holdings my hips and watched as he entered me.

His thrusts were long and even and he held my gaze steadily.

Tears ran down my face - I'm so happy to have him back home with me.

"You are so beautiful, baby. I missed you so much."

I reached down to my hip, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you, Edward, so much."

Our bodies moved together and our feelings for each other were evident on our faces.

"Bella, you are the love of my life. I'll never want anyone like I want you. You're all I need, baby."

His words filled my soul and his thrusts reached my depths - my walls quivered and clenched as I called out his name.

Edward pumped a few more times until he released inside me, gripping tightly - a look of relief and love on his face.

He rolled us so that we were laying on our sides, and he brought his lips to mine.

In between kisses, he whispered his love to me.

I moved the hair from his eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you so much, baby."

As we laid there, I thought about all that he went through, any other man would have took those women up on their offers.

But not Edward. He stayed true to me. I will never understand why, but I am grateful that he did.

I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and our children.

I curled up into him and closed my eyes as he rubbed up and down my back.

Slowly sleep overtook me in the warmth of his embrace.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note : **Thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. We hope you enjoy this story, and this Edward. I wish this man existed. I would keep him forever. Special thanks to Opalaline and Stacie Ard for always being there.

Chapter 60

**EPOV**

The sun filtered in through our bedroom window as I woke up and pulled Bella closer to me.

I loved these morning where I woke up before her and I could just watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, and I was so happy that she was starting to see how beautiful she is.

Her body has changed in the week that I was gone.

Her breasts are a bit fuller and her belly has gotten a little rounder.

I'm so glad that my parents had her over for dinner, as well as my aunt and uncle.

I'm glad that Alice took care of my girls.

I softly moved my fingers down her side and she moved back against me.

I loved how her body responded to my touch.

I scooted down the bed and lightly kissed her belly.

"Good morning, Bailey. I love you so much," I whispered as I placed my hand flat against her belly.

I loved feeling the roundness of Bella's belly and knowing our daughter is growing inside.

I placed my other hand on her stomach - it made me feel like I'm kind of holding Bailey.

As I moved my hands over her skin I felt a push against them.

I held my breath, afraid I was only imagining what I felt.

Another push against my hand, stronger this time.

It's the most amazing feeling I've ever had. This little person I helped create responding to my touch - my heart felt like it would burst from my chest with all the love I have for Bella and Bailey.

"Daddy loves you Bailey," I said quietly.

Fingers in my hair let me know Bella was awake now.

When I looked to her eyes I saw tears glistening in them.

"I love when you talk to her," she told me.

"She just moved, it's the most incredible feeling," I told her.

"She's already amazing, isn't she?" Bella asked.

"Yes, just like her mother."

"Nah, just like her father."

I moved back up the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you so much, baby," I said as my lips brushed against hers.

"Mmm... I love you too," she said as she pulled me down to her.

I will never get tired of this woman. She is it for me.

Fuck, I could feel myself get hard just by kissing her.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I asked as I stroked her cheek.

"I feel really good."

"Are you hungry? I could make something for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll go make us something to eat, then I'll be right back," I said as I hopped out of the bed.

"Fine," she said getting out of the bed and pulling on my shirt from last night and then she walked into the bathroom.

She slammed the door slightly.

What did I do?

I walked to the kitchen trying to figure out what I did.

I started to make some french toast as I thought over everything I did, and I can't think of anything that I did.

I wish she would just tell me and then I could fix it.

I cut up some strawberries and poured us both some juice and placed it all on a tray.

Lastly I grabbed the syrup and carried the tray back to our bedroom.

Slowly I opened the door to see her laying on her side facing the closet.

I sat the tray down and then sat down on the bed next to her. "Baby, please tell me what's up."

She didn't say anything or turn around.

I laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands over Bailey.

"Bella, talk to me. I can't fix this if you don't tell me what I did."

I nuzzled my nose against her hair, breathing in her strawberry scent.

I propped myself up and put my head on her shoulder so that I could see her face.

I noticed a trail of tears on her cheek.

"Baby," I said as I gently turned her towards me.

Slowly she raised her eyes to mine.

"You...you just left. I know my body is changing quite a bit, but I thought you were still interested."

"What are you talking about, baby? I love your body."

"I wanted you to touch me, to kiss me, or hold me but you just got up and left," she said wiping away a stray tear that fell.

"Are you kidding me baby? I was getting hard just kissing you. I didn't want to push you too much - I know how tired you get. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted - I always want you, Bella...always."

"More than I can ever tell you, baby."

"I'm sorry I was being childish and not answering you."

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry that I made you feel unwanted."

I closed the gap between us and crushed my lips to hers.

Slipping my tongue into her mouth I massaged hers with mine.

Her fingers slid into my hair, securing me to her.

I pulled away to catch my breath, "See baby, how hard I get from just kissing you. I so want to fuck you right now, but..."

"Then do it, fuck me Edward."

Hearing her say that did things to me, I felt like a wild animal was let loose inside me.

I pulled at her shirt, the buttons easily giving way and scattering across the floor.

She gasped loudly - looking a bit shocked.

I sucked her nipple hard into my mouth, biting down a bit - sending her body arching into me.

I pulled away from her to yank my clothes off.

I pulled her off the bed and settled her onto my lap, burying myself deep inside her.

Bella arched in my hands, I curled my fingers over her shoulders and pulled her down onto me hard.

I didn't even give Bella time to moan before I slammed into her again.

I continued to pull her down onto me as I thrusted up into her, giving it to her as hard as I could.

"Fuck yes, Edward," she panted out as she moved with me.

"Come on, baby, I want you yelling out my name," I told her as I kept pumping.

"Edward. Edward! Edward!" she yelled when I bit down on her nipple as I slammed myself into her hard.

Her walls clamped around me and I sped my movements.

"Fuck Bella, yes... you feel so good."

"Oh fuck, Edward!" she yelled as she came apart in my hands.

She gripped me tightly as I tightened and spilled into her - taking my breath away.

I held her against me as I caught my breath.

"Baby, I wasn't too rough was I?" I asked.

"No, you were perfect. I love you, Edward. Thank you for showing me how much you want me."

"Anytime baby. I love you."

I held her to me for a minutes just cuddling her.

"Baby, do you want to eat now?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she moved off my lap.

I got the tray from the floor and placed it over her lap.

"Sorry it's not warm anymore," I said with a smile.

"It's fine,"she said picking up a piece of the french toast.

After we finished eating, we got up and took a quick shower.

I was a good boy and kept my hands somewhat to myself.

I just couldn't help touching her amazing body a little bit.

She was just too beautiful to resist.

Once we got out of the shower I got dressed and left as Alice came in.

I warned her to take it easy on Bella.

Alice said that she'd be on her best behavior.

Somehow I doubted that, but I'm sure Bella could handle her, and I know Bella would tell me later.

I got in my car and drove to my uncle's.

When I pulled up to my uncle's my aunt was leaving.

"Hey Edward, good to see you," Renata said.

"Hi Renata, where are you headed?"

"To your house, I'm going to referee Alice. Your mom called and said she was going to Bella's with a bunch of stuff for the nursery and most of it is pink."

"Oh shit, Bella will so throttle her. Thanks for going there."

"No problem, I know how Bella hates pink. Plus she's already said on numerous times that the room is going to be shades of purple."

"I know, purple is her favorite color. I'm glad you'll be there," I said walking up the sidewalk to the house.

I hoped Alice was ready for Bella to rip her a new ass, in the mood she's in lately.

I walked in the house and went up to Aro's office.

He was sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers.

"Edward, it's so good to see you. How was LA?" he asked.

"Enlightening," I told him.

"How so?"

"They are a horrible family, uncle." I told him.

"Business wise or just personal wise?" he asked.

"Personal wise. Mr. Caius agreed to your proposal, but I would be very happy if I never had to see any of them again."

"Good, so I should be hearing from him soon?"

"Yes. I'm sure he will contact you don't quite have the same close bond we enjoy in our own family. There were women being pressed on me every time I turned around, even after I told them I was married - it didn't matter to any of them."

"Liking him doesn't really matter in business, Edward."

"I understand that, but don't make me go around them. I just don't like having four women bought for me and then having to tell Bella about it."

Aro laughed quietly, "I don't imagine that was fun."

"No, it wasn't. Uncle, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"I would rather not take these long trips, uncle. I don't like being away from Bella that long and once Bailey comes I won't want to leave either of them."

"I think that can be arranged. I understand, I'm sure Emmett would have no problem going on long trips."

"Great. I'm sure Bella will be grateful for that."

"I'm proud of all the work you've done Edward, I have always been able to count on you to do a good job. I would like to give you more responsibility in the business."

"Actually, uncle, I would like out of the business. Almost losing Bella has made me rethink things in my life"

"Are you unhappy with our family, Edward?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why, Edward? Help me understand."

"This a dangerous life, our lives are at risk with every job. I can't do that to Bella. I love her too much to put her through that kind of constant worry."

"Don't you think you should discuss this with Bella. She doesn't seem like the type of woman who would want you making decisions without talking to her first."

"Why is it different for me? Emmett tells you how much he wants to be involved and its fine. I tell you I want out and I get this."

"Things are entirely different with you and Emmett. Emmett is a follower. I love him dearly, but he isn't made to lead. You, Edward, are. You are a born leader and I've been grooming you to take over for me one day."

"I...I guess you're right. I'll need to discuss this with Bella."

"Yes, I think that is best. Renata and I had our share of discussions about the business and I trust her judgment. I think Bella is a bright woman, she may be young but as I spent time with her while you were gone, I noticed how smart she was. She will be an asset to you."

"Okay, I will talk with her. I'm just scared of losing her and Bailey."

"It's good to always include Bella, but loving is worrying, Edward. Leaving the business won't stop that."

"I guess I will go home and save my girls from Alice."

"Yeah, she may need that. Alice is one hyper woman. Think about all I said and talk with Bella. But most importantly listen to her."

I nodded and I gave my uncle a hug, then left the house.

On the way home I stopped at Bella's favorite restaurant and picked us up some dinner. Then I stopped and bought her some flowers, just to say I loved her so much.

Plus with Alice bugging her, maybe the flowers will make her smile.

I pulled up into the driveway and the house was still standing.

So maybe it isn't so bad in there.

I walked in with the flowers and dinner, and all I heard was my Bella yelling at Alice.

"What the fuck? I go to the bathroom and you change the crib around. I want it here with this bedding. How many times do I have to tell you no pink," I heard Bella yell from up the stairs.

"Bella, all little girls are princesses and the princess color is pink."

"You go have your own baby, and have all the pink you want. My babies room is going to be shades of purple."

I set everything down in the kitchen and ran upstairs. When I turned the corner into Bailey's room it's a stand off. Bella on one side of the room, purple sheets and quilt in hand. Alice is on the other side of the room adding yet another pink, lacy pillow to Bailey's crib.

"Holy shit," I said. "It looks like a Disney princess exploded in here."

"Alice, you've gone too far. This is not what we wanted for Bailey. You promised me you would behave. This is our baby and we want purple!"

"I was just trying to get Bella to see the potential that she's ignoring," Alice said.

"Alice, how would you feel if you were having a baby and Bella helped you, knew you wanted pink, but she did it all gray cuz she wanted you to open your mind to the color. How would that make you feel?"

"It would piss me off. I would feel like she was imposing her will on me," she said as her eyes welled with tears.

"Exactly, my point."

Alice hung her head, "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella crossed the room and wrapped Alice in a hug.

"It's okay," she said. "But I do know what I want, just please respect that I'm different than you."

All is well now.

"Ladies, I brought dinner," I said with smile.

"What did you bring?" Bella asked.

"Your favorite nachos with extra jalapenos."

"You rock, Edward. I was just thinking about those," she said as she kissed me.

I pulled her closer to me and let my tongue devour her mouth. Fuck, I loved kissing her,

"Excuse me, can we eat before you fuck each other? I so don't want to see that," Alice said as I pulled away from Bella.

"Sorry Alice," we said together.

I held Bella's hand as we walked down the stairs.

I helped her sit in a seat at the table and proceeded to get the plates together.

Alice got us something to drink and I handed Bella her flowers.

"Thank you, these are beautiful. What are they for?" she asked.

"No real reason, except that I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

We sat eating and talking, until Bella started to yawn.

"I'll see you in a few days to start planning the baby shower," Alice said as she got up to leave.

"Don't worry there will be no pink, just purple."

We both laughed as we hugged her.

I carried my tired wife up to bed and we got changed.

I laid her down and got in behind her, pulling her to me.

"Sleep well, my love," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She was already asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 61

BPOV

I woke up early and looked over at Edward, he looked so carefree while he slept.

I knew he was worried about something, but he hasn't said what it is.

He doesn't know it, but he's been talking in his sleep.

It's kinda of fun to listen to him, I thought I was the only one who did that.

He usually just said my name or how much he loves me.

But sometimes he says things about his job. So I'm guessing whatever is bothering him, has something to do with his job.

I'll wait for him to talk to me about it.

I ran my fingers over his lips.

He parted them as I did. He was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, and I was so lucky to have him.

"Bella, you are staring at me," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, I am. You look so carefree when you sleep.

"Do I normally look tense?"

"Sometimes."

"You, my love look beautiful in your sleep."

"You are biased," I said as I got up.

"Where do you think you are going without giving me a kiss first?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, and then take a shower, so if you want a kiss you have to come shower with me," I said with a wink.

I heard him getting out of the bed as I finished in the bathroom.

As I was turning on the water, I felt his arms wrap around my ever growing waist.

Turning me towards him, he leaned in and captured my lips in his.

He kissed me gently as he slipped my shirt off my shoulders.

He helped me in the shower as he stripped off his clothes and stepped inside.

He ran his hands down my back and around to my stomach.

He placed kisses along my neck, down my collarbones and down to my breasts.

Slowly he licked and sucked at the nipples.

First one and then the other.

My word, his tongue felt magical on my skin.

He slowly knelt down and placed his hands on either side of my belly.

"Morning Bailey, daddy and mommy love you so much. We can't wait to meet you," he said as he placed a soft kiss against my stomach.

I felt her kick as he placed his lips on my belly.

"Did you feel her kick as you kissed my belly?" I asked him.

"Yes, baby. I did. It felt amazing. Does it hurt when she does that?"

"No, it just feels weird. A few times it's uncomfortable but not often."

He stood back up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he brought his lips to mine.

I darted my tongue out to lick his bottom lip as he opened his mouth for me.

My tongue slid against his as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed.

I slipped my hands into his hair and held him to me.

I could feel him hard against my belly.

I moved one of my hands from his hair down to his dick.

I wrapped my hand around it and slowly moved it up and down.

He moaned loudly as my hand kept moving up and over the tip.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed as my hands continued their rhythm.

I slipped him easily inside me and we both moaned loudly.

His hands gripped me tightly as we moved together.

He lowered his mouth to my breast and sucked it eagerly into his mouth.

I noticed he had a difficult time reaching my breast, I think this will be our last time in this position for awhile, my stomach is getting pretty big.

"Edward," I murmured as I pulled on the back of his hair. He moaned as I did.

"God you feel good, baby," he told me as he released my breast and continued to pump in and out.

We continued moving together as I could feel my orgasm building.

"Edward, are you close?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby, so close."

I slipped my hand between us and stroked over my swollen clit.

It felt so good.

"Edward, yes," I screamed as I felt my walls clench around him.

"Fuck, baby. You're so ...fucking beautiful," he said as he released inside me.

He pressed my back against the wall of the shower as he leaned his forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

He gently placed my feet back on the floor and made sure that I was stable before he reached for the soap.

Slowly he washed every inch of my body, paying close attention to my breasts and belly.

He moved me under the water, so that the water washed the soap away.

He smiled at me as the water fell over and around Bailey.

"Baby, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. Just looking at you at this moment, makes me so hard," he smirked.

"You're too sweet to me," I said as I took the soap from his hands and started to wash down his chest.

Slowly I inched my way down to his hardening dick and gently washed it.

He moaned as my hand squeezed over the tip.

My hand lingered for a few moments, feeling his hardness growing.

I pulled him under the water and watched as it washed the soap away.

I continued stroking him as the water ran over his body.

I moved to sit on the bench as I took his length into my mouth.

"Baby, you don't..." he tried to say as I sucked him in deeper.

I swirled my tongue up and over the tip as I pulled him out of my mouth.

"Do you want me to stop baby?" I asked as I looked up at him through my lashes.

My hand still wrapped around him.

"No, but only if you're comfortable, baby."

I didn't answer him, I just took him back into my mouth and slowly sucked him.

His moans were the only sound I heard other than the water.

He pushed his hands into my hair to help guide me, but not thrusting into my mouth.

I felt him begin to harden further and twitch in my mouth.

"Your mouth is so perfect, baby," he moaned out.

I stroked him a few more times until he jumped in my mouth and filled my mouth with his warm fluid.

I swallowed every drop of him and licked him clean as I released him.

Looking up into his sparkling green eyes, he pulled me up to him and kissed me.

"Fuck, Bella that was amazing. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to take care of you, like you always take care of me. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, but we need to get out of here. The water is a bit cold now."

I laughed as he led me out of the shower, wrapping me in a fluffy towel as he wrapped one around his waist.

We walked into our bedroom and started to get dressed.

We were due in Carlisle's office in less than thirty minutes. I guess we spent too much time in the shower.

Once we were ready, Edward held my hand down the stairs. He was always afraid I would trip or something.

We made it to the doctor's office on time and we signed in.

As we sat down, some women were looking at Edward.

He just took my hand and smiled at me.

I looked over at them and smiled. Yeah, he's mine. Eat your heart out.

We were called by the nurse a few minutes later, and when we got to her she handed me the little cup as usual.

I went and peed in the cup and then came back to Edward, who was talking with his dad about sex.

I could see the blush on his face, and could instantly feel my cheeks reddening.

I made my presence known as both men turned to me with a smirk.

Edward held out his hand for me to take as he helped me up onto the table.

As I got situated on the table, Carlisle came over and asked how I was feeling.

"Good," I replied.

Carlisle pulled out his tape measure and measured my stomach.

"She's looking good," he told us. "Right on track with growth."

"Bella, I'm sure you are noticing that your movements are more limited."

I nodded.

"Is it giving you troubles? Anything you are having trouble with?" he asked.

"No, I'm not having any trouble with most movements," I told him.

"What movements are giving you troubles, maybe I can give you some pointers."

I could feel the color fill my face. I wish I hadn't brought this up.

Carlisle laughed quietly as he looked from my red face to Edward's red face.

"Is this a sex issue, Bella?" he asked me.

Edward looked at the ground, shuffling his feet and I can't bring myself to look Carlisle in the eye.

"Please don't be uncomfortable, Esme and I have done this three times. I understand how tricky sex can be in the last stages of pregnancy."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I can give you some pamphlets with some suggested sexual positions for the last stage of pregnancy and I know Esme would be happy to talk with you anytime if you would feel better talking to her."

"Any position is really safe as long as you are comfortable."

Carlisle turned his gaze to Edward, "Just keep from putting pressure on Bella's stomach and you'll be fine."

Edward mumbled a thanks and grabbed the pamphlet and shoved it into his pocket.

"You're next appointment will be in two weeks," Carlisle told us. "Be talking over a birth plan and you should look into a Lamaze class - they offer them at the hospital."

"Make sure you're getting some exercise as well - walking or swimming are best, that will help you through your labor." Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

The more he talked about the labor, the more afraid I became.

"Any other questions, Bella?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled.

"Okay, then I'll see you at your next appointment. But if you ever need to talk we are always here."

We both nodded and left the examination room.

As we were walking to the car, Edward looked perplexed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to you about something when we get home," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Okay," I said as an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

"Baby, do you want to stop and grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Of course, Bailey and I are always hungry."

"Anything you are hungry for?"

"Subway is good."

He drove to Subway and parked the car.

"What can I get for you? I'll just run in for us," he said.

"I have the footlong oven roasted chicken with everything, extra jalapenos and chipotle sauce."

"Anything else, love?"

"Umm.. can I get some of those White Chocolate Macadamia Nut Cookies?"

"You can get anything you want, as many as you want."

"Can I have three of them?"

"Of course, baby. I'll be right back."

I watched him walk into Subway. I was kind of worried about what he wanted to talk about.

I hope that he doesn't have to go out of town again.

Edward wasn't gone long before he came back loaded down with food.

I couldn't wait until we got home to eat, I pulled out one of the cookies and munched it while Edward drove.

He smiled over at me as I moaned at how good the cookie tasted.

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

He grabbed the food and then came and opened the door for me.

He balanced the food in one hand as he helped me from the car.

He opened the door and we went straight to the dining room to eat.

I went to get us some iced tea from the kitchen as Edward got our subs out.

When I came back, he had everything ready for me.

Not only were there extra jalapenos on my sub, he had three little containers full of them.

He took such good care of me.

We sat quietly and ate.

But my thoughts kept wandering to what he wanted to talk about.

"Edward, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I picked at the jalapeno's on my sub.

He looked up from his food and just stared.

"I talked with Aro about my job," he told me.

"What about it?"

"About me quitting the business."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I worry about you and Bailey."

"Has there been a threat made against us?" I asked, laying my hand on my stomach.

"No, but I nearly lost you."

"Edward, that had nothing to do with your business. That was my fathers' doing."

"But there still so many things that could happen to you or Bailey or even me."

"Edward, I love who you are and I will love you no matter what and I will worry about you no matter what job you have."

"My uncle has been grooming me to take over the family business one day. I'm just worried that may be too much for you."

"I knew this was your life from the beginning. If you want to quit I will support that and if you want to stay I will support that too."

"So if I stay in the business you are fine with it?"

"Yes of course. It's who you are, and I've always knew that. I have nothing against your lifestyle."

He nodded as he picked up his sub and took a bite.

"Besides, I love dangerous boys."

"Dangerous huh? You think I'm dangerous?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah, you are. You're also sexy, hot, fantastic, adorable, hot, and mine."

"You said hot twice," he told me.

"That's because you are extra hot," I told him with a wink.

"You, Mrs. Cullen are the dangerous one."

"I am not," I said throwing a piece of lettuce at him, with a smile.

"Assaulting me with lettuce - well take that," he told me as he tossed a piece of bread at my head.

"Is that all you got," I said as I tossed a tomato at him. Hitting him on the cheek.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," he threw a piece of meat at me - it's covered in mayo and hit me right in the forehead.

I wiped the mayo off of my forehead and picked up the meat from my shirt and threw it back at him.

He laughed as it hit him right over his eye.

Edward got up from his seat and picked up one of the cookies and walked to me, smashing the entire cookie into my mouth.

"I win, baby," he said as he smirked at me.

"Yeah I guess you did," I said as I looked at the mess we made.

Edward noticed that I was looking at our mess, he said he'd clean it up.

"You're too sweet to me," I said as I pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love.

He pulled away, "You make it easy for me to be sweet to you. Plus I love you with everything within me. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and for helping me see that I'm worthy of the both of you." He placed his hand on Bailey and looked into my eyes.

"Edward, thank you for showing me how incredible love is. I've never knew what love was like. But from the moment we met, I knew that love was possible for me. Thank you for sharing your family with me. I've never had a family that cared for me, like yours. Thank you for accepting me, and even putting up with my moodiness. I'm still trying to find out who I am, but I do know that I am so glad that you chose me to be your wife and the mother of your children. I'm so lucky to have you," I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

"You brought me life, Bella - before you all I had was existence. I'm the lucky one."

"Okay, we are both the lucky ones."

"Damn right, love," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 62

**EPOV**

I've been having meetings with my uncle.

He was happy to learn that I wasn't walking away from the business. He knew that Bella would help me see things the right way.

"Edward, have you thought that Bella may be an asset to you?" my uncle said as I sat across from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Business wise, perhaps she could help you," he said.

"I don't want her involved in this business."

"Edward, Renata was involved in helping me make decisions. Not in any of the dangerous stuff."

"Oh," I said as I thought about it.

"You need someone who you can talk things through with, and Bella is a smart woman. She has a good perspective about things and you trust her. She'll be a good sounding board. She reminds me of Renata, when she was younger."

"I will think about it, uncle. I have to go now, Bella has an appointment with dad."

"Okay, give her a kiss from me," Aro said with a wink.

I left to go pick up Bella.

Pulling up into the driveway, I saw Bella sitting on the porch. Was I late? I looked at the clock and I saw that I wasn't.

I got out of the car and jogged up to her.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" I asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air."

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as I took her hand.

I noticed she wasn't her normal happy self.

I wonder what is bothering her.

Once in the car, I watched her. She just looked out the window.

I drove to my dad's office, and parked the car.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do anything?" I asked turning towards her.

"I don't know if I can do this, Edward - having a baby...it's terrifying ."

"I know you can do it, baby, you are so strong and incredible."

"You haven't read it, Edward. I don't know how I can do it, I'm so afraid," she sobbed.

"Read what?" I asked.

"About the birthing process."

"Tell me what frightened you so much?" I asked.

"Everything."

"Baby, I'll be right there the whole time, okay?"

"Yeah, but she's not coming out of you."

"Would it make you feel better to talk to my mom?"

"Maybe," she said as she gave me a slight smile.

"We'll go see her after your appointment, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Edward."

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening and being so understanding. I'm just so scared and I'm afraid of the pain."

"Baby, they can give you painkillers, we'll do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Okay," she said as we got out of the car.

We walked into my dad's office and signed in.

We didn't have to wait long, Bella was given her little cup to pee in and she went to take care of that.

When she came back, my dad was ready for us.

My dad asked Bella to lay back and she complied with a little assistance from me.

After she was laying down he brought out the little tape measure and measured her - still growing he told us with a smile.

"Let's listen to her heartbeat," my dad said, pulling a little box from his pocket.

He had Bella lift her shirt and put a little blob of gel on her stomach and then put the little wand that's attached to the box on her belly.

A crackling sound filled the room and then I heard it - a distinct thumping.

"Heartbeat sounds good and strong - she's doing great," he told us with a smile.

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes.

Bella smiled at me with tears in her own eyes.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked looking at us.

"Bella is having some nerves, dad," I told him.

"That's to be expected the first time around -Informing yourself is key."

"I did," Bella told him. "That's what has me freaked out."

"It's not as horrible as it looks," he told her.

I helped Bella sit up and she folded her arms over her chest, "Easy for you two to say - you don't have to do it."

I could tell dad doesn't know what to say to that - neither did I.

"I'm taking her over to talk to mom when we are finished here," I told him.

"Good idea," he said.

"I thought so too. I'm sure mom will help her."

"Bella, birth is a natural thing. Your body will know what to do."

She just nodded her head as I helped her off the table.

She smiled up at me.

We said goodbye, and left to head to mom's.

I held Bella's hand as I drove.

Mom was expecting us, so she had lunch ready when we got there.

We pulled up and I helped her from the car and we walked hand in hand to the door.

My mom had it opened by the time we reached it.

"Hello, my loves. How are you both?"

"We are good, mom. Just Bella is just freaked out over the birth and I thought it would be a good idea for her to talk to you."

"I can definitely tell her about it. By the way Bella, you look absolutely radiant."

She blushed as she looked at the floor.

"Edward, don't you tell your wife how beautiful she is?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, I do all the time."

"Well, I've got some lunch ready, you can grill me with questions while we eat."

Mom takes us into the dining room and we all sit down.

"So, what is freaking you out, dear?" mom asked.

"Pretty much everything," Bella said.

Mom nodded, "It is an overwhelming experience, but in the end you get this amazing little person and it makes everything you go through but worth it."

Bella listened to my mom and nodded.

"Do you have any specific concerns, Bella?" mom asked.

"The pain," she whispered.

"Yes, that is a big deal, but there is no shame is taking pain medication. An epidural won't take away from the experience and they are so much safer than they used to be."

"I'm just worried I won't be able to take it," Bella said and I reached out and took her hand.

"I think you will surprise yourself, Bella. Mothers can handle a lot for their kids," mom said.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"I have faith in you, baby," I whispered to her.

Bella smiled at me as we continued eating.

"Is there anything else worrying you?" my mom asked.

"How much blood is there?"

My mom laughed out loud, "Lots, sweetheart, but I promise you when they lay that precious baby in your arms you won't care."

"I guess so," she said looking at my hand.

"Have you signed up for lamaze classes yet?" my mom asked us.

"Not yet," I told her.

"Well be sure you do. They will show you some wonderful relaxation techniques," mom told us.

"We will, mom. Dad gave us all the information," I said.

"Did I answer all your questions or do you have more?"

"No mom, you answered them all," Bella said not realizing that she called my mom, mom for the first time.

I looked at my mom and she had tears in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. You just called my mom, mom."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Do you not want me to call you that? I can call you Esme."

"No dear, I want you to call me mom. You just never have before."

"It just came out," Bella said.

"Well, it sounds wonderful," my mom said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Bella.

I watched them together and they both had tears in their eyes.

My mom offered us dessert but we were pretty full.

So we got ready to go, Bella looked a little tired and I just wanted to go home and cuddle with her.

My mom hugged us both and then said that she'd call soon to help with the baby shower.

Hopefully my mom could reign in Alice.

As we drove home, Bella looked a little more relaxed.

She smiled and laughed at things I said.

We pulled up in the driveway and there sat Alice.

What the fuck?

We got out of the car and Alice came rushing over to us.

"Bella, we need to plan this baby shower. Where have you been?"

"I had an appointment and then lunch with your mom," Bella said.

"Oh okay. We still have all evening," Alice said.

"The hell you do. I'm spending some quality time with my wife," I said as I put my arm around Bella's waist.

"You can have her when I'm finished."

"You are pushing it, Alice - you don't own Bella, and you don't dictate her schedule."

"I never said I did. But the shower needs to be planned, Edward."

I looked over at Bella, and she looked like she was getting ready to blow up.

"I'm right here! I can speak for myself!" Bella shouted and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"See now you pissed her off," I yelled at Alice as I went into the house.

"Bella," I called as I went towards the kitchen.

She wasn't in there.

I headed upstairs as I heard Alice come in.

I walked into our bedroom and she was laying on her side facing the wall.

I could tell by the way her shoulders moved that she was crying.

I curled myself around her, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you talked about me like I wasn't there."

"Baby, I was trying to defend you."

"I know, but it made me feel like a child."

"I'm sorry, baby," I said as I turned her to me.

"Is she still here?" she asked as she moved her hand up to my face.

"Yes," I said leaning in to capture her lips.

The kiss was slow, but soft.

I could feel myself getting hard and I wished my sister would leave.

"Edward, I just want to talk to Bella," Alice yelled.

Bella sat up, "You have five minutes, Alice."

Alice came in the room and sat on the bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just want your shower to be fabulous."

"It will be fine. Just don't go overboard and no pink at all."

"Okay, I can do that. Can we have lunch soon and talk about the plans?"

"Yes, I believe your mom wants to help plan it too."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow to set up a time.

Bella nodded and Alice got up.

She left the room without a word.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. You told her exactly what you wanted and you didn't let her get too many words in."

"I just wanted her to go, so that we could get back to more important things," she said as she pulled me to her.

I pulled away from her, even though I didn't want to but I needed to talk to her about something before we got carried away.

"I read through the pamphlet Carlisle gave us." I told her.

"And?" she said as she leaned in to kiss my jaw.

"There were some positions suggested."

"Yeah, like what," she said as she licked my earlobe.

"Baby, you are so not helping me."

"That's the point. But go on, what positions."

"There one position I think would be awesome. It's laying on our sides, me behind you - it wouldn't put any pressure on your stomach."

"Mmm.. sounds good," she said as she slid her hand down my chest.

"Bella."

"What? Are there others?"

"None that we haven't already tried."

"So is that one, you'd like to try?"

"Of course."

"I think we should try it now, Mr. Cullen," she purred at me.

"I think that can be arranged, Mrs. Cullen," I told her before pulling her into a kiss.

Her fingers danced over the buttons of my shirt, undoing each one with ease.

I pulled myself from her and finished the job she started. I loved the hungry look in her eyes as she watched me undress.

Once all my clothes were gone I crawled back over her, "You are wearing entirely too many clothes, lovely wife of mine."

"I guess we'll have to remedy that, won't we," she said as she pulled her shirt up and off.

I loved seeing her beautiful body, so round with our baby. Bella thought she looked horrible, but to me she looked sexy as hell right now.

When she was bare I slid my body down next to her, spooning myself around her.

Moving her hair, I kissed along her shoulders. She sighed deeply and pressed her ass against my already hard dick.

I reached around her and took one of her breasts in my hand, massaging and twisting her nipple.

Her sighs fill the room and I couldn't wait to be inside her.

I moved my hand down between her legs, circling her clit a few times, but she was already wet...always so wet for me.

I moved my hand to her thigh, pulling it over my own, giving me access to her pussy.

I slipped easily inside her, loving the feel of her warm, tight pussy around me.

I grabbed her hip with one hand and moved the other underneath her to grab her breast.

"Is this okay, baby? Does this feel good to you?"

"Oh God yes! Please keep going," she moaned.

I moved in and out of her slowly, still worried that I would hurt her if I push too hard.

I grabbed her hip tighter and pushed into her with all I had.

"Oh fuck yeah," she screamed.

Hearing her pleasure only increased mine and I continued to pump inside her.

Bella pushed back hard against me as I was pushing into her - fuck she felt amazing.

I could feel the tension building in me - I really needed her to come.

"Baby, I need you to come for me," I told her, pinching her nipple. "Come for me, Bella."

She clenched hard around me, pulling me further inside her.

"Edward, Edward! Oh God, Edward!"

Her clenching muscles, her screaming my name sends my release ripping through me.

I came hard inside her, holding her tight to me.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so amazing."

I moved my hand from her hip and back across her shoulders, holding her tightly to me.

"I love you, Bella."

She made a humming sound and kissed my arm.

"I love you, Edward. So much."

"I guess that was a good position," I mumbled against her hair.

"So good," she told me with a yawn.

It isn't long before Bella's breath evened out and I knew she is asleep.

My eyes were heavy too, I tossed the covers over us the best I can without losing contact and fell asleep still inside the most beautiful woman in the world.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 63

**BPOV**

I was in my bedroom getting dressed for my shower.

I felt like a whale in this dress Alice picked out.

No matter what I did, nothing made me look any better.

No matter how many times Edward told me I looked beautiful, I didn't see it or feel it.

I was sitting on the bed when Edward came in, I looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'd rather not go, I hate being the center of attention."

"Well, it's really Bailey who's the center of attention - she just can't go anywhere without you," he told me, kissing my cheek.

"You are such a dork," I told him.

"I know," he said. "But you love me anyway," he said as he kissed me again.

"Just go have fun, and I'll be here when you get home," he said leaning back on the bed.

"Fine, I'll go and let them play their silly games to see who can guess how big Bella the whale is."

Edward got off the bed and took my face in his hands, "You are not a whale, Bella Cullen, you are a beautiful angel."

"Whatever you say."

"And I say you are the most gorgeous woman that ever walked the face of the earth."

"You, Mr. Cullen are the most biased man on the face of the earth," I said as I kissed his lips.

"That I may be, but you are beautiful and don't ever forget it."

I could hear Alice calling from downstairs.

"I'll see you later, I love you," I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you too, my Bella."

I went down the stairs slowly. I didn't want to fall and hurt Bailey.

The thought of her being born very soon, was still a scary thought. But the talk I had with Esme helped a lot.

I was still scared, but I know that I can get through it.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice was standing there.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Alice," I said. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Oh no you don't. I put a lot of planning into this shower."

We went out to her car and she drove to her parents house.

I told her and Esme that I'd rather have it there than at a restaurant. I was comfortable there.

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed a lot of cars and I instantly got nervous. I don't know a lot of people, and I know that Edward does.

I just hoped it wasn't as bad as I was thinking it was going to be.

When I walked in the door I'm blown away by what I saw before me. The large living room has been cleared of the furniture and is now set with many small round tables, each covered with purple tablecloths and set for a proper tea.

"Alice! Everything's purple!" I'm so shocked I can't say anymore and tears filled my eyes.

"Of course it is silly, I'm not a complete selfish bitch," she told me with a hug.

Alice led me to a table up front and as we walked to it I noticed Mrs. Cope and Jessica. They are the only two people I knew outside of Edward's immediate family.

"Bella, you look lovely, dear," Esme said coming to give me a hug.

"Thank you."

Alice seemed to have assigned seats to everyone - little place cards cut in the shape of booties are on each plate. The table she brought me to is set for me, her, Esme, Renata and Rosalie.

Plates of tiny sandwiches and petite fours are on each table as well as a pot of tea.

After I'm seated Alice thanked everyone for coming and we began eating.

The food was delicious and I'm thankful to Alice that she listened to the things I wanted without too many arguments.

When we're finished eating Alice announced we are going to start the games.

The first game was to guess how big my belly was.

Alice took me to the kitchen for a moment to measure me - I wasn't happy to see how long the ribbon was.

Each party guest took a turn guessing -Renata ended up winning that one.

The next game Alice set up was the most ridiculous one ever- pin the sperm to the egg.

Esme won that round to gales of laughter and comments like, 'no wonder she has three kids' - it was actually pretty fun.

The last game put me at the very center of attention - I was not happy.

Alice blindfolded me and handed me a bag, I had to pull out the baby item and guess what it was.

Not only did I guess most of them wrong but I hated the idea of everyone sitting and staring at me.

After we were done playing games, I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

I just need a few moments to myself before we opened gifts. I'm sure Alice will have a few more embarrassing things up her sleeve.

As I was walking back to the table, I overheard someone talking to Heidi about how she used to fuck Edward, and how she tried to trap him by getting pregnant. But it didn't work.

"That Bella must be good to have talked him out of using a condom, Edward always wore one when I knew him. I bet her getting pregnant is the only reason he stays with her - she doesn't seem like anything special to me."

"You're a fucking idiot. Edward is head over heels in love with Bella. He used a condom with you because he didn't want to have a kid with you. You're a skank, you were never more to him then a hole to fuck. You can't even comprehend what Bella means to him," Heidi said to the woman.

I must have made a sound because Heidi looked up at me, she smiled but the other woman glared at me.

I turned and walked back to my table.

As I sat down, Alice looked at me and a worried look came over her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said trying hard to keep the tears reigned in.

"I call bullshit, what happened?"

"Who is that woman that is sitting next to Heidi?" I asked.

Alice took a look and said Lauren.

"Who is she?"

"Her brother, Eric is an associate of Aro's. Why?"

"I overheard her telling Heidi that she has fucked Edward."

"What the fucking hell!? I had no idea, Bella! I'm so sorry! I can kick her ass out now if you want."

"No, its fine. I don't want to ruin today."

"Okay. Did she say anything else? You looked close to tears when you came back.

"It's just hard to have Edward's past staring me in the face sometimes."

"I get that, but she didn't say anything about you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

How the hell does she know things.

"She just said that I must have been good to talk Edward out of using a condom with me and the only reason Edward is with me is because I'm pregnant because I don't look like anything special," I said as the damn tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm so going to kick my brother's ass for fucking a skank like her. You know Edward loves you and isn't just with you because you're pregnant," she said as she looked over at me. "Right, Bella?"

I sat there biting my bottom lip.

Alice pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone.

Esme announced it was time to open gifts.

Thank God, I couldn't take anymore of this conversation and I knew who she sent the text to.

I sat down in the chair Alice told me to, all the women gathered around me.

The first gift I opened was from Mrs. Cope, inside the package was a beautiful purple afghan and booties - I couldn't wait to use them on Bailey.

The next several gifts held clothes, diapers, bibs and toys. It was hard to believe that one little person needed so much stuff.

Heidi's gift was several picture frames, each with a little plaque that said things like, 'Mommy and me', 'Daddy and me', and family - I couldn't wait to fill them with pictures.

I opened the gift from Lauren next - I wasn't thrilled about having t pretend to be nice to her.

Inside the package was a bright pink ruffled dress with 'My dad is hotter than your dad' printed across it.

The dress screamed tacky - it would be making it's way straight to the garbage before I left.

I smiled and said thank you. I handed it to Alice who sat it on the floor with a look of disgust on her face.

The gifts kept being opened until Alice said this is the last one and it's from her.

I smiled but looked a little afraid because of her smirk.

I opened the box and inside was at least twenty outfits, in every shade of purple imaginable.

Little sock and shoes, hair bows and hats. Bailey would definitely be a well dressed baby.

At the bottom of the box was a box with 'To Mom'. I opened it and pulled out a light blue nearly see through lingerie set.

I blushed bright red as I looked at it and the matching, barely there panties.

The other women in the room whistled, sounding more like men.

I dropped the garment back in the box and looked down.

"It's for you and Edward," she said as I looked up to see a pretty upset looking Edward and Emmett in the doorway.

I dropped my eyes to the floor, knowing that Alice told him what I said.

He walked towards me and I was nervous, his eyes looked dark and angry.

I wasn't sure what he was going to say or do in this moment.

I knew he'd never hurt me, but I was a bit afraid.

As he reached me, he placed his hands on my arms and pulled me up to him.

He leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. Kissing me hard, he pushed his tongue into my mouth as he pulled my head back giving him more access to deepen the kiss.

His other hand he slid down to my ass and squeezed it hard.

When he pulled away, my lips we swollen and we were both breathless.

"You are in so much trouble, Isabella," he growled against my ear as he pulled me from the room.

"So, you're faith in me is gone, huh?"

"Uh...no," I told him, looking down at my hands.

"Well, that's not how Alice's text sounded. Sounded like you doubted why we're together."

The fire in his eyes should have filled me with fear, but it didn't, it made me mad.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, I'm the one who had to sit and listen to another woman talk about fucking you."

Edward just stood there gaping at me.

"How would it make you feel, to listen to another guy talk about fucking me - even if it was in my past?"

The low growl coming from Edward let me know he would be pissed as hell.

"I'm sorry you had a run in with Lauren, but I don't understand how you can doubt me all the time," Edward said.

"I don't doubt you, exactly. I'm nothing special so I don't see why you are with me."

Edward brought his hands to my face and forced my eyes to meet his, "Bella, can't you see you are everything to me."

"Sort of," I admitted. "I was just feeling overwhelmed and then I heard that...I really wish Alice wouldn't have texted you, she made it into a bigger deal than it was."

"Baby, I'm so, so different than I used to be and you are what changed me. I couldn't be happier with how my life is. Everything was empty before, now with you and Bailey it's full. I love you and Bailey with everything that is within me. You both mean more to me than my own life."

Alice came barging into the kitchen, totally ignoring the dirty look Edward gave her.

She walked right up to him and jabbed him in the chest, "Text me the names of every woman you've fucked so I can make sure this never happens again!" She turned on her heel and walked back out, but not before throwing the word pig over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.

After Alice left I just looked at Edward. "Aren't you going to text her?" I asked.

"I didn't figure you would want to be here when I did," he said.

"Is it that many?" I asked, not sure I want to know the answer.

"Are you sure you really want to know that?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to know the exact number."

"Seven," he told me.

I just nodded. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say.

"Baby, say something. Anything?"

"And you didn't love any of them?" I asked.

"No," he whispered.

"I see."

"I wish I could take it back baby but I can't."

I just looked at him, not sure what to say or think. I know all of us have a past. I know it shouldn't really bother me.

"I just wish I didn't keep running into them," I said.

"Baby, believe me I wish you didn't have to at all. But its going to happen, but I want you to know that when you do, just know that none of them have ever touched my heart. Only you did that, you own my heart, baby."

I reached my hand out and placed it on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"I love you, Edward. It's sometimes overwhelming, I get so insecure at times. I think its just the hormones."

"What can I do to make it better baby?"

"Just love me, and talk to me."

"I can do that, baby. I love you so much. You're everything to me," he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I threaded my fingers through the back of his hair and held him to me.

He moaned as my tongue slid against his.

I pulled away and leaned into his ear, "Take me home."

Edward helped me up as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"I love you, Bella, forever," he whispered.

As we walked back into the living room, most of the guests have left.

I walked over to Esme, who was glaring at Edward.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I was gone so long. Thank you for today," I said hugging her.

"It's okay, dear. Are things okay?"

"Yes things are okay. We talked."

Edward came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See you later, son, I'm glad you have settled down and gotten considerably better taste."

"Thanks mom," he said as we walked to the door.

We walked to the car and he held me close to him.

Edward drove home as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I was just resting my eyes and listening to him sing along with the radio.

Edward pulled up to our house and he helped me inside.

He locked up and we walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Edward played the messages on our machine, but most of them were hang ups.

"That is fucking annoying," he said as he put his glass in the sink.

"It's probably just someone with the wrong number."

"I guess," he said as he took my hand and led me upstairs.

As we entered our bedroom, I slipped out of my dress and stood before him in a black bra and panty set.

He looked over at me and said fuck me.

"I plan to," I said as I walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt.

I ran my fingers over his chest, and down towards the button on his jeans.

Quickly I unsnapped and unzipped them, as he pushed them off him along with his boxers.

I watched as his erection sprang free and I gently pushed him back on the bed.

I slipped off the underwear and unhooked the bra.

I'm not sure where this burst of confidence is coming from, but I'm going to embrace it.

I climbed onto the bed and pushed his legs apart and crawled between them.

I reached out my hand and wrapped it around him.

Slowly I moved my hand up and down as he moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed as my fingertips moved over the head of his dick.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss right on his tip and his dick jumped below my lips.

"Yes," he breathed out.

I circled my tongue slowly around him, enjoying the low growl building in his chest.

Opening my mouth I took him slowly inside.

Edward's breath came out in pants and I found myself getting aroused knowing I'm doing this to him.

I sucked him deeper in my mouth, relishing the way his fingers were gripping the sheets - I felt almost high on the power I have over him.

I slipped him from my mouth and crawled further up his body - I wanted this man and I wanted him now.

I plunged down on him as soon as we're aligned - he felt so fucking good inside me.

Bracing my hands on his chest I set a rhythm, rocking hard against him.

His hands reached up to to caress my breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

I can already feel my orgasm building, I don't think either of are going to last very long.

Edward moved from my breasts to my hips - pulling me harder against him.

I could tell by Edward's tightening grip that he's almost ready to come.

When the phone rang suddenly it surprised both of us.

Edward kept moving and reached for the phone.

He reached out and knocked the phone off the table as his release hit him, "Fuck, Bella! You are so fucking amazing, baby."

"Yes, Edward! Oh my god yes!" I yelled as I exploded around him.

I rolled off him and lay there panting beside him as Edward reached for the phone on the ground.

Edward said a hello and then hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Don't know, they hung up," he said.

"Well I guess whoever it was got an earful," I said.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

EPOV

I sat up watching Bella sleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. She was about a week from her due date.

I couldn't wait to meet my daughter. But I was scared too.

I hoped that I would be a good father, any man can be a dad. It doesn't take much to make a baby, but to be a father takes a lot.

I want Bailey to be proud of me. I want to protect Bailey from this life. My father protected Alice from it, and that's what I'm going to do for Bailey.

It's also a few days till my twenty-fourth birthday. Bella asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told her that she's already giving me the greatest gift ever.

She'd just laughed and smiled that shy smile she has.

We've have been getting a lot of calls that just hang up and the caller ID just says 'unknown caller'.

I was getting a bit worried about it, but there's really nothing I can do about it.

My mom and aunt are planning a birthday party for me on Friday, with a lot of the business people there and some friends.

I told them I didn't need a big party, but they insisted.

Tonight we were having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Caius. I was so not looking forward to it.

They were just odd and so not what I want my Bella around.

I watched her move and stretch her arms above her head.

Her tank top moved up over her belly.

She hated how she looked, but I loved how cute she looked.

I convinced her to let me take a few pictures of her wearing nothing but one of my dress shirts on our bed.

She made me swear to never show the pictures to anyone else.

I took many pictures, even one where you can see her breast in it. That one is my favorite.

She told me if anyone ever sees that one, that she will withhold sex from me.

I know she's serious when she tells me that, because she enjoys sex as much as I do.

Bella sat up, "Morning."

"Morning baby, how are you feeling?"

"Huge," she said as she got out of bed.

"You look beautiful to me, baby," I told her, placing a kiss in the middle of her belly.

"Whatever," she huffed as she padded to the bathroom.

When she came back, she sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. I love you," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"No need to apologize. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"We can cancel on this dinner, baby," I said with a smile.

Hoping that she'd say yes. Those people were odd and I was so not looking forward to being in the same room with them.

"No, it's important for you to go."

Dammit, I was so hoping she'd say we didn't have to go.

I made us some breakfast as Bella looked at some magazine.

We already went through the lamaze classes and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

As I watched the video's of childbirth, I was freaked out.

I ended up sitting in my dad's office for almost two hours talking to him about what to expect in the delivery room.

Of course, he told me all the horror stories he could about women in labor, about them threatening to cut off their husband's manhood.

Fuck, he scared me more with that than the actual birth.

We spent the day just lazing around the house, we watched movies and listened to music.

We made out on the couch and just enjoyed our time together before we had to get ready to go to my uncle's house.

Bella dressed in a comfortable sundress and a pair of flip flops.

I wore a button up shirt and pair of khaki pants.

Bella licked her lips as she looked at me. We haven't had sex in a few days and if I could I would stay home and make love to her.

But I couldn't since we had to go there.

I walked us to the car and helped her inside.

She looked so beautiful, her skin looked radiant. Her eyes always reminded me of melted chocolate. I could feel my pants tightening just looking at her.

I jogged over to my door and got in.

I took her hand in mine and told her I loved her.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed the back of my hand.

As I drove to my uncles, I thought about how we never took a honeymoon. Maybe after Bailey was a few months old, I'll take us somewhere.

Pulling up into the driveway, I noticed that my parents were here too.

I helped her out of the car and placed my arm around her waist as we walked up the sidewalk.

"Baby, remember what I told you about these people?" I asked.

"Yes," she hissed.

I know she just thought of this man sending those four women to me and about his daughter.

I prayed that she isn't in there too.

I knocked on the door and my aunt ushered us in.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

I could hear everyone talking and the one voice I hoped to never hear again-Jane's.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she noticed the look on my face.

"Jane is here too," I said coldly.

The look on Bella's face said it all, if looks could kill Jane would be dead.

Bella gripped my hand tightly as we entered the dining room.

My mother and Renata were trying to engage Mrs. Caius, who looked like she would rather not be here.

Mr. Caius was talking to my dad and uncle and Jane was standing by the window alone.

"Edward - good to see you again, my boy," Mr. Caius shouted across the room.

All eyes in the room turned toward us and I could feel Bella press tighter to my side, I know she would be hating this attention.

"Hello, sir," I said shaking his hand. " I would like to introduce my wife, Bella. Bella this is Mr. Caius."

Bella held out her hand to him and I could see her fighting back her disgust as she whispered a nice to meet you to him.

Next I introduced her to Mrs. Caius, she was polite and cold and looked completely bored.

Jane walked to her mother's side as her and Bella shook hands.

I introduced Jane with barely contained rage in my voice.

Bella did not shake her hand and I can't say I blame her.

"So you're the infamous wife," Jane said with contempt.

My hand clenched at my side, I have never wanted to hit a woman before, but Jane makes me want to.

"And you must be the infamous skank," Bella said back, taking both Jane and me by surprise. I had to fight to hold in my laughter.

Jane's eyes filled with fury, "Did you just call me a skank?"

"If the shoe fits," Bella replied.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you fat cow," Jane fumed.

"I'm pregnant you idiot, something you will never know - no man in his right mind would come anywhere near your diseased cunt."

Bella was getting really worked up and so was Jane. Just as Jane started to speak again Bella grabbed her stomach and gasped loudly.

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I heard Jane huff loudly near us, "Pathetic Cullen, you had your chance with me and you walked away - I don't even want you now."

Holding tightly to Bella I turned my eyes to Jane, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last woman on the face of the earth. You disgust me. I don't even know what the hell you are doing here, you are definitely not welcome."

I turned my back on her and guided Bella out to the living room and sat her down on one of the couches.

"Baby what's going on?"

"I don't know. My stomach got all tight for a few seconds - it was scary," she told me.

My dad and mom came hurrying in the room.

"Is everything okay?" my mom asked.

I explained how Bella was feeling and my dad nodded slowly.

"Sounds like you had a contraction," he said. "Was it just the one?"

Bella nodded.

"Probably false labor. You should rest here for a few minutes and let me know if you have any more."

Bella nodded again.

"And no more arguing," my dad said. "Though you were totally in the right Bella. We'll make sure she is gone before you come back."

I thanked my mom and dad and sat down next to Bella.

"What can I do for you, baby?"

"I feel fine now, it was just a few seconds of pain and it scared me."

"You were pretty amazing out there, baby - it was pretty hot to watch you stand up to her."

"I can't believe her parents brought her, seems pretty rude considering they know what happened," she said.

"See, I told you they were classless."

"At least Mr. Caius brought his wife and not a bunch of prostitutes," Bella told me - I'm thankful for that too.

"Are you ready to go back in, baby?"

"Yeah I think so, as long as she is gone."

"I'll go check, baby," I told her.

I stepped back into the dining room to see Aro and Mr. Caius talking seriously in the corner. Mom and Renata setting food on the table and Mrs. Caius drinking a martini looking as bored as ever. I don't see dad, perhaps he is taking care of the Jane situation.

I went back to Bella and told her the coast was clear and helped her to the table.

The dinner was quiet and not too bad now that Jane is gone.

Aro and Mr. Caius discussed a little business but I'm not paying close attention, I keep watching Bella, making sure she is still ok.

Once dinner was finished, I excused us, I wanted Bella at home so she could rest.

Once we're home I put her on the couch with pillows under her feet and bring her a big glass of iced tea. "Is there anything else I can get you, baby?"

"No, I am fine."

"I'm just worried about you, baby."

"I know, and I love you for it. There is something I want."

"What is it? I'll do anything for you."

"Lay down with me and hold me."

"Sit up baby, and so I can get behind you."

She sat up and I slid in behind her. She leaned back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands on her belly.

"Anymore pains?" I asked as I moved my fingers in circles over her belly.

"Nope, none," she said as she turned her head towards me.

"That's good." I kissed her forehead and she moved against my hardening dick.

No matter what we are doing, I get hard instantly. We could be just sitting near each other and her hand lightly touches me, it goes straight to my dick.

Never has any woman had this effect on me.

She moved her hand along my erection and I moaned at her touch.

"Baby, we can't. My dad.. he told me we can't..."

Her hand grazed my dick again and I lost my train of thought.

"Bella, please."

She stopped and looked up at me.

"You don't want me to touch you?" she asked.

"No, I want you to, but we can't. My dad said it could cause you to go into labor if we had sex."

"That doesn't mean I can't help you out," she said, rubbing me again.

"Bella, you don't need to."

"But I want to, Edward. I love when I can make you feel good."

She rubbed her hand over me again.

"Yes, baby," I hissed out.

"Stand up," she instructed me.

I slid out from behind her and stand up.

She sat up on the edge of the couch and grabbed the waistband of my pants, pulling me to her.

She popped the button on my pants and slid down the zipper.

She pushed my pants down just enough for my cock to spring free.

She grabbed my shaft and brought my tip to her lips, kissing it lightly and then plunging her lips over me.

"Fuck, Bella." Her mouth is absolute heaven.

She sucked me in till I hit the back of her throat and then pulled me out slowly.

She looked up at me with mischief in her eyes and took me deep in her mouth once more.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, needing to touch her.

She tightens her grip on me increasing her speed.

"Oh, fuck. Faster please, baby."

She picked up her pace, sucking harder while sliding her hand up and down me.

My release was hard and quick - for a moment I even felt dizzy.

Bella kissed my tip once more and tucked me back in my pants and buttoned and zipped them up.

"You are so fucking amazing, baby," I told her.

"Are sure I can't do anything for you?" I asked.

"If you want do something for me, you can rub my feet and legs, they're killing me."

"Oh course, I'll rub your feet baby."

I pressed my thumb into the arch of her foot and rubbed in small circles.

I worked my fingers over her feet and up her legs and watched her body visibly relax.

Her soft moans filled the room as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

I switched to the other foot and continued to rub it.

"Your hands are magic, Edward."

"Nah, I just love making you feel good, baby."

"You always make me feel good," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Are you ready for bed, love?"

"Yeah."

I pulled her feet from my lap and stood up.

I reached for her hands as I helped her up.

I then lifted her up into my arms and carried her up to our room.

As we got changed for bed, I asked her how she felt.

"I'm fine, Edward. Please don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you, baby."

She nodded and smiled at me.

She got under the covers and turned on her side and I got in behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

She turned in my arms and I kissed her.

Snuggling against her, I felt Bailey move against my hand.

I couldn't wait to hold her and to feel her little hands in mine.

I could tell Bella was asleep, so I just held her. My mind was full of thoughts about how to keep them safe and protected.

I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to either of them.

I'm not really concerned about myself, I know I should be but my wife and child are more important to me now.

I traced my finger over her arm and down to her hand.

I intertwined my fingers with hers and just held them.

She sighed in her sleep and I just had to smile.

I prayed it would always be like this with us.

I finally closed my eyes and allowed sleep to come.

The next few days were a flurry of activity, Bella was helping my mom with the party for my birthday.

I made sure that she wasn't overdoing things and that she rested when she felt she had too.

I had to do a quick job for my uncle that took me away from Bella for an entire day, I had my mom stay with her.

She argued about it, saying she didn't need a babysitter. But in the end she relented.

I told her I would be able to concentrate on the job at hand, if I knew that someone was with her in case anything happened.

We were so close to Bailey being born and I couldn't wait to meet her.

I came home from my job to find mom cleaning my kitchen and Bella asleep in our bed.

"Mom, how did everything go?" I asked.

"It was fine. We watched a movie as we ate dinner and then we packed her suitcase for when the time comes to go to the hospital and then I helped Bella into the shower and then she went to bed."

"Any pains?"

"No. She said she hopes that she makes it through your party tomorrow."

"Thanks mom for staying with her," I said hugging her.

"No problem. See you tomorrow night."

I nodded and locked the door.

I went up to our room and got ready for bed.

I slid in behind her and kissed her cheek.

She snuggled into me and I wrapped her in my arms.

I fell asleep easily with my girls in my arms.

The next morning passed quickly doing last minute things before the party and before I knew it Bella and I were dressing for the party.

Bella had been quiet most of the day, every time I asked her if she was okay she said she was, that she just felt a little off.

When we arrived at my parents house there were already several guests there.

I helped Bella from the car, she was moving slower than normal - I was really starting to think something was up with her.

Mom greeted as soon as we walked in the door, she also asked Bella if she was okay - I was glad to see I wasn't imagining things.

"Baby, we can go home if this is too much for you."

"Edward, it's your party, I'll be fine."

"Just tell me if things get too much for you, baby, we can leave anytime."

"Okay," she said with an edge to her voice.

Bella and I made the rounds of guests, talking to people she knew and introducing her to ones she didn't.

When mom and Alice brought out a huge cake I shook my head - I told them not to go overboard, they definitely didn't listen.

Everyone gathered began singing happy birthday except Bella, she gripped my arm tightly, a strange look on her face.

I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I think my water just broke."


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... thanks for reading and for all the awesome reviews. You guys totally rock with you reviews for this story. Thank you ... thank you.**

Chapter 65

**BPOV**

I had been feeling off all day, I couldn't explain it I just didn't feel right.

I felt a warm gush of fluid go down my leg - oh shit, my water just broke.

Edward leaned over and asked if I was okay.

I whispered to him that my water broke - I didn't want to make a scene.

"Shit, are you serious, Bella?" he shouted - taking away any hope of not making a scene.

Everyone stopped singing and turned their eyes to Edward - I wanted to sink through the floor.

"Yes, I'm serious," I whispered. "Can we go?"

"Dad! Bella's water broke," Edward shouted across the room. My confident husband has turned into a nervous wreck.

Esme came to my side and guided me to a chair, Carlisle took Edward by the shoulders and looked him right in the eye, "Get ahold of yourself son. You need to be calm for Bella. Go straight to the hospital. I will follow you. I'll send your mom for Bella's things."

Thankfully his dad's words seemed to have a calming effect on him and he came to my side and scooped me up from my chair.

"Edward, put me down, you're going to get stuff all over your clothes."

"Like I care about my clothes," he said.

Edward took me out to the car with many well wishes along the way from all the party goers.

He checked and rechecked my seat belt till I finally shooed him to his side of the car.

He kept his speed in check, though I could tell he wanted to go faster.

When we got to the hospital Edward insisted that he let him get me a wheelchair - being that I was in no mood to argue, I let him.

Once they got me checked in and into a labor and delivery room the contractions began.

Esme showed up right after they got me to the room, I was glad, I wanted to be in my own nightgown, not one of the awful hospital gowns.

Edward and the nurse got me settled in bed and then she hooked me up to a baby monitor. The sound of Bailey's little heart filled the room.

"I'm gonna need to check you now, dear," the nurse informed me.

She checked me and told me I'm at five centimeters - still a ways to go.

Carlisle showed up a few minutes later. He checked my chart and vitals and asked if I'm ready for my epidural.

"Yes," I said and he said he will call the anesthesiologist down now.

We didn't have to wait long for the anesthesiologist to come. She told me to scoot to sit up and scoot as far as possible to the edge of the bed.

She told me to lean forward and instructed Edward to hold my hands to steady me.

"You may feel a slight pinch, Mrs. Cullen."

I'm concentrating on Edward's face -trying not to think about the fact that a needle is being stuck into my back.

Edward's eyes kept darting up to watch what was going on and when the anesthesiologist said she was ready to stick me his eyes got really wide and he dropped right to the floor.

Carlisle knelt beside Edward immediately and propped up his head and patted his cheek gently.

"All finished, Mrs. Cullen," the anesthesiologist said. "Really?" I questioned. "I didn't feel a thing."

The nurse helped me lay back down as Carlisle helped an unsteady Edward up off the ground.

Within a few minutes my feet started going numb.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he told me. "Just embarrassed."

"What bothered you?" I asked.

"Seeing the size of the needle they were going to stick you with just got to me, I'm sorry babe."

"Don't worry about it, it didn't even hurt."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Not too bad," I told him. "I can't feel my legs anymore - kinda weird."

The next few hours dragged by. Alice stopped in for a bit and chatted and we watched some tv.

Carlisle said I was having good strong contractions, but I couldn't feel a thing.

After three hours of labor Carlisle finally told me it was time to push.

Edward helped me sit up and helped me pull my knees up to my chest.

"Alright Bella, push," Carlisle told me.

I pushed as hard as I could and it is strange to not be able to feel anything below my waist.

"Good job, Bella. Let's do another one," Carlisle said.

We did this again and again until Carlisle happily announced her head is half way out.

Another push and Carlisle asked the nurse for suction and then a piercing cry filled the room.

Edward peeked over my knee, "Her head is out, baby, she has so much hair."

Tears sprang to my eyes, I can't wait to hold her in my arms.

"Another couple pushes, Bella and you'll be finished," Carlisle told me.

I pushed again as Edward held me up. "You're doing so great, baby. One more push and she'll be here."

I pushed one more time. "You did it, Bella. She's here. Bailey's here."

I leaned back exhausted - even though I couldn't feel anything - I'm still very tired.

"Here she is Edward. Here's your daughter," Carlisle said.

Carlisle laid Bailey in Edward's arms. Tears streamed down my face...my husband holding our daughter, my heart feels like it will burst with happiness.

Edward brought her over to me and laid her on my chest.

She's so tiny and sucking on her little fist - I can't believe how beautiful she is.

"She's perfect, baby," Edward told me, leaning down to kiss my forehead, tears in his own eyes.

The nurse got me cleaned up and then she told me she needs to take Bailey for just a few minutes to get her weight and clean her off.

I reluctantly handed her over and watched from the bed as the they weighed her and cleaned her off. She wiggled and fussed and I loved being able to see her move.

"You were amazing, baby," Edward told me as he took my hand and we watched together as the pediatrician checked Bailey over.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, one perfect baby girl. Six pounds and fourteen ounces, nineteen and a half inches long," the pediatrician told us as he laid our blanket wrapped Bailey back in my arms.

Edward looked down at Bailey in my arms, with such love and pride in his eyes.

A few minutes later Esme showed up and oohed and ahhed over Bailey - Edward made a point of calling her and Carlisle grandma and grandpa, I think they loved it.

Emmett and Alice showed up a couple hours later. Alice, of course was over the moon, talking about how Bailey's light brown hair with bronzy highlights will go absolutely perfect with purple.

Emmett was just as enthusiastic - he could barely squeeze the gift he got Bailey in the door - I think he found the world's largest purple teddy bear.

Bailey looked extra tiny when Emmett held her and of course he had to say something totally inappropriate - but that's Emmett.

"Dude, she doesn't look anything like you - are you sure she's yours?"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," Edward told him.

"What the hell, Edward, you can't swear in front of a baby," Emmett said, covering Bailey's tiny ears.

Edward just rolled his eyes and and took Bailey back from him.

As Edward sat down next to me all you heard was the click of Alice's camera.

Alice captured picture after picture of me, Edward and Bailey.

She had pictures with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

She had Emmett take some with her and Bailey.

Edward shooed everyone out for a bit so I could feed Bailey. When they all came back they had food with them - I was glad, I was starving.

"Mrs. Cullen," the nurse poked her head in the door. "You have another visitor."

I have no idea who it could be but I nodded at the nurse to let whoever it is in.

I can't even speak when I see Renee step through the door.

We all just stared at her, no one saying a word. She finally broke the silence, "Aren't you even going to say hello to your mom, Bella?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Since when can't I visit my daughter?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you since I was thirteen."

"I thought it was time to mend that," she said taking a step closer to Bailey.

Edward quickly stepped in front of her, shielding Bailey - he knew I wouldn't want her near our baby.

Renee looked up at Edward, smiling brightly, "You must be the father."

Edward nodded, "And the husband. What do you want?"

Renee looked to me, "I understand why you are upset with me, I haven't been the mother you deserve, but I'm asking for a second chance. I want to get to know you and your family."

She sounded really sincere, I suppose I should give her a chance. "This is my husband, Edward. My father in law, Carlisle, my mother in law, Esme, sister in law, Alice, brother in law, Emmett and our daughter, Bailey. Everybody, this is Renee, my mother."

"How did you know how to find me?" I asked.

"I still have some friends in the area, they told me about your wedding and that you were pregnant," she informed me.

"Did they tell you how my father treated me? And what happened to him?" I asked.

"I knew he was killed, I assumed it was in the line of duty," she said.

"No, he was shot on my wedding day by..."

"Me," Emmett said. "He shot Edward, and if I didn't stop him he would've hurt Bella again."

"I knew of his violent tendencies when I left. I just never thought he'd take them out on you."

"Well he did. I'm tired now, can you please leave," I said as I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" she asked.

I looked to Edward and he whispered, "It's up to you, babe."

I nodded, "Fine. We should be home by two o'clock tomorrow, you can come at three."

She took a step forward to hug me, but Emmett stopped her.

"You should just go," he said.

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Bella, for what its worth I love you."

I buried my face in Edward's chest and sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

Bailey was sleeping soundly in Esme's arms.

One by one, everyone left except for Edward.

Edward placed Bailey in the bassinet after placing a kiss on her forehead.

He helped me up to go to the bathroom and then we got in the bed.

"Baby, thank you so much for loving me and for giving me a wonderful early birthday present," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your party."

"You could never mess it up, having Bailey is the best thing ever."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll make it up to you, Edward. I'll bake you a cake for your birthday," I said kissing his cheek.

"Whatever you say, love. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said as I closed my eyes.

Bailey woke several times in the night. Each time she did Edward would get up and bring her to me and I would feed her and then he would lay her back in her bassinet. I feel very lucky to have a husband like Edward that will help me.

When morning rolled around there were all kinds of people in and out of the room. Bailey had to have all her newborn screenings - thankfully everything checked out and she was very healthy.

Carlisle came back and checked me out to see how I was. He said I was looking good and would be able to go home soon.

I dressed Bailey in the little outfit I bought for her to go home in while Edward brought her carseat in from the car.

She looked so tiny and adorable in her car seat - I couldn't wait to get her home and see her in her room.

The hospital insisted I leave in a wheelchair, Edward was thrilled - I would rather have walked. Once in the car Edward checked and rechecked our belts several times and the drive home took forever, he was bringing new meaning to the phrase 'drive like a grandma.'

When we finally pulled up to the house, it looked like it had been attacked by purple. A huge banner is stretched across the front of the house with 'welcome home, Bailey' written in purple letters and huge bunches of balloons framed the banner.

We both mumbled 'Alice' under our breath as Edward parked the car.

Everyone poured out of the house to greet us. Edward took Bailey from her car seat and handed her to me and then he scooped us both up and carried us inside.

He sat us on the couch and then sat next to us, as Alice brought us something to eat.

"Bella, can I hold her?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to me.

"Sure," I said as I placed Bailey in her arms.

I watched as Rosalie held her.

"She's so beautiful," she said looking up at me.

"She doesn't look anything like Edward," Emmett said from behind Rosalie.

"Emmett, shut the fudge up. She does too," Rosalie said as she looked at Emmett.

Rosalie held Bailey for awhile and she was passed her to Esme, then to Carlisle and finally Alice.

After everyone held her they said their goodbyes.

Once everyone was gone I fed Bailey and just held her and watched her sleep. When the doorbell rang Edward left us on the couch to answer the door.

Edward came back to us with Renee following behind.

"Wow, Bella. You have quite the house here. I didn't realize you were so loaded." Edward narrowed his eyes at my mother - I can tell he doesn't appreciate her mentioning money.

Renee sat on the couch too but not near me, Edward stood behind me.

"Would you like to hold Bailey?" I asked.

" No," she said. "I've never been good with babies."

"Oh," I said as I held Bailey closer to me.

"Why did you come here?" Edward asked.

"To see my daughter and how her life is," she answered.

"You didn't care how her life was for years," Edward told her.

"Well I'm here now. How about a tour of this house - I would love to see the rest," Renee said.

"Do you mind, Edward?" I asked

"Of course not, is there anything you need first?"

I shake my head and watched Renee get up and follow Edward to the kitchen.

Edward came back to the living with a disgusted look on his face.

I wonder what she said to him.

"Bella, I must say that you chose well with Edward. He's such a cutie," she said touching his leg.

Edward moved his leg away from her.

"Mom, I'm the lucky one. He could have anyone, and he chose me."

Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella, maybe we can go shopping in a few days?"

"We'll see mom, shopping isn't my thing. But I'm sure Alice would love to go too. "

"Sure. I should go."

"Okay," I said as she pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Bye mom."

She nodded as she gave Edward a hug.

"See ya handsome," she purred.

Edward visibly shuddered.

After she left I asked Edward what she said in the kitchen.

"She asked how much money I make," Edward fumed.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby. Your mom is a piece of work. Are you ready to get ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

He picked us up and carried us up stairs.

He carried us to our room, where he already had Bailey's bassinet set up.

"Edward, when do you put this in here?"

"Before Emmett left, I figured you'd want her close to us," he said as he sat me on the bed.

"You're too sweet," I said as Bailey squirmed in my arms and let out a small cry.

"She must be hungry," he said with a smile.

I smiled at him as I situated her so she could eat.

I watched as he looked at us.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. Especially more now, you're such a natural mother."

"Thank you - that means the world to me," I said with tears in my eyes.

After Bailey finished eating, Edward took her from me and burped her while I got changed for bed.

He laid her down and watched her as she slept.

I came to stand next to him and he pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and we both looked at the perfection that is our daughter.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 66

EPOV

It's been a few day since we've seen Renee. She's supposed to go shopping with Bella and Alice today.

I just hope I'm never alone with that woman again. There's something about her that I don't trust.

Bella really doesn't want to leave Bailey, but I told her to go for a few hours.

As Bella was getting ready, Alice knocked on the door.

She was always early for shopping, but now she comes early to cuddle with Bailey.

Bella came down the stairs on her cell phone.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shook her head at me.

"Okay mom. I'll see you when you feel better."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mom has a headache, so she's not going. Sorry, Alice."

"Bella, we can still go. Even if we don't go shopping we can get lunch," Alice whined.

"I don't know, what if Bailey needs me."

"Baby, go to lunch with Alice. I can watch her for a few hours. You deserve to go out for a few hours."

"Fine, just lunch. No shopping."

"Okay," Alice said.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Yeah, me and Bailey will be fine," I said as I held my baby girl in my arms.

"Okay, I love you both."

"We love you more, mommy," I said as I leaned over to kiss her.

Bella kissed Bailey and then Alice pulled her away.

I knew Bella didn't want to go, but I think it will be good for her to get away for a few hours.

I settled down on the couch and snuggled with Bailey.

She looked like me and Bella. I started humming a tune that has been going through my mind for a day or two.

I want to write it out as a lullaby for Bailey.

I wrote down a few notes for the lullaby, and then Bailey cried.

I lifted her out of her seat and laid her against my chest.

She loved to cuddle, either with me or with Bella.

I went into the kitchen to get her bottle. Bella left instructions for how to heat it up.

I fixed a sandwich for lunch and then went to feed Bailey.

She didn't like the bottle as much as she liked Bella's breast but at least she would drink from the bottle. I read where some babies refused the bottle.

After she was finished, I burped her and changed her diaper.

How something so small and perfect can fill a diaper with that awful smelling stuff, I'll never understand.

But it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

I laid her in her seat as someone rang the doorbell.

I got up and walked to the door, opening it slowly I saw Renee standing there in a very short mini skirt.

"I thought you had a headache."

"I did."

"Well you missed the girls, but I can tell you where they went so you can catch up to them."

"No. I came here to see you," she said as she placed her hand on my arm.

I stepped away from her touch, "I think it would be better if you come back when Bella is home."

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"I just don't think it would be appropriate," I told her.

"Why not? I am family after all."

"That may be, but you're crossing the line by touching me."

"Aww, Edward. I want you to make me scream like you made Bella scream when I called. I'm much more of a woman than she is," she said as she stepped closer to me.

What the fuck.

"That will never happen! Bella is the only woman I need or want," I informed her.

"She's barely a woman, Edward. I know how to please a man. I can make you feel so good," she said as she hiked her skirt up to reveal a barely there thong.

Looking at her I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"Bella pleases me all the time, without being a skank."

She reached out and pulled me to her. She unbuttoned her shirt and placed my hands on her breasts.

I yanked my hands back, "You need to go."

"Come on, baby. Bella's not here. It's going to be a long six weeks with no sex. I'm right here, ready and willing. Fill me with your cock, let's see if I scream as loud as Bella does," she said as she wrapped her hand around me.

I yanked her hand off of me.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Aww, don't be like that baby. I saw you how you were looking at me the other day."

She pulled me to her and wrapped her leg around my waist as she leaned in to kiss me.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing to my husband!?"

Renee stood up and smoothed her skirt and burst into tears as she started buttoning her shirt.

"Your husband is an animal, he tried to take advantage of me."

Bella's eyes flickered to mine.

"That is a complete lie. You know I would never touch another woman, Bella - let alone her," I said, standing up and giving Renee a disgusted look.

"Of course he's going to say that Bella, but you didn't see him. He had his hands all over my boobs. Telling me how he wants to see if my pussy felt like yours, to see if I scream the way you do."

"Shut the fuck up. Edward would never touch you."

I could see the fire in Bella's eyes.

Bella stepped right up to Renee, inches from her face. "You disgust me. I know my husband - he would never touch you. I know you too, and you will lie over anything to get what you want. So what is it you want?"

"I want what you have. You were the mistake that ruined my life. So now I want your life. You have the hot husband, the money, the house. The only thing I wouldn't want is that screaming brat," she sneered.

I could see how her words affected Bella, her fire was gone.

"Bella is no mistake!," I yelled. "She is a hundred times the woman you could ever be! You are nothing but trash! Get the fuck out of my house!"

I stepped to Bella's side and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You may think you can order people away, but I'd watch my back if I were you, Cullen. You and your high and mighty family have enemies. Bella, enjoy him while you can. Men like him get tired of the same pussy."

"Did you just threaten my family!? You have no idea who you are dealing with, lady!" I said, as I grabbed her arm and forced her to the door.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with, and I know the things that go on here. People know what you did to Jacob Black, and they are waiting to take you down. Bella, honey nice shot on taking your father out."

I watched as Bella sank to the floor and started shaking.

I pushed her through the door.

"Don't you ever come back here. I will make sure you regret it. Get off my fucking property."

I slammed the door and went back to Bella.

I scooped her up into my lap.

"Baby, nothing she said is true. Don't pay any attention to her. She was just trying to get to you."

"I don't matter to anyone. Never have."

"That is not true, Bella. You mean everything to Bailey and me. And you mean something to my parents and Emmett and Alice. Don't let her words poison you."

"She never loved me, so why would you or anyone? I have nothing to offer you."

I watched as the tears fell from her eyes and I wanted to kill that bitch for making Bella feel this way.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. You are the kindest, sweetest, most lovable woman there has ever been. Charlie and Renee never deserved you, you were too good for them, you always have been. They are the ones who were undeserving."

"I.. I'm sorry, Edward. My emotions are all over the place. I don't doubt your love for me. I know how much you love me. I hate that she can make me feel this way again."

"Baby, it's understandable. I don't know how I'd feel coming in here and my father was all over you. I think I'd kill him."

"Edward, your father has more class than that. He actually respects you more than that to do that. Besides your mother would have his balls in a heartbeat if he even looked at another woman."

"Are we okay, Bella?" I asked as I held her hands in mine.

"We are more than okay. But just so you know, if you ever look at or touch another woman, I'll have your balls in a heartbeat."

"Duly noted, Isabella. You are the only woman I'll want forever," I said as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

We kissed for a few minutes, I loved the feel of her lips on mine.

She pulled away suddenly and I thought that I hurt her somehow.

"Baby, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not at all. Did my mom turn you on this much?" she asked as her hand rested over my hard dick.

"Baby, she made my dick want to fall off - this is all you."

"Good, that's always good to know."

Fuck, it was going to be a long six weeks.

As I was kissing Bella again, the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and adjusted myself.

I knew we couldn't do anything and I wouldn't want Bella to touch me. It wouldn't be fair, plus she did a lot today and had to deal with her psycho mother.

I opened the door to see my aunt and uncle standing there.

"Are Bella and Bailey feeling up to visitors?" Renata asked.

"Of course they are, especially for you two," I said as I ushered them in.

"Ah... there is my great niece," he said as he walked into the living room.

Bella was holding a now awake Bailey.

"Hi Uncle Aro," Bella said.

"I like hearing you call me uncle, dear."

Bella's giggle was music to my ears.

Aro and Renata were enraptured with Bailey and both made comments on how she is really a mix of us both.

Renata went into the kitchen and before long the house smelled of her cooking.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled food.

"Uncle Aro, Bella's mother seemed to know about me killing Jacob, and about Bella shooting her father.

"How well do you know your Mother's friends, Bella?" Aro asked.

"Not at all, really," she answered.

"She is very close friends with Billy Black," he said. The way he said close let us both know what he really meant is she is fucking Billy Black.

"Ever since Jacob disappeared the folks on the Rez have been watching us more closely," Aro said.

"How long have you known this?" I asked.

"For a while," he replied. "We have been watching them too."

"How come I didn't know anything about this?" I asked.

"You aren't the boss yet, nephew. I don't tell you everything. You need to trust that I want your family safe as much as you do," he said as he looked down at a squirming Bailey in his arms.

I smiled at my uncle as his face softened as he looked at my daughter.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was happy that my uncle took care to keep us all safe, but I still wish I would have known.

"Thank you, uncle," was all I can manage to say to him.

Bailey started to cry, so my uncle handed her back to Bella.

"I'll be right back," Bella said getting up and walking upstairs.

As soon as Bella was out of earshot I turned to my uncle, "Should I be worried?"

"I would be more cautious about things."

"Should I tell Bella about it?"

"That is up to you, if you want her to know and be a partner to you, like Renata is to me. Or no, if you just want to keep her as your wife. But if you want my advice, I'd tell her and have her as a partner."

"I will tell her - I want Bella to be my partner."

"Good choice, my boy," he said as Bella came back down the stairs carrying the baby monitor.

Bella smiled at me as she sat down.

"Did Bailey fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep while eating," she said as she blushed.

Renata came in and said that dinner was ready.

I helped Bella up and walked her to the dining room.

I pulled out the chair for her and sat the baby monitor next to our plates.

My uncle just smiled at the way I was with Bella.

"She is precious," Renata remarked.

"You will definitely have to beat the boys away from her. She's going to be gorgeous just like her mother," Aro said raising his glass towards Bella.

We ate and the conversation flowed.

My aunt made the best Linguini with clams, and she knew I loved it.

After dinner my aunt and uncle left, and we got ready for bed.

We checked on Bailey before we climbed into bed.

As Bella laid down I could see the outline of her very full breasts and my dick instantly got hard.

It was going to be a very long six weeks.

I turned us to our sides and kissed her lips.

"Baby, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said, looking worried.

"Aro told me how your mother knows so much about what happened."

Bella's eyes got wide, "How?"

"She's sleeping with Billy."

"As in Jacob's dad Billy?" I nodded in answer to her question. "That is so gross!" she said.

"That's not all," I told her. "Billy knows because he has been watching us."

"What!? For how long?" she asked.

"For a while," I told her. "Since Jacob disappeared."

"So.. so he knows I killed my father?"

"Yes."

"So, she knew that Emmett was lying when he said he shot him?"

"Yes, baby. She did," I said as I pulled her closer. I could tell she was starting to freak out.

"W..what is going to happen?"

"I don't know, baby. Aro says we're watching them back."

She nodded and leaned her head against my chest.

"I wasn't going to tell you at first," I admitted.

Her eyes flickered up to mine, a look of hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"But?"

"Aro changed my mind, he told me I could tell you and make you my partner or keep you in the dark and risk losing you. I can't lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me. I'm glad you told me."

"In years to come I don't want you to resent me for keeping secrets from you. I want us to have a good strong marriage."

"We will, Edward. You are everything I could want in a husband. I feel honored that you want to share everything with me, I'll admit everything you said scares me. I'm afraid that something will happen to you or us. But I thank you for telling me and trusting me."

"We'll just have to be extra careful, baby."

She nodded and I leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll always keep you and Bailey safe. You both are my number priority. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she said as I wrapped my arms around her.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. We appreciate each and ever comment you have left for us.

Chapter 67

BPOV

It's been a month since Bailey was born. She's a good baby, only cries when she's hungry or wet.

Edward was wonderful with her. He's very attentive and loving with her. He will hold her and rock her to sleep while humming to her.

She's definitely got him wrapped around her little fingers. Actually she has all the Cullen men wrapped around her fingers, even Felix.

I love watching her, she's growing so much. She's a perfect mix of me and Edward. I tend to think she looks more like him than me, but of course he says she looks more like me.

Edward has been working a lot, going on short trips. I know it has to do with work, but sometimes I think he wants to get away from me.

Edward came home and went straight to take a shower without barely a word to me.

I couldn't help but feel hurt by that.

I finished making dinner and feeding Bailey.

I laid her in her swing so that I could make our plates.

Edward came down and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed the back of my hair and then went to sit down.

I brought over our plates and sat them on the table.

I sat next to him and he started eating without a word.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, baby," he said.

Ooh two words, I thought to myself as I picked up my fork and speared a carrot from my plate.

"You're being...different," I told him.

"What do you mean different?" he asked.

"Distant," I told him. "I know I'm not back to my pre-baby weight, but I'm trying."

"I'm not trying to be distant, baby...it's just...I want you so bad it's killing me. Just seeing your boobs straining against your shirt right now - I just want to sweep dinner off the table and fuck you right here in the kitchen."

"I want you so much too. I'm sorry that we can't do anything, for a little while longer," I said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can do some other stuff," he said with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Its okay for me to touch you, right?"

"Yeah," I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"Maybe another night of making out on the couch?" he asked.

"I like the sound of that " I told him as he took my hand in his.

I looked over at Bailey to see she has fallen asleep in her swing.

Edward turned on a movie, I don't even notice which one and I don't even care.

Edward sat down and pulled me right into his lap.

He pulled me right into a deep kiss - he hasn't kissed me like this in weeks.

Tingles were already running through my body, just from his kiss and I can feel him hard against my thigh.

"I've missed you so much, baby," Edward said when he broke away for air.

"I've missed you too," I told him.

He kissed me again before sliding me off him and laying me down on the couch.

His eyes were burning pools of green when he started sliding off my pants.

When he pulled off my panties I was already breathing hard - I wanted his touch so much.

He leaned over me and captured my lips as his fingers moved down over me.

"Still so wet for me, baby" he said against me as his fingers parted my folds.

"Yes, always for you."

When he slid his fingers inside me I moaned loudly into his mouth.

I bucked up against him as he circled my clit.

"Calm down, baby, you don't want to hurt yourself."

I took some deep breaths to try and calm down but he just felt so good.

Edward continue to rub and kiss me and I knew this won't take long, my climax was building quickly.

"Yes," I hissed through my teeth as he stroked me a little harder.

"Come for me, baby. I miss seeing you come," Edward said as he kissed along my collarbone

"Oh fuck," I groaned out as my orgasm hit me.

Edward kissed me hard as I came down from my orgasmic high.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you come, baby."

Edward sat back on the couch as I caught my breath.

I got up slowly, still in a state of bliss and slipped my panties back on.

I knelt between Edward's legs and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

His eyes are filled with want when I pulled his dick from his pants.

Slowly I took his tip in my mouth and sucked gently.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. That feels so fucking good, baby," he groaned out, threading his hands into my hair.

I sucked him harder and further into my mouth, loving the sound of the moans rumbling through his chest.

I added my hand, sliding it along his shaft as my mouth continued to work over him.

His hand moved in my hair and I see how tense his leg was - I know he's struggling not to thrust into my mouth.

I take him into my mouth as far as I can and I feel him begin to twitch.

"Oh God, baby, please - just a little more," he begged and I find it pretty damn sexy.

He jerked suddenly in my mouth spilling his warm fluid.

"Fuck, Bella, fuck," he said holding tightly to my hair.

I swallowed and zipped and buttoned him back up.

He pulled me down to him and kissed me hard.

"Thank you so much, baby, I needed that badly."

Bailey began to fuss as I slid my pants back on.

I picked her up from her swing and took her up to her room to change her and then settled into the rocking chair to feed her.

I noticed Edward standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"You look happier," I told him.

"I am," he said. "I should have said something to you instead of shutting you out. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay. I'm glad we worked it out and it wasn't a fight or anything."

Edward came to stand beside me and watched Bailey eat happily.

"I'm so happy with our family," he told me.

"Me too," I said.

I finished feeding Bailey and Edward burped her.

He liked having that time with her.

After she was burped and changed, Edward laid her in her crib.

It was still hard to leave her in her room, but it is for the best.

We stood there watching Bailey as she slept, she truly was a precious.

Edward held me around the waist, just rubbing his fingers up and down.

I turned in his arms and kissed him.

After a little bit we walked to our room, where we got changed for bed.

We crawled into bed and Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, we didn't make out on the couch."

"You're right," I said with a laugh.

"Do you want to now?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Sure," I said with a laugh as this huge smile came across his face.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

His lips captured mine and he kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I slipped my hands into his hair holding him to me.

He pulled his lips away to breath as he moved them to my neck.

We both moaned and I could feel him growing hard against me.

Edward sucked at the skin of my neck, causing me to moan and arch up into him.

I ran my hands from his hair and down his neck to his bare chest.

I ran my fingers through the scattered hair as he continued to kiss up and down my neck.

"Mmm... Edward," I murmured as his lips nipped along my collarbone.

I let my hands slip a little further down his body.

"You are torturing me, baby," he groaned.

I let my hand drift even further down across his abdomen.

His whole body tensed when I slipped my fingers inside his boxers.

His cock was hard and twitching when I wrapped my hand around it and he let out a long sigh.

I brought my lips to his as I began to stroke.

His mouth was hungry on mine as he pressed his tongue deeply into my mouth.

I tightened my grip and made my strokes longer, making Edward moan in my mouth.

He thrust up into my hand and I felt how desperately he wanted more.

I increased the speed of my hand as our tongues continued to move over each others.

Edward was thrusting into my hand as fast as I am pumping - I know he won't take long.

I increased my grip and speed even more.

He pulled his mouth from mine suddenly and held me tightly to him, "Fuck, Bella," he moaned out and I felt his warm fluid fill my hand.

He clutched me to him, breathing heavily.

"That was fucking intense, baby," he said once he's caught his breath.

I cuddled into his side as his body relaxed.

"I love you, Edward," I told him, placing a kiss over his heart.

"I love you, baby," he said, kissing the top of my head.

We fell asleep quickly - exhausted and satisfied.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.. .. some think it may need a tissue warning..**

Chapter 68

**EPOV**

I was woken up suddenly by the shrill ringing of my phone.

I grabbed it quickly before it could wake the beauty wrapped around me.

My wife was so beautiful when she slept, I hated to move.

"Cullen," I snapped.

"What do you mean something is wrong? What the hell could be wrong?" I snarled into the phone.

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," I disconnected the call as Bella moved.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I have to leave for a bit. Something is up at one of the warehouses."

"M-kay," she murmured.

"What time is your appointment?" I asked.

"It's at ten."

"I hope I get back in time," I said as I got up and started putting my clothes on.

Bella sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

She was still so self-conscious over her body, it amazed me how she could think that way.

I loved all the new curves her body has now.

I turned around to look at her, she had her chin resting on her knees just watching me.

She'll be turning twenty in a few weeks, and I know exactly how and where we are going to celebrate it.

I'm finally going to take her on our honeymoon to Italy.

I know it will be hard to leave Bailey, but it is something that is needed and well deserved.

I went over and sat on her side of the bed.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Is everything okay?"

"It will be. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Trust me I know how much you love me," she said with a smirk.

"Are you getting smart with me, baby?" I asked.

I loved playful Bella.

"Yeah, I am. But seriously, be safe."

"Always, love," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down with her.

Our tongues hungrily moving against each others, her hands fisting in my hair.

Fuck, she's a little vixen at times.

I fought with myself to pull away, I didn't want to.

"Baby, I got to go and now I have this problem in my pants."

She sat up and smirked.

"Good, now you'll remember why you need to come home safely."

"I always remember that, baby."

With that I walked out the door and into Bailey's room.

She was still sleeping, so I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy loves you, sleep sweet and know how much I love you and your mommy."

I made my way downstairs and went out the door.

Seth was just walking up the sidewalk.

"Watch over them, and make sure nothing happens. Guard them with your life."

"You know I will, boss."

I nodded and headed towards my car.

Seth has been a huge asset to me. He was always eager to please, plus he knew a lot about Billy Black.

I jumped in my car and headed out to the warehouse to meet Jasper and Emmett.

When I got there they were standing outside talking. I hopped out of my car and walked over to them. "What's so damn important that I needed to leave my naked wife this early in the morning?"

"Dude, like we want to be out here either, but one of the guards called me early this morning. We had a break in," Emmett told me.

My eyes traveled to where Emmett was pointing and I saw the heavy chains we locked the doors with have been cut. "Where the fuck are the guys that are supposed to be guarding this place? I'm going to fucking kill them," I yelled.

"Someone already beat you too it, bro. We got two dead guards around the side of the building. Their replacements are the ones that found them and called me," Emmett said.

"Was anything taken?" I asked.

"As far as I can tell just some of our enforcement tools," Jasper said.

"Any clue as to who did it?"

"We are thinking this was a hit from the rez," Jasper told me.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Did they take any of the stuff I used on Jacob?"

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about there - I cleaned that myself - no trace of blood or prints," Jasper said.

That makes me feel a bit better - I know I can trust Jasper.

"Don't worry about this, bro - they have nothing on you. I think they are just trying to scare us," Emmett said, clapping me on the shoulder. "But you do have someone at your house right?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, bro. Just making sure my little sis and baby B are protected," Emmett said.

"So what is our plan?" I asked

"I'm going to need to talk some things over with Aro but for now triple the guards on each shift, have some more spotlights added and make sure the guards are outfitted with automatic weapons and plenty of amo," I ordered.

"Got it boss," Emmett said as he started to walk away.

I heard a noise behind us and then I heard a gunshot.

We hit the ground as I pulled my gun from my holster.

Fuck, Bella is going to kill me if something happens to me.

When I looked to Emmett I immediately saw blood - fuck!

"Emmett, where are you hit?"

Emmett groaned, "I'm hit...in the side."

I crawled to him and checked his wound - shit this is bad.

"Jasper! We need to get Emmett to the hospital - he has a gut shot."

"Fuck! I don't know where the shots came from," Jasper yelled.

"Call in some fucking back up, we've got to get him out of here!"

Jasper started making calls while I put pressure on Emmett's wound.

Within ten minutes Felix showed up with six guys all in flak vests, helmets and holding automatic weapons.

Felix yelled at his men to check the perimeter and came over to me to help with Emmett.

"What do we got here, boss?" Felix asked.

"Emmett's hit, help me get him in the car."

It took Felix, Jasper and I to get Emmett into the car - he was losing a lot of blood.

I kept pressure on my brothers wound as Jasper started making calls and Felix drove.

After Jasper called my parents and Rosalie and I told him to get Bella on speaker phone.

Bella answered after three rings, "Baby I want you to go straight to the hospital, have Seth drive you. I don't have time to explain, baby, just go now."

When we got to the hospital there was a gurney already waiting for us as well as our father.

The medics helped me get my brother from the car and onto the gurney and rushed him inside.

My dad was rushing beside the gurney shouting orders to everyone.

"Edward," he yelled at me. "Your mother is in the private waiting room. I called Seth - told him to take Bella there too."

The gurney rushed inside and headed straight for surgery and I'm left to go find my mother in my blood soaked shirt.

I got to the private waiting room and saw my mother, Alice and Rosalie crying together.

After hugging my mom and Rosalie I stepped back out into the hall to wait for Bella.

Fuck, I know she's freaking out. That's why I had Seth bring her.

I couldn't let her drive here. I know how frantic she would be and I knew she'd get here safe with Seth.

"Edward! Oh my God! Are you hurt?" Bella's hysterical voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see Bella rushing towards me.

Once she saw the blood covering my shirt her face went pale and I saw her begin to tremble.

She quickly handed Bailey to Seth and ran to me.

Her face was full of fear as she approached.

She ran her hands up and down me when she reached me, "Where are you hurt, baby?"

I stroked her cheek until she looked up into my eyes, "I'm fine baby, this isn't my blood, it's Emmett's."

"Oh my God, is he.. okay? Where's Rosalie?" she cried.

"We don't know yet, he's in surgery. Rosalie is in here in the waiting room," I said pointing to the door behind me.

I pulled her to me and kissed her lips.

"I love you, baby," I said quietly.

"I love you too, so much," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

I opened the waiting room door and we walked inside, Seth right behind us.

"Rosalie," she said quietly.

Rosalie looked up and opened her arms to Bella.

Bella sat down and wrapped her arms around Rosalie.

I just stood there and stared at the sight before for me.

I am so proud of my wife - her and Rosalie have never been friends and this makes me happy to see her comforting Rosalie.

I sat down and picked up Bailey from her carrier.

She was sound asleep.

As I looked around the room, I wondered if someday everyone would be gathered here for me or some other member of the family.

Do I still want to take over the business?

I thought I was sure on this when we talked about it before.

As if she could sense what I was thinking, Bella came and sat on the arm of the chair.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and whispered that everything will be okay.

God this woman was perfect for me. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

Together we sat and looked at our baby and just waited.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"What?" she looked at me with a confused look.

"We are missing your appointment."

"I could head upstairs to labor and delivery and see if anyone can give me the green light." she offered.

Before I could answer her, my dad came in the waiting room.

All eyes turned towards him and we wait for him to speak.

"He's out of surgery. Bullet punctured his spleen, we had to remove it. He's lost a lot of blood. He's very weak and in a lot of pain, but he will be fine. You can see him now Rosalie, he's in ICU 2."

I pulled Bella tight against me as I buried my head against her chest and let the tears fall.

I could feel her fingers massaging my scalp as I tried to get a grip on my emotions.

"He's going to be okay, baby," she murmured kissing the top of my head.

"I love you baby. Thank you for being so strong, for comforting Rosalie, even though you two have not been close. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry about that. As for Rosalie, we get along okay now," she said with a small smile.

Bailey started to cry at the moment, letting everyone know that she was there.

I pulled back and looked down at my daughter.

Sometimes she looked so much like Bella, she took my breath away.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as Bella reached in her bag for her bottle.

She handed it to me and I proceeded to feed my baby girl.

"Baby, do you want to go see the doctor? Just to make sure everything is okay," I asked.

"Yeah, I really do want to see the doctor - I don't want to have to wait any longer."

I nodded and smiled at her. I didn't want to have to wait any longer either. It's been too long.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Wow... your reviews have been awesome and have totally taken us by surprise. Hope you enjoy the sweetness of this chapter.

Chapter 69

BPOV

I went upstairs to see my doctor, and he checked me over and said that everything looked fine.

I couldn't wait to tell Edward, even though I'm not sure we'll do anything tonight since Emmett's been hurt.

But I think he'll be glad to know that everything is okay.

When he called and said to get to the hospital, I nearly had a heart attack.

I got Bailey ready and put a bottle in my purse.

I was so afraid that something happened to him.

I need to be honest with Edward and let him know my fears, I'm scared to death that one day something bad will happen to him. But I don't want him to give up the family.

He was born to lead this family.

But we need to be honest with each other at all times.

I walked in the waiting room and Edward was sitting in the chair with Bailey laying on his chest.

He had his eyes closed, just holding her close to him.

He looked so peaceful and so handsome.

As if he could sense my presence, he opened his eyes and motioned me over.

I sat on the arm of the chair and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I placed my hand over his on Bailey's back.

I heard him sigh at my touch.

"How did everything go?"

"Great, everything is fine," I told him looking into his eyes.

He grinned his crooked grin at me, "I can't wait to be inside you again, baby."

I looked up at him with a smile, but then looked down.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Um.. the doctor told me that you'd have to wear a condom for a while. I .. I hope that doesn't make you upset."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I looked at my hands.

"I'll admit wearing one isn't my first choice, but if that's what I need to do to be with you, it's totally worth it."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Sorry for what? Baby I understand. It wouldn't be healthy for your body to get pregnant again right away and we haven't even discussed having more kids yet."

As always his words made me feel better about everything. He always knew what to say to me.

"Thank you. You always know what to say to me."

"That's because I love you so much, baby. And I'd do anything for you."

I nodded and kissed his neck.

"Did you see Emmett?"

"Yeah, I did. Mom sat with Bailey while I went to see him."

"So how is he?"

"He doesn't look like my brother - so pale and quiet. Dad said he will pull through fine it will just take some time."

"He'll get through this. He's strong and he has all of us to help him."

He nodded but I could see in his eyes that something was bothering him.

"Baby, what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes."

"It was scary seeing him so helpless and thinking how easily it could have been me. I could have lost everything that matters to me in just a few seconds - makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing by staying in the business and putting myself and you and Bailey at constant risk."

"Edward, I told you before I knew who you were when we first started going out, and I knew the risks. I admit I was scared as hell coming here. I thought for sure something happened to you, but I knew that we'd get through it together. We will be fine. You were born to lead this family."

He smiled and this time it reached his eyes.

"Let's go home, I can wait to make love to you."

Edward stood up and went to tell his mom we were leaving while I got Bailey ready.

I watched as Edward walked back to us and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

He took Bailey's carrier from me and took my hand in his and we walked from the waiting room.

"Did you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm hungry," I said licking my lips."

"Or are you hungry for something else, baby?"

"Yeah," I said as I smirked at him.

The elevator stopped and we hurried out of it.

We walked quickly to the car and we got in.

He made sure that Bailey was strapped in tightly and made sure that I had my seatbelt on.

He was always looking out for us. He was such an amazing husband and father.

He started to drive towards our house.

"I thought we were stopping for food."

"Fuck no, we'll eat at home," he said with a laugh.

I just smiled.

Once we pulled up into the driveway, he wasted no time getting Bailey out of the car, and he opened the door for me.

We walked in together and took Bailey to her room and settled her in her crib.

She was such an amazing baby, hardly ever cried and loved her sleep.

We both stood and watched Bailey for a few moments and then Edward grabbed my hand and led me from the room.

We walked silently down the hall into our room.

Edward pulled me into a deep kiss as soon as we neared our bed.

His mouth was hungry on mine and it made me ache with desire for him.

My fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and I sighed deeply when I touched his skin - knowing it can really go somewhere this time.

His hands pulled greedily at my clothes, like he couldn't get them off me fast enough.

His lips moved from mine and traveled down my neck, across my shoulders and down to my breasts.

His tongue teased along my nipples, sending shivers up and down me as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

He pushed me gently back on the bed, breaking contact with me as he reached into the nightstand drawer.

He pulled a condom from the drawer as I pushed his pants the rest the way off.

I took the foil packet from him and ripped it open. I rolled it over his length and watched his head fall back in pleasure as I stroked him a few times.

He moved my hand from him and nudged me further back on the bed. He crawled over me removing the last of my clothes.

He brought his hand between my legs and began to stroke my folds. "Fuck, baby, you're already so wet."

"I want you, Edward."

He aligned himself with me and leaned down to capture my mouth as he pushed into me.

He moved slowly which I'm thankful for - it's not painful, just a bit tight.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked pulling his mouth from mine.

"Yes, it's just tight."

"I know," he told me with some strain in his voice. I think he must be fighting for control.

He moved into me a little further and the tightness eased a bit.

"Oh fuck you feel so good, Bella, so good," he groaned out as he moved more.

I can't even form words, merely moaned out loud. It felt amazing to have him back inside me. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

Edward stopped suddenly and his fingers brushed the tears from my eyes, "Have I hurt you, baby?"

"No, not at all, please don't stop," I told him.

"Tell me why you're crying, baby."

"I feel whole again being with you. I've missed this so much," I told him.

"I missed this too, baby," he said as he kept moving inside me.

He picked up speed now, pumping in and out of me and my moans and his filled the room.

I moved my hands to the back of his hair as his mouth covered mine.

Our tongues moved together as we moved against each other.

I felt my walls begin to twitch around him, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Edward's pace was picking up, his breathing heavier, his muscles flexing beneath my hands.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes! Yes!" I shouted as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Baby, oh fuck!" Edward said as I felt him tighten and spill inside me.

Edward collapsed onto me, I loved having him exhausted against me.

"You are incredible, baby," he told me looking into my eyes.

"You are too," I said as I looked back at him.

He brushed the hair off my forehead as he kissed me.

Edward got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

When he came back out he headed for the door.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get us something to eat, stay right there. Don't move and don't put anything on. I'm so not done with you, Mrs. Cullen," he smirked as he walked out the door.

Edward came back carrying a tray of food.

He reheated some lasagna and had some fruit, a piece of cheesecake, and some chocolate pudding.

"Edward, what is all this?" I asked.

"It's called food, love."

"I know that dork, but there's more sweets than actual food."

"Well, I'm sure we'll survive on this," he said taking a grape and holding it out to me.

My lips closed around it as he pulled his fingers away.

We took turns feeding each other until the lasagna was gone, and then he took the fork from me and he dug into the cheesecake.

He had a devilish smirk on his face as he held the forkful of cheesecake.

Edward held the fork loosely in his fingers, and when he put it up to my lips it fell off, falling right on to my boob.

I looked up at him and he had this smirk on his face.

"Sorry baby, it slipped."

"Yeah right!"

"Well let me at least clean it up for you," he said.

He eagerly gobbled the cheesecake off my breast and then kept going, his tongue making slow circles around my nipple.

I moaned as his lips closed over my nipple.

Softly he nipped at it as he rolled the other one between his fingers.

He moved his mouth from me and forked another bite of cheesecake. I looked at him wide - eyed, still panting from his attentions, what a tease.

He popped the bite in my mouth and grabbed another one for himself - looking very smug.

He continued teasing me as he fed us. His fingers never leaving my breast.

I pulled myself away from him and reached for the pudding.

I grabbed the whole bowl and a spoon. I scooped the spoon into the chocolate and moved the spoon towards Edward's mouth.

I change my mind before I reached his mouth and reach out for his boxers, pull them open and let the pudding slide off into his boxers.

He gasped loudly when the cold pudding hit his skin.

"Oops," I told him.

"Yeah right, baby."

I can't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"I can clean for you if you want," I offered.

"I'll never turn that down, baby."

I slid his boxers down and moved down the bed.

Mmm... chocolate and Edward... two of my favorites.

Slowly I ran my tongue along his length, cleaning the chocolate as I went upwards toward the tip.

I avoided the tip as I ran my tongue down the other side.

His hand gripped the sheet as I looked up at him through my lashes.

He had his head back against the headboard, eyes partly closed and his lips parted.

Fuck, he looked hot.

I swirled my tongue around the tip and I softly ran my tongue over it, tasting the beads of pre-cum and chocolate.

As my tongue lapped at the tip, he groaned and pushed upwards.

"Fuck Bella, so good," he panted.

I slipped more of him in my mouth, sucking gently.

I wrapped my hand around the base and stroked up as I took him in deeper.

I pulled him slowly from my mouth and smiled at him once he's completely out.

Then I got up from the bed a headed for the bathroom, the sound of Edward saying "What the hell?" behind me.

I couldn't help but smile as I closed the door.

I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water and squeezed it out.

When I walked back out Edward was sitting up with a 'what the hell happened' look on his face.

"That was mean, baby," he said.

"I was going to be nice, but if you don't want me to then I'll just go take a bath," I said turning back toward the bathroom.

"Wait, baby. Please."

I turned back around and moved back to the bed and took him in my hand.

I cleaned him gently and listened to him sigh and groan as I stroked while I cleaned.

I leaned over him to reach for the night stand drawer, letting my boobs brush against his face.

He turned his head so that he could latch on to my nipple.

Softly he sucked it and I moaned as I grabbed the foil packet from the drawer.

I lowered myself slowly over him - loving the way he filled me.

Edward grabbed my hips and moved me on top of him.

I braced my hands on his chest pushing down on him while he thrusted up into me.

"Mmm.. fuck Bella, you feel so good. I've missed seeing you riding me," he said as he pushed up hard into me.

"Me too, I love feeling you this way. So deep and so good."

His hand moved down between us and rubbed my clit as he continued to slam into me.

"I want you to come with me, baby," he said.

I pushed myself harder on to him, feeling my orgasm approaching faster.

He picked up his pace and felt him stiffen and jump inside me, "Holy fuck, baby."

He gave my clit one final pinch sending me over the edge, my walls clamping hard onto his dick.

"Oh God, Edward! Oh God!"

I collapsed onto Edward's chest - happy and exhausted.

Edward's arms wrapped around my back and he held me to him.

"I love you, Bella. You're perfect."

"I love you too, Edward. You were amazing."

As we were laying we heard Bailey let out a soft cry.

"Sounds like our baby is hungry," he said as he moved his arms off me.

"I'll go get her," I said getting up from the bed.

He got up also and went in the bathroom to discard the condom.

I walked down to Bailey's room and picked her up from her crib.

I quickly changed her diaper and brought her back to our room.

Edward was sitting up against the headboard as I came in.

"How's our princess?" he asked.

"Hungry and she was wet," I said sitting against the headboard.

Edward ran his hand over her forehead and he leaned down to kiss her.

I positioned Bailey at my breast and she latched on. She put her little hand on my breast as she sucked.

She was a healthy eater right from birth.

When I looked up at Edward his face was a mix of emotions. I saw wonder and pride and contentment - it filled me with joy to know I'm the one that put those there.

I sometimes think that he wants to ask something at times like this, but I'm sure what it could be.

I love the intensity of his eyes as he watches us.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"

"So many things, love."

"Like?" I asked as I switched Bailey to the other side.

"How beautiful you look like this, how lucky I am to have you both, and how easily all this could be taken away from us, and I wonder what it feels like for you. I know that's silly for me to think about that one," he said as he looked down at Bailey.

"I'm the lucky one. You have given me everything. I'm so thankful for you, Edward - everyday."

I followed his gaze as he watched Bailey feed, "It felt strange at first, a weird tugging sensation, but it feels good too in a relief kind of way."

"I love watching you feed her, baby. Have you thought about having more children?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'd like more."

He smiled at my answer as Bailey pulled away.

He reached for her so that he could burp her.

He loved doing that and I loved watching him hold her against his chest.

I yawned as I watched him.

"Baby, lay back on the pillows. We can snuggle with Bailey."

I nodded and laid down facing him, and he laid on his side with Bailey between us, cradled in his arms.

"I love you so much. I have everything I've ever wanted but never knew I needed right here in this bed," he said with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love you too so much. You and Bailey mean the world to me too. I never knew how alone I was until I met you and you loved me. You are a wonderful man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Thank you for loving me and wanting me."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead as he wiped the tears away.

"Forever, baby. I'll always want you."

We held each other as we drifted off to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 70

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sun streaming into our window, I looked over to see my beautiful wife laying on her stomach.

Her hair spread out across the pillow, the blanket tangled around her waist.

The sun reflecting the red tints in her hair.

She was turning twenty today, and I couldn't help but remember last year. We made love for the first time on her birthday.

So much has changed since then, but our love hasn't. It has grown stronger.

I continued drawing patterns on her skin with my fingers, each time I touched her she'd moan softly.

She turned over on her back and stretched her arms up and I loved the sight of her naked before me.

I know as soon as she has her eyes open she's going to panic because its so late and she didn't hear Bailey wake up.

But I took care of her, when she woke up.

I fed her and laid her back in her crib.

I slowly ran my fingertips over her pebbled nipple and she moaned.

Yes, even in her sleep she responded to my touch.

I drew my hand up from her breast, smoothing up along her neck until my hand cupped her cheek.

A small smile tugged at her mouth, even before she has opened her eyes, making her even more beautiful.

"Happy Birthday, my love," I whispered.

She stretched even more, this time opening her eyes just a little, her smile growing wider when she saw me.

"Good morning," she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful wife," I told again her, capturing her lips.

She hummed against me when my lips touched hers.

"What time is it?" she asked when I pulled my lips from hers.

"Seven-thirty," I told her.

She sat up suddenly, a panicked look on her face.

"Oh, God, Bailey! I can't believe I didn't hear her!"

I pulled her into my arms, "Calm down, baby. I took care of her. She barely made a peep and you were sleeping so well - I hated to wake you."

I felt her relax in my arms, " I'm sorry, Edward. I can't believe I didn't wake up."

"Nothing to be sorry about, baby. I love taking care of our little girl."

I felt her smile against my chest - I know she loved Bailey and I to have daddy/daughter time too.

She looked up at me and I captured her lips in mine. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and hungrily devoured her mouth.

I could feel myself hardening against her leg, but this isn't about me.

I wanted her to feel my love, to know how special she was to me.

She reached her hand down to touch me and I batted it away.

Pulling my mouth from hers, I told her today is all about her.

"But... Edward I want to make you feel good."

"No baby, not right now. It's all about you," I said as I moved down her body, leaving kisses across her chest and over her nipples.

I kept moving further down, kissing over her stomach and across her hip - loving that I already had her panting.

I kissed even further down, slowly kissing and licking her inner thigh.

I dragged my tongue slowly up her folds, feeling her quiver beneath me.

When I brushed my tongue over her clit she gasped out loud, "So good."

I pushed my tongue further in her, swirling and sucking on her.

Her hips are moving against me trying to get more.

I moved my hand up to push two fingers inside her as I continued to suck on her clit.

I worked my fingers in her, knowing just where she wanted my touch.

She moaned and writhed beneath me and her every sound and move spurred me to lap her more.

I pumped even harder and nibbled her clit gently.

She raised her hips from the bed, her orgasm pulsing around my fingers.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" Bella shouted as she released.

I loved hearing her like this. I loved that I could make her feel this way.

I moved back up her body, capturing her lips and ignoring my own want.

I pulled away from her and rolled us until her head rested against my chest.

"You hungry, baby?" I asked.

"A little," she replied as she played with the hairs on my chest.

"Let me make you breakfast, baby. Just lay here and relax."

I got up and pulled on my sleep pants and went downstairs.

I heard her huff as she laid back down.

She hated when I wouldn't let her have her way with me.

It's her birthday and I'm going to treat her right.

I went in the kitchen and got the eggs and bread out.

I was going to make her my famous french toast with powdered sugar and strawberries.

I'm kind of worried about how Bella will take it that my parents are going to watch Bailey for us.

My parents know how important it is for new parents to be alone once in awhile.

I think it will be good with what I have planned for her, it's best if Bailey isn't here. I plan on making Bella scream so fucking loud and I plan on making her have multiple orgasms. If I'm lucky I might even get her to squirt for me again. I love when she does it, even though it still embarrasses her.

I finished the french toast, added the powdered sugar and strawberries. I grabbed the juice and headed up stairs.

I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door lightly with my foot.

She was laying on her side, facing away from me.

"Baby," I said as I sat the tray on the bed.

She turned towards me and wiped some tears off her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked taking her in my arms.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened since we met. It's been a wonderful year and I've grown a lot. I learned that I am worthy of love and having a family who loves me. I am extremely lucky to have you in my life and that you love me. I would never change anything in my life."

"Those are good things, baby. Do you regret us?" I asked looking at her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Edward, I regret nothing. I don't regret us, I love you so fucking much. These are happy tears. I can't imagine my life without you or Bailey. I have no regrets," she said firmly as she brought her lips to mine.

She stopped before our lips met, "I don't regret you. You and Bailey are the best part of my life."

She kissed me and our tongues tangled together.

I pulled away breathless, " You need to eat, love. You'll need your energy for later."

She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"You'll find out later just eat," I said as I settled the tray on her lap.

I took turns feeding us. She moaned with every bite I fed her.

Damn, if the sound of her moaning didn't go straight to my dick. It was going to be a long day.

She looked down and smirked at me.

"I can help you out with that," she said as she patted the rather large bulge in my pants.

"Um.. maybe after you eat and I give you one of your presents," I said as I held the fork out to her.

She smiled around the fork.

Seeing her lips on that fork, the way she licked it and sucked on it - was definitely making my problem worse.

When she moaned as she ate I had to adjust myself in my pants.

She smirked at me and I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing to me.

I tried to feed her another bite but she shook her head at me.

"Drink your juice, love."

She picked up her glass and drank most of it.

She set her drink down and started running her hand up my leg. I stopped her before she reached my dick, "Let me get your present, baby."

I hopped up from the bed and went to my closet and grabbed the long thin package. I returned to the bed.

As soon as I sat down I handed her the box and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Open it baby," I said as I watched her.

She ripped open the gold paper carefully and eased open the velvet box.

She let out a gasp when she looked inside. "Edward, this is gorgeous!"

She pulled the necklace from the box and I took it from her fingers and moved behind her, fastening it around her neck.

I moved back to her side, "It looks beautiful baby."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard.

"This is beautiful, Edward. I love it," she said after she pulled her mouth from mine.

"Wait, baby I have something else for you," I told her.

"Edward, this is more than enough."

I ignored her attempts to tell me it's enough and fight the next gift out from under the bed.

"What in the world?" she said.

I handed her the bigger package - I'm so excited for her to open it.

She ripped the paper slowly and pulled out the photo books first. She flipped through the pages - each with a picture of me and Bailey on it.

The pictures of me feeding her, rocking her and giving her a bath.

She took the two framed pictures out of the package as well.

The first was a picture of me holding Bailey against my bare chest.

The second was just our hands - her tiny little fist wrapped around my finger.

"Oh my God, Edward... these are so beautiful... thank you.. thank you," she said as she threw her arms around my neck.

She pulled away and laid the gifts on the floor.

She pushed me back on the bed and kissed me.

She ran her hands down my chest and over my stomach.

She reached the waistband of my pants and pulled them down, releasing my throbbing erection.

She looked up at me and licked her lips.

She grabbed ahold of my dick and brought the tip to her lips.

She kissed me lightly before bringing her lips down over me and sliding me into her mouth as far as she could until I hit the back of her throat and then she slowly slid me out again.

She looked up at me through her lashes and all I could do was gape at her - she is so amazing.

She licked around the ridge of my dick several times before taking me back in her mouth.

I tried my hardest not to thrust but I can't help it, I have to have more of me in her mouth.

I thrusted gently so I don't hurt her and I'm thrilled when I felt her moan around my dick.

She sucked and stroked me eagerly, her hand moving in perfect time with her mouth.

I threaded my fingers into her hair, guiding her head as she continued to suck me.

My hand that's not in her hair fists in the sheets - I wish I could keep her on me forever but I can feel my release coming.

Bella sped up her hand and sucked me even harder when she felt me start to stiffen in her hand.

"Fuck," I groaned hard as I released into her mouth.

Bella swallowed and kept gently sucking - its an almost painful pleasure.

"Mercy, baby, mercy," I told her.

She released me from her mouth with a grin on her face.

I pulled her up to me and kissed her hard as I ran my hand down her back to her butt.

I gave it a soft tap and she gasped in my mouth.

It was one of the most sexiest sounds I've ever heard.

When we parted, I suggested we go take a shower, and I helped her from the bed.

"Baby, can I go check on Bailey first?"

"Sure, don't take too long Mrs. Cullen," I said as I went towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I turned on the water to the right temperature and then stepped inside.

It would be so hard not to fuck her against the wall and hear her screaming my name as I pounded into her.

But I want tonight to be special. So I would control myself.

I waiting under the water for her and felt her before I saw her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my back.

Slowly I felt her hands drift down my stomach towards my semi hard dick.

I grabbed her hands and turned her towards me.

"Baby, I want tonight to be amazing. I would like to wait."

I could see it in her eyes, she felt I was rejecting her.

"I'm not rejecting you baby. I want you more than anything, I just want tonight to be totally amazing. You deserve so much. I want you every second of every day."

She nodded and reached for the washcloth.

She washed me and then I took it from her so that I could wash her.

After that I washed her hair for her, she had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen.

I quickly washed my hair and then I got out.

I wrapped a towel around me and then helped her out.

I wrapped the towel around her and then I had her sit down so I could towel dry her hair.

After we were done, we got dressed and then went to get Bailey ready for the day.

We were stopping by Emmett's on the way to my parents for Bella's party.

Once we were all ready, I carried Bailey to the car and held Bella's hand.

She looked beautiful in her dark jeans and blue shirt. I told her to dress casual and she did.

I wore my dark jeans and a green button up shirt.

I had Bailey's diaper bag packed with everything she would need overnight.

My mom had a card for Bella that explained that they were keeping Bailey for the night.

I think she would take it better coming from mom instead of me.

Besides its just one night and soon we would be going to Italy so she'd have to get used to Bailey being with my parents.

I drove towards Emmett's as I held her hand in mine.

This will be Bella's first time visiting Emmett and Rose's house.

His house is very big and over the top, nothing like my house or my parents house.

Emmett liked to live large and he caters to Rosalie's every whim.

I know she was nervous about being around Rosalie still, but they are at least getting along.

Pulling up in the driveway, I watched as Bella took in the house.

The three story brick exterior rises in front of us as we park in the circular drive.

Bella stared at the large white columns as we took Bailey from her car seat and walked to the front door.

"Wow, this is..." Bella hesitated.

"Ridiculous," I finished.

"Over the top...way too much...Emmett," I said.

"Yeah...it's something," she said as we rang the doorbell.

When we walked in Bella's eyes got wide when we stepped in on the white marble floor.

She looked all around us from the large gold chandelier overhead to the large gold mirror on the wall.

Rosalie hugged us and cooed over Bailey.

Rosalie led us into the living room where Emmett was sitting on a massive red leather sofa. I just shook my head - Emmett and Rosalie and their house. I think it's the ugliest damn house ever, but they love it.

Emmett flicked off the television and gave us a smile.

I can see Bella trying to hold back her tears, Emmett definitely doesn't look like his usual self.

"Come here, little sis," Emmett said as he held out his arms to Bella.

Bella took a deep breath, I knew she was trying to calm her emotions and headed to my brother's side.

He enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay, little sis. I'm going to be good as new in a few weeks."

She nodded her head as a sob escaped her.

He held her as she sobbed, and then he lifted her face to look at him.

He wiped the tears away, "Bella, I'm going to be okay."

Okay," she said with a small smile.

"I hear you're turning twenty today, you're officially out of your teens."

"Yeah," she told him. "Your brother is spoiling me rotten."

"That's good, I taught him well. You should be spoiled, Bella," he said as Rosalie handed him some brightly colored wrapped boxes.

"You taught me nothing you overgrown child," I told him with a smile.

Emmett just laughed, not quite his usual loud robust laugh, but he'll get there - I'm just glad he's alive.

"These are for you from me and Rosie," he said as he laid them in her lap.

Bella picked up the large flat package, and opened it carefully.

Lifting the lid she pulled out a book, and as she opened it her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett," she said with tears in her eyes.

I was curious to see what it was, so I moved to sit by her.

Looking at the book, I saw various pictures from our wedding day, ones of me getting dressed, fussing with my hair, and my tie.

Pictures of Bella getting dressed, I had to quirk my eye at that one.

"Rosalie took the pictures of her," he said looking at me.

He captured everything from that day, different pictures of people and of us that the official photographer missed.

"I love it," she said as she wiped tears away.

"I'm glad. Rosalie thought it was the perfect gift."

Bella turned to the last page and there was a picture of her with Emmett, and he wrote next to it- "You're are the treasure that Edward has been seeking all his life. Treasure each other always."

Bella tears were flowing down her cheeks, and I held her hand.

"Thank you both so much," she said as she hugged them both.

"Open the others," he said quietly.

I could tell he was getting tired as he sat there looking at Bailey and Rosalie.

Bella opened the other two gifts and inside one was a couple of books. She lifted them out of the box and blushed immediately.

In her hand she held a book called, "Sex positions for lovers" and the other one was also on sex.

"Oh my word," Bella said as she blushed profusely.

"Those were Emmett's idea," Rosalie told her.

"What? She's an adult now, she can read them."

We all laughed at him.

The last box contained several gift cards to various stores.

Bella gave him a look.

"What? You deserve to be spoiled by more than just Edward. Rosie and I want you to buy whatever you'd like," he said with a soft laugh.

She smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you for always making me feel like I belong."

He winked at her as Rosalie spoke up.

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm really sorry about that. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I hope that we can go shopping too. You are a wonderful asset to this family and I know how much you love Edward. I hope we can be better friends."

The girls hugged each other and talked quietly, as Emmett and I looked at them.

I could never understand how girls could talk and cry at the same time.

"Baby, I hate to interrupt this love fest, but we need to be at mom's soon."

She nodded.

Bella gave Emmett and Rosalie another hug as I got Bailey settled in her car seat. I can't wait until she got her gift from my parents and I can take my beautiful wife home and make love to her all night.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

BPOV

I sat quietly in the car as Edward drove to his parents house.

My thoughts were everywhere after seeing Emmett.

He seemed so different from his normal self.

As if sensing what I was thinking, Edward squeezed my hand.

"He'll be okay, baby. He's strong, plus he's Emmett. Nothing keeps him down for long."

I nodded.

"Is anything else bothering you, love?" he asked as he pulled into his parents driveway.

"No. I've just never mattered much to people and this past year has been overwhelming. I went from being alone to having a whole family, who loves me so unconditionally. Even from first meeting me last year on my birthday I could feel their love."

"You deserve it all, baby. It makes me sad that you had to go so long without this kind of love and support."

"It's okay. We can't change the past. I love everything that you have given me. Your heart, your love, sharing your family with me and Bailey. I wouldn't change a thing," I said cupping his cheek and placing a kiss on his lips.

When we pulled away we saw Alice standing on the porch.

"Damn, she spotted us. Too late to run now," I said.

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he got out of the car and helped get Bailey out of her seat.

He grabbed her diaper bag and took my hand.

"Its about time you got here. I was beginning to think you pulled over somewhere and were going at it," she said with her hand on her hip.

"We're not that bad, besides Bailey was in the car," Edward said with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's get inside," she huffed.

We walked in and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday."

Everything was decorated in purple, even the cake was purple.

Esme made a light dinner which was set out buffet style and of course as soon as we were in the door she took Bailey from Edward.

Dinner was delicious and so was the cake - I still didn't like being the center of attention though.

After we ate Alice came bouncing up to me with a handful of gift bags.

Oh God, more presents.

I took the bags from her slowly, kind of dreading what would be inside them.

The first bag had a tunic shirt with leggings - the shirt had horizontal stripes and a lace ruffle at the bottom.

Well at least it's purple, at least I have to give her credit for that.

The next bag held a pair of purple sequined ballet flats and a dark purple nail polish, it is really sweet that she is trying to respect my taste more.

I watched Edward and it looked like he was anxiously awaiting something.

The last bag held a bra and panty set - gray with purple lace over and rhinestones sprinkled across the lace, it really is lovely and I can see by Edward's eyes he is very approving - maybe I can model it for him later.

Esme walked to me next, still holding Bailey and handed me an envelope.

I opened it and pulled out a card. Inside the card was a note from Esme explaining how she can keep Bailey for the night to give Edward and I some alone time.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yes, dear. You and Edward need some alone time to do stuff together, without having to worry about Bailey, if you know what I mean," she said with a knowing smile.

"This is fantastic. Are you sure you will be fine with her?"

"Yes, we are sure. Edward already packed everything we will need."

"You knew about this?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course I did, baby," he said with a smirk.

"You are such a stinker, Mister."

"I know, but you love me."

"That I do. Thank you for making this birthday perfect."

"It's not over yet, love," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me.

Pulling away I blushed, forgetting that everyone was still in the room.

"I have one more gift for you, but it's also for us," he said as he handing me a box.

I quirked my eyebrow at him, not knowing what could be in the package he handed me.

I slowly opened it and looked inside it.

Laying in the box were two tickets to Italy, plus hotel brochures and several winery tours, including a stay at a Tuscan villa in Tuscany.

"Edward, this is too much," I said.

"No, it isn't baby. We never got to go on our honeymoon and you've always wanted to go to Italy. We leave in three weeks and we'll be gone for a little over two weeks."

"I'm not sure I can leave Bailey for that long.

"I know that will be hard, but this is something we need to do for ourselves," he said as he held my hands.

"Bella, you know we'll take great care of Bailey. Plus you and Edward deserve this time together," Carlisle said.

I nodded, even though I was worried about leaving for that long.

"Don't worry about clothes or packing, I'll take care of it," Alice said a little too excited for my taste.

"Now I'm really worried."

Everyone laughed as I leaned against Edward. I wasn't tired, just overwhelmed. I hated being the center of attention.

I gathered up my gifts and we said our goodbyes. I hugged Bailey extra tight, reminding her how much mommy and daddy love her and we walked out to the car.

I hated leaving Bailey there, so I had to leave fast otherwise I wouldn't have been able to leave her.

I'm going to miss my baby girl so much.

Edward held my hand as he drove home.

He looked kind of sad that we left Bailey with his parents, even though he didn't say so.

When we arrived back home Edward helped me gather all my gifts and we headed into the house.

I suddenly felt nervous, for what I don't know.

We dumped the packages on the counter and Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed the back of my neck as I trembled from his touch.

"Are you cold, love?" he asked.

"No, just nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about," he said as he turned me towards him and kissed my lips.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he carried me upstairs never breaking our kiss.

When we got to our room he doesn't shut the door like usual but left it open and laid me out on the bed.

He leaned over me and kissed me long and slow, seeming like he's in no hurry.

Our tongues tangled together as our bodies moved against each.

He pulled his lips from mine and began kissing down my neck to my collar bone.

His hands slid up inside my shirt and pushed it up over my head, his lips only breaking contact to get my shirt off.

Once my shirt was off his lips descended to my breast, kissing and sucking on the flesh that spilled out of my bra.

His hands slipped around my back and snapped open the clasp of my bra, freeing my breasts.

His lips captured my nipple, rolling and sucking one in his mouth before moving to the other.

"Edward," I said as my hands pulled on the back of his hair.

I was already breathless from his attention, when he began moving his lips lower.

He popped the button on my pants and slid the zipper down slowly and his lips continued to move on me.

He slid my pants slowly off my legs, kissing my thighs and knees too.

He sat up and pulled off my shoes, socks and pants. I couldn't help but laugh at him - he's so cute as he looked down on me.

He reached back up my body and helped me wiggle from my panties.

He gazed down on me where I laid naked on the bed, his eyes dark and hungry.

I laid there and watched him as he undressed for me and I found myself getting wetter just watching him.

"Edward," I murmured and he just smirked at me.

He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

When he is naked he crawled over me, his mouth attacking mine.

He pulled his mouth from mine and reached for a condom in the nightstand drawer.

He slid the condom on and leaned back in to kiss me.

He entered me quickly, taking my breath away.

My hands clutched at his shoulders as I looked into his eyes.

He pushed deep inside me and pulled back out and then pushed in again - bringing me exquisite pleasure.

"Fuck," I said quietly.

"No baby, I wanna hear you. I know you are louder than that," he said as moved out again.

He pushed into me hard, "Fuck, Edward," I yelled and he smiled down at me.

"Much better, baby."

He continued to pump inside me as he moved his mouth to my breasts and sucked a nipple deep into his mouth.

Fire shot through me and my walls clamped around him, "Oh fuck yes, Edward," I shouted.

Edward kissed my forehead as I came down from my orgasmic high. "That's one, baby," he said and before I could even process what he said Edward was flipping us so I'm on top of him.

His hands go to my ass, holding me tight against him.

I placed my hands on his chest as I pushed myself up and down on him.

He kept one hand gripping my ass and moved the other around to rub my clit as he thrusted up into me.

Our bodies moved as one - me grinding, him thrusting - moving ever closer to that peak.

"Come on, baby, scream for me. Let it go, baby." he told me as he rubbed me faster and thrusted into me harder.

"Yes, Edward! Give it to me! Please! Please!" I shouted, riding him even harder.

Edward moved his hand from my ass and pinched one of my nipples, as he kept his rhythm on my clit.

It's all too much and I came hard, clutching him and screaming his name.

He smiled lazily up at me and as far as I could tell he hasn't come, but he looked pleased that I have came twice.

I leaned forward to collapse onto him, but he was not having it, he moved me off of him and propped me up on my hands and knees.

He positioned himself behind me and pushed in hard - slamming into me all the way.

He pulled out and slammed into me again so hard and so deep I can't even scream all I can do is grunt and beg, "Please...please," I whined. He's never been like this before, he's so incredibly deep, it feels like he's hitting spots he's never hit before.

His fingers are gripping my hips tightly, pulling me to him again and again.

I looked at him over my shoulder and he was watching himself plunge into me, his eyes wild with desire and his need to come.

He ran a hand up my back until he reached my hair and he weaved his fingers into it pulling my head back, forcing my back to bow and letting him hit even deeper inside me.

"Fuck, so good," I yelled.

He smiled and grunted. I could tell he was holding back. I saw the strain in his muscles as he moved inside me.

I can feel my orgasm building again, is this even possible to have this many orgasms?

I've had two orgasms and I feel bad that Edward hasn't came yet.

"Edward, please come. You need to let go baby," I said looking back at him.

He didn't answer or respond, he just grunted and pushed inside me.

Edward's hand flexed in my hair, pulling even tighter, forcing himself even deeper in.

His moves became frantic, thrusting wildly into me and then stilling as he held me tight, and released hard, "Fucking hell, Bella!"

His release pushed me over the edge and I came so hard I could feel myself squirt as he started to pull out of me.

"Oh fuck, Edward, yes," I screamed as my body convulsed around him. I could feel the wetness seeping down my legs and all over him.

"Edward, fuck so good," I murmured as I felt myself trembling.

I collapsed onto the bed as I felt him let go of my hips.

He laid down next to me and he pulled me into his arms.

I felt so not there, like everything inside me has turned to jello.

I have never came so intensely as I just did. I had no words and I clutched at his arms as I trembled still.

"Baby, talk to me," he said softly.

I couldn't formulate any words.

He moved me so he can look in my eyes.

His eyes looked worried as they surveyed the tears in mine.

"Oh God, Bella. I hurt you didn't I?"

"No, it's not that at all," I rushed to tell him.

"Then what's wrong, baby? You have tears in your eyes. I had to do something that hurt you."

"I just...I've never experienced anything like that, Edward...I just am overcome with happiness, like I can't keep it all inside me."

"You're not hurt? I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, baby."

"No, Edward," I told him giving him a kiss. "I've never felt so good in my life."

"Baby this was all about you and believe me that was one hell of a fabulous fucking orgasm."

"Edward, you always take such good care of me. I just want to take care of you too."

"Another time, baby, this was your day. Besides, it's infinitely harder for me to have more than one."

"Maybe later tonight?" I asked as I ran my hand down his chest.

"You are a vixen, baby."

"I try," I said with a yawn.

"Sleep love, I've got you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Mmm..my Edward."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and Bella was sitting up looking down at me.

She had her hair over one shoulder as she ran her hand up and down my chest.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Baby, what are you doing up so early? Didn't I wear you out enough last night?" I asked with a smirk.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, and is it later now?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"A little eager, baby?"

"Of course. I want to make you feel good, Edward."

"Baby, you always do. You don't need to do anything for me."

She looked down at her hands that held the sheet.

I pulled the sheet from her hand and looked down at her body, "Baby, why are you hiding?"

"You don't want me to make you feel good anymore. I guess I don't look the same to you anymore."

"Baby, you are more gorgeous than ever, I just don't want you to feel you have to."

"I want to Edward, you always make me feel special."

I slid the sheet off me, revealing my growing hard on, "Well I can't deny you something you want."

She straddled my knees and wrapped her hand around me, stroking me slow and hard.

She watched my face with her intense, beautiful eyes - I loved watching her watch me.

She scooted further down my legs and flashed me a sexy smile before plunging her lips over me.

She sucked me hard and as much as I wanted to watch I can't help but let my head fall back with a moan.

She moved her hand in unison with her mouth, "Fuck, baby."

I can feel myself growing harder from her touch and her lips, if that is even possible.

She pulled me from her mouth and slowly ran her tongue over and around the ridge on the tip of my dick.

I had to stop myself from thrusting upwards into mouth.

"Fuck Bella," I gritted out through my teeth.

She grazed her teeth over my tip and across the ridge, sending shivers down my spine.

Her tongue massaged over my tip before she plunged me back in her mouth. "Fuck yeah, baby," I groaned out.

I slipped my hands into her hair and slightly guided her up and down.

"That's it baby, fuck just like that."

She sucked me hard as her hand moved in time with her lips.

She continued to move on me and I thrusted just a bit into her mouth - its so good.

I kneaded my fingers in her hair as I stiffened and released hard in her mouth, "Fuck, Bella."

She continued to suck me and lick me as she swallowed every drop.

She released me with a pop as she sat up and wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger.

"Mmm... you taste so fucking good, Edward," she said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say to my wife, she was the most sexiest, amazing woman I have ever met.

She loved me enough that she wanted to please me in any way possible.

I pulled her up to me and kissed her hard on the lips.

I pushed my tongue passed her lips and claimed her mouth.

Her hands went to the back of my hair as I savored the taste of her mouth.

I pulled my mouth from hers and looked in her eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman ever and not for what you just did for me."

I ran my finger over her bottom lip, and then I leaned in and kissed her again.

"No woman has ever made me feel the way you do. No woman will ever touch my heart the way that you have. No woman has ever loved me the way you do. You are my life. I love you so much."

I pulled her down on the bed next to me and wrapped her in my arms.

I loved the feel of her in my arms.

"Edward, thank you for making my birthday so special. You always put up with my insecure moments, and you never yell about them. I'm just so scared that you won't find me attractive since I had Bailey. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

She laid her head on my chest and I felt the tears roll from her eyes.

"You'll never lose me, baby."

"I'm just so scared after what happened with Emmett. I don't know what I would do, Edward."

"We've beefed our security - we are all going to be extra careful."

She nodded her head and kissed right over my heart.

"Baby, you say the word and I'll walk away from this part of my life. One word from you and it's gone."

"No Edward. I don't want you to give up anything. I love that you are so willing to give it up, but you are meant to lead this family one day and as scared as I am, I trust you and I believe you are capable of keeping us and you safe. Besides I could never ask you to give up something you are so good at. I love you, every part of you."

She was so supportive of me, and I would so walk away from my family if she said the word.

"Baby, I love you so much. You are always so supportive of me. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I love you, of course I support you. I'm not sure what I'd like to do yet," she said sounding a little unsure of herself.

"No hurry love. If you want to go to college or anything, I can make it happen. Let's go take a shower and then pick up our baby girl."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

I helped her up and we walked into our bathroom.

I turned on the water and made sure it wasn't too hot.

As we stepped in, I reached for the soap and a washcloth and started to wash Bella.

She lifted her arms so that I could wash under her arms.

She was absolutely the most beautiful woman ever. I don't care what she thinks, she is beautiful.

Even with the extra curves.

I loved them.

I pulled her under the water to get the soap off of her body, she just smiled up at me.

Now she reached for a washcloth and lathered it with soap before running it over my body.

After she was done, she pulled me under the water so I could get the soap off of me.

I turned the water off and reached for the towels.

I gave one to her and then wrapped the other around my waist.

I couldn't wait to go get Bailey. I missed her a lot but I was grateful that my mother suggested keeping her, last night was awesome.

We got dressed quietly and then we left to go to my parents.

"Baby, are you excited about Italy?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to go. It will be even better because I get to go with you, but I'll miss Bailey so much."

"True, I'll miss her too. But I want us to go on our honeymoon and I want to give you the world."

"Edward, you have given me everything I could ever want. I have you and our daughter."

"You have given me everything I never knew I wanted until I met you. You and Bailey are my everything."

We were quite the pair. I never knew that love was like this, meeting Bella that day in the diner was like fate.

If I wouldn't have come in for breakfast I may not have met her and I can't think of my life without her.

I squeezed her hand as we pulled in the driveway of my parents house.

I parked the car and quickly got out of the car, and opened her door for her.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Her hands went up into my hair and our tongues massaged each others.

"Oh my God, didn't you guys fuck enough last night?" Alice asked from her car.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice," I told her.

Bella giggled, as she stood on tippy toes and crashed her lips to mine and moaning loudly as our tongues moved against each other.

"Geez guys, I don't want to see you two going at it. Find a room," she huffed as she stomped off.

Bella pulled away and we walked into the house.

"Hey Mom," she called as we went in the living room.

My mom looked up and smiled, with a tears forming in her eyes. She still hasn't got used to Bella calling her mom.

"How was your birthday night?"

Bella blushed and I smiled at my mom.

"No words needed, your faces say everything," she laughed as my dad came in carrying Bailey in his arms.

As soon as Bella saw Bailey she went rushing to my dad's side and he laid Bailey gently in Bella's arms.

"Mommy missed you so much," she cooed as she kissed Bailey's forehead.

I walked over to them and ran my finger over Bailey's forehead.

"Daddy missed you too," I said as I heard my mother's camera clicking away.

"Mom, why are you taking pictures?" I asked.

"I couldn't miss these sweet family moments. You'll thank me one day, Edward."

"Was she any trouble?" Bella asked.

"This little angel? Not one bit of trouble."

"Good. I'm glad about that," Bella said as she cuddled Bailey.

"We can't wait for Italy," Dad said, "It was fun having a baby in the house. We can't wait to have more grandchildren."

"Dad, we're not ready for more yet," I said as I looked at my wife and daughter.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about you and Bella. I do I have two other children who can give me grandchildren."

I smiled as my mind wandered to thinking of Bella pregnant again. I so loved seeing her so full with our children.

"Edward," Bella called.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out again. What were you thinking about?"

"Um.. nothing really, love."

I couldn't tell her that I was thinking of her being pregnant again. She would kill me.

"Uh huh, it was something because you had some weird look on your face."

"I was thinking about you in that little blue bathing suit I gave you and Italy, and how I can't wait to fuck you in a field in Tuscany," I whispered.

"I can't wait for that either," she said with a grin.

"Bella, we have to go shopping, as soon as possible," Alice said.

She's been so quiet, I didn't realize she was there still.

"Yeah sure, that will be fun," Bella said looking at Bailey with a smile.

I don't think she heard Alice at all, since when is shopping fun.

"Bella, come with me in the kitchen for a minute,"Alice said as Jasper walked in.

"Hey Edward, how was last night?" he asked.

"Great," I said as Bella handed me Bailey.

She followed Alice into the kitchen and I suddenly wondered what was up.

Conversation flowed about various things as I watched the kitchen door.

I couldn't help but think that something was up as Bella came out of the kitchen holding Alice's hand.

What the fuck is going on?

Bella smiled at me as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"Nothing to worry about," she said with a smile.

"Mom, dad, Edward, Jasper and I need to tell you something," Alice said, as she took Jasper's hand.

"What is it, dear?" my mom asked.

"Jasper and I are having a baby," she said calmly.

The room was silent, until I had to say something.

"Alice that is so awesome, I'm going to be an uncle. Congratulations, and Jasper a word of advice, watch out for the pregnancy hormones. Bella had crazy mood swings, watch out for Alice. She'll be ten thousand times worse than Bella was," I said giving Bella's hand a squeeze.

"I wasn't that bad," Bella said quietly giving me the up raised eyebrow.

"Baby, you had wicked mood swings."

Fuck, I'm in deep now. I'm not sure how to get out of it.

She pulled her hand from mine, that is a sure sign that I'm in deep shit.

Bella stood up with Bailey and went to get her bag.

Fuck, she is really mad.

"Edward, it looks like you're in the doghouse now," my dad said with a laugh.

"Yeah, no shit dad."

"Language, Edward," my mom said.

She was talking with Alice as they helped get Bailey ready to go home.

"Dad, how do I fix this with Bella?" I asked.

"You'll think of something, Edward. Just let her know that all her moods were so worth it."

"Thanks dad," I said as I got up and went to Bella.

"Are you ready to go, love?"

"Yes."

She turned to Alice and my mom and gave them a hug.

"Alice, we can go shopping tomorrow or the next day. Call me."

"Okay, Bella."

I put my arm around her waist and she pulled away.

My mom and Alice looked at me with a look on their face.

Fuck me. Women, they definitely stick together.

We walked out to the car and she handed me Bailey to put her in her seat.

She opened the back door and placed Bailey's bag inside.

I smiled at her but she just looked at me.

I fastened Bailey in and then opened the door for Bella.

"Thank you," she said.

Once she was inside, I shut the door and then got in my side.

The drive home was quiet and I hated it.

"Bella, tell me why you're mad."

"Are you serious, Edward? My hormones?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing - are you telling me you weren't emotional?"

"Really? To me it wasn't that bad."

"Baby, you yelled about the heat on the way to the doctor, you walked out of our engagement party when I hugged my cousin."

"Fine, maybe I was," she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Baby, every mood swing you had was worth it, to have that precious baby girl in my life. You are worth every mood swing. You remember when I was daydreaming?"

"Yeah, you said you were thinking about fucking me in a field in Italy."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about you being pregnant again. How beautiful you looked. How I loved seeing you so full with our child growing inside you."

"Oh. You don't think I looked like a fat cow?"

"No. I thought you were the sexiest woman ever, baby."

"I think you must be crazy," she said.

"You're right, baby, crazy in love with you."

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I guess my hormones are still out of whack."

"It's okay, baby, though you did have me worried there for a little bit."

"Why?"

"I was worried I pissed you off so much you might have changed your mind about me being worth it."

I pulled into the driveway and turned to her.

"Never, Edward. I may have been mad but you'll always be worth it to me. I love you so much. I'm sorry I made you feel that way," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure I've done my share of hurting your feelings and scaring you too. I'm sorry I made you think that you were too emotional, I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

I leaned over and kissed her. I wanted her to know that everything was fine between us.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

BPOV

I hated when Edward had to go away for work. I always worried about him when he was gone, and I missed sleeping with him.

I felt safe when he wrapped his arms around me at night.

We've been planning our trip and I was actually very excited about going, even though I would be leaving Bailey for two weeks.

I walked into his office as he was packing up his gun.

I felt nervous knowing he was taking it with him, but I knew that he always does.

"Baby, I'm almost ready to go," he said looking over at me.

I nodded.

"Your gun is locked in the box, I don't anticipate anything happening while I'm gone. But Seth is staying here with you, and make sure wherever you go, he goes too. Okay?"

I have a gun of my own now. Edward thought it would be a good idea, since when he goes on trips he takes his with him. He thought it would be best if I had my own gun. Its the same as his but the grips on the gun are different and it has my initials on it.

I think it just turns him on when I touch it, and I kind of like having it here when he's not here.

"Okay. I will miss you," I said looking up into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"No tears baby?" he asked.

"No, I know you'll come back to me."

"Of course I will baby, always. I'm just used to you tearing up when I leave."

"I'm trying to be strong. I don't want you to think I'm a baby that falls apart all the time."

"I like that you fall apart and then I get to hold you and make you feel good."

"Lol, Edward. You can still hold me and make me feel good."

He wrapped me in his arms and held me.

"I love you Edward, and I'll miss you so much."

"I love you too, and I will miss you. When I get back we'll be getting ready to leaving for Italy, and trust me we'll be fucking in some field in Tuscany.

"Okay, looking forward to it. Do I have anything to worry about with this job? Oh, don't tell me. I'll worry anyway."

He just laughed as he held me to him.

I hated that he'd be gone, but I don't want him to give up his job.

We walked down from his office and he went in to give Bailey a kiss.

She looked up at him and cooed. She loved her daddy.

"You be a good girl for mommy. I love you, Bailey. Daddy will bring you a present."

"What about my present, daddy?" I purred in his ear.

"What would you like, baby?"

"Just you home safe," I told him with a kiss.

"Damn, I was hoping you wanted something a little fun and naughty."

"Oh I do, but that can wait for that field in Tuscany," I said as I nipped his earlobe.

"Hmm... maybe I'll bring you home something naughty anyway."

I felt the heat rise in my face, "I think I might like that."

"Fuck, you know how much that blush turns me on."

I smiled as I took his hand and we walked down the stairs.

"How long until you have to leave?" I asked.

"I have about fifteen minutes before Felix gets here."

"Sit on the couch, and unzip your pants," I told him.

He did as he was told and I watched him take his hard dick from his pants.

I licked my lips looking at it.

I slid my pants down and straddled his lap, leaning forward I lined myself up with him and slid down on him.

We both moaned at the feeling of us being joined together.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to move - needing him so badly before he left, I knew neither of us would last long.

His arms wrapped around me, holding my ass tightly. Our combined efforts bouncing me fast in his lap.

"Fuck you feel good, baby," he told me.

We were both breathing fast and beads of sweat were breaking out on our foreheads.

"Fuck! Come on, Edward! Come with me!" I yelled.

I could feel him hardening inside me, he was so close.

"Bella, mm.. fuck you feel so good, warm and so wet for me."

We moved even faster and I pressed my lips to his, needing to taste him.

He moaned loudly in my mouth, and his fingers gripped my ass tightly, his fingers pressing into my skin and I felt his hot come inside me.

I clenched hard around him and pulled my mouth from his, "Oh fuck, Edward."

We held each other and kissed as our breathing calmed.

I slowly got up from his lap and pulled my pants back up.

"That was quick enough, huh?"

"Yeah, it was Bella. Fuck," he said as he pulled his pants up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I fucking forgot to wear a condom. Fuck..I'm so sorry, baby."

"I guess what happens will happen and we will make the best of it."

"I'm still sorry baby."

"Edward, I know you didn't mean it and it'll be fine. I love you, so no worries."

"Baby, I always worry. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Same here. I worry too and don't want anything to happen to you."

He leaned in and captured my lips as the doorbell rang.

"Damn Felix, the cockblocker."

"Hey at least I still wasn't riding you."

"True, I wouldn't want him to see that beautiful pussy of yours wrapped around me."

I couldn't help the blush the erupted on my face.

"You're so beautiful when you blush, baby," he told me, playfully swatting my ass on his way to answer the door.

"Hey, boss," Felix said once Edward opened the door.

Both Felix and Seth walked in the house, Felix will be going with Edward, Seth will be staying with me.

Edward gathered his bag and handed it to Felix who took it to the car - Seth headed to the kitchen, I think to give us some privacy.

Edward pulled me into a slow, deep kiss - taking my breath away.

"I'll miss you, baby, I'll see you in two days. Love you."

"I love you, Edward. Be safe."

I watched him walk out to the car and tried not to feel sad.

I watched the car pull away and waved until I couldn't see the car anymore.

Once back in the house I found Seth in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hope you don't mind," he told me with his mouth full of food.

"Not at all, you can always help yourself."

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Alice will be here in a couple hours - we are going to the mall."

"Cool. You know I'll be tagging along, right." he asked.

"Of course. I know Edward has told you to stick to me like glue."

Seth smiled confirming what Edward had told him.

When Alice arrived she was her usual whirlwind self.

"Bella, I'm so glad you agreed to go shopping with me, it seems like forever since we've been shopping. Here hand me Bailey while you get ready," she said all in one breath holding her arms out for Bailey.

"I am ready, Alice."

"Oh," she said, barely containing her look of disgust at my jeans and tee shirt.

"Seth, are you ready to go?" I called to him.

"Yep, I'll go get the car," he said, bounding out the door.

Alice and I gathered Bailey's things and took her out to the waiting car.

It didn't take us long to get to the mall.

It's not very busy today, probably because it's the middle of the week.

We loaded Bailey into her stroller, she is getting so much bigger and was looking all around as we walked into the mall.

Alice led the way, heading first into a children's store.

We picked out several little dresses for Bailey - the first one was sleeveless and purple on the top with a white skirt and little purple roses along the bottom.

We bought her another that was white with little strawberries embroidered on it.

The last dress we picked was bright blue with black flowers across the chest.

After we left the children's shop Alice dragged me into a shoe store.

Alice was like a kid in a candy store. She ended up getting five pairs, each with ridiculously high heels. I settled for one pair of black ballet flats.

Bella, you need to get other shoes than flats."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because with the lingerie I am planning on picking out for you, you need some 'fuck me' heels,'

she said with smirk."

"I don't need heels for that," I said rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh and I made you an appointment to get waxed today," she told me.

"I shaved my legs this morning, Alice."

"I'm not talking about your legs."

If she's not talking about my legs then...oh...OH!

I could feel the color crawling into my face and Alice just started laughing.

"You could have asked you know," I said to her.

"But then you might have said no, and I couldn't have that. You and Edward will both thank me later."

I rolled my eyes as Alice handed me a pair of blue heels, "Here, try these on."

The shoes fit great though I worry about walking in them.

The heels must be at least three inches.

"Alice, I'm going to fall and kill myself in these."

"You'll be fine, I have a feeling you won't have them on long anyway."

So when is this appointment you insisted on setting up for me?"

"After we leave here," she told me.

Oh Alice and her controlling ways.

After we both paid for our shoes Alice guided me to the day spa where she has booked my appointment.

As we were waiting my phone beeped with an incoming text message.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved it.

"Baby, I hope shopping is going well. Love you and Bailey so much. I miss you already. xoxo E."

"It's a typical Alice shopping trip -insanity. Bailey and I miss you too! Love you! xoxoxo

Alice left me in the day spa and took Bailey out with her.

I can't help but wonder if Edward will like this or not. I've never asked him what he prefers.

It didn't take very long and it did sting quite a bit, I'm glad I will have time to recover before Edward is touching me there.

After I finished and paid, I walked out to see Alice and Seth sitting on a bench, holding Bailey and cooing over her.

Alice smiled up at me when she saw me, and I just glared at her.

We headed to the food court area and grabbed some lunch talking lightly as we ate.

"Seth, have you heard from your mom and sister?"

"Yeah, she calls to check up on me and she understands why I left."

"Is she safe there?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one will touch them. Since my dad was an elder of the tribe."

"Okay," I smiled at him.

Sometimes I forget how much he's given up for me.

After lunch we headed to a lingerie shop - Seth excused himself and went into the video game store across the hall.

Alice and I walked through the racks of teddys, nightgown and corsets - Alice holding up this one and then the next until she finds one that catches her eye. It's a blue lacy baby doll type with spaghetti straps and a plunging front. The shirt part will barely cover the little panties that go with it.

"This is it, Bella! This will go perfect with the shoes and Edward is going to blow his load as soon as he sees this on you."

I blushed at her description, but I know what she means - Edward is going to love this.

We went to pay for it and then we waited for Seth to finish in the game store.

Bailey was getting fussy, so I knew this shopping trip was coming to an end.

Seth drove us to Carlisle and Esme's - we had all been invited over for dinner.

I'm sure Edward had something to do with it, he doesn't like us being home alone.

I don't mind it, I hate when Edward is gone. I miss him so much.

Seth pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

He looked around to make sure that no one was out there before he opened the door.

He takes his job of guarding me and Bailey seriously.

He opened the door and he even carried Bailey inside for me.

Once we were in the house, we heard the familiar laugh of Emmett.

It wasn't as boisterous but it was getting there.

"Hey little sis," he called when he saw me.

"Hey Emm,'I said sitting next to him.

"I can't believe my brother up and left you alone. If you were married to me, I'd never leave you alone," he smirked.

I went to slap him on the head, but Rosalie did it for me.

"Ow.. Rosie that hurt."

"Too bad, you don't say sh.. stuff like that to your brother's wife," she said as she smiled at Bailey.

Dinner was a fun time, between Emmett and Seth talking about video games and us women talking about baby shower ideas for Alice.

Bailey was getting hungry so I excused myself to go into one of the guest rooms to feed her.

As I was feeding her, my mind wandered back to this morning and the sex we had. We forgot the condom, I wasn't worried about it really. There is a chance that I won't get pregnant.

If I did, we will be okay with it.

I switched Bailey to the other side and watched her nurse.

She looked like Edward so much right now, how he scrunches up his nose when he's thinking hard and the way he sometimes sleeps with his hand on my breast.

I can't wait until she is old enough for Edward to teach her to play the piano. I can envision him with her on his lap pressing her little fingers to the keys.

She has his fingers, long and slender. Thank God she doesn't have my hands.

I burped her and went back downstairs to where everyone else was in the living room.

"Bella, can I hold my niece?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I said placing her in his arms.

"She truly looks like you, Bella. That's a good thing," he said with a laugh.

"I think she looks a lot like Edward, and that is a good thing," I said glaring at him.

I was starting to get sleepy, so I told Seth it was time to go.

I got Bailey situated in her carrier and told everyone goodnight.

Seth carried Bailey to the car and made sure that she was secured.

I got in and put my seatbelt on as she started the car.

It was quiet in the car, just the sound of the tires on the pavement and the sound of Bailey breathing.

About halfway home Seth's phone rang, and he put it on speakerphone so that he could keep his hands on the wheel.

"Clearwater," he said.

"Hey Seth, how are you?" his mom said.

"I'm good. I'm driving Bella home now. What's up?"

"Hi Bella."

Hi Mrs. Clearwater," I said quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Billy Black is planning something, I don't know what it is though."

"Thanks mom, the Cullen's have beefed up security and are on top of the situation."

"I overheard Billy and Renee Swan talking and it sounds big, whatever it is."

"Thanks mom, I will let Edward know. Keep your ears open and be safe. If it get too much there, I'm sure Edward can get you and Leah out."

"I'm fine, they won't touch us, because of your father. He would've been so proud of you, Sethy."

"I know mom. Don't call me that. I'm a man now."

"Okay, but you'll always be my Sethy. I'll talk to you more later."

"Bye mom."

He hung up.

"Bella, do you think I should call Edward?"

"Yes, but you don't need to rush and tell him now. He already knows to be on the look out for them."

"Okay, " he said as he pulled up into the driveway.

He got out and checked the property making sure nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He took his job seriously, which was awesome for is age.

He's grown a lot since being with Esme and Carlisle.

Once he deemed it safe, he opened the door for me and then got Bailey out for me.

He handed her to me and then he got all of my shopping bags.

We walked inside and I went to put Bailey to bed as he locked up everything and set the alarm.

I came out of Bailey's room to go to mine and he had my shopping bags by my door.

He was so good to me.

I went in my room, but it felt lonely. I hated sleeping in the bed without Edward.

I changed into Edward's shirt and laid down clutching his pillow.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

EPOV

I was sitting in a meeting with some associates.

They were arguing over some percentage points and I was getting annoyed.

I wanted to go out and find my girls some presents, since I promised both of them something.

I sat there twisting my wedding ring on my finger.

"Listen, my family is being fair by offering you split of the profits, usually they take the bigger part of profits. But my uncle feels that the forty/sixty split fits best in this situation. But if you are not inclined to take it, we would cut all ties with our organization and you would no longer be under Cullen protection."

"We.. don't want to cut ties with your family, we just want more of the profits," one of the men said.

"Well, I'm sorry. My uncle isn't going to take any less than forty percent. He usually takes more than forty."

This meeting was getting on my nerves, and I just wanted to get home to my Bella.

They looked indecisive and I was getting annoyed.

"You need this deal more than we do. Our offer stands as is - 40 percent or nothing. Your choice," I told them.

The man looked at me for a while - I think he was sizing up if I'm serious. I held his gaze, unblinking.

He finally nods, "40/60 will suit us."

"Great, my uncle will be pleased to find that out," I said getting up.

I reached across the table to shake his hand, glad this is finally over.

"What's the rush? Come have a drink with us," the other gentleman said.

"Thank you, sir, but I'll pass this time."

I headed down to the car and got in.

Felix asked how it went and I told him fine.

We headed toward the mall, and the fun of shopping.

I like to shop but I'd rather be home with my beautiful wife and daughter.

Felix pulled up the the mall and got out of the car.

"If I'm not out in an hour, come find me," I joked.

"Sure boss," he said as I closed the door.

I headed into the toy store and started looking around.

What kind of toy do you buy a baby? This is why Alice is the shopper in the family.

I looked around at the various toys, and I saw these cute little dolls.

They looked really nice and not too scary.

They had one that had a cute little purple dress on and bronze/brown hair.

I think Bailey would like that and I'm sure Bella would like it since its purple.

I think I'll get it and this cute little butterfly rattle.

I walked to the cashier and paid for my purchases.

As I left the store, I wondered what to get Bella.

I walked around the mall and stopped at Lovers Lane.

Should I go in and see what naughtiness I could find?

I walked into the store that wasn't like I was expecting. Usually sex toy stores are dark and seedy looking, but this one was more upscale and they had a lot of lingerie on display. The toys and videos were in the back area, they also had a lot of role playing costumes.

So much to look at.

I know Bella would be apprehensive about sex toys, so what could I get for her.

I walked through the toy section of the store and I really couldn't see using any of these on Bella - I like touching her myself.

I think my lovely wife would be too shy to try many of these things anyway.

A game caught my eye just as I'm heading out - I think this might be something she would be a little more willing to try.

The game was a card game - each card had a different sex position on it and the object is to blindly pull a card and try the position - I think it could be a lot of fun.

After I purchased the cards I left the mall and went back to my hotel to call Bella.

I was so happy to hear Bella's voice - I missed her and Bailey so much - I ached to hold them.

Bella told me about shopping with Alice - apparently they bought Bailey some outfits and they got some new shoes.

She sounded alright and I was glad she had my family there to keep her company.

I hated that I would be away for another night - I hope I can sleep without my Bella. Maybe I'll order a drink with my dinner to help me sleep.

After talking to Bella and promising to call her before I go to bed, I ordered room service.

Hopefully after a nice meal and a drink, I can fall asleep alone.

I was glad that my meeting in the morning went really well, and that I am now sitting on the plane to go home to my beautiful wife and daughter.

I can't wait to hold them and to kiss them.

I was impatient as I sat on the plane going home, I couldn't wait to see my girls.

I couldn't wait to give Bella what I got for her.

I know she'll still blush about the card game, but it was way better than some of those toys.

The plane was finally landing and all I had to do was collect my suitcase and I'd be ready to go home.

After getting my bag, I made my way out front and Felix was there waiting for me.

Felix drove quickly - I think he knew how eager I was to get home.

When he pulled into the driveway it was all I could do to wait for the car to stop before getting out.

Bella had the door open before I was up the steps.

She ran into my arms as I opened them to her.

I devoured her mouth with mine, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around me.

It was a few minutes before I removed my lips from hers, and kissed down her neck.

She peppered my face with kisses telling me how glad she was I'm home.

I felt like I couldn't get my hands on enough of her...I just wanted to touch every inch of her body.

I slipped my hands down over her ass, pulling her tight against me - letting her know how much I wanted her.

"Edward," she murmured against my ear.

Hearing a throat clear behind me I reluctantly sat my beautiful wife down, but I don't let her go.

Felix was standing at the bottom of the step holding my bags and looking slightly embarrassed.

I reached for my bag, "Thanks, Felix. I won't be needing you the rest the day."

He nodded and got back in the car and drove away.

I turned back to Bella and walked her inside.

Once inside the door and my lips found hers again.

I pushed her up against the door and devoured her lips again.

When I heard a laugh behind me I could punch through the door - dammit - can't a man kiss his wife without constant interruption.

I turned around to see Seth standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling widely at me.

"I'll leave you to it boss. I'm heading back to Aro's."

I nodded at him and turned my eyes back to Bella, "There's nobody else hiding around here is there?"

She shook her head and looked at me with a grin.

"And Bailey is...?"

"Asleep," she said pulling me back into a kiss.

Her lips devoured mine now, pulling at them hungrily.

I moaned into her mouth and pressed her harder to the door.

Her hands clutched at the back of my hair, pulling me closer into her.

My dick was already painfully hard and couldn't wait to get it out of my pants and into her.

I pulled my lips away from her, "Bedroom baby?"

She laughed as she nodded.

I grabbed my bags and pulled her upstairs with me.

Once in the bedroom, I placed my bags on the floor and lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

I pulled her clothes off her as quickly as I possibly could and she did the same for me.

As soon as she was bare before me I pulled her leg up around my hip and pushed into her hard.

I'm surprised when my hips hit her - I knew every inch of my wifes body and she felt different.

I pulled back to ran my eyes down her arching body and saw the bare skin between her legs.

I pulled back a little more, still inside her and ran my hand down to the newly smooth skin.

"Bella," I groaned. "I love this," running my fingers between her smooth lips and finding her clit, rubbing it as I pushed into her again.

She propped her elbows up and looked down at where I touched her. "Surprise," she whispered.

I groaned low in my throat as I touched her a little harder and pushed into her with more force. I can't wait to get my tongue on her smooth pussy, but not right now - right now I needed to be inside her.

I continued to push into her hard and fast - loving the way her body arched up to meet mine - I will never get tired of her body.

She felt so good, and I couldn't wait to feel her coming around me.

I felt her walls begin to pulse around me as I moved within her, "Come for me, baby. I need to feel you," I told her, stroking her clit harder and thrusting in her wildly.

Her back arched and she gripped me tight with her fingers, her legs and her pussy. "Fuck, Edward! Yes!" she yelled, coming undone underneath me.

"That's it love, come for me," I panted feeling so close now as I pushed in and out of her.

I gripped her to me even tighter as my own orgasm ripped through me and I released hard inside her. The feeling of release was incredible. God I needed her so much...always need her.

"Fuck, yes Bella," I yelled as I held her tightly.

"I love you," she said quietly as I pulled out and laid beside her, holding her to me.

I stretched out on the bed as Bella laid her head on my chest - I love how she always laid her ear over my heart. Her hand drifted down over my stomach, tickling along my skin and her hand moved lower still until she touched my softening dick.

"We forgot again," she whispered as her fingertips grazed me.

"Fuck - I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be sorry, I didn't think of it either...I needed you so bad," she told me.

"Baby, I should've thought about it. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid that if you get pregnant you'll be mad at me."

"Edward, if it happens, it happens - I will never be mad at the product of our love."

"Bella, I just don't want to cause you any problems by my carelessness."

Bella sat up in the bed and looked at me.

"Edward, we were both here, I could have reminded you about it. But I was too caught up in the moment. So whatever happens isn't your fault alone, but mine too. Besides if we made a baby, it will be okay. I'll be fine with it and we will love it regardless if it's too soon."

I pulled Bella tighter to me, kissing her forehead, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

Bella shook her head as we heard Bailey making sounds from her crib.

"I guess our alone time is over for now," Bella said getting up from the bed.

Bella pulled on my shirt t-shirt as I grabbed my pants and slid them on.

I grabbed her hand as we walked to Bailey's room.

I couldn't wait to give them my gifts.

I went to the crib and picked her up. I gave her a quick kiss to her forehead as I laid her on the changing table.

I quickly changed her diaper and then handed her to Bella so that she could feed her.

I loved watching Bella breastfeeding her.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

I so wanted a picture of that, but I think Bella would kill me. I could always ask her about it.

I loved the way Bella held her close and closed her eyes as Bailey nursed.

Something about it was just so beautiful.

I wanted to remember the image for the rest of my life and a picture would capture it so well.

Especially when I get old and start to forget things.

As I thought about things and the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea.

"Edward, hey... where are you?" she said staring at me.

Busted in la la land again.

"Oh I was thinking."

"About what? You had a weird expression on your face," she said as she stroked Bailey's cheek.

"You and Bailey."

"What about us?"

"I was thinking about how much I'd love to take a picture of you and her just like this," I said waving my hand at her.

She blushed just like I knew she would. "No one else will see it, right?"

"No baby, your breasts are for my eyes only."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'll be right back."

I got up and went to get my camera. I was so excited that she was going to let me take her picture while nursing Bailey. Maybe I can get her to let take a few other pictures later.

I came back in the room and sat on the floor off to the side of Bella.

I didn't say anything, I just started to take her picture.

I loved the way that she would look down at Bailey or just simply smile at her.

Bailey's little hand was on top of Bella's breast, fingers spread slightly.

Bella turned her head a little and looked at me as I snapped a few more pictures.

She even smiled at me, and even blushed a little as Bailey pulled away from her breast and yawned.

Bella laid her against her heart and I couldn't resist taking that picture even though you can clearly see her breast.

It really doesn't matter these pictures are just for me.

I made my way over to Bella and leaned my head on her shoulder and just looked at them both.

I held the camera out from me and took the picture, I hoped that it turned out.

Bella laughed at my silliness but I wanted to capture the moment and remember it forever.

"Baby, I got Bailey a few things while I was gone. I'll go get them."

"Did you get me anything?" she asked.

"Of course I did, love," I said with a wink.

"Good, because later I have a surprise for you."

"I thought I already had my surprise."

"Nope, there's one more."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I went and grabbed the bags from my suitcase and brought them to Bailey's room.

I came back in and opened the bag, taking out the rag doll I hand it to Bella. She looked at it and smiled.

She handed it to Bailey and she clutched at it with her little hand.

I took out the butterfly rattle and held it up to her.

Bailey smiled and tried to reach it.

My baby girl loved getting presents.

I handed Bella the bag with her gift and waited for her to open it.

Bella pulled the deck of cards from the bag and just looked at them for a moment before blushing slightly. She opened the box and flipped through the cards and her eyes lit up. "These look really...fun." I was relieved she liked them - she had me worried there for a second.

"I'm so glad you like, we can try some of them out later."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

BPOV

After eating a light dinner and putting Bailey to bed, I was standing in the bathroom putting on Edward's last surprise.

The blue lingerie set actually looked good on me, it shows off my curves and the barely there underwear showed off my waxed pussy nicely.

The only thing I am worried about is the heels.

I hope I don't fall on my ass walking into the bedroom.

I could hear Edward in our room, it sounded like he may be getting impatient.

I took one last look in the mirror and then opened the door.

Edward was standing with his back to me as I came into the bedroom.

I took a couple steps and then the inevitable happened - I started to slip in my heels. I luckily caught myself on the wall but my hand hitting the wall made a sound, drawing Edward's attention.

He turned around slowly and his eyes widened.

His eyes started at my feet taking in the high heels. They moved up my legs and to the see thru panties showing off my waxed pussy.

His eyes kept traveling up taking in my breasts that are squeezed into the skin tight outfit.

He opens and closes his mouth several times, but doesn't say anything.

I'm feeling pretty amazing - I have actually left my husband speechless.

I stepped closer to him smirking at his open mouth.

He looked amazing himself - standing next to our bed in just his boxers.

I stepped in front of him and ran my finger down his chest to the band of his boxers - peeking inside, "Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?" I asked seeing his hard cock.

He made a low grunt in his throat and I took that as a yes.

His hands came up to cup my breasts pushing them even closer together and giving them a squeeze.

I pulled his boxers down over his straining cock - my mouth watering at the sight of him.

Edward still hasn't spoken a word and surprisingly it has boosted my confidence - I like that I can take his breath away.

I ran my hand along his hardened length, garnering a loan moan from him.

I dropped to my knees and pulled him into my mouth just the littlest open mouthed kiss before standing back up and grabbing the cards off the nightstand.

I shuffled the cards in my hand and held them out to Edward - he drew one and held it up for me to see.

The position on the card has me on my stomach on the bed and Edward between my legs.

I showed Edward the card and winked at him as I laid down on the bed.

I felt him step between my legs and heard his ragged breathing - I know he must love the view, my barely there panties are showing off my ass to him.

Edward's fingers hooked around my panties dragging them down my legs.

He left the heels on and moved his hands to palm my ass, rubbing his hands over my cheeks.

His fingers ran gently over my smooth pussy and he groaned low and loud.

"Fuck - so wet...I need..." he moaned as he pushed his way inside me.

His fingers dug into my skin as he grabbed my hips and drove himself into me reaching so deep I cried out in pleasure.

Edward pulled out and drove in hard again reaching even deeper - deeper than I thought possible.

"Holy fuck," I said.

He picked up the pace, driving into me again and again.

I could feel my walls starting to quake and suddenly Edward pulled out of me and moved from between my legs.

I whined at the loss of him and looking over my shoulder to see Edward picking up the cards and bringing them to me.

"Pick a card Mrs. Cullen," he said to me with a twinkle in his eye - my playful husband was back.

I picked a card and looked at it - this one had me riding him, only instead of facing him I'm facing away.

I turned it to Edward and watched him smirk as he settled himself on the bed.

I crawled up over him and slowly lowered myself down on him.

"This has got to go," he told me as he pulled the baby doll over my head.

He threw the baby doll to the floor and also took the heels off and pitched them across the room.

As soon as I was free of the last of my clothes Edward's hands go to my breasts and he pulls me back hard against him.

He felt so good this way.

His thumbs rubbed over my nipples as he thrusted in and out of me, bringing low moans from me.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby," he growled in my ear as his lips moved along my neck.

We moved together, me pushing back, him thrusting up.

Again I feel myself reaching for my peak and Edward was pushing me off him.

"What the fuck?" I asked him.

"Patience my love," he told me, kissing me deeply.

Edward reached for the cards again, drawing a card and bringing it to me to look at.

This picture has me laying on my back with my heels up on his shoulder and his hands supporting my ass.

When I handed the card back to him he looked at it and flashed me a delighted grin.

I laid back on the bed as Edward positioned himself between my legs.

He pulled each of my legs up, setting my ankles on his shoulders.

His hands reached down and held my ass in his palms and I reached between us, positioning him as he entered me.

We both moaned when he pushed in all the way - this position allowed him to hit even deeper than the last - going straight to my g-spot.

My heels dug into his shoulder as I gasped and Edward pounded into me.

His fingers flexed on my ass pulling himself even deeper inside me.

He felt so amazing I can't even form words, just moans and whimpering, hoping that this time he will let me finish.

Sweat was beading on his forehead and he was moaning loudly too - I can tell how much he's enjoying this position but I can also see he was holding back.

"Baby, don't hold back," I said to him.

He pulled out suddenly again and I was so disappointed I could cry.

"One more, baby, let's try one more." he said panting.

I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed into it as Edward goes for another card.

Edward pulled the pillow from my face and handed me another card.

This card had him sitting cross legged and me sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

Edward took the card from my hand looking at it quickly before climbing onto the bed and crossing his legs.

He held my hand as I climbed onto him, lowering myself over his cock and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I loved this position - I could look into Edward's eyes and see his love for me as our bodies pleased the others.

His hands gripped my ass firmly pulling us together in a smooth rocking motion.

He lavished my neck and breasts with kisses as I held tight to his shoulders.

My release was building again - I needed this so bad.

Edward picking up our pace - we were both panting hard, sweat dripping down between our bodies.

My walls began to tremble and Edward moved faster, capturing my mouth in his.

I moaned loud in his mouth and dug my fingers into his back as I exploded around him.

Edward pulled his mouth from mine as he stilled inside me and I felt his warmth fill me, "Fuck, baby," he groaned out, holding me tight to him.

I let my body fall back against the bed, "Thank god, I thought you would never let me come."

Edward chuckled quietly and untangled himself from me - stretching out on his side of the bed.

"You aren't really complaining are you?"

"No baby, not complaining."

I moved up the bed to his side, laying my head on his chest as his arm came over my shoulder to hold me close.

"Baby, I can't wait till Italy. Two weeks away from home, and I am going to find us a field so I can fuck you in it."

"You keep saying that, Edward. I'm really going to miss Bailey."

"I will too, but we need this and it'll only be two weeks."

"I know it will nice to get away from everything. Alice already has everything packed and ready to go in two days."

"Yeah, I know. She's a beast like that. She likes to take control of everything. When we were little she packed for everyone when we went on vacations."

"So she's always been controlling?"

"Yep, it's just who she is. Can you imagine how her child is going to feel growing up in her house?"

"Holy shit, I feel bad for him or her. If I ever get like her with Bailey, feel free to slap me."

"That will never happen, but I will bring it politely to your attention."

I smiled up at him and hugged him.

"I love you, baby. I could never hit you for any reason."

"I love you too, and you've swatted my ass a few times."

"If it bothers you, baby, I will stop, I don't want you to ever feel threatened by me."

"No Edward," I nearly shouted. "I love when you do it. It kinda turns me on," I said as I blushed deeply.

"I'll have to use that to my advantage, Mrs. Cullen."

We both laughed as he kissed me.

We ended up falling asleep tangled in each others arms.

It was during breakfast that Seth came to talk to Edward.

"Hey boss, I need to talk to you about a call I got earlier in the week," Seth said as he sat down.

"Seth, would you like something to eat?" Bella asked him

"Sure."

Bella walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, Seth?" Edward asked.

Bella returned with a plate of food for him.

"Should I go and do something else while you two talk?' she asked.

"No baby, you're fine to be here. We're partners, remember?"

She nodded and sat down.

"I got a call from my mom, she said she overhead Billy and Renee planning something and it sounded big."

"We are monitoring the rez quite a bit, but thanks for the info. How are your mom and sister doing?"

"They are good. They are safe there, no one can touch them due to the fact that my dad was an elder of the tribe."

"Okay, but make sure you tell your mom if things get too much that we can get them out. I want to protect your family also. You've been such a help to me and you brought my Bella back to me, and that is something that I will be forever grateful to you for."

"Thanks, man, that's really cool of you," Seth said.

"Anytime," Edward said shaking Seth's hand.

"Thanks for breakfast, Bella," he said as he got up.

"Your welcome, Seth," I said as I got up to go get Bailey from her swing.

As I held her for a moment, Edward reached his arms out for her.

I smiled as I placed her in his arms.

I watched as Edward cradled her to his chest, it always amazed me at how gentle he was with her.

Even Seth stood transfixed by the image before him.

My husband was such an amazing man, so kind and gentle but will kill anyone that touches what he loves.

I was kind of worried about what Renee and Billy were up to. I know with my mother involved it wouldn't be good, not after her last visit.

I know that Edward would protect us and nothing would hurt us, but who was going to protect him.

After Seth left, I cleaned up the breakfast dishes as Edward went to his piano and sat down with Bailey in his arms.

He propped her against his shoulder as he started to play quietly.

I could hear the soft melody flowing around the room.

I loved hearing him play and knowing that he was playing for Bailey made it even more sweet.

I wandered into the room and sat down on the chair and just watched.

He was so lost in the melody that he didn't even hear me come in.

Bailey was asleep against his chest, her little hand on his heart.

Just thinking about ever losing him brought tears to my eyes, I must have made a sound because he was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"Hey, baby, I didn't hear you come in. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about you and how much you mean to me."

"You mean just as much to me, too. You are everything to me, baby."

He reached out his hand and wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"I don't know how we are going to leave Bailey for two weeks."

"It will be okay, baby. Mom and dad will take great care of her."

"I know.. but it will be hard to leave her."

"Yeah it will, but we need this. Besides, it gives them a wonderful chance to spoil their granddaughter."

"I know we need this, besides you promised to," I placed my hands over Bailey's ears," fuck me in a field in Tuscany."

"That I did love, and I'm going to, baby. So hard that you'll have a hard time walking straight."

"I can't wait," I said as I smiled up at him. "But you can fuck me hard right now. No one is stopping you."

Edward got up from the piano and started for the door.

"Stay right there, Mrs. Cullen. I will be right back," he said with a smirk.

I watched him carry Bailey to her bedroom. I couldn't wait to see what he was up too.

When he came back to the library, he pulled me to him tightly and kissed me hard.

I pulled away breathless as Edward pulled me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands supported my ass.

I thought he was going to carry me to our bedroom but he carried me over to the piano.

He sat me down on the piano and undid my jeans quickly and yanked them down my legs.

I didn't have time to be surprised by his actions, as soon as my pants were off he's tugging my panties down.

Once my panties were gone he dropped his pants and boxers quickly, stepped between my legs, grabbed my hips and pushed into me hard and fast.

My gasps bounced off the walls as he pounded into me.

I arched my back off the piano to meet his strong thrusts.

"Oh God, Edward," I chanted as he kept up his impossible pace inside me.

His fingers dug into the flesh of my hip, pulling me to him harder and harder.

"Bella," he panted as I clutched onto his shoulders.

Sweat was running down his face and soaking through the shirt he was still wearing, his arms were quivering with the effort he's using to drive into me.

"Edward," I gasped as he plunged deeper into me.

I could feel my walls beginning to clench around him.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!" I yelled.

"Scream, baby. I wanna hear you scream."

He reached between my legs and rubbed my clit.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, Edward," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"That's it, baby. Come for me, fuck," he said as he pumped into me.

He pulled me harder to him, and I felt him stiffen and spill inside me.

As he released he let out a growl that vibrated through me.

It was the sexiest sound I've ever heard.

He leaned his forehead against mine as we held each other, trying to catch our breath.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the bench, holding me in his lap.

I moved my hands up to to his cheeks and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine. I love you so much. You always make sure that I'm fine and you take such good care of me. You are an awesome husband, Edward. Thank you for loving me and making me feel beautiful every day."

I leaned in and kissed him deeply, my tongue devouring his mouth.

I hoped that it would always be this way between us.

He pulled away and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, you brought me to life. I really would be nothing without you. You and Bailey are my heart and soul."

I ran my hands over his cheeks, wiping his tears away.

I kissed him softly and then got up from his lap.

"Come love, let's go shower before our baby wakes up."

He nodded as he took my hand.

I can't wait to spend two weeks alone with my beautiful, loving husband.

Even though I'll miss our daughter, I know she'll be safe and cared for by her grandparents.


	76. Chapter 76

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. We wanted you to know how much we appreaciate your support, your encouragement and your love of our stories. **

**We have recently taken down Midnight Sun, to rework it. We posted chapter 1 and we hope that you will read it.**

**ATL is going strong and should end close to 100 chapters. Keep with us... lots of fun stuff coming up.**

**As always we love hearing from you.**

**Special thanks to Stacie Ard, my lost twi sister, and to Opalaline ( writer of the story, Feral ** check that story out, its awesome.) Opal has been a major help to me and I'm sure you'll love her stories.**

**Thanks so much. Love, Sher**

Chapter 76

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella and went into Bailey's room. She was asleep in her crib and I stood watching her.

She looked so much like Bella when she slept.

Her soft brown hair curled at the nape of her neck.

Her little hand was pressed to her lips, as she gently sucked on it.

I couldn't wait to have more children. I never thought I'd want them until I met Bella.

Since meeting her and falling head over heels in love with her, I have changed a lot. I never wanted to settle down with a woman before. But with Bella I wanted everything.

When we found out about her being pregnant, I was over the moon. I wanted to be a better man for the both of them.

I wanted to leave the family business but after talking to Bella she made me see that no matter what I did, I'd always worry about them.

She was perfect for me and I'd spend forever loving them, and any other children we might have.

We spent last night talking and making love, it was like I could never get enough of her.

We had her stuff packed for her time with her grandparents, I was going to miss her so much.

She started to wake up, her beautiful green eyes opened and looked around.

She made a soft whimpering cry, and I knew soon Bella would be getting out of bed.

I picked her up and carried her to the changing table.

I quickly changed her diaper and carried her down the stairs to warm up her bottle.

I wanted to feed her this morning.

After her bottle was ready, we went back upstairs and into our room.

I sat down in the chair and watched Bella sleep as I fed Bailey.

I watched as she stretched her arms above her head and then she reached over to my side of the bed searching for me.

She sat up pulling the sheet around her, "Edward?' she called.

"Right here, love," I said getting up with Bailey and sitting on the bed.

She looked at me with Bailey and frowned.

"Why didn't you wake me when she got up?"

"I woke up early and went into her room to check on her and then she woke up. I just decided to spend some daddy daughter time with her. Besides we like watching mommy sleep. Don't we Bailey?"

I said looking down at my daughter.

I sat Bailey up in my arms, "Yes, mommy I love watching you sleep. You are the prettiest mommy ever."

"Seriously Edward, that was the cheesiest thing ever," she said with a laugh.

I loved hearing her laugh.

I placed Bailey in her arms and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you, baby," I said quietly against her lips.

"I love you too."

I left Bailey to Bella and went to put some last minute things in our suitcases.

I came back in the room and watched Bella with Bailey.

"Sweet girl, I'm going to miss you so much. Daddy and I are going away for a bit," she said as she wiped a tear away.

I loved watching my girls together. Bailey was captivated by Bella. She would look up at her and giggle. Her little hands reaching for Bella's face.

"Don't worry, Grandma and Grandpa will take good care of you. We love you so much," she said as she looked up at me.

"We should probably get the ball rolling, baby," I told her.

Bella got up with a huge sigh, "You're right, no use delaying the inevitable."

"Baby, you know my parents will take care of her and we can call and skype with them every night."

"I know, I will miss her so much," she said with a small frown.

"I'll miss her too, baby, but I promise you she will be just fine."

I jumped in the shower as Bella went to bathe and dress Bailey.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and took Bailey so Bella could shower.

I held Bailey and played with her as she cooed and grabbed at my fingers.

"You are such a beauty, baby girl. You need a brother to beat up all the boys that will be chasing you."

"A brother, huh?" Bella said when she walked in wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, someone needs to keep the boys away from this beauty right here," I said with a smirk.

"Do you want us to have another baby soon?"

"I'm not gonna lie, baby, I want to have more kids with you and whenever that happens is fine with me."

"I want that too Edward, and who knows we could already have made a baby or maybe when you fuck me in that field in Tuscany," she said with a sexy smirk of her own.

I watched as Bella got dressed, so was so beautiful and I could never get tired of looking at her.

Her body has gotten fuller since having Bailey and I couldn't wait for her to be pregnant again.

I loved everything about her, even her mood swings as crazy as they were.

"Edward," she called. "Hey, are you spacing out on me again?"

"A little bit, baby," I told her with a smile.

"What was it this time?" she asked as she pulled on her pants.

"You pregnant," I told her with a laugh.

"Hmm... what about it? Did it turn you on?"

"You always turn me on, baby."

"Even when I can't see my own feet?"

I laughed at her, "Yes, even when you can't see your feet."

I watched as Bella brushed her hair and put on some light makeup. She really didn't need any, she was beautiful without it. But I know better not to say anything like that.

Felix already had our suitcases in the car, and he was waiting for us at the car.

I've already spoken to my uncle about everything and he assured me things will be fine while we are gone.

After she was finished, I took her hand and carried Bailey down stairs.

I picked up the diaper bag and Bella checked it over and made sure she had everything for Bailey.

She was nervous to leave Bailey for two weeks, but I know my parents will take excellent care of her.

After she made sure she had everything, she smiled at me and I led her to the car.

Felix opened the door for us and I settled Bailey in her car seat.

I helped Bella in the car and then got in next to her.

Felix drove quickly but safely to my parents house.

I knew this was going to be hard once we arrived there.

But hopefully there wouldn't be a lot of tears.

We pulled up to my parents house and Felix opened the door for us.

I got out and helped Bella out of the car.

I got Bailey out of her seat, and handed her to Bella, she carried her while I got her bags.

My parents were waiting inside when we walked in - each with a sympathetic look, especially mom, she had been in Bella's place before.

Bella handed Bailey gently to my mom, reminding her of a few last minute things Bailey liked.

My mom listened patiently like she didn't already know.

Dad brought out a little play mat they had gotten for Bailey - little toys hung from the arches that crossed it.

My mom sat Bailey down on it and we all watched Bailey bat at the soft little toys.

Bella and I each knelt down and kissed Bailey's head telling her goodbye and after a quick hug to my parents and promises to call we were back out in the car.

She laid her head on my shoulder and cried softly.

I knew she was holding the tears back when we were inside the house.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"Baby, she'll be fine. My parents will take great care of her and you know they will spoil her."

"I... I know," she laughed threw her tears. "I'll just miss her so much."

"I know baby, I will too. But it'll be fine. I have so much planned for us," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She smiled and wiped her tears.

I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you for always making me feel better."

"No problem love. Just think long airplane ride, and I plan on taking advantage of the private bedroom on the plane. You and me, a set of handcuffs...do you like the sound of that?"

"Mmm... can't wait.. but turnabout is fair play, if you handcuff me, I get to do it to you."

"Feisty today, aren't we, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

"You just wait, Mr. Cullen - I have plans for you," she said arching her eyebrow at me.

I laughed loudly at Bella's playfulness, it felt good to be so carefree.

Once at the airport we boarded the plane quickly.

The pilot greeted us briefly as Felix put our bags inside and before we knew it we were in our seats, fastening our belts.

"We can get up once we're in the air, but for now it's like a regular plane."

Bella looked around the cabin - I can tell she's impressed, I can't wait to see her face when she sees the bed.

When we're at cruising altitude I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for Bella's hand.

She undid her belt and put her hand in mine. I pulled her behind me toward the back of the plane.

I opened the door at the back of the plane, revealing a double bed. "Holy shit," Bella said.

"What is it, baby?"

"I kinda thought you were kidding about the bed," she said, her eyes wide.

"I never kid about kink, baby," I told her with a wink.

"Have a seat, baby" I told her as I walked to our bags and unzipped a front pouch on mine - pulling out the handcuffs and shoving them in my pocket.

I walked to the bed, stepping between Bella's legs and tilting her chin up so I could capture her lips with mine.

Her hands reached up to settle on my hips, pulling me closer to her.

Instead of wrapping her in my arms like I would normally do I grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled until the buttons gave way, some flying across the room.

Bella gave a surprised gasp in my mouth and kissed me deeper.

I pulled her bra off quickly and discarded it on the floor.

I moved my mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck as I slipped the handcuffs out of my pocket.

I eased my hands down her arms until I reached her hands and pulled them gently behind her back and secured the handcuffs to her wrists.

"Oh," Bella murmured.

I kept my mouth moving down her body until I captured one of her pink nipples in my mouth.

She moaned and arched herself further into my mouth.

I moved to her other nipple, sucking that one deeply too.

When I moved my mouth off her she was already panting.

"Close your eyes, baby," I told her.

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

I stepped from between her legs and stripped my clothes before stepping to her again.

Taking my dick in my hand I pressed it to her lips, "Open," I told her and slid myself inside when she complied.

She sucked me in deep as I threaded my fingers into her hair and held tight, moving her mouth on me.

After a few deep thrusts I pulled away abruptly. "Lay back," I told her and watched as she leaned back until her back touched the bed.

I yanked her pants and panties down at the same time, exposing her to me.

Dropping to my knees I pushed her legs apart and sucked her clit hard, loving the way her hips rose off the bed - pushing herself against my lips.

I licked along her folds - pushing my tongue inside her. She gasps and I can feel her pulling at the covers, trying to get closer.

When I felt her getting close I pulled away and watched her squirm, panting and whimpering on the bed.

"Mmm.. fuck Edward."

I sat back and looked at how wet and delicious she looked.

I couldn't help myself I slid my fingers down her folds and gathered some of her wetness on my

fingers.

"Open your eyes, baby," I said.

She opened her eyes and watched me as I slowly licked the wetness from my finger.

"Baby, you taste so good."

She nodded.

I moved back in toward her, grabbing her hips and pushing myself into her hard.

"Fuck, Edward, I want to touch you," she told me.

"Not gonna happen, Mrs. Cullen - I'm not finished having my way with you."

I pulled out of her and then pushed back in quickly. Bella gasps loudly and I repeated it again and again.

"Don't hold back, baby, I want to hear you."

I drove into her again and again, her gasps turned to moans and finally her screams got louder and louder.

"Fuck, Edward! Please! Fuck me harder!" she screamed.

I pulled her tighter against me, slamming into her with everything I had.

She writhed and screamed beneath me, sweat running between her breasts - she looked so fucking beautiful.

Her walls began to pulse around me and I moved one hand between us, rubbing her clit as she came hard.

"Oh God, Edward! So fucking good!"

I continued my pounding rhythm until I exploded inside her.

"Fuck, baby, fuck!" I shouted, filling her with my fluids.

I collapsed onto Bella, completely spent and we lay panting against each other for a few minutes.

When she started shivering I got up and got the handcuff keys from my pants pocket.

I rolled Bella gently and unlocked the cuffs.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as soon as her hands were free and pulled me tight against her.

"Are you okay, baby? Are your arms too sore?" I asked against her ear.

"They ache a little, but it's a delicious sort of ache."

"I'm sorry, baby. I should've released you sooner," I said rubbing up and down her arms.

"It's not a bad ache, it's a satisfied ache," she told me with a smile.

"That may be, but I'm still sorry. I love you baby."

"Don't worry about it, I more than enjoyed myself."

I smiled at her, and held her close to me.

"Just so you know husband of mine, I'm so handcuffing you once we get to Italy."

"I look forward to it, wife of mine."

I picked up the phone and called the flight attendant and ordered us some food.

I knew Bella would be hungry since we skipped breakfast, and we worked up quite an appetite after all that fun.

When the flight attendant came in I could tell Bella was embarrassed about what they might have heard.

"Don't worry, baby, she stays up front with the pilot until she's called," I told her after the flight attendant leaves.

"So.. no one heard me screaming your name?" she asked with a shy smile.

How the hell she could still be shy was beyond me.

"No baby," I said as I sat next to her feeding her lunch and kissing her bare shoulders.

I loved this woman more than my own life and I intend to spoil her on this trip whether she likes it or not.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

BPOV

After we ate a lovely dinner, we settled back in the bedroom and laid in the bed.

I couldn't believe how domineering Edward was earlier when he made love to me.

It actually turned me on and I can't wait to use the handcuffs on him.

I couldn't help but miss Bailey as we laid there.

I moved from the bed and dug in my purse for the pics of Bailey that I kept there.

I looked her beautiful little face and felt sad that she was at home.

I felt Edward's arms come around me from behind and held me to him.

He looked at the pictures in my hand and smiled.

"As beautiful as her mother," he said next to my ear.

I nodded up at him.

"I miss her," I said holding his arm.

"Me too, baby. But my parents will take excellent care of her, and we need this time together."

"I know you're right," I said as I turned in his arms.

"Let's get dressed, baby and go sit in the seats. The descent into the airport will be beautiful."

We dressed quickly and headed back to the main cabin, settling into our comfy chairs.

Our plane began its descent and Edward was right, it was beautiful.

When we got out of the plane there was a car waiting for us. The man standing next to it flipped the keys at Edward and then loaded our bags into the car.

Edward opened the door and helped me inside.

Once Edward was inside he took off with a smile on his face.

The road wound through the countryside and I looked out the windows in awe - it was more beautiful than I could have imagined.

He held my hand as he drove.

We didn't need any words to fill the space around us.

The drive from the airport didn't take a long time, and before I knew it Edward was pulling up to a huge villa surrounded by trees and a very large sprawling field.

The house we pulled up to was beautiful and massive.

"Edward, this place is huge."

"It is, and I plan on taking advantage of every inch of this place, love," he said with a wink.

Just the look on his face made wetness pool between my legs.

I was so turned on already.

He got out of the car and opened my door, he took my hand and then walked us to the door.

Pulling the key out of his pocket, he opened the door and led me inside the huge foyer that led to living room with white couches and a winding staircase.

I looked around and noticed I was alone.

I walked slowly around inspecting rooms, wondering where my husband had gone.

I finally found him when I went upstairs - rummaging in my suitcase in one of the bedrooms.

"There you are. You left me alone," I said.

"I needed to check something real quick," he said as he tossed something at me and I caught it.

"Do you mind putting this on, baby?"

I held up the blue bikini he had bought me a while ago and a blue sarong to go with it.

I blushed slightly as I looked at the tiny bikini.

I'm not sure if it will fit me anymore.

Slowly I slipped my pants off and slid on the bikini bottoms.

I then took off my shirt and bra, I dropped them to the floor as Edward's eyes roamed over my breasts.

I smiled slightly at the way his eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"Do you see something you like Mr. Cullen?" I asked tying the top of the bikini around me.

"Hell yeah, baby. Everything," he said as he pulled his shirt off and then his pants.

He reached for his dark blue swimming trunks and slipped them on.

Once we were dressed Edward took my hand and led me out of the room.

He led me down the stairs and out the door to the patio, where there was a table set with a light lunch set up.

It was so beautiful out here, with the three pools in the background.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down.

After we ate Edward took my hand again and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me.

Edward pulled me over to one of the over sized pool side chairs and took a seat, pulling me down until I straddled him.

His hands settled on my hips and he pulled me close - his cock already hard.

His fingers slid up my body to the strings holding up my bikini.

He gave the strings a pull and my top fell off and he tossed it to the side.

His hands go immediately to my breasts, kneading them between his fingers.

"God I love your tits baby," he told me before his mouth enveloped one of my nipples and sucked it deep into his mouth.

"Edward," I moaned as his tongue swirled over it.

I rocked into him, rubbing against his cock, causing him to moan and press his teeth into my nipple.

"Fuck yes, Edward," I said as I arched into him further.

His hands moved down to the bottoms of my bikini and sarong and he gripped at the ties, pulling them frantically and tossing them to the side.

My hands slipped down into the waistband of his trunks and grabbed his cock and squeezed it in my palm.

"Fuck, Bella! Take them off, baby - I need to be in you."

I stood up and pulled his swim trunks off and then I climbed back into his lap.

I grabbed his cock and lined myself up with him, plunging myself down hard on him.

"Fuck, baby!" he grunted out around my breast. One hand still holding onto my other breast, the other gripping my ass and pulling harder down onto him.

I moved up and down in his lap, feel him hit deep inside me.

He's slamming into me hard, making me bounce off his legs.

"Fuck me harder, Edward , please!"

Both his hands moved down to my ass, gripping it firmly pulling himself even deeper inside me.

"Edward, fuck, so good," I murmured as he filled me again and again.

"You're so fucking good, baby, so good."

I feel him stiffen inside me and his cum gushed into me.

"Oh fuck, Bella.. mmm.. fuck so good," he said as he kept thrusting inside me.

He moved his fingers down to my clit and pinched it, causing me to go over the edge.

"Edward, fuck Edward," I screamed as my orgasm overtook me and I trembled above him.

I collapsed against him, peppering kisses onto his chest.

His arms encircled me and held me to him.

"I love you," I said after kissing over his heart.

"I love you too, baby," he said lifting my chin up so that he could kiss my lips.

His tongue pushed passed my lips and found mine.

Neither one of us claimed dominance, we just enjoyed the feel them moving against each other.

I pulled away and yawned.

Edward stood up with me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us into one of the bedrooms.

He laid us down and pulled the sheet up over us.

"Sleep love, I've got you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I could feel my eyes closing and I fell asleep wrapped in Edward's arms.

I woke up alone in the bed, but I could hear him talking to someone.

I got up and put the robe on that was at the end of the bed.

I walked into the kitchen and smelled the french toast and coffee.

He was sitting in front of his laptop with his boxers on.

"Baby mommy just got up," he said as he looked up at me.

He scooted back in the chair and patted his lap.

I sat down and looked at the screen.

It was my Bailey and Esme.

"Morning mom," I said.

"Morning Bella, its actually night here."

"Right. Hi baby girl," I said as Esme held her closer to the camera.

"Mommy misses you so much. I hope you are being a good baby for grandma," I said wiping a tear that fell from my eye.

"She is, Bella. She's a little angel," Esme said.

"Mommy is going to buy you a present sweetheart," I told her as she waved her little fists around.

Edward tightened his arms around my waist and looked at the screen.

"We love you, mom. We'll call again soon."

"Okay have fun and be safe," Esme said.

"Bye sweet girl, mommy and daddy love you so much," I said as I looked at our baby girl.

"I love you too, mommy and daddy," Esme said as she lifted Bailey towards the screen and moved her hand to wave at us.

Edward nodded to his mom and then he disconnected from skype.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face against the side of his neck.

I pulled away, "I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine Bella, I miss her too," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

I opened my mouth to him and he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Not for food," I said as I got off his lap and got on my knees.

I moved my hand over his morning erection.

I ran my hand over him and he hardened more under my touch.

"How about a rain check, baby. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I suppose you're right - my stomach is grumbling," I told him with a deep sigh - I wish I could eat him for breakfast, but I don't think that will help my stomach.

I nodded as I took a seat at the table as he went to make our plates.

As we ate I couldn't help but think of the things I wanted to do to him.

I knew I wanted to handcuff him to the bed and give him the best blow job that I've ever given him.

Then maybe I'll ride him like I've never have before.

I don't know if I can be as bold and confident as I want to, sometimes I don't feel as beautiful as before I had Bailey.

"Baby? Bella? Where are you?" he said as he touched my arm.

"Hmm.. no where. Just thinking."

"About ?"

"You and me."

"What about us, love?"

"I was thinking about what I want to do to you after we are done eating, and hoping that I'm bold and confident enough to do it," I said with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't you be, baby?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"I want to use those handcuffs on you."

"What else baby? I can tell there was more you were thinking about."

"Now that's a surprise my love."

"I'm not talking about sex, baby. Your thoughts were somewhere else."

"Oh...umm...I...I don't feel as beautiful as before Bailey was born - my body is so different."

I heard him growl slightly and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Love, you are as beautiful if not more beautiful than before Bailey. Your body is different, but it's fucking perfect for me. You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. . You make my body react to you when you just touch my arm. I get hard from just kissing you. You are so sexy and beautiful."

"You make me believe it. You make me feel beautiful."

"I want you to believe, because its the truth. I will tell you everyday. You saw it in the pictures that Alice took, you just have to own it, baby," he said as he stood up and took our plates to the sink.

"Thank you for loving me so much."

"Your welcome, love."

I stood up and walked to him, and took his hand and led us to the bedroom.

As we walked to the bedroom, I asked him where the handcuffs were.

He replied that they were in the side pocket of his suitcase.

I let go of his hand to get the handcuffs.

Once I had the handcuffs in my hand I turned around to him.

"Lay back on the bed," I ordered.

He complied right away.

I liked that.

I straddled his legs and ran my fingertips down his chest.

His hands reached for me but I caught him by the wrists and pushed his hands back to the bed.

"I get to do all the touching now."

I pulled the handcuffs off the bed and unlocked one of them.

I brought it to his wrist and secured it to the wrought iron headboard.

I did the same thing to his other wrist.

"Is that too tight, baby?" I asked as I moved down the bed.

"No," he said.

I gripped his boxers in my hands and pulled them down and off.

His erection sprang free and stood tall and proud.

I moved back up to his mouth and shoved my tongue deep in his mouth feeling the vibration of his moan run through me.

When I pulled away he was panting heavily and his eyes were filled with lust.

I kissed down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples with my tongue and my teeth.

His breath came out in a hiss and his hips rose slightly from the bed.

"Don't move," I told him.

He held still as I continued to move my lips further south - nipping along his hips, kissing everywhere except where he wanted me to.

Edward let out a growl of frustration and I smiled as I took his cock in my hand and kissed the tip.

I ran my tongue slowly along the ridge, as he moved his hips off the bed.

I moved my mouth from him, "I told you to hold still."

He let his hips back down to the bed and I moved him into my mouth.

I sucked slow and deep, taking as much of him in as I can.

He groaned as he hit the back of my throat and I pulled him back out.

I slid him back in again and ran my tongue up and down his shaft, savoring the taste of him and enjoying the sounds I was getting out of him.

I moved my hand and mouth together, pumping and sucking him smoothly.

"Bella, fuck. I love your mouth, so warm and wet," he murmured as he tried to remain still.

I liked hearing how turned on he was - it makes me feel powerful.

I popped him out of my mouth and listened to his groan of disappointment.

I moved myself over him and plunged down hard onto him, my own moan escaping from my lips.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and propelled myself forward - we moaned out a "Fuck" in unison.

"Baby, release my hands, please. I need to touch you," he panted out. His breath hitching as I moved hard over him.

I rolled my hips over him as I pushed myself harder on him.

I raised my hips off his until he was almost out of me before slamming myself back down on him.

I do this a few more times, loving the feel of him going deeper each time that I slide back down on him.

I can feel him hardening more inside me as I slide up and down on him.

"Fuck, I .. I need to to...uch you, please."

I loved hearing him plead for me to release him.

I placed my hands on his chest as I rocked over him.

Leaning down to kiss his lips, I whispered no against his lips.

Edward let out a loud growl - he was getting frustrated.

He nipped at my bottom lip as he lifted his head off the pillow.

He used his legs to push up on the bed, and thrusted into me so hard, that I screamed out.

Fuck, he hit so deep inside.

He smirked at me, knowing that he did something I didn't expect.

I slipped my hands up his arms as I reached for the keys.

He turned his head so that he could capture my nipple in his mouth.

He eagerly sucked and nipped it with his teeth.

I moaned loudly at the feel of his teeth against my sensitive skin.

My hands shook as I unlocked one handcuff and then leaned over to unlock the other one.

In one move he grabbed my hips and he rolled us both until he was in top of me.

His hands reached above me and grabbed the headboard - pulling himself forward hard.

"Fuck!" I screamed - he's so incredibly deep.

"I love it when you scream for me, baby," he said against my ear as he slammed into me again.

I felt it all the way down to my toes as I lifted my hips off the bed.

"Yes, Edward, more. Fuck me harder," I panted as I held onto his shoulders.

He pushed into me with all his strength, his muscles rippling under my hand.

"Oh god, Fuck," I yelled.

"That's it baby, scream loud for me. I love when I can hear you. I want you to scream so fucking loud baby," he said as he continued pounding into me.

I gripped his shoulders tight trying to give it back as hard as he was giving it.

"Fuck! Yes! yes!" I screamed louder and louder.

Edward pushed into me again and again, as his lips found purchase on my shoulder.

Sucking and nipping at the skin as he continued thrusting inside me.

I could feel my orgasm building and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as I pulled his face to mine, seeking out his lips.

I crushed mine to his as his tongue delved into my mouth.

He was so deep inside me, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Fuck Edward, yes," I screamed against his ear as he pushed in harder.

"Bella," he panted. "So close, fuck."

I felt him jump inside as he pushed even deeper. His eyes scrunched closed, "Fuck!" he yelled and I could feel the power of his release as his warm fluids filled me.

The feel of his power inside me was incredible and my own release hit me hard. My whole body clamped onto him - my arms on his shoulders, my legs on his waist, my pussy on his cock. "Oh fuck yes, Edward."

He pumped through my orgasm - lengthening it until we were both completely spent and my whole body felt like a limp noodle.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

His hands were on my face as he kissed me gently.

"Fuck love, that was intense," he said his voice coming out rough.

"It was, but oh so good."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked looking intently in my eyes.

"No, you didn't. How about you? I did leave you handcuffed awhile."

"I'm good baby. I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too."

We laid there holding each other and just talking.

We didn't get up until after one, when Edward said that we were going to do some sight seeing.

We went and took a quick shower together, and then got dressed.

He led me out to the car he rented and we drove off to wherever he had planned for us.


	78. Chapter 78

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 78

**EPOV**

I zoomed through the rolling hills on our way to a winery tour, smirking as Bella exclaimed about the beauty of the land.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise, baby," I told her with a wink.

She huffed a little. "You know I hate surprises, Edward."

"I do, but I want to spoil you, baby. Let me," I said taking her hand in mine and I slowly brought it to my lips, kissing the back of it gently.

"Okay. I know I can't win anyway."

"Just enjoy," I said as I held her hand in mine.

I watched as she leaned her head back against the seat and just watched the scenery of the Italian countryside go by.

When we pulled up in front of the old brick building a smile crossed Bella's face.

"Edward - I'm not old enough to drink."

"We're in Italy, baby. You are old enough here," I said with a smirk.

I parked the car and then walked around the car to open her door.

After I helped her out of the car we walked inside where hosts were already waiting for us.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the host greeted us.

I shook his hand and we followed him through the winery as he told us all about the winemaking process and the history of this particular winery.

I watched as Bella looked at everything in amazement.

When we reached the end of the tour we are shown to a small room in the cellar. There's a little table and barrels and bottles of wine.

A small snack was set out on the table for us and after the host poured us several samples to test he left us alone.

"This was awesome, Edward! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, baby. I'm glad you liked it."

After we sampled the various wines, I decided to buy a few bottles for our family as well as for us.

I wrapped my arm around her as we walked back to the car.

I helped her into the car and then I got in and drove us to our next destination.

I watched her as I drove through the streets, heading towards Castel Monastero, she looked so peaceful and happy.

I was taking her to a restaurant called La Cantina. I'm sure she will love it.

I loved watching her take in all the sights. Everything was so beautiful to her and it was like seeing Italy for the first time for me, but through her eyes.

When we arrived at the restaurant I opened Bella's door and held her hand as we walked inside.

The inside was dim lit by candles and old fashion lamps - the air almost glowed, very romantic and I knew Bella would love it.

I spoke to the maitre de once we were inside - he was expecting us and took us to our table, a more secluded one in the back of the restaurant.

"Edward, this place is amazing," she gushed as I pulled her chair out for her.

"I'm glad you like it, love."

"What did this used to be?" she asked looking around with sparkling eyes.

"It used to be a wine cellar - I knew you would love this place."

"I do, it's amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

Bella opened her menu and looked confused, "Edward, the menu is in Italian."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll read it to you."

I read her the selections and she chose a spinach tortellini in a cream sauce and I opted for linguini and mussels in a white wine sauce.

I also ordered us a bottle of wine to go with our dinner.

"So how are you liking Italy so far, baby?

"I love it," she said looking down at her hands.

After our wine arrived I scooted my chair closer and slipped my hand over her knee under the table cloth.

She smiled sweetly at me - I know she has no idea what I have in mind for her.

I moved my hand a little higher and watched her smile faltered as she hissed "Edward," at me.

"What?" I asked with mock innocence.

She shook her head as I moved my fingers a little higher, grazing the inside of her thigh.

"Edward...we're in a restaurant - people will see."

"No they won't baby, my hand is under the tablecloth, as long as you are quiet no one will know."

"Edward, we both know it'll be hard for me to stay quiet."

"Take it as a challenge, baby."

My fingers played at the leg of her panties, running back and forth before slipping underneath the fabric.

Her breath caught when I brushed my fingers against her flesh and it spurred me on.

I slipped my finger easily inside her - she was already wet, she's enjoying my little game despite her worries.

She covered her mouth to stifle her moan when I pushed my finger all the way inside her.

I leaned closer to her so I could whisper in her ear as I moved my finger in and out of her while bringing my thumb up to rub her clit.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, baby? Do you like me finger fucking you in public? Do you want more, baby?"

She nodded her head, gripping at the napkin in her lap.

When the waiter walked in with our food, I leaned back a little but added another finger and kept them moving inside her.

Bella was a brilliant red and her fingers twisted her napkin frantically as the waiter sat her food in front of her.

When the waiter sat my food down I said a few words to him in Italian. Bella looked at me in surprise - she recognized my business tone.

When the waiter left I leaned back into Bella and spoke right in her ear.

"Unzip my pants, pull me out, take off your panties and get in my lap now."

Her eyes grew wide as she turned her head to look at me, "But...but we're in a restaurant - we can't have sex in here."

I kissed along her neck as I continued to plunge my fingers in and out of her.

"The Cullen name has a lot of pull, even here in Italy, trust me, no one will come back here."

I rubbed her clit harder and pushed my fingers deeper, making her moan out loud - Bella looked around frantically.

I'm sure she's waiting for someone to discover us. It won't happen - even after all this time she still doesn't grasp the full power the Cullen name wields.

When no one checked on us she rose from her seat and I removed my fingers from her.

"But...our dinner...its gonna get cold..."

I pushed my chair out a little as she quickly stepped out of her panties.

"It won't have time to get cold, baby, this is gonna be fast," I told her as she unzipped my pants and pulled my already hard cock from my pants.

I guided her over me and plunged her down hard onto my waiting shaft.

Bella let out a squeak before clapping her hand over her mouth again and moaning loudly into her palm.

I hold tightly to her hips and slammed her down onto me again.

Her hand moved from her mouth and she moaned deeply as she gripped tightly to my shoulders, rocking herself forward on me.

"I don't care who hears, baby, let them all hear. Let them all be jealous that they don't have someone to make them scream."

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned.

I can tell she is trying to be quiet but it's not working - her head is thrown back and her breasts bounce underneath the thin fabric of her dress as she rides me hard. I doubt my baby cares very much who hears her.

Tightness builds in my groin and I thrusted harder into her, gripping her tightly to me.

"Fuck Edward yes," she groaned out, not even trying to be quiet.

Her walls gripping my cock pushed me over the edge.

"Fuck, baby," I moaned out loudly, holding her still on me as I came inside her.

Her walls pulsed around me and she chanted out my name as she found her own release.

I pulled her mouth down to mine kissing her deeply.

"Wow, that was intense," she said when she pulled her mouth from mine.

"See, public sex can be fun, baby," I told her with a wink.

She was beet red when she climbed off my lap and wiggled back into her panties before returning to her seat.

"I can't believe we did that and they didn't kick us out."

"I told you wouldn't we be bothered," I said digging into my food.

Bella took a bite of her food and looked at me curiously.

"What did you say to that waiter?"

I can't help the smirk that crossed my face when I answered her.

"I asked him if he knew who I was. He said he did. And I asked him if he understood what the consequences would be if we were interrupted. He said he understood."

"Edward," she laughed out , taking another bite of her food.

"What's the point of having power if you never use it," I told her with another wink.

Bella shook her head at me and went back to eating.

When we were finished with our dinner I stepped around the wine barrel wall and motioned the waiter back to our table.

As the waiter approached I could see Bella becoming a bit nervous, she didn't realize that if anyone heard us, no one was going to say anything to us because of our last name.

He stopped next to my chair and spoke to me in Italian as he kept his eyes on Bella.

I informed him in Italian if he doesn't keep his eyes to himself then I would gouge them out. I told him we wanted cannoli and to send it with another waiter. He scampered off to do as he was told.

"Edward, what did you say to him?"

"I simply informed him he needed to keep his eyes to himself."

She nodded and smiled a bit.

"I may have also mentioned bodily harm and that he shouldn't be looking at my woman," I replied taking a sip of my wine.

"Baby, you know I only have eyes for one man," she said as she ran her hand up my thigh.

"Feeling frisky, baby?"

"Maybe," she told me, giving my dick a squeeze right as a new waiter walked in.

He sat the dessert down, keeping his eyes on me.

Good, word has spread that I am not to be trifled with.

We sat and ate our dessert as my lovely wife kept rubbing me through my pants.

She was driving me crazy with every bite she took. She would moan and lick her lips.

It took every ounce of control that I had not to stand up and push her to the wall and fuck her right there.

We finished our dessert and I tossed some money onto the table.

I didn't care how much I left, I just wanted to get my wife home so that I could bury my rock hard cock deep inside her.

I wanted to hear her screaming my name over and over again.

The drive home seemed to take forever - maybe because Bella continued to rub me through my pants.

When we arrived back at our villa I pulled her from the car and walked quickly in the house.

I pulled her behind me as I went straight for the kitchen.

"What are we...?"

I didn't let her finish.

"You'll see, baby."

I pulled out glasses and another bottle of wine and a book of matches and headed out the back door.

I sat the glasses and wine down on the outside table and took the matches around and lit the small lanterns that hung around the patio and pool.

"Strip," I ordered once I'm back by Bella.

"What?"

"Strip - you're going skinny dipping with your husband."

"Is that so?" she said looking into my eyes.

"Yes, now do as I ordered you," I said as I ran my hands up her body.

I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

My cock was so hard, and straining against my pants.

Bella did as I asked and slowly removed the clothes from her body.

"Now take off mine," I told her.

She moved slowly to my side and slid my tie free. Next she popped each button on my shirt before pushing my shirt over my shoulders and kissing a heated path across my chest.

She moved to my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping slowly and then pushing my pants and boxers down my legs together.

My erection sprang free and I could see the desire burning in her chocolate brown eyes.

I stepped out of my socks and shoes with her help and she removed my pants and boxers, tossing them behind her.

"Suck it," I told her, pressing my aching cock to her lips.

She looked up at me through her eyes lashes and took me in her mouth.

She sucked me deep into her mouth as I threaded my fingers into her hair.

She slid me back out, swirling her tongue around my tip and right when I thought she would plunge her mouth back over me she moved from my grasp and went running to the pool giggling and jumped right in.

My mouth literally fell open...that little tease, oh I'm gonna get her.

I jogged to the pools edge and cannonballed into the water.

When I surfaced I swam right for Bella and scooped her up into my arms hauling her up over my shoulder and out of the water.

I gave her ass a sharp smack before sliding her back down my body.

"I never said you could stop," I told her with a smile and a wink.

"Edward," she squeaked as I let her back down, encasing her in my arms.

I crushed my lips to hers, and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

Fuck, she tasted so good.

I couldn't get enough of her as my tongue slid against hers, she moaned into my mouth as she clutched at my hair.

I walked us out of the water and over to the bed that was suspended from the rafters.

I laid her down gently as I spread her knees apart.

Holy shit, her pussy was sopping wet and glistening in the moonlight.

I felt my cock harden even more looking at her spread out before me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to fuck her into oblivion or bury my face in her pussy.

Such a hard decision, I could always do both.

I crawled between her legs and put my hands on her thighs.

I pushed them apart as far as they would go and I leaned my head down, I ran my tongue between her slick folds.

I stopped at her clit and sucked the hardened nub into my mouth and she arched upwards off the bed.

Fuck, I've never felt her clit be this aroused before.

I gently scraped my teeth over it and she cried out.

"Fuck yes," she screamed out as I did it again.

I pushed two fingers into her entrance as I continued sucking and nipping on her clit.

I could feel her wetness against my face and around my fingers.

I loved her taste.

Pumping in and out of her, I watched as she propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch me eating her out.

Her brown eyes were shining as her lips were parted.

She moved one of her hands to her breast and pulled and pinched her nipple.

She moaned and arched her back as I continued pumping in and out of her.

She laid back as I curled my fingers upward hitting her g spot and she gasped loudly.

"Fuck, fuck Edward," she said as she thrashed her head.

I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers as I continued to suck and nip her clit.

Her juices were started to pour out of her, coating my fingers and dripping down my chin.

I curled my fingers upward again as I pumped into her further.

I moved my tongue softly against her and licked her nub, as her body started to tremble around my fingers and she cried out in pleasure as she came in spurts around me and squirted her come all over my hands and my tongue.

"Holyfuckingshit, Edward, yes, yes, fuck me," she screamed as she panted and arched into me.

As her body trembled and shook, I eased my fingers out and watched as she laid back panting against the pillows.

I moved up her body, kissing every inch of her skin softly as I reached her lips, I kissed her.

Our tongues tangled together as we both moaned at the taste of her.

When we parted I couldn't help but smile at her.

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her lips were swollen from my kisses.

"Baby, I don't know what got into you tonight, but fuck that was so fucking awesome. I love you."

She laid her hand against my cheek and ran her thumb over my bottom lip, "You bring it out of me."

I moved my hands to her breasts and ran my fingertips over her nipples.

She moaned loudly as I pinched them, they were so hard and I wanted to suck them and nibble on them.

"Edward," she murmured as her eyes closed.

"I want to fuck you so hard baby," I whispered.

"Do it, baby. Fuck me, I want to feel your cock buried deep inside me, please," she begged as she rubbed against me.

I let out a low growl as I rubbed the head of my cock against her. She was already wet and ready for me.

I leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth and gently scraped my teeth over it.

She moaned loudly and pulled on the back of my hair.

I pushed her legs apart and slid into her hard and fast, fuck she felt so good.

"Grab the ropes, baby and hold on," I told her as I pulled back out of her.

I watched as she curled her hands around the rope and looked up at me.

"Lift your legs up, baby," I told her.

She did as I asked and I raised to my knees as I helped her place her heels on my shoulder.

I took a hold of her hips and sent the bed swinging when I slammed into her with all my strength.

Her back arched off the bed and her muscles tensed when she pulled at the ropes, "Oh fuck! Again, Edward, again!"

I slammed into her again and again as I watched her breasts bounce with each thrust I made.

Our moans and pants were all I heard, as my cock slipped in and out of her wet pussy.

I love the feel of her around me and the sound of our skin slapping together.

"Fuck me harder, Edward, don't hold back," she growled out at me. "Fuck me harder."

Her begging me to fuck her was the biggest turn on yet. I gripped her hips even tighter and let myself slam into her again and again with reckless abandon - my only thought was how far I can drive my cock into her pussy.

I grunted in my effort to fuck her with all my strength. "Fuck, baby," I roared as I continued to thrust violently into her.

"Yes, Edward. Fuck, you're so deep. More," she chanted.

I slid my hands under her ass, changing the angle just slightly and I'm able to hit her even deeper and slam into her with everything I have.

"Holy fuck," she screamed as I pushed in harder than ever before.

I watched as she shuddered and the sweat beaded across her brow and between her breasts.

Her walls quivered and clamped down on me hard as she arched and thrashed beneath me.

I could feel how close she was and I pushed into her more.

I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to tighten also.

"Scream it, baby. Scream your pleasure. Let the world hear how good I fuck you."

"Fuck yes, Edward, so good. Fuck..yes...," she screamed loudly as she came hard around me. "Oh yes, shit, fuck me. Edward, yes."

Her body quivered and shook under me, milking my cock.

Her walls gripped me so tight and I exploded into her with an unbelievable force, sending points of light shooting across my vision.

"Holy fucking shit, baby!" I yelled, as I gripped her to me like she was the only thing tethering me to the ground and honestly that's what it felt like - I feel like I will float away on euphoria.

I gently laid her legs down on the bed as I released my grip on her hips.

I laid my head on her chest and I tried to catch my breath.

I felt her arms wrap around me, stroking my hair and my back.

"I love you, baby, so much," I whispered against her.

"I love you too," she murmured kissing the top of my head.

I've never felt so loved as I did at this moment.

She was everything to me and I never wanted to let her go.

We just laid there holding each other, having no desire or strength to move. But I know we need to go inside before we catch a cold.

"Baby, we have to go in soon. I don't want you to get sick."

"Yeah," she murmured against me.

I sat up and pulled her up with me.

I kissed her slightly swollen lips and looked over her body, I could see a slight bruise on her hips and I hated that I marked her skin.

She watched as my fingers traced it and my brow furrowed.

"Edward, stop. I wanted you to fuck me harder and you did. Don't worry about these bruises, they just show what a fantastic lover you are. I've never felt so good in my life. You are always so gentle with me and I'm glad that we could fuck without any restraint. I love that you marked me, baby," she said as she kissed my lips.

I pulled away and started to say something.

"No. You are not going to apologize for this. I fucking loved what we just did, I want you to lose control like that again. I fucking loved it, I'm not a china doll Edward. I won't break. Feel free to fuck me like that anytime."

Forceful Bella, was fucking hot and my cock responded to her by getting hard, but too bad the rest of me is tired otherwise I would give in and fuck her again.

"Bella, I just hate that I hurt you."

"Edward, you didn't. I love you, no worries," she said as she got up and reached for me. "Let's go shower and go to bed."

As we walked back towards the house, we looked back at the state the bed was in and smiled.

The sheets were all messed up and had many wet spots from where our combined come flowed from us.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the shower.

I turned the water on and made sure it was the perfect temperature and then we got in under the warm water.

I gently and reverently washed her body and her hair, and then she washed me.

After we were done I carried her to the bed and laid us down.

We talked and cuddled, and then I slowly and gently made love to her until we both fell asleep tangled together.

What a beautiful way to fall asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

BPOV

I woke up encased in Edward's arms as the light streamed in through the windows.

I felt his erection pressing into my leg and desire shot through me.

I looked up at him and saw that he was still sleeping as I gently moved his arms from me.

I slid down the bed, pulling the sheet off his body as I wrapped my hand around him.

My body was a little sore from our fucking last night, but I'd never let him know that. Otherwise he'd never let go again like he did and I would miss it.

I loved that he let go and fucked me hard and I hoped he'd do it again soon.

His cock seemed to harden more as I moved my hand up and down his shaft.

I ran my fingers up over the tip spreading the precum around it.

I sat up and leaned down taking him deep in my mouth.

Slowly I ran my tongue over the tip and sucked him back in deeper.

I looked up to see if he was awake but he wasn't yet.

I sucked him harder as I heard him moan my name and I looked up to see his green eyes looked down at me as his hands gripped the sheets.

"Fuck, Bella," he panted as I popped him out of my mouth.

"Morning baby," I said with a smile as my hands wrapped around him and pumped him.

"Morning," he said as he ran his hand through my hair.

I sucked him back in and slid my tongue up and down his shaft.

I moved my hand and mouth together, sucking him deeply and loving the sound of his moans.

"Fuck baby," he said as he gripped the sheet in one hand and the other hand in my hair.

I felt him thrusting upward slightly as I sucked him in deeper.

I sucked and pumped hard a few times and then took some slower strokes - he moaned deeply so I repeated my actions.

I loved that I could make him moan that way.

"So good, baby...so good," he murmured closing his eyes and pushing his head deeper into the pillow.

I felt powerful making him feel like this.

I sucked him harder and deeper and thrilled to hear the growl rumble through his chest.

I felt him twitching in my mouth, signaling that he was close.

I hollowed out my cheeks as sucked him harder.

His cock jumped and my mouth filled with warm salty fluid. "Fuck, baby," he groaned grabbing my hair tightly and keeping me pressed to him.

I loved that he let me finish this time, usually he doesn't.

He released my hair and pulled me up to him.

He kissed me deeply as our tongues slid against each others.

When we parted he held me close to him.

"What a wake up call, love."

"I'm glad you liked it," I said with a smile.

"I did."

"You want to shower first or eat first?" I asked him.

"We can eat first, I'm starving," he said.

I got off the bed and slipped into my robe so I could make Edward some breakfast.

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I decided to see if we had the ingredients to make pancakes.

Looking through the cabinets, I found everything I needed and I set out to make the batter.

As I was heating up the pan, I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Mmm .. pancakes, my second favorite thing to eat," he said pulling me against him.

"What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"Baby, that would be you. Your delicious pussy is my favorite thing to eat," he said as he snaked his hand inside my robe and brushing his fingers over me.

I pushed back against him, "You are such a naughty boy - I love it."

He smacked me right on the ass and went to the table to watch me finish breakfast.

I cut up some fruit, and I looked up while cutting some strawberries the knife slipped and cut my finger.

"Fuck," I hissed as I dropped the knife and went to the sink to run it under water.

Edward rushed to my side and took my hand in his looking at my cut finger.

"It doesn't look too bad, baby, I don't think you need stitches, but let me wrap it and then you sit down. I'll finish breakfast."

He dried it and applied some antibacterial cream on it and then wrapped it up, kissing it softly and then he directed me to a chair to sit and watch him finish breakfast.

It was nice, but unnecessary. It didn't hurt that much.

I watched as he expertly flipped the pancakes and made the bacon.

After he made our plates he brought them to the table and we started to eat.

We both were pretty hungry after last nights activities.

"What is our plan for the day?" I asked taking a bit of my food.

"We are going on some sightseeing and a tour of a chocolate factory, and some shopping, and a few surprises along the way."

"I hate surprises," I mumbled.

"Oh well, I love giving you surprises," he said as he ran his fingers up and down my arms.

Edward stepped into the shower first and got the water adjusted to the perfect temperature.

I slipped in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He turned in my arms and leaned down to capture my lips.

His tongue delved deep in my mouth as his fingers slipped down between my legs.

I moaned into his mouth when he pushed them inside me and I rocked against his hand.

He pumped in and out of me a few times before pulling his mouth from mine and dropping to his knees.

"Put your leg up on my shoulder, baby."

I did as he asked and he slid his hands till they are cupping my ass cheeks and leaned down slowly, kissing my lower lips.

His tongue slid gently between my folds, flicking over my sensitive nub.

I moaned deeply, allowing my head to fall back as he pushed his tongue inside me.

He circled his tongue inside me and then flicked it over my clit again.

I pushed my hips forward wanting more.

He rewarded me by sucking my clit, grazing his teeth along it.

"Fuck, yes, Edward. Do it again, baby. Please do it again."

He did it again, sucking harder and grazing more firmly - it felt so good it's all I could do to remain standing.

His hands gripped me more firmly and he sucked even harder as I grinded myself onto his face.

I ran my fingers into his hair, holding him even tighter to me - I'm so close...so close.

He plunged his tongue into me hard and fast and then nibbled my clit.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Yes!"

He kissed his way back up my body, claiming my mouth once he reached it and holding my now limp body in his arms.

I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, and it was the most sexiest things ever.

We washed up quickly and then got out of the shower.

As we went back to the bedroom, I asked Edward what I should wear for the day.

"Anything comfortable and casual, love."

I slipped into my clothes choosing a simple sundress and ballet flats for the day.

You really aren't going tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"I told you that we are going sightseeing and to the chocolate factory, but other than that, I'm not telling you."

"Fine," I told him in mock frustration and followed him out to the car.

"Baby, I love surprising you. Let me," he said running his fingers along my arm.

I smiled at him, he's so cute when he has a secret.

Edward maneuvered the car along the winding roads as I enjoyed watching the beautiful countryside.

I can't help but look over at my handsome husband as he drives.

Such concentration on the winding roads, and a smirk playing on his lips as he knows that I'm looking at him.

When we arrived at the chocolate factory Edward came around the car and opened my door for me.

Edward took my hand and led me inside.

As we walked in, he gave his name to the woman at the desk and she showed up to the start of the tour.

She told us to wait there and our tour guide would be right with us.

A few minutes later, a dark haired man came in and introduced himself as Vincenzo and he'd be our guide.

I could feel Edward tighten his grip on my waist.

"Edward, not so tight. I only have eyes for you. No one else," I said as I covered his hand on my waist.

"I wanna make sure he knows it too, babe," he said with a growl in his voice.

"I'm sure everyone knows, why don't you just tattoo property of E. Cullen on my forehead."

"I don't know about forehead, but on the ass might be nice," he said with a smirk.

"You are incorrigible," I said rolling my eyes at him. "I'm not getting that tattooed on me."

"Excuse me, are you ready to get started with the tour?" Vincenzo asked sounding annoyed.

"Well since I'm paying you I guess we'll start whenever the hell I'm ready."

The look on Edward's face was menacing and if he had half a brain he'd apologize.

"_Stupido cazzo americano e la sua puttana_," the man said in Italian. ( _Stupid american prick and his whore.)_

I had no clue what he said but I knew Edward did.

His eyes got an almost crazed look in them and in one smooth move he let go of my waist, pushed Vincenzo up against the wall by his throat and drew his gun pressing it to the underside of his chin.

"What the fuck did you just say about my wife?"

"Edward! What in the hell are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Teaching this fucker some respect."

Edward tightened his grip on Vincenzo's throat, "Do you have any clue who the fuck you're dealing with?"

Vincenzo shakes his head and lets out a squeak.

"I'm Edward fucking Cullen of the Cullen family. You've heard of us, yes?"

Vincenzo nods, fear filling his eyes.

"Then you know what I'll fucking do to you if you don't apologize to my wife this moment and I mean really grovel," he growled before letting Vincenzo go and letting him fall to the ground at his feet.

Vincenzo coughed and raised to his knees, "A thousand apologies Mrs. Cullen...I had no idea...you...you may pick anything you like from the shop...free of charge."

He looked to Edward and waited to see what he thought of his apology.

"I suppose it will have to do, pathetic sack of crap - let's get this tour started."

I took Edward's hand in mine and tried to calm him down.

As we started on the tour, we stopped in front of some sort of chocolate machine and I ran my hand up and down his back.

"Edward, you have no fucking idea how wet I am right now. Your little display back there turned me on and I wish that you could bury your tongue in my pussy right now," I whispered in his ear

He groaned loudly, "You have no idea how much I want to lick chocolate off your sweet little pussy right now."

I moaned at the thought of him doing that as a gush of wetness soaked my panties.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Problem, baby?"

"Um.. no. I'm good," I said as I turned to listen to the tour.

Could this be over with already, I so wanted to leave.

Vincenzo led us quickly through the tour, either he sensed the tension between us or he wanted away from Edward, but he stopped us at the gift shop and told the cashier that whatever we wanted to give us for free.

Edward walked around for a few moments before selecting a can of chocolate body paint and some chocolate seashells.

"Baby, do you want anything?" he asked me.

"No, I'm good."

I opted to pick nothing - for starters the tension in here was killing me and secondly I can't wait to be naked with my husband.

We left the chocolate factory and got in the car.

Edward drove us towards town as I watched out the window.

"What did he say that pissed you off?" I asked.

"He called me a stupid american prick and he called you my whore."

I felt emotion fill my throat - no one has called me that since Charlie died, it's oddly unsettling to hear that someone called me that again.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"No one has called me that since Charlie did and it was just unsettling."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that, baby! The guy was a fucking moron."

"Its okay, you fucking turned me on when you pulled your gun on him."

"I did, did I? Are you still turned on?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm still so wet for you."

"Baby, take your panties off for me and spread your legs for me."

I slipped my panties off and spread my legs wide open.

"Touch yourself for me, baby," he said, his voice low, filled with lust.

"Edward, I'm .. I'm not sure."

"Please, baby...for me - no one can see you here in the car."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Slide your finger down into your pussy, baby - do it now."

I followed his direction and slid my fingers down into my moist folds.

I pushed a finger inside and pumped it a few times, waiting for more direction.

"Now rub your clit for me, baby. Tell me how good it feels."

I rubbed it and moaned loudly. "Mmm... Edward it feels so good."

"Give me a taste baby, I want to taste you."

I pulled my hand from between my legs and slid my fingers into his mouth.

I can't control the moan that escaped my lips as his tongue rubbed along my fingers.

He sucked my finger harder as I slid my other and down my stomach and slipped a finger inside my wet folds.

"Pump your fingers in and out, baby - pretend it's me fucking you."

I did as he asked, moaning as I pushed into my depths.

"That's it, baby. Fuck yourself. Tell me how good it is...let me hear you."

"Fuck, Edward. It feels so good, mmm, yes."

"Faster. Fuck yourself faster for me, baby."

I pushed my fingers in and out faster, consumed by the pleasure.

"Say it, baby. Say how much you love me watching you."

"I love when you watch me touching my pussy. I love when you watch my fingers rubbing my clit. Mmm... I love when you watch the wetness seeping out of me."

"Rub your clit for me, baby. Hard and fast."

I rubbed harder and the pleasure was so great I can't help closing my eyes, bucking up into my hand and moaning loudly.

"Faster, baby, faster. Think of me holding you tight and fucking you till you can't stand it."

I pumped my finger in and out faster, as my thumb circled my clit.

I felt my walls quiver and clench around my fingers, "Oh god, yes Edward. Fuck," I screamed as my release flowed out of me."

"That's it baby, come for me."

I looked over at him and the bulge in his pants was pretty evident.

I slowly eased my fingers out of my pussy and looked at the wetness that coated them.

I could see Edward watching me as I slowly sucked one into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue over and around the tip, sucking it deeper into my mouth.

"Mmm, fuck Edward.. that tastes so good. Now I see why you love it so."

"Fuck," he hissed as I leaned over to him.

"Do you want to taste baby?" I murmured as I unzipped his zipper and stroked him.

"Yes," he hissed as my fingers gripped him.

I reached my other fingers up to him and he sucked them, moaning around them.

Edward found a deserted road and pulled over.

"Fuck," he groaned as he pushed his seat back and unbuttoned his pants.

I took him out of his confines and ran my fingers over his engorged tip.

I licked my lips as I watched beads of precum seep out of the tip.

"Climb into my lap now, baby. I need you."

I could hear the need in Edward's voice and knew this would be hard and fast.

I hiked up my dress and climbed between him and the steering wheel, lowering myself onto his hard shaft.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Bella. You feel incredible, baby," he groaned out as he pushed up into me.

Edward slid down the straps of my sundress and bra and eagerly sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God," I groaned and pushed myself further into his mouth.

He reached behind me and grabbed the steering wheel, pushing himself hard into me.

"Fuck that feels good," I moaned and grinded myself against him.

His arms flexed and he pulled himself forward on the steering wheel again, slamming deep inside me.

"Fuck, baby, I can get so deep in this position," he growled out, pushing into me again.

"Edward," I moaned as I gripped tighter onto his shoulders.

He sucked my nipple back into his mouth, pressing his teeth into my flesh, making my walls quiver and clench around him.

"Fuck, Edward, fuck," I yelled, riding him harder as my orgasm consumed me.

He pulled himself forward again, hitting even deeper before moving his hands to grip me tightly - stilling inside me and releasing hard.

"Fuck, baby."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the back of his hair.

"I love you, Edward," I said against his ear.

"Baby, I love you so much, you are like air to me - I need you to live."

His hand wound around my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me hard as his tongue devoured my mouth.

I could feel him still buried deep inside me and I love that feeling.

I slid off of him and returned to my seat, giggling as I slipped my panties back on.

"What's so funny, baby?"

"Us...pulling off the road to fuck like mad."

"I just had to have you, baby - I needed you. Besides we are on our honeymoon," he told me with a wink as he zipped himself back up.

I giggle at him again, he is too cute.

"I need you too, baby. You fucking turned me on at the chocolate factory."

"I could tell, when I wrapped my arms around you and held you close to me, I could smell your arousal and my dick you so fucking hard. I wanted to find a corner and bury myself in you."

He started driving again and I watched out the window.

"Edward, can we skype home later? I miss Bailey so much and I want to see her," I said quietly.

"Baby, you never have to ask to call home. But yes, we can skype home later. I miss her too," he said as he intertwined my fingers with his.

I nodded and looked out the window thinking of my baby girl.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

EPOV

As I drove through the countryside, I looked over at Bella, she looked lost in thought.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked squeezing her hand gently.

She turned towards me with a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing Bailey and thinking about her.

"Baby, that's normal. That's what good mom's do, they worry about their kids, but we will call later and you can see that she is perfectly fine, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You never need to apologize for telling me how you feel, baby."

She nodded, but I could tell she was struggling with something in her head.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the fashion district, I turned to her.

"Baby, what are you thinking about? I can tell there's something on your mind."

"I...I'm struggling a little. I'm so used to being ordered around my whole life that I still sometimes feel like I need to ask permission or you will get mad at me for not asking. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it makes sense, baby. I don't want to control you. We are partners. I want you to be able to do whatever you want and not have to ask me for permission. I want you to feel free to go out and buy whatever you want, when you want it. I don't want to control you ever, unless we are playing around in the bedroom. But even then the control ultimately is in your hands."

"I will try to remember that - its just hard sometimes."

"I know baby, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me things now. I never want you to feel that you can't talk to me."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, love."

"I kinda like when you are controlling in the bedroom," she said with a smirk.

I leaned over and kissed her lips, pulling back I looked into her eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind a little playtime later, with me being domineering and a bit of bondage, " I asked nipping her lip a little.

"Nope, just as long as I get a turn also."

"Of course love. I love when you take control, your confidence in the bedroom is a real turn on," I said with a growl as I felt my cock harden at the thought of her in black leather and thigh high boots.

Perhaps a trip to some sex store is in order. I know exactly the one I'll take her too. One that won't be so overwhelming to her and I know they have what I want for my Bella.

I kissed her lips as I got out of the car and ran around the front to open her door.

"Are you ready for some shopping, love?" I asked.

"Sure," she said sounding more like I'm taking her to a torture chamber.

"I promise shopping with me is more fun than shopping with Alice."

I helped Bella out of the car and held her hand as we walked towards the shops.

I led her to a lingerie shop, I really wanted to help her pick some stuff out.

She blushed a little when we walked in and I immediately reserved us a dressing room, dropping the Cullen name of course.

"Pick anything you like, baby - I'm gonna pick you a few things too."

"Okay," she said quietly.

We walked between the racks and I saw a blue lacy one I really wanted to see on her.

She picked up a red one and a purple one that were pretty, but I'm not sure if I liked them.

I wanted to her to pick up things that she liked, not things according to price.

I would make sure that she got whatever her heart desired and I didn't care about the price.

I picked up a black leather outfit - a bikini top with boy short bottoms and little strappy belts that will fit around her waist.

"I think you would look fucking hot in this, baby," I said holding the outfit up to her.

She looked at it and didn't say anything. I'm not sure what she was thinking.

"Baby, will you try it on for me?" I asked.

"Um, okay, but I'll look like a fool," she told me.

"No baby, you will look amazing."

"I don't have the body for this," she told me.

"Trust me you do, baby - look at the other women in here looking at you with envy."

"They are looking at me that way because I have you, not because of my body."

I moved to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"Baby, see that woman there she had picked up several items looked at you then sighed loudly and put them back. I would guarantee she envies you."

"Yeah right," she said and I know she's rolling her eyes.

"We'll see," I told her, steering her toward the woman in question.

"Edward, no. It's fine."

"Excuse me, ma'am - I've noticed you looking at my wife and sighing, why is that?"

"I meant no disrespect, sir. She's just so beautiful and I just pale in comparison to her," the woman said flustered.

"Thank you, ma'am, I've been trying to convince my wife of that."

"Believe me - I would kill to have her body," the woman said.

"See, baby, I told you you're gorgeous."

"Okay, point made. Can we go try this stuff on now?"

I guided Bella to the dressing room and locked us inside.

"Try on the black one first, baby - I've gotta see you in that leather."

My dick already ached just thinking about her in that tight black leather.

She stripped out of her dress - god she really has no idea how beautiful she is.

Bella made me turn around while she put it on - she wanted me to be surprised.

"Ok, you can look if you dare," she told me after a few minutes.

When I turned to look at her I couldn't even breathe - she has never looked so sexy, or so sinful - I wanted to do naughty things to her and have her do them to me.

"Holy fuck, baby," I told her, pulling her to me.

"Do...you like it?"

"No, baby, I fucking love it," I told her, slipping my hands down over her leather covered ass.

She smiled shyly, "It's not as horrible as I thought it would be."

"You have no idea the things going through my head right now, baby."

"Tell me," she purred, running her finger up and down my chest.

"I envision you dropping to your knees and sucking me off."

"Really..." she said as she started to lower my zipper.

I swallowed thickly as she pulled me from my pants and lowered herself to her knees.

She pulled my cock into her mouth and sucked deeply.

"Fuck..."

I can't even think of anything else, just fuck.

She sucked harder, and added her hand, stroking in time with the movement of her mouth.

I threaded my fingers into her hair and pulled her more tightly against me.

She moaned around me and I loved the vibration moving through my dick.

I thrusted into her mouth as she she continued to suck.

I looked down, mesmerized by the motion of her mouth moving along my shaft.

I could see her beautifully rounded ass in the mirrors that surrounded us - she was amazingly gorgeous.

It's such a turn on to be able to see her sucking me in a mirror, it adds an extra naughtiness to it.

I felt myself begin to tighten and I thrusted into her a bit faster.

She pulled back and looked up at me through her lashes and then she sucked me back in.

"Fuck baby, fuck," I said as I pulled on her hair a bit.

I could feel my cock twitching in her mouth as she moaned and sucked harder.

White lights appeared behind my eyelids as I closed my eyes, threw my head back and came hard in her mouth.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned out loudly.

She swallowed every drop and then she ran her tongue along my shaft making sure that its clean before she released me with a pop.

She looked up at me as she tucked me back inside my pants.

A smile crossed her face, "Is that what you were thinking, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh yes, definitely baby."

She just smiled as I helped her up.

"So are we getting this one?"

"I think so, you seemed to enjoy it," she said with a wicked smile.

I helped her take off the leather one and I couldn't help but notice how hard her nipples were.

I reached up and ran my fingertips over them and she moaned loudly.

"Edward," she said as she arched into my hands.

She slipped off the bottoms to the leather outfit and I looked over at the mirror, holy fuck she was so beautiful standing there in nothing.

"Bella, baby look in the mirror for me," I said as I stood behind her.

She lifted her eyes to look at herself in the mirror and I could hear her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you see how sexy you are? How I can't keep my hands off of you? How responsive you are to my touch? Look at your breasts, so perfect in my hands. Look at your nipples, so hard, so delicious," I said as I leaned my head down and sucked it into my mouth.

She moaned and pushed into me.

I pulled away and used my knee to nudge her legs apart.

"Baby, look how beautiful your pussy is, so wet for me. You have the most beautiful pussy I have ever seen. I could eat it everyday and never be satisfied."

I watched as she looked down at her pussy in the mirror. I know she could see her arousal seeping onto her thighs.

I moved from behind her and went to move the chair closer to the mirror.

"Baby, sit in the chair and spread your legs as far as you can," I said as I watched her sit and do as I asked her to.

I stood there looking at my wife spread out before me and I couldn't wait to dive right in.

"Scoot to the edge of the chair, baby."

She moved herself forward till her perfect little ass was perched on the edge of the chair.

I kissed my way up her inner thigh until my lips met her pussy.

I slid my tongue in between her folds, reveling in her deep moans.

She scooted closer to me, her hand moving into my hair.

I sucked her clit hard and watched her hips lift up towards me.

I looked up at her as I continued to lick, her eyes were closed, head thrown back.

"Baby, open your eyes and watch. I want you to see how fucking beautiful you are when you come," I told her as I closed my lips over her clit.

She sat up straighter, looking into the mirror and I could see how turned on she was watching me go down on her.

I sucked her clit harder as I push two fingers in her pussy.

"Mmm.. Edward... fuck," she said as I pumped my fingers in and out of her as I continued sucking on her clit.

"Watch, baby, watch," I told her moving my mouth away from her.

I moved my tongue back between her folds as I pumped in her faster.

"Oh god, Edward, yes," she groaned out loudly as her walls clamped down on my fingers.

I looked up to see that she was watching herself - she was with hooded eyes.

"Do you see, love, what I see when I watch you come? You are fucking beautiful. Please say you see it now."

"I...I'm not sure. Maybe," she says.

"What makes it so hard for you to see?" I asked. I wasn't annoyed or upset, I just couldn't understand why she didn't see how beautiful she was.

I helped her sit up and put her dress back on.

"I guess how I was always treated like I wasn't worth much. But I do see that you love me, and that I'm everything to you. I see that I am beautiful when I'm with you. You make me feel so beautiful, Edward."

"Baby, I want you to believe it when I'm not with you. You are beautiful and every woman out there is envious of you. You are sexy, you are beautiful and your are a very desirable woman. I'm just lucky you chose me to be with, to be my wife, my lover and my best friend. I love you baby."

"I love you too so much, and I will do my best to know how beautiful and sexy I am."

"That's all I ask, baby. Just to know who you are and know the power that you possess inside. You are a beautiful woman, Isabella Cullen."

"Do you want me to try these on?" she asked pointing to the pile of lingerie.

"No, we'll just get them all."

She just nodded and helped me pick them up.

We left the dressing room with smiles on our faces.

We walked to the register and I paid for our purchases, all the while the salesgirl was totally eye fucking Bella.

I didn't know how to feel about that, so I just wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck.

I kissed up to her ear and whispered, "She's checking you out, baby."

I watched as Bella looked up to see her putting our purchases in a bag, but watching her.

"Told you, baby. You're hot and everyone wants you."

Bella just shook her head and leaned into me.

I couldn't wait to find a field and give her the bracelet that is in my pocket, and to fuck her in it.

We walked out of the store and I led her to another store, I wanted to get her some new dresses, Alice only packed one dress.

I planned on taking Bella to a fancy romantic dinner on our last night here and I wanted her to have a beautiful dress.

I wanted her to know how much I loved and adored her.

The shop we walked into had nothing but dresses in every style and color.

"Wow, Edward, this place is really nice."

"I want you to have some fancy dresses, baby."

"I really don't need any," she said quietly.

"I think you need them and I want to see them on you."

We walked amongst the racks, but Bella wasn't picking anything, so I decided to take matters in my own hands and pick them for her.

The first one I picked was a cream colored lace with a black velvet bow around the middle.

"That's gorgeous, Edward."

"And it will look even more gorgeous on you," I told her.

We walked around some more and I found a few other dress, none of which were blue.

I found a snug fitting purple one I couldn't wait to see on her.

I picked out one more, a white one with a black lace overlay.

Bella found a dress but I didn't like it. I thought it showed too much cleavage, but I'd let her try it on.

I walked us to the dressing room and handed her the dresses.

I was good this time and kept my hands to myself.

She tried the dress she picked first and I could tell right away she didn't like it on her and honestly neither did I.

She quickly stripped that on off and handed it to me.

She put on the purple one and damn did it fit her perfectly.

"You look fucking amazing in that, baby."

She blushed and looked up at me with a slight smile.

"Do you like this one?"

"Baby, you couldn't be more beautiful," I said nodding. "This one is definitely a keeper."

She took it off and reached for the cream colored one.

I already knew it would look beautiful on her, but I wanted to see her in it.

She took my breath away when she slipped it on - she looks unbelievably elegant.

She turned to me, "What do you think?"

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. "So gorgeous, baby that I don't feel worthy to be in your presence."

She rolled her eyes, "Now you're just being silly."

"No, love, I'm being honest."

She slipped out of that dress and into the next one.

This dress made her look like a princess.

It fit her body amazingly.

"How's this one?" she asked.

"Baby, you look so good in all of them, I just can't decide which one I like best - lets get them all."

"Edward..." she started to protest.

"No objections - they all look great on you and I want to do this for you."

"Okay," she says quietly, "I really do like them all, so it would be hard for me to choose one."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as she took off the dress and put on her clothes.

She was letting me buy her things, without too much arguing.

We went to pay for the dresses and then I took her to a store so we could find Bailey some things.

As we walked around the store, we picked out a few outfits for Bailey, and then moved on to the toy section.

I noticed people watching us as we walked through the store - I got the distinct feeling they knew who I was.

I think Bella noticed too and she looked a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered as I held her around the waist.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she whispered.

"I think our reputation precedes us," I told her.

"What do you mean?" And I can tell from the worry in her voice that she is thinking of the restaurant and the dressing area.

"They know we're Cullen's," I told her.

"Oh, that is a good thing right?" she asked.

"Yes, baby. It means that no one would dare make a move on us or even try to touch you."

She nodded as we looked at various things and we even found some baby clothes for Alice.

We took our stuff to the front and paid for it and left the store.

We stopped for a light lunch before taking all of our purchases and heading back towards the villa.

On our way back through the countryside I spotted this beautiful field. It had long grass and white and purple flowers with trees scattered across it.

I pulled off the side of the road and parked behind a clump of trees.

I got out of the car and went to Bella's side and helped her out.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Taking a walk."

Taking her hand in mine I led her through the deep grass.

When we've walked a short distance from the car I pulled her down into the grass with me.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Lay down with me, love." I said, pulling at the strap of her dress and kissing down her shoulder.

"We can't do this here," she gasped out.

"Why not? No one can see us, baby."

"Edward."

"What baby - the grass is over our heads, no one can even tell we're here."

I slipped the straps of her dress and bra down, exposing her luscious breasts to me.

I sucked her nipple deep in my mouth and saw any doubts fade from her face as she moaned loudly and arched herself toward me.

I pulled her dress down further to her hips.

She rose up on her knees so I could pull her dress and her panties from her.

Her hands moved to my shirt and start tugging it from my body.

She moved to my pants next, pulling at them eagerly.

Once she freed me from my clothes, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me, securing my mouth to hers.

I devoured her until she was gasping for breath.

I turned her quickly and pushed her forward until her hands hit the ground.

I rubbed my fingers over her pussy, gathering her moisture and spreading it across her clit.

She hissed deep in her throat and pushed back into me.

"You are so fucking wet, baby. I love it - always so wet for me."

I grabbed my cock and pushed it inside her hard - holding tight to her hip.

I kept a hold of her hip with one hand and ran the other along her ass, giving it a firm smack before running it up along her spine and into her hair.

I twisted her hair around my fingers and thrusted deeply into her.

"Mmm.. fuck Edward, you feel so good. So deep, baby," she panted.

"Bella, fuck."

I dug my fingers harder into her hip, pulling her to me again and again.

I pulled her hair, bringing her back against me hard.

"Edward," she cried out as I slammed into her.

She arched her back up, meeting my every thrust.

"Yes, Edward, yes!"

I felt her walls clamp and quiver around me as I continued to drive into her.

"Yes, baby, let me hear you," I yelled.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh God, Yes," she yelled and I could feel her cumming and squirting around me.

I held her tightly to me as my dick tightened and spilled inside her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Baby fuck."

I leaned my cheek on her back as I caught my breath.

I moved my hands from her hips and stroked down her sides.

"I love you, baby," I said as I placed kisses along her back.

"Mmm.. I love you."

I pulled out of her slowly and laid us down on the grass.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, I have something for you."

Bella laid down in the grass - the afternoon sun shining off her glistening body.

I reached for my jacket pocket and pulled a thin box from my pocket.

I opened the box and held the bracelet out to her and watched her face as it broke into a smile.

"Edward, this is gorgeous," she said reaching out to touch it.

"Let me put it on you, baby."

As the diamonds caught the sunlight, they sparkled and Bella gasped.

"Edward, how many carats is this and how much did you pay for it?"

"Baby, price is not object for me, and it's over ten carats."

"Holy shit," she exclaimed as she looked at the bracelet.

"Breathe, love."

"I.. I can't keep this.. it's too much."

I pulled her closer to me, "You can and you will keep it. I want to spoil you and I want you to have it. Baby, I want to give you the world."

"Edward..." she started to say more but I put my finger over her lips.

"Love, let me spoil you. I can't wait to get back to the villa so I can spend the night making love to my wife, while she wears nothing but this bracelet."

"Thank you for the bracelet, its not necessary, but I love it," she said crushing her lips to mine.

When we parted, she said she couldn't wait to make love with me at the villa.

I helped her up and we got dressed.

I lifted her up on my back and carried her to the car, all the while she told me to put her down.

But I didn't listen to her.

I loved when we could be playful with each other.

Once at the car I pushed her against the door and kissed the hell out of her.

I couldn't wait to get back to the villa, have some dinner and skype with our daughter and then make love until we fell asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

BPOV

I woke up wrapped up in my favorite place in the world, in Edward's arms.

I couldn't wait to wake him up and take him out on the boat that I had Aro arrange for us.

I told him of my idea of surprising Edward with a few days out on a boat and he said that he'd arrange it and send me the details.

The boat was so luxurious, that I know Edward would be well pleased.

I told Aro not to let me know how much it cost, but I knew that it would be a lot.

I leaned over Edward and brushed my lips across his.

He stirred just a little so I did it again.

This time when I pressed my lips to his I felt his hands at my waist and in a quick movement he flipped us and I found myself beneath him.

"Good morning, love," he told me, leaning down to nip along my neck.

"Edward - we don't have time for that today."

"Why? We've got no plans today," he said moving his lips further south.

"I happen to have plans for us today, so get off me and let's get in the shower."

"What are you up to, baby?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I told him with a wink and slipped out from underneath him.

"Fine," he said with a pout as he got up.

He walked to the bathroom, mumbling away.

It was cute, he looked and sounded like a child who got their toy taken away.

I heard the water turn on and started to pack our clothes for the three days.

He'd get over his being mad once he saw where we were going.

After he got out I hopped in quickly and got cleaned up.

After I was out of the shower I dressed quickly and asked Edward if he was ready - I had already snuck our bag into the car so he wouldn't have a clue.

"I guess, but since I know nothing you'll have to tell me."

I could tell he was annoyed - I know he doesn't like it when he's not in control.

"Let's go then," I told him. "Follow these directions," I said, handing him a piece of paper.

He looked over the paper and eyed me with curiosity.

It was a relatively silent trip out to the coast - I could tell Edward was trying to figure out what we were doing.

Edward parked the car where it said to on the paper and when I asked him to open the truck he looked at me with confusion.

He unlocked the trunk and continued to look puzzled as I pulled out our bags.

"What in the world?"

"You'll see in a minute," I told him as I motioned him to follow me.

He followed me as I walked down to the dock area.

As I approached the designated area a uniformed man stepped forward, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes," Edward spoke up pulling me to his side, I can tell he was suspicious.

"Welcome to the Katerina," he told us, motioning to the boat behind him. "Let me take your luggage ma'am."

"Surprise," I told him with a grin.

"Really!?" Edward exclaimed. "We're staying on this boat? How...? When...?"

"Aro. You aren't the only one allowed to plan surprises."

"I'm Alberto, if you will please follow me aboard," the uniformed man told us.

The ship was amazing and overly extravagant - I really shouldn't be surprised, it's very Aro.

"I can't believe you did all this, baby," Edward said, pulling me close once we're alone inside.

"I wanted to do something special for you, like you always do for me."

"This is great, baby, I always wanted to make love to you at sea."

"Edward, we already made love on a boat in Seattle, but this is the sea," I said with a laugh.

"So how long will we be out here?"

"Three days," I told him.

"Will there be other people on this boat with us?" he asked as his hand slipped under my shirt.

As his fingers closed around my nipple, I nodded yes.

"J.. just the captain and two crew members," I replied as my breath hitched.

"Good, did Aro tell them to be invisible?"

"Y...yes," I said as his lips attacked my neck.

"That's good, because I plan on making you scream my name and I don't want anyone seeing what's mine."

"Course not, baby," I said as I pulled him up to my lips and crushing mine to his.

Alberto came into the room as Edward moved his hand from my shirt and looked up.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to tell you that we have set sail and everything is prepared as you have requested, Mrs. Cullen as per your request through Mr. Volturi."

"Thank you," I said confidently as Edward watched the interaction with a smile.

"Have a wonderful time and if there is anything you need or want, just call the bridge," he said as he left the room.

I looked at Edward and he smirked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just watching you being all confident turns me on."

"Did you bring that blue bikini?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go put it on, love."

I slipped into the bathroom and got into my suit.

When I came out Edward took my hand and led me up to the deck.

We stopped by the wheelhouse and Edward told the captain we weren't to be disturbed for any reason unless its an emergency.

Edward led me to the sun deck - there were built in padded lounge areas all over the deck, there was enough room for the entire Cullen family and we had it all to ourselves.

I looked out towards the coast and watched it shrink in the distance.

Edward pulled me down onto one of the couches, kissing me hard.

I moaned into his mouth and arched against him.

His hands went to the strings on my top and pulled at the tie.

"Edward! The crew." I exclaimed."

"They won't come out here - believe me, uncle would have made sure they will ignore us unless we ask for them."

He pulled my top away and I can't help but slip my hands over my chest.

Edward pulled my hands away from me, "Don't cover up, baby, I want to see you."

He stood up and looked me over, his eyes hungry.

"You look gorgeous in the sun, baby."

I leaned forward and grabbed him by the waistband of his pants, "You have too many clothes on."

He gave me a wicked panty melting smile and pulled off his shirt and slipped off his pants, laying back down beside me in just his boxers.

He brought a finger down between my breasts and began making circles around my breast.

Each one getting smaller - sending excitement rushing through me and making my skin pebble under his touch.

I sighed loudly, this felt so good.

He moved his mouth down to follow the path of his fingers.

His tongue made me feel like I'm on fire - on fire for him.

"More, Edward...please."

"You know what you're begging does to me, baby,"

"I do," I told him with a smile.

He captured my mouth with his as his hand began to move down over my stomach.

He untied the strings on one side of my bottoms then moved his hand to the other side and repeated his actions.

He pulled my bottoms from me and tossed them across the deck.

"I wish we never had to put clothes on, baby."

All I can do was laugh at him - he was so ridiculous sometimes...ridiculous and adorable.

"His mouth devoured mine again as his fingers crept between my legs.

He pushed them deep into me and I gasped into his mouth.

His mouth left mine and moved down to my breasts, clamping onto a nipple.

"Edward," I moaned as my hands entangled in the back of his hair.

I pulled at his boxers, bringing them down over his hips, exposing his hard cock.

My fingers trailed up and down his shaft as I wrapped my hand around him.

I heard him hiss as my fingers touched the tip, spreading his precum around.

He flipped us, "Get on me, baby."

I lowered myself over his erection and we both groaned in satisfaction.

His hands came up to my breasts, rubbing them.

"God I love seeing you ride me in the sunlight."

I pushed myself along him harder, loving the look of lust in his eyes.

His hands moved down from my breasts to hold my hips and rocked me forward.

I steadied myself with my hands on his chest, he looked beautiful in the sunlight as well.

I never noticed before how many different colors were in his chest hair or the scruff on his face - we never have sun this bright in Washington.

He was so beautiful stretched out beneath me, his muscles contracting as we moved together.

He moved his hands from my hips up to my breasts, squeezing them slightly and then he rolled the nipples between his fingers.

Fuck, it felt so good.

I moaned loudly as I rocked over him as he thrusted upward.

"I want to hear you, baby," he panted out.

He thrust into me again, twisting my nipples harder between his fingers.

"Fuck, Edward!" I shouted.

"That's it, baby," he said as he sat up.

His hands moved down to my ass, pulling me tightly against him.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, my fingers going to his hair, holding him to me.

We rocked together, the sun beating down on us, the sweat building between our bodies.

I could feel my orgasm building as he moved his fingers down between us and he rubbed my clit.

"Fuck, Edward," I hissed as his fingers moved over my clit.

He moaned and kissed my neck.

I rocked against him harder, my voice rasping out my ecstasy, "Oh fuck, Edward, yes! Yes!" I screamed, my walls clamping around him as my orgasm rolled over me.

Edward's fingers dug against the flesh of my ass, holding me still as he spilled inside me.

"Fuck, baby. So fucking good." He groaned out loudly.

"Mmm... yes, so good, Edward," I said kissing him as he continued to hold me still.

He laid back on the chair pulling me flat against him.

He softly kissed my lips, my nose and my cheeks as he whispered his love for me.

"I love you too, baby," I said as I brushed light kisses over his lips, eyes, cheeks and up his jaw.

I felt so much love and desire for this man, I'm not sure I know how to express it to him.

I never got tired of kissing him or making love with him, each time it was a new experience.

I hoped we never lose that connection or fall out of love with each other.

I could feel my brow furrowing at the thought of not loving him anymore.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"You don't think we could ever fall out of love, do you?"

"Never baby. I'll love you till my dying breath. Nothing could ever change my love for you."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I'm sure that's what everyone thinks - what if you decide one day there is someone better for you?"

"Bella," he said with an edge to his voice. "I don't see that ever happening. Once I gave my heart fully to you, it's forever. No one has ever touched my heart or my life the way you have. There is no one on this earth that is better for me than you."

"Sorry, it just scares me to think of life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. The only way that you'll get rid of me is if you send me away, otherwise I'm with you forever."

"That will never happen Edward. I want you forever," I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry, baby," he said, wiping my tears.

I tried to smile up at him.

"Bella, we are going to be together forever, I promise you that."

"How do you know?" I said as I wiped more tears away.

"Because it simply isn't possible for me to love anyone like I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, and held him.

"I feel the same way. I will never love anyone like I love you."

He stood up with me and I wrapped my legs around his back as he carried to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed as he crawled over me.

He nudged my legs apart as he settled between them, looking up into my eyes as he intertwined my fingers with his.

"I love you so much, Isabella," he said as he pushed inside me.

I gasped at the intensity of his voice and the gentleness of his thrusting inside me.

"I love you too, so much," I said looking into his sparkling green eyes.

I wrapped my legs around his back as we moved together.

"I want to grow old with you, baby," he said as he thrusted deep inside me.

I nodded as I arched into him.

"I want to make more beautiful babies with you," he said with another thrust.

"I want that too, baby," I said quietly.

We moved together gently, neither of us in a hurry.

"I want to make love to you every day, letting you know how much I love and adore you," he said as he pulled almost all the way out.

"And I want to fuck you just as often," he said with a smirk as he slammed back into me.

I cried out in pleasure as he went deeper into me.

"Mmm..fuck, Edward," I said as I let go of his hands and grabbed his shoulders.

He leaned in and kissed my lips as he rocked into me.

"Fuck, love, you feel so good around me," he said as he kissed down my neck, up to my earlobe.

"Mmm.. you feel so good, so deep," I panted against his ear.

His thrusts alternated between hard and gentle, with each thrust he looked into my eyes and I could see such love in them.

"I want to make you happy every day of our fucking lives, I promise to never hurt you," he said as he thrusted hard and he pushed my legs up by my chest, spreading me open for him as he grabbed onto the headboard.

"You already do make me happy, every day. Fuck, so good," I panted out as he pushed himself in harder using the headboard as leverage.

He was pushing into me so hard it was unbelievable. He pushed harder and harder - his breathing erratic and the look in his eyes was wild...untamed.

I had never seen anything like it before - he was so out of control, like he was driven by pure need to pump into me harder and faster than he ever had before.

With every thrust I felt my orgasm building, and it felt so intense.

"Fuck, Edward," I said as I rocked against him.

"Holy shit, you're so tight, I can feel your walls trembling, come for me," he said his voice shaking as he pushed into me over and over again.

My whole body began to tremble around him from the inside out and I could feel him stiffen and jerk inside me - everything was so intense, I could see black spots blooming across my eyes.

"Yes, Bella - fuck!" Edward's voice sounded distant, like through a tunnel as a wave of intense pleasure slammed me and I could feel my body release, squirting hard.

I felt my whole body go limp and my vision start to go black.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

EPOV

As I felt her orgasm go through her at the same time as I spilled into her, I could feel her wetness everywhere.

I looked down at her and something didn't seem right.

"Bella? Baby?"

Shit! Her eyes were rolling back in her head and she went limp beneath me.

I'm not sure what I should do. I pulled out of her and reached for my cell phone - I'll call my dad.

I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

I held her in my arms, pushing her hair off her forehead.

"Please baby, wake up for me," I whispered.

"Edward?" My dad's voice came through the receiver.

"Dad, I don't know what happened. We were making love and now .. she passed out when we came."

I heard him chuckled.

"Nothing is funny. I didn't mean to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt my Bella. I don't know what to do."

"I know it's not funny, Edward, but it can happen. Many woman can lose consciousness for a few seconds after a particularly strong orgasm. How long has -"

Her eyes began to flutter, "Thank god, her eyes are opening, dad, I'm going to go."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Baby," I whispered. "You scared the shit out of me."

"W...what happened?" she asked.

"You blacked out, baby, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, baby."

She shook her head and tried to sit up.

"Baby, please don't be mad at me. I didn't know what to do and I thought I hurt you badly. So I called my dad."

"You called him?" she said as she hid her face with a pillow.

"Baby, I was scared. I just told him I was making love to you and then when we came you passed out."

"Oh god, I can never face your dad again."

"Baby, they know we have sex. My family has always been open about sex, he won't embarrass you or me."

"But he's gonna think I'm some kind of spaz - I mean who passes out from an orgasm."

"No, baby, he understood - he said it can happen."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I hope you won't be afraid to fuck me or make love to me now."

"Are you sure you're okay baby?"

"I'm fine. But you didn't say that we'd fuck and make love again."

"Yes, baby, I love making love and fucking - but I don't want that happening again."

"It doesn't happen all the time. It was just really intense. Did you enjoy it?" she asked biting her lip.

I pried her lip from her teeth with my finger, "Of course I did, baby. I love when you come hard and squirt everywhere."

Her face turned more red and she looked down, it still embarrassed her when she squirted.

"Love, don't be embarrassed by that, I fucking love when you do it. It turns me the fuck on. I love it."

"I know, I'm still getting used it."

I heard her stomach growling. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Let's get cleaned up and then make some dinner. Then we can take a walk around the deck and I can kiss you in the moonlight."

"Ok," she said as I helped her up.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed me.

I couldn't wait to just hold her and cuddle with her tonight.

I started the shower as she stood looking in the mirror.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

"Just some of the things you said to me while we were making love," she said as she laid her hand on her belly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about babies. H.. how many do you want?" she asked.

"Um.. maybe four."

"Four, huh?"

"Is that too many, love?" I asked watching her.

"No. I don't think so."

I helped her into the shower and I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I let my hands rest on her flat stomach and rubbed circles on it.

"What are you thinking?" she hummed as my fingertips ran over her skin.

"Just how there may be a baby in there already," I said with a smile.

"Could be - we have had a lot of sex," she said.

"Would you be okay with that? If you're pregnant already, Bailey is only four months old."

"I think I would be really okay with that."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I wanted her to pregnant again.

I know others would think that we are crazy, but I want a houseful of babies with my Bella.

"I hope that we are pregnant, but we can keep practicing."

I kissed her lips and then down her neck down to her perfect breasts.

"Edward," she moaned as I sucked her nipple into my mouth.

I wanted to her again, but I knew that I had to make dinner and let her rest some.

I pulled away and she pouted at me.

"I'm sorry, baby I shouldn't have started something I can't finish right now."

"Why? I'm fine really."

"I know, but we need to eat, baby."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll give you anything you want, always." I said as I grabbed the soap and washcloth.

I washed her and then she took the soap from me and cleaned me off.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist as I held a towel out for her.

We walked back to the bedroom and I got out my clothes and slipped them on.

As she was getting dressed, I made my way to the kitchen to make us a light dinner.

The kitchen was fully stocked with a lot of our favorites.

I made a salad with some cut up meats and cheeses.

I opened a bottle of sparkling cider and set our plates down as Bella walked in wearing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

Her hair was braided down her back and she looked so fucking cute and innocent.

My dick was instantly hard just looking at her.

I pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you. I can see someone else approves of how I look," she said as she patted the bulge in my pants.

I moaned as her hand rubbed up and down.

"Baby," I said adjusting myself as I sat next to her.

She smiled as we started to eat.

"I think Bailey would like to have a little brother or sister."

"You think so," she said.

"Yeah, I loved having a brother and sister."

"I don't know what that would've felt like," she said with a frown.

"But now you do, baby. You have Em and Alice now."

"I do, but it would've have been nice to have someone growing up. I want that for Bailey," she said as she wiped a tear that fell.

"We'll make it happen, baby. Please no tears," I said as I used my thumb to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. What do you want to do tomorrow? or do you already have plans for us?" I asked.

"No real plans, but I thought we could go explore Florence. Uncle Aro said it is really a beautiful place and there are lots of street vendors and restaurants," she said as she ate some more of her salad.

"Sounds great, love," I said as I finished my salad. "Do you want to take a walk now?"

"Sure," she said picking up our plates.

I went to grab our jackets, just in case it was cold.

"Ready, love?"

"Yeah."

I wrapped her jacket around her shoulders as I led her outside.

It was beautiful night and you could see the light of the city against the darkness.

The sky was clear and filled with stars, and the moon shone brightly overhead.

I held her against me as we stood by the railing, the moon reflected in her eyes as I leaned in and captured her lips.

Gently caressing them with mine, slowly I ran my tongue over her bottom lip as she opened them to me.

Our tongues moved against each others as her hands fisted in my hair, securing me to her.

I slid my hand down to her perfect ass, moulding her body to mine as I continued to devour her sweet mouth.

Her soft moans were driving me crazy, her fingers continued massaging my scalp and pulling my hair.

Bella started pulling on my pants and I knew I needed to slow this down.

I pulled away from her slightly and caught her hands in mine.

She looked up at me with hurt and questions in her eyes.

"Baby, you passed out earlier, lets give you a break. I don't want you to over do."

She huffed and then turned from me looking out at the sea.

I moved behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, "Don't be mad, baby. I'm just worried about you - earlier scared the hell out of me and even though you're fine I don't want to push you. I promise we can make love in the moonlight another night."

She turned in my arms to face me, "I know you were scared but I really am fine."

"Baby, please. I promise that we can make love tomorrow night. You had two or three powerful orgasms today, your body needs rest. Please, don't be mad at me. I just want to protect you," I said rubbing her arms.

She sighed loudly, "I guess I can see your point, if it was you I would want you to take it easy."

I nodded, and pulled her to me.

"We can still make out in the moonlight and I promise I will be making love to you tomorrow," I smirked at her.

I walked us to one of the lounge chairs and laid her back on it as I laid gently on top of her and started to kiss her.

Her lips moved slow and sweet against mine - I would never get tired of kissing her.

I moved my hands to her breasts and gently palmed them through her shirt, and she gasped into my mouth as my fingers closed over her hardened nipples.

I loved how responsive she was to me touching her.

She moaned against me and it was so hard to reign in my desire to rip her clothes off.

Her hands moved down over my chest, down my stomach to the bugle in my pants.

Her fingers gripped me through my pants and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

I kissed down to her neck where I gently sucked and nipped at her collarbone.

"Edward," she murmured as she arched her back giving me better access to her neck.

I moved my hands to the hem of her t-shirt and pushed it up.

My fingers felt along her smooth skin as I moved my hands up to her perfect breasts.

I ran my thumbs over her nipples as she arched her back again pushing her breasts into my hand.

Her grip on my cock tightened and she stroked me again.

I growled as I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked and nipped it.

"Edward," she moaned as my tongue swirled around her nipple.

Her hand traveled up to my waistband and gently slipped inside my pants and boxers.

I hissed deep in my throat when her fingers wrapped around my shaft and began to move.

She pushed her fist down my length and brought it back up slowly, brushing her thumb over my tip sending tingles of pleasure through my body.

"Fuck," I growled, lifting my hips to meet her hand.

She leaned in and pushed her tongue deep in my mouth as she continued to pump me.

I shouldn't let her do this for me but it just felt too good and I couldn't bring myself to stop her.

She moved her mouth from mine and started kissing down my neck, keeping her hand moving.

"Love, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, baby. Please."

How could I possibly deny my girl, especially when what she was doing felt so fucking good.

I threw my head back against the cushions and let the feel of her hand moving along me just take over my senses.

Her tiny hand worked over the tip, squeezing and applying pressure and gentle strokes.

She worked me harder and I could feel everything tightening inside me.

Bella's lips moved down my neck, nipping and sucking as she pumped me harder and faster.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" I grunted out as I raised my hips and spilled into her hand.

I leaned my forehead against hers as I caught my breath.

I kissed her lips as she removed her jizz covered hand from my pants.

I pulled off my shirt and handed it to her so she could wipe her hand off.

I loved that she got me off, but I didn't want that stuff to dry on her hand.

She looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her and there's nothing I'd rather do than get her off, but I want her body to rest tonight.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her to me.

"Thank you, love. But you really didn't have to do that," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She yawned and I stood up and lifted her into my arms and carried her back to our bedroom.

I pulled her pants off and slipped her under the covers and got in behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me.

"I love you baby," I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she said as she snuggled back against me.

"Sleep baby, I have you."

I listened to her breathing even out and held her close to me.

She was asleep in no time as I laid there with my thoughts.

I laid there staring at the ceiling, my mind all over the place.

My old doubts about my work came to mind - I really couldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to my family.

I wanted us all to have a safe and happy future full of babies and love.

Sleep wasn't coming as I gently moved Bella from my arms and got up.

I went out on the deck and picked up my cell phone.

I flipped through my contacts and found my uncles number.

I needed to hear what was going on at home.

The phone rang a couple times before my uncle picked up.

"Hello uncle, how are you?"

**"I'm fine, but I'm thinking you aren't if you are calling me in the middle of night," he says.**

"How are things with the Rez problem?" I asked.

**"There's been some activity. Mostly Bella's mom and Billy out and about. Seth has been keeping an eye on your place. They are up to something,"** he said.

"Has she been near my house?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"**Yes, actually she has**," he said quietly.

"What the fuck is she up to?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"**Not sure, but we are watching. How is the beautiful Bella?" **he asked.

"I'm loving this boat - you and Bella really surprised me."

"**I'm glad, it's yours, Edward. I bought it for you both."**

I had no words at the moment.

"No fucking way!"

"**Edward, I wouldn't kid about something like this."**

"Does Bella know?" I asked.

**"No, I knew she would argue."**

"So who is going to tell her?" I asked.

"**I will leave that to her capable husband,"** he said with a laugh.

"Great, uncle. Anyway, what are we going to do about Renee? I'm afraid for my family, especially now that we are talking about adding to our family."

**"Edward, we will tighten security around your house and keep a watch on her. We already have round the clock security at your house. So enjoy your trip and maybe make me some more bambino's."**

"Okay," I said as I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Edward," she said."

"**Go to her, Edward. I'll speak with you when you get home. Bye, son."**

I hung up the phone and walked to my wife.

"What's wrong? You weren't there when I woke up," she said quietly.

"I just couldn't sleep and I called uncle."

"Oh."

I could tell she had more questions.

"How is everyone back home?" she asked.

"Good."

"There's something you aren't telling me, Edward."

"Well, baby, Renee has been snooping around."

"Where?" she asked pulling the sheet around her tighter.

"Our house," I whispered.

Her face paled a bit as she sat down. "What is she up to?"

"We don't know, but Aro is on top of the situation. By the way he bought this boat for us," I said quickly hoping that she didn't catch it.

"He did what!? You're joking, right?"

"He bought this boat for us, and I'm not joking. I thought he was, but its ours baby."

"What are we going to do with a boat?"

"Aro arranged for the crew to sail it back to Washington when we leave."

"Oh," she said.

"Baby, don't worry about Renee. We are watching her every move and nothing will happen to you or Bailey."

"Edward," she said as she stood up. "Come back to bed with me? I need to feel you close to me."

I got up and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked us back inside the bedroom.

I pulled the sheet off of her as we neared the bed, and I lay her back on the bed as I slipped out of my sleep pants and crawled over her.

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shone brightly in our room.

I loved the way her hair was fanned out around her.

She looked like an angel laying there and all I wanted to do was hold her and make the sweetest love to her.

I hovered over her for a moment, taking in her glorious beauty before capturing her lips in mine for a slow, deep kiss.

I slipped my erection gently inside her - letting myself inch in a little at a time.

She moaned and arched to meet me as my body pushed deeper into her.

Her hands caressed my back, holding me to her.

I pulled my mouth from hers, I wanted to watch her as we made love.

I kept my rhythm slow and steady as I moved against her.

Her hands traveled up my back to twist into my hair.

Her eyes were so amazing as I looked into them, so many emotions flitting across them.

Her breasts rubbed against my chest and I loved the sensation.

I felt so much emotion passing between us, like we were speaking without words, I could read her heart through her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, love - it astounds me everyday," I told her.

Her hand moved down from my hair to my face, stroking along my jaw, "I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, Bella with all my heart," I said as I stroked in and out - a slow fire growing bigger between us.

Her fingers moved across my lips and I captured one of her fingers in my mouth.

Her hand ran down over my chin and down my neck to my chest. She pressed her hand over my heart and a smile crossed her face.

I felt my dick begin to tighten - I really wanted Bella to come with me.

I sped up just a little and reached for Bella's breast, twisting her nipple between my fingers.

Her walls began to tremble around me and I increased the pressure on her nipple.

"Yes, Bella," I breathed out as I tightened and my cum pulsed into her.

"Edward...Edward," she chanted, coming undone beneath me.

I held her face in my hands looking closely at her eyes as she came, I didn't want anything to happen to her.

She placed her hands on my face and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I'm fine, baby. No worries."

I nodded as I kissed her deeply.

I loved kissing her and holding her to me.

I rolled us to our sides and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to our family. I love you."

"I know you won't. I love you too, so much," she said with a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep love."

I laid on my back and pulled Bella over to lay on my chest.

I loved feeling her hair fanned out around me and her head over my heart.

I listened to our breathing and I slowly drifted to off to sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

**BPOV**

I woke up early - the light was just barely coming through the window. I looked at Edward and he was still completely out. I slipped out of bed to look out at the morning, the sun rising over the water was a beautiful sight.

I decided I would make him breakfast and tied my robe around me and slipped from our room to the kitchen.

I looked through the cupboards to see if I had everything I needed and I found I had all the stuff for chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite.

I made them quickly and set up a tray with two plates stacked with pancakes, syrup and two glasses of milk and headed back to our room.

When I walked into the room Edward was just starting to stretch and reach for me - when his hand hit my empty pillow his eyes flew open and he sat straight up.

When his eyes landed on me he breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me baby," he said.

"Why?" I asked walking toward the bed.

"You were gone, I don't like when you're not here when I wake up," he said with a pout.

"I was just making breakfast, silly," I told him as I sat down on the bed.

He looked hungrily at the tray I sat before him. "Wow, baby this looks great."

We ate in relative silence, both of us hungry.

After we ate we took a quick shower and got ready for the day, we were going to be heading into Florence.

Edward held my hand as we stepped from the boat and back onto land - it felt weird to not feel the boat moving under my feet.

He helped me into the car and we were soon speeding along the roads to Florence. I don't think I would ever get tired of the beauty of the land here.

When we arrived in the city Edward found a place to park and helped me from the car with a huge smile on his face.

"You seem really happy," I said taking his offered hand.

He pulled me close to him.

"I get to spend the day in this beautiful city with the most gorgeous woman on the planet, what's not to be happy about?" he said pulling me even closer and devoured my mouth with a toe tingling kiss.

I moaned into his mouth and reached for his hair, securing him to me.

Edward pulled away, "Later, baby, later."

His smile held the wicked promise of a thorough fucking later - I couldn't wait.

I smiled up at him as I took his hand in mine.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"How about we go to the clock tower first?"

"Sure," I said.

He led us through the narrow twisting streets to the middle of the city.

The piazza where the clock tower was, it was very beautiful.

"Wow, this is so beautiful, Edward."

"Shall we go inside - see the city from the top of the tower?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

We walked inside and Edward payed a few Euros for us to climb to the top of the bell tower.

The stairs to the top were narrow stone steps - Edward had me walk in front of him.

I know he was worried I would fall.

Once at the top we stood looking out the high windows - it was a stunning view.

"This is so amazing, Edward."

"Not as amazing as you, love," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing down my neck.

His kisses sent shivers down my spine.

I loved when he stood behind me and kissed down my neck.

The open stone windows whipped my hair around - I loved the wind in my face and leaned forward to get a better look out the window.

I felt Edward's fingers move to the button of my jeans and popped it open then he slid my zipper down.

"Edward," I hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing, baby." His voice dripped with sex as he slid his hand into my panties and down to my folds.

"Edward, what about other people?" I said as I moaned.

"There are no other people, baby - it's closed to the public today."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Just arranged for a private viewing," he said, pushing a finger inside me.

"Fuck, how do you do it, baby? How are you always so wet?"

"It's you. You make me so wet, when you kiss me or touch me. I can't help it."

He moaned low in his chest and pushed his hard cock against my ass.

"Mmm..so hard for me, baby?"

"Always, my Bella, always."

I tried to turn, but he held me firm. "No, stay this way baby, I want you to be looking over this beautiful city when you come."

He moved his fingers out of me and both hands came to my hips and slid my jeans and panties down my legs.

"Lean forward, baby," he said as I heard the zipper on his jeans lower.

I felt the head of his dick rubbing across my pussy and I moaned deeply - I can't wait to have him inside me.

One of his hands was on my back, the other on my hip.

"You like it don't you, baby? You like it when I tease your pussy."

All I could do was moan in response, I fucking loved it when he did this.

He pushed into me hard in one swift move, taking my breath away.

"Fuck," I groaned out.

"Not too loud, baby, there are some people down stairs and your voice will carry in a stone building."

I pressed my teeth into my lip as he pulled back and slammed into me hard.

Its an almost unreal feeling to have a beautiful city laying out before me as my husband fucked me from behind, it's quite overwhelming and highly erotic.

He pumped into me again and again, each time a little harder and a little deeper and I'm finding it so hard not yell out how much I loved this.

"Fuck, Edward, so deep," I moaned as quietly as I could.

He moved both of his hands to my hips and slammed into me so hard and deep that I cried out, not caring at all who heard me, "Fuck yes, Edward,"

"Yes, baby, take it. You know you love being fucked," he growled out moving even faster.

"Oh god, Edward. Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

I felt him get even harder inside me and moved faster - I know how much he loved hearing me asking him to fuck me.

My orgasm was fast approaching and I pushed back against him as hard as he was pounding into me.

"Come, baby! Come for me now," he ordered, reaching around my front and pinching my clit between his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, Edward! Yes," I yelled out as my pussy walls clamped tight onto him and my orgasm slammed into me.

Edward stilled behind me and I felt him jerked inside me and his warm cum filled me.

Edward pulled gently out of me and placed kisses on my neck, "You are the most extraordinary and exciting woman ever, love."

Edward pulled my panties and jeans back up and turned me to button my jeans, leaning in to capture my mouth.

I pulled away and pointed out the window, "Can we go to that outdoor market?"

He looked where I pointed, "We can go wherever you want, baby."

"Thank you," I said quietly wrapping my arms around him and bringing my lips to his.

Edward held my hand as we descended the stairs.

As we exited the stairs, some men were looking at us and some of the women were staring at me with a look I couldn't understand.

"Look how jealous they are, baby. All those women want to be you right now."

"No, that can't be it," I told him.

"Baby, I'm telling you, they wish they were getting fucked by their husbands."

"What about the men, Edward?"

"They either wish they were me, being able to fuck a sexy woman like you. Or they wish they had the balls to fuck their wife in a public place," he said with a smirk.

We walked out to the car and Edward helped me in, then he drove toward the market.

I looked over at him as he drove and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

I sometimes had a hard time believing that he was my husband and that I had a four month old baby at home.

As I looked at him, I couldn't believe that we just had amazing sex in a bell tower overlooking the city.

I'd do anything that he wanted me to do.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you and how we just had amazing sex in a public place. I love you so much and sometimes its hard for me to believe you are mine."

"It's sometimes hard for me to believe your mine too. You are so good and pure and love me so unconditionally. I know I'm the luckiest man on earth to have your love."

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. I could never understand his love for me.

I'm so ordinary and he's so perfect and sexy. He could have anyone, but he wants me. He is mine and I am his, forever.

He parked the car and I crawled into his lap crushing my lips to his.

His hands held my hips against him as our tongues slid against each others.

"You see it don't you? How much you own me and I am only yours."

"Yes," I said with tears in my eyes. "I see it, and feel it everytime you kiss me, everytime you touch me. Each kiss sets ablaze this fire in me that can't be quenched. No matter how many times we make love or fuck, I always want more. You are like a drug to me and I'll need you forever." I said as I captured his lips in mine again.

"Baby, I..." His words trail off and I saw him swallow hard and noticed tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his hands held my face. "You are everything to me, Bella. My whole world. I need you like water...like air. Forever."

I moved my hands to his face and wiped the tears that fell away.

"You have me, forever. No worries, baby. I love you," I said as I kissed him.

I ran my tongue over his plump bottom lip, gently nipping it until he parted his lips for me.

Our tongues massaging each others as I felt him growing hard beneath my ass.

I pulled away to kiss down his neck and rocking against him.

"Damn Bella, I want you so much, but we can't here. Later baby, I promise," he said as I gently bit his neck.

"Fuck," he said loudly as he pushed up into me.

"Mmm, Edward, I hope it is always like this with us. I never want to get tired of you. You are everything to me."

"It will be baby because I will never stop wanting you."

I nodded and moved off his lap.

"Let's go check out the market and then stop for lunch. I'm getting hungry," I said with a smirk.

"Okay, love," he said getting out of the car and helping me out.

The market is awesome, so different from anything in Washington.

Stalls of vegetables, flowers, fruits, and grains. Some with beautiful scarves and hand blown glass. Stalls of herbs and honey and wine.

There were musicians playing and jugglers and gypsies - so many things to hear and see.

I picked out some beautifully embroidered scarves for Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Renata. And a glass paper weight for Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Aro.

Edward walked beside me with a smile on his face, I think he was pleased I was spending money without asking him first.

We passed a stall of marionettes and Edward suggested we buy one for Bailey.

We picked a princess one in a beautiful purple gown.

"How about something for mommy," Edward said pointing to a cart off to the side where an old woman with a scarf covered head was selling flowers.

I laughed at Edward calling me mommy as we walked to the stall.

"Beautiful couple," the woman said in a thick accent.

"Come, pick flowers for wife," she said motioning to Edward.

Edward picked a bouquet of wildflowers as the woman watched us closely.

"I tell future, give me hands," she said to us holding out wrinkled hands.

Edward and I exchanged looks and he shrugged, "Why not? It will be an experience."

I followed his lead and placed my hand in hers. She pressed our hands together between hers, closed her eyes and began to hum.

She opened her eyes and looked up at us.

"You have much danger around you - it comes for you."

Edward pulled his hand away and reached in his pocket and handed the woman some money for the flowers.

He said nothing about the prediction.

The woman looked to me with her small black eyes and pointed a gnarled finger at me, "It comes for you."

I yanked my hand from hers and stepped to Edward's side.

"It comes," she said again as Edward turned us leave.

"Crazy old bat," Edward said under his breath.

"That was creepy, Edward. What do you think she meant?"

"Not a damn thing. She probably heard through the grapevine who we were. Predicting someone in my line of work is in danger doesn't take a genius, baby. Don't let it bother you."

"Okay," I said. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to put it out of my mind.

"Do you want to stop for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I said quietly.

He walked us to the nearest outside cafe and found us a table.

I looked around me and tried to relax, but the way the woman looked at me and said it comes for me gave me the creeps.

Edward handed me a menu, but I told him to order for me since I can't read Italian.

He smiled and took it from me.

Edward rattled off our order to the waiter and turned to me with a smile, "I ordered you caprese salad, and I got meat filled tortellini."

I nodded and took a sip of my water.

"Baby, nothing is going to jump out at you," he told me. I guess my nerves were that obvious.

"Her words just creeped me out. I'm sorry."

"I won't let some crazy old ladies words ruin the rest of our trip. She doesn't know anything, Bella. Don't let it spoil the rest of our trip."

"I'll try," I said as the waiter brought our food.

We ate in relative silence, every so often Edward would ask how my food was and I would say okay.

"You're still thinking about it," Edward said, tossing his napkin down on the table and crossing his arms across his chest.

I can feel the blush moving across my face - he knows me so well.

"I don't want this over shadowing our trip. Don't you trust me to protect you? Now let's forget that old crone and enjoy our trip."

"I'm sorry," I said biting my lip, trying to hold back the tears.

He reached across the table for my hand, "Baby, I'm not angry, but I'm annoyed that you believe some random old woman over me."

"I don't believe her over you. I'm just scared. I know you'll protect me and our family. I don't know what it is, just the way she looked at me like she could see inside my soul. It just freaked me out. I won't let it bother me any more," I said looking up into his stormy green eyes.

The waiter came by and asked if we wanted any dessert, Edward looked to me and I shook my head.

"No dessert, baby?" he asked.

"Not from here," I said as I smiled.

"What would you like for dessert?"

"Well, two things actually."

"What would they be, _tesoro_?" he asked. (sweetheart)

I cocked an eyebrow at him, not sure of what he said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is _tesoro_?"

"It's Italian for sweetheart."

"Oh. I want gelato for dessert now, but I have other ideas for later, I said as I ran my foot up his leg, stopping between his legs.

He groaned loudly, "Mrs. Cullen, you are so naughty - I think you may need a spanking later."

"Mmm... I so love when you spank me, baby," I said as I pressed my foot against him. "Will you pull and pinch my nipples too?"

I knew what I was doing to him. I loved it when I could surprise him with my naughtiness and I really was trying to forget what the old woman said to us.

"You are killing me here, woman."

"You never answered my question?" I said with a smirk to rival his.

"I'll do anything you want me to do to you, love."

"Mmm... good to know, baby."

He groaned and adjusted himself.

He stood up and came by my chair and held out his hand to me as he laid his money on the table.

I stood up and took his hand as I stood up, I leaned up close to his ear, "Baby, you have no idea how wet I am right now."

He took my hand and we walked quickly to the car.

As we reached the car, he gently pushed me back against the car, crushing his mouth to mine.

He thrusted his warm wet tongue in my mouth, devouring my tongue and mouth with his as his hands cupped my ass, pushing me against his cock.

I moaned in his mouth as I felt him growing harder against me.

He pulled away to breathe but his lips moved down to my neck.

"Fuck, I want to fuck you right here, I wish you were wearing a dress, love."

"Mmm.. yeah, I'd love for you to bury your long, thick cock inside me and fuck me hard for everyone to see."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Who is this sexy vixen and what did she do with my shy wife?"

"Do you want the shy wife back?" I asked rocking forward.

"Mmm... not right now. I'm loving the vixen, baby, I can't wait to see what she has in store for me."

"Well, she wants you to fuck her and spank her, pull her nipples, mark her as yours, but first she wants some gelato and then you can have your wicked way with her and she with you."

I have no idea where this confidence in me was coming from but it was turning me the fuck on. I'm half tempted to tell him to skip the gelato, but I really want it.

He let me go and helped me int the car and then he got in and drove to the Vivoli, the best place to get gelato in Florence according to Uncle Aro.

He parked the car and we went inside.

We looked at all the flavors of gelato and we didn't know what to get.

"How do you choose which to get?" I asked him.

"Not sure, but they have sample platters," he said pointing to the menu board.

I looked up and saw what he was seeing.

"I'll have the chocolate lovers platter," I said licking my lips.

"Okay, I'll get the fruit lovers platter and we can share."

"Sure, baby," I said as he gave our order to the woman behind the counter.

He took my hand as we waited.

"It's so nice to see young love," she said as she hand me my platter.

"Thank you," I said.

"I can see so much love in store for the two of you, some bumps in the road, but a lot of love is on the way. Perhaps an addition to the family soon," she said as she handed Edward his platter.

He smiled and said thank you as we walked away.

"Now that's a prediction I can live with," he said as he took a bite of his gelato.

"Me too," I said taking a bite and moaning at the flavor.

I held out my spoon for him to taste it and watched as his lips closed over the spoon.

"Mmm.. love, that is so good."

I love the way he licked his lips as I took the spoon away, only Edward could make eating look sexy.

He held out his spoon for me and I closed my lips over it, moaning at the taste of the strawberry gelato, as I stroked my hand up his thigh.

"Fuck," he hissed as my fingers brushed against his cock.

I smiled as I took another bite of my gelato.

We continued flirting and sharing our gelato, we were so turned on by the time we left I wasn't sure if we would make it back to the boat.

But Edward drove us back to the dock and we walked back to the boat.

Edward told the captain that we were back and that he could take off back to the sea.

I went inside our bedroom and changed into to my special nighty for tonight. I'm sure Edward would love it.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

EPOV

As I was talking to the captain, Bella sauntered off towards the bedroom.

My god that woman was turning into a vixen.

She actually turned to look over her shoulder and winked at me, and then she licked her lips.

Where was my beautiful, shy Bella?

I'm not complaining, I love this confident, sexy as hell Bella too.

I told him we were ready to go back to sea, and he said he would get right on that.

He bid me goodnight as I walked down towards the bedroom.

Unsure of what I would find once I got there, and my cock ached in anticipation at the thought of my Bella.

When I walked in the room it was filled with flickering candlelight and my wife stretched across the bed in that black leather bikini .

"_Così bella, mia moglie, il mio amore_," I said as I looked at her. (So beautiful, my wife, my love.)

She smiled at me and beckoned me over with her fingers.

"_Mio marito, il mio amore_," she said as I reached her. (My husband, my love.)

I was stunned. I didn't know she knew any words in Italian.

I walked to her, unbuttoning my shirt as I went as she sat up on her knees.

Her hair hung down her back in waves and I could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

Such a fucking turn on for me.

I could feel my cock getting harder inside the confines of my jeans.

As I reached her I pulled her to me, kissing her deeply. My tongue sliding against hers as I gently laid her back on the bed.

I pushed my pants and boxers off my body as I climbed on the bed.

"You are the most beautiful woman, Bella," I said as I trailed my hand down her body hooking my fingers into the sides of the leather bikini, pulling it off of her.

Revealing her beautiful, glistening, already wet pussy to me.

I love seeing her dripping like this, I feel like a bee and she is my nectar.

I pushed her knees apart and slid down until I'm level with her pussy.

Leaning forward I pressed my tongue to her slick folds and heard her sharp intake of breath.

I licked circles around her clit and then sucked it between my lips, and she arched her back off the bed.

_"La tua figa è come il paradiso per me. Io amo mangiare da esso, che mi soddisfa sempre, mia Bella_," I murmured as I brought my lips back to her pussy.

"What did you say, baby?" she panted as she moaned.

I said, "Your pussy is like heaven to me. I love to eat from it, you satisfy me always, my Bella."

She gripped the back of my hair as I circled my tongue over and around her clit.

Her wetness was on my tongue and on my chin as I pulled away and crawled up her body, as she protested.

"Edward," she whined looking up at me.

I reached for her bikini top and pulled it from her, sucking one of her hard nipples into my mouth as I pushed into her pussy.

"Fuck Edward," she hissed as I dragged my teeth acrossed it.

I sat back up on my knees and grabbed onto her hips letting myself slide almost all the way out before slamming back in.

I could see the the pleasure on her face when I did that so I repeated my actions.

"Fuck, Edward - more," she yelled.

"I love hearing you beg, baby."

She wrapped her legs around my waist holding me tighter inside her.

I bucked wildly inside her, feeling animalistic in my desire for her.

She clung to me as I pounded into her. She moaned and lifted her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Yes, Edward. Fuck, so deep. I love when you are so deep inside me," she said.

"Bella, mmm..fuck, yes," I panted as I continued thrusting deep inside her.

I could feel her clenching around me as I moved my hand up her side to her breast.

I closed my fingers over her nipple and pinched and twisted it as she cried out, causing her pussy to clamp tighter onto my cock.

Our bodies moved together as the sweat covered every inch of our skin, her breasts bounced with every thrust I made.

"Yes! Fuck, Edward," she shouted out as her pussy held me tight as she came and milked my cock.

Her body quivered and shook beneath me as I held her gently by the hips, still pounding into her.

'Yes, fuck, yes," she chanted over and over as the spasms continued and her wetness seeped from her.

My cock jumped inside her and I drove myself harder thrusting through my orgasm.

"Oh fuck, shit Bella, so good," I roared as I filled her.

My breath came out harsh as I laid my head on her chest.

Her fingers moved through my hair as we caught our breath.

"_Ti amo_, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she said quietly.

_"Bella mia, amore mio, è proprio il mio cuore, il mio corpo e la mia anima. Amo con ogni fibra del mio essere. Io sono tuo, per sempre," _I said looking up into her eyes.

"What does that mean, baby?" she asked.

"It means, "My Bella, my love, you own my heart, my body and my soul. I love with every fiber of my being I am yours forever."

Tears flowed from her eyes as she pulled me up to her and crushed her lips to mine.

Our kisses alternated between soft and gentle to needy and full of desire.

I turned us so I was laying on my back and pulled her to lay on my chest.

She moved her fingers through my chest hairs as she kissed and licked my nipple.

My breath hitched as her teeth scraped acrossed it.

"Mmm.. baby," I said as her hand moved down my body to my semi hard cock.

Her fingers continued stroking me as we kissed softly.

"Baby, we don't have to," I said quietly as I licked her bottom lip.

My fingers gently stroking her breasts.

"I know, but I want too."

"You know I can never deny you something you want," I told her as she crawled on top of me.

"Baby, do me one favor?" I asked as she slid down on my erection and I moaned at the feel of her warmth.

"Yes," she said as she rocked her hips over me.

"Take it easy, I don't want you passing out on me again."

"Okay. But you did promise to spank me," she said with a smirk.

"Well, you have been a naughty girl and I always keep my promises,"

"That you do, baby," she said as she rocked over me.

"Fuck, I love when you ride me," I said as I moved my hands up to her breasts.

Pinching her nipples between my fingers as she moaned and threw her head back.

I slipped my hands down over her ass, helping her move against me.

As she rocked forward I pulled one hand back and smacked her ass cheek lightly and I felt all her muscles inside tighten around my cock.

"Fuck Edward," she squealed as she moved over me.

"Again, baby."

She pushed herself forward again as I smacked her other ass cheek.

Her muscles tightened again and I moaned at her clenching me tightly.

"Fuck Bella, so good."

I watched as she grabbed onto the headboard and rocked herself harder on me.

I grabbed her hips gently and tried to slow her down, I didn't want her to pass out on me again.

"Baby, take it slow. I'm here with you," I said thrusting up into her.

She slowed down a little, "I just can't help it, Edward - you get me so hot and bothered, I lose control sometimes."

"You do the same to me, love," I said as I sat up wrapping my arms around her and folding my legs indian style under her ass.

She wrapped her legs around my hips as we pulled ourselves toward each other.

My mouth devoured hers as we continued to rock against each other - the sweat and the pleasure building between us.

My release hit me like a tidal wave - washing over me as I pulled Bella harder against me groaning out her name.

"Fuck Bella," I panted as I pumped into her.

I moved my hand to her clit and I rubbed it furiously, wanting her to come.

"Come for me, love," I said as I continue thrusting and rubbing her clit.

Her body trembled as she stilled and sucked in a breath as she screamed my name loudly.

"Edward, oh yes, Edward," she screamed as her wetness coated my cock and ran between our bodies.

Her body slumped against mine as panic filled me.

"Baby," I whispered.

"Hmm.. I'm okay, Edward. I'm here. Wow.. that was...so intense."

"That it was baby, you soaked us well," I said with a smirk as the blush covered her body.

How in the world did this still embarrass her, I'll never know.

But I loved each and every time she squirted on me.

I pulled her to me kissing her pink tinged cheeks.

"You don't ever need to be embarrassed about anything that happens between us."

"I'm just afraid I'll gross you out," she said cuddling into me.

"Never baby, if anything it turns me on that I can get you to do that. I love it, so don't worry," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She nodded and yawned.

I could tell she was tired, so I laid back on the pillows and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you, baby," I said wrapping her in my arms and holding her to me.

"I love you too," she said with another yawn as she held onto my arms.

"Sleep love, I have you," I said kissing her forehead.

I laid there listening to her breathing and it was one of the most precious sounds in the world to me.

I thought about how wonderful 'our honeymoon' has been.

So many awesome memories and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life making her happy.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I snuggled into her and let sleep overtake me.

_Everything looked so strange - what's wrong with our house? Everything looked sort of slanted and blurry. Did I drink too much last night? I don't remember drinking. Aren't we still in Italy? When did we get home? I don't remember coming home. Where is Bella? I'll ask her what happened._

_"Bella?" My voice sounded strange, like I'm underwater...all garbled. Maybe I'm ill._

_I walked through our house looking for Bella._

_"Bella? Bella?"_

_I took the stairs to our room, continuing to call her name._

_She isn't in our room so I walked into the bathroom._

_"There you are, baby..."_

_Something is off. Bella doesn't turn when I talk to her and she has no reflection in the mirror._

_I reached for her, turning her around, but instead of my beautiful wife there was a skeleton with blood running from its eyes with Bella's hair and wearing Bella's clothes._

_What in the hell is going on? I yelled as I pushed the skeleton from me and it crumbled to dust at my feet._

_Was I drugged? What is happening? Where is Bella? Oh god - Bailey! Where is Bailey?_

_I rushed down the hall to Bailey's room._

_She's in her crib all wrapped in a blanket. When I pulled back the blanket Instead of Bailey's little face there was another skeleton - this one with blood running from its mouth. I let the blanket drop back into the crib and it turned to pile of dust._

_"No!" I screamed, my knees giving way as I dropped to the floor._

_The world around me started to crumble - everything turning to dust until there is nothing but me in a black void._

I jerked awake, the sound of my own screams filling my ears.

I sat up sweat pouring from me as Bella called to me.

"Baby," she said.

"Bella," I croaked as I grabbed her. My hands feeling her face, her hands and her body. Touching her lips, her eyes and her nose.

"You had a nightmare," she said as she turned on the light

.

"You were not you, you were a skeleton. I touched you and you turned to dust."

"I'm here, Edward. Touch me I'm real."

"Bailey was a skeleton too, and turned to dust. Can we skype home right now, I need to see her?"

I reached out my hand at touched her face in the light.

She's real, it was a dream.

"Ok, baby, we can call home. It's all going to be okay," she said running her hands over my face.

She threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt, and gave me some clothes to put on.

She got up and grabbed my laptop, she handed it to me and I logged in.

I held her close to me as we waited for skype to connect and then my mom to answer.

My mom's face came on the screen and her eyes were immediately concerned.

"Edward is everything okay, you look like hell."

"He had a nightmare - a bad one," Bella told mom. "Do you mind bringing Bailey over?"

"No, I'll go get her," mom said getting up.

"It's okay," Bella whispered as I trembled.

Her hand was rubbing up and down my back as we waited for Bailey.

My mom came back on the screen with Bailey in her arms.

"Bailey, baby...it's daddy. How's my little girl?"

She looked up at the sound of my voice.

She waved her little fist at the screen and my heart clenched in my chest.

"How is she mom? Is she okay?"

"She's perfect, Edward."

"And uncle has extra guards there?"

"Yes, Edward. We are safe. What's going on?"

"A nightmare mom, it really shook me up, I just needed to see Bailey."

"It's understandable, Edward. How is the trip going?"

"Perfect until this dream."

"Sweetheart, put the dream behind you and enjoy the time you have there. Bailey's fine and she's well taken care of, but she misses you and Bella."

"We miss her too, mom. Thanks for letting me see her."

"Its okay, sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of your night, and get some sleep. Love you both."

"Love you too, mom," we both said together.

My mom lifted Bailey up toward the screen. "Love you sweet girl. We'll see you soon. Mommy and Daddy love you so much," I said softly.

"Love you mommy and daddy," my mom said for her as she waved her little fist around.

"Bye mom," I said as I disconnected the call

Bella laid the computer on the chair next to the bed and laid back down pulling me back on the pillows with her.

She laid my head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Talk to me, Edward. What do you think brought this on?" she asked running her fingers through my hair.

"I think what that old woman said brought this on," I said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Aww, baby," she said holding me closer.

"It...it was so real, baby, I just can't shake it."

"Baby, put you hands here," she said as she pointed to her heart.

I laid my hand there and felt her heart beating.

"I'm here, baby. I'm real. Feel me," she said pushing her hand to her breast.

"Feel how soft I am, feel the hardness of my nipples, I'm real baby. I'm here," she said pulling me close to her.

"Feel my heart in my chest, Edward, it beats for you and Bailey."

"I feel it, baby. I love you, thank you for being here. I just need to know you are close."

I was so afraid that she would disappear so I held onto her.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. It was a dream. Remember what the lady said at the gelato place. We are going to be fine. Our life will be filled with love and a new addition soon. Believe that one. Hold on to that one."

"I'll try, baby," I said as I brought my lips to hers, kissing them softly.

Her hands threaded into my hair securing me to her.

Bella pulled my tee shirt over my head and slid my lounge plants down my legs.

Bella shimmied out of her sleep shorts and slowly pulled her tank top over her head, shaking out her hair as she looked down at me.

She was so stunning, yet I find myself afraid to touch her - my nightmare felt so real - I really felt like I had lost everything.

Bella crawled over my body, trailing her hands along my semi hard cock, awakening it further.

She lined herself up with me, gently pushing herself down over my now fully hard cock.

She took my hands and placed them on her hips and slid them slowly up to her breasts. "I'm here, baby, I'm real...feel me."

She rolled her hips slowly over me as I kneaded her breasts in my hands.

She slid her hands along my chest, pressing her hand over my heart, "Feel it right here, Edward. Don't listen to your mind...listen to your heart. Your heart knows the truth."

She brought her lips to my chest and kissed over my heart.

Her lips sent tingles across my skin - there was something so simple and sensual about what she was doing.

She moved slow and steady up and down my shaft, her lips moving gradually up my neck.

Her hands moved up to hold my face, brushing her fingers over my forehead and temples, like she was trying to wipe my nightmare from my mind.

I felt like my heart would explode with all the emotion that was building inside me. We had made love together so many times, but this was really the first time she had made love to me and god I needed her right now. I wanted to hold her forever...soak her into my skin.

"Bella, you are everything to me. Promise me I'll never lose you."

"I promise, Edward," she told me, bringing me closer and closer to release.

Her breath washed over me as she peppered my face with kisses and words of love.

My orgasm rolled over my body like a wave - consuming every inch of me.

"Bella, my Bella," I chanted out as I held her tightly to me.

"Edward," she groaned out, and her voice was pure ecstasy.

I rolled us so that we were laying on our sides and I kissed her lips.

"Thank you, love," I said quietly.

"Edward, you never have to thank me for that."

"I do, baby. You knew exactly what I needed and you took care of me. I love you so much," I said kissing her forehead.

I snuggled into my wife and we both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

BPOV

I stood before the mirror in our bedroom, looking at my reflection.

I still felt like the same Bella Swan that I was before I met and married Edward.

But so much has changed.

I was no longer little Bella Swan, I was Bella Cullen, wife of Edward and mother to Bailey.

People knew who I was and they would go out of their way to make sure I was happy.

I didn't fully take advantage of the power that the Cullen name bought, but sometimes it just happened.

It was our last night in Italy and Edward was taking me out to a romantic dinner.

I tried to get him to just stay in and I could make us something, but he wasn't hearing of that.

He said since its our last night here he wanted to take me out to a romantic dinner, where he could romance me.

Not that I needed it, but Edward was very convincing when he wanted to be.

I slipped on my bra and panty set that I would wear under the beige dress Edward bought for me.

I couldn't believe that our time here was over.

I have really enjoyed it here in Italy.

We saw many beautiful things and we had a lot of mind blowing sex.

I can truly say it will be hard to go back to our normal everyday lives.

I finished putting on my dress and applying some light make up, then I slipped on my shoes and walked out to meet Edward.

Edward was waiting for me in our little living room when I came out of the bedroom. He turned to look at me, a smile crossing his face.

I can hardly think as I took in the vision of my sexy husband before me.

The black suit he had on emphasized his broad shoulders and thin waist - he looked positively edible.

I kind of wanted to pull that tie off him right now and have my way with him.

Edward let out a long whistle, "Damn, baby, you look outstanding."

"I could say the same about you. Do we really have to go out? I'd rather stay here and have my wicked way with you," I said as I licked my lips.

"Baby, I want to take you out and show the world what a beautiful, sexy wife I have. We'll have plenty of time tonight for us to have our wicked ways with each other," he said as he brought his lips to mine. Sucking and nipping at them.

"Edward," I groaned as I fisted my hands in his hair. "You can't say things like that, you've totally ruined my panties."

"Take them off, love. It'll be easier for me later," he said with a wink.

I slipped off my panties and tossed them at Edward as smirked at me.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I guess so," I said as he took my hand and led me outside.

In front of our villa was parked a limo, I just shook my head. My Edward loves to spoil me.

I just smiled at him.

I didn't say a word, I'm kind of getting used to him and his ways, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Bella," he said as he held the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I slid in the backseat and then he got in.

Once the limo was moving, I grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him to me.

I crushed my lips to his as my hands moved down his chest.

"Touch me," I said as pulled my lips from his and kissed down his neck.

He moved his hands down the front of my dress as he laid me back on the seat.

He pushed up my dress passed my hips, revealing my already wet pussy to him.

"Damn love, you're so wet. I can't wait to taste you," he said as he moved between my legs.

His tongue slipped easily between my folds as he pushed my legs apart as far as they would go.

I arched to meet him further and he rewarded me by sucking my clit in between his teeth and nipping it just a bit.

I moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his teeth on my clit.

I could feel myself getting wetter as his tongue moved over me.

"Yes," I hissed, reaching down to run my fingers into his hair and hold him against me.

He lapped at me, circling his tongue in an intoxicating rhythm - driving me insane.

"Edward," I murmured as he continued licking, and nipping at me.

I felt his fingers move up and brush against my entrance, collecting moisture before pushing inside me.

He pumped in me hard as he continued to suck at my clit.

"Oh god, Edward! So good!" I yelled, bucking into him.

His fingers and tongue moved faster - he knew I was close.

My fingers gripped his hair tighter as he grazed his teeth over my clit again.

"Fuck!" I cried out as my orgasm slammed into me.

Edward kept his fingers and tongue moving through my orgasm, stretching it to unbelievable lengths.

When he pulled away from me my whole body felt limp.

I looked up to see Edward kneeling over me with a cocky smirk on his face, "You look well satisfied, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmm.. I am, but what about you Mr. Cullen?" I said as I palmed his hard cock through his pants.

"Take me out, baby."

He went into domineering mode - I liked it when he does that.

I slid off the seat and kneel between his open legs.

I lowered the zipper of his pants and reached inside freeing his hard cock from the confines of his pants.

"Suck it, Bella. Suck it like its your favorite thing in the world."

"Your long, thick cock is my favorite thing," I purred up at him before running my tongue from base to tip.

I slipped my mouth over his firm head, moaning at the feel of his hot shaft in my mouth.

His fingers worked into my hair, forcing my mouth further down his shaft.

"I wanna fuck your mouth, baby," he groaned out, thrusting up into me.

"Put your hands on my thighs - just use your mouth."

I did as he said, sucking him hard as he pushed himself in and out of my mouth.

I loved this side of him and I sucked harder, letting him set our pace as my lips slide along his cock.

His fingers tighten in my hair as his hips drive him harder and faster into my mouth.

When his cock began to tighten he gripped my hair even tighter, holding me still as warm spurts of cum shot into my mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Swallow it, baby, swallow it all."

I swallowed every drop he gave me and when his hand released my hair I ran my tongue along him making sure I got it all before tucking him back inside his pants.

He helped me back up and I adjusted my dress and looked over at him with a satisfied smile.

"You always satisfy me," he said.

"As do you."

I settled on the seat next to Edward, snuggling close as we sped down the road.

I held his hand in mine and just enjoyed being close to him.

I can't help but think of how vulnerable he was the other night when he woke up from his nightmare.

I've never seen him that way, and it scared me.

But I was glad that I could help him and be there for him.

Making love to him was a new experience for us, one that I hope to repeat at another time.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?"

"Just thinking about us."

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Care to share?" he said with a smirk.

I blushed and smiled, "I was thinking about how I enjoyed making love to you the other night and I hoped to do it again sometime."

"I hope it's not for the same reason, but I would like that very much."

I smiled over at him as the limo stopped.

Edward waited for the driver to open our door and then he helped me carefully from the limo.

We stepped out onto a narrow cobbled road lined with mostly old stone houses and a few small cafe's.

We walked into the door of what appeared to be a small wine shop and I turned questioning eyes to Edward.

He gave me a sexy grin and led me inside.

There was a middle aged woman behind a counter when we entered and she looked at us and spoke in Italian.

"_Buona sera, signore e signora."_

Edward leaned toward me and whispered to me that she said good evening.

_"Buona sera," _I said politely in return.

"_Prenotazioni per due_ - Cullen," Edward says to the woman. (Reservation for two)

The woman's eyes got wide for a moment - she knew the Cullen name, you can always tell by people's faces if they have heard of our family before.

"_Questo modo_," she said, motioning us to follow her. (This way)

As we walked a lot of the people were staring at us.

I instantly thought that everyone knew I wasn't wearing my panties.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"People are staring. I..I think they can tell I don't have my panties on," I said quietly as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It's not that, baby - they know who we are."

Relief filled me knowing that it was our name that drew their attention and not the fact that I had no panties, and could feel wetness on my thighs.

But knowing that people knew of us, also terrified me.

It made me feel somewhat vulnerable too, but I knew Edward would protect me with everything within him.

The restaurant was so cozy and romantic. It's not very big - only a few tables and each table was tucked back in its own little alcove, affording each table some privacy.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and I sat gently down.

A tall woman with blonde hair walked up to our table with a smile,_ "Il mio nome è Irina, sarò la tua cameriera di questa sera. Cosa posso ottenere da bere?" _(My name is Irina, I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?)

Edward looked at the wine list as the waitress hovered over - too close for my taste.

_"Prenderemo due bicchieri d'acqua e una bottiglia di chianti casa,"_ Edward instructed her. (We'll take two glasses of water and a bottle of the house chianti.)

I don't think he's noticed how she is practically drooling right on him.

The waitress took the wine menus and left our table.

When I humphed low in my throat Edward's eyes snapped up to mine.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"That waitress was ready to climb into your lap," I said.

"Was she? I didn't notice, baby - I only have eyes for you."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes and he took my hand.

"Baby, I truly didn't notice - a whole parade of bimbos could come through here and none of them would turn my head. You're the only one for me."

"Okay," I told him, feeling pacified - I know he's never given a second thought to another woman since we've been together, but I still don't like women just brazenly hitting on him.

The waitress came back with our drinks and then took our order.

I ordered the gnocchi with ricotta dressed in butter and sage and Edward ordered baked ziti.

After Edward gave our orders I noticed the waitress leaned toward Edward, saying something in Italian that I can't understand and slipping something under his hand on the table.

I saw Edward's eyes turned enraged as he looked up at Irina.

"What in the fuck did you just say to me?"

_"Ho chiesto se si voleva incontrarmi in deposito in quindici minuti?" _Irina made her request again, but she spoke Italian so I didn't understand. (I asked if you wanted to meet me in the storage room in fifteen minutes?)

"Are you blind? Or just fucking stupid? My wife is sitting right here."

_"Una bambina così posso eventualmente soddisfare un uomo grande e potente come te. È necessario bisogno di un sacco di figa con esperienza per soddisfare te_." (A little girl like that cannot possibly satisfy a big and powerful man like you. You must need a lot of pussy with experience to meet your needs).

"My wife more than meets all my needs - you are nothing more than a two bit whore."

The waitress made a snorting sound as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"_I Volturi non erano così esigente - non sei vero uomo Tutti gli uomini di potere reale sono amanti_." (The Volturi's were not so picky - you are no real man. All men of real power have mistresses.)

"I have no need of a mistress, my wife satisfies me in every way. Now you apologize to my wife, if you know what is good for you," Edward said with a stern voice.

_"Sono andata a letto con tutti gli uomini più potenti famiglie - non sei altro_." ( I have slept with all the men in the most powerful families - you are nothing.)

Edward stood up and looked down on her, "You will apologize to my wife."

I saw Irina buckle under his fierce gaze.

Irina turned to me, fear in her eyes._ "I. .. io sono così ..."_

"In English," Edward demanded.

"Please accept my apology, Mrs. Cullen - I didn't realize the Cullen's were different."

I nodded my head at her, having no words to say.

"You may leave, and make sure someone else brings the check," Edward said dismissing Irina.

I couldn't help but feel turned on by his fierce tone.

We continued to eat our dinner in relative silence.

"I'm sorry, baby. That was uncalled for and I really should speak to the manager, but I don't want to cause a scene here."

We finished our dinner as a different waitress came and asked if we wanted dessert, but Edward said no.

She left the check and Edward slipped the money inside and stood up, then he offered his hand to me.

I took his hand and stood up.

He wrapped his arm around me and walked us to the entrance.

Once outside Edward led us to the limo and helped me inside.

He told the driver to take us back to the villa.

He sat back against the seat and I could tell that the restaurant annoyed him.

"Baby, everything is fine," I said quietly.

"It's not fine. I don't like women assuming I'll fuck them just because a lot of guys in my position would."

"Edward, I know you aren't like that."

"I know you do, but I don't like people assuming things about me and I don't like people disrespecting you."

"Fuck what they say and what they think - I know you...the real you and that's all that matters."

He laughed and a small smile came on his face.

"How do you always know the right things to say to me?" he asked as he lifted me into his lap.

"Because I know you."

"That you do, love," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

Our tongues tangled together and my hands fisted in his hair securing him to me.

I moaned against him, loving the feel of him pressed tightly to me.

His lips moved from my mouth and kissed down my neck.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress Mrs. Cullen," he murmured against my skin.

"Mmm.. me either," I replied as he continued kissing down my neck and collarbone.

I could feel the wetness seeping onto my thighs and most likely his pants.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him, loving the feel of his hands on my ass as he pressed me to his growing erection.

"How much longer till we get there?" I said as I pulled away.

"Not much longer, baby," he answered as he moved his lips along my jaw to my earlobe.

I moaned as he sucked it into his mouth, nipping it gently.

"Have patience, my love. We have all night to make love and fuck each other. I intend to make you scream my name over and over again. I plan to give you multiple orgasms, baby," he murmured in a low sexy voice.

"Mmm," I hummed as his tongue slid against my earlobe.

"How many orgasms would you like to have, baby?"

"As many as I can, baby - just being with you is an orgasm."

When the limo finally stopped in front of the villa we could barely keep our hands and lips off each other to get inside.

I began pulling Edwards clothes off as soon as he shut the front door behind us.

His hands went to the zipper of my dress, sliding it down my back.

I tugged at his tie, slipping it off and then I started on the buttons of his shirt.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, love."

I didn't have time to say anything as he lifted me off my feet and carried me towards the bedroom.

My clothes seemed to melt off my body as Edward removed them from me.

I pulled off the rest of his clothes like he was a Christmas present I couldn't wait to get to it.

He laid me out on the bed taking a moment to admire me before sinking himself into my wet and waiting depths.

"Oh fuck you feel so good, Edward," I said arching up into him.

He pulled himself out a little and then slammed back in, making me call out his name.

"Fuck, Edward! Again!"

He slammed into me hard again and again, driving me wild with desire.

I clawed at his back, needing more of him.

Edward hissed at the feel of my nails on his back and thrusted into me harder.

"Oh God, Edward! So fucking good!" I screamed.

"You feel so good around me, baby," he said pulling out and pushing back in again.

I felt my walls start to pulse around him - I was so close.

Edward moved his mouth down to my breast and sucked my nipple deep in his mouth and pressed his teeth to it.

The feel of his teeth in me pushed me over the edge and everything in my body clamped tight onto him.

"Fuck yes Edward," I shouted, raking my nails harder down his back.

"Yes, Bella, fuck so good," he said as he stilled above me and came hard, filling me as he bit down on my shoulder. "Yes," he hissed as his body trembled.

I moved my hands to his face, "It's okay," I said softly looking into his dark green eyes.

"I love you, so much Bella. I hope you can feel that," he said as he was still moving inside me.

"I do feel it, baby. I love you too, so much," I said clutching him to me as my lips found his.

Our bodies moved together as he became hard again.

I loved how he could be ready again so quickly.

He truly was an insatiable man.

"Fuck, I love how you can be ready to go again," I asked as I gently rolled us over.

"I'm always ready for you, love."

I sat up slightly and placed my hands on his chest as I rocked forward on him.

I rocked again and again over him, bringing my hands to his nipples I pinched them.

He hissed and arched up into me.

"Fuck Edward," I said feeling him hit deeper inside me.

Edward's hands moved between us, searching for my clit and rubbing it when he found it.

"Fuck Edward, yes," I said as his fingers rubbed me.

I put my hands on his knees as I bounced harder on him. He was hitting so deep as he thrusted harder up into me.

Edward flipped us quickly and pushed my legs up by my sides as he pounded into me.

He grabbed my hands and pushed them above my head, holding them in one of his hands.

His other hand went to my breast where he found my nipple and twisted and pinched it causing me to arch into him.

"Fuck, fuck yes, Edward," I screamed.

He pushed my knees up as far as they could go and he relentlessly pounded into me, each thrust deeper than the last one.

"Fuck Bella, so warm, so wet," he grunted through his clenched teeth.

"Yes," I said arching my back off the bed to meet his thrusts.

Releasing my hands, he moved his to the headboard as he moved up to his knees and continued to push into me.

"Fuck baby, say you are close."

"So close, Edward... fuck."

I could see the sweat forming on his brow and strain of his muscles as he continued pounding into me.

"Let go Edward, you won't hurt me. Don't be afraid," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek. "I can see you holding back, let go."

I could see the muscles in his arms tighten as he pushed himself even harder into me, thrusting without abandon - hitting deeper than he has before.

My walls squeezed and trembled around him and I felt my orgasm beginning, but I wanted Edward to come with me. I wanted to feel him spill deep inside me as I came.

"Come with me, Edward - I need it. Please, baby."

He pushed in with all his strength and its the greatest pleasure I've ever known. My walls clamped onto him as I felt his warm fluids pulse into me and it made my orgasm even stronger.

"Oh my fucking god, Edward! Oh my god," I yelled as my orgasm continued to rock through me.

"Fuck, baby! Fuck your amazing! I love to hear you calling my name."

He held me tight to him as we panted against each other, our bodies worn out from our efforts.

I laid there with my head on his chest, listening to his heart thundering inside his chest.

"Thank you for letting go, I love when you do."

I laid there with my head on his chest, listening to his heart thundering inside his chest.

"I'm glad - I love being so free with you."

"I'm so glad that I please you, considering that I've only ever been with you," I said as I kissed over his heart.

"You are more pleasing than any woman I've ever known."

"Really?"

"Yes, really love. You own me, all of me. Like I told you before no woman has ever touched me the way you have. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, with everything. You own me too," I replied as I kissed his lips.

I pulled away and yawned.

"Let's get to sleep, baby. We have an early flight and I know we can't wait to see Bailey."

"Yes, I'm excited to see our baby, and be home. Thank you for taking me on this trip."

"Your so welcome love. This was supposed to be our honeymoon trip and I hope I made it memorable."

"Oh you have, I'll remember it forever."

"Good," he answered as he wrapped me in his arms and held me close to him.

As I closed my eyes I felt him kiss my hair.

"Night my love," he whispered.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 86

EPOV

I loved waking up with Bella in my arms, it was definitely my favorite way to wake up.

Her ass was pressed up against my morning erection and I wished she was awake so that I could fuck her one last time here in our villa.

This has been the most memorable trip ever. I hoped that she truly enjoyed our honeymoon.

I know I did.

I moved my hand over her flat stomach and I wondered if there was a little life growing inside her.

I wouldn't mind it.

Actually I wanted us to be pregnant.

Some people would think that we would be crazy to have a baby so soon, but I wanted our children to be close in age.

I never thought I wanted children, until I met and fell in love with Bella.

I'm kind of worried about going back home because of the situation with Renee and Billy, but I know that Bella and Bailey will be well protected. I don't care about myself, but those two are my priority.

Bella turned over in my arms, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning love," I said as I kissed her lips.

"Mmm... morning," she said softly.

"You look well rested. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I was so tired. My sexy as hell husband wore me out."

"Really? I was pretty tired myself, my wife wore me out too," I said as I ran my hands over her breasts.

"Mmm.. Edward."

I gently moved on top of her and kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around my back.

I aligned myself with her and slowly pushed inside her.

We both moaned at the feeling, I've never felt so complete with anyone as I do with Bella.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me, securing me to her.

"Yes, Edward," she sighed as I began to move faster.

I picked up my pace even more and began really pounding into her.

"Fuck, Edward, yes. Harder baby," she said as she moaned.

I reached for the headboard and pulled myself into her harder.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward! Just like that!"

I loved hearing her passion - it drove me to move even faster, drive even deeper.

I brought my mouth down to her nipple and pressed my teeth to it.

I knew how much she enjoyed when I did that.

She arched up into me and I loved the feeling of being so deep in her.

"Yes, baby, let me hear you. Let me hear how much you love it when I fuck you."

"Bite the other one, Edward! Please!"

I moved my mouth to her other breast and pressed my teeth into her nipple.

She moaned and arched into me again.

"Yes, fuck Edward so good. Oh my god, Edward so deep."

She lifted her hips up from the bed as I pushed deeper inside her using the headboard as leverage.

"Fuck, Edward! I'm so close," she shouted.

I kept sucking on her nipple while I moved my hand down between us and rubbed her clit.

I could feel her walls fluttering around my cock, she was so close.

I rubbed her clit a little harder and that pushed her over the edge as she exploded around me.

"Holy fucking shit, Edward, fuck," she said as her body trembled and shook beneath me.

Her pussy was clenched around my cock, milking me for everything that I had.

I could feel her wetness seeping around us as I continued to rub her clit, in hopes that she would squirt for me.

I rubbed a bit harder as I still moved inside her, I was so close.

"Edward, fuck let go. I don't think I can .. co..me again," she said as I pressed my thumb to her clit sending her over the edge.

As her orgasm rocked through her body again, she squirted all over us. My orgasm ripped through me as I chanted her name.

"Fuck Bella, so fucking good. Yes, squirt all over me baby. You know I love it."

I trembled through my orgasm as her legs slipped back to the bed.

Fear gripped me as I thought she passed out on me again.

I pulled out of her quickly and scooted until my face was next to hers.

I cupped her cheek in my hand, "Bella, baby, talk to me."

"Edward, you are fucking amazing," she said as she smiled up at me.

"Oh thank god, I thought you passed out on me again."

"Nope, I'm fine baby. More than fine actually, I feel fantastic."

"I love you, Bella. I'm so glad that I met you. You've made my life so much better."

"I love you too. You are so amazing and I'm glad I met you too."

"Let's go shower, baby. So we can get to the airport, we have a baby to get home to."

I lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom.

I started the shower and helped her in.

I washed her and then she washed me.

I was very good, I just kissed her a few times.

I think we were ready to get home.

Once we were out of the shower, we got dressed and made sure that we had everything packed.

I had our suitcases by the door as Bella finished her hair.

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm going to miss it here," she said quietly.

"Maybe we can buy a vacation home here and come back from time to time."

"Do we really need to do that? We now have a boat."

"Did this place make you happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm happy wherever you are."

"Baby, I want to give you the world and if Italy makes you happy, I'll buy us a home here or anywhere else in the world that makes you happy."

"You already have by giving me your heart and our daughter. I don't need the world."

"And if I already bought this house...?"

"Did you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I did," I told her with a smirk. "I had the lawyers move the money this morning."

"Holy fucking shit," she said as the tears formed in her eyes.

"It's yours baby. We can come here every year for our anniversary," I said kissing her.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'll let you thank me on the plane, baby."

"Definitely, anything you want."

"Baby, I just want you. And maybe one of your fuck awesome blow jobs," I said with a smirk.

"I can definitely do that."

I smiled at her as the driver came to the door to get our bags.

"I can't believe you bought this," she said looking around. "But thank you, its so awesome."

"You're worth it, love. Like I said I want to give you the world."

"You have given me so much already and there's nothing I can repay you with."

"Love, you have already given me so much with our Bailey and our future children," I said as I laid my hand on her flat stomach.

"Edward, you're so loving with me all the time. I hope that we made another baby. I so want to give you more children."

"Baby, I know that we did. As many times as we've had sex, I'm sure of it."

We walked out to the car holding hands, I felt so happy as we got in the car.

I held her to me as the driver drove us to the airport.

We got to the airport quicker than I would have liked.

Our driver took our bags to the plane and I helped Bella up the stairs to the plane.

We settled into our seats as the pilot got the plane ready to go.

"Are you ready to be home, baby?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Me too," I told her. "I can't wait to hold our baby girl again."

"Yeah, that will be awesome. I've missed her. But I'll miss it here too."

The plane lifted off as I held my Bella's hand.

I knew that she was a bit afraid when the plane took off so I held her hand in mine.

Once the plane was in the air I unbuckled my seatbelt and Bella's and pulled her up with me.

I walked to the bedroom in the back of the plane, shutting the door behind us once we're inside.

I pushed her against the door and claimed her mouth with mine.

She slipped her hands up into my hair and held me to her.

She moaned into my mouth as I pressed my erection against her.

She pushed away from me a little and turned me till my back was pressed to the door.

She sank to her knees and unzipped my pants, pulling my rigid cock from my boxers.

She smiled as she ran her fingers over my tip and down my shaft before leaning forward and licking a drop of pre cum already gathered on my tip.

She looked up at me and smiled as she slipped her lips over my tip.

She slowly ran her tongue over the ridge as she sucked me in deeper.

She slid her hand along my shaft as she sucked and I couldn't help the moan that came from me.

I ran my fingers into her hair, helping her mouth slide along me.

"Oh god, baby that feels so fucking good."

I wrapped my fingers in her hair and guided her along my shaft.

Her tongue licked over my tip as I pulled nearly out of her mouth.

I moaned and put my head back against the door and she sucked me in deeper.

As much as I wanted her to continue, I wanted to be inside her more.

I pushed her mouth off me and pulled her up.

"Edward," she whined.

"Baby, as much as I enjoy what you were doing, I'd rather be inside you when I come," I said as I lifted her up in my arms and deposited her on the bed.

I loved watching as her breasts bounced.

Mmm... I can't wait to have her nipples in my mouth.

I pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor as I quickly unbuttoned her pants.

Pushing them off her legs, she was laying there in nothing but her deep blue bra and matching panties.

Fuck me, my wife was one sexy woman.

Her breasts looked so fucking edible and I could wait to sink my cock into her wetness.

I could smell how aroused she was, I didn't even have to look to see how wet she was, I could tell.

I pulled her panties off and slid my fingers over her glistening pussy.

She moaned at the feeling of my fingers on her skin.

I sat my hands on her knees and pushed her legs wide apart, settling myself between them.

When I pushed into her we both moaned loudly.

I reached for her hips and pulled her hard against me, wanting to be as deep in her as possible.

"Fuck!" she cried out as I pounded into her and arched her back up to meet me.

"Yeah, baby, I want to hear you."

She reached for my wrists, holding them tightly as she pulled herself to me with all her strength.

"Oh fuck, baby, I can get so deep in you this way."

I picked up my pace, pounding into her wildly.

I moved my hands from her hips and ran them up to her breast, pinching her nipples tightly.

"Fuck Edward," she said as she lifted her hips off the bed.

"Yes, baby! Come for me! I need it baby."

"Oh fuck Edward, so deep. Fuck me harder, so close," she said as she dug her nails in my back.

I moved my hand down to her clit and rubbed it hard.

I needed her to come before I did.

Her walls clenched around me as she held me to her and shouted, "Fuck yes, Edward!"

My cock jumped inside her shooting my seed deep inside her.

"Bella, fuck Bella," I shouted as I stilled above her.

I could see white spots behind my eyelids and my body trembled as I came hard.

She panted and moved her fingers up into my hair as she pulled me down on top of her.

"It's okay, baby. I got you," she cooed as I trembled against her.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing baby."

"It always is, Edward. You were amazing," she said as she kissed my lips.

She pulled away from kissing my lips to kiss my cheek and then over to my earlobe.

She bit it gently and I moaned.

"Fuck love, that felt so good."

"Edward, let's rest a bit," she said as she nipped my earlobe again.

"Okay, whatever you want," I said as I gently turned her face to me and captured her lips in mine.

"So I can have whatever I want?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, anything, whatever it may be, love."

"Sweet, because after we rest a while I want to ride you until you scream my name," she said with a sexy smirk as she pinched my ass.

"Where in the hell was my sweet, quiet, sexy wife?" I said looking into her brown eyes.

"You bring out her wild side."

"Well I love her wild side, baby," I said as I rolled us to our sides and held her to me.

She snuggled into my chest as we closed our eyes for a bit.

I was jolted awake not by my beautiful wife, who in my dream was riding me roughly, but by the shrill ringtone of my brother.

"What the fuck, Emmett? We were sleeping here on the plane," I said as I looked over at my sleeping wife.

"Edward, I have some news to tell you."

The tone in his voice told me this was not a good call.

"Go on," I said as I sat up.

"We caught one of the guys from the rez breaking into your house," he said quickly.

"What the fuck? Did he get into the house?" I said a little too loud as Bella sat up and looked at me.

"Yes, he got into the house. He was leaving some sort of message. Everything was fixed back to the way it was, mom made sure of it," he said.

I ran my hand through my hair and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

Bella just sat looking at me with a tense expression on her face.

"What was the message Emmett?" I asked.

"It comes for you and yours," he said quietly.

Fuck! How could that old crone be right? I can't lose my family...I can't.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked beside me. "You're scaring me."

"Emmett, where is he now?" I asked my voice hard.

"We have him at the safe house, he's not talking."

"Oh, believe me when I'm done with him, he'll be talking or he'll be dead. No one fucks with my family. Nothing is going to take them from me."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you when we land. You come with Seth to pick us up and Seth will take Bella to mom and dad's. You and I will go to the safe house, have Jasper meet us there," I said as I hung up the phone.

I jumped from the bed and started pacing. I didn't care that I was naked.

"Fuck...fuck... fuck," I said loudly. "This isn't going to happen, no one is taking my fucking family from me. That old crone can't know anything."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, sit the fuck down and tell me what the hell is going on," Bella said in a tone I've never heard before.

"I won't lose you and Bailey. I won't. This can't happen," I said sitting down.

My body was trembling as I pulled her to me.

"What the fuck is going on?"she asked.

"Someone from the rez broke in our house, and left me a message. Nothing was taken, and the damage was repaired."

"I don't give a fuck about the house, what was the message?"

"It comes for you and yours," I said quietly.

"What!? No...no, that's not possible."

"Baby, they have him at the safe house. I'll take care of it. You're going with Seth to my parents house, and I'm going with Emmett to the safe house. I will get to the bottom of this. No one fucks with my family," I said as I held her to me.

"Edward, promise me you'll be safe."

"I will, but my priorities are you, Bailey and our future children."

She clung to me and kissed my neck.

"It'll be okay. It has to be," she said as she moved to my lap.

I know what she was trying to do, she was trying to calm me like after my nightmare.

As she tried to slid down on me I stopped her and held her to me.

"No, love. Not tonight. I want too, but I'm too keyed up for sex."

"But I want us to be connected and I want to make you feel better."

"Love, we can be connected without sex. I love you and right now I don't want to do anything that would hurt you."

"I don't understand," she said looking up at me with her big brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Baby, I feel out of control right now...and not in a good way. I want to hurt something. And I'm so afraid that if I fuck you now I will lose myself and you would just be a body to fuck and not the beautiful wife I love. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, that makes sense. I'm sorry I pushed you. I just want us to be okay. I can't lose you or Bailey. I love you so much, Edward."

"You'll never lose us, baby, I won't let that happen."

"I'm scared, Edward."

I held her to me and admitted my deepest fear, "Me too, Bella, me too."

I laid us back on the bed and held her in my arms, just breathing in her scent and feel the love radiating off of her.

I could feel her body trembling against mine and I wrapped her tighter in my arms.

"It will be okay, love. I won't let anything happen to us. We will be fine, whatever they have planned will be stopped."

I kissed the top of her head as I thought of all that we did in Italy.

"Baby, what was your favorite part of our trip?" I asked her.

"Wow, that's hard to say - it was all so wonderful. I really enjoyed the boat, you were so carefree."

"Yeah that was pretty amazing," I said with a smile.

"What about you? What was your favorite part?" she asked as she moved her fingers along my jaw.

"That's a tough one for me too - I really think the field. That was really amazing, baby."

"So basically we enjoyed the sex?" she said with a laugh and the biggest smile ever.

"Well we are pretty damn good together."

"That we are, baby," she said as she pulled my face down to hers and kissed my lips.

She always knew what to say and do to make me feel better.

I could feel all the tension, stress and fear leave my body.

Her touch alone could erase everything from my body, and all that was left was a love that burned for her and a need to protect her.

I no longer wanted to hurt something. I felt calmer and more in control of myself.

All I wanted to do was love my wife and assure her of my love for her.

I gently nudged her legs apart and I slipped inside her warmth.

Her soft moan filled my ears as my tongue delved into her mouth, claiming her tongue as we kissed.

I moved gently inside her - not wanting to hurry, just to express my undying love for my wonderful wife.

Her hips lifted to meet mine in the same gentle rhythm.

Nothing was hurried just slow and gentle, feeling and receiving of love, comfort and strength.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I moved deeper inside her.

"Edward," she moaned softly.

"I love you, tesoro," I murmured against her lips. (Sweetheart)

"I love you and I love our life together," she said as I thrusted inside her.

We continued to move against each other and share words of love.

I felt complete with Bella, she was everything to me.

She was my lover, my friend, my wife, my partner- my everything.

I couldn't lose her ever.

I could feel myself getting harder inside her as I picked up the pace a little.

"Love, I'm so close," I whispered against her ear.

"I'm there, baby. Let go," she said softly.

"Oh god, Bella, mmm... fuck, baby," I said as I spilled deep within her.

My body trembled as I still moved inside her until she came shuddering around me.

"Ugh... fuck Edward, yes.. mmm so good," she murmured as she arched her back up off the bed as I held her close to me.

Her pussy was clenching and releasing my cock as she milked me for everything I had.

I loved being buried inside her and as much as I loved hearing her scream my name, I also loved hearing her panting and whispering her love to me.

I slipped out of her as I laid on my back, trying to catch my breath as I pulled her over and she laid her head on my chest.

"You always know just what I need, baby."

"As do you," she said as she ran her fingers through my chest hair.

I just laid there holding my love and thinking of our life together.

"Baby, how soon before we know if you are pregnant?" I asked.

"If I'm pregnant it would depend on when I got pregnant, but I would think a few weeks."

"I hope we are pregnant, but if we're not we just get to keep doing it till we are. I can't wait to watch your body grow with our child again. It turns me on so much," I said with a smile as I kissed her forehead and ran my fingertips over her breast.

"I hope we are too - I love our family and having babies with you."

The rest of the flight was spent wrapped in our little bubble. We got dressed and went to sit back in our seats as lunch was served.

We fed each other and just cuddled together.

Bella was wearing her the bracelet I gave her and I only hoped that Alice didn't tell her that I paid over thirty thousand for it.

If she found out about it, I'd just laugh it off and tell her she is worth every fucking penny of it.

The captain came on the intercom asking us to buckle our seat belts as we made our descent into Seattle.

I took her hand in mine as she looked a little panicky.

She didn't like taking off or landing.

"It's okay, love. I have you and trust me I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled up at me nervously.

Once we were safely on the ground, I stood up and pulled her to me, "I love you forever baby."

"I love you too. Be safe," she said quietly.

We walked from the plane and saw Emmett and Seth waiting by the cars.

They unloaded our luggage and put it in Seth's car.

"Hey bro and little B, looking good and well sexed up," Emmett said in his booming voice. "Did you join the mile high club, sis?"

"Shut the fuck up, Em. Young impressionable ears over there," she said pointing to Seth.

"Whoa what happened to the sweet Bella that I know and love? Edward, what the fuck did you do to her in Italy?"

"Sexed her up," I said with a wink

"Damn right you did," she said as she slapped my ass.

"Damn baby, save that for when we are alone," I smirked as Emmett enveloped her in a hug.

"B, no worries okay. We'll take care of this," he said to her.

"I know," she whispered. "Keep him safe for me."

"You know I will," he said as he let her go to get in the car.

"Baby, go with Seth and see our baby. Give her a big kiss from her daddy and I'll be there very soon. I'll take care of this shit and be home to you and our baby girl. Then we'll go home and you can spank my ass and then we'll fuck like crazy okay?"

"Be safe, and I can't wait to fuck you like crazy," she said with a small smile. "Come home to me."

She pressed her lips to mine and I felt the fear coursing through her body as we kissed.

"I will love, always. I love you," I said as I walked her to Seth, who opened the door for her.

I helped her in and made sure she buckled her seat belt.

I kissed her forehead and shut the door.

I stood watching as Seth drove away with my heart safely tucked inside that car.

I turned to Emmett, "Let's get this shit done," I said as I checked my gun over.

"Hells yeah," he replied as we got in the car.

My thoughts were going everywhere as Emmett drove to the safe house.

Emmett chatted on and on about sex, and how awesome Bella looked.

I know he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Em, are you doing good?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doc gave me a clean bill of health. I'm ready for this, no one fucks with our family."

"Damn right. This punk will not get away with it," I said as I put my gun in my holster as he pulled up outside of the safe house.

"Let's get this shit done," he said loudly.

I got out of the car and walked towards Jasper.

"Hey man, welcome home," he said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go," Emmett said walking towards the door of the house.

I flung the door open and walked inside - seeing a tall Rez boy tied down to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, bending down to look him in the face.

"Of course, you are Edward Cullen, scum of the earth," he sneered.

"I would watch your mouth boy, you're on my turf now."

"Whatever, you'll get yours asshole. Then maybe I'll get to fuck that hot wife you have. Mmm... she sure looked good when Jacob held her prisoner. I watched her once in the shower, fuck her breasts were so perky and her pussy, mmm... I bet it tastes sweet," he said.

I could felt my sanity start to snap, "You won't be going anywhere near my wife," I said with anger, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back and putting my gun to the underside of his chin.

"Tell me what's going on and I might not splatter your brains on the wall."

"Fuck you," he replied.

I moved my gun and shoved it right against his dick, "This won't kill you, but I don't think the ladies will like it much. Talk or I will blow your dick right off."

I could hear Emmett snicker darkly as I pressed the gun harder to his dick.

"I'm waiting," I said as I clicked the safety off.

"Go fuck yourself Cullen!"

I pulled the trigger with ease as Paul's blood curdling screams filled the room.

"Oh my god! You shot my fucking dick off! I can't believe you did that!"

"I told you I would and I don't fucking lie," I said. "Are you gonna talk now?"

"I think Bella is blind to who the fuck you are, but then again she's just a murdering bitch, who killed her own father. I bet she's a good fuck. Tell me does she scream for you. Did you know Jacob fucked her so hard that she screamed out his name and we could hear her outside the house?"

"I don't tolerate lies about my family," I told him with a cold voice and I pushed my gun to his chin and pulled the trigger not even flinching when the back of his head exploded and brain and blood and bits of skull rained across the floor.

"What the fuck, Edward? We didn't get any information out of him," Emmett yelled at me as I stepped away from the mess.

"He wasn't fucking going to talk and I was sick of hearing what he said about my wife. He didn't deserve to breathe anymore."

I wiped my gun off, "Search him and see if there is anything on him and Jasper, call in Felix and his team to clean up. I'm going to call Aro."

"Sure thing," Jasper said.

I watched as they did as I told them.

Opening my phone I dialed my uncles number.

My uncle answered right away, "Edward, is it done?"

"Yes, we haven't learned anything yet. They are searching him to see if he has anything on him."

"Ah, too bad. It would've been nice to know something. How was Italy?"

"It was awesome. Thank you for the boat, Bella took the news well. I also bought the villa we stayed at."

"And she didn't rip you a new ass for that?" he said with a laugh.

"No, I think she is getting used to the Cullen ways."

"That's good to hear. Finish up there and get back to your family."

"Yes, uncle. Talk to you later," I said hanging up and walking back to Emmett.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"All he had on him was a cell phone, but there was an interesting text...from Renee."

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Is it done? I want my bitch daughter dead," Emmett said as he read the message.

"Fuck," I said.

I didn't know Renee wanted Bella dead - I need to change my game plan.

"Edward, we'll keep her safe," Emmett said.

"But her mother, damn, I wasn't expecting that. I know she doesn't love Bella, but wanting her dead, I don't understand that."

"Some people were never meant to be mother's and I guess she's one of those. You said that she tried to hook up with you. So that is it, she wants what Bella has."

"But to want your own child dead. That's just sick," I said trying to wrap my head around someone wanting to kill Bella. She's so good and perfect, she doesn't hurt anyone.

"I know man, I don't get it either. She sounds like a real sicko, we'll keep B safe."

"Okay, let's get out of here. I want to get home to my wife and baby," I said as I took off the overcoat that I was wearing to protect my clothes.

We went out to the car, I hopped in the back and let Emmett drive.

He'd get us to my parents in no time.

I just wanted to get back to my family.

I knew I would have to tell Bella what the message said, I don't want to keep anything from her.


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N- Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. We hope that you have enjoyed it and we hope that you are enjoying the holiday season. Keep reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 87

BPOV

I sat in the car and watched as we drove away from Edward, going to Carlisle and Esme's.

I couldn't wait to see my baby girl, but I wish that Edward was coming too.

But he had to go and take care of a problem, I only hope that he won't be gone too long.

Seth was quite talkative on the way there.

He told me about a girl he met while he was out doing some errands for Esme and Alice.

"So do you really like her?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she won't like me," he said quietly.

"Why? You're a wonderful guy. What is her name?"

"Her name is Mallory, and she probably wouldn't like me because I come from the rez. She's out of my league."

"Seth, ask her out she just may surprise you," I said as we pulled up to the house.

I opened the door and started up the stairs.

I couldn't wait to hold my baby.

Carlisle and Esme were at the top of the stairs, Bailey in Esme's arms. I couldn't help but squeal and rushed up the rest of the stairs, scooping my girl into my arms.

"Oh, Bailey, mommy missed you so much!" I cooed kissing her plump little cheeks.

Bailey made little noises as I kissed and cuddled her.

"She missed you too, Bella," Esme said as she hugged me.

Esme led us inside and we sat on the couch.

She looked bigger to me, but I know we were only gone two weeks.

"How was Italy?" Carlisle asked.

"It was amazing, your son knows how to pamper and spoil someone," I said with a smile.

"Of course, I taught him everything he knows."

"Oh dear, why don't you go get some ice tea for us," Esme said as she rolled her eyes.

As soon as Carlisle went into the kitchen, she turned to me.

"How was the sex dear?" she asked.

"Oh my word, I can't believe you are asking me about that," I said as my cheeks heated up.

"Bella, it was your honeymoon, after all and I know what my son is like. If he's anything like his father, there wasn't a time that you weren't making love or fucking each other," she said as she covered Bailey's ears.

"Mom, I can't talk about this with you."

"Bella, I know my son wasn't a virgin when he met you and I know that he loves you with his whole heart. So was it awesome or what?"

"Yes, the sex was awesome," I said as Carlisle came in carrying a tray of iced tea.

As we sat there talking and watching Bailey play on her mat, Alice came in.

"Hey Bella, welcome home," she said as she hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I patted her rounded belly.

"Good, just pretty tired lately."

"Oh, yeah I remember that. How is Jasper holding up?"

"Sometimes good, except when my moods go up and down. I can go from sweet to being a bitch really fast."

"Oh, I know that one," I said as pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Ooh.. he went with my suggestion on the bracelet. I told him it would look fucking awesome on you. I hope you didn't give him too much grief on how much it cost," she said with a smirk that rivalled Edward's.

"No, I don't know how much it cost. Plus I think I was a bit distracted when he gave it to me. How much did it cost?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"It can't be that bad," I said watching her face.

"It cost over thirty thousand dollars, Bella. I can't believe you didn't know that," she said as she watched me.

Just then Edward, Emmett and Jasper came in the door.

"Holy fucking shit," I said as I looked up from my wrist to see Edward standing there.

He looked at me and then at Alice.

"You told her, Alice?" he said.

Edward walked over and picked up Bailey and cuddled her in his arms.

"Hey my sweet baby, daddy missed you," he said kissing her.

"I didn't know that she wasn't aware of how much it cost, so when she asked I told her," Alice said.

"Baby, are you upset?" he asked as he held Bailey in his arms.

"I just can't believe you spent that much money on me."

"You are worth every fucking penny I spent on that bracelet and more, love. Besides if you remember how beautiful it looked in the sunlight as we were in that field," he said with that damn sexy smirk.

"What is with all the swearing? There is a baby in the room, shall I get out the bars of soap," mom said looking at us with wide eyes.

"Bella started it," he said as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"No Edward, I blame you. You corrupted my sweet daughter Bella," Esme said with a laugh.

"Fucking hell, mom's on B's side, Eddie," Emmett bellowed.

Edward held Bailey close to his chest and stuck his tongue out at Emmett, but I could hear him say under his breath, "Piss off, fucker."

We continued talking and then Esme called us all to come to the table for dinner.

As I got up I noticed that Edward looked a little odd.

"Baby, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just have to talk to you later," he said as he cradled Bailey to him and kissed my cheek.

"Okay," I said.

"You're not upset about the cost of the bracelet, are you?"

"No, I know that its just you, and I love that you want to spoil me. Just try to tone it down a bit."

"I'll try baby, but I'm not promising anything," he said with a smirk as he pulled my chair out for me.

I smiled up at him as I sat down and he took his seat next to me.

Dinner was a loud boisterous affair.

It was good to see Emmett being more like himself.

I couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong, Edward was just acting a bit off and a bit more clingy than before.

After we finished dinner, Esme got Bailey's things together for us and then we went home.

We said goodnight to everyone and went to the car.

Edward put Bailey in her seat and then helped me into the car.

Bailey was asleep in her car seat and the drive home was quiet.

Edward held my hand in his as he drove, but he didn't say anything.

I knew that whatever happened at the safe house was not going to be good.

When we arrived home Edward pulled into the garage and gathered the bags while I took Bailey.

He followed me inside the house as I took our sleepy girl upstairs and got her ready for bed.

Once she was all tucked into her bed I went looking for Edward.

I found him in his office, cleaning his gun and then to my surprise reloading it. Reloading meant he had fired it.

"So, what's up? And don't even try telling me nothing."

"Come sit down," he told me laying his gun on his desk and patting his leg.

He settled me on his lap and looked into my eyes, I could see whatever he was going to say was bothering him.

"As you know someone was caught in our house. I saw the guy today. After he was searched we found a cell phone on him...with a message from your mother."

"Okay..," I told him, unsure what else to say.

"The message said she wants you dead."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Aren't you upset, baby?"

"No. She has always hated me, so I guess I'm not that surprised."

"Baby, I don't understand how you can be so calm?"

"I'm used to it I guess."

"You amaze me more and more each day. If someone told me that my mother wanted me dead, I'd be freaked out. Not you, you're just like okay," he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I guess I don't believe she'll really do anything."

"She won't get a chance to, love. We will protect you, have no worries."

"I know you will."

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and leaned his head against my chest.

"Is there anything else that happened?" I asked.

"He spouted off some shit about Jacob fucking you and how you screamed his name so loud they heard you outside," he said as he kissed over my heart.

"Edward, you know that is a lie right. I never fucked, Jacob. I... I would never... "

He covered my mouth with his fingers stopping my words.

"Baby, I know it was a lie. I fucking killed him for it. No one lies about my wife," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I could feel his erection pressing up against me.

"Mmm... " I said as I rocked against him.

He put his gun away in the drawer and locked it, then he stood up with me still in his lap as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I kissed up and down his neck as he carried me to our bedroom.

Once inside our room, he took my clothes off and laid me out on the bed.

He looked down at me with such a look of love and lust. I couldn't help but feel loved and wanted.

I watched him as he stood beside the bed a stripped his own clothes before lowering himself to me.

He pushed slowly into my dripping depths causing us to both moan.

He dropped his weight onto me, forcing himself all the way in - god he felt good.

"Oh fuck Edward," I sighed loudly as he pulled out and pushed back in.

His mouth moved to my breast and his tongue swirled around my nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

I moaned loudly when his teeth pressed to my nipple and I pressed my hips up to meet his.

We moved together easily as he pumped in and out of me, bringing me closer and closer to euphoria.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in deeper and he moved faster.

When he moved his fingers to my clit I exploded around him.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes! Yes!"

He groaned and I felt him spill inside me.

"Fuck, baby. Every time with you is so good."

He rolled us and held me close to his chest.

"I hope it's always like this with us," I said as I laid my hand against his heart.

"It will be, love. You are perfect for me."

I trailed my hands up and down his sides as he smiled.

"You are the most loving husband ever. You always make sure I'm well taken care of and you never ask for anything. I love you, Edward. I want to make you happy always."

"Baby, you take good care of me too and you always love me no matter what."

"Sometimes I feel I don't do enough for you," I said as I looked down at my hand on his side.

I moved my fingers up his chest to his shoulder and I traced the scar there from where my father shot him on our wedding day.

"Baby, you love me everyday and have given me a beautiful daughter - how could I ask for more than that. I'm the luckiest man on earth."

I moved up and kissed his lips.

"I want to make you feel good, let me," I said against his lips.

I sat up and pulled him up with me.

"Sit back against the headboard, baby."

He moved up and sat against the headboard and I got up from the bed.

"Where are you going, love?" he said as I went to his dresser and opened his drawer.

I pulled two ties and a bandana from the drawer as I walked back over to him on the bed.

I crawled up his legs, placing kisses up his legs, up his thighs and when I reached his already hard cock, I leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip.

He moaned and lifted his hips seeking some sort of friction.

"No no, Mr. Cullen. I'm in control here," I said as I straddled his lap, and leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Stretch out your arms, baby."

He did as I told him and I took one of his ties and tied his arm to the bedpost.

Then I moved to the other arm and tied that one also.

I sat back and looked at him, and boy did he look delectable sitting there.

I took the bandana and folded it, I then brought it to his eyes and tied it behind him.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

"No," he whispered.

"Good," I said trailing a hand down his jaw, down his neck to his chest.

I brushed my fingertips over his nipples and he moaned as he pulled against his restraints.

"Did you like that, baby?" I asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

I leaned in and kissed his lips, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

I got off the bed and started for the door.

"Baby, where are you going?" he asked as he pulled against his ties.

"Shhh... I will be right back, behave."

I left our room and hurried down to the kitchen.

I found the caramel sauce, which I put in a bowl and microwaved it for a second.

Next I got out the can of whipped cream, I checked the date to make sure it was still good. It was, so I added it to the tray.

I grabbed some strawberries, some grapes, and some chocolate sauce.

I grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and then I picked up the tray.

I walked carefully back to our bedroom and opened the door.

"Bella," he said from his place on the bed.

"Shh.. I'm here," I said setting the tray on the nightstand.

I moved the baby monitor to the other night stand, making sure that it was turned on.

I straddled his legs and leaned in close to his ear, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," he said as he moved against me.

"No no, Mr. Cullen. You must have patience," I said as I reached for the popsicle.

I lifted it up to my lips and sucked it.

I moaned as my tongue ran up and down it.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked his voice rough with desire.

"Mmm... this is so good," I said around it.

I slowly ran my fingers up his shaft.

"Bella," he said.

"Mmm..." I moaned again as I sucked the popsicle in deeper.

I removed the popsicle from my lips and pushed it up to his, "Suck it love."

He opened his lips and sucked on the popsicle.

"Mmm.. so good," he said quietly.

I pulled the popsicle from his lips and ran it over my nipple and sat up lifting my breast to his lips.

"Suck it," I commanded him.

He closed his lips over my nipple and sucked the hardened bud into his mouth.

I heard him moan as his felt the coldness of my nipple.

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his warm tongue against my cold flesh.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good, can you feel how wet you are making me? I can feel it seeping onto your legs."

I pulled my breast from his lips. "Answer me," I said.

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

"Mmm... good," I said as I ran my hand along his jaw.

I reached for the caramel sauce and I dipped my finger in the bowl.

It felt cool enough to use it now.

I dipped my fingers in the bowl, gathering some of the sticky sauce on my fingertips, I rubbed some on his nipples and I heard him gasp at the slightly warm sauce.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed as my fingers touched him.

I moved my other hand down to stroke his hard cock.

I so wanted it on him and then run my tongue up and down his shaft.

Whoa, slow it down Bella. No need to hurry, I thought to myself.

I leaned in and sucked the caramel from his nipple. Softly I bit down on it and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck baby, fuck," he said as he pushed up against my hand.

I leaned in and kissed his lips, letting my tongue slide against his bottom lip as he opened his mouth to me.

I slid my tongue against his as he moaned deeply into my mouth.

My fingers tightened around his cock and he moaned louder.

I pulled away as I reached for the whipped cream.

"Are you okay, Edward? I can stop if its too much."

"No, I'm good. Keep going."

I shook the can as I squirted some on my fingertips.

I held them up to his lips and pushed them inside his mouth and he sucked them.

He ran his tongue around my fingers, sucking them deeply in his mouth.

I couldn't help the moan or the gush of fluids that ran down my leg.

"Mmm... fuck, Edward," I moaned.

I pulled my fingers away and moved down his legs.

I could see the wetness on his legs and smiled at how hard his cock was.

It was long, thick and so hard. I can't wait to wrap my lips around him.

I squirted some of the whipped cream on the tip of his cock and leaned in to take it in my mouth.

As my lips came in contact with him, he hissed deeply.

"Fuck," he said as I sucked him.

I moved my tongue over the tip, around the ridge and then down his shaft.

"Mmm... Edward, I love tasting you, so sweet, baby."

I was so close to coming and he hasn't touched me at all.

I leaned back and spread my legs and slowly I ran my fingertips over my clit.

"Mmm...Edward," I moaned as my fingers rubbed over it again and again.

"Baby, a.. are you touching yourself?" he asked.

"Yes,"I said as I pushed a finger inside me.

"Baby," he growled.

"Oh god, Edward, mmm... feels so good. I want to come all over your legs, baby."

"Bella, please... let me loose or at least let me see you."

"Hmm... you want to watch me touching my pussy?" I asked.

"Yes," he croaked out, straining against his restraints.

I leaned up and pulled off the bandana from his eyes.

His eyes were the darkest green that I have ever saw them.

I moved my fingers back over my clit as he watched my fingers slide into my entrance.

Slowly I pumped them in and out of me.

"Fuck, Bella," he said as he watched.

"Do you want me to make myself come, baby?"

"Yes," he panted out.

I worked my fingers faster as I felt my orgasm building.

"Fuck, Edward, yes," I screamed as my orgasm rocked through me.

I could feel my pussy clamp onto my fingers, as I rocked through it.

"Bella, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he said as he pulled against his ties.

I leaned in and kissed his lips and I lined myself with him and I slid down his shaft.

We both moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck!" He groaned out as I rocked forward into him and he pulled at his restraints.

I can see in his face how badly he wanted to touch me and it was a huge turn on.

I gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled myself along his shaft as he pushed his hips up to meet me.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I'm not gonna last long. Watching you finger your pussy was the hottest fucking thing ever."

I groaned hearing the raw need in his voice and I pushed myself against him harder.

His arms pulled hard at the restraints as I felt his cock jump in me and it made my walls clamped around him.

"Fuck!" he growled out as me came inside me. I kept up my pace as my own orgasm burned through me - my pussy squeezing everything from him.

"Yes, Edward. Yes! So fucking good!"

I collapsed forward onto him, panting heavily and kissed his neck.

I reached over and untied him - as soon as he was loose he pulled me tight to him.

Edward brought his fingers to my chin, tilting my mouth up to his and devoured my lips with his mouth.

When he pulled away he had a huge smile on his face.

"That was fucking amazing, baby. It was so fucking hot."

"You bring it out of me. I want to please you and make you feel good," I said quietly as I looked down at my hands.

He brought my chin back up to look him in the eye.

"No looking down, baby. I loved seeing how open and confident you were. It was a huge turn on."

"There was more I wanted to do, but I couldn't continue any longer, I needed to fuck you. I hope that I didn't hurt you too much, by leaving you tied up too long."

"You didn't hurt me, baby. I enjoyed everything you did and I loved being blindfolded. That just turned me on more, because I couldn't see what you were up too," he said softly.

I yawned in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired."

"No love, it's fine. It was a long day," he said as he scooted us down on the bed.

I laid back against my pillow and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Sleep baby, I'm right here."

"Night, I love you."

"Night, baby. I love you too," he said as he kissed my lips and then held me as I drifted off to sleep.


	88. Chapter 88

EPOV

Who the fuck was ringing our doorbell at dinner time? Before I could even get up to answer the door my sister barged in the house loaded down with bags.

"I'm here," she announced as walked in, tossing her bags on the half that doesn't have food on it.

"What the fuck, Alice? It's dinner time and you were not invited," I said angrily.

"I'm your favorite sister, how could I not be invited?" she whined.

"Because I want to spend time with my wife and daughter, not all this mess, whatever it is," I said waving my hand over her stuff.

"It's your Halloween costume, brother dear. Plus I wanted to show Bella some of the cute decorations I got for the Halloween party I'm having."

"Well I don't care, it's dinner time and this shit can wait."

"Why are you always such a party pooper, butthead!?"

"Did you just call me a butthead?" I asked. "What are you ten?"

"At least I'm not acting like it, Edward."

Bella laughed next to me.

"What's so funny, baby?" I asked.

"Just the way you two talk to each other. I never had that growing up," she said.

"Well you can have her," I said jerking a thumb in Alice's direction - she responded by flipping me the bird.

"I already have her, Edward," she said as she winked at Alice.

"Okay, since you're obviously not leaving, you might as well show us what you have planned."

Alice began pulling stuff out at an alarming rate. Streamers, balloons, pictures of centerpieces and food that she had ordered and tons of party favors and gift bags to put them in.

Alice dug in her bag again and pulled out a square of navy blue cloth and tossed it at me.

"Here's your costume, bro."

"What the hell is it?" I asked as I opened it up to see a sailor uniform.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Baby, I think you'll make a hot sailor," Bella said licking her lips.

"So if this is my costume, what are you going as?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait for the party, mister," Alice said.

"That's not fair," I said as I pout. "I'll just search the closet for it.

"It's not here, Edward. Do you think I'm stupid? You have two days to wait," Alice said as Bella looked down at her plate.

Was she nervous about something? Did she think I wasn't going to like her costume?

Alice rattled on for another half an hour as we finally ate.

She started packing her stuff up and I was so relieved.

"Bella, you're going to come over and get dressed at my house and Edward you can hang out with Jasper and bring him over," she said without any question.

I just nodded. It was easier that way.

My sister was a force to be reckoned with, but now that she was pregnant there was no way to get around her.

Poor Jasper probably needed some guy time, so I'll hang out with him and then go to the party.

Mom and dad said that they'd watch Bailey, so I knew that me and Bella would have a fuck awesome time after the party.

I suddenly couldn't wait for the party.

"What the hell are you smirking at, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Umm.. just that mom and dad already offered to watch Bailey for us and I can't wait for after the party, me and Bella at home alone, no one to hear her screams of pleasure," I said with a smile.

"Edward, I don't need to hear about that," she said as she got up.

"Well pixie, it's the truth and you know I had to hear about you and Jasper for a long time. So deal with it."

As Alice left I went upstairs to get Bailey ready for bed, as Bella did the dishes.

I sat down in the rocker and held Bailey as she drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Bella tonight, she seemed a bit off.

Was she upset with me? or with something Alice did?

I laid Bailey down as I kissed her forehead, I turned the baby monitor on and went back down stairs.

Bella was standing at the sink washing a plate and staring out the window.

I came up behind her and slid my arms around her waist.

I nuzzled her neck and then turned her to me.

"Baby, are you okay? You seemed off tonight."

"Just thinking about all the crap with Renee," she told me with a sigh.

"Baby, don't worry about it. I'm going to make sure nothing will happen to you."

"I can't help but worry about it. She wants me dead, and the phone's been ringing and no one is there when I answered it. Then you have the weird things in the mail," she said quietly.

"What do you mean weird things in the mail?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

She wiped her hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen.

I followed behind her as she went into the living room and opened the drawer on the desk.

She pulled out several envelopes and sat on the couch.

"This one is a picture of me when I was born, and she wrote on it the worst day of my life."

She handed it to me with shaky hands.

"Baby, that is just so wrong. The day of your birth is the most important day to me."

She just nodded and opened the next envelope, and handed me the paper.

I looked down at the words, "I know what you did. You will pay dearly for it."

That was clearly directed at me.

"Are there more?" I asked.

She nodded and opened the next one, and handed me the picture.

It was a picture of a little boy, who had to be maybe a few years older than Bella.

"My son, my love... may he rest in peace."

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"I think its Jacob," she said as she opened the last envelope.

With shaky hands she handed it to me and I looked down at a picture of us and Bailey, and the words "two will be gone and the baby will be alone."

"That's not gonna happen baby, I will have guards on us all the time."

"They can't... I don't think they can watch us all the time," she said as I heard the fear in her voice.

"It will be fine, I have the best people working to keep all of us safe. Even right now, there are guards out there, keeping us safe. Nothing is going to happen. Your mother is a sick woman, she should love and treasure you as I do. Don't let her worry you."

"I will try, baby. Can we go to bed? I want you to hold me, and make me feel safe."

"Of course, do you want to take a nice bath?" I asked.

"Sure, make sure you you lock up."

"Okay, love," I said as I watched her walk upstairs.

I took the envelopes and shoved them in the drawer and made sure that all the doors were locked.

I walked slowly up the stairs, I could still hear the bath water running. I went to our room and stripped out of my clothes before walking into the bathroom.

Bella was sitting in the still running water, head leaning against the back of the tub, steam rising around her - she was gorgeous.

I cleared my throat as I approached so I wouldn't startle her.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me she smiled and made room for me in the tub.

I slid in behind her and pulled her back against my chest.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what your feeling."

"I feel confused - surely there is no way Charlie or Jacob could have known, is there? Not when they wanted me to...you know, with Jacob. It's all so sick and fucked up."

"I don't know, love. I think both of your parents and Jacob are/were pretty fucked up people."

"I feel kind of hurt too. It's obvious Renee loved Jacob and obvious she never loved me. I think she would throw a party if I died."

I turned her so that she was sitting in my lap, "Baby, I hate how these people make you feel. I love you and my family loves you. These other people don't matter. I don't want to think of you ever dying, because I'd be right behind you. Where you go, I go."

"I know your family loves me and you love me, but please promise me if anything ever happens to me you have to look after Bailey - don't leave her alone."

"Baby, I can't promise you that. You're my heart, my life, without you I'd be nothing. I will make sure that Bailey is looked after, but I'll be with you-wherever that may be," I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to do that. I love you and I want to know that if anything ever happens to me that you will take care of our daughter," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, this is pointless. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. You are going to be with me forever. Nothing or no one is going to take you from me," I said with a hard edge to my voice.

She placed her hands on my face and leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Okay," she whispered as she pulled away.

I stood up with her in my lap and got out of the tub.

I grabbed two towels and gave one to her.

We dried off and then I lifted her back into my arms and carried her to our bed.

I laid her in the center of our bed and covered her body with mine as I kissed her lips gently, my hands were pressing into the mattress as I held myself above her.

Our tongues glided against each others as the heat between us grew.

I couldn't remember anyone's kiss every affecting me the way that Bella's do.

Every part of my body felt as if it were on fire.

Her hands wrapped around my neck and she pulled at the back of my hair.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes, there was so many emotions in her eyes. Love, lust, want and need.

"Bella, I love you so much," I said as I slipped inside her.

"Mmm... I love you too she said as she pulled her legs up close to my sides, pulling me deeper inside.

Our bodies move slowly together, expressing our love for each other.

I pushed deep inside her in slow rhythm - keeping my eyes locked on hers. I wanted her to see she was everything to me.

Her sighs filled my ears, making me want to please her more.

I moved a hand down to her breast and watched her eyes struggle to hold mine as she groaned in pleasure when I twisted her nipple between my fingers.

"Edward," she moaned as I pinched and pulled her other nipple.

I flipped us so that she was on top of me and I gently moved her up and down on me, loving the feeling of having her above me.

Her breasts bouncing above me was hypnotic and beautiful.

I loved watching her on top of me, she never looked more beautiful as she moved above me, her lips parted as she moaned.

I thrusted up into her as she rolled her hips over me, god she was so beautiful.

I don't care how many times we make love or fuck, it just gets better and better each time.

I pulled her tighter against me as I sat up bringing her mouth down to mine.

I slipped my hands down to her perfect ass and slid her along my lap, groaning at the feel of her in my hands.

"Fuck baby," I said as she continued to move her hips over me.

Her breasts rubbed my chest as she arched into me as we moved together.

I slipped one hand up to the middle of her back, pressing her tighter to me and the other I slipped down between us, rubbing her clit.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she groaned and moved against me harder.

I pulled her tighter against me, pushing harder into her.

I could feel myself tighten inside her and I rubbed her harder, "Come with me, baby."

"So close, Edward," she said against my lips.

"Fuck," she shouted as her walls clamped onto me and her pussy milked me.

"Yes," I hissed out, gripping her to me tightly as I spilled deep inside her.

I laid us back against the pillows as we caught our breath.

"Baby, that was amazing as always," I said as I kissed her lips.

"That it was. You always are amazing," she said quietly.

"No baby, we are amazing together."

She nodded and held me tighter, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For loving me, for wanting me, for making me forget about stuff, and for just being you. I feel so loved and safe with you," she said softly.

"Your welcome, but I will always love you, want you and I will always keep you safe. You are my life, Bella. Without you I am nothing."

Bella laid her head on my chest and yawned.

"Sleep baby," I said against her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, always," I said as I held her tightly.

I listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

I loved holding her and being close to her.

The next few days flew by in a flurry of activity.

I had a few meetings that I had to attend for my uncle and Bella was helping Alice with the party.

I still didn't know what Bella was wearing but I was looking forward to it.

When the night of Alice's party arrived I was amped to see my wife. I had dropped Bailey off with my parents and was hanging with Jasper now.

"So you really won't tell me what Bella's costume is?" I asked Jasper.

"You know Alice will have my balls if I do. It's only an hour till the party - you'll live."

After an hour of shooting the breeze it was time to go to the party.

We headed over to Jasper and Alice's house - me in my sailor suit and Jasper in his disco costume.

When we got there tons of people were arriving and music was thumping from inside.

We parked and headed inside - I was eager to find my wife.

I spotted Alice right away - her tiny disco dress matched Jasper's costume perfectly.

She was talking to a woman - though I didn't know who as she was turned away from me, but whoever she was she would be turning heads - she wore white knee socks and a blue and white very short dress that was skin tight.

Before I met Bella I would have definitely been chatting that chick up, but right now I just wanted to find my wife.

When we got closer to Alice she called out to us and the mystery woman turned toward us too.

My mouth fell open. The mystery woman was my wife. Her breasts were pressed together and barely covered by her small, tight top.

One part of me is hugely turned on, my dick was straining in my pants and I wanted to fuck her senseless here in front of everyone.

The other part of me was furious as hell - what the fuck was she doing dressed like that with all the men here openly ogling her.

I was at Bella's side in a second. "Get a coat now - we are leaving," I told her.

"What? The party just started," she said.

"We are not staying here - not with you dressed like this."

"I am staying here dressed like this," she said.

I felt like my head would explode, "What!?"

"You heard me, I am staying here."

"No. We're not," I said with barely contained rage.

She moved to stand in front of me, "Yes, we are and if you don't like it tough."

Is she deliberately trying to piss me off?

I don't know what has gotten into her.

I leaned in closely to her, "We are leaving now." I put my hand on her arm to lead her out the door and she pulled away from me.

She pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere - I actually feel good about how I look and you aren't going to spoil it."

I couldn't believe my wife was so bold - I'm thinking she has had something to drink as I watched her walk away from me and go to talk to Emmett and Rosalie.

I turned to Alice with a glare on my face, "What did you give her to drink?"

"I gave her and Rose a few drinks while we were setting up," she said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Carmel apple martini," she told me.

"Alice, Bella's never had anything stronger than wine. She's still twenty. How many?"

"Just two."

"How strong did you make them?" I asked.

"As strong as I normally do."

"Fuck," I said as I just looked at her.

I looked for Bella and she was with Emmett and Rose, but every man in their vicinity was looking at my wife.

I can't stand to see the way men are looking at her -makes me want to beat the fuck out of each and everyone of them.

As I got closer to where she stood with Emmett and Rosalie I could hear my brother talking to Bella.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to my brother? He's gotta be going out of his mind with this outfit, Bells. I'm serious, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Alice said it was the perfect outfit. She thought he'd be well pleased. I really didn't think about it. He usually likes when I wear things for him," she said as her voice wavered.

"Yeah in private, Bells - he's gonna take this as a huge sign of disrespect to him," my brother said.

"I'm not trying to disrespect him. I just thought it'd make him happy. I guess I am not that smart on some things. He's probably pretty mad at me, huh? she said quietly.

I could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook as she talked.

Even though I knew Bella was upset I had to get her out of here, all these leering, lustful eyes were driving me insane.

Coming up behind Bella I slipped my arm around her waist, and I turned her toward me and lifted her up, settling her on my shoulder.

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing?" she hissed at me.

"Getting you the fuck out of here," I told her angrily.

"Put me the fuck down, now."

"Not till we are upstairs."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

BPOV

Who the fuck does he think he is? Carrying me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I hid my face, I didn't want people seeing me as he carried me up the stairs.

I was understanding what Emmett was saying to me and I actually felt bad about wearing this stupid outfit, but not now.

He made this a lot worse, by picking me up and carrying me like this.

"Let me down now," I said angrily.

"As soon as we're out of sight."

I growled out my frustration.

I had no words to say at all. I just wanted down, so that I could get the fuck away from him.

He took us up to Alice's guest room and slammed the door behind us before finally setting me down.

"You are such a jackass! That was so humiliating! How dare you carrying me out like a child," I screamed.

"I'm the jackass! What the fuck are you doing in public dressed like that!? Your tits are almost falling out of your fucking dress," he yelled back.

"Yes, you are the jackass. I'm your wife not your fucking child. You are treating me like a child."

"You are acting like a child."

"Am not," I said stomping my foot."

"You stomping your fucking foot at me proves that."

"Whatever. I don't see what the fucking problem is with what I'm wearing. Alice said you'd like it. She said that it would fucking turn you on, I guess she was wrong."

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, rubbing it down his front and over his rock hard cock.

"I'm about ready to bust out of these fucking pants I want you so bad, but it drives me fucking insane to think of anyone else wanting you this way."

I pulled my hand away from him.

"I don't give a fuck about anyone else, I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to please you, I didn't see anyone else. I guess I can't even do that right."

"How the fuck would you feel if I wore pants so tight that everyone could see the outline of my dick and women were practically tripping over themselves staring at me. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that wouldn't piss you the fuck off then I'll shut up right now."

Hell no, I would be fucking pissed off. There's no way I can look him in the eyes and say that.

I stood there tapping my foot and saying nothing.

Edward stood across from me, arms folded over his chest, fury written across his face looking gorgeous as fuck.

I stared back at him, saying nothing.

"Why did you drink so much? Didn't you think about the possibility of you being pregnant?" he asked, his tone harsh.

"I had two drinks, I hardly call that a lot. No, I didn't think about it," I said as my lip trembled.

"It should be okay, but Alice makes really strong fucking drinks. I think you're a bit buzzed, baby."

"Don't call me baby. I am not, I feel fucking fine."

"What the fuck? I always call you that."

"Not when you're being a jackass and acting like you own me. I married you, I didn't get property of Edward tattooed on my ass," I said as I sat down.

"I don't think I own you, but I thought you were for my eyes only - guess I didn't get the memo that changed."

"Nothing's changed. I am for your eyes only. I wanted to wear this for you. I wanted to please you, baby. I thought you would like it," I said as I bent down to take my shoes off.

My boobs slipped out the top of the dress as I bent over.

Fuck, my head hurts and I just want Edward to hold me.

Slowly he moved his hand and brushed some hair off my face.

"Ba... Bella," he said.

"Edward, you can call me baby. I love when you do. I'm sorry I said for you not too."

"It's okay, baby. I probably shouldn't have carried you out like I did - I'm sorry."

"No, I realize now that you were just trying to protect me. Not own me. I would understand if you hate me and want to divorce me," I said as I felt the tears collecting in the corners of my eyes.

He pulled me down into his lap and pulled my chin up to look him in the eye.

"That is ridiculous! I love you as much as ever - it's just a disagreement, baby, you aren't getting rid of me that easy," he told me with a wink.

"I don't want to get rid of you. I love you too, so much. I should never have worn this."

"I wouldn't go that far - just never wear it out of the bedroom," he said with a wicked grin.

"What? You like it?" I asked.

"Did you not feel how hard my dick was earlier, baby? I think I could cut glass with this thing."

"I did," I said as I ran my hand down his chest to his dick and gently squeezed it.

"Mmm... feels so good," I said. "I've heard some things about make up sex."

"What have you heard?" he asked.

"That its fucking awesome, and so worth it."

He leaned in and claimed my lips gently before fully devouring my mouth.

I could feel him pulling the clothes from his body and when I tried to do the same to me he stopped me, "Just your panties, baby, leave the rest on."

I slid my panties down my legs and kicked them off the bed.

Edward sat down on the bed, pulling me down to straddle his legs.

He slipped his hand underneath my skirt and between my folds, "Fuck you're so wet, baby."

"Always for you, baby. You make me this way."

He slipped a finger inside me, pumping in and out a few times - I was already so turned on I just wanted to ride his hand.

He moved his finger from me and guided me down over his rigid cock - both of us groaning loudly as he pulled me all the way down, burying himself deep inside me.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and slammed myself down on him again and again, needing him hard and fast.

His hands moved around to my ass, helping pull me towards him with almost violent force.

His teeth went to my blouse, pulling it down and exposing my breasts. He sucked my nipple deep in his mouth grazing his teeth along it.

"Oh fuck Edward," I whimpered.

He pulled me against him even harder - I'm so close.

"Yes, baby, yes! I'm there, Bella! Come with me, baby," he shouted reaching down between us and rubbing my clit.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes! Yes!" I screamed out riding even harder through my orgasm.

He held me tight against him as he spilled inside me, groaning loudly.

"Fuck, baby! Fuck!"

Edward fell back on the bed pulling me against his chest, "Fuck, baby, that was so amazing."

I glided my hands up to his face, smoothing my fingertips over his features and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, baby," he said quietly.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are baby," he said, kissing me tenderly.

"Are we going back to the party?" I asked looking into his green eyes.

"As long as you're changing we can head back down," he told me.

"I'll wear my clothes that I wore here. I wasn't going to wear this again," I said looking down at the outfit.

"Baby, I won't mind you wearing it for me again, alone in our bedroom but not in front of other men."

"I do understand why you didn't like it, Emmett said some stuff that made me understand."

"Yeah, I heard that before I carried you up here."

"I am sorry, I guess I didn't think it through," I said softly as I got up and picked up my clothes from the chair.

"It's okay, love. I know how persuasive my sister can be and she isn't very modest at times."

"Yeah but I could've said no."

"Nah, it wouldn't have mattered. Besides before I knew it was you that she was talking to I kind of thought you were hot."

"I see," I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"What is it, love?" he asked as I pulled off the outfit.

"So it's fine for you to think other women are hot, but not for others guys to think I'm hot?"

"A...I'm sorry, love. I guess I have been kind of a jack ass."

"Yeah," I said as I pulled on my pants.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'll try and work on my temper issue."

I pulled my shirt on and slipped my shoes back on.

I really didn't know what to say but I knew that he upset me again.

He thought I was hot before he knew it was me, did that mean that he was turned on by someone else.

I turned to him, "Were you turned on before you knew it was me?"

I watched as his face paled and he shifted on his feet.

"I...ummm, you don't ever think other guys are attractive?"

"No. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did! Are you happy now!? I was never going to do anything, it was just a passing thought."

I felt tears pricking my eyes as I turned away from him. "Why?"

"Just how in my old life before I knew you, I would have taken action, but that's it - all I wanted to do was find you," he said.

"I guess that makes sense. Sometimes I think what my life would be like if I hadn't met you, but it doesn't mean I want that life."

"Baby, I think maybe in some ways I knew it was you that I was looking at, and my body reacted to it. You know most times I don't notice anyone but you," he said as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that made me upset."

"It's okay love, do you want to go get something to eat and then head home?" he asked holding me close.

"Yeah, I think that will be good. I love you."

"I love you too, and I can't wait to get you home to make you scream my name loudly since we have the house to ourselves," he said as he nipped my neck.

"Mmm... sounds fun. Will you tie me up? I've been a bad girl."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

"Yes, that's what I want. I want you to tie me up and have your wicked way with me."

"Let's grab something to eat and then leave," he said as he walked us from the room.

We walked down the stairs holding my hand in his.

I looked up to see Alice looking at us and when we reached her she pulled me to her.

"Are things okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we talked and umm.. stuff, and we are fine."

"We heard you yelling and then we heard other things. You guys are not very quiet. Poor Jazzy had to turn up the music louder."

"Sis, you're just jealous it wasn't you," Edward said as he walked away to get us something to eat.

I watched as he walked away, damn those pants make his ass look so good.

Fuck, my panties are soaked again.

"Bella, are you checking out your husband's ass?" Alice asked as the blush crept up my cheeks.

"Yeah, he is fucking hot," I said as he came walking back.

"Who's fucking hot?" he asked.

"You are, my dear husband."

"Damn right," he said cockily as he handed me a plate.

We stood there with Alice, eating and watching people.

A lot of people the I didn't know, but some I did.

"Edward, I need to go to the bathroom and then we can go, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, baby."

As I was walking to the bathroom, I looked at the people there and I thought I recognized someone that was with Jacob on the rez.

Why would they be here?

I finished quickly in the bathroom and went back to Edward.

Once I reached Edward, he looked at me oddly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I saw someone here that was with Jacob on the rez."

"What!? Where!? Who was it!?"

"By the bathroom, and I think his name was Embry," I said.

"What the fuck! Let me get Emmett, we'll check it out."

Edward walked over to Emmett and spoke to him for a few minutes and I could see the fury cross Emmett's face.

They both stalked off toward the bathroom looking furious.

I waited where Edward left me, twisting my fingers back and forth, waiting for him to come back.

Hoping that everything would be okay.

Edward and Emmett came back moments later.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"He was already gone. A couple of people say they saw somebody running out right before Em and I got there - we think it was him."

He pulled me too him, holding me tight, he knew I'm worried.

"It'll be okay, baby. We won't let anything happen to you or Bailey," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I nodded my head and just enjoyed being in his arms.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes please," I told him.

We told our family goodbye and Edward guided me out to the car.

The drive home passed quickly - I knew Edward was eager to have me alone.

And to be honest my pussy was dripping just thinking about what he had in store for me.

His eyes were burning with lust as he offered me his hand and led me in the house.

The air between us was charged with electricity - we both wanted this bad.

"Go upstairs and wait naked on the middle of the bed for me," he ordered - he's in dominate tone.

I love when he talks to me that way.

I went upstairs and stripped out of my clothes and laid down in the middle of our bed.

Waiting on the bed had my stomach turning in knots. I knew he's going to tie me up but I don't know what else he had in store for me.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and I sat up to see him come in.

"Lay down - close your eyes," he ordered.

I did as he said and listened intently as he moved around the room.

His fingers touched me lightly, skimming down the length of my arm and pulling it over my head - securing a tie of some kind around my wrist and then repeating with the other side.

Then I felt him slip a piece of fabric over my face and tied it behind my head.

"Can you see me, baby?" he asked.

"No," I told him.

I felt the bed move around me and I can tell Edward was straddling me.

I felt his knees on either side of my chest as his hand moves under my head and lifts it slightly off the bed.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

I did as I was told and felt his warm, hard cock slip across my tongue.

"Suck it," he ordered.

I sucked him deep in my mouth as he held my head and moved my mouth along his shaft.

"Use your teeth, baby."

I ran my teeth over his shaft and gently over his tip.

He moaned loudly as I did it.

His hand slipped from my head and he pulled his cock from my mouth.

I felt him move down my body. He stopped at my breasts and he licked and sucked at my nipples.

His teeth pressed hard to my nipple, making me gasp out loud.

He chuckled softly in the dark - and it made me smile.

His fingers glide down my body till they find my warm needy folds.

He shoved two of them in me hard, making me call out.

"Oh fuck, Edward!"

He pumped his fingers in and out quickly and brought his thumb to my clit bringing me to the edge of orgasm and then he stopped.

"Edward," I moaned out.

"You were a bad girl, Bella. I don't know if I should let you come."

"Edward," I whined.

"What, baby?" he purred as his thumb rubbed slowly over my swollen nub.

"Edward, please," I begged, pressing my hips up toward his hand.

"No, no, baby. I can't have you moving or I'm going to tie your legs down."

I whimpered loudly, needing him in me again as I tried to remain as still as possible.

As soon as I was still again his fingers slipped back inside me - pumping in and out and his thumb came back to rub my clit.

My orgasm began to build again and I tried my hardest to stay still but I just couldn't do it and I pushed against him again.

"You are determined to be a bad girl today," he said pulling his fingers from me.

I can feel the shifting of the bed and I heard a soft rustling then his fingers were on my ankle, tying something to it.

He repeated his actions, tying my other ankle.

"Now you have to stay still and quiet," he told me.

I felt him moving around the bed and I wondered what he would do next.

I felt his lips against my pussy and I had to bite my lip not to moan.

His tongue found my clit as his fingers pushed back inside me.

He was pumping in and out and his tongue rubbing back and forth was driving me wild.

I was so close - my legs were trembling and my fingers gripped the sheets in my effort not to make a sound.

He slowed his fingers and tongue - barely touching me and I couldn't even help the sigh that escaped.

His fingers and mouth moved from me and I almost wanted to cry - I needed to come so badly.

"Edward," I whined.

"You are such a bad girl today, baby. I'm afraid you're going to need a punishment."

I felt him moving around the bed and he undid the ties on my ankles.

"Turn over," he instructed and I felt his hand on my side helping me turn - my arms crossed over my head.

"Up on your knees," he told me and I felt his hands on my waist helping pull me to my knees and bound hands.

His hand smoothed over my ass, his fingers gripping me before he moved it and then I felt a sudden hard smack against my ass cheek and I gasped loudly - it was harder than I expected.

"Are you ever going to dress like that in public again?" he asked - his voice hard.

I shook my head.

"Answer me out loud, Bella," he demanded, giving my ass another sharp smack.

"No," I told him, hoping he'll touch me again, I need him so bad.

His hands smoothed over my ass again before moving to my hips, gripping me firmly.

The tip of his cock brushed over my swollen, needy clit and I'm gasping loudly.

"Beg me. Beg me to fuck you, Bella."

"Please, Edward. I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need it. Please - I'll do whatever you want."

He slammed into me with such force I can hardly hold myself up.

"Oh god Edward, yes!"

His fingers held me tight as he pounded into me with relentless force.

"Let me hear you, Bella. I want to know how much you love it when I fuck you."

"Fuck yes, Edward! I love it! I love when you fuck me hard!" I shouted.

His grip tightened on my hips and he pounded into me even harder.

I felt incoherent - in this moment the only thing that mattered to me was coming - I felt like an addict and Edward was my drug of choice.

I can feel him start to tighten inside me and I pray he will let me come soon.

"Fuck, baby," he growled out. "Come now, Bella. Come now!"

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Yes!" I shouted as my walls clamped down on him and milked him for all he's worth. I felt his hot seed fill me as the wetness seeped from me and I know I've squirted on him.

"So fucking good, Bella."

My legs gave out and I collapsed beneath him panting hard.

He untied my blind fold first and then freed my hands, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you, baby," he whispered against my hair.

"I love you, Edward. That was amazing."

I yawned and Edward pulled the covers up over us.

He wrapped my in his arms and held me to his chest.

I loved going to sleep in his arms.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

EPOV

"Baby why don't you come with me on this trip? I can't stand the thought of being away from you and Bailey for three days."

"Really, you want us to come?" she asked as she was holding Bailey.

"Yeah," I told her. "I know I'll have meetings all day but we can spend time together in the evening, it would be nice to come back to my room and see your beautiful face."

"Sure, if you really want us to come with you," she said as she laid Bailey on the play mat on the floor.

I don't know why she feels that I wouldn't want her to come with me.

"Baby, why would you think I wouldn't want you to come?"

"I don't know," she said as she looked down at her hands.

"Baby, tell me what's going on," I said cupping her face in my hands.

"I just...the Volturi's are so un-family friendly and I'm not really a glamorous trophy wife - I don't want to embarrass you."

"Baby, you're right you aren't a trophy wife. I didn't marry you so that I would have a hot woman on my arm. I married you because I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know that you will even see the Volturi's, but fuck what they think."

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I know she still has her insecure moments, and who could blame her having fucked up parents like hers. But I am going to make damn sure that she knows how much I love her every day of our lives.

"We'll come with you, baby," she said. "You know its not too late for you to get a trophy wife."

I took a hold of her shoulders and waited till she was looking at me, "I don't want anyone but you. Do you understand that baby? No one! You are it for me."

"I understand. I don't want anyone other than you too," she said as she pulled me down to her and kissed me.

Our tongues tangled together as I deepened the kiss.

She pulled away to catch her breath and I moved my lips down her neck to her collarbone, where I continued to suck the skin there and nip it with my teeth.

She moaned and moved against me.

A gurgle from Bailey reminded us she was there and we pulled away from each other.

Bella reached for her, "Aww, baby girl, we didn't forget you."

I loved watching her with our daughter, she was always so loving and gentle with her. She was the perfect mother. I couldn't wait for us to have more children.

"When do we have to be ready?" she asked.

"Felix will be here in the morning with the car."

"Okay, what are our plans for today?"

"This right here, baby," I said waving my hand at us. "I'm spending the day with my favorite people."

"Are we going anywhere?"

"I thought we'd go to the park with Seth, and maybe get some dinner, and then once Bailey is asleep I plan on making love to my beautiful, sexy wife. How's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome, especially the last part but do you think Seth would want to go with us?"

"It's his job to go with us - he's a bodyguard."

"Yeah, I sometimes forget that," she said quietly.

"I know he's our friend too, but I am paying him to be here too."

"I know that, its still hard for me to grasp all of this," she said.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around them.

"I love you both so much, and keeping you safe is my priority."

"We love you too," she said with a smile.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"We'll be right there," I said as I hung up.

"Baby, Seth is here."

"Okay, I'll just go grab Bailey's coat and hat, she said as she handed me Bailey.

"Alright, we'll meet you downstairs."

I watched her walk out of the room and then I went downstairs with Bailey.

Seth was already downstairs and I told him we were going to the park and to get the car ready.

When Bella came downstairs we got Bailey in her hat and coat and headed out to the waiting car.

It was a fast drive to the park and we all piled out once we arrived.

Seth had the stroller already out of the back for us and I put Bailey in it and strapped her in.

I took Bella's small hand in mine and we walked along the path.

It was a beautiful day to be out - there was a chill in the air and leaves were falling gently around us.

We went over to the swings and got Bailey into one of the baby swings.

I pushed her very gently as she giggled and cooed.

Bella got out our camera and snapped a couple of pictures.

I watched Bella she seemed a little quiet and I wondered if she were upset with me or something.

After a few minutes I asked Seth if he would keep an eye on Bailey so Bella and I could take a walk.

"Sure boss, not a problem," he said.

I took Bella's hand and lead her away from the playground and into the trees.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just a little walk, baby."

She nodded.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I saw a huge pile of leaves and it gave me an idea.

I scooped her into my arms and fell into the pile of leaves in one move.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Playing with my wife," I told her before crashing my lips to hers.

She moaned and I flipped us so she was underneath me and deepened the kiss.

Her hands slid up into my hair holding me closer to her.

I pulled away from her and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"If Seth and Bailey weren't with us I would fuck you right now in this pile of leaves," I told her grinding my cock against her.

She moaned and pushed up into me.

"Mmm.. you feel so good."

I knew I shouldn't do anything, but I couldn't help myself - my wife was just too fucking hot to resist.

I devoured her mouth as I slipped my hand down into her jeans.

"Edward," she said as she pulled her mouth from mine.

"No one can see baby, unzip my pants and slip your hand inside."

She lowered my zipper and slipped her little hand inside, gripping my cock tightly as I slipped a finger inside her.

I pushed my tongue back in her mouth as I pushed my finger in and out of her faster as her little hand glided faster along my shaft.

She rocked her hips harder towards me and I added my thumb to her clit, rubbing it as I continued to pump my fingers inside her.

Her hand gripped me even tighter, pulling and stroking as we moved in time together.

Her walls began to quake around my finger and her grip on me tightened even more.

"Yes, Edward," she murmured against my mouth as she groaned and came around me.

She continued to pump me till my cock jumped and spilled down her hand.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned.

I pulled my fingers from her as she zipped me back up and I can't help but grin at us.

"Edward, that was so bad of us," she said.

"A little bit, but it sure was fun wasn't it, baby?"

"Yeah, it was," she said as I sat us up.

I plucked some of the leaves out of her hair as I held her hands in mine.

She looked so beautiful, her cheeks were rosy from the chill in the air and her smile was breathtaking.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem a bit off today."

She looked up at me and started to say something, but instead she burst into tears.

I pulled her into my arms, "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I don't know what it is. I just feel off, one minute I'm fine and the next minute I just feel blah," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No. I'll be fine, just hold me."

I pulled her head down to my chest, cradling it against me and kissing her hair.

She wrapped her arms around me and we sat there together.

As I rubbed her back, I thought about when she was pregnant with Bailey, did she burst into tears like this?

I can't remember for sure, but its could be a possibility.

"Baby, are you okay? Do we want to go back to our daughter?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and said, "I'm okay now. Thank you for holding me."

"Your welcome sweet girl, I'll hold you forever if it makes you feel better."

She laughed as I pulled her up with me.

"I love you, Edward," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, baby."

We walked back to where Seth was pushing Bailey in the swings.

"Hey boss, things okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, its good."

"Okay, things were good here too."

"Is everyone hungry? We could grab some lunch." I asked.

"I'm always hungry, boss," Seth said.

"Isn't that the truth," I said as I looked at Bella.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," she said quietly.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Hot dogs," they both answered at the same time.

Seth pointed out that there was a hot dog vendor across the pond.

"I'll go get them, you stay here with Bella and Bailey. What do you want on yours, Seth?"

"Just ketchup and mustard," he said.

"Baby, what about you?"

"Everything. Can I have chips too?" she asked.

"You can have anything you want," I said kissing her cheek. "I'll grab some soda's too."

She nodded and as I started to walk away she yelled for me.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Could you get some jalapenos also?"

"Sure," I said as I walked away as I shook my head. Jalapenos on hot dogs, only my Bella.

Jalapenos, wait when she was pregnant with Bailey she always ordered extra jalapenos with her nachos.

It could be that she just likes them, but maybe she's pregnant.

I watched them from across the pond and I couldn't help but smile.

I wanted her to be pregnant. I couldn't wait to see her pregnant again.

I ordered six hot dogs, three bags of chips and three soda's.

I made sure to get everything on Bella's, plus extra jalapenos.

I just got the rest of them with ketchup and mustard.

As I walked back to them, I couldn't help but smile at Bella sitting at the picnic table feeding Bailey.

I loved watching Bailey with her bottle.

She didn't like it as much as she like Bella's breast.

But since we left for Italy, we decided to wean her earlier than normal.

She didn't fuss too much over the bottle since we used it from the beginning, since I liked to help feed her too.

I sat down and handed out the food.

I watched as Bella put the jalapenos on her hot dog.

"Mmm, so good," she moaned as she took a bite.

I coughed.

"You okay, baby?" she asked as she patted my back.

"Yeah, a chip went down the wrong way."

We ate relatively quickly and I asked Bella if there was anywhere else she wanted to go.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere. You?" she said.

"No, I guess we can go home."

Seth offered to clean up our lunch as I folded up the stroller as Bella held Bailey.

Her phone rang and she answered it.

She made a face as she put it back in her pocket.

"Who was it, baby?" I asked.

"No one."

"What do you mean no one?" I asked.

"Just that, no one. As soon as I answered someone hung up."

I didn't like that one bit.

"Do you get a lot of those calls?"

"A few," she said.

"Baby, just answer it if you know the number okay?"

"Sure," she said as we walked to the car.

Once we were settled in the car, Seth drove us home quickly, but safely.

I was still on edge about the hang up call.

The last time someone was calling and hanging up it was Renee.

I'll have to talk to Seth about being extra vigilant.

As he pulled up in the driveway, he got out of the car and discreetly pulled his gun.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she unbuckled Bailey from her car seat.

"He's just being cautious, baby. Better safe than sorry."

After a few minutes, Seth came back and said that everything is fine.

We got out of the car and walked to the door, once we were inside Seth left.

"I'm going to put Bailey down for her nap," Bella said as she walked upstairs.

"Okay, love. I'm going to go in my office. Come find me when you are done."

She nodded and continued upstairs.

I walked into my office and pulled up my emails.

I went through them and made sure that I changed the hotel reservation for a two room suite and also a single room for Felix.

As I closed my email, Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in, baby," I said. "You don't have to knock."

She walked in and came to sit on my lap.

"I know, but I just felt like I should since you are in your office," she said.

"Bella this whole house is yours, you can go wherever you want."

She nodded as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Tired love?" I asked as I shifted her in my lap.

"Yeah."

I kissed her neck softly.

"Do you want to take a nap while I pack, baby?"

"Would you mind? I'm just really sleepy all of a sudden."

"No, baby. I can pack for all of us and when I'm done I'll lay down with you," I said as I stood up with her in my lap.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to our bedroom.

I laid her down on our bed and covered her with a throw.

"Sleep as long as you want, love, I'll take care of everything."

I kissed her forehead as I went to start packing for Bailey.

Since we would be gone three days, I figured I better pack enough clothes so that if she had any accidents and then some summery clothes since we were going to California.

I finished packing for Bailey and then went back to our room.

I looked over at the bed as I walked in and Bella was curled up on her side sound asleep.

I packed for us and then I stretched out on my side and wrapped my arms around her.

She sighed when I pulled her close, its like she's aware of me even in her sleep.

I just laid there listening to her breathe, thinking about how much I love her.

I thought of how empty my life was before I met her and now my life is full of love, and I have my wife and daughter, and hopefully soon another baby.

I laid my hand over her belly and just held it there.

I loved holding her as she slept, sometimes she talked in her sleep and usually she said my name.

I couldn't imagine my life without her and I'd protect her with everything within me.

I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever.

She moved against me and I looked to see if she was awake.

She was.

"Hey love."

"Hi. Was I asleep a long time?" she asked as she yawned.

"Yeah about two and a half hours," I said.

"Is Bailey sleeping?"

"No, she's up now."

She started to get up but I pulled her back against me.

"Let me hold you for a few minutes, baby."

She nodded and I held her close to me.

"I love you so much. Do you feel better?"

"I love you too, and I feel much better. Thank you."

"Anytime baby."

"Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah, its done. I'm so glad you both are coming with me. I hate lonely hotel rooms."

"Thanks for asking me."

"Anytime baby."

We got up and went to get Bailey, then we went to find something for dinner.

Bella pulled out the leftover linguini and clams that Renata brought over.

I made a salad as the linguini was heating up.

I got Bailey's dinner out and heated up the carrot baby food.

I loved feeding her, the first time I fed her peas, she spit them out all over my face and of course Bella has the picture of that.

She much prefers the carrots and the fruit, but not the peas or green beans.

I tasted them, and that shit is nasty. No wonder my baby girl spit them out.

I started to feed Bailey as Bella put the linguini on our plates.

I couldn't wait for dinner to be done and Bailey to be in bed. I wanted to make love to my wife.

We ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds were Bailey making her cooing noises and little comments from me or Bella.

We didn't need to spend every moment chatting.

Once we finished eating, I told Bella that I would clean up and she could give Bailey a bath and then I'd be upstairs with her.

She went upstairs and I started to clean the kitchen.

It wasn't a big mess, just the dishes and clean off the highchair.

I finished as fast as I could and I made sure that the doors were locked and the alarm set.

I practically ran up the stairs and Bella was coming out of Bailey's room and walking towards our room.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as she unbuttoned one button on her shirt.

"Eager, baby?"

"Always," she said as she unbuttoned two buttons revealing part of her blue lace bra.

I groaned out loud as her breasts were exposed to me.

She leaned against the door as she dropped her shirt on the floor.

"Why are you way over there, baby?"

I moved to her and pulled her to me, crushing her lips to mine as I opened the door.

I walked us back to the bed and gently pushed her back on it as I hovered over her.

"Do you have any concept of how incredibly beautiful you are?" I asked before pressing my lips to hers.

She shook her head no.

"Believe me, baby, everything about you is beautiful and sexy," I said, breaking our kiss and moving my lips to kiss down her neck.

Her hands moved to my shirt and started pushing it up my body.

I removed her bra quickly and ran my fingers over her already hardened nipples.

She moaned and arched into me as her hands move to my pants - undoing them and pushing them down my body.

I moved my kisses lower, enveloping her breast with my mouth as I slid her jeans from her body.

I sucked her nipple hard as I removed the last of her clothes. She moaned and arched against me, her hands running into my hair to hold me closer against her.

My fingers slipped down into her wet, waiting folds.

"You're always so wet for me, baby. You have no idea what that does to me."

"I have some idea," she purred, her hand covering my rigid cock.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as her hand gripped me.

I slipped gently inside her, savoring each inch of her as I entered.

We both moaned at the contact - pulling at each other to get even closer.

I found a slow steady pace inside her and brought my mouth back to hers.

Our sounds filled the room as I looked in her eyes. "I love you so much, Bella. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I love you too, so much. I'm the lucky one, I don't know where I'd be if we didn't meet. You saved me," she said as she moaned and moved with me.

"You saved me too, baby. Saved me from an empty, loveless life." I said picking up my pace.

I brought my mouth back to hers, delving my tongue deep inside her mouth.

I could feel her walls begin to tremble around me and I moved a little faster.

"Edward, oh Edward," she shouted out - pulling her mouth from mine and coming hard around me.

I kept moving inside her until my dick tightened and I exploded inside her.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned, holding her tight to me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to her as she kissed my lips.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered as I trembled above her.

I took a deep breath, as I tried to move off of her.

"No stay," she said as she wrapped her legs and arms around me tighter.

"Baby, I don't want to crush you," I said.

"You won't. I just want to hold you for a while. I love feeling you like this," she said running her fingers down my back.

"I love you, Edward," she said quietly.

I pulled away a bit to look into her tear filled eyes, "I love you too, baby," I said as I wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry," she said as wiped the tears away.

I rolled us so that we were laying on our sides.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. What's making you cry?"

"I.. I just feel so overwhelmed right now. I feel such love for you and I never want to lose you," she said pulling me close again.

"Baby, you won't lose me. Nothing will ever come between us. This will always be all that I want and need. You are amazing and I can never get enough of you. You satisfy my every need. Just kissing you makes me hard, and when we make love its always out of this world. When we fuck baby, its fucking perfect. I never want to stop, I love making you scream my name. But I also love when we quietly make love. You are amazing and perfect for me."

She pushed me onto my back wordlessly as she slowly slid down my hardened cock.

"Baby, you don't have too. Fuck," I said as she rolled her hips over me.

"Shh... baby. Let me love you," she whispered against my lips.

I put my hands on her hips and guided her over me.

I really did enjoy watching her as she moved above me.

Her breasts bounced with every movement she made.

I slid my hands up her sides to her breasts and cupped them in my hands and softly pinched each nipple.

She moaned and threw her head back as she pushed over me again.

"Bella, mmm... so good," I panted.

She reached her hands back and slid them under my knee.

"Slide your knees up," she panted.

I did as she asked and once I did she leaned back against my thighs and moved over me.

"Holy shit," I whimpered as she moved up and down on me.

With her leaning back on my legs, I could watch as my cock slid in and out of her.

She moved over me faster and I could tell she was getting close.

I moved my one hand down from her breast to her swollen clit.

I gently stroked it and she gasped.

"Fuck baby, so good. Harder," I said as she pushed herself up with her feet.

I could feel her walls clamping onto me and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she cried out as her orgasm overtook her and her body clenched onto me.

Her walls held me and milked me. I moved my hands to her hips, holding her tight on me as my cock jumped and spilled inside her.

"Fucking hell you're amazing, baby."

She collapsed against my chest, trying to catch her breath.

I held her against me and rubbed her back, my breath coming out in pants.

I pray that it is always like this with us.

I felt her placing soft kisses over my heart.

"I love you so much," she said quietly.

"Mmm.. I love you too," I said as I moved her off of me and wrapped her in my arms. "Sleep love, we have to be up early to leave."

"Okay," she yawned.

We fell asleep up in each others arms.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

BPOV

"What are you smirking about?" Edward asked as we were getting buckled into our seats.

"Just thinking about the last time we were on a plane."

"Yeah, that was a great time wasn't it?" he said with a smirk of his own.

I couldn't help the blush that was on my cheeks.

I hope we can have a repeat of that sometime.

Edward was holding Bailey as she slept, he didn't want to leave her in her car seat as the plane took off.

He also hand my hand in his, since he knew how I hated take off and landings.

My stomach felt a bit off today, and I wasn't sure why.

Maybe just nerves about Edward meeting with the Volturi's.

As we were taking off, I held onto Edward's hand tightly. I don't know why it scared me so much.

I let go of his hand as the plane leveled out.

"Baby, you had my hand pretty tight," he said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Its fine," he said laying Bailey back in her car seat.

"Is she still asleep?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, why?" he asked as I got out of my seat and came to sit by his feet.

I ran my fingers up his legs, over his thighs to the waistband of his pants.

I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, slipping my hand inside.

My fingers slid along his nearly rigid cock, and he groaned as my fingers wrapped around him.

"Bella," he said as he gripped the chair as my fingers moved over the tip of his cock.

"How's that feel, baby?" I asked seductively.

"It's so fucking good, baby."

"Good," I said as I pumped my hand faster.

I could feel him harden further in my hand and I knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

I slipped my thumb over his tip, gripping him hard as I stretched up to kiss him hard.

His cock jumped in my hand as his seed spilled out onto my hand.

"Fuck baby," he groaned out as he lifted his hips off the seat.

I pulled my hand from his pants and reached for one of Bailey burp cloths that was on my seat.

As I wiped my hands, he pulled me up into his lap.

He crushed his lips to mine, pushing his tongue passed my lips.

I slid my hands up into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

I moaned into his mouth, pressing myself closer to him.

I pulled away and kissed along his neck, I couldn't wait till we could be alone. I wanted him so much right now.

I suddenly felt nauseous and clasped my hand over my mouth and slid off Edward's lap, rushing to the bathroom.

"Bella," he called as I shut the bathroom door.

I sat down and leaned my head over the toilet and threw up as he opened the door.

"Baby," he said as he came in and pulled my hair away.

"Edward, please go. You don't need to see this," I said softly.

He knelt down beside me, "Not a chance, baby - I'm not leaving you alone when you aren't well."

"Edward, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, otherwise you wouldn't be throwing up."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked up into his beautiful green eyes, "I think I might be pregnant."

"Really!?" he said excitedly.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think so."

"I really hope that you are pregnant, we can find out once we go home," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I started to get up and he helped me up.

I rinsed my mouth out and then we went to sit back in our seats as we were approaching LAX.

Felix and Seth were meeting us at LAX, since they flew commercial.

Edward explained it to me. It was better for them to fly commercial and get there a bit ahead of us, so that they could already have the car ready.

I buckled my seatbelt and gripped onto Edward's hand again as he held Bailey in his arms.

I smiled to myself, just thinking that maybe there was a little brother for Bailey growing inside me.

Some people would think that we are crazy to want to be pregnant so soon after Bailey was born, but I think it would be good to have them close together.

Felix and Seth were waiting with a car when we landed. They got our luggage in the trunk as we got Bailey's car seat in.

Once we were in the car, Felix drove to the Four Seasons hotel.

I leaned against Edward's shoulder just thinking and listening to him as he talked to Bailey.

It was interesting driving through the city, I had never been to LA before, so I tried to take in the city as we drove through.

It's such a huge city - the highways are astounding - I've never seen so many roads criss crossing each other.

When we pulled up to the hotel I was shocked - this was a very nice place.

"Edward, was this necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, baby. Only the best for my family," he said with a smile as he lifted Bailey from her car seat.

I got out of the car as Felix and Seth were getting our bags.

Edward took my hand as we walked to the door.

Once inside, Edward led us to the front desk. He gave his name and the man went and got the keys right away.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Cullen? We have the rooms ready, just as you requested," he said quickly.

I could tell he was intimidated by Edward.

"No Riley, that will be all for now," Edward said.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, I hope you and your family enjoy your stay."

Edward nodded as he led us to the elevator.

I was amazed at how beautiful the lobby was and the elevator was amazing.

When we stepped out of the elevator there was a butler waiting for us.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Welcome to the Four Seasons, my name is Alistair - if there is anything you need please let me know."

Edward nodded and we followed Alistair to our room.

I'm blown away when the door opened - this isn't a room, this is a house.

"Holy shit, Edward," I squeaked clutching his hand, as I looked around.

There was a living room area, complete with piano and a dining area that would seat eight and huge picture windows with a view of downtown LA.

He led me inside through the living area and toward the bedroom.

The bed was massive and I saw Edward's wicked smirk when my mouth fell open staring at it.

"We're going to have some fun on that, baby," Edward whispered, pulling me close.

I blushed deeply as Alistair came in behind us with our bags.

"That will be all for now," Edward told Alistair and he left us alone.

"Where will Bailey sleep?" I asked looking around.

Edward led me out and down a small hallway and into another bedroom. Next to the bed in this room was a baby crib all set up for Bailey, there was even a teddy bear sitting in the crib for her.

"Edward, this is all so beautiful. We would have been fine in a smaller room, you know."

I took Bailey from her car seat and showed her the new bear she cooed and gurgled as Edward looked on happily.

"Come on, babe, let me show you the rest of the room," he said slipping his arm around my waist.

"There's more?"

"Well, just the bathroom really, but I think you'll really like it."

He led me back to our room and into the bathroom, it was like a spa. A huge jetted tub complete with tv and glass shower - it was amazing.

"Wow, Edward. I truly have no words."

"Why don't we feed Bailey and get her down for her nap and then we can relax a little?"

"When you say relax a little, what exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Cullen," he said, pulling me close and kissing my ear.

"Mmm...what if I want to throw you on that massive bed and ride you until you are screaming my name?" I said as I ran my hand over his ass and gently pinching it.

"Well, you know I can never deny you what you want. I'm all yours Mrs. Cullen."

"Good," I winked as I pulled him back towards Bailey's room.

I fed Bailey her bottle as Edward looked on, then changed her diaper and got her tucked into her bed with her new bear.

"We sure make beautiful babies, Mrs. Cullen."

I slipped my hand into his and led him back to our bedroom.

Once we closed the door I turned to him and stretched up on my toes to kiss his lips.

He moaned into my mouth as his hands moved down to my hips to held me against him.

I devoured his mouth with mine as I nudged him back towards the bed.

His hands pulled at my blouse, removing it from my body as my hands slid under his shirt, pushing it up his chest.

When the back of his knees hit the bed he scooted us both across the bed as I pushed myself on top of him.

His hands held my waist, pressing me to him.

I pushed him back till his head hit the pillow and sat up on him, rocking on top of him as I reached behind me to unhook my bra.

I tossed my bra to the floor and leaned back down to kiss him.

I'm so hungry for him. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue pressed against mine.

His hands glided up from my waist to my ribs, moving me over him and I can feel his swollen cock beneath me.

His hands moved from me and to the button of his pants. I raised myself up, keeping my mouth connected to his as he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs.

After he tossed his pants to the floor his fingers moved to the waistband of my pants - unbuttoning them before sliding them off me.

As soon as my panties slip downed off my feet I aligned myself with him and pushed down on his rigid cock.

"Fuck," we moaned out together as our bodies joined and I began to move on top of him.

I clasped my hands in his as I pushed myself along him, my breasts brushing against his chest.

Sweat built between us quickly as I rode him hard and he groaned his pleasure into my mouth as he thrusted harder up into me.

I placed one of my hands on the wall as I pushed myself harder onto him as I leaned my head down to look in his eyes.

They were ablaze with fiery passion as his hands moved on my back, holding me to him.

"Fuck, Edward," I panted as he sat up slightly, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I pushed myself even harder against him and he moaned around my nipple sending a delightful vibration through my body.

One of his hands moved between us to rub my clit as I rode him faster.

"I want to come with you, Edward - please tell me you're close," I groaned out.

I felt him tighten inside me as my walls clamped onto him and began to shake.

"Edward! Oh god, Edward! Yes!" I screamed out.

He continued to move inside me as my orgasm continued to roll through me.

He jumped inside me and I felt his hot seed fill me, pushing me over the edge again. "Fuck!" I yelled out and I felt myself squirt on and around him."

"Fuck yes, Bella," he shouted as he gripped me tightly to him.

He peppered my face with kisses as he held me.

He rolled us to our sides as we laid there kissing and trying to catch our breath.

"Baby, that was simply amazing. Every time with you gets better and better. I love you so much," he said as he kissed down my neck.

His hand rested on my sides as his fingers stroked the skin there.

He slowly moved his hands to my stomach and rubbed her fingers over it.

"Do you really think that we are pregnant?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"There's a good chance we haven't used protection in months."

"I hope so, baby. I want more children with you, and I love when you are pregnant. So beautiful, so sexy and always so insatiable."

"You are just as insatiable as I am, Mr. Cullen, whether I'm pregnant or not," I said as I kissed him.

"I can't help it that you're too fucking sexy to resist," he said holding me against him.

"Mmm.. I don't want to get up. I love laying here with you and just being close to you," I said as I ran my hand down his chest.

"I know, love. But I want to take you and Bailey out for a beautiful dinner and then come back here and make love to the most beautiful, sexy wife any man could ask for," he said with a smirk.

"Hmm... who is she? I'd love to meet her."

"It's you, baby. Only you," he said as he kissed my lips. His mouth devouring mine as his tongue tangled with mine.

I could feel the desire for him bubbling with in me.

I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer and flipped us so I was beneath him.

"Mrs Cullen, I just can't get enough of you," he growled as he pushed his already hard cock back inside me.

"I can't get enough of you either, Mr. Cullen," I said as I moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you aren't gonna know what hit you," he grunted out as he slammed into me to prove his point.

"Fuck baby, yes," I panted.

His hand came down to one of my knees and pulled it up between us, opening me up to him and he thrusted into me hard, reaching so deep inside I moaned out loudly - I can't even form words, just sounds.

One hand held my knee up and the other pushed hard into the mattress next to my head as he launched himself into me again and again.

"Fuck, you feel so good and tight like this, baby," he grunted as he moved his hands into my hair, bringing his face close to mine - looking into my eyes with his intense, burning gaze.

His gaze was so intense and filled with wild animal lust its overwhelming and one of the most erotic things I've ever seen.

He moved his hands from my hair and reached for the edge of the mattress, pushing himself in me even harder - moving so deep inside me it took my breath away.

His face brushed mine and his lips reached out to taste me but he never fully kissed me - leaving me craving him even more - it was so intense.

Our grunts and moans filled the room, neither of us seem capable of speech.

Edward pushed hard into me, so hard I heard the bed creak and thump against the wall. He pumped so hard in me it brought tears to my eyes.

I turned my head to hide my tears, not wanting him to see and think he's hurting me and stop.

He's not hurting me at all it's just so overwhelming and wonderful I just can't hold all the emotion inside me.

Edward's hand ran into my hair and pulled my head over till we were nose to nose, his breath heavy on my face and his eyes were so intense they seemed like they're on fire.

I felt myself climbing higher and higher, burning up inside, calling out incoherently.

Edward pounded and pounded, each time harder than the last. He tightened and jumped inside me, roaring out his pleasure as he hit a spot so deep inside me that I came completely undone.

I screamed out as my walls clamped tightly onto him, gripping him inside and out. I'm so overcome I can't even say his name as I called out in pleasure - only animalistic cries.

Edward came violently inside me, the muscles in his arms were shaking as he pushed himself even further inside me.

He seemed to have no words either as he grunted and groaned above me. My head lolled back and forth...trying to take in all the pleasure.

His body finally went limp above me and he dropped his weight onto me, sucking in huge lungfuls of air.

I ran my hand up and down his back, both of us were sweaty.

"Baby, do you want to take a shower?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm... yeah. Are you okay, love?" he asked his eyes locking onto mine.

"I'm perfect. That was the most intense thing I've ever experienced."

"I know, baby. I don't think I have ever been that deep inside you."

"'Yeah, I don't think so either. I was sure you were going to break the bed," I said kissing his cheek.

"I was wondering that myself."

"I'm surprised we didn't wake up Bailey," I said as we sat up.

"Nah, our baby sleeps so well. Plus she knows her mommy and daddy love to fuck hard."

Edward rolled off me and got up, pulling me to my feet.

I felt wobbly when I stood and leaned heavily on Edward.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just well fucked, my love."

Edward led me to the shower and started the water.

I watched the muscles in his back move as he leaned in to check the water - I sure do have one fine ass husband.

He pulled me under the water with him and we stood in the water for a few minutes just holding each other.

He turned me so my hair is in the spray and once it's completely soaked he put in shampoo and lathered up my hair, massaging his fingers into my scalp.

He gently rinsed the soap from my hair and then grabbed the soap, softly and reverently cleaning my body.

After he rinsed me I asked him if I can do the same for him.

He smiled his beautiful smile at me and eased to his knees so I could reach his hair.

I soaped his hair, letting my fingers linger, looking into the face of my gorgeous husband.

I rinsed the soap from his hair and he stood back up, handing me the soap so I can wash his body.

I let my hands roam over his chest as I soaped his chest and down to his waist.

Softly and gently I ran the washcloth over his semi-rigid cock.

He hissed gently as I touched him and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips knowing how I affect him.

I rinsed him gently - each of us admiring the other.

"Baby, you are the sexiest woman ever. I just want to lick every drip of water off your body," he said as he ran his fingertips over my nipples.

I moaned and arched into his touch.

"Mmm.. I could say the same thing. You are the sexiest man ever and I'm so glad you're mine," I said ran my fingers over him long, thick, hard cock.

"I would so love to suck your hard cock right now."

"If you want to, I'm not gonna stop you, baby, but don't feel like you have to - there is never an end to my desire for you."

"So is that a no, baby?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes.

"Not no baby, just a rain check. I don't want to wear you out and we need to get some food - I don't know about you but I'm starving.

"Okay," I said with a pout. "But I will be having you for dessert later."

"You can have me anytime you want me, but I think you're my dessert, baby," he said as he helped me out of the shower.

He handed me a towel and I quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around me I left the bathroom and went to check on Bailey.

I walked in her room and she was laying there, babbling to her teddy bear.

"Hey sweet girl," I said picking her up. "Did you have a good nap?"

She cooed at me, as I laid her down to change her.

"You're such a good baby, and mommy loves you."

I could feel Edward's presence behind me, even without turning around.

"Daddy loves you too, sweet baby," he said as he slid his arms around my waist.

I leaned back into his arms as I finished her diaper and then picked her up.

Edward took her in his arms and held her against his bare chest.

"How about we stay in tonight, we can go out tomorrow night."

"Okay, love. Let's get dressed in some pajamas and then check what they have for room service."

We walked back to our room and I pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top.

I quickly got dressed and reached for Bailey so he could get dressed.

He put on a pair of blue sleep pants and a tank top, which accentuated his muscular arms.

I sat down on the couch with Bailey as Edward grabbed the room service menu and joined us.

He read the menu out loud as I gave Bailey her bottle.

"Anything sound good to you, baby?"

"I'm so hungry everything sounds good." I told him.

"You can get anything you want, baby," he said.

"How about just a hamburger and fries. And can I have jalapeño poppers?"

"You can always have whatever you want, baby."

I smiled at him as he reached for his phone.

"Anything for dessert, baby?" he asked.

"Chocolate mousse sounds good."

"Yeah, that it does," he said as he dialed room service and gave them our order.

I finished feeding Bailey and Edward called Mr. Caius confirming the time of the meeting tomorrow and then he called Uncle Aro to let him know we arrived safely and what time the meeting was.

I was so glad when the food arrived, my stomach was grumbling like crazy.

I laid Bailey down on her playmat that I sat out.

Edward brought our food over to the couch and I wasted no time digging into my food.

Edward just watched me as I ate the jalapeño poppers.

"What?" I said.

"Just you and your jalapeños baby, I bet you are pregnant."

"I eat them even when I'm not pregnant," I said.

"No. You don't, baby."

"Do so."

"When?"

"Umm.. I can't remember, but I'm sure that I've had them since then."

"See you can't remember, so you don't eat them all the time."

"The other day at the park," I said with a smug smile.

"If you're pregnant now, you were pregnant then."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed as he continued eating.

We finished eating and looked down at Bailey, who was asleep on the mat.

"Aww, poor baby is tired out," I said quietly.

"Yeah, she is," he said softly.

"I'll go put her to bed," I said as I got up and picked her up.

"Okay, I'll meet you in our bed, Mrs. Cullen."

"Count on it, Mr. Cullen," I said walking toward Bailey's room.

Once in her room, I quietly changed Bailey and settled her in her crib.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Love you so much sweet girl. Sweet dreams."

I left the little night light on as I went back to our bedroom.

Edward was laying against the headboard with just his sleep pants on.

"Hey baby," he said as I walked in.

"Hey."

I crawled onto the bed and straddled his legs.

"Mmm.. baby, you look good enough to eat," I said as I ran my fingers across his chest.

"As do you, Mrs. Cullen."

I moved my hand down to the waistband of his sleep pants and pulled them down.

He lifted up so that I could pull them down farther and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

I looked down at his long, thick cock standing up, ready for me.

I reached out my hand and wrapped it around him.

"Fuck love," he hissed as I slid my hand up and over the tip spreading his precum around it.

"Mmm... I can't wait to taste you, baby," I said as I licked my lips.

Slowly I lowered my lips to his cock and softly kissed the tip and then I slid him inside my mouth as I sucked him in deeper.

I felt his fingers in my hair as he guided me up and down his shaft.

I gently slid my teeth along the underside of his shaft, he hissed lowly as I did that.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he stilled his hands in my hair.

I moaned around him as I moved back up him and then ran my tongue around the ridge.

He sucked in a breath as my teeth gently nipped at his sensitive tip.

"Fuck," he said thrusting up into my mouth.

I sucked him in deeper as he curled my hair around his hand and his other hand he fisted in the sheet.

"Fuck love," he chanted as I sucked harder.

I could feel him harden more in my mouth and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

I continued sucking him and I felt the wetness pooling between my thighs.

Each moan and whimper from him, made me wetter.

I relaxed my throat as I sucked him in deeper, and I could feel him twitching as I did.

I don't think I've ever had him this deep in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella," he said as I sucked harder, hollowing out my cheeks as he exploded down my throat in hot, salty spurts.

"Yes, fuck, Bella, yes," he yelled out as his fell back against the headboard and he thrusted up into my mouth.

I swallowed around his throbbing cock and then I slowly moved him out of my mouth, licking him clean as I released him.

I sat back on his legs and looked at him, and wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Mmm.. baby, now that was dessert," I said with a smirk.

"I would like some dessert as well," he said, sitting up and grabbing my waist and flipping me onto the bed.

I giggled as I thumped to the bed and Edward hovered over me.

His hands slipped up under my tank top, pushing it up my body and stopping to massage my breasts along the way.

After he discarded my shirt his mouth replaced his hands, kissing my breasts and sucking each nipple in turn.

I arched and moaned into him - I loved when he sucked my nipples.

He moved down my body kissing and sucking as he went.

I let out a surprised squeak when he grabbed my shorts with his teeth and dragged them down my legs.

He repeated his actions on my panties, a naughty grin on his face.

When I'm free of clothes he nudged my legs apart and began kissing and licking up my thighs.

His tongue glided along my folds, teasing but not touching.

"Edward," I whined.

"What, love?" he purred.

"You're being mean after I was so nice to you," I pouted.

His hands came to my hips, holding tight and delved his tongue deep inside me.

I gasped loudly and arched up into him, threading my fingers into his hair.

He licked me deeply and then sucked my clit hard into his mouth.

"Fuck," I said grinding up into him and holding tightly to his hair.

He moved his fingers to part my folds and pushed them inside me.

His fingers pumped in and out as he kept licking and sucking me.

He swirled his tongue over my clit making me gasp and he sped up his fingers inside me.

I felt my orgasm fast approaching as Edward pumped and sucked me harder.

"Yes, Yes, oh yes Edward," I moaned as I rocked hard against him, coming hard on him.

He kept sucking me through my orgasm, "Oh fuck, Edward! Fuck!" I screamed.

He pulled away from me with a big grin on his face and smacking his lips, "Delicious, baby."

I pulled him up to me and crushed my lips to his, reveling in my taste on his lips and tongue.

I moaned as our tongues tangled together and I felt him hard against my stomach.

I pulled away to catch my breath as Edward moved his lips down to my neck and collarbone.

"Edward," I whimpered as he nipped and sucked my skin there.

He pulled away and looked up at me,"Fuck baby, I can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either."

"Baby, as much as I would love to make love to you again and again tonight, I think we better get some sleep," he said as he kissed my cheek and then my lips.

I yawned against his lips, suddenly feeling really tired.

"I think you're right, I'm suddenly very tired."

"It's okay, baby. We have tomorrow night."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," he said kissing me and holding me tightly to him.

I fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat and his breathing.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

EPOV

I woke up with a sense of dread over these meetings, I really hated dealing with this family. They just don't hold the same values as our family.

I sat up on my elbow and looked down at the sleeping beauty by my side.

My god was she beautiful.

At this moment she was naked, the sheet covering her lower half and her hair spread out over the pillows.

She was laying facing me, her lips were slightly parted.

I gently reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. I didn't want to go to these meetings, lord only knows what will happen and it puts me on edge. All I want to do is stay in bed with my gorgeous naked wife.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek as I got out of bed to go take a shower.

The warm water helped calm my growing anxiety about these meetings - I hope everything goes well. I'm lost in thought when I heard a soft "Good Morning," behind me.

Turning I saw my wild haired goddess poking her head into the shower.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, beautiful," I said reaching for her and pulling her under the water with me. "You never have to ask."

I held her tight against me, just needing the comfort of her smooth skin against me, I hope she doesn't notice my anxiety - I don't want her to worry.

"Baby, your muscles are so tense," she said as her hands moved over my shoulders.

"Just anxious about today, love," I reluctantly admit.

"Is there anything to worry about?" she asked as she ran her fingers down my sides.

"This family just isn't like ours - they don't value a lot. It's stressful dealing with people like that."

"Yeah, I saw that. You won't have to see that dreadful Jane, will you?"

"I sincerely hope not, love, but the meetings are at her fathers house."

She made a face and turned around under the spray of the water.

I turned Bella gently towards me, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I just know she's going to try something with you and I.. I don't like it."

"Trust me, baby, I'm going to avoid her as much as possible."

She looked up at me as I turned the water off and reached for some towels.

I handed one to her and wrapped the other around my waist.

We walked out to the bedroom and she sat on the bed.

I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap, tilting her chin so her eyes met mine.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. You are the only one I want, now and always," I told her before bringing my lips to hers and sliding my tongue into her mouth to caress hers.

She moaned into my mouth as her fingers went up into my hair and my hands went to her waist, lifting her up and settling her on my already hard cock.

We moaned into each others mouth at the contact as my hands went to her hips and guided her rocking on my lap.

I pushed into her with long slow strokes - I wanted her to feel all my love and desire for her.

I ran my hands up her back - clinging to her, pressing her tighter against me.

I moved my mouth from hers and looked into her eyes, "Do you feel that, love? Do you feel how much I love you? Desire you? Can't get enough of you? You're all I want. All I'll ever want. Please don't worry baby."

"Edward," she moaned as she bounced above me.

"Yes, Bella, call out my name."

I continued pushing up into her as I felt her walls clamping onto me.

"Yes, Edward, oh fuck, yes," she screamed as she held onto my shoulders.

Her breasts bounced as I pushed into her and I could feel my cock tightening within her warmth.

"Fuck baby, fuck yes," I yelled as I came hard inside her.

"Mmm.. Edward, yes," she cooed holding my shoulders.

"I love you, Bella. I never want to be without you. You are it for me and I hope you felt my love and desire for you."

"I did, Edward. I love you too. I hope you know how much I love and desire you too. You're everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you," she said quietly.

All too soon, the bubble around us was broken as we heard the small cry of our little girl, announcing to us that she was awake.

Bella got off my lap and I instantly missed being inside her warmth.

She pulled on her discarded tank from last night and my sleep pants and started to walk out the door.

She turned to look at me and smiled.

I got dressed while she went to Bailey's room, I could hear her talking to her on the baby monitor.

I loved how she talked to her.

I heard her walk back down the hall to our room.

I was straightening my tie as they walked in.

"Looking good, baby," Bella said with a whistle.

I smirked at my adorable wife, "You're looking pretty fine yourself."

"What in this tank and your pants?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby, you look hot! If I had more time I would do naughty things to you."

"Shh.. Edward. Bailey can hear you," she said with a laugh.

"I'll try and behave myself but you are a tempting woman."

"Just as you are one tempting man," she said as she covered Bailey's ears. "If you weren't leaving for these meetings, I would pull that tie off of you and tie you up and fuck the shit out of you."

My god this woman was the sexiest thing ever, standing there in my sleep pants and Bailey in her arms and saying something like that. Fuck my cock is hard enough to cut glass.

I reached my arms out for Bailey as I smirked at Bella.

I held Bailey in my arms as she played with my tie.

"I love you so much, baby girl. Daddy will miss you today. But don't worry, you'll have fun with mommy and Seth," I said as I looked down into her green eyes.

She just looked up at me and giggled. Every time she did that my heart melted.

I looked up at Bella as I held Bailey and she had tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," she said wiping her tears away. "I just love watching you with her, and I'm just being a silly girl."

"Not silly, love. I love seeing you with our baby too."

She smiled up at me.

"How about we order some breakfast before I have to go?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll do it. I know what you like," she said as she grabbed the menu.

"I know what I'd like for breakfast," I said with a smirk. "But since Bailey is awake that will have to wait for dessert later."

"You are so bad, Mr. Cullen," she said with a smirk of her own.

"Only as bad as you are, Mrs. Cullen," I said as I slapped her ass.

She squeaked softly, then she dialed room service and rattled off her order.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yes, I worked up quite the appetite already."

I went to get Bailey's bottle ready as Bella got dressed.

I sat on the couch feeding Bailey as room service knocked on the door.

Bella directed that everything be set on the table and I was so proud to hear her speak with such confidence.

After she tipped the guy that brought the food she motioned Bailey and I to the table.

I smiled at her across the table as she started dishing out food onto our plates.

"You are amazing, baby," I told her.

"Why?"

"You were so confident when you talked to that guy - very sexy, baby. Proud of you."

She blushed as she sat down, "Thanks Edward, I just want to make you happy that I'm your wife."

"I'm happy with you always. I want you to be confident for you."

She nodded as we started eating.

I hoped she knew how happy I was with her being my wife, not just when we were in the bedroom.

"Baby, you know how happy you make me, right? Not just the fun stuff, but in every way. Your every breath, your every move makes me happy every day."

"Yes, Edward. I know. You make me happy too, not just in the bedroom. You always put me first and make sure I know how you feel about things and I love how we communicate. Most couples don't do that."

As we were finishing our breakfast someone knocked on the door.

Looking up at the clock, I knew it was Seth and Felix.

I really didn't want to go to these meetings, but it needed to be done.

I opened the door and Seth bounded in followed by Felix.

"Hey boss, did you save me any breakfast?" Seth said sitting down.

"Um... no, I'm sure you know how to order from room service."

"Ooh someone's in a bad mood," he muttered.

"I don't believe I'm paying you for your opinion."

"I guess some people can't take any teasing. Maybe you need to get a little more loving from B," he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't see anything but red as Seth spoke about Bella that way.

I rushed at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You fucking ever say something like that again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. That was highly disrespectful to me and to my wife. Watch your step, Seth."

"Baby, it's okay. Let him go," Bella said from my side.

She very gently touched my face.

"Calm down, follow me," she whispered.

I let him go and went with Bella.

I still felt enraged and didn't want to listen.

"Edward, look at me please."

I looked down into her eyes.

"He didn't mean to be disrespectful, he thought he was ribbing his friend. Okay?"

"He needs to learn his place," I growled out.

"Edward Cullen, listen to me," her voice was firm and it surprised me.

Both of her hands were on my face.

"It's fine if we need to set some guidelines between friend and boss, but you need to control yourself and talk reasonably."

"But -" and before I could get out another word she clapped her hand over my mouth.

"No buts, you can register that you don't like that talk without threatening him."

I didn't know what to say - she was scolding me.

I could tell she was serious - if I kept being pissy, she would be upset with me.

I didn't want Bella pissed at me, I suppose I could cut Seth some slack.

"Okay, baby. I will apologize to him. I just overreacted. I'm sorry," I said looking into her brown eyes.

I returned to the living room and a freaked out Seth.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Seth. I'm having an off day and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's okay, boss, I should've kept my mouth shut."

I reached out to shake his hand, "Water under the bridge, man."

I looked over at Bella and she had a smile on her face.

"What's my job today, boss?" Seth asked me.

"Your job is to stay with Bella and Bailey. Don't let them go anywhere alone," I told him.

"You can count on me, boss - I will protect them with my life."

I kissed my girls goodbye and Felix followed me out the door.

The car was waiting for me and I settled into the back as Felix climbed in the drivers seat.

I didn't pay attention to the city as we flew down the road. My mind goes back to thinking about the meetings and how much I don't want to go.

When we pulled through the gates at the Volturi estate - I put my game face on - time to get this done.

I got out of the car and made my way to the door - the guards gave me an up and down look and waved me inside.

I was directed to a waiting area and took a seat in one of the chairs.

There were several other people waiting and I glowered at them all.

We were finally called into the office and everyone rises from their chair followed by their body guard.

A young woman entered the room and offered us beverages - I asked for plain water and got several odd looks.

Mr Caius came in and greeted us all and sat at his desk.

"Gentlemen, we have a little business to take care of. We need to decide who is getting how big of a cut of the action."

Many of the men were not happy to be in the same room as each other, since some of them were rivals.

There was only one other mob family in Seattle and they were not in attendance today.

The talks started out pretty slow but soon gained speed and hostility.

Many of the men were yelling, but I was watching and waiting for the best time to speak up.

"Don't you think the most fair thing would be to split percentages of profit according to the percentage of what we are contributing," I added over the noise.

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to me.

"Interesting suggestion, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Caius said.

"That's what the Cullen family would like to see happen."

"Of course that's what you want - the Cullen's would have the biggest slice," a scrawny man in the corner hurled at me.

I turned my eyes to the man, "We are also putting forth the most from our own family. It's our family that's protecting all of your assets, without us you would be out of business. We are taking the greatest risk and we expect to be properly compensated."

I saw several nods of agreement, but there were also some voices of dissent.

"The Cullen's are still asking too much," said the scrawny man.

"And what do you think is fair?" Caius asked the man.

"All equal shares," the man said.

"You think that's fair," I said. "Even for families who aren't doing their share and taking risks."

I could feel my temper rising and I had to fight to keep it in check.

"Are you implying my family isn't playing an important role?" the scrawny man said, the color rising in his face.

"All your doing is fucking transportation," I yelled, my temper rising higher.

I gulped my water, now wishing that I asked for something stronger.

Mr. Caius sat behind his desk watching as heated verbal exchanges began breaking out across the room.

He finally stood and called for quiet.

"Everyone has made a good point, but the decision is ultimately mine," he paused looking around the room. "I do believe Mr. Cullen's suggestion is the most fair. You will each be paid according to the percentage of your contribution."

I was pleased with that decision - Aro would be too.

I could see several people were upset, but they didn't say anything, they know the Cullen's are not to be trifled with.

After the percentages were set, several of the men said they would be heading out to a gentleman's club - I was asked to go and quickly declined.

I walked from the meeting room, making my way back across the mansion - relieved to be finished and heading back to my girls.

I'm lost in thought about Bella possibly being pregnant when I run right into someone.

"Why Edward Cullen, aren't you looking fuckable," Jane purred at me.

I groan inwardly, I was hoping I wouldn't see her.

"Hello Jane," I said trying to dodge her.

"What's the rush, baby?" she said as she ran her hand down my chest until she reached my crotch, and grabbed my dick.

Grabbing ahold of her wrist I pulled her hand from me, "Keep your damn hands off me."

"Who are you to refuse me? All the men want me - is your dick broken?"

"It works just fine, but only for my wife."

"Are you still on with the wife? I thought you would have wised up by now and realized all men of real power have more than one woman."

"That's where you're wrong, men who go through women are weak and women who allow them to are pathetic."

"You're pathetic Cullen. One woman is never enough to satisfy a man like you. You'll see, she'll break your heart. Then you'll come running. By the way how is that brat of yours? Is it even yours?" she said with a sneer.

I took a step closer so she could see the fury in my eyes, "Don't you ever speak of my family like that again or you will regret it."

"What are you going to do? I like it rough, Edward. We could be good together, that little girl of a wife can't satisfy you. Fuck me and you'll see how good it can be."

"You turn my stomach. My dick would probably fall off if it got any closer to you."

"You're just afraid that I'm right.

"No, I love and respect my wife - you wouldn't know anything about respect."

"You're pathetic Cullen, run home to the little boring wife. Hope the vanilla sex is enough for you," she said as she stormed off.

"Vanilla? You wish."

I walked out of the house and to my car shaking my head.

I just wanted to get back to my girls and take them out to see some of LA and get some dinner and then of course later fuck my beautiful wife.

Felix was standing by the door as I walked up.

"Things go well, boss?" he asked.

"As well as to be expected. I'll be glad to get back to my family," I said sliding in the back seat.

I checked my messages on my phone, and there was one from Bella saying that she and Bailey went out for a bit, but should be back by the time I returned.

I wondered where they went. I don't like that they went out without me, but I know that Seth was there too.

Felix drove through the crowded streets of LA, as I sat back and thought of the exchange between Jane and I.

Our sex life was hardly vanilla.

I couldn't stand that vile woman and I know when I tell Bella about it, she will be pissed. But I think that she will be pleased at how I handled her.

We pulled up in front of the hotel and I hopped out as Felix went to park the car.

I couldn't wait to get to Bella.

I got in the elevator and went up to our floor.

Walking in I told Seth that he could leave now, and as he did I saw that my sweet baby girl was playing on her mat.

"Baby, I'm back," I said as I looked around for Bella.

"Hey," I heard her say from the direction of the bedroom.

I walked towards the bedroom and Bella was looking out the window.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just taking in the view. How did your meeting go?"

I sighed loudly, "It went ok. We got a deal hammered out."

"You still seem tense, what's up?"

I stepped towards Bella sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. "Jane was there."

"And?" she said with an edge to her voice.

"She grabbed my dick," I admitted quietly.

"What?"

"Believe me, baby, I wasn't happy about it."

"That filthy whore bitch, who the fuck does she think she is touching my husband!? You should have had Felix shoot her skanky ass. What did you do about it?"

I've never seen her quite that fired up.

"I pushed her hand away and told her how pathetic and disgusting I thought she was."

"I suppose it would have ruined your business to kill her, I just don't like people touching what's mine."

I smiled at her possessiveness, it was cute as fuck.

"You're adorable when you're jealous," I told her kissing her nose.

"I'm not jealous. I don't like when people touch my things. You're mine to touch, to feel and to kiss," she said pulling me to her and kissing my lips.

I pulled away and held her to me.

"I am yours, baby. Don't worry, I set her straight and I don't think she'll be a problem ever again."

"Good."

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Just out to the store. Umm... are we going out to eat tonight?"

Hmm.. something was up with her.

"Yeah, I was going to take you to this Mexican restaurant close to here, Casita de Campo."

"Okay, could you change Bailey into this for me? she asked with a small smile.

"Sure, baby," I said taking the outfit from her as I walked out to the living room.

I walked to Bailey and scooped her up, she giggled at me and it melted my heart.

I carried her to her room and sat her out on the bed.

I pulled her little sweater off and froze when I saw her onesie underneath.

The words 'Big Sister' were printed across her tummy.

"Bella!" I called.

She came in with a too innocent look on her face.

"Are you...are we...we..."

I can't seem to form thoughts or words - is this saying what I think it's saying?

Bella put her arms around my middle and looked up into my face, "You ready for another one, daddy?"

"Really, baby?"

She pulled a pregnancy test from her pocket and held it up to me.

I picked her up in my arms, hugging her tightly and swinging her around, peppering her face and neck with kisses.

I couldn't believe how happy I was at the news.

"I'm so happy, baby. How are you feeling? When did you decide to find out now?" I asked as I sat her down on the bed.

"I'm feeling fine, and I decided that we'd want to know. So I had Seth take me to the store, and I found this onesie in the aisle."

"Baby, do you still want to go out to eat? We could stay here, and have room service again."

"Edward, you said we'd go out tonight. Besides I want to see Los Angeles, I had room service already. You promised."

"We'll do whatever you want, baby."

"Good, I want to go to that Mexican restaurant and then see some of LA, and after we get back and put Bailey to bed I want my husband to make love to me and then fuck me!"

"You know I'm always up for both baby."

"Great, finish dressing Bailey so we can go," she said as she got up and pulled on her jacket.

I smiled as I finished dressing our baby girl.

After getting Bailey dressed and changing out of my suit, I called Felix and told him we were going to dinner. I told him to have the car ready for us.

I held Bailey as I took Bella's hand and led her to the elevator.

I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her once we were in the elevator.

She looked so sexy leaning against the way and looking at me.

Once we got off the elevator, Seth met us and walked us to the car.

I told Felix where we were going as I put Bailey in her seat and then helped Bella inside the car.

I got in beside her and held her hand as Felix drove through the crowded streets.

Bella looked out the window with interest and asked me about several of the buildings we passed.

The restaurant was tucked back on a little side street and I can tell Bella is delighted by its charm.

We were taken to a small private table at the back of the restaurant after we walked in.

"Edward, this place is adorable."

"I knew you'd love it," I said as I held her hand in mine.

Bella looked around the restaurant with delight.

"How did you know about this place?"

"I googled it," I said with a smirk.

The waiter came to the table and told us the specials before leaving the menus.

"Do you know what you might want to eat, baby?"

She looked over the menu and told me that she'd like the Pancho Villa.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"I want you to get whatever your heart desires."

She nodded, "What about you?"

"I think I'll get the chimichangas."

"Mmm... that sounds good," she said with a smile.

"I'll let you try a bit of mine, baby."

"You're too sweet to me."

"Nah, I'd give you anything you want. Besides you're eating for two now." I said with a smile as our waiter came back.

"I'll have the chimichangas and a corona light and my wife will have the pancho villa and a glass of ice tea," I said handing him the menus and reaching for my wife's hand.

"Edward, do you have a preference in what we have?" she asked as she put her hand on her flat stomach.

"No baby, I just want a healthy baby."

"You don't want a son to carry on the Cullen name?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Of course that would be wonderful but I'll be happy with either."

"Okay."

"What would you like us to have?" I asked holding her hand.

"A boy with your beautiful eyes," she told me with a smile.

The waiter brought our food and drinks over as Bella sat up straighter.

I looked over at Bailey who was asleep in her carseat.

"I would really like a little boy," she told me.

I smiled at her.

I would like a boy but I'd be happy with another little girl just like my Bella.

"Baby, I'd like a little boy. One that looks just like you. But I will be happy with either one."

She smiled at me and then took a bite of her food.

"Well I guess we'll have to think blue," I said with a laugh.

She laughed as I took a bite of my food.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Yeah it's awesome."

"Mine is good too," she said softly.

"Do you want a bite, baby?" I asked getting a bite on my fork.

She nodded as I reached the fork towards her lips.

She opened them and I slid the fork in.

She moaned as she tasted the food.

"Mmm... that's really good," she said as the waiter came by.

"Would you like anymore to drink?" he asked.

"I'd like some water, please," Bella said.

"Sir, would you like another Corona light?" he asked.

I looked at Bella and she nodded her head. I didn't need her permission, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with her.

"Yes, thank you," I told the waiter as he walked away.

"Is there anything in LA you want to see, baby?" I asked.

"The Hollywood sign, and maybe some of the stores."

"Can do, baby - we'll do anything you want."

As we were finishing our dinner, the waiter came and asked if we were going to get dessert.

I looked to her and she said no.

He left to get our bill and I took her hand in mine.

"No dessert, baby. Why?"

"We can get something later," she said with a smirk.

After paying the bill, I helped Bella up and then I picked up Bailey's car seat.

She was such a good baby, she slept most of dinner but woke up right before we were done eating.

But she didn't cry, she just jabbered and looked around.

Felix had the car waiting for us and I told him Bella wanted to see the Hollywood sign.

We made our way into Hollywood and up through the hills. When we got to the sign Bella was pretty excited and we got out of the car for a few minutes to snap some pictures.

I loved watching her look at things she never saw before.

She was so beautiful as I took her picture with the sign behind her.

I had Seth take a few of us together, and of course I couldn't resist kissing her up there.

Once in the car, Bella picked up Bailey to feed her a bottle as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You okay, love?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

I told Felix to take us to Rodeo drive now so Bella could see the shops.

I asked Felix to stop at the Harry Winston jewelry store.

An attendant walked up to us as soon as we came in the door.

I told him we wanted to make a purchase and I wanted to see necklaces - I was thankful nothing had a price on it.

The man asked to see my credit card first off, which I expected, the store needs to ensure I have the money to shop here.

I pulled my black card from my wallet and as soon as he saw it he smiled and motioned us to the jewelry cases.

"Baby, I want you to pick whatever you want - don't even think about the price."

"Edward, everything here is way too expensive for me," she whined.

"No baby, it's perfect for you - you are worth so much more than anything in here."

She looked around and I could tell she was looking for something small, and that is so not going to work with me.

Bella leaned over the jewelry cases, admiring the strands of jewels.

She was looking at one for a long time - a beautiful diamond strand with a line of diamonds hanging down that would look beautiful between her breasts.

I could see that Bella wanted it but she wasn't going to tell me.

I leaned in and spoke quietly to the attendant and then he walked over to Bella.

"Mrs. Cullen, can I interest you in tea service?" the attendant asked her - I suggested it to the attendant to distract Bella.

"That would be lovely," she said.

The attendant showed Bella to a lounge area where she was served tea and some cookies.

When the attendant returned to the counter I told him I wanted the necklace Bella had been looking at and to be quick and discreet about it.

"Yes sir, ," he said quickly knowing that his commission on that necklace would be hefty.

He quickly boxed, wrapped and bagged the necklace as I slid my card across the counter to him.

After he handed me back my card I picked up the bag and headed over to my lovely wife - I hope she never finds out what this cost.

"What did you do, Edward?" she said as she saw the bag.

"You'll find out later, baby," I said pulling her from the store.

We walked back to the car and got in.

She leaned over and told Felix something, and he nodded.

I wondered what she was up to, but before I could ask her Felix stopped the car in front of Cartier.

"Edward, stay here. I'll take Seth with me," she said.

She was definitely up to something.

I watched her walk into the store and I just sat with Bailey.

I couldn't wait to give her the necklace and to see what she was up to.

After about fifteen minutes, she returned with a bag and a smile.

"What did you get?" I asked her.

"Something for you, you'll see."

"Anywhere else, baby?" I asked.

"No. I think we can go back to the hotel," she said.

I smiled and pulled her against me.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward."

She laid her head on my shoulder as Felix drove to the hotel.


	93. Chapter 93

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing. I just wanted to say I hope each of you have a very Merry Christmas.**

**Some have had issues with how much sex there is in this story, they love each other so much and are insatiable for each other. I know it may not be realistic, but for Edward and Bella it fits. There will be a lot of drama ahead as well as a lot of sex. I hope that none of it offends people and I hope you all keep reading. **

**Love, **

**Sher**

**BPOV**

I was so excited about the watch I got for Edward - I could barely keep from giggling as I sat next to him in the car on the way back to our hotel.

I could tell Edward was excited too - he kept looking at me with his little sly smile.

I know he bought me something too, but what it was I didn't know.

I know he probably spent a lot of money on it.

I hope that he doesn't get upset at how much I spent on his watch.

Felix pulled up to the hotel and Edward got out, getting Bailey out with him.

He then extended his hand to me and helped me out of the car.

Once in our room I fed Bailey and changed her and got settled her in her bed - she was already yawning and I knew she would be asleep soon.

When I walked back to the living room Edward had a bunch of candles lit and had poured some sparkling cider.

"Are we celebrating?"

"Yep. We're celebrating the fact that you're the awesomest wife ever."

I wanted to rolled my eyes but I resisted the urge, it really was amazing how sweet he is.

"Wow this is so nice," I told him.

"Anything for you, baby," he said as he handed me a glass of cider.

I smiled at him and sat down on the couch.

Edward sat his glass down and reached for a bag handing it to me with a smile.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked.

"Just open it, baby. Please don't think about how much it cost. You are worth it."

I slowly opened the bag and pulled out the box inside. I flipped it open and my breath caught - it's the exact necklace I had been admiring. How did he know?

"H... how did you know?" I asked.

"Observation, love. I could see it all over your face that you wanted this necklace, when you were looking at them."

"But it had to be so expensive, I'm n..not worth that much."

"Bella Cullen, you listen to me - you are worth more than everything in that fucking store. Don't ever doubt that."

"Okay. Can you put it on for me?" I asked quietly.

"With pleasure, baby."

I lifted up my hair and he put the necklace around my neck and fastened it.

He leaned in and kissed the back of my neck, and then I let my hair down.

I could feel the coldness of the necklace between my breasts.

"So how does it look?" I asked.

"So fucking gorgeous - I want to see you only in that necklace."

"Mmm.. I think that can be arranged, after you open what I got for you."

I handed him his bag and picked up my glass of cider.

Suddenly I felt very nervous and slightly afraid.

I did spend ten thousand dollars on a watch.

I watched him as he pulled the box from the bag with a smile and flipped it open.

"Oh, baby, this is fucking awesome. I've been thinking of getting a new watch - this is perfect! Thank you! I'm so glad you felt comfortable enough to buy me this."

"You know how much I spent?"

"Baby, you went to Cartier. There's nothing cheap there," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I said as I put my face in my hands.

"Why in the world are you sorry?"

"Because it was so expensive and I know I should've asked you first before I bought it," I said as I felt the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

I watched as he got up from the couch and knelt down in front of me.

"Baby, I love it. You've made me so fucking happy that you bought me something so nice. You need to realize that what's mine is yours. My money is yours. You never have to ask me to do anything. Get your purse, baby," he said.

I got up to get my purse.

"Take out your wallet," he said.

I took it out and handed it to him.

He opened my wallet and took out the black credit card.

"Read the name on here, baby?" he said.

"Bella Cullen," I said.

"That means you can use this card on any fucking thing you want. Have I ever told you the limit on this card?" he asked.

"No."

"That's because there is none. You could shop until you dropped and never reach a limit. I want you to feel comfortable using it, not just to buy me things but to buy you and Bailey anything. You are a Cullen now and money is no object," he said as he put the card back in my wallet.

"I'll...I'll try not to worry about it so much." I said.

"That's all I ask, baby."

He slid his fingers up into my hair, drawing my face closer to his and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned loudly against him, he felt so damn good.

His fingers moved to the buttons on my blouse undoing each one slowly.

Once my blouse was gone he undid the clasp on my bra and pulled it from my body.

His hands caressed my body - moving up my back and around my front to hold my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers.

"Fuck," I groaned, pulling my mouth from his - what he's doing feels so good.

Edward pulled back a bit and looked down at my breasts, his fingers traced the necklace running down between them. "You make this necklace gorgeous, baby."

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to accept his compliment.

"I'm serious, baby," he said as he moved his lips to my neck.

His lips kissed, nipped and sucked along the skin on my neck while my fingers clutched at the back of his hair.

"Edward," I moaned and tried to get closer to him.

I slid my hands up under his shirt, pulling it from his body as his hands moved to my pants.

I ran my fingertips over his nipples and I heard him hiss as he got my pants unbuttoned and started to unzip them.

I pulled off his pants as he pulled off mine and we tumbled to the floor in our efforts.

We both laughed as we helped each other up.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said.

Instead of settling back on the couch, Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down gently on the bed and then he crawled up over me.

His lips closed around my nipple and sucked me gently into his mouth.

I arched into his mouth and pulled him closer to me.

He moved his lips back to my mouth - devouring me as he parted my legs and pushes inside me.

"Oh god Edward, yes," I moaned.

He moved harder inside me, pushing deeper.

I pressed my fingers into his back wanting him even deeper inside me.

"Oh fuck, baby," he said against my neck as he continued to thrust inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his back as we moved against each other.

Our moans echoing around the room.

"Harder, Edward, fuck me harder," I said loudly.

He drove into me faster and harder, grunting in the effort.

His arms reached up to grip the headboard, launching himself into me again and again and I felt myself falling apart beneath him.

"Yes, yes Edward, oh god, yes," I murmured as he continued pushing into me.

I clawed at his back as my peak came even closer and he drove in even harder until I exploded around him screaming his name and digging my fingernails into his skin.

My walls clenched and pulsed around his warm cock as he kept moving in me. His hands moved down from the headboard, enclosing me in an iron grip. I felt him jump inside me - his warm fluids pumping into as he clung to me, roaring out my name as he stilled inside me.

"Bella, Bella, fuck Bella!"

His weight dropped onto me as he stilled and held me tight.

"Fuck that was fantastic, baby," he said hoarsely in my ear.

"Yeah, it was," I said pushing the hair off his forehead.

He rolled us to our sides, keeping me pressed against him.

His fingers traced my cheeks...my lips, "You're an amazing woman, Mrs. Cullen."

"You made me this way, baby. You're an amazing man, Mr. Cullen," I said trailing my fingers down his jaw.

"I love you so much, Bella. I think I fall more in love with you every day," he said as he held my face in his hands.

"I love you too, Edward," I said leaning in and kissing his lips.

My mouth devoured his as I pulled the back of his hair, our tongues tangling together as the heat surged between my legs.

I pulled my lips away from his as I moved my lips across his jaw to his ear.

"I want you, fuck, I need you," I whined kissing his earlobe.

He rolled us again, pulling me on top of him, "My baby always gets what she wants and needs," he said as he pulled me down on his already hard shaft.

"Yes," I hissed out - this is what I needed...he is what I need.

He rested his hands on my hips so that he could guide me up and down on him.

"Mmm... baby you feel so good and you look so fucking awesome riding me. Damn, that necklace looks so sexy on you."

His words made my fire burn hotter and I pushed myself against him harder.

I braced my hands against his chest, sliding myself gently along, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face and the sounds of his sighs and groans.

I rolled my hips again pushing him deeper inside me.

"Bella, fuck," he murmured as he pushed up into me.

We grind together slowly, both moaning - his body gave me so much pleasure and the look of love on his face doubled that pleasure.

"Ed.. ward, fuck, so deep, "I panted as we moved together.

"Ride me love, harder," he said as he used his feet to push up into me.

I moved my hands to the headboard, grabbing ahold and pulling myself up with all my strength and then slamming myself back down onto him with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck baby," he groaned as I slammed myself down on his rigid cock again.

I raised myself until I was almost completely off his cock and then pushed myself down with enough force I could see I took his breath away.

Edward reached one hand between us, rubbing my clit as the other stayed on my hip helping me move along him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Edward! So good! I'm coming baby! I'm coming," I yelled as I came - squirting all over him.

I felt him tighten and get harder inside me as he gripped my hips harder and arched up into me as he came hard. His hot come filling me as he grunted and yelled my name.

"Bella, oh yes, fuck Bella," he chanted as he emptied inside me.

I laid my head down on his chest as I caught my breath.

He wrapped his arms around my back and held me to him.

I felt him slip out of me and I already missed the contact.

I can't help it, I loved having my husband buried deep inside me.

He softly ran his fingers up and down my spine, as I rested in his arms.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked.

"Mmm.. perfect baby," I said against his chest.

"You've made me so happy, love. I can't wait to tell people we are pregnant again."

"I know. I'm glad that me being pregnant makes you happy. I'm pretty happy too."

I yawned and he rolled us to our sides and he held me against him.

"Sleep love, I won't let you go," he said as he kissed my lips.

"Edward, do you have to see that dreadful family again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to meet with again before we leave. But I think I'm going to have him come here. I don't want to be at his house."

"That sounds better, can you check on Bailey?" I said with a yawn.

"I will, love, as soon as you fall asleep."

I nodded and leaned my head against him.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I was asleep.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into his arms, and soon fell asleep.

I awoke sometime later to an empty and cold bed.

I sat up and wrapped the sheet around me and got up to find Edward.

I found Edward sitting at the piano in a pair of boxer shorts.

He was softly playing a melody, totally oblivious to my presence.

I walked slowly up behind him, sliding my arms over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Hey love, I didn't wake you did I?" he said quietly.

"No, I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry, love. Just a lot on my mind and I didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning."

"I'm sure I could've helped you with that," I said with a smirk.

"You are insatiable, Mrs. Cullen."

"Yeah, I learned it from you, Mr. Cullen."

"That you did. But I wanted you to get some sleep. You need more rest now that you're pregnant," he said as he laid his hand on my still flat stomach.

He turned on the bench, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me down until I'm settled in his lap.

He moved his hands to my waist as he captured my lips in his, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him.

Our tongues slid against each other as we both moaned.

We were never satisfied and always craved more of each other.

My fingers fisted in the back of his hair securing him to me as our mouths devoured each other, the heat building between us.

Edward broke away first to catch his breath, his lips moving down my neck as he murmured my name.

He moved me against his growing hardness and I moaned at the feeling.

"Edward," I said as I pulled his lips back to mine.

One arm held me around the waist - the other went to my ass, wrapping around it and in one motion he stood up and walked toward the bedroom, never losing contact with my mouth.

He laid me gently on the bed and push the sheet off of my body.

"Simply beautiful, baby," he said quietly.

He stood there looking down at me and he smiled as he crawled over me and leaned in to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him.

I pulled him toward me - his hard cock slipping easily inside me.

I groaned in pleasure - even though it hasn't been that long since we were together it felt so good to have him inside me again.

I don't think I'd ever get tired of this man, at least I hoped not.

We moved together, each of us pushing toward the same goal.

I wrapped my legs around his back causing him to go a little deeper.

"Yes, Edward," I hissed as he rocked inside me.

"Bella," he moaned as I rocked up into him.

He began thrusting faster as he held my hands in his as he pushed them into the mattress.

"Yes, Edward," I said as I moved against him. I knew it wouldn't be much longer, I could feel my orgasm building.

He leaned in, his mouth capturing mine, sending me over the edge and I moaned loudly as my orgasm galloped through me.

Edward moaned back against me and I felt his warm fluids fill me.

Edward pulled his mouth from mine, "I love you so much, baby.

"Baby do you want to spend the day out at the zoo tomorrow? I'm sure Bailey would love it.

"That sounds great, I'm sure she'll enjoy it, I will to."

"Great. It will be a fun day with my favorite girls," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you tired now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so, baby."

I laid there next to him and ran my fingers over his arms as he closed his eyes.

"That feels good, baby."

I laid there listening to him breathe and thinking about our life.

Edward worries a lot about how his line of work will affect us, but I have assured him that everything will be okay.

I am more worried about what Renee and Billy are up to.

Renee has always been unstable and now that Jacob is gone, I don't know what she is capable of.

So many questions are unanswered about that, did my dad know that she was Jacob's mother?

Just thinking about it hurt my head.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of my husband breathing next to me and the sound of Bailey breathing in her room.

I laid my hand over Edward's and felt myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows and an empty bed yet again.

I sat up and I couldn't hear any noise.

I got up and grabbed my robe from the chair and walked out of the bedroom.

I could hear muffled sounds coming from Bailey's room.

I walked quietly down the hall and opened the door.

I could see Edward sitting in the rocking chair holding Bailey in his arms feeding her a bottle as he quietly sang to her.

I stood in the doorway and listened as he sang, "You are my sunshine" to Bailey.

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes.

He was the sweetest man, ever.

I turned around quickly and walked back to our room, I grabbed my camera and walked back to Bailey's room.

I snapped a quick pic of Edward and Bailey, when he saw the flash from the camera he turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, that was beautiful," I said quietly.

"Just a little something for our baby girl."

"Looks like she enjoyed it," I said as I came to stand behind him.

"She did and she's already to go to the zoo. I gave her a bath, and fed her. All we have to do is put her in some clothes and get ourselves ready."

"Do you want me to order breakfast or are we stopping on the way?" I asked looking down at him.

"We can order in, baby."

"Anything in particular you want?" I asked.

"French toast with strawberries," he said as he stood up with Bailey in his arms.

"Sounds good, I'll go order it."

I walked into the living room and ordered the french toast for two with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, coffee for him and orange juice.

I went back to our bedroom and went to take a quick shower.

As I was in the shower I felt to large hands wrap around my waist.

"Love, you started without me?" he murmured against my ear.

"You were busy with Bailey."

"Well I'm not busy now."

"I see," I said with a smile.

He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued kissing me.

He moved his lips down my neck and kissed me there.

"Where's Bailey?" I asked.

"Playing on her mat. We had a talk," he said as he sucked my neck again.

"Really, and what was this talk about?"

"I told Bailey to be a good girl, because Daddy needs some playtime with Mommy," he said as he leaned his head down and captured one of my nipples.

"Mmm.. Edward."

He continued licking and sucking at my breasts as my fingers ran through his hair.

"And what did Bailey say?"

"She told me to go and have fun, and she'd be good."

He worked his way from my breasts up along my neck until he reached my mouth. His tongue pushed between my lips, claiming my mouth as he nudged me until my back hit the cold tile of wall.

I squeaked in his mouth and I felt his lips curl into a smile.

One hand traveled down to my leg, pulling it up around his waist as he pushed me firmly against the wall.

Then he pulled the other up as he pushed inside me. I felt so complete having him inside me.

"God, Bella, you feel so good - I just want to be in you all the time," he said, pulling his mouth from mine.

He pumped hard into me as his hands slid under my ass to support me.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and moved myself over him.

"Yes, Edward," I groaned, moving myself faster along his hard shaft.

His fingers gripped me tighter - sliding in and out.

He pounded into me harder and harder as I cried out his name louder and louder.

"Fuck Edward. Harder! Harder!"

His thrusts became more erratic as he moved faster and harder.

"Yes, baby, come for me. Come for me now," he grunted out thrusting even harder.

"He grinded his hips against mine and it rubbed my clit just right and I exploded around him - yelling out his name.

"Fuck!" he roared out as he spilled into me.

He let my legs go and I leaned heavily into him.

"Fuck that was good, baby."

"Always."

"You are so unbelievable, baby," he whispered as he kissed along my jaw.

"You're pretty unbelievable yourself."

He turned us toward the water and he began washing my hair.

He washed and rinsed and I do the same for him.

We took turns washing each other and then stepped from the water.

We both dressed quickly and head to Bailey's room.

We gathered Bailey just as I heard a knock at the door - signaling our food had arrived.

We sat and ate quickly - both of us hungry.

After we ate, we gathered Bailey's stroller and things and we went downstairs to meet Felix with the car.

We settled in the car and I enjoyed watching the scenery speed passed us.

Edward was talking to Aro on the phone, which left me with my thoughts

So many thoughts were swirling around my mind about the baby and how we were going to tell people, also about Alice's baby shower is coming up.

I don't want to overshadow her in anyway.

"Baby," he said as he reached over and touched my cheek.

"Hmm.. what?" I asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things," I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"About what?"

"About our baby, and how we are going to tell everyone. I don't want to overshadow Alice.

"I think whenever we tell everyone they will be thrilled - we love babies in our family.

"I know. I just don't want Alice to feel we are upstaging her in any way," I said.

"She won't, she'll be thrilled."

"Okay. How are things there?" I asked as he sat up straighter and played with his ring.

"What, Edward? I can tell something there's something you don't want to tell me."

"Renee has been around again. She went to see my parents, trying to play the concerned parent."

"What? Why? She's never cared. What would she gain now?"

"I don't know, baby. But she left a message with my parents and it's pretty cryptic."

"What was it?"

"The time is coming to choose," he said.

"What does that mean? I think she has lost her mind."

"That could be, but for the time being until we know her plans, I don't want you going anywhere alone.

"Nowhere, understand?" he said seriously.

"I understand," I said quietly.

I could tell he was worried and what she said affected him.

"Baby, let's not dwell on it. Let's have fun together as a family and worry about Renee once we get home," I said leaning in and kissing his lips.

He nodded as he held me against him.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as he held my hand in his and played with my ring.

I know he is thinking of ways to deal with Renee and frankly I don't care what happens to her.

I know that sounds heartless but its true.

"Edward, you know I love you and I want us to be okay through whatever Renee throws at us," I said quietly.

"Baby, no matter what she tries to do to us it will never change what I feel for you."

"I know. It's you and me forever."

"I love you, baby."

I nodded and held onto him tighter as we looked over at Bailey, who was asleep in her car seat.

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence, just cuddling and holding each other.

Felix drove us down town and to the front gate of the zoo. The area was beautiful - full of trees and flowers.

We unloaded our stuff and got Bailey in her stroller. Felix said he would park and meet us inside.

Seth walked to the gates with us.

After we went inside we went to the panda habitat first.

There were two babies inside, rolling around and biting each other - they are so cute.

We went from there to the big cats.

I liked to see the powerful animals moving around their enclosure.

A lion let out a roar and poor Bailey began to cry.

Edward cradled her against his chest and he gently stroked her back.

"It's okay, baby," he cooed softly.

I couldn't help but take a picture of him and Bailey.

We moved on to the elephants and even Bailey seemed to be awed by them.

There was an area to pet the elephants and one reached through the fence and patted Bailey on the head.

It was so cute.

She's only five months old but she still giggled at it, her daddy did too.

"Are you getting hungry, baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Starved - lets grab some hot dogs."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just ate a while ago," I said.

"That was at breakfast love, and we've been walking a while," he whined.

"Okay baby, we can eat. Besides Bailey is probably ready for her bottle," I said as I we found a table.

I sat down and got out Bailey's bottle and started to feed her.

"What would you like, baby?" he asked.

"A hot dog with everything, fries and an iced tea with lemon," I said with a smile.

"Okay, anything else?" he asked with a smirk.

"Extra jalapeno's."

"Of course, baby. I knew you were going to say that," he said as he kissed my forehead and walked away with Felix, leaving me with Seth.

Edward came back soon with a tray loaded down with food and drinks and even some cotton candy.

"This looks great, boss," Seth said grabbing two hot dogs off the tray.

"Ladies should always go first, Seth. Try to remember that," Edward said as Felix nodded.

"Sorry, Bella," Seth mumbled with his mouth full.

I nodded and smiled.

We ate in mostly silence, except for Bailey - she was gurgling happily.

She had recently learned to blow spit bubbles and it was her favorite pastime.

After lunch we went to see the otters - they are so adorable.

Edward went into one of the little shops and got Bailey a stuffed otter and tucked it in the stroller with her.

I went to the bathroom to change Bailey's diaper.

When I came back Edward presented me with a crystal tiger.

"Thank you, Edward, this is beautiful."

"Your welcome, baby."

I leaned up to kiss him as Bailey made spit bubbles on his shirt.

I pulled back and laughed at the wet stain on his shirt.

Edward leaned Bailey toward me pressing her drooly mouth and chin to my cheek, "Give mommy kisses, Bailey."

"Edward!" I squealed.

He pulled me into a hug, Bailey sandwiched between us.

Bailey gurgled happily between us as we hugged.

She was such a happy baby.

"Where to next, Edward?" I asked.

"Do you want to see the reptile house, baby?"

"Sure, I guess," I said uneasily.

I don't like reptiles, but he looked so happy when he asked so I would brave the exhibits just for him.

We stepped into the reptile house and I watched Edward look at snakes, lizards and alligators with delight as my skin crawled looking at them.

"Look baby, we can hold a snake - come on." How could I deny him, he looks so excited.

Edward talked to the snake handler and she draped it over his arms and he walked toward me and I felt my stomach squirm.

Edward stepped closer and the snake brushed against my skin and I can't help myself I screeched and pulled back.

"I can't do it, Edward - I hate reptiles, they give me the creeps."

I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"Y..you were so excited to see them, and I didn't want to make you unhappy. I thought I could do this," I said as I wiped the tears away.

He handed the snake back to the handler and pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay, baby. Let's get out of here."

He led me from the building as Seth pushed the stroller with a sleeping Bailey safely inside.

Edward walked me over to a bench and pulled me into his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong. What can I do to help?"

"It's okay, I'm just terrified of snakes. I thought I could handle it with you but I was wrong."

"Baby, what makes them so scary for you? Will you tell me?" he asked.

I nodded as I wiped away tears.

"I was about fifteen and my dad took me camping on the rez with Jacob and his family. It was late at night and some of the boys were teasing us girls about being afraid of worms, snakes and bugs. I went to bed earlier than the others and as I was sleeping some of them thought it would be funny to put a snake in my sleeping bag. So I woke up feeling it slithering up my sweatshirt and I screamed so loud I woke everyone up."

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ever since then I've been terrified. Of course it didn't help that everyone laughed at me all the time over it."

"I remember that, Bella," Seth said. "That was the first year that I was allowed to go camping, I tried to stop Jacob then too. But of course he wouldn't listen."

There was a beat of silence and we all just looked at the ground.

I felt uncomfortable over telling Edward about one of many traumatic experiences I've had.

I forgot about Seth being there that night.

"Baby, you amaze me for even trying - to face your fears like that, you are so brave."

"I hid it well. I was quivering on the inside," I said as I moved some hair out of his eyes.

"So where to now, boss?" Seth said looking over at me while he was talking to Edward.

"You ready to head back, baby?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We are heading back to the hotel now," Edward said to Seth.

Felix went ahead to fetch the car and we made one more stop in the gift shop to get a little something for our niece or nephew to be.

The ride back is pretty quiet, Edward holding me as we both watched Bailey.

Once back at the hotel we unloaded and headed back up to our room.

We fed Bailey and settled down to watch a movie as Bailey played on her mat.

Edward and I kissed and cuddled on the couch, but I kept yawning.

"Baby, do you want to get ready for bed?"

"Yes," I said as he turned off the tv and picked up Bailey.

We walked to her room and changed her, then laid her in the crib.

We walked to our room and quickly changed for bed.

We slid into bed and he kissed me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, sweet girl," he said as he held me.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

EPOV

I woke up before Bella and ordered breakfast.

I knew that Mr. Caius would be coming here for our meeting, and I wanted to make sure that my baby had a good breakfast.

I watched her as she slept, so beautiful and she looked like an angel laying there.

Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her lips were slightly parted, I just wanted to crawl back into bed with her and wake her up by softly kissing her and slowly make love to her.

But I know I can't do that now, that will have to wait till later.

With a sigh I walked out of the bedroom and went to Bailey's room.

She was sleeping soundly. She looked like Bella so much when she slept.

I heard the knock at the door and went to get our breakfast.

I set the food out but kept everything covered while I went to go wake my girls.

I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair aside, kissing her shoulder lightly.

She murmured sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Edward, what time is it?"

"It's almost eight, I have breakfast for us," I said kissing her cheek and moving to her lips.

She moaned as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip.

My tongue delved into her mouth, tasting, and sliding against hers.

Oh god she feels good, I'm really wishing I didn't have this meeting.

I pulled away reluctantly, "Come on, baby lets get you up, the sooner this meeting is over the sooner I can have you alone and naked."

"Okay, its just him coming right? Not his dreadful wife," she asked sitting up.

"It's just him, baby."

She got up dropping the sheet from her naked body and walked to the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

My wife was such a vixen. I adjusted my pants as I walked down to Bailey's room to get her up.

I walked into to Bailey's room and she was laying there babbling to herself.

"How's daddy's beautiful girl today?" I asked as I lifted her up.

She babbled and blew spit bubbles at me.

I laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper, and then dressed her for the day.

I lifted her up in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy loves you so much. You are my sunshine," I said as I nuzzled her cheek.

She giggled at the feel of the scruff on my face.

I know I should shave but I kind of like it and I know Bella loves the scruff when I go down on her.

Whoa, not good thoughts to have when I'm holding my daughter.

"Let's go see if mommy is ready so we can eat. I have your nana's all ready for you, sweet girl."

She babbled again and blew more bubbles.

I walked back into our room to find Bella dressed and wiping tears away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her and holding Bailey in my lap.

"Nothing's wrong. Just being stupid, I heard you talking to Bailey and it was so sweet."

"Just saying what's in my heart, baby."

"You're so sweet with her and it just touches my heart. I am so grateful that you love us so much. I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry so much lately."

"Baby, you and Bailey and this new baby are my heart and I know and understand that crying is part of the pregnancy package, I'm here for you anytime."

"I love you, Edward. Thanks for being so understanding," she said as she took Bailey from me.

"Morning sweet girl," she murmured to her as she kissed her cheek.

Bailey blew a big spit bubble right on Bella's face.

I couldn't help but laugh at it.

She gave me a look, but then smiled at me.

"I love you too, baby. Let's go eat, our baby wants her nana's," I said taking her hand and pulling her up from the bed.

I helped her sit down as I put Bailey in the high chair to feed her.

I took the covers off of the food and Bella smiled at me.

I got all of her favorites, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, fruit and some yogurt.

Not that we'll eat it all, but she could eat as much as she'd like to.

I'm so glad my wife liked to eat, not like some women who pick at their food.

Bella was never afraid to eat in front of me, and I really liked that.

I watched as she poured the syrup on her pancakes and started eating as I fed Bailey and made my plate.

The very first bite that Bailey took she blew bubbles in it, causing the bananas to fly all over my face.

Bella started laughing as the food got in my a hair and on my lips.

I wiped my hand across my face, it was coated in bananas as Bella continued to giggle and I reached over and slid my slimy hand down her face.

"Edward," she whined and then laughed.

"Sorry baby, its only fair," I said with a smirk.

I leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Mmm.. yummy banana's," I said against her lips.

We continued eating breakfast in comfortable silence, the only sounds that could be heard were Bailey's babbling and her cooing sounds.

As soon as we finished breakfast, Bella placed Bailey on her playmat and she put all the dirty dishes on the cart and pushed it into the hallway.

She sat next to me on the couch as we waited for Mr. Caius.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mmm.. that feels good. I was thinking about how much I love you and how happy I am. Also I'm thinking about the holidays, I think we should go shopping once we get home and then I was thinking about that chocolate body paint."

"That sounds heavenly," she purred.

I wish like hell I could cancel this meeting and fuck my wife on every surface in this hotel room.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine and slid my tongue in her mouth, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck," I murmured against her lips.

"Later baby," she said as she sat up and straightened her shirt that I was pulling up as we kissed.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Mr. Caius," I said as moved so that he could come in.

"Edward, lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a curt nod.

"Hello, its nice to see you again," she said quietly.

My Bella was always so polite and respectful, even when she didn't like someone.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" I asked.

"Isn't that a job for your wife?"

"My wife isn't a servant - she is my partner. We do everything equally together," I responded through clenched teeth.

"Apart from business right?"he asked.

"No. My wife is valued by me and my family, even in business."

"That is highly unusual, and I'm not sure I can get on board with that. It's too much of a risk, surely Aro doesn't let his wife in on business?"

I could see Bella becoming uncomfortable as she watched the interaction between me and Mr. Caius.

"Edward, it's fine. I can go to the other room."

"Hell no Bella, you will stay right here," I said a bit harshly to her.

She sat down on the couch without a word.

I turned my attention back to Mr. Caius and gave him my harsh glare.

"My wife stays or you can walk out the door now."

"It's highly unheard of, and I will be speaking to Aro about this," he said as he sat down.

"My uncle is very aware of how I do business and he is totally on board with Bella being a part of it, as is he with my aunt being involved. We are partners in love, life and business."

"I've never heard of such a thing," he scoffed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now, would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Scotch on the rocks, if you have it."

"Bella, anything for you?" I asked.

"No, thank you," she said through clenched teeth.

I nodded and walked to the mini bar.

Fuck, I fucked up.

Shit, I shouldn't have talked to her that way.

I brought him his drink and sat down next to Bella.

I placed my hand on her knee and she moved slightly.

"What did you want to speak about?" I asked Mr. Caius.

"I believe that your ideas at the meeting were very well thought out for such a young man. I wanted to offered you a position in my organization, Edward. You would make a great asset to me, I feel your talents are wasted in Washington. What do you say?"

"Absolutely not. For starters, I'm more than happy with my own family and secondly, I don't care for the way your family interacts with each other."

"What is wrong how my family interacts with each other?" he said defensively.

"You're constantly cheat on your wife and your daughter throws herself at men that don't want her."

"That's how it is, boy. As if you don't cheat or even think of another woman? One woman cannot satisfy a man, especially one as young as your wife," he said looking over at her.

"I don't need any other women! I love and respect my wife and she more than fills every need I have."

"We'll see," he said as he stood up. "I guess this meeting is over, since you don't want to join my organization."

"Good day, Mr. Caius and I will be talking to my uncle and I am requesting that all of our meetings be held on the phone."

"I guess that is your right, but I think its in your best interest to keep me as your friend, Mr. Cullen. Your enemies are far reaching, if you know what I mean. Some have even contacted my organization on how to deal with an issue."

"Are you threatening me?" I said standing up to him.

"No, I'm informing you that people have been asking questions. You and your wife seem to have some enemies."

"I hope you aren't counting yourself amongst our enemies. If we find you are helping said people, we will take that as an act of war against our family."

"No, I'm not counting myself as an enemy. Just telling you what I know. We will be in touch again."

He left then and I turned to Bella.

I didn't know what to say to her, I know that she is upset with me.

I walked slowly toward Bella where she sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Baby?"

She looked at me and her eyes were ablaze, "You had no right to talk to me like that."

I don't even know what to say - she's really furious, and she's right.

I felt my shoulders slump forward as I sat on the opposite side of the couch, "I'm sorry, baby."

"You could have said the same thing in a civil tone - that was embarrassing," she told me.

"I wasn't even upset with you baby, I was upset at the situation."

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm so sorry baby. I can't even bring myself to look at her. I feel extremely guilty and angry at myself."

"Edward, you made me feel like a child not your wife."

"I...I never meant to do that," I can barely speak through the lump in my throat.

"Look at me Edward," she asked and I comply - she looked calmer. "You can't keep lashing out at people every time you get pissed off."

"I know, baby. I just didn't want him to dictate if you stayed in the room or not. I'm sorry I spoke to you that way. Please forgive me," I said looking up into her brown eyes.

"I forgive you, Edward. I always will."

"Thank you, baby. I know I don't always deserve your forgiveness."

"When you love someone, there's always room for forgiveness," she said with a small smile.

I slid closer to her taking her hand in mine.

I brought my hand to her cheek, drawing her face closer to mine and kissing her gently.

My lips caressed hers and I slowly ran my tongue over her bottom lip, hoping that she would open them for me.

She parted her lips slowly letting me in and I caressed her tongue with mine.

I slip my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Another knock on the door interrupted us and I groaned in frustration.

I reluctantly leave her to answer the door.

Opening the door, I see Seth and Felix standing there.

"Boss, are we heading out this afternoon?" Seth asked as he looked over at Bella, who looked so beautiful with her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips from my kisses.

I noticed him looking at Bella again, the first time was at the zoo, and I didn't like then and I don't like it now.

"Yes, Seth we are leaving as soon as we get ready.."

"Okay," he said walking over to talk to Bella who went to pick up Bailey.

I turned to Felix and rattled off instructions to him as I watched Seth talking to my wife.

I know I shouldn't be jealous, I know she loves me with her whole heart, but what the fuck.

Seth must be telling her a joke because she was laughing and then he put his hand on her arm.

My fist clenched as a reflex and I went to take Bailey from Bella.

Bailey would keep me calm.

"Well we're ready to go. Seth take the bags down stairs...please," I added, trying not to sound as angry as I felt.

Seth hopped up and grabbed some bags and headed for the door.

I know that I need to talk to him but now is not the time.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me. She could tell something was up with me.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Just something eating at me," I told her.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's Seth," I sighed. "He watches you a lot."

"He's a kid, Edward."

"He watches you...a lot."

"You pay him to watch me."

"I pay Felix to watch you too, but Seth has a different look in his eye."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like he worships the ground you walk on."

"You're kidding me, right? Seth is just a kid and he was around when I was younger. Doesn't mean he likes me that way."

"You just don't see how wonderful you are, baby."

"Yeah, yeah I know," she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You are - I'm lucky you are mine, baby."

She blushed and nudged my shoulder.

"I am yours, baby. My heart and my body belong only to you. No one else," she said as he kissed my cheek and took Bailey from my arms.

I took her hand and led her to the elevator.

I couldn't wait to get home. I've already spoken to my mom and she was going to take Bailey for the night, so that me and Bella could have a special night.

I didn't realize that I was smirking until I heard Bella asked me what I was thinking about.

"Um.. mom is going to watch Bailey for us once we get home. So we can have some alone time and I can take you out."

"Mmm.. sounds good baby," she said as she ran her hands down the front of my shirt to the front of my pants and she squeezed my semi hard cock.

"Bella," I whined as the elevator door opened and she stepped out.

"Coming, baby," she smirked.

"Not yet," I mumbled following behind her.

Once at the car, Bella put Bailey in her carseat and I noticed Seth looking at her as she bent over.

Whoa now, look at her face was one thing, but looking at her ass was a different thing.

I could feel my blood boiling and I don't know how to deal with it.

"Edward, get in the car," she said as she locked eyes with me.

It took all my restraint to do what my wife asked me to.

"Baby, this ass," she said as she laid across my lap, "is yours. No one has ever touched it but you. No one will ever touch it but you. I want only you. You need to talk to him rationally and remember that he is a young boy. I'll show you how much I want you, how much I need you and how much I belong to you on the plane. Okay?"

I nodded as I ran my hand over her ass. "Mine."

She nodded as she moved against me.

"Sit up, baby."

She sat up in my lap as I ran my hands up her sides and over her covered breasts.

She moaned as my fingertips closed over her nipples and I squeezed gently.

"Edward," she said as she arched into me.

"Fuck baby," I sighed as she pushed down on my cock.

I kept one hand on her breast and let the other slide down her front and slipped into her jeans.

I slipped my hand further down until I found her warm and wet.

I pushed a finger to her clit, rubbing it as she pushes her ass harder against my growing cock.

"Edward," she hissed, pushing against me harder.

I rubbed her a little harder and I knew she was having trouble keeping quiet.

She was rocking on me hard, as I was fingering her, "Do you want me to make you come?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes Edward...please," she begged as she ground on me.

I slipped my finger further down and pushed it inside her and I could almost see her biting her lip - fighting the groans.

I moved my hand on her breast, slipping it under her shirt and bra and twisted her nipple between my fingers.

"Oh god, Edward," she murmured trying to keep quiet.

I flicked her clit with my thumb as I twisted her nipple again, and she came hard on and around my fingers as she cried out loudly.

"Fuck, fuck," she yelled as she rocked over my rigid cock.

I slipped my fingers out of her pants as we looked over at a sleeping Bailey.

I know we shouldn't be doing that in front of her, but she was asleep. What can I say I love my wife and I can't keep my hands off of her.

I looked at the wetness on my fingers and slowly brought them to my lips.

I sucked them into my mouth and relished the taste of my beautiful wife.

"Mmm... baby, so sweet and yummy. You are mine."

"Yours," she panted as she leaned against my chest.

Felix buzzed the intercom, and told us we were arriving at the airport.

I told him okay and thank you.

I helped Bella settle into her seat as the car stopped.

I got out and helped Bella out, and then I got Bailey from her seat.

We were taking the private plane and Seth and Felix were flying commercial as always.

As Seth pulled the luggage from the trunk, I saw him blush when he looked at Bella.

I knew that he knew we messed around in the back of the limo.

Good, now he'll know who she belongs to.

I know I should just talk to him and set him straight, but at this point I don't think I could rationally do it.

I took Bella's hand as we walked to the plane.

Once on the plane we got Bailey settled and then we put our seatbelts on and waited for take off.

I gave Bella my hand and she gripped it tightly

After the plane made altitude I looked to Bailey who was sleeping soundly and undid our seatbelts and pulled her to the back with me.

I needed her so bad - my dick was throbbing.

I pulled her into a fierce kiss as soon as I shut the door.

I devoured her mouth and yanked the clothes from her body like my life depended on it.

Bella pulled at my clothes too - eager to have me inside her.

I pushed her roughly on the bed and buried myself deep inside her.

"Fuck," I roared out, feeling the welcoming comfort of her slick walls.

I raised up on my knees between her legs and grabbed her hips - this is going to be hard and fast.

I pulled her to me as hard as I dared, watching her breasts bounce beneath me.

She was only making incoherent moans and I couldn't voice my pleasure either, only grunts and groans and thrusts.

Her fingers dug into my forearm as her hips met my every thrust.

Bella's back was arching off the bed and beads of sweat were breaking out between her breasts.

My legs began to shake and my dick started to tighten.

My orgasm hit me like a freight train - my fluids leaving my body in fast hot spurts.

"Fucking Christ, Bella!" I roared out.

Her walls fluttered and clenched and she cried out, "Oh god, Edward, yes!"

Bella's fingers dug into me as she came and squirted on me.

I leaned forward to kiss Bella, tasting the sweat on her lips.

"God I needed you bad, baby. I thought I was going to burst before I got you in here."'

"You are so amazing, Edward. You can take me like that anytime," she said as she held me to her.

I rolled us and pulled Bella against my chest.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked as I ran my hand over her back.

"No baby. It was amazing and perfect," she said as she propped her face up on her hands and looked at me.

"I love you, Bella. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted, love, children and most of all a purpose to live for."

"You gave me purpose and have brought me things I didn't dare to dream if before you."

"Baby, you never have to worry about anything. I will always be here and love you and our children. I will always give you everything you need and you have my heart always."

"Edward, I don't need lots of things, just you and our children. I never knew that love was like this. I didn't exactly have the best examples and I've never knew what real love was until you and your family showed me unconditional love. You have my heart also. No one else, just you."

I laid there holding Bella against my chest as she ran her fingers through my chest hair and over my nipples.

I could feel my cock starting to stir again.

Anything she does affects me, and my body reacts to her.

Bella's hand drifted down my chest, over my stomach and down toward my cock.

Slowly and gently her fingertips trailed over my shaft and up to the tip.

"Mmm.. baby, already hard for me," she said her voice sounding very seductive.

Her mouth followed her fingers, caressing my tip and causing my hips to flex towards her.

"Mmm.." she moaned sending vibrations throughout my entire body.

"Bella," I grunted out as she continued taking me deeper into her mouth.

I threaded my fingers into her hair holding her tighter against me.

She slid her tongue down my shaft, taking me even further in her mouth.

"Fuck," I groaned out as she relaxed her throat and took even more of me in. I have no idea how she does it but it felt like heaven.

She moved faster over me and I'm so close I know I will blow soon.

"Oh god, Bella, your mouth is so fucking sweet," I moaned.

She hummed against me again and I swear it sent the most awesome vibrations through my body, I nearly lost my load just then.

Bella sucked me in a deeper and I felt my cock tighten and jump in her mouth as her other hand cupped my balls, and she pulled gently as I came hard in her mouth.

"Holyfuckingshit, Bella, fuck," I yelled as I lifted my hips from the bed.

My hot cum flowing from me in spurts as she swallowed every drop and licked me clean, releasing me with a pop as she sat up and smiled at me.

I pulled her up my body and crushed her lips to mine.

I kissed her deeply and held her close to me.

We were panting when we pulled away.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was fucking awesome," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She looked down blushing.

How she could be shy still, amazed me.

"I love you, baby. You amaze me more and more everyday."

"I love you too, and I love pleasing you."

"You do, Bella. So much, never doubt that my love."

"You please me too, all the time," she said with a smile.

"Let's get dressed, we should be close to landing and we need to see if Bailey is still asleep."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Don't worry baby, tonight I will be having my face, my cock and my fingers buried in your sweet pussy again and again and again," I said as I lightly smacked her ass.

"Looking forward to it, and don't worry I'll be sucking that lovely cock of yours again tonight," she said as she pulled her shirt on and snapped her pants.

I was stunned at her words as I held my shirt in my hands.

"What?" she asked.

"You shock me so much, baby. I never know what you are going to say. Your amazing and perfect for me."

I slipped my shirt on and pulled on my pants as she waited by the door.

We walked back to our seats just as Bailey was waking up.

She stretched in her carseat and looked around, her eyes landing on us and she smiled and giggled.

I picked her up and nuzzled her against my cheek as she blew her spit bubbles against me.

Bella just laughed and clicked away with her camera.

I couldn't help but smile at my girls and I absolutely couldn't wait to tell everyone our exciting news.

I know Bella didn't want to upstage Alice, but I think everyone finding out that we are pregnant again will add to the excitement, not take away from Alice.

But that's my Bella always thinking of others.

The pilot came on and announced we were making our descent into Sea Tac.

We fastened our seatbelts and I held Bella's hand and cradled Bailey against my chest.

Once the plane landed we exited the plane to find Seth and Felix waiting for us.

Seth went to get the baggage from the plane as I helped my girls in the car.

Once everything was loaded, Felix drove us home.

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and fell asleep, which was good because later we wouldn't be sleeping much.


	95. Chapter 95

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Happy New Year.. I hope you have a great new year. Enjoy the update. Thank you for your suppport of all our stories. We are working on getting updates for our other stories and have some projects in development. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lost Twi Sisters, Sher and Stacie.**

Chapter 95

BPOV

I woke up early on Thanksgiving morning so I could start my pies.

Edward was still snuggled in our bed naked.

But since I didn't start any of the pies yesterday, I had to get up early to do them.

Emmett would definitely be eating quite a lot of them so I had to make sure I had enough for everyone.

I couldn't wait to hang out with everyone, we haven't had a big family dinner in a while and I think it will be good.

Edward and I talked last night and we are going to be telling the family at dinner that we are pregnant again.

Bailey started fussing as I put my pies in the oven and I heard Edward get up to get her.

I could hear him talking to her as they made their way downstairs.

"Smells wonderful in here, baby," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

He walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist as his other arm held Bailey against him.

"Morning love, I missed you when I woke up," he said kissing my lips.

"Morning, my loves. I'm sorry about that," I said as I kissed him back and I kissed Bailey's forehead.

"I had to make the pies for dinner tonight. You know how Emmett loves to eat and I didn't get to work on them yesterday."

"I know, baby. I think Bailey was hungry and I am too, but not just for food."

"I think I can arrange that."

"Which part, baby?" he asked as he sat Bailey in her high chair.

"All of it, though fun stuff may have to wait until after dinner."

"Aww... but we still have to shower, baby," he said as he got out Bailey's oatmeal and her bottle.

As Edward fed Bailey, I made us breakfast.

It was fun to watch him feed her, sometimes she'd open her mouth and other times Edward had to make airplane sounds, and then she would spit the oatmeal out at him.

Those were my favorite times and I would laugh at that.

After breakfast, we took Bailey to her room and put her in her swing.

Edward followed me into the bathroom and then into the shower.

Edward stepped into the water behind me, his hard cock pressing to my ass as his hands came to my breasts, holding them in his hands.

I loved the feel of his wedding band against my breasts, usually I don't notice it but lately since my breasts are more sensitive I noticed it.

I leaned back against him as he moved his hands over my nipples again and again.

"Edward," I murmured as I pressed my ass against his cock.

One hand slid down my body, slipping down into my slick pussy.

"Fuck," I hissed as he pushed his fingers deeper in.

I moved my own hand behind my back and gripped his cock in my hand.

I pumped my hand in time with his fingers.

"God yes, Bella. Move faster, baby, move faster," he moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of me faster.

"Edward fuck, your fingers.. so good," I murmured as I pumped him faster.

I was moving my hand harder against him as my peak was building higher and higher.

I felt my walls begin to quiver and I pumped Edward faster.

"Yes, baby. Come for me. I need to feel you come all over my fingers."

My body exploded onto him as my fingers held his hot cock tightly.

"I love your juices on me, baby," he grunted out as his warm come filled my hand.

"God I needed that, baby. Thank you," he said kissing my neck.

"Your welcome, but you don't need to thank me. I needed that too."

Edward pulled his fingers out of me and went to washing me.

After he washed me I washed him and we got out of the shower and got dressed.

After we're dressed we headed to Bailey's room so I could put her in her Thanksgiving dress - brown corduroy with little pumpkins stitched on it.

After Bailey was ready I gathered my pies and we loaded everything in the car.

I hoped Emmett won't eat all my pies - I made extra.

Edward put Bailey in her seat and then came and opened my door.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I wasn't feeling that great at the moment.

"Your welcome baby. Are you okay?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, just a little nervous and feeling a bit queasy."

"Baby, nothing to be nervous over and I hope your queasiness passes quickly, I'm so looking forward to our fun time later," he said with a smirk.

He always knew how to make me forget how I felt.

"You're amazing, Edward. You always make me forget how I feel by your cheesiness."

"I aim to please, baby."

"That you do, I am always well pleased," I said with a smirk.

He leaned in and kissed me. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues slid against each other and we clutched at each other.

I could never get enough of him. I needed him like I needed air.

We pulled apart as his phone chimed with a text, and he looked at it.

"It's Alice, she said to hurry up and get there, and for me to stop kissing you. Damn little pixie, she can't know that I was kissing you."

"Baby, she knows us well," I said getting in the car. "Come on, the faster we get this day over the faster you can get me naked in our bed."

He closed my door and ran around to his and got in, he started the car and we headed to his parents house.

The drive was nearly quiet, just the sound of Bailey babbling. We didn't need to fill every moment with chatter. We were comfortable with the silence.

Pulling up into the Cullen's driveway, it wasn't Alice that met us, it was Emmett.

He opened the door for me and helped me out.

"Hey Little B," he said as he wrapped me in a big hug.

"Hey Emm," I said as he spun me around.

"Emmett! Please put me down," I said as I covered my mouth.

He released me quickly as I leaned my head against his chest.

"Shit, fuck. I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked stumbling over his words.

Edward was next to me in and he had his hand on my back.

"It's okay, Emm. She's just a little queasy today," Edward said quietly.

"Does this mean there's another little Cullen on the way?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I said quietly. "We're telling everyone today."

"Oh my God, that is so awesome. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked suddenly panicked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Way to go, dude! You're an inseminating machine."

"Emmett, you're such an ass," Edward said getting the pies from the trunk.

"Yeah but you love my ass," he said as he got Bailey out of her seat.

"Hey baby B, how's it going?"

He leaned in to kiss her and Bailey's answer to him was a face full of spit bubbles.

"What the hell have you taught this sweet angel?" he asked as he covered her ears.

"Nothing, Emm. She started that all on her own," I said as Seth came out of the house.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Happy Thanksgiving," he said as he went to help Edward with the pies.

"Happy Thanksgiving," we both said at the same time.

We walked inside and greeted the rest of the family as Alice took Bailey from Emmett.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Did my brother keep you up late?"

"No, not really," I said as Rose walked up.

"Hey Bella, are you going shopping with us again this year?" she asked.

"No, not this year. Sorry," I said.

"Aww.. bummer. Maybe we can meet up later in the day."

"Sure Rose, sounds good."

It was fun watching all the Cullen men and Uncle Aro turn to goo around Bailey.

She had them all wrapped around her finger at five months old, what will it be like when she's older.

As we were all talking I had to excuse myself rather quickly.

Edward watched as I nearly sprinted down the hall and as I closed the bathroom door and I barely got to the toilet in time.

I heard the door open as I wiped my mouth on a towel.

I felt his hands on my lower back, rubbing circles on it as he talked softly.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, damn morning sickness," I said with a smile.

"It'll pass, love."

"I know, did anyone notice how fast I left?"

"Alice and mom looked at me as you ran passed them, and Rose looked too."

"Do you think they know something?"

"Maybe, plus Emmett made some joke about you needing to pee like a racehorse. It was his way of finding humor in it."

"I guess. I think we need to tell them as soon as possible," I said as I got up and he handed me a cup of water to rinse my mouth out.

"Yeah, I think so. I think they more than suspect with me coming in after you."

"True. Let's go get this over with, I guess."

We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and once we reached the living room, everyone's eyes turned to us.

"We have something to tell you all," Edward started as his hand moved to my stomach. "We are adding a new Cullen to the family."

I moved my hand over his as the room erupted in joyous shouts and congratulations abounded.

I felt myself being pulled into Rose's arms.

"I'm so happy for you both," she said as she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Rose."

"Bella,.. " she started to say, but Emmett interrupted her.

"Mom, Dad and everybody, Rose and I are also expecting a little Cullen too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my God, that's so awesome," I said as tears were forming in my eyes.

The room was so loud with everyone congratulating the both of us.

"Carlisle," Esme squealed. "Three babies at once - I'm in grandmother heaven."

"I know dear," he said with a smile.

"Carlisle, show some enthusiasm. All of our children are going to be parents."

"I'm already a parent, mom," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, smart ass I know that," Esme said.

"Aww mom, you swore. Watch your language," Emmett admonished.

"Let's go eat," Esme said as we all walked to the dining room.

After we filled our plates, we took our seats and just like last year we went around the table saying what we were thankful for.

Carlisle went first and he shared how he was thankful for all the family sitting around the table and the excitement that is coming to the family.

Esme said how thankful she was for her grandchild, Bailey and her new grandchildren coming soon.

Emmett said he was thankful to be alive and for getting the chance to become a father and for sex and food.

Everyone laughed at that as Rose slapped the back of his head.

Rosalie said she was thankful to Edward and Jasper for keeping Emmett safe and for having a family to love.

Alice said she was thankful for Jasper for giving her the chance to be a mom and thankful for having even more people to shop for.

Jasper said that he was thankful for having Alice in his life and for becoming a father.

Seth said that he was thankful for being with everyone here, and for being given the opportunity to be helpful here with inside information on the rez and for being accepted here.

Edward said he was thankful for Bailey and what a perfect little girl she is. He also said he was thankful for our new baby and couldn't wait to meet it. And he said he's thankful for me and that he's so lucky to have such a wonderful partner, friend and lover.

I couldn't hold back the tears as he was talking. I gripped his hand as it was now my turn to speak.

"I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. This past year I really feel like I've become a true Cullen. I now have wonderful parents, wonderful siblings and the best daughter and husband in the world."

Edward squeezed my hand as we all started to eat.

Chatter filled the table as we ate and talked.

Emmett was cracking jokes as normal and Alice tried to get me to go out early with them for shopping, but I turned her down.

I wasn't a shopper, especially not at three a.m.

As we were eating, Edward gave Bailey a small bite of his mashed potatoes and she promptly spit them out at him.

The whole table erupted in laughter as he wiped the potatoes off his face.

I leaned over and wiped a spot he missed, "It's okay baby, she must not be ready for them yet."

"I guess not," he said with a smile.

We continued to eat and Emmett was ready for dessert.

He could eat forever.

"Baby, would you like some dessert?" Edward asked as he got up from his seat.

"Um, just a small piece of the cheesecake," I said quietly.

"No problem," he said as he kissed my lips.

Emmett came back with his plate filled with different pies and desserts.

Edward's plate had two different pieces of pie and a piece of chocolate cake, and he had a small slice of cheesecake on my plate.

"Here baby," he said as he put the cheesecake in front of me.

"Thank you."

I could not believe how much Edward had on his plate.

How can he eat that much and still be so skinny.

"How can you eat all that and not gain weight?" I asked him.

"Easy Bella, its all the sex we Cullen men get," Emmett said as both Rose and I smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell," he said looking at the both of us.

"We are at the dinner table, Emmett. Are you going to act this way when our child is here?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, probably," he told her.

"Then get used to getting smacked in the head," Rosalie told him.

After everyone was finished eating, we got up to take our plates to the sink.

Esme started to do the dishes but I told her I would take care of some of them.

"Bella, there's really a lot? I don't want you to have to do them all," she said.

"I want to help and if I get tired I'll stop," I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'll help Bella," Seth said as he brought in a stack of plates.

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

The sink was filled with hot soapy water and I picked up a stack of plates and sunk them into the bubbles.

I washed and Seth rinsed. After I finished the plates I asked Seth for more dishes.

He grabbed a stack of pots and dropped them in the sink, sending a wave of water out of the sink and down the front of my shirt.

I looked over at him and I could see he thought he's in trouble, with a smirk I used my hand to splash water at him - catching him in the face.

We both stared at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter.

I got back to washing and Seth to rinsing.

I stepped away from the sink to grab some more pots that were by the stove.

On my way back to the sink I slipped on some of the water that covered the floor. The pots in my hands went flying and I reached out for anything to hold onto to keep me from falling.

A strong arm secured around my waist and kept me from hitting the floor.

Seth held onto me for a moment, making sure I'm steady.

"What in the fuck is going on?" came Edward's angry voice from the doorway.

Seth stepped away from me quickly, dropping his hands.

"S.. she slipped on some water and I caught her, Boss," he stammered.

Edward looked over at me and noticed that my pink shirt was soaked and you could see an outline of my bra.

"Looks to me like you enjoyed that too much for my liking," he said glaring at Seth.

"I...I..." Seth stammered, his face turning red.

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at Bella lately and I don't fucking like it," Edward said, securing his hands around my waist and pulling me away from Seth.

"She's.. she's my friend and I respect her. Nothing else," Seth said shifting from foot to foot.

"Edward, you should be thanking him for keeping me from falling not yelling at him like he did something wrong," I said my anger rising to the surface.

"I want to hear from his mouth that he thinks of you as nothing more than a friend."

"He just did, Edward," I said trying to move from his grip.

"He hesitated."

"I think of her as my friend now, Boss. When I was thirteen and she was fifteen, I liked her okay. She never knew, up until this moment," he said as he looked down at the floor.

I could see Edward taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"You don't have a crush on her now?"

I was really proud of Edward for reeling in his temper.

"No, Boss. I would never disrespect you or Bella that way. I see you both as my friend and you're my boss and mentor, I could never betray you that way. When Jacob had me watch her, I knew I had to save her and protect her and the child she was carrying," he said with no fear in his voice.

Edward sized him up for a minute before extending his hand to Seth.

"Sorry that I doubted you man."

"It's okay, boss. If she were my wife and I walked in on what you did, I'd probably would've have killed the guy and asked questions later," Seth said.

"I've been working on my temper, so your lucky," Edward said with a laugh.

"I'm going to go see if your mom has a shirt," I said as I went for the door.

"The hell you are, not without covering up first," Edward said as he gave me his jacket.

I turned around and walked towards him, I grabbed the jacket and put it on.

He took a step back from me.

"You ever fucking talk to me like that again, you will be sleeping alone and you will not have sex with me for a long time."

I turned on me heel and walked out the door.

I went to find Esme and see if she had a shirt I could wear.

"What happened?" she asked looking me over.

"Splashed some water on my shirt and nearly fell, but Seth caught me and then Edward had words with Seth. It's okay now."

"Let's go upstairs and get you a shirt. Did Edward tell you that I offered to keep Bailey for you tonight? So that you and Edward can enjoy a bit of alone time."

"No, he didn't tell me. Thank you that is so nice of you and Carlisle."

"Its no problem dear, we love spending time with our grandchild."

She found me a shirt and I put it on and we walked back down stairs.

Edward was waiting for me.

"Did mom tell you that she would keep Bailey for the night?" he asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Baby, I'm sorry for what I said and you talking to me like that kind of turned me on," he whispered.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. I'm not someone you can talk to like that."

"I know, I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too, always."

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as we went to say bye to Bailey.

I walked over to Bailey and picked her up.

I gave her a hug and kiss, and told her that I loved her.

She smiled up at me and put her hands on my face.

She was such a sweet baby.

I gave her another hug and then put her in Edward's arms.

"You be a good girl, thank you for being an angel, daddy loves you so much baby girl."

He handed her to Esme as he took my hand and led me to the door.

It was still hard to leave her, but I know that she's in great hands.

We said goodnight to everyone and then he walked me to the car.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

EPOV

I drove home a little faster than I normally would, but I couldn't wait to get my Bella naked and get inside her.

Once at home I parked the car and walked around to Bella's side and opened her door. Rather than offering her my hand I decided to scoop her into my arms and carry her into the house.

"Edward," she gasped.

"What? Can't a man carry his wife to bed?"

She giggled as we walked inside and up the stairs to our bedroom.

I put her down on her feet and leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

Her hands slid into my hair as my hands held her waist, keeping her pressed tightly to me.

I never get tired of kissing her, her lips felt like heaven every time we kissed.

She moaned into my mouth and I slid my hands from her waist to her ass, pressing her tighter against me, making sure she can feel how much I wanted her.

I pulled my lips away from her lips and moved them down to her neck.

I kissed, nipped and sucked her skin, all the while she moaned and pulled me closer.

"Mmm.. Edward," she said as she pulled at the back of my hair.

My hands danced over her clothes, eagerly pulling them from her body.

She pulled at my clothes as well, seeming just as eager for my body as I am for hers.

We were both naked quickly and stumbled our way to the bed.

I hovered above her for a moment, just looking at her.

"My god you're so beautiful," I told her, kissing her deeply before sinking my aching cock into her wet depths.

She moaned as I filled her and she wrapped her arms around my back.

She pulled her mouth from mine, breathing heavily.

"God Edward! I love how you fill me - so deep."

I pushed into her harder - watching her mouth fall open and her back arch up into me.

I found a rhythm - alternating between slow deep thrusts and fast hard ones - my baby liked them all, clawing at my back, moaning my name, letting me know how much she loves me.

I felt my dick tightening inside her and I thrusted harder and faster.

"Yes, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you - hear you. I want to feel you fucking squirt all over me."

I lowered my mouth to her breast and pressed my teeth to her nipple.

"Fuck," she yelled as warm fluid gushed between us and her her walls clamped onto me.

"Edward, oh god, fuck," she screamed her voice shaky as her body trembled beneath me.

Her arms wrapped around me, holding me to her.

My dick jumped inside her as hot come jetted from my body into hers.

"Bella, holyfuckingshit," I roared as I came.

She held me as I moved within her wet heat, her walls still holding my softening cock.

She hated when I slipped out of her, and I did too. Being inside her was like heaven on earth.

I leaned my forehead against her as together we breathed heavily, and kissed each other softly.

"I love you baby," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, forever," she said as our lips caressed each others.

I rolled us to our sides and continued to kiss and nip her lips.

I know in no time, I'll be ready for more.

"Baby, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Just seeing Seth with his arms around you and your shirt wet and nearly see through, I guess I lost it."

She placed her hand on my cheek, "Baby, I'm so proud of you. You actually held your temper in and didn't hurt anyone. It's totally understandable, I probably would have jumped to some conclusions too if someone had their hands on you."

"You're always so forgiving and loving with me. Sometimes I think you're too forgiving of my shit."

"Probably. But I know that you didn't mean to talk to me like that, you just have a hard time with it," she said softly.

"I guess so, but the way you yelled at me, fuck it was such a turn on. I love fierce, confident Bella."

"Do you?" she said as she pushed me onto my back.

She straddled my thighs and ran her fingertips over my chest, and she stopped at my nipples as she gently twisted them.

"Bella," I squeaked out as I arched into her.

"You haven't answered me," she said as her hand trailed down my stomach until she reached my semi hard cock and wrapped her fingers around me.

"Wh...what was the question?" I asked as her fingers gently squeezed me.

"Do you love fierce, confident Bella?"

"Yes, baby. I do," I said as she slowly and gently moved her fingers over the head of my now hard cock, spreading the pre cum around and down my shaft.

"Good, because she loves coming out to play," she said as she lifted herself up and slid down on my rigid cock.

"Fuck, so warm and so tight. I love how your pussy grips me. You were fucking made for me."

"And you were made for me."

She moved over me slowly, placing her hands on my chest as she pushed herself forward.

I gripped her hips helping slide along me.

She rolled her hips over me, pushing me even further inside her.

Fuck she felt so good.

Bella raised her hands to brace herself on the wall above the headboard as her toes dug into the bed, pushing herself harder along my pulsing cock.

I groaned as she pushed herself on me again and again.

"Come for me, Edward. Fill me with your hot cum," she groaned out as her breasts bounced over me.

I could feel my cock hardening more as she moved against me.

"Bella, fuck, you feel so good," I grunted as I pushed up into her.

She rocked over me harder and faster, I knew she was close.

"Fuck Edward," she said as she continued rocking on me.

"Do it now, Edward! Come for me," she growled out.

Something in her tone - the raw desperation - pushed me over the edge and I exploded inside her...white lights flashing behind my eyelids as I arched up into her spilling everything I had, gripping her hips as hard as I dared as she continued to ride me to her own release.

"Fuck yes, Edward, yes," she screamed as her release ripped through her. Her head fell back as she moved over me.

She collapsed on my chest, her breathing ragged as I ran my fingers up and down her back.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked softly, she hasn't said anything yet.

"I'm good. That was just ..wow. Mmm... every time with you just gets better and better."

"That it does, love."

I pulled her towards me so that I could kiss her lips.

"I love you, baby," I said as I rolled us to our sides and we both groaned at the loss of contact.

We both loved it when I was inside her. I'm sure if we could we'd stay in bed all the time.

I loved being buried in her warm, wet pussy. I'd stay there forever if I could.

Fuck just thinking about it causes me to get hard.

But I won't make love to her again, right now. Maybe I'll wake her up in the middle of the night, but right now we need rest.

I held her close to me, neither one of us feeling very tired.

"Baby, what do we want to get everyone for Christmas?" I asked as stroked her back.

"Um.. I think for mom and dad, we should get them a gift certificate to some bed and breakfast in Portland. It would be nice for them to get away for a bit."

"That sounds awesome, baby. Why don't we get that for Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? At different times though."

"That sounds perfect. What do you want, Edward?"

"I just want you and our babies."

"Edward, you have that. What can I get for you?"

"Surprise me baby - there is nothing I need besides my family."

"That might be hard, but I'll see what I can do," she said softly.

"What do you want for Christmas, baby?" I asked kissing along her jaw.

"I would actually like some scrapbooks. I want to make books for our wedding and the babies.

"Really, baby? That's all you want?"

"Yeah, except for you."

"Well, obviously," I told her as I captured her lips once again.

I pulled away and looked into her adoring eyes, "Of course you know I will be getting you more than that."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that," she said with a laugh.

"Seems like our shopping is going to be easy for everyone else. Just have to figure out what to get Bailey and each other," I said as I held her close.

"What can we get for Bailey?" she asked as she yawned.

"Everything and anything that you think she might need," I said as I pulled her close to me.

She giggled as she laid her head on my chest.

"Can you believe that Emmett is going to be a father?"

"No, not really. That's kind of frightening to think about," I said.

"It is, but it's awesome at the same time," she said with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"A bit."

"We can go to sleep, baby."

"I'd rather," she yawned, "spend time with you and make love to you."

She yawned again.

She pressed her lips to mine - she felt so damn good, I pulled her tighter against me.

I deepened the kiss, running my hand down her leg and pulling it up over my hip.

She moaned and held herself tighter to me.

I moved my lips from hers, kissing down her neck.

I felt her body relax in my hands - maybe relax a little too much.

I looked up to see my baby with her eyes closed and breathing evenly.

I gently laid her back against the pillows and pulled the comforter over us.

I looked at my beautiful wife - she was so tired.

I know she wanted us to make love again, but she needs her rest too.

Maybe I'll wake her up later and make love to her.

I snuggled up to her and wrapped her in my arms and closed my eyes.

Sleep came quickly as I held my wife in my arms.

The day after Thanksgiving was spent with Bella, and then later we went to pick up Bailey from my parents house.

We went to the mall and looked around, seeing the various things that we could get for Bailey.

There were several things I saw that I really liked and of course Bella always looked at the prices.

I guess it is still hard for her to realize that price is no object for us.

That night I made love to her slowly as quiet music played in the background. I could never get enough of my wife.

We fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

I woke up at the sun was just starting to come into the window, and I felt Bella's fingers gripping me tightly.

I thought she was asleep, but when I opened my eyes she was sitting up next to me.

"Needy, baby?"

"Just saying good morning."

"Oh, so that's the new way to say good morning," I said with a laugh.

I gently pulled her to me and kissed her and slid my tongue over her bottom lip.

She moaned as she opened her mouth to me.

I laid her back on the pillows and moved to hover over her.

I ran my hand down her body to find her already wet for me.

I slipped easily inside her, pushing in all the way as she arched up into me.

I kept my thrusts slow and deep, whispering words of love.

I kept my eyes locked on face, I loved watching the waves of pleasure wash over her face.

Each thrust I made caused her to moan and she pushed up against me.

"Fuck Edward," she said as she arched upwards.

I picked up my speed a little, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Yes, Edward. Give it to me, harder baby."

I moved my hands up to the headboard and pulled myself into her harder.

I thrusted as hard as I dared into her, I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

She moaned loudly beneath me, her hands pressing to my back, driving me further in.

"Yes, Bella," I grunted out, driving into her faster.

Her walls trembled and clenched and I know she's close as I moved a hand between us to rub her clit.

"Fuck! Yes, Edward, yes," she called out as she clamped onto me, coming hard.

"Fuck, Bella," I grunted out as come shot from my body - hearing her pleasure always did it for me.

I collapsed on her, laying my head on her chest as she rubbed her hands up and down my back.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for loving me so much."

"I love you too, so much. You are easy to love," I said as I softly kissed her nipple that was right in my face.

I couldn't help myself when it was right there, plus I loved hearing her gasp as I ran my tongue over the taut peak.

I moved my hand up to her face and moved some hair from her eyes, and leaned into kiss her lips as my fingers replaced my tongue on her nipple.

I couldn't get enough of her, I always wanted to be touching her in some way.

As we were kissing, we heard Bailey crying in her room.

We both jumped up, our baby usually doesn't cry like that.

Bella grabbed her robe as I threw on a pair of sleep pants and headed down the hall.

We entered her room and I picked her up and she was burning up.

Nothing I did, calmed her crying.

I changed her diaper as Bella found the thermometer and took her temperature.

I watched as the numbers climbed higher, when it beeped we looked at it and it said that her temp was 101.6.

Bella sat in the rocking chair trying to shush Bailey, tears rolling down her cheeks. I rushed for my phone to call my dad.

My dad answered right away and I told him about Bailey's temp.

"It sounds like she is teething, give her some baby Tylenol and a cold wet washcloth to chew on and see if that helps, if her fever gets higher bring her to the house," he said.

I hung up and went for the Tylenol and wash cloth.

I hurried back to Bailey's room and told Bella what my dad said.

"I hope that's it," she said as she wiped her tears away. "I hate seeing her cry. She keeps pulling on her ear too. Does teething affect that too?"

"He didn't say anything, but he said if it doesn't go down, to bring her to the house."

"Okay," she said as I gave Bailey the Tylenol and handed the washcloth to Bella.

I hated seeing my baby girl in pain and I also hated seeing Bella so upset also.

"Love, it will be okay," I said as I rubbed Bailey's back and held Bella's hand.

I sat on the floor next to Bella's feet as she rocked a still whimpering Bailey.

Many thoughts were running through my mind, did I do something wrong? Did I get too much water in her ears when I gave her a bath? Did I not put her hat on her good enough? Did I mess up being her dad?

I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder and looked up at her.

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong," she said softly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked shocked.

"I could tell by the look on your face, you were thinking what you might have done wrong. Don't worry, I had the same thoughts," she said with a small smile.

It always amazed me when Bella knew what I was thinking.

It was a bit scary at times, but also so amazing. I've never had this kind of connection with anyone and I'm so glad that Bella is in my life.

I had my head laying on Bella's knee as Bailey let out an ear piercing cry, that broke my heart.

I went to get the thermometer for Bella and waited for her to take her temp.

We watched as the numbers climbed higher than before, I tried not to panic.

But this was the first time that Bailey has ever been sick and it scared the shit out of me.

I can be cold and ruthless when it comes to my job. I can kill without remorse, but to watch my child screaming in pain, it kills me.

The thermometer read 102 - we needed to get her to my dad.

"We need to take her to dad, baby."

"Okay," she said as she handed Bailey to me so I could get her dressed and she went to get dressed.

It killed me to see her little face red and twisted in pain.

Bella was back in minutes and I quickly went to throw my clothes on.

I just threw on some sweats and a shirt, I didn't care what I looked like.

Bailey was my only focus.

We bundled Bailey quickly and rushed out to the car.

She chewed on her cloth all the way to my parents house but she still fussed.

We didn't even knock when we arrived, they were expecting us - Bella had called from the car.

Dad hurried us into his office and looked in Bailey's ears as Bella held her.

I paced the room pulling on my hair and mom came to give me a hug.

"She'll be ok, son - I went through this with all three of you."

"Does it get better?"

"Not really - no matter how many babies you have or how old they get, when they hurt a little part of you dies inside," and I could see she was thinking of when Emmett and I got shot.

"You've always seemed so calm, how did you do it?"

"I had to be strong for my kids, it wouldn't have helped you to see me fall apart, but there have been many night your father held me as I cried," she said giving me a hug.

"You both were amazing parents, mom. Thank you," I said hugging her tightly.

"You and Bella are doing awesome. You both love that little girl so much, and believe me you're awesome parents and you will be with the new baby too."

"Thanks mom, I worry so much about them. I want to keep them safe always."

"It's natural to worry about those that you love. You are an amazing husband and father, never forget that."

Bella walked over to us, carrying a now calm Bailey in her arms and my dad was following behind her.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Definitely an ear infection. I gave her some antibiotics and I'll send more home with you."

I nodded.

"She'll need to take it for ten days, even after she starts to feel better."

"What can we do to prevent this in the future?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Ear infections are just part of being a kid. Most kids grow out if them."

"Okay," I said looking at my baby.

"Edward, you did nothing wrong," my dad said to me.

I tried to take comfort in his words but I felt so guilty seeing Bailey in pain like that.

Bella thanked my dad over and over, tears still in her eyes.

As we left Bailey was starting to fall asleep - I have never been more thankful to have a father that's a doctor.

Our drive home was quiet - I think we were both mentally exhausted from our scare.

Once back at home we took Bailey in and put her in her bed.

We stood by her crib just looking down at her as she snuggled up to her teddy bear.

"That was so scary," Bella whispered.

"It was," I said stroking her cheek. "But you handled it so well."

"I don't think so, I was falling apart on the inside."

"I never would have guessed, baby."

"I felt like my heart was going to stop."

"Me too, baby. Her little cries pierced through my heart. I just wanted to take the pain from her," I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

I led us from her room, down the stairs and sat us down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Yeah I could eat."

She laughed as she got up to go to the kitchen.

I followed her, I didn't want to be alone.

"What would you want?" she asked looking over at me.

"Um.. would you mind making chocolate chip pancakes, baby?"

"No, I wouldn't. I was actually thinking about them, but wanted to make sure that's what you wanted."

I watched as she started to mix the batter and I got the chocolate chips down for her.

I couldn't help myself from eating a few chocolate chips as I moved behind her.

I loved added the chocolate chips and also being close to her.

I leaned in as I added the chips and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Mmm... you smell like chocolate," she said as she stirred the batter.

"I couldn't resist eating a few of them," I said as I moved my hands over her stomach.

I loved seeing her in the kitchen - she always looked so peaceful.

She moved different, looked happier - I loved it.

When the pancakes were ready we sat at the breakfast bar and ate.

"Bella have you made a doctor's appointment? I want to go with you. I can't wait to see our baby."

"Yeah, the appointment is tomorrow and I want you to come with me."

"Good, I love going and seeing our child."

We continued eating and talking, I couldn't help but hold her hand in mine.

I loved just touching her in some way.

She smiled at me - I loved that she always welcomed my touch.

God knows I loved when she touched me.

When people see us together, they think we've been married for awhile, but truth is we haven't even been married a year yet.

But we are more comfortable with each other than older married couples.

I am lucky to have such a beautiful and smart wife. I am thankful everyday that she chose me to give her heart to.

After we were done cleaning the kitchen we went to check on Bailey and she was still sleeping soundly.

She looked so peaceful.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then we walked back down stairs.

"Baby, I hate to take her out tomorrow when she's not feeling well. Do you think that maybe Alice and Jasper would be willing to stay with her while we go to your appointment?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think they would like that and it will be good practice for them."

I laughed and nodded.

I pulled her over to the couch with me, bringing my lips to hers.

Our tongues sliding against each others as her hands gripped the back of my hair.

I moaned into her mouth as I continued to kiss her lips.

I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and kissed down her collarbone.

She moaned and held me to her.

"Mmm... Bella," I murmured against her skin.

My hands trailed over her sides and lightly brushed over her breasts.

"Edward," she moaned as she pulled me back up to her and kissing my lips.

I laid us back as my body covered hers and I rocked up into her.

We continued kissing and moving against each other and then there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," I said as I sat up, not happy to be interrupted.

I stomped to the door as Bella straightened her clothes.

I threw open the door to see Seth standing there.

"Hey boss," he said as he walked in.

I don't remember even telling him to come in.

I walked back to the couch as Seth sat down on the chair.

"What's up?" I asked as I slid my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"My mom called me, she overheard some things," he said.

"What things? Are they safe there?" I asked.

"Renee is up to something. She heard her talking to someone saying that its all set and will be done with. My mom couldn't hear much else, since she started to whisper. But I think its bad. My mom is convinced she's coming for Bella."

"Well she won't touch her," I said vehemently.

"Edward, its okay. Calm down," Bella said softly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Anything else?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She's making things, my mom thinks she going to send them here."

"Like this," I said as I went to the drawer to get the envelopes she's already sent."

"Yeah, but other things too. So just watch out for it."

"Thanks man for coming to us," I said as I held out my hand to him.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Seth said.

He left and I hugged Bella to me.

"Baby, don't worry she won't be able to hurt you."

"I trust you, Edward."

I held her close to me as someone knocked on the door again.

"What is it annoy Edward day?" I said as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and my uncle was standing there.

"Hi Uncle, how are you?" I said.

"I'm fine," he said as he smiled over at Bella.

"That's good. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see my beautiful niece and you of course. By the way I am hurt, Edward."

"Why?" I asked as I sat next to Bella.

"Because I had to hear through the grapevine that my favorite nephew is going to be a father again."

"Uncle Aro, we were going to tell you and then Bailey came down with an ear infection and we been worried about her," Bella said softly.

I knew my uncle would be putty in her hands just as I am.

"I understand, Edward."

"Renata and I are so happy for you and Edward, Bella."

"You don't think its too soon?" she asked quietly.

"No, sweet Bella. We love babies in this family - Renata is so happy it is her biggest sorrow that we never had children of our own."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

I put my arm around Bella and held her close to me - she such a caring soul.

"We've made our peace with it and we look forward to spoiling a new generation of Cullen's."

Bella nodded and gave Aro a small smile.

"True, there's a whole new generation starting. Our family is growing," I said with a smile thinking about my children, Alice's and now Emmett.

"It will be a great year for all of us," he said with a smile.

"Uncle Aro, what else brings you over?" I asked.

"I just wanted to keep you informed, there's been a lot of activity on the rez. It seems like Renee is planning something. I also got a call from Caius," he said.

"Yeah, Seth was here earlier and said that his mom over heard some stuff and I guess its supposed to happen soon. As for Caius, he made some veiled threats about people getting in touch with him about us. I'm not quite sure what to think of that. He also made me an offer to join his family and I told him no."

"Well, keep Bella and the children safe. Yes, he told me about his offer, and I knew he'd be disappointed about that. So just leave Caius to me. I'll have Emmett go to the meetings with him when they are out of town, but on the phone I'll have you do it. Plus I will have people watching them that are loyal to us."

"I will always keep them safe, uncle. Sounds good about Caius, Jane was just horrible," I said as I gave Bella's shoulder a squeeze.

"I bet. I will keep a watch on them. You, keep my favorite niece and bambinos safe," Uncle Aro said.

She smiled up at me and then Aro said he had to go, but he looked forward to having us over soon.

After Aro left, we got Bailey up and gave her another dose of her medicine, and then fed her some dinner.

Bella made a simple dinner of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

It was simple but really tasty.

We snuggled up on the couch and watched tv with Bailey.

It was a perfect evening.

Both my girls we wrapped in my arms, I sat and watched as Bailey drifted off to sleep in Bella's arms.

I felt Bella's body relax against me and I could tell that she was asleep too.

I sat there thinking about how I'd never let anything hurt my family.

I'd protect them with everything that is within me.

I slid out from behind Bella and picked her up in my arms.

I carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed as I took Bailey from her arms.

I cradled her against my chest and carried her to her bedroom.

I made sure that her diaper was dry and put her in her crib.

I kissed her forehead and then turned out her light.

I went back to my room and striped my clothes and got some sleep pants.

I took off Bella's jeans but left her shirt on.

I leaned in and kissed her lips as I wrapped my arms around here and drifted off to sleep.


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Chapter 97

**BPOV**

I woke up and stretched, as Edward turned around.

"Hey love, good morning," he said leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Mmm.. morning," I said once we parted.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I slept great as always. You?"

"Slept great, baby."

He held me close to him and I felt so safe and loved in his arms.

As much as I wanted to make love to him, I knew that we had to get up Alice would be here soon.

I drug myself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.

Edward followed me in - I could tell he wished we had more time too, but he was good and kept his hands to himself...for the most part.

We finished our shower and then went to get dressed.

We could hear Bailey softly babbling in her room, at least she wasn't screaming in pain this morning.

We went to gather Bailey and she even rewarded us with a small smile.

We changed and dressed her together and brought her downstairs with us.

We just made a simple breakfast of cereal and toast.

I wasn't very hungry, so I just ate my toast.

It didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little queasy this morning."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled over at him as he continued to feed Bailey her oatmeal with bananas.

At least this time she didn't spit it out all over him, even though that was funny.

As we were finishing up the doorbell rang, I went to open the door.

I was greeted by a very hyper Alice.

Pregnancy has not slowed her down one bit.

"Hey Bella, thanks for letting us watch Bailey for you."

"No problem, Alice. You look really good."

"Thanks Bella, you look.. good."

"Don't lie, I know I look crappy today, feeling a bit nauseous today."

Edward came in carrying Bailey in his arms.

"I think you look beautiful, baby," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Smooth bro," Jasper said.

"It's not a line, she always looks beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked to the closet to get my coat.

Normally I would grab his too, but I figured he could do it himself.

Alice reached out for Bailey and Edward handed her to Alice.

"Hey beautiful girl, how are ya?" Alice cooed at her.

Jasper just watched his wife cooing with Bailey and he had a smile on his face.

He'll make a great father, just like Edward.

Now Emmett on the other hand, not sure on that one.

Edward got his jacket and came over to me.

"Ready to go, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah I am."

We said a quick goodbye to Bailey and then we walked out of the house.

I don't know what was annoying me but it seemed like everything was right now.

Edward opened my door for me and I smiled slightly at him as I got in.

The drive to the doctor was pretty silent.

I don't know if he knew I was annoyed at things or just afraid I'd bite his head off like before.

He parked the car and started to get out.

"Edward?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm sorry if I made you think I was."

"I know, baby. I was just letting you have your space. I didn't want to push or ask you what was wrong. I knew you'd talk to me when you were ready."

"I appreciate it, I'm just feeling irritated."

"With what, baby? Did I do anything?" he asked softly.

"No, it's just the hormones - everything is grating on my nerves."

"Baby, please let me know if anything I do grates on your nerves. I don't want to do anything that upsets you."

"You don't it's just me. I'm horrible and I .. I was so mean. I love you."

"Baby, I never see it that way. I love you with all my heart."

I couldn't help the tears the sprang to my eyes, dang these hormones.

He reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumbs as he leaned in and captured my lips in his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and so sweet.

I could feel so much in that kiss, all of his love and adoration.

I pulled away and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome, love. Let's go see our baby," he said as he let go and got out of the car.

He came around and opened my door, and he took my hand.

We walked to the doctors office and signed in.

As we took a seat I noticed some of the women looking at Edward and I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about, you own me," he said with a smirk.

"Do I now?"

"You know you do, temptress."

"We'll see later, who owns whom," I said as the nurse called my name.

I stood up and reached my hand back to him.

We walked hand in hand and Carlisle's receptionist greeted us by name.

It was only a few minutes before the nurse called us to the back.

She showed us to an exam room and handed me a specimen cup and pointed to the bathroom.

When I finished and returned to the exam room, Edward stood next to the exam table holding my hand, even though we've done this it's still nerve wracking.

The nurse took my weight and blood pressure and told us Carlisle would be here soon.

Carlisle came in with a smile on his face, "My favorite patients," he said.

"Hi dad," we said together.

"Well, since you already took a pregnancy test, we can forgo that, let's listen to the heartbeat."

Carlisle wheeled out the machine as Edward helped me lay back.

He pressed the wand to my stomach after applying the cold gel and the room filled with sound.

"There it is - your baby's heartbeat."

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes and I knew Edward was emotional too because he squeezed my hand harder.

"Sounds good and strong." Carlisle said.

We both smiled and listened to our child's heart beating strong and loud.

"Everything seems fine, Bella - I want you back in a month."

"Okay," I said as I wiped the gel from my stomach and then Edward helped me sit up.

"I'm giving you prescriptions for prenatal vitamins, like last time and just watch your stress levels, and of course sex is okay, just no passing out okay?"

Oh my god.

I could feel the color flood my face, "I'll be careful."

I couldn't believe that he said something about that.

I looked over at Edward and he had a blush on his face too.

"Take care of each other, and take care of my grand baby," he said as he handed me the prescription and left the room.

Edward helped me down from the table and wrapped his arms around me, "That went well didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

"Tired, baby?"

"No, not really. Kind of hungry really."

"We could go out to get lunch, what are you hungry for?"

"Hmm.. several things really."

"Like what?" he asked with a smirk.

"One thing is nachos with extra jalapeno's and the other thing is you," I said with a smirk of my own.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen. Can we go eat now?"

"Yes baby, we can go eat now," he said as he led me from the office.

We walked hand in hand to the pharmacy to get my vitamins and then we walked to the car as he helped me inside, he kissed my lips.

"Baby, later tonight you can have me any way you want me," he said shutting my door.

"Promise," I teased.

"Of course, love," he said as he drove toward my favorite mexican restaurant.

We were both quiet on the drive to the restaurant, but he held my hand in his as he drove.

When we arrived at the restaurant we went inside and Edward asked for a table in the corner near the windows.

Once we were seated, the waitress asked what we would like to drink.

"I'll have iced tea with lemon on the side, please," I said.

"What would you like sir?" the waitress asked him.

"I'll have a Corona light," he said quietly.

"Okay, I'll put those in for you. Do you need a few minutes to look at the menu?"

"Yes please," I said.

She smiled and walked away.

I looked up at Edward and he also had a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You amaze me, baby."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Just everything about you amazes me. You were confident, and you didn't worry about whether she was looking at me. You were in control and you didn't let anyone get to you. Simply amazing, baby."

I could feel my cheeks flood with color again.

"Edward."

"What? It's the truth, you are amazing. I love watching you take control and be the confident woman that you are."

Our waitress brought our drinks over and asked if we were ready to order.

I told her I'd have the nachos supreme with extra jalapeno's.

"And for you?" she asked.

"I'll have the same, but no jalapeno's, thank you."

While we waited for our food, we ate the chips and salsa.

"I wonder how Alice and Jasper are doing with Bailey," I said.

"I'm sure they are fine. We could call them if you are worried," he said.

"No. I think its fine. We'll be going home soon. I don't want Alice to think we don't trust her."

The waitress brought our food and we started eating.

Edward just watched as I piled the jalapeno's on my nachos.

"Baby, I have the tums in my pocket. Just in case," he said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need them."

We ate in happy silence - it was nice just being together.

After we ate Edward asked if there was anywhere else I wanted to go.

"No, just home is good," I told him.

"Okay, baby," he said as the waitress came and asked if we wanted dessert.

Edward looked at me and I shook my head no.

"No thank you," he said as she handed him the bill.

He place some money inside and handed it back to her.

He reached out his hand to me and we walked to the door.

Once in the car he leaned toward me and captured my lips.

When he pulled away he looked in my eyes.

"I love you so much and I couldn't be happier that we're having another baby."

"I am too," I said as I kissed his lips. "Let's get home to Bailey."

Edward drove home as we listened to some music on the radio.

I couldn't help the naughty thoughts that were running through my mind.

I know that we wouldn't be able to do anything until later after Bailey was asleep, but boy did I want to.

I looked over at Edward and he was humming along with the song and he looked absolutely stunning.

The sun was reflecting the various colors in his hair and there was a small smile on his face.

He looked so peaceful and happy.

I loved everything about him and couldn't wait till we were alone later.

He pulled into the driveway and helped me out of the car.

We walked up the stairs and opened the door, everything seemed peaceful.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Jasper said as he saw us.

"Hey. How did it go?" I asked.

"Good, Bailey is a wonderful baby," he said.

"Yeah she is," he said.

"Thank you for watching her," I said as Alice handed her to me.

"Anytime, we'd loved it. It was good practice for when our baby arrives."

"Well, we better go. We'll have to go out for dinner sometime soon. Okay?"

"Sure that will be fun," I said.

"Talk to you later, Bella," Alice said as she walked out the door with Jasper following her.

"I'm going to put Bailey down for her nap."

"Okay love. I'm going to make a few calls in my office, and then I'll come find you okay?"

"Sounds good."

I walked up the stairs to Bailey's room.

I checked her diaper and then laid her down in her crib.

"I love you sweet girl, always."

I watched as she pushed her little hand up to her mouth and sucked on her knuckles.

She was such a sweet baby.

I hope her brother or sister was just as adorable.

I walked down the stairs and started to open the mail.

Most of the mail was junk and some magazines but there was also a manilla envelope addressed to me and Edward.

I slowly opened the envelope and dumped out what was inside.

A white lump with a note attached fell onto the counter.

I picked up the note and read the words, 'An eye for an eye' - what the hell does that mean? I thought to myself.

Then I picked up the white lump to see its baby booties. Baby booties smeared with blood.

I let out a blood curdling scream and let the booties drop like they burned me.

My breath was coming in short pants and my knees felt weak. Edward was calling my name and I could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he ran down from his office.

"Bella! Bella!? What is it? What happened?" came his frantic voice.

I can't even speak I just held out the booties to him with trembling hands.

He quickly read the note after shoving the booties back in the envelope.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held my trembling body against his.

I could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Baby, its going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us," he said calmly as he walked us from the room and we sat on the couch.

"W...who do you think sent it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But my guess would be Renee or Billy."

"Edward, I'm really worried that something might happen to me. If anything does, promise..."

"No. Nothing is fucking going to happen to you. I won't allow it. I will protect you and our children with my life, if I have to."

"I know...I just...wish you didn't have to."

He leaned in and kissed me with such passion that it scared me.

His kissed conveyed so much. Love and passion and so much more.

He pulled me up with him and he lifted me into his arms as he walked us up the stairs.

He opened the door and then shut it with his foot.

He sat on the bed, holding me on his lap.

His hands held my hips rocking me gently against him as he deepened our kiss.

He laid me on the bed and started to undress me.

"Bella, I love you so much. I will always love you," he said as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"I love you too, Edward," I said pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders as he pulled my pants off, leaving me in just my bra and underwear.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmured as he kissed my lips.

He stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off as he crawled on the bed.

He slowly peeled my underwear off of my body and he gently crawled over me.

I could feel his arousal against my leg and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my back and unclasped my bra and he pulled it off of me.

His mouth moved straight to my breasts, sucking my nipple deep into his mouth, making me moan and arch against him.

He leaned me into the pillows, bringing his lips back to mine as he settled between my legs.

He raised his face to look into my eyes as he pushed gently inside me.

His eyes reflect so much emotion in them, and I'm sure that mine reflect the same back at him.

He pulled back slowly and pushed back in, never losing eye contact.

I groaned and pulled him closer to me, forcing him deeper inside me.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned as he pushed in harder and faster.

One hand held his weight, the other caressed my face softly.

"I love you more than I can ever tell you, baby."

I ran my fingers along his biceps and up to his hand on my face, pressing it tighter to my cheek.

"I love you too, Edward, so much."

Edward kept his pace steady, pumping in and out.

I ran my hands along his back, wanting more and more.

He picked up his pace as his mouth descended to my breasts.

His teeth grazed along my nipple as he pushed in harder.

"Mmm.. fuck Edward, yes," I said as I moved against him.

He brought a hand between us and rubbed my clit and I exploded around him, calling out his name.

"Yes, Edward, yes! Oh fuck yes!" I screamed out.

He pumped harder and I felt him jump and spill in me as he clutched me to him and groaned out my name.

We held each other close as we calmed our breathing, whispering words of love to each other and holding onto each other.

"Baby, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you and our children. Nothing will come between us. Renee can send all the disgusting things to us, but I will never let her touch you."

"I know, but as long as she's alive she will never stop trying."

"If I ever get to her, I'm not promising that she'll remain alive. How do you feel about that?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Edward, she hasn't been my mother since I was thirteen and even then she didn't take care of me. I took care of both of us."

"I know but she's still your mother, I don't want you to resent me."

"I could never, baby. You and my children are my life now. You are my family now," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"As you are mine, baby. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe," he said, his own eyes teared up.

We held each other as the tears fell, neither one of us ashamed of crying in front of the other.

I hoped that whatever Renee had planned that she waited until after Christmas, I wanted Bailey to have her first Christmas with all of us.

I kissed his tears away as he laid his head against my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and rocking him.

We laid there not saying anything, comforting each other and loving each other.

My stomach growled loudly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got to get you and our baby fed. What would you like?"

"Um.. how about grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Anything you want, baby."

He sat up pulling me with him as he kissed my lips.

We heard Bailey babbling in her room, as we pulled on some clothes.

"I'll go start making dinner and you can get Bailey," he said as we walked out of our room.

I went down the hall to Bailey's room as he walked down the stairs.

I went in her room and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good nap?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

She giggled at me.

I changed her diaper and held her close to me.

"I love you sweet girl, nothing will ever happen to you. Daddy and I won't let it. You will always be safe."

I carried her down the stairs and watched as Edward made grilled cheese and soup.

He already had Bailey's dinner sitting on her high chair.

"Hey baby," I said as I sat her in her high chair.

"Here you go girls," he said with a smile as he brought a plate with a bowl on it and sat it in front of me.

Thank you."

"Your welcome, love."

He sat down next to me as I fed Bailey.

Bailey blew her spit bubbles as I fed her the peas.

She didn't like them as much as the other foods.

Edward laughed as I wiped the peas off my face.

I took the spoon and lifted it to his lips, "Taste it."

He looked at me as if I were crazy.

He poked his tongue out and licked the spoon.

"Oh my god that's awful," he said.

"Edward.. you are supposed to say its the best thing ever, we want her to eat it."

"You mean, lie to our daughter?"

"For this? Yes, unless you want to keep having peas spit on you."

"Good point, baby. Give me a bite again," he said with a smirk.

I lifted the spoon back to his lips and he stuck his tongue out and licked it.

"Mmm... yummy. Daddy likes it baby girl," he said with a smile.

"Is that better, baby?"

"Much better," I said as I lifted the spoon to Bailey's mouth.

As soon as I got the spoon in between her lips, she spit it out all over me and Edward.

Edward reached for napkins and handed one to me as he wiped a napkin down his face.

"I don't think she bought it, babe."

"No, I guess she didn't," I said with a laugh as I wiped my face.

"Do you want to feed her the fruit?" he asked.

"Sure, baby."

He got up to grab the fruit and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," he said kissing my forehead.

I fed bailey and she liked that much better, maybe I'll have to try mixing her veggies with the fruit and maybe she'll eat that.

We finished our dinner and then got Bailey cleaned up.

We went to cuddle on the couch and watch some Christmas movie.

We still needed to put the tree up, and finish some shopping for Bailey.

Christmas will be here really soon and I want it to be a good time for us.

Edward sat with his back against the arm of the couch and I sat in between his legs and I had Bailey laying against my chest.

Edward was running his fingers up and down my arms as I leaned back onto his chest.

"Mmm... that feels good."

"Yeah, your ass feels good pressed against my cock," he whispered in my ear.

"Does it now?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"Yes," he whispered as he leaned in and nipped my earlobe.

I could hear Bailey snoring lightly against my chest.

I moved against him and I heard him groan.

"Bella," he warned.

I rose slowly from the couch and walked upstairs. I laid Bailey gently in her crib and then I returned back to Edward on the couch.

I put the baby monitor on the table and then I settled myself on Edward's lap, straddling his legs.

I pushed myself against his cock and devoured his mouth with mine.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled out, pulling me harder down on him.

I kissed him again, deeper this time as my fingers went to the button of his pants.

His hands gripped my hips, rocking me against him as I reached in his pants, wrapping my fingers around his cock.

He moaned deeply in my mouth and his hands went to my pants.

I pulled him from the confines of his jeans and raised myself up so he could slide my pants down my legs.

As soon as I'm free of my pants and his are down to his knees I climbed back over him and slid myself down on his hard cock.

"Fuck," he groaned out loudly.

I rocked hard against him, moving my lips down his neck.

I kissed and sucked along his neck as I rocked myself harder.

His fingers moved to my ass, gripping tight as he plunged deeper inside.

He thrusted up into me harder and harder as I rode him even faster.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he continued moving inside me.

"Yes Edward, yes."

My walls started to tremble and clench as Edward continued to pound into me.

Edward tightened and jumped inside me pushing me over the edge as my walls gripped him tightly.

"Oh my god! Fuck, Edward!"

I rode him through our orgasms, both of us panting heavily.

"Bella, fuck that was so amazing," he said as he sat up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm, yeah," I said sleepily.

"Let's get up to bed, baby," he said as he lifted me off his lap.

I stood up and pulled on my pants as he got his back on.

We walked up the stairs hand in hand, happy and satisfied.

We walked into her room, and looked down at a sleeping Bailey in her crib and she looked so sweet and peaceful laying there.

I trailed my finger down her cheek and looked up at Edward.

"I'll keep you both safe, no worries, baby," he said as he lead us from her room.

He slipped off his clothes and left his boxers on and got into bed, pulling me to his chest.

"Nothing will separate us, baby. I love you," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay. I love you so much, Edward," I said as I laid my hands over his on my stomach.

"Forever baby," he said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	98. Chapter 98

EPOV

It was Christmas Eve morning and I was up finishing the last things I needed to do. I had a few surprises for my beautiful wife.

She's been under such stress since her mother sent those baby booties smeared with blood. I know she's been so worried about what she was planning that she hasn't really enjoyed the season.

But I had special plans for her.

Later tonight after we visited the family, I would make love to her and give her one of her presents. I know she'll tell me that I spent way too much on her, but oh well she'll just have to deal with it.

I had this necklace specially made for her.

It was a beautiful heart locket that had space for two pictures, one side contained a picture of me, her and Bailey, and the other side was empty for now. We can add a picture of us four after the new baby is born. I know she'll love it but she won't be happy knowing I spent more money on her.

I had all of my shopping done and I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when I gave her the Interior design book with my note in it.

I wanted her to totally redo our house, anything she wanted to do to it I wanted her to do.

She can repaint, wallpaper, change the furniture, whatever her little heart desires. I want her to be able to feel like this is her home, sure she's lived here for over a year now but I want her to have this house the way she'd like it to be.

We finally put up our tree, Bella and I decorated it together as Bailey watched from her swing.

I never imagined my life would be like this, before Bella I never wanted to settle down and have kids.

I lived for my work and maybe a little fuck here or there.

Yeah, I've only been with seven women, but I've had a lot of sex.

But none of them ever compared to what I have with Bella.

The attraction to her was instant and the way we were with each other from the beginning was something I'll never understand.

I never believed in love at first sight, but with Bella I am a firm believer in it.

I walked back upstairs to see my beautiful wife spread out on our bed, she was still naked from our late night love making.

Her breasts were uncovered and her nipples were hard from the coolness of the air, I ached to nip and suck them.

I quietly crawled up the bed and settled myself over her, I was careful to keep my weight off of her.

I slowly kissed up her stomach heading toward those luscious breasts, I nuzzled my nose against her fragrant skin.

It was my favorite scent in the whole world. She always smelled of warm vanilla and strawberries.

I nipped along the underside of her breast as she whimpered and moved beneath me.

Fuck, she felt good against my now aching cock.

Slowly I slipped my lips around her hardened peak and sucked it into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it and gently scraped my teeth over it.

She moaned loudly and arched up into me.

I looked up through my lashes to see her brown eyes open and looking down at me as her lips were parted and her breath was coming out in pants.

"Edward," she murmured as I sucked her nipple again.

I smiled around her breast and sucked her harder into my mouth.

She moaned beneath me, her legs falling open allowing to make my way between them.

Her moans and whimpers spurring me on as I aligned myself with her entrance.

I could see she was already wet for me and I smiled up at her as I slowly pushed into her.

Every time entering her is amazing - I will never tire of it.

She pulled me tighter into her - I loved how eager she always is for me.

I'm not sure if I want to make love to her or fuck her hard.

As much as I love making love to her right now I just needed her hard and fast.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked moving gently inside her.

"Perfectly fine," she said, pressing her fingers into my back, urging me to move.

"So you're fine taking it up a notch?"

"Yes," she purred at me.

I pulled out of her and she whimpered until I started to roll her over and then she smiled at me over her shoulder as she raised to her hands and knees.

It's so much easier to fuck her in this position when she's pregnant, then I don't need to worry about her stomach.

I pushed into her hard and fast, grasping her hips firmly. We both moaned at the feel.

She pushed back against me and I knew she was ready for me to pick up the pace.

I tightened my grip on her hips and slammed myself into her - god it feels good to be buried so deep.

She's moaning and pushing back just as hard as I'm driving in.

"Fuck Edward, so deep. Yes, fuck me harder," she cried out.

I loved when she'd swear during sex, it turned me on more.

I picked up my pace, wanting to hear her yell more.

"Yes, Edward! Deeper! Fuck me!"

I pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her as I grabbed the headboard as I pushed all the way inside her.

"Fuck baby, yes. That's it, more," she screamed as I felt her tighten and if possible wetter.

I pounded into her with all my strength - I loved that I could let go with her and she loved it as much as I did.

I wanted this to last forever but I was already tightening inside her and I wouldn't last much longer.

As I pumped in and out of her, I could feel her walls clamping down on me and it felt wonderful. I knew she was close too.

I ran one hand up along her spine to her shoulder pulling her back into me as her walls clenched onto me and milked my cock.

"Fuck yes, Edward! Yes!" she screamed out.

"Fuck, baby!" I growled out as I spilled deep inside her.

I pulled out of her and pulled her down onto me, holding her head against my chest.

"God I love you, Bella," I told her stroking her hair.

"I love you too. We didn't wake Bailey, did we?" she said with a cute little giggle.

"No baby, we didn't."

I ran my fingers up and down her spine as I held her to me.

"Mmm.. Edward, that feels so good," she purred.

The sound going straight to my cock.

She trailed her fingers over my chest, stopping at my nipples.

She scraped her nails over them, causing by breath to catch in my throat.

"Baby, don't start something we may not be able to finish," I teased.

"Oh, I plan to finish," she said as she moved her hand down my stomach to my semi hard cock.

She wrapped her tiny hand around me and started moving her hand up and down.

I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for me.

"Mmm... feels so good, love," I said with a moan as her fingers slid along my length.

She pulled her hand away and sat up, and moved down the bed.

She pushed my legs apart and knelt between them, she looked up at me as she ran her tongue down my shaft.

She kept her eyes locked on mine as she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock.

Her tongue slid along my length as she sucked me into her mouth.

Her mouth was heaven - almost as good as her pussy.

Her hand and mouth worked together - sucking and stroking.

I moaned and thread my fingers into her hair, letting her know I want her to move a little faster.

She moved a bit faster and then she pulled her mouth off me to run her tongue over the ridge before sucking me back inside her hot little mouth.

"Fuck Bella, so good," I panted as my other hand fisted the sheet.

She bobbed her head and moved her hand faster and sucked harder.

It wouldn't be long before I come, I can already feel myself getting harder.

She moaned against me and it sent vibrations through me and I nearly came at the sensation.

She brought her other hand to my sack and rolled my balls in her hand and she continued to suck and stroke - that little move pushed me over the edge and I spilled into her hot little mouth.

"Holy fuck Bella," I roared as I pushed up into her mouth. "Yes Bella!"

I trembled as her tongue licked up my shaft and she slid me out of her mouth, swallowing everything I gave her.

I pulled her up to me and crushed my lips to hers.

My tongue slid against hers as I held her to me.

She pulled away to catch her breath and she pressed her forehead to mine.

"I want to fuck that pussy of your with my tongue and have you screaming my name, baby," I said as I started to lay her down on the bed.

But I was stopped by the sounds coming from the baby monitor.

Bella giggled, "Rain check?"

"Of course, baby," I said as we got up. "Let's go get our daughter."

I can't believe I was cock blocked by my own daughter.

We slipped on our pajamas and walked down to Bailey's room.

I couldn't help the pout that graced my face.

"Edward, at least she waited until you came. She could've cried right in the middle and you'd be having a huge problem right now with blue balls," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"I guess, but I really wanted to bury my tongue in your hot, sweet pussy. I love feeling your juices on my tongue, and dripping down my chin," I said as I watched her eyes darken.

"Edward," she said as she turned to me.

"What?"

"You know what. You caused me to fucking drench my panties," she said as she leaned against the door.

"Mmm, Mmm, baby, my mouth is watering."

"Edward, so not helping the situation in my panties," she said as she opened Bailey's door.

She wasn't kidding, I could smell her arousal and it was driving me insane. I wanted to fucking taste her and feel the wetness on my face.

I smiled over at her as she lifted Bailey from her crib and carried her to the changing table.

She quickly changed her diaper and we went downstairs, to feed her breakfast.

"Baby, what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Just some toast and fruit," she said as she sat Bailey in her high chair.

"Okay," I said as I watched her get Bailey's breakfast together.

My mind was thinking of how I could get her to let me have what I wanted.

I made our toast and cut up some fruit, and poured some juice as Bella fed Bailey.

We ate quietly as Bailey cooed and made faces at us.

"Baby, you feel okay right? I wasn't too rough with you."

"I'm feeling fine. You weren't too rough, besides you know I love it when you are," she said with a smile.

"Okay, you know how I worry about you. I never want to cause you any pain."

As we finished eating I took our plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Baby, I'm going to get Bailey dressed and put her in her swing, so that we can get ready," she said with a wink.

"Okay," I mumbled as I cleaned up the mess.

Yeah, I was still mopey over not being able to have my way with my wife. Sure, I fucked her, and she gave me an awesome blow job, but I wanted to bury my tongue in her pussy.

Is that too much to ask?

I cleaned up the kitchen, then I stomped up the stairs and turned towards our room.

I knew we had to get dressed and head over to my parents house.

I opened the door and I stopped in my tracks, staring at the sight before me.

Bella was laying on our bed, naked and her legs were spread wide as she could and her fingers were sliding over her sopping wet folds.

She smiled at me and moved her hand from her pussy and beckoned me over to her.

I wanted to dive onto the bed and start lapping her sweet pussy, but I kept my cool and walked slowly to the end of the bed, admiring the view.

I crawled up the bed and knelt between her open legs.

"Mmm.. baby, you're so wet," I said as I trailed my fingers down her slick folds.

"All for you, Edward," she moaned.

I leaned in taking a deep sniff of her aroma before letting my tongue glide over her slick folds.

She moaned at my touch and I parted her folds with my tongue.

I let my tongue flick back and forth over her clit before plunging deep inside her.

I alternate between plunging my tongue and flicking her clit and she is moaning and writhing on the bed.

One of her hands gripped the sheet, while the other one was threaded into my hair.

I moved my hand and slid two fingers into her as I brought my lips to her clit sucking hard.

Her back was arching of the bed as she ground herself against me.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she moaned.

Her moans spurred me on and I pumped her harder and continued to flick my tongue over her clit.

I so wanted to feel her come and squirt all over my face.

I ferociously sucked her clit making it stand erect, I have never felt her clit that hard before.

She was moaning and whimpering every time my tongue moved over it.

I gently scraped my teeth over it and she clamped down on my fingers and she arched her back off the bed.

"Fuck Edward," she screamed as she writhed beneath my touch.

I looked up at her and her eyes were shut and her lips were parted as she moaned and murmured my name.

I added another finger, curling them up to rub her sweet spot and I sucked her as hard as I could.

Her body jumped and her fluids flooded out and she squirted on my face as she screamed out my name.

"Oh fuck, oh god, Edward, fuck," she chanted over and over again as she rode out her orgasm.

I lapped up her juices and licked her sensitive nub as she slowly came down and unclenched my fingers. I slid them out of her and moved up to kiss her lips.

She was breathing hard as I watched her breasts rise and fall.

I leaned in and kissed her luscious lips.

My tongue slid against hers and I knew she could taste herself all over my tongue and lips.

When I pulled away, I looked into her eyes, "I love you so much."

"Mmm... I love you too. Was it everything you were wanting?"

"Oh yes, baby. I've never felt your clit so aroused, it was standing erect."

I watched as she blushed and turned her face.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby, I thought it was fucking hot."

She nodded as sat up, "I think we better take a shower and get ready."

She started to get up, but her legs wobbled a bit.

I hopped off the bed and scooped her up in my arms, "I've got you, baby."

I carried her into the bathroom and started the shower, after making sure the water wasn't too hot I helped her inside.

I grabbed the soap and started to wash her.

When I came to her pussy, I gently washed her there as she whimpered.

"Sorry, baby."

"It's okay, its just still sensitive. I don't think I've ever came that hard, in awhile anyway."

After I was done, she took the soap and wash cloth and started to wash me.

Once we washed each other and washed our hair, I helped her out and dried off, we went to get dressed.

We got dressed and walked to Bailey's room, she was just swinging in her swing, cooing softly.

"Are you ready to go see Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked as I picked her up.

We headed downstairs and put our coats on.

I grabbed the bag of gifts and we headed out the door as I made sure to lock up.

As I fastened Bailey in her car seat, it started to snow.

I helped Bella in and made sure she put her seatbelt on and then I got in and started to my parents house.

I drove slowly as we listened to some Christmas music on the radio, and we kept the talking to a minimum so that I could focus on the road.

When we pulled up in the driveway, Bella looked over at me and smiled.

She was truly a beauty and I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the gifts that I bought her.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

BPOV

The snow was really starting to stick as we got out of the car. Emmett was already standing on the front step waiting for us, "About time. Hurry up I wanna open my gifts."

"I wasn't going to speed here with precious cargo in the car, Em," Edward said as he got out of the car and helped me out.

I took the bag of gifts out of the back.

"I can't believe you actually wore that sweater, it was a joke - you weren't really supposed to wear it," he said as he lifted Bailey out.

I couldn't help but laugh at these two - Emmett's sweater was pretty hideous; bright red knit with a huge Christmas tree knit onto it with huge metallic gold balls knitted on the tree.

"Here, make yourself useful," I told Emmett handing him the bag of gifts.

As we started walking up the stairs, I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome, love. I don't want you slipping on the stairs."

"You're cute when you're worried," I told him as he led me through the front door and into the living room.

Carlisle and Esme wrapped us both in a hug and then quickly took Bailey from us.

Esme cuddled Bailey to her, cooing at her, "Grandma loves you so much Bailey girl. You're getting so big."

I loved seeing Bailey with Edward's parents - they love her so much and she loves them too.

I kind of wished my parents were like Edward's but I have fucked up parents, it's a wonder that I'm a good mother at all.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Just thinking that I should be a bad mother because of my fucked up parents."

"Nope, that is what makes you an awesome mother," he said with a smile.

"How do you always know what to say to me?"

"Just one of my many charms, baby."

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Is everyone ready for gifts before Emmett explodes?" Carlisle asked.

We all gather around the tree, Jasper guiding Alice to the most comfortable chair - her belly getting bigger.

Emmett gave his gifts first, all of them were totally sexual and a little inappropriate except Bailey's - Emmett and Rose gave her a talking teddy bear.

Rose apologized for Emmett's gifts and gave us all gift certificates for massages.

Rose seemed to be doing well with her pregnancy. She definitely had the glow about her and she looked beautiful.

Alice was simply beautiful, I felt like I didn't fit in with their beauty, but Edward assured me that I was just as beautiful if not more beautiful than they were.

Alice and Jasper got all the adults gift certificates to a salon - Bailey got 5 new dresses complete with shoes and hair bows.

Carlisle and Esme bought us all lessons with a ballroom dance instructor - Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looked thrilled - Edward, Emmett and I not as much but we thanked them and smiled anyway. Bailey received a wooden rocking horse.

We gave our gifts and everyone was very excited.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute," Esme said as she rose and handed Bailey to Carlisle before she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Edward didn't give any gifts to Bella," Emmett said.

"I want to share them with her in the morning," Edward said as he smiled at me.

"Bummer, I so wanted to know what you got her," Emmett whined.

"Son, if Edward wants to share his Christmas gifts with his wife in the morning, that's his right," Carlisle said.

I'm glad Edward and I will be exchanging our gifts privately.

We all headed to the table - the guys especially eager to taste Esme's wonderful food.

Dinner was delicious; ham, mashed potatoes, candied yams, cranberry chutney and green bean casserole and a beautiful chocolate torte for dessert.

I helped Esme clean up the dishes and she told me how much she is looking forward to using our gift.

"It's been awhile since Carlisle and I have had time to ourselves and really love each other. He's been so busy and I've really missed his long, thick cock. I'm sure you understand that Bella," she said matter of factly.

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my face as Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"Mom! Stop it! Please!"

"What? How do you think you got conceived, mister?" she said.

"Well I don't want to hear about it and neither does Bella," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't be such a prude," Esme said.

"Edward's not really a prude dear - he did fuck his wife till she passed out."

"Dad," we both said as I hid my face in his chest.

I heard Emmett come in, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Emmett," I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?"

"It was nothing," Edward said as he led me from the room.

"I always miss the good stuff," he mumbled as we walked passed him.

"Yeah we hide it all just to annoy you," I teased him.

Everyone started laughing and Emmett left pouting.

"You ready to head home, baby?" Edward asked as he slipped an arm around my waist.

"Yes," I said as I leaned back into his arms as his fingers moved against my ever growing stomach.

"Let's go, I can't wait to give you your gifts," he whispered to me.

"Is that all you want to do?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, but you already know that."

"Just checking, baby."

I went to get Bailey and gather her things, as Edward went to gather our other stuff.

I was suddenly excited to go home, not because he had gifts for me but for what comes after the gifts.

We said our goodbyes and Edward took my hand as we walked down the snow covered stairs.

It snowed a lot since we got here and he made sure that I didn't slip while carrying Bailey, well he would've made sure I didn't slip regardless of carrying Bailey or not.

He always made sure that I didn't fall.

Once at the car he opened my door for me and then he took Bailey from my arms.

Our baby girl was nearly asleep as he put her in her seat.

Once he had her fastened in, he turned and helped me in the car.

Leaning over me he fastened my seatbelt for me, kissing my lips as he moved back out the door.

My god, I had the sweetest, most loving husband ever.

I'm so thankful for him, no one has ever loved me so much, as Edward did.

He started to drive home slowly, he usually held my hand when he drove, but I told him it would be better if he kept both hands on the wheel with all this snow.

He was okay with that, but I know he missed the connection always had, so I leaned over the console and laid my hand on his leg.

He smiled over at me as I slowly moved my fingers in a circular pattern on his thigh.

He pulled into our driveway and hopped out of the car as I started to reach for the door handle, he already had it open for me.

He helped me out and then he gathered a sleeping Bailey into his arms.

I grabbed her diaper bag and our bags from his parents house, as he slipped his other arm around my waist.

It always amazed me at how he could cradle Bailey against his chest with one hand and hold on to me at the same time.

We walked slowly up the stairs and he opened the door, he unset the alarm as we walked in.

As I sat the gifts down, he reached for my hand.

He led me upstairs to Bailey's room and we got her ready for bed.

After changing her and putting her into her little sleeper, we laid her in her crib and stood watching her suck her little hand.

She was such a sweet baby.

He stood behind me with his hands resting over my belly.

I could feel his breath on the side of my face as he moved his fingers against the little bulge.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"Thinking about our family and how much I love you all."

I turned in his arms and put my hands on his face, " I love you so much, baby."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips and slid my tongue over his plump bottom lip.

He sucked my tongue into his mouth and pulled my hips tight against his.

I moaned and ran my fingers into his hair.

He pulled slightly away, "I want to give you your gifts, baby."

"I'd rather continue what we are doing now," I pouted as I leaned in and kissed his lips again.

"Baby, there's plenty of time for that," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

Edward seemed so excited - what could he possibly have gotten me that would make him this excited? Of course knowing my husband it could literally be anything.

He led me to the couch and then went out of the room. When he came back he had a stack of wrapped packages - they looked normal enough.

He sat what felt and looked like four books in my lap and then he pulled another box, a small box, from his pocket. I can tell the small box was a jewelry box.

"Open the small one last," he said.

I set the small box aside and started on the first gift. Inside the perfectly wrapped paper was a scrapbook in the same shade of blue as our wedding with our wedding date embossed on the front in silver lettering.

"I thought you would like to make a wedding book," he said leaning close and kissing my neck.

"This is perfect - thank you so much, baby."

The next package contained a similar book only this one was purple with Bailey's name embossed in gold on the front.

I could already envision this book and couldn't wait to get started on it.

The next was another scrapbook; this one green with nothing on the front.

"I figured green would be good for a girl or a boy and we can add the name later," Edward told me.

"These are wonderful, Edward. I can't wait to work on them. What do you want us to have?" I asked.

"Healthy and happy - that's all I want," he said as his fingers ran over my stomach.

"You don't have a preference?"

"Don't get me wrong I would love to have a son but I will be happy with either."

I nodded as I reached for other package and I opened the last package - it was an interior design book with a note taped to the cover.

The note was in Edward's elegant script and read:

My beautiful Bella I want our home to be truly yours - you have unlimited resources to do or change whatever you want with the house, don't even think of the cost. Paint, wallpaper, remodel - whatever you want - I know I'll like it no matter what. Your adoring husband forever, Edward.

My mouth fell open - I didn't even know what to say. Edward has always told me his home was mine, but him handing over this kind of control to me...it really moved me and I couldn't help but tear up.

"Hey, what are the tears for, baby?"

"I'm just moved that you trust me so much," I told him.

He pulled me into a hug, "I trust you with my life, baby."

"But this house fits you perfectly," I said as wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's just it baby, it fit who I was. Now I want this house to be about us. I want it to reflect you as well," he said as he kissed up my neck.

"You are the sweetest man ever, you know that?"

"Only for you, love. Open your last gift," he said as he placed it in my hands.

I opened the last package - inside the paper was the jewelry box I expected, but inside the box was something I didn't expect. A beautiful locket lay inside the box. I picked it up gently and clicked it open, inside was a space for two pictures. One side features a picture of me, Edward and Bailey and the other side was blank.

"For the baby," Edward said quietly.

"I love everything. You are so wonderful to me. It's your turn," I said as I hopped off his lap.

I went to retrieve his gifts from under the tree and came to sit next to him.

I placed them in his lap and waited for him to open them.

He opened the first package and I held my breath waiting to hear his reaction.

I had bought a Hawaiian shirt and folded it neatly into a shirt box and then set our itinerary on top of it. He unfolded the paper and his eyes grew wide.

"No way. Baby, did you really set us up a trip to Hawaii on our boat?"

"Yeah, that's okay, right? You...like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's more than okay. Not only am I excited to go on this trip with you but I'm super proud you went ahead and spent this kind of money without feeling that you needed to ask me."

I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks at his praise.

"I love how you can still blush, baby."

"It's something I'll never outgrow."

"That's good. I love seeing it. You're so beautiful and I can't wait to to Hawaii for our anniversary," he said as he lifted up his other gift.

He ripped open the paper and stopped suddenly - his eyes turned a darker shade of green and he swallowed a few times.

"Wow, baby...you look just...I mean...wow!"

It gave me an oddly good feeling to know a picture of me in my Halloween costume has driven him to open mouth staring.

I wasn't sure if he liked it or not. I know that he didn't like when I wore it at the party.

"D.. do you like it?" I asked quietly.

"I fucking love it baby. I'm hard for you already."

The thought of him hard put a big grin on my face.

I slipped my hand in his and stood up, pulling him up with me.

I led him up to our bedroom and I started to unbutton his shirt.

Once I had it unbuttoned, I pushed it off his shoulders.

I ran my fingers down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

A smile spread across his face as I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

I slid my hand down the front of his boxers, palming his bulge.

"So hard," I purred at him.

"Always for you, baby."

I slid his boxers off and took his thick warm cock in my hand - god I love the feel of him.

He moaned and pushed himself further into my hand.

His hands made quick work of my clothes - peeling them from my body.

I nudged him toward the bed still stroking him.

When he laid back on the bed I took a moment to look over his amazing physique - sometimes it's still hard to believe someone this amazing and gorgeous is mine.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs.

I moved my fingers up and down his erection and he jumped in my hand.

"Bella," he murmured.

I gripped him as I lifted up and slid down on him.

I rocked forward pushing him all the way inside me, causing my breath to catch and him to grab my hips and murmur, "Fuck!"

I slid my hands up his chest, bracing my hands on him as I pushed myself along him.

I swiveled my hips over him as he pushed up into me.

The feeling was indescribable as he filled me so fully.

I loved how deep he was inside.

Nothing else mattered in this moment, just me and him.

He slid his hand from my hip to my breast and he pinched my nipple causing me to moan out and pushed down onto him.

"Mmm.. fuck Edward," I said as he continued to roll and pinch my nipple between his fingers.

I pushed myself along him, savoring the feeling of him.

We rolled and moaned together, lost in our own bubble of pleasure.

His moans filled my ears and fueled me to keep him making those sounds.

His hands roamed my body - touching, pinching.

I rocked over him as we moaned and touched each other.

Every touch set ablaze something inside me and I wanted more of him.

He sat up, causing him to hit a deeper spot inside me and I moaned at the feeling.

He bent his head to suck my nipple into his mouth, where he nipped it and licked around it as he sucked it harder.

My fingers gripped onto his shoulders as he thrusted upwards into me.

"Fuck yes, Edward, again, baby," I moaned as I rolled my hips over him.

"Bella, fuck love, I ne...ed more," he panted out.

I knew what he needed and I nodded.

He gently flipped us so that he was on top.

He pushed my legs up close to my chest, spreading me open for him.

"Is this okay? I want to make sure you're comfortable," he asked as he held himself still above me.

"Yes," I moaned. "Move baby, I need to feel you."

He gripped behind my knees as he pushed in and out of me.

Slow and steady he thrusted into me.

I gripped the headboard as he pushed into me. My breasts bounced with his thrusts and I could feel my walls beginning to clench around him.

"Yes Edward more," I panted as I lifted my hips from the bed.

I could see sweat beading on his forehead.

One hand joined mine on the headboard as his other hand moved to my clit and rubbed gently.

The added pleasure of his touch sent me over the edge and my walls clenched hard around him as I exploded.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Yes!"

"Yes, that's it baby, come for me," he said as he continued thrusting hard and fast into me, using the headboard as leverage.

I could hear it hitting the wall and I saw the sweat on his brow.

I lifted my hand to the side of his face, bringing his eyes to mine.

"Let go baby, I need to feel you come deep inside me," I said as I cradled his face is my hands.

His green eyes darkened and his mouth parted as he thrusted.

I could feel him getting harder inside me as he thrusted erratically.

His hand slipped down my body to my clit and he stroked it gently.

"Oh god, Edward," I moaned at the pressure of his fingers on my sensitive clit.

"Let go, Edward. I can feel you holding back."

He rubbed my clit harder and I could feel my orgasm building, spiraling out of control.

"Fuck Edward," I screamed as he thrusted in and out of me.

My walls began to quiver and clenched around him, pulling him in deeper as I felt him shudder above me.

He rubbed my clit harder, making me scream as I clench hard and squirt on him.

"Holy fuck, Bella," he shouted out as I felt him spill inside me.

"Fuck Edward," I said as I felt the wetness seeping around him as he trembled above me. I lowered my legs to the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

Holding him to me as he trembled against me.

"It's okay," I said softly as I moved the hair from his eyes, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and finally his lips.

His hands wrapped around me crushing me to him.

Our hearts were beating wildly and our bodies slick with sweat.

"Merry Christmas baby," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me deeply.

"Merry Christmas," I said as my lips moved against his as his tongue slid against mine claiming dominance.

I gripped the ends of his wet hair and just held him to me, as I felt him slip out me.

I always hated the loss of contact between, but I know he can't be inside me forever.

"I love you so much Edward," I said against his ear.

"You are my life, Bella. Everything I am is completely yours. I love you with everything I am, baby."

As we laid there holding each other we talked and kissed, until sleep finally came and I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**EPOV**

I woke up on Christmas morning with my beautiful wife in my arms.

We fell asleep after making sweet love to each other. She was perfect for me, so insatiable and so loving.

She was my everything.

She murmured slightly in her sleep and turned over - it was clear she wasn't ready to wake up. I slid out of bed to see if my sweet Bailey was awake.

I walked into her room and she was laying on her back looking up at the mobile over her crib.

"Merry Christmas angel," I said as I lifted her up.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and went to change her diaper.

Once she dry I lifted her into my arms, "Do you want to go snuggle with mommy in our bed?"

She babbled back at me as she moved her fist around.

I walked back to our bedroom and slipped inside, Bella was still asleep on her side facing the door.

I got into bed and snuggled Bailey against my chest.

She reached out her little hand towards Bella and touched her cheek.

I wish I had a camera to capture this moment of Bailey reaching for her momma - it was so sweet.

I shifted her in my arms to see if I could reach my phone but when I did it moved Bailey's hand through Bella's hair and she wrapped her little fingers in it a gave a firm tug.

Bella's reaction was immediate.

"Holy shit! What in the -" she stopped as soon as she saw who had ahold of her.

"Hi baby girl, are you telling mommy she needs to get up?" she asked untangling the small fist from her hair.

Bailey babbled back at her and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, I tried to reach my phone to take a picture of her reaching for you and when I did, I moved her closer to you and she reached your hair. I'm really sorry," I said softly.

"It's fine, it startled me more than hurt me."

I watched as Bella snuggled Bailey close to her chest.

I reached my phone and snapped a few pictures of my favorite girls.

I loved these candid pics of my girls, especially since my beautiful wife was naked under the sheet, which was slipping down from her breasts.

I wrapped them both in my arms and snuggled with them.

Bailey had one hand on my chest and the other she hand on Bella's face.

"How did you sleep, baby?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Wonderful. You?"

"I always sleep great next to you, baby."

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, "Merry Christmas, mia bella, la moglie sexy." (my beautiful, sexy wife.)

"Merry Christmas, mio bello, marito sexy." (my handsome, sexy husband.)

I couldn't believe that she remember some of the Italian that she learned.

"Are we ready for Bailey to open her presents?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as we got up. "Even though we'll be opening everything."

"I know," I said as I held Bailey so that Bella could slip some clothes on, even though I'd love it if she stayed naked.

We walked downstairs and Bella sat in the floor with Bailey in her lap as I grabbed our camera and handed Bella one of the gifts for Bailey.

Bella opened the various little gifts that I handed her, they contained clothes, small toys and a stuffed frog.

I slid the big box over to her and we opened it together and it was a Baby Einstein Stationary Jumper Entertainer.

I'm sure she'd love.

After we were finished, there was a mound of paper and Bailey was playing with an empty box.

I couldn't resist taking her picture as she pushed it around her.

I got up suddenly and went to the closet.

I opened the door and reached in and grabbed a flat box that I put the last night.

I walked over and sat down next to Bella and handed her the box.

This is for you, I hope you like it," I said.

"Edward, you've given me so much already," she said.

"Just open it baby."

She unwrapped the the box, and I heard her breath catch as she looked at the picture in her hands.

"How? When did you get this done?" she asked.

"Alice, did it for me. She came over one morning when you were asleep when Bailey was sleeping next to you. Alice positioned your hand against mine and then Bailey's in yours. Do you like it?" I asked looking up at her.

"Edward, this is so beautiful! I love it."

I leaned over and kissed her lips. "Your welcome, baby."

I got up and opened the box and assembled Bailey's new jumper as Bella put Bailey in her swing so that she could clean up all the paper.

I watched as she bent over to pick up that paper and I couldn't help but ogle her ass.

She had the perfect ass, and I could feel my dick getting hard as I watched her.

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

She knew exactly what I was thinking.

After I finished the jumper, I lifted Bailey up from her swing and placed her carefully in the jumper as I put a blanket around her to support her.

She kicked her feet around and it made music.

Bailey giggled as I took her picture.

I gathered up the boxes and took them out to the garbage and when I came in Bella was standing at the stove making breakfast.

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I moved her hair from her neck and started kissing down her neck to her collarbone, where I sucked the skin there and she moaned, pressing back into me.

She sucked in a breath as I darted my tongue out and licked her skin there.

"Edward," she said as she gripped my hand.

I turned the stove off and walked us to the counter and I told her to bend over.

I untied her robe to find out that she was naked under it.

I pushed the robe up over her ass and I ran my hands over it.

Mmm... it felt good in my hands.

I pushed her legs apart and I could see how wet her pussy already was for me.

"Baby, already so wet for me," I said as I ran my fingers through her wetness.

"Yes," she hissed as I pulled my fingers away.

I let my pajama pants slip to the floor as I took my already hard dick in my hands and guided it into her entrance.

We both moaned at the deepness of this new position.

I slipped my hand up to her breast and I pinched one of her nipples and she pushed back into me.

My other hand gripped her hip as I pushed into her at a steady pace.

Her hands spread out across the counter, pushing back against me as I drove into her.

I could see my dick plunge into her and it drove me wild with even more desire for her as I picked up my pace even more.

"Mmm... so tight, baby," I hissed out as I pushed in faster.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Yes! Harder! Please harder!"

I did as she asked and pushed into her harder as she moaned and pushed back against me.

I reached around her, taking her nipple between my fingers twisting it slightly as I continued to drive hard into her.

She moaned louder and I could feel her walls beginning to pulse around me.

"Yes, that's it baby, I want to hear you. Scream for me," I said as I slammed into her harder as I twisted her nipple again.

"Fuck yes," she screamed as her walls clenched onto me, milking my cock.

"That's it, Bella, fuck so good," I yelled as I stilled and came inside her.

I leaned my head against her shoulder as I caught my breath.

"Wow baby, that was amazing."

"It was. You're always amazing," she said softly.

I slipped out of her and turned her to me and kissed her.

"I love you so much," I said quietly as I pulled her robe around her.

"I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her, wishing we could stay in this moment forever.

Bailey pulled us from our moment with a loud screech of joy and I could hear the toys on her play saucer rattling - I think she is really enjoying her Christmas present.

We knew our time was over for now.

I kissed her quickly as I darted from the room to go get my baby girl for breakfast.

I turned to look at Bella as she started to plate our breakfast.

She really was such a beautiful woman, and I loved her with my whole heart.

Once in the living room, I stood watching Bailey.

She was bouncing in the chair and making it light up and play music.

She was really enjoying herself.

"Hey baby girl, are you ready for some breakfast?" I asked as I reached for her.

She flailed her little arms and bounced in her saucer - I couldn't wait for her to start talking and calling me daddy.

I cradled her in my arms as I carried her into the kitchen, where Bella had everything set up for us.

I put Bailey in her chair and gave Bella a quick kiss before sitting down.

Bella and I both watched Bailey as we ate - I love our little family and it thrilled me to think this time next year it will be a little bigger.

I never imagined my life like this and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

A lot men in this business have a wife and a family, but it's all for show. They fuck around on their wives and don't really care if the wife knows about it or not.

I could never fuck around on Bella and then come home to her. Number one, she'd know and number two, I'd feel so guilty that I would tell on myself and deal with the consequences.

I know that Bella would leave me and take the children with her.

I'm glad that my parents raised me right, with a solid belief in marriage and family. Even though I never thought I'd get married, that was until I met Bella and then everything changed in my life.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Bella asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how much I love you and our life together."

"I love you too, and I wouldn't change anything about our life," she said as she took my hand.

"Baby, I would change one thing."

"What would that be?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"I would take away anything that would ever make you sad or hurt in anyway," I said as I moved my hand to her cheek.

"Baby, you can't stop things from making me sad or hurt in anyway. But thank you for saying that. You are too sweet to me, and sometimes ... never mind," she said as she looked down at her plate.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"S. sometimes I just feel that I don't deserve you or any of this," she said waving her hand around at everything. "You are so perfect, and you have everything together. Me, I feel like I don't compare. I know you love me and that I love you. But sometimes I just feel inadequate, that I don't measure up. I know I haven't been as insecure lately, but every now and then I still feel it," she said softly.

"Baby, you deserve everything here and more. I'm not perfect, but you make me perfect for you. I don't have everything together, I make mistakes and have to work at things too. You however, are the most together person I know. You are a beautiful, smart, sexy woman and you are the best mother to my children. You love with your whole heart, you never once had a doubt of your love for me, even after you found out about who I was. You were fearless, you stood up to your father for me. No one has ever done that. You are a confident, intelligent woman and I love everything about you. I love the way you smile shyly at me when you are in our bed and you get embarrassed about ... um. . when I make you squirt. You don't know what that does to me. You have the power to make me fall to my knees and worship the ground you walk on. YOU.. Isabella Marie Cullen own me. You are not inadequate, you are exquisite. You belong here with me - you're my other half, I feel stronger with you. I know that you still have insecurities and I wish so much I could take them all from you but believe when I say you are all I want - now and forever, baby," I said as I reached up and touched her lips.

Her tears spilled down her cheeks as I leaned up and kissed her.

I wanted so much to take her to our bed and worship her the way she deserves, but we have company coming over in a while and we need to cook dinner. But later after they go home, I will be making love to her and cherishing her like I always do.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed away her tears, whispering my love to her with every kiss.

I smiled up at her and got up from the floor.

I took our plates and put them in the sink.

Bella got up and started to clean up Bailey and then she walked up stairs to get her dressed.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen and then followed my wife upstairs.

I stood in the doorway and watched as she dressed Bailey. I loved listening to her talk to her.

She was such a loving mother, I really wish that she would see how awesome she is. I'm sure over time she will see it, but I will never stop telling her it.

"Hey," she said looking up and seeing me standing there.

"Hey baby," I said walking up and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"There's my beautiful girl, are you ready to see your Uncle Aro and Auntie Ren?" I asked.

Bailey just cooed at me and blew little bubbles.

"Are we showering together?" Bella asked me as I laid Bailey down in her swing.

"If you would like to, baby."

"I would," she said with a smirk.

Hmm.. I wonder what my wife is up to, I thought as I took her hand and led her to our bedroom.

Once in the bathroom, I watched as Bella quickly untied her robe and turned the water on, checking the temperature before getting in the shower.

I watched as the water ran over her body and she wet her hair.

She opened the door and looked at me.

"Are you coming, baby?" she asked with a giggle.

I nodded.

She knew what that fucking giggle did to me.

I stripped off my sleep pants and slipped in behind her.

"Ooh.. someone is hard for me," she murmured as her hand slid along my rock hard cock.

"Always for you, baby," I said as her hand continued stroking me.

I moved my hands up from her stomach to her breasts.

I loved when she was pregnant, her breasts were a bit fuller and I love how they were so sensitive to my touch.

I brushed my fingers over her nipples and she moaned and her fingers gripped me a bit tighter.

She turned in my arms and leaned up to kiss my lips as she pushed me back against the wall.

I watched in amazement as she took control and slowly sank to her knees in front of me.

She ran her short manicured nails over my hardness and slowly leaned forward taking me into her mouth.

My breath caught in my throat as such sucked me in deeper.

I watched as she moved me in and out of her mouth, slowly letting her tongue run along the underside of my cock.

"Fuck Bella," I said as he teeth grazed the ridge.

I slipped my hands into her hair and gently guided her back and forth.

I loved when she did this, but it's not necessary.

She moaned against me and it sent vibrations throughout my body.

"Mmm.. baby, so good."

She continued sucking me in and out of her mouth as I felt the coil building in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh god, Bella... fuck," I panted as she reached up and pulled on my balls as she slid her tongue around my tip.

"Fuck," I roared as I exploded in her mouth, shooting my hot cum down her throat.

She swallowed every bit that I gave her as she pulled her mouth from me.

She smiled up at me as she licked her lips.

I leaned against the wall and trying to catch my breath.

I helped her up from her knees and crushed her to my chest.

"God that was mind blowing, Bella."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said looking up at me.

I cupped her face in my hand, "You have no idea, woman."

I guided her to the little bench and sat her down as I spread her legs apart.

"Edward... you don't ..." I put my fingers over her lips, silencing her words.

"I want to return the favor, baby," I said as I knelt in front of her already glistening pussy.

I slowly licked up her folds and dove my tongue inside her as my fingers stroked her clit.

She moaned and pushed herself closer to me.

I switched my technique moving my tongue to her clit and pushing my fingers inside her.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes," she shouted as her hand slid into my hair holding me to her.

I pumped my fingers in and out faster and sucked her clit harder and she arched raising her ass slightly off the bench.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Yes," she said pulling my hair just a little.

I could tell she was getting close as she rocked into me.

I pulled her clit between my teeth, scraping gently as I reached my other hand up to give her nipple a twist.

"Holy Fuck, Edward," she shouted as both her hands fisted my hair and she squirted all over my face.

I lapped up everything she gave me, and I slowly pulled my fingers from her and rose up to kiss her lips.

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"My god, Edward that was wow.. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. I just wanted to make you feel good," I said as I helped her up so that we could get washed.

We quickly washed each other and then got out of the shower.

We went to get dressed and then checked on Bailey, who was sleeping peacefully in her swing.

We took the baby monitor downstairs so that we could start making dinner for Aro and Renata.

I loved working in the kitchen with Bella.

She moved so gracefully and made it look effortless.

Bella worked on making the stuffed manicotti, while I sliced up the vegetables for the salad.

I knew my aunt and uncle would love this and I appreciated Bella making one of their favorites.

I loved watching stuff the shells and then she'd pour the sauce over them and cover the whole thing with cheese.

She made two big pans of manicotti and then she started on making the bread, while I still was slicing the vegetables.

I guess I got too caught up in watching her and not doing my job.

I quickly finished cutting the vegetables and put them in the bowl.

I watched as she rolled out the frozen bread dough, and added italian herbs and spices to it and then put some garlic in it, and last she sprinkled some cheese in it.

I was amazed as she cut it into strips and then proceeded to braid it.

I've watched her cook many times, but sometimes it really took me by surprise at the things she did.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"My great grandma taught me when I was little, and what she didn't teach me I learned on Food Network."

"You never cease to amaze me, baby. I know you've cooked dinner for me before, but I've never watched how you did it. Amazing."

She just blushed as the doorbell rang and Bailey cried.

Bella went upstairs as I went to get the door.

I opened the door to see my Uncle Aro standing there with several gifts and gift bags.

"Merry Christmas Edward," he said as he came inside.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Something smells wonderful in here," Aunt Renata said as she kissed my cheek.

"All Bella's doing," I said as she came down the stairs with Bailey in her arms.

They both looked over at her as she walked towards them.

"It smells heavenly in here, Bella, you've outdone yourself."

"Thank you, Uncle Aro," she said as Bailey wiggled in her arms.

Bailey was reaching her arms towards Aro and we walked into the living room.

He sat down his packages as Renata handed him some sort of envelope.

"This was on your porch, it's addressed to you both,' he said as he handed it to me.

They both sat down and Bella placed Bailey in his arms.

"Hello beautiful Bailey," he cooed as she reached her hands towards his face and babbled.

He leaned in close to kiss her just as she blew enormous spit bubble and it burst right in Uncle Aro's face, covering him with baby spit.

The room was quiet as we watched to see what he'd do.

He just laughed and wiped the spit off.

"I'm sorry Aro, that's her new thing," I said quietly.

"I find her honesty and lack of groveling in my presence to be refreshing."

We just laughed and Bailey smiled up at Aro.

She had everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Aren't you going to open the envelope, Edward?" Renata asked.

"I guess we should," I said as I picked it up.

"Who's it from?" Bella asked looking over my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, it has our names on it."

She looked at the handwriting, and paled instantly.

"What is it, baby?" I asked looking at her.

"That's Renee's handwriting," she said softly.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper and looked over at Bella.

"What does it say?" my uncle asked.

"It says, An eye for an eye shall be done. Two became one, and then three, now there will be only one."

Bella gasped next to me and I took her hand in mine.

"It's okay, baby," I said as I looked at my uncle.

"We will protect you, Bella - we'll put extra security here at the house," he said to her.

She nodded and got up to go to the kitchen.

I watched as Aro nodded at Renata and she followed Bella into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Aro turned to me.

"Edward, I think this problem is not going to end well. Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to keep your family safe?" he asked.

"Yes, uncle. That woman in there and Bailey are my highest priority, I don't give a damn about myself as long as they are safe."

"Good, we'll keep them safe," he said as he bounced Bailey in his arms.

I hoped so.

I hated Renee with every fiber of my being. How could she hate Bella so much.

Renata came out and asked if they could come back in here.

My uncle nodded and she went to get Bella.

They came back and sat down with us, and Aro passed Bailey to Renata so that he could give out the gifts.

Bella sat next to me and I took her hand in mine.

"Baby, everything is going to be fine," I said as I kissed the back of her hand.

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

Aro handed us a present for Bailey and Bella opened it. Inside was a small necklace that had the Cullen crest on it.

Bella smiled as she looked at it.

"It's never too early for the Cullen Crest," he said with a laugh of his own.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Bella said.

She opened a few other presents for Bailey and each one held various things, clothes, toys and books.

They certainly knew how to spoil her too.

"This is for the both of you," Aro said as he handed a box to us.

I opened the box and pulled out two sets of keys.

Bella just looked at them.

"What are they to?" I asked.

"Take out the card, Edward," Renata replied.

I pulled the card out and looked at the pictures on it.

"You gave us matching Mercedes. Oh my god, this is so awesome," I said looking over at Bella.

She didn't know what to think as she looked at the pictures and at the keys.

"Wow, that is so awesome. Unnecessary, but still awesome. Thank you, both so much," she said as she got up and gave them each a hug.

As she sat down she reached for the envelope that contained their gift.

She handed it to Renata and she opened it.

"Look Aro, they are sending us away to a Bed and Breakfast," she cooed.

"That sounds wonderful and so very sweet," he said.

Bella excused herself to go check on dinner.

"I'm worried about her, Aro. She took your gift very well, usually she'd freak out and say it was too much," I said.

"Maybe she's just getting used to the Cullen ways," he said.

"Maybe," I said as she came and told us dinner was ready.

She served everyone and then sat down next to me.

Aro offered a blessing over the food and I held her hand in mine.

We ate quietly and talking about how delicious the food was.

I fed Bailey her dinner and she didn't spit it out.

After dinner, Bella took Bailey up to bed and then came down just as Aro and Renata were leaving.

"We'll talk soon, Edward. Don't forget that we have meetings on the 31st. We can beef up security here," he said softly.

I nodded and hugged him.

"Bella, dinner was amazing. I loved every bite of it, and thank you for the leftovers. You do have some for the two of you, right?" he asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Yes, I made plenty. Thank you for everything, Aro."

"Your welcome, dear."

Renata hugged us both and then they went out the door.

I locked up and turned to Bella.

"Baby, don't worry about anything. It will be fine," I said as I pulled her upstairs with me.

"I will try. I just don't want anything to happen to any of us. I can't lose you," she said as we walked into our room.

"You won't, baby," I said as I unzipped her dress and watched it fall off her body.

I laid her out on the bed and quickly pulled off my clothes.

I crawled up the bed and I nudged her legs apart and settled between them.

"I love you, baby. I'll keep you safe," I said as I gently slipped inside her warmth.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I gently moved inside her.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good."

"Mmm... Edward... so deep," she panted against me.

We moved against each other, holding onto each other and kissing softly.

Every thrust I made, she met.

There was no hurry, just slow and gentle.

I wanted her to know how much I loved her and I told her with my words and with my body.

I picked up my pace as I felt her walls clenching around me.

"Fuck... Edward.. so close," she said as she moved her hand between us and stroked her clit.

"Yes, baby... that's it," I said as I stilled above her and came roaring her name.

"Edward, fuck baby," she said as she let go and came shuddering around me.

I held her as we came down, whispering my love to her.

"I love you, baby. I swear I'll keep you and our children safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too. I believe that you'll do the best that you can."

She yawned as I shifted us to our sides and wrapped her in my arms.

"Sleep love, I have you."

"Thank you for loving me so much," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"Your welcome," I said as I kissed her forehead and held her to me.

No matter what happens in the next few days, I'll do my best to keep her safe.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

BPOV

The days leading up to New Years Eve were spent doing things together as a family.

We went shopping, we took the new car out for a drive and we had dinner at Emmett's.

Edward did a lot of work from home and of course we enjoyed some fun times in the bedroom.

I woke up to him kissing down my shoulder as he gently brushed his fingers over my nipple.

"Mmm... Edward," I murmured. "I like when you wake me up like this."

"I love being able to wake you up this way, love."

I pulled him down to me and crushed my lips to his.

Our tongues slid against each others easily as my hands pulled at the back of his hair.

I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs.

He pushed in all the way and I had trouble focusing my thoughts - he felt so good.

I wrapped my arms around his back and held him close to me.

He pushed in slow and deep - his strokes even.

We moved as one and I could feel how much he didn't want to leave our bed.

There was nothing hurried about this, even though he had to be somewhere.

My orgasm built slowly inside me - his every thrust bringing me a little closer.

"Edward," I murmured as he pushed in a bit harder.

I could tell he was getting close as he began thrusting erratically.

"Bella, fuck you feel so good around me," he said against my ear.

I reached between us and took his nipple in my fingers giving it a twist.

"Fuck," he roared as he came hard inside me.

The force of him coming pushed me over the edge and my walls clamped onto him, milking him further.

"Oh god, Edward, fuck..." I yelled as I held onto his shoulders trembling against him.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as we held on to each other.

I sniffled and Edward pulled away and looked at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Baby, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just really emotional. I'm fine," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Just checking, baby, I always worry that I'll hurt you."

"I know, and I love you for it. You always take such good care of me."

"I love you so much, baby. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and our family. I would die trying to keep you and our children safe," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I know you would - I just hope you never have to."

"I hope I don't either, I want to live a long, _**kiss, **_happy,_** kiss**_, life with you,_** kiss**_, Mrs. Cullen," he said with another kiss to my lips.

"Do you really have to go?" I said as I felt him getting hard inside me.

I flipped him over and straddled him.

"Y..yes," he said as I rolled my hips over him.

"Bummer. It's a shame that you're so hard and so ready. I guess I should just let you up then," I said in a teasing voice.

I started to get off him as his hand gripped my hips.

"I didn't say I had to go now," he said as he thrusted up into me.

I placed my hands on his chest and moved over him.

I pushed myself on him hard and fast, needing to feel every inch of him.

His hands held my hips, helping me move over him.

Every thrust I made, he met as he lifted his hips off of the bed.

"Fuck Edward," I said as I leaned down and kissed his lips.

I sat up and grabbed the headboard as I bounced on him hard and fast.

"Yes, Bella. That's it baby, ride me. So good," he panted as he thrusted up into me.

His words spurred me on as I moved faster, pure raw need coursed through me.

I could feel my walls clenching and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came.

"Are you close, baby?" I asked as I moved over him.

"Y..yes," he hissed out as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

I continued to bounce in his lap until I felt the coil snap and I shuddered around him.

"Edward, fuck," I shouted as the my orgasm rocked through me and as I came wetness squirted around him and ran between us.

"Yes... fuck baby," he roared as he came in hot pulsating streams inside me.

His arms held me to him as I leaned limply in his arms.

He kissed my lips, cheeks, eyelids and then my lips again, all the while whispering his love to me.

"It's okay," he whispered.

I trembled in his arms as he held me.

I felt him slip out of me as I held onto him.

"I love you with all my heart," I whispered against him.

"As do I, love. You are my heart. Without you I am nothing but an empty shell, you and our children are my life," he said as he placed his hand on my belly.

We held each other and until he had to get up to get ready.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I said as he was pulling on his shirt.

"Me too, love. Trust me, I'd rather stay here and spend time with you and Bailey. But we have tonight, since Bailey is staying with mom and dad, and I get to fuck my wife to bring in the new year," he said with a smirk.

"Mmm... sounds like a plan," I said as I got up and put on some clothes.

"Aww.. you didn't have to put anything on. I love looking at your naked body as I get dressed."

"You're so bad," I said as I slapped his ass.

"Yeah but you love me," he said with a smirk.

"That I do," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me as he pulled me with him to go get Bailey.

We got her dressed together and then walked downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

We just had cereal and toast as we fed Bailey her oatmeal and fruit.

As we finished eating, he looked up at the clock and said he had to go.

He leaned in and kissed Bailey on the cheek.

"I love you, baby girl, I'll see you later," he said as he took my hand and led me to the door.

He put on his coat and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, Bella and I can't wait to come home to you. Maybe we'll pull out the handcuffs and the chocolate body paint. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I said as I leaned up to kiss his lips.

What started out as a small, gentle kiss turned into a toe curling passionate kiss as he pressed my back against the door.

My hands slipped into his hair securing him to me.

I pulled away to catch my breath as his lips moved to my neck, where he nipped and sucked at my collarbone.

"Fuck, I don't want to leave you. I want to fuck you so hard that you feel me all day," he growled against my ear.

"I know, I don't want you to go either. But the quicker you go, the faster you get back."

"True," he said with a pout.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too, baby. See you later," he said as he went out the door.

I watched as he walked down the driveway to his Mercedes and he got inside, with a wave he drove away.

I closed the door and not a few minutes later, Seth and another guy came in with him.

I didn't know him and I was a little cautious.

"Hey Seth, who's this?" I asked.

"His name is Brady, he just started working with us about two weeks ago," Seth said as he walked in the kitchen.

I followed behind them, I didn't feel comfortable with him. I don't know why.

Maybe its just because he's new. I don't know everyone that works for Edward.

"He's going to be outside while I get to hang out with you. He has orders from Edward and Emmett.

So no worries," he said as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Okay," I said. "It's nice to meet you, Brady."

"Likewise, Ma'am," he said.

"You can call me Bella," I said lifting up Bailey and taking her to her play mat.

He nodded as he went outside, after looking around the house, which I found odd but figured he was just admiring everything.

I sat down and opened the book that Edward gave me for Christmas.

I'm not sure that I wanted to change how our house looked. I like the way it's decorated.

The morning dragged on as I looked at the book, and then cleaned the kitchen.

Seth played with Bailey as I fixed lunch for all of us.

I just reheated the manicotti and bread.

The phone rang as we were sitting down to lunch and I got up to answer it.

Edward was on the line when I picked up and I asked Seth to keep an eye on Bailey and stepped out of the kitchen to speak to him.

"_How's it going, baby?" _he asked.

"Okay," I told him.

_"I can tell something's bothering you. What's up?"_

"I don't like this Brady kid," I told him.

"_His record is clean babe, and I've talked to him, he seems like a good kid."_

"Okay, maybe its just my nerves," I said softly.

"_Has he done anything that made you uncomfortable?"_

"No.. not really. Just looked around at the room," I said.

_"Baby, it's his job to look around and assess threats."_

"Okay. It's just me, don't worry about it."

_"Baby, I'm glad you felt you could tell me your concerns. I love you and miss you so much. I should be there around five or so," _he said with a sigh.

"I love you too and can't wait to see. I have everything ready for later," I said seductively.

_"Okay bye, love."_

"Bye," I said quietly as I hung up.

I walked back to the kitchen to finish eating, still not feeling completely comfortable.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just Edward checking up on things."

"Okay. You just seem off."

"How well do you know Brady?" I asked.

"Not super well but he seems like a good guy. Why? What's up?

"I just don't trust him. Something feels off about him," I said as I wiped off Bailey's face.

"I'll keep an eye on him, okay?" he said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Thanks," I said as I lifted Bailey up into my arms. "I'm going to put her down for her nap."

Once up in Bailey's room, I sat down in her rocking chair and rocked her to sleep as I sang sweetly to her.

She was nearly asleep as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She was such a sweet baby, and looked so much like Edward. Even though he'd argue and say she looks like me.

I was hoping that we'd have a boy this time.

But truly I'd be happy with either one, just as long as it was healthy.

I looked down at Bailey and she was asleep with her little fist in her mouth.

I carried her to her crib and laid her down.

She squirmed for a few minutes as she got comfortable.

I rubbed small circles on her back until she settled down.

I stood there looking at my sweet girl as she slept and I hoped that everything would be okay.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I had.

I just stood there looking at my baby girl when gunfire rang out.

My heart dropped and I didn't know what I should do, but I had to see what was happening.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs. Before I was even all the way down the stairs I could see Seth lying on the floor, his hand clutched to his side - blood seeping between his fingers.

I patted my pocket in search of my phone, but I remembered laying it down on the kitchen table.

When I got to Seth's side he was mumbling something but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Aww, is your little boy toy hurt?" I recognized Renee's voice and turned to see her smiling in the kitchen doorway, Brady standing behind her.

"You!" I shouted, glaring past Renee to Brady.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can get men to do with a little head."

"Hold her, Brady," Renee ordered.

Before I could move from Seth, Brady had me by the arms in a tight grip.

Renee walked right up to me till we're face to face.

"You and your bastard husband killed my son and I'm going to take your daughter from you."

"No! Don't kill her! Please!" I told her struggling against Brady's grip.

Renee laughed in my face.

"I'm going to do something worse. I'm going to raise her myself and teach her to hate every Cullen and tell her that you never loved her and couldn't wait to be rid of her."

She slapped me hard across the face and turned and started making her way up the stairs.

I have to get to Bailey or die trying. I won't let her go without a fight.

I thought of some of the self defense tactics that Edward and Emmett taught me and I slammed my head back as hard as I could right into Brady's nose.

I heard the crunch and his grip loosened as he screamed and brought his hands to his face.

As soon as I was free I rushed up the stairs after Renee who quickened her pace.

I reached for her hair and pulled her back to me. Her reaction was immediate and she turned toward me landing a punch on my jaw.

It caught me off guard and I lost my balance. Right when I wavered and reached for the railing Renee kicked my legs and I felt myself falling.

My last thoughts were a prayer to keep my babies safe as my head struck the floor and my world went black.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

EPOV

The meeting was finally winding down, as my thoughts drifted to Bella.

I couldn't wait to get home and start our New Years celebration.

Others will be going out to parties, but not me. I'm going home to be with the most beautiful, exquisite woman on the earth.

With Bailey being safely at my parents house, we will be able to be as loud as we want to be and I love it when Bella really let's go.

She did this morning and I can still see her riding me.

I hope that it is always like this between us, and I love watching her fill out as our baby grows inside her.

"Edward," Aro called.

I turned my head towards him.

"The meeting is over. Would you like to go out for drinks with us?" he asked.

"Perhaps another time, uncle - I really want to get home to Bella."

"Okay, Edward. Give her a kiss for me," he said as he turned to one of our associates.

"E 'ancora un sposini, ancora incantato dalla sua bella moglie," he said to the associate. (He's still a newlywed, still enchanted by his beautiful wife.)

They both laughed as I walked away.

I smiled knowing that soon I'd be home with my Bella and for that I was grateful. She was my everything.

I walked to my car pulling my jacket tight around me, and got into my car.

I loved the new car my uncle gave me and what surprised me was Bella's reaction to it.

She didn't get upset with their gift. Maybe she was getting used to our ways.

I decided to stop at the flower shop and bring my beautiful wife some flowers.

I walked inside and decided to get her a bouquet of red roses.

The florist was an overly flirty woman and it irritated me.

I made sure to flash my wedding ring at her as I paid for the flowers.

"Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman to get flowers from you," she said as she ran her fingers over my wrist.

"My wife," I said as I took my credit card back from her.

She just looked at me.

I took the flowers and left the store.

I hated how women felt the need to throw themselves at me, wherever I went.

Can't they not see the ring on my finger?

I'm committed to my wife, is that a freaking new concept anymore.

Once inside the car, I pulled out my phone and called home.

The phone did nothing but ring.

I didn't like that she wasn't answering her phone but I tried not to worry, maybe her hands were full with Bailey.

I drove home a bit faster, I needed to know that everything was okay.

I quickly dialed Seth's phone, it rang and rang - what the fuck was going on?

Various thoughts ran through my mind. Maybe he was busy doing something, or he didn't charge his phone. Maybe .. maybe I don't know.

I pushed my car faster - eager to get home.

I pulled into the driveway quickly - from the outside nothing looked wrong.

I grabbed the flowers and rushed inside.

When I opened the door the flowers dropped from my hand and a wave of nausea came over me.

Seth was laying shot in the middle of the floor, but beyond him at the bottom of the stairs was Bella.

I lurched forward toward her - thinking the worst - my heart shattering in a million pieces.

I fell to my knees at her side, gathering her in my arms. She had a red mark across her face and there was blood coming from a cut on her head.

"Bella, baby," I said as I stroked her cheek, while looking over her.

I didn't notice any blood coming from anywhere else.

Where the fuck were the other guards? Something felt off as I whipped out my phone.

I dialed Carlisle first and told him to get here, now.

Then I called Emmett and told him I needed him.

Lastly, I called Aro and told him that something happened to Bella and Seth.

He said he'd be right here.

I clutched Bella's limp body to me, letting my tears fall in her hair. She has to be okay - she had to - how can I live without her?

I was vaguely aware of my dad and Emmett coming in.

Dad went to Seth first and is in full doctor mode. Emmett, I know was going to check the perimeter.

Emmett came in a few minutes later holding up Felix.

Felix was holding his head and his face fell as he saw Bella's lifeless in my arms.

"Boss," he said. "There were too many of them, they.. overpowered me. I'm sorry I let you down," he said.

"Who?"

"I tried to stop them... but they.. she took Bailey," he said as he dropped his head into his hands.

Everything in me stopped as I let out a cry of anguish and rage. My Bailey! Someone has my Bailey!

Who?" I screamed at Felix. "Who did this?"

"Bella's mother and some guys from the rez."

I could feel the rage going through my body, as Emmett came and knelt next to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, bro. Focus on Bella," he said as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

I took some calming breaths as I looked down at her in my arms.

"What is that?" I asked as my dad came over to Bella.

He checked over her as I moved the hair from her face.

"It's a message for you," Emmett said.

"What does it say?" I asked as Bella stirred in my arms.

"It says, now there are two left, but soon one will remain."

"E...Edward...where's Bailey?"

I could barely breath - how could I tell her I failed her and our baby is gone.

"R..renee, Brady. Seth, i..is he... de..ad?" she asked as her breathing picked up. "Oh god... the baby..."

"R...Renee has her," tears of guilt and grief pouring down my face as I spoke.

"Bella, do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"My head hurts," she said.

"Anything other than that?" my father asked.

"No."

"Dad, the baby?" I asked.

"It appears to be fine. There's no evidence of bleeding there, so I'm guessing it will be fine."

I nodded as I helped her sit up against me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I failed you both," I said as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No," she said cupping my face. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep fighting. I lost her - I lost our daughter. I should've have called you, I didn't think. I should've got the gun and stopped her. I'm so sorry, I failed as a mother, I should've protected her."

She crumbled sobbing into my chest.

"Baby, you did everything you could. I don't blame you. But I promise you I'll get her back."

"You should, I could have stopped her by getting my gun, but no I didn't. I let my crazy mother take Bailey," she yelled.

"Calm down, baby. It's not your fault," I said calmly, running my fingers down her back.

I kissed her hair as I looked over at my dad.

"Seth?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. I had to take the bullet out and stitched him up, luckily it didn't hit anything," he said.

I helped Bella up and moved her to the couch.

She clung to me as we saw Bailey's purple hat laying on the couch.

"My.. baby," she said cried against me.

"We'll find her, baby, we will." I wasn't sure if I was talking to her or me - maybe both.

"She's going to raise her to hate us, she told me that. She's going to tell her I wanted to get rid of her and that I ... I never wanted to get rid of Bailey," she cried clutching at my shirt.

"She won't get a chance to do that, baby. I will find her and get her back to us. I know you never wanted to get rid of our sweet girl. She knows how much you love her, baby. Bailey can feel your love."

I held her in my arms, and listened to her sobs.

I wanted to make it better and I knew that nothing I could do right now, would make it better.

I looked up to see Uncle Aro walk in.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked looking around.

"Renee and Brady - they shot Seth, hurt Bella and took Bailey."

"Oh my. Are they okay?" he motioned to Bella and Seth.

"They will be. But I'm going after my daughter as soon as I can," I said.

"No... no, you can't," Bella said clutching my shirt. "She wants to kill you for killing Jacob. I can't lose you too."

She started crying hysterically in my arms.

I didn't know what to do, so I looked to my dad.

"Take her upstairs, son."

I nodded as I stood up and lifted her into my arms.

I carried her up to our bedroom, and went to lay her down on our bed.

I looked over at the nightstand where she had the chocolate body paint laid out and other things.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I laid her down.

"Don't leave me," she said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I have to, baby. I have to get our daughter back," I said.

"Okay," she whispered. "Find her Edward and hurry back to me."

I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her, pouring my love into the kiss.

"I love you, baby. I will come back to you with our daughter," I said as I let her go.

"I love you, too."

"Rest, mom will be here with you as well as Emmett and Felix."

"Who's going with you?" she asked panicked.

"No one. I'm going alone," I said as I walked to the door.

"You can't, please."

"Baby, I'll be fine," I said as I walked out the door.

I heard her say I love you, as she cried.

It killed me to walk away from her, but this is something I had to do alone.

I know the rest of them will try to stop me but I'm going after my daughter alone.

I came down the stairs and went straight to my office.

I grabbed my gun and some extra clips of ammo and then went to the living room.

"Son, what are you doing?" my dad asked.

"I'm going to get my damn daughter," I said as I put my coat on.

"I'm going with you," Emmett said.

"No. I'm going alone. You're staying here with Bella.

"Edward you're not thinking logically, son." Dad said.

"I don't give a fuck about logic. They have my baby girl," I said.

"Take Emmett or Felix with you," he said.

"No, I'm going alone. They need to be here to protect her, in case I don't come back. She'll need

them," I said as I heard a muffled sob from the top of the stairs.

It killed me to walk out the door, but its something I had to do.

I walked to my car and got in and I looked up at the window in our bedroom.

I could see Bella standing by the window, and she looked like she was crying.

I know she heard what I said to my father and Emmett, and it killed me not to run up to her and take her in my arms.

But this is something I need to do.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be on the Rez but I could care less as I sped down the road - I figured Billy Black's place was the most logical place to start looking.

There were a couple cars out front of the house so I knew someone was here.

I couldn't tell if Renee was there or not, but I pulled my gun and made sure that it was loaded.

I parked my car down the road and walked back to the house, hopefully the element of surprise would work for me.

I snuck around to a side door and tried the knob - it was unlocked.

I went in as quietly as I could, gun at the ready point just in case.

As soon as I came in the door someone chop blocked my arm and forced the gun from my grip - they knew I was coming.

"Next time you come on the 'Rez' property you should be smart enough not to drive your own car - we were alerted as soon as you crossed the border," Renee said coming to stand in front of me where I was restrained by my arms.

"Gimme my fucking daughter you stupid bitch!" I shouted struggling against the arms that held me.

"Awwww, you didn't ask nicely," Renee purred, running her finger down my chest.

I shook her hand off of me.

"I don't think Mr. Cullen is going to play nicely, boys. Teach Mr. Cullen what happens to ungrateful guests."

The first blow hit me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

Before I could recover a blow landed square on my jaw.

"Are you ready to play nice?" she asked running her fingers along my jaw.

"Fuck you," I sneered.

The next blow landed right between my eyes and I'm pretty sure it broke my nose.

I could taste the blood in the back of my throat.

When Renee approached me again to touch me I spit a mouthful of blood at her.

"Fuck," Renee shouted. "Give it to him boys."

They continued to hit me until I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Stop," Renee said. "Take him over to the chair, and restrain his arms."

I was pulled over to the chair and pushed into it.

One of the guys pulled my arms around my back and tied them tightly.

As soon as I'm strapped down Renee sauntered over to my chair and straddled my lap while she started kissing up my neck.

I tried to dislodge her from my lap but it was no use.

"Ooh baby, you feel so good," she purred as she looked over her shoulder.

She smiled at me, and then leaned in and kissed me as she moaned rather loudly.

I bit down on her lip and she pulled away from me and slapped my face.

"Did you get all of that, Brady?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he said as he handed her his phone.

She hit replay and showed me the video.

"Oh Edward, I think my daughter is going to love this video of the two of us," she said with a laugh.

"She knows me better than that. Renee you will have to do way better than that for Bella to believe it."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. This video looks pretty convincing."

"Bella knows I wouldn't touch another woman, least of all you."

"Shall we find out? Send it to her Brady," she said.

He sent it to Bella and I prayed that when she saw it, that she would know it was fake.

A few minutes passed with no response and I couldn't help but let a smug chuckle escape me.

Renee scowled at me and nodded her head causing one of her minions to land a hard blow to my ribs.

In the distance I could hear Bailey crying.

"It's okay baby girl - daddy is here," I shouted before another punch hit me in the mouth, splitting my lip.

"Keep it up," Renee ordered before leaving the room.

The blows kept raining down my face and body. I was with it enough to hear that Bailey was no longer crying but I could feel my consciousness fading quickly - I prayed my baby girl would be unharmed as my world faded to black.

My mind wakes before my eyes are open and I can feel a weight on me and a breeze on my chest.

When I felt a touch to my chest my eyes flew open.

Renee was straddling my lap, my shirt unbuttoned and her hand running up and down my chest.

"Get the fuck off me," I yelled, twisting and bucking in my chair, trying to throw her off.

"Oh I like it wild," she exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and grinding on me.

"Aww, you're not even hard - don't know how to be with a real woman," she said kissing up my chest.

"Bella is a thousand times the woman you'll ever be."

Her mouth came to mine and I bit her lip as hard as I could drawing blood!"

She pulled away and slapped my face.

"You'll come around," she said wiping the blood from her mouth.

Hours passed before I saw anyone again. My throat was parched from thirst and my stomach was grumbling painfully.

I missed my Bella and her wonderfully cooking, not to mention other things I missed about her.

Renee eventually showed up again wearing a teddy and holding a glass of water.

"You thirsty, baby? Or maybe hungry?" she asked lowering one of the straps on her teddy.

"Neither," I sneered at her. "Especially not what you're offering me. You disgust me."

"Pity," she said and drank half the glass of water and then sat it a short distance from me.

"We'll see if you feel the same in a couple more hours," she said leaving the room.

I closed my eyes rather than look at that water and I thought of Bailey and Bella.

It was dark before Renee came back, this time she was holding Bailey.

"Say bye-bye to daddy," Renee said, waving Bailey's little hand at me.

She smiled at me and babbled "A - da," her first word - I wanted to cry and call out to her but I wouldn't give Renee that satisfaction.

I smiled back at her - "Daddy loves you, Bailey."

"He says that Bailey but he doesn't mean it - he won't even fuck grandma to save you - not much of a daddy is he?"

"Get away from my daughter you psycho," I yelled struggling as hard as I could but I could feel the lack of food and water and my sore ribs are hindering me.

"Not a great way to say goodbye. This is the last time you'll see her - unless you reconsider."

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

She waved Bailey's hand again and disappeared down the hall.

I let my head hang and a few tears slipped down my face. I have failed my family. I should have brought Em with me and Felix too.

I know that Bella would be going nuts at home since I've been gone nearly two days. Its only a matter of time before someone shows up here, and I hope that Emmett shows up and not Bella.

I know that if she gets it in her head to come here, no one will be able to stop her.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke to the sensation of someone messing with my pants.

I opened my eyes in horror to see Renee on her knees before me, my zipper down and her hand reaching into my boxers.

I struggled with the last bit of my strength but bound too tight - ropes stretched across my chest and my wrists and ankles, holding me to the chair.

Her fingers stroked over my length, and it twitched under her touch.

Dammit! I tried to will my body not to react but I had no choice and my dick began to harden.

"I will have you, Edward. I will fuck you and then I will kill you."

"Fuck you," I said as her hand tightened around me.

"Mmm... baby, that's it," she purred.

"No! Get off of me!"

"Oh I plan to get off on you," she said lowering her mouth to me.

Everything in me recoiled when she popped me in her mouth and sucked hard.

My traitor dick hardened and I couldn't stop the tears that coursed down my face. I didn't want this - I love my wife.

A loud thud and the crack of wood drew Renee's attention and I was so thankful to have her mouth off me.

I looked up the same time as Renee to see Emmett standing in the doorway - Bella right behind him - fire in her eyes and I prayed she could see the pained anguish on my face.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

BPOV

When Edward didn't come home the night after he left I knew something was wrong.

After getting that video of my mother in Edward's lap, I knew that she made it look like Edward was into her. But I know that he wasn't, you could only tell that he was restrained.

Edward would never let someone willing kiss on him.

I tried not to think the worst but it was hard. I spent a long night pacing the floor - jumping at every sound. There was no way I could sleep not knowing if my baby and husband were safe.

I felt alone, even though there were people in the house.

I couldn't lay down in my bed, everything smelled like Edward.

I wandered down the hall to Bailey's room and went inside.

Everything brought tears to my eyes, her crib with her teddy bear and blanket laying there.

How is she sleeping without her favorite blanket?

I picked up the blanket and brought it to my nose, smelling my sweet baby's scent.

I clutched it to my chest as I sank to the floor.

The tears streamed down my face as gut wrenching sobs came from me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was engulfed in the warmth that was Esme.

"Bella, you need to come down and eat something," she said.

I shook my head and held on to her.

"You haven't ate anything since yesterday."

"I'm fine, mom. I need my baby and husband back. What if.. " I couldn't even finish that sentence as the tears overcame me again.

"I know it's hard but think of your new baby, you need to keep your body strong for this baby."

"I know, I'll try and eat a little something."

She helped me up and walked me downstairs, as she led me to a chair, as Renata placed a plate with some pasta and chicken on it in front of me.

Emmett was sitting there also eating a huge plate of food.

I smiled warily at him as he pushed his food around.

I tried eating but my stomach was in knots.

I knew Edward would want me safe but I just couldn't sit here and do nothing - I had to find him and Bailey.

I ate some of the pasta and it tasted so good.

I knew I should've been eating all along, Edward would be so pissed that I put my health and the health of our baby in jeopardy.

I was just so distraught over him not coming back and my baby being gone that I didn't care about doing what I should do.

I looked over at Emmett and he started to eat also.

"Emmett, have you heard anything?" I asked.

"Not yet, but Seth said he was calling around and he'll let us know if he finds out where he is and then I'm going in to get them both," he said as he took a bite of bread.

"I'm going too."

"Hell to the no, Bella. Edward would kick my ass if I brought you anywhere near that bitch."

"Too fucking bad, I'm going and that's final. Edward can bitch all he wants," I said as I ate a bit more.

"Fine, but when he gets pissed at me I'm telling him it was all your idea."

"Fine by me. I can deal with him," I said.

"I know you can," he said with a smirk.

As we were sitting there, Seth came in slowly.

"You shouldn't be up," Esme scolded him.

"I know, but I needed to tell you guys, my mom called me and told me where they are," he said as he sat down.

"Where are they?" I asked as I dropped my fork.

"They are at Billy's. My mom saw Renee carrying in Bailey the other day and she saw Edward's car down the road."

"When are we going?" I asked looking to Emmett.

"Whoa, little B. I'm not sure about this. I think you should stay here," he said as he stood up.

"Fuck no. I'm going to get my baby and my husband and if you're not going with me. I'll fucking go myself," I said as I stomped off towards Edward's office to get my gun.

No fucking way am I going to stay home like a pitiful little wife. No man was going stop me from taking care of my fucking family.

I threw open the office door letting it slam against the wall.

"Fuck," I shouted.

I guess I will have to redecorate this wall.

I stomped to the desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out my gun. I grabbed the clip and put it in.

I took an extra clip just in case.

I went back to the living room and grabbed my leather jacket that Alice got me and I put the extra clip in the inside pocket as I slipped the gun into the other one.

"Shit, she means business."

"Are you coming or not? I can do this myself," I said as I looked at them.

"Badass," Seth said.

"Fucking hell, Edward would kill me if I let you leave without me," Emmett said as he grabbed his coat.

"He's going to fucking kill you if you let her go," mom said.

"Language, mom," we both said.

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat them... join them."

We all laughed.

"Be safe, Bella and kick some ass," Renata said.

I nodded and we went out the door.

Emmett helped me to the car, making sure I didn't slip on the ice.

Once in the car, he drove quickly but safely to the rez.

My nerves were kicking in and I was a little afraid of what I'd find when we got there.

But I didn't let Emmett know that I was afraid.

The sun was almost down when we crossed onto the Rez, hopefully that would keep our presence somewhat of a surprise.

Emmett turned the headlights off and drove by the light of the rising moon.

When we found Billy's house Emmett proceeded slowly to dull the sound of our tires.

Emmett motioned for me to follow him as he crept towards the house - gun at the ready.

I pulled my gun, and held it steady in my hand.

As we approached the house the sound of an angry shout reached my ears - it was Edward.

"No! Get off of me!" I heard Edward yell and my heart raced thinking what must be happening to him but at least he's still alive.

Emmett and I hurried to the door and Emmett held up a hand for me to stop.

"I'll kick the door in, have your gun ready," he whispered.

Emmett pulled back his leg and the door groaned and split from the force of his kick.

I had my gun aimed at the door as soon as it broke I saw figures inside.

The bright light from inside blinded me for a moment but when I could see again my heart stopped at the scene before me.

Renee's lips were just leaving Edward's dick as the dust settled from the busted door.

Renee turned toward us, wiping her mouth with a smug grin on her face.

Edward's eyes snapped up as well and I could see the pain, humiliation and sorrow in them.

His face was bruised and bloodied - what has she done to my beautiful man?

"Enjoying the show? Your husband is quite the lover," Renee said rising from her knees.

"Liar!" Edward croaked out - his voice sounded dry and cracked.

"Emmett get that whore away from my husband."

Emmett grabbed Renee by the arm - forcing her to the couch and then he went to help Edward while I had my gun pointed right at Renee.

"Bella, don't listen to him. Men lie. He was such an attentive lover. Mmm.. he knows how to use his tongue. He surely knows how to eat pussy," she said as I held my gun tightly.

"My husband doesn't lie to me and you've never done anything but lie to me my whole life," I said taking a step closer to her.

"Look at him, Bella. His dick is erect. He's fucking turned on by me. My mouth was on his dick."

"Yeah tied up and beaten - I know he didn't have a choice I heard him yell at you to get off him. You are nothing more than a kidnapper and rapist not to mention the shittiest mother that ever walked the earth."

I could see Emmett cutting Edward's hands free first and then Edward tucked his now limp dick back in his pants before Emmett cut the ropes binding his chest to the chair.

Edward slumped forward into Emmett and I could see how weak he was and it made me enraged.

Emmett cut the rope from Edward's feet and helped him stand - he doesn't even look like my strong husband - he has been beaten bad I know he'll need to see Carlisle.

"Why?" I asked anger surging through me as I pressed the gun to Renee's chest.

"You don't have the guts," she sneered at me.

"Don't bet on it," I told her as I pulled back the hammer on my gun.

"Your wretched husband killed my son - my pride and joy."

I tried not to let her words affect me - I knew she never loved me but it still hurt. She obviously was capable of maternal affection - just not for me.

"Jacob deserved what he got - he was a kidnapper and a wanna be rapist, guess we know where he got that."

I could see Emmett and Edward going down the hall - I know they must be going for Bailey.

"What do you know about it - you were nothing more than a lousy drunken mistake - I should have aborted you when I had the chance."

Everything in me felt cold and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I looked at Renee, seeing her smug, sneering smile. I looked down the hallway to see that Edward had Bailey in his arms as Emmett supported him.

The physical pain evident on Edward's face as was the joy of holding our daughter. Seeing them together I made the decision - I wanted my family safe - forever.

I looked back to Renee and I could see that she saw the decision in her eyes and there was a moment of fear before I pulled the trigger.

The world moved back to regular speed and I looked at what I had done. Renee's lifeless body slumped on the couch, a blood spot blooming across her chest.

I felt no remorse - I felt nothing.

I looked up at Edward and blinked as I saw black spots in front of my eyes and then everything faded to black.

I awoke sometime later in the backseat of a car, my head was laying in Edward's lap.

"Bailey," I said trying to sit up.

"Don't move baby. She's with mom and dad in the car in front of us," he said his voice barely a whisper.

I looked up at Edward's cut, bruised face and there were so many things I wanted to say to him but I didn't know how - I kept seeing Renee's lips on him.

His arm was gently over me - his fingers twitching slightly - he seemed nervous.

"I...um...what...what will happen to Renee's body?"

"Felix and his crew will take care of it."

His voice sounded so flat and defeated - it pained me to hear it.

I looked back up at his face and his lips were trembling - he was trying so hard to keep it together.

I sat up completely and reached my hand gently to his bruised face.

He drew in a ragged breath when my skin touched his and nuzzled his cheek into my palm.

His eyes met mine and they were tortured. I could see he was waiting for me to say something - waiting to see if I was still his.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

I knew I loved him, I could say the words. But I don't know if I can act on those words.

I knew that he needed to feel me, to know that I was here for him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, it was matted with dried blood.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured over and over again. "I thought I lost you."

"Shhh...shhh, I'm here - you haven't lost me."

He continued to sob against my shoulder as I ran my hand up and down his back.

I know he feels horrible about what happened and I know in time it won't bother me but I don't know how to start.

I caught Emmett's eye in the rear view mirror - his eyes were looking red too - it must be hard on him to see his brother like this.

We pulled up to Carlisle's and Emmett got out to help Edward from the car.

I started to get out but Edward told him to carry me inside.

I started to protest but the look on Edward's face stopped me.

Emmett scooped me up into his arms as Carlisle came and helped him to the door as Esme carried Bailey.

Once inside Carlisle helped Edward onto the couch and Emmett deposited me next to him - Esme sat in a chair with Bailey across from us.

I looked over at Bailey and she looked okay, maybe a little tired but I'm sure that was from not having her favorite blanket with her.

I hoped that that vile woman didn't do anything to my baby.

I was vaguely aware of my fists clenching in my lap and I felt fingers on my wrist, it felt weird-all I kept seeing in my mind was Renee's hands on him.

I knew he felt the weirdness too and he started to move his hand away but I stopped him.

I slid my hand over his and gave it a squeeze - we had a lot to work through.

Carlisle was kneeling by Edward trying to check out his injuries.

"No, dad check Bella first - she fainted. Make sure she's fine."

"Edward, you need-"

"Please just do it," he said with an edge to his voice.

"Okay," I whispered.

Carlisle slid in front of me and checked my pulse and looked in my eyes.

"Any headache or dizziness?"

"No, I feel okay," I told him. "I think I was just overwhelmed."

I hated having any attention on me, I wasn't the one who was hurt.

"I think you're okay, no sign of a concussion," Carlisle said.

Carlisle shifted his attention to Edward and I needed to do something useful.

I got up from the couch as Carlisle started checking Edward.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I couldn't bring myself to look at him right now - I knew I would see hurt on his face.

I went to the kitchen to get Edward something to eat and drink.

I could see how dry his lips were and I could hear his stomach growling when my head was in his lap.

I heated up some soup and put some crackers on the plate.

I put it on a tray with a bottle of water and some Iced tea.

I carried it out to the living room and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Your welcome," I said as I reached for Bailey, and then sat down next to Edward.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He has a lot of cuts and bruises, a broken nose, a couple of cracked ribs, some rope burn on his wrists and he's really dehydrated. I want you all to stay here tonight so I can set him up on a saline drip and set his nose and wrap his ribs."

Edward sat quietly through all this - not protesting or even seeming like he heard.

Esme was watching him and I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was - this isn't our Edward.

Will he be back in time or is this the new normal?

"Baby, you need to eat or at least drink something," I said as I held out the bottle of water to him.

He grabbed the water bottle from me and our fingers brushed each other.

Electricity like when we first met passed between us and it was shocking, making me gasp and pull my hand back.

Edward's eyes darkened just a little as he pulled the water bottle to him.

"Wow, did you feel that too?"

He nodded slightly and smiled as he took a big drink of the water.

Bailey shifted in my lap trying to reach Edward, but Carlisle needed to check her over.

Carlisle checked Bailey over and he said that she was well taken care of.

I was grateful for that.

I looked over at Edward and noticed that his hands were shaking as he tried to eat.

I reached over and took the spoon from his hands, I know he wouldn't like it but he needed me now.

"I'm not infirm," he said.

"Just eat," I ordered offering him a bite.

He took the food and I could see he was grateful.

I continued to feed him until he said he had enough.

Bailey reached for him and I sat her in his lap as I took his bowl to the kitchen.

I can't help the feeling that we were so far apart now, and I don't know how to bridge the gap.

I stood in the doorway and watched him hold Bailey against his chest, and I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. He's fine, they're fine," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm not sure, we seem miles apart," I said as I wiped my tears.

"Be patient, sweetheart - he's been through a horribly traumatic experience. You showing him that he still matters to you and you still love him will go a long way in helping him."

I nodded and walked back to him.

"Let's go upstairs," I said softly as I extended my hand to him.

He got up with the help of Carlisle who came upstairs with us, since he needed to set his nose and set up the saline drip.

Once we got into our room, I went to get Bailey ready, I gave her a quick bath and then got her changed.

I went to lay her down in her crib and went back to our room.

Edward was laying in the bed, Carlisle already finished what he needed to do.

"Do you need anything?" I asked as I went to get my pj's.

"No," he said quietly.

I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom.

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror and watching as the tears fell from my eyes.

I hated that my so called mother caused the distance between me and Edward.

Will we ever get back to where we were?

We can barely look at each other, let alone touch each other.

I quickly took a shower and got into my pj's, maybe he'd be asleep when I went in there.

I opened the door quietly and looked at him, he wasn't asleep.

I walked slowly to the bed and sat down, not knowing if I should lay next to him or not.

Edward pulled the covers back, "Can I just hold you? I'll understand if you don't want me to touch you any more."

Oh my god is that what he thinks? That I don't want him to to touch me? I long for his touch - I just can't erase what I saw from my brain.

I slid into bed next to him and felt his fingertips just barely brush my skin and he sucked in a ragged breath.

I slid my fingers over his - our hands trembling as they met.

I wiggled closer to him, my back just barely brushing his front as we lay on our sides.

His hand moved up my arm lightly and around me coming to rest on my stomach.

His fingers trembled against me and I slid my hand over his, hoping to reassure him.

I could feel his breath against my hair - ragged and fast like he was trying to keep himself together.

He pulled me tighter to him, "I thought I would never see you again," he said hoarsely.

I tightened my grip on his hand and let him keep talking.

"She...she said she was going to kill me after...after-" and he couldn't finish, his voice choking in a sob as he held me even closer.

It broke my heart to hear him cry like that.

I turned in his arms and pulled his head down to my chest.

"I tried to stop her - I tried...I...I never wanted it. I hope you believe that."

"I do, baby, I do," I said as I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry - I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I love you, Edward always. You didn't do anything wrong, it was her. There's nothing to forgive," I said softly.

I moved the hair out of his eyes as I looked into his glistening green eyes.

I brushed the tears from his eyes and waited until his gaze met mine.

"I love you, Edward - nothing will change that."

I slowly leaned in as pressed my lips to his, I whispered I love you again as I pulled away.

He moved so that I could lay my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that both him and Bailey were back where they belonged.

Before I fell asleep I heard him tell me how much he loved me and how hard he will work to prove that to me.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

EPOV

It's been almost a week since everything happened and I feel like a stranger in my life.

No matter how many showers I took I can't get the feel of that woman off me and it made my skin crawl.

Everyone kept looking at me with sympathy and I hated it - especially when Bella did it.

I want her to look at me again like her knight in shining armor, but how can she? I failed her - I failed us.

I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her until we're both breathless, but I don't feel worthy of her - I feel tainted. Everytime I close my eyes I see that woman and what she did to me.

Bella was sweet, caring and attentive, but I could see on her face that the memory of what she saw still bothers her.

I walked into our room and I heard the shower running in the bathroom, and I so wanted to slip in the shower with her but I couldn't do that.

We have barely even kissed, let alone touch each other.

She walked into our room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

I felt the fire of desire course through me at the sight of my nearly naked wife.

Every inch of me wanted her but I just couldn't do it - I couldn't shake this feeling of unworthiness.

Bella's eyes met mine when she came in and she smiled at me.

Her body was changing with this pregnancy and I couldn't enjoy it, because of how I felt.

She walked past me to our closet, sighing loudly.

"Guess I don't turn you on any more," I heard her mumble.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I didn't think you heard me," she said.

"Kinda hard to miss when you're talking out loud. You do by the way - if you care to know."

"You could've fooled me," she said as she slipped a shirt on.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do? I don't exactly see you trying to rip my clothes off."

"You look at me like I'm causing you physical pain, so why the hell would I try," she shouted.

"You are -" and my voice cracked and I couldn't stop the tears that formed in my eyes.

"What!" she said, whirling to look at me. She stopped when she saw my face and I could see that her shoulders slumped and she looked as defeated as I felt.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and rested my head in my hands.

"Bella - I want you every minute of every day, but I just can't...I can't."

I felt the bed move as she sat down too.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm tainted - not worthy of you," my voice was barely a whisper now.

"Your not. You didn't do anything. I know you didn't want that and I'm not upset with you."

"I should have listened to my father - I never should have gone there alone."

"You wanted to get our daughter, you wanted to be the hero. My knight in shining armor," she said she laid her hand on my arm.

"I still want to be those things for you - I'm just not sure I know how anymore."

"You are those things, Edward."

"You don't look at me like I am," I said.

"I'm just afraid you don't see me the same way anymore, since I killed my mother with no remorse," she said as she looked down at her hands.

"I thought you were amazing - you fought for us when I couldn't."

"I was scared as hell, baby. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. My hand was shaking so badly from seeing her with her lips on you. I just wanted to kill her then. Truth be told I wanted to shoot her more than once."

"You didn't look scared, love. You looked fucking hot, in your leather jacket and holding your gun," I said with a smirk.

She smiled up at me and all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I was afraid that she would pull away.

Bella leaned towards me and to my surprise pressed her lips to mine.

I was hesitant at first, but as she ran her tongue over my bottom lip. I opened mine to her and she slipped her tongue inside my mouth.

My mind was stunned over what was happening but my body was screaming yes. I slowly moved my hand to her waist hoping she didn't stop me.

She moaned when my fingers touched her and I gripped her more tightly, moving her closer to me.

Her hand moved up my chest and every inch of me felt a flame. I wanted her so much.

"Touch me," she said taking my hand and moving it up her to her breast.

Slowly I moved my fingers over her nipple and I felt it harden under my touch.

We both moaned at the contact and I rubbed a little harder.

Her tongue slid harder over mine -I could feel her desire in this kiss.

Her hand began to slide down my front and it felt like heaven until she grazed her fingertips over my hardening cock - then the image of Renee forcing herself on me flashed in my mind and I reached for Bella's hand stopping her.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked pulling her mouth from mine.

"Flashback. I'm so sorry, I messed this moment up."

"You didn't. It's okay," she said as she moved her hand up my side.

I leaned in and crushed my lips to hers.

I didn't want to lose the connection we were having.

I loved being able to kiss her again and hopefully in time I won't freak out when she comes close to touching my dick.

I pulled my lips slowly from hers and her hand came up to cup my cheek.

"Don't push yourself - it will take time. I'm not going anywhere - I love you."

"I love you, Bella. I want you so badly, please believe me. You turn me on so fucking much, baby. My dick is straining in my pants for you. I feel so fucking useless, I can't even fuck my wife."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself - I do understand."

I smiled at her - what did I ever do to deserve such an incredible woman?

"What are you going to do today while I'm at Alice's shower?" she asked as she ran her fingers along my stubble covered jaw.

"I'm going to shave for sure, and then I think I'm going to talk to my dad," I said looking up at her.

"What are you going to talk to Carlisle about?"

"I want to fix my head - maybe my dad will have suggestions."

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked holding my face in her hands.

"The truth," I tell her looking down at my hands.

"Oh."

"Baby, I want to be able to make love to you again, to feel your hands on me without freaking out. I miss being inside you, and I want to be able to make you scream my name again," I said as I kissed her lips.

She nodded as I pulled away.

"If it takes talking to my dad, I'll do it gladly."

"Just tell me what you need - if there are certain things I can do...or not do. I want to be a help to you."

"You are helping by just being here, and by kissing me. Definitely kissing. You've shown me so much love this passed week. It's me, baby. I have the problem not you. You do so much for me."

"Definitely kissing," she murmured as she pressed her lips to mine.

It wasn't long before the gentle kiss turned heated and I laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

I slowly moved my lips down her neck, kissing and nipping as I slipped my fingers to the buttons on her shirt.

I unbuttoned them as her hands were in my hair.

"Mmm.. Edward," she moaned as I kissed her skin.

I moved my lips down between her breasts, kissing and licking her skin there, as I pulled down the cups of her bra.

I moved my lips over her hard nipple and sucked it into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the hardened peak.

She arched into me her fingers tightening in my hair and my dick growing harder.

I moved my mouth to her other nipple, sucking eagerly.

I loved the taste of her skin, it always reminded me of strawberries and vanilla.

I sucked her harder as she moaned loudly and her hips raised to make contact with me.

I let my hand travel down her body until I brushed my fingers against her pussy. She was dripping wet for me and I couldn't resist her and slipped my finger into her soaking folds.

"Oh god, Edward, yes," she moaned as she raised her hips to meet my hand.

I added another finger and pumped in and out as I added my thumb to her clit, rubbing in circles.

She thrusted against my hand as I continued sucking her nipples.

It wouldn't be long before she would be falling apart in my hands.

"Edward, fuck so good. Right there," she panted as I curled one of my fingers inside her.

I repeated my actions again and again until she clenched and her fluids flooded around my fingers.

"Ed...ward," she moaned as she writhed under my touch.

I loved hearing her moan my name.

I slipped my fingers out of her and quickly brought them to my lips. I sucked her wetness from them, reveling in the taste of my sweet wife.

I moaned around my fingers.

No one has ever had this affect on me, my dick was so hard and leaking in my sleep pants.

I held her close to me enjoying the feel of her against her when I felt her hand brush against me.

Her touch was soft and gentle, but when she wrapped her hand around my length I started to panic.

That horrible day flashed through my mind and my skin began to crawl and my stomach knotted and I swear I could feel her on me again.

"Stop - please," I begged.

She pulled back immediately.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to push."

"I want you, Bella so badly. It's just when you touch me I don't see you. I see her and I don't want that," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

I rolled to my side pulling her with me.

"Edward, it's okay. We'll get there. I didn't mean to touch you. I just got carried away."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for wanting to touch me. I'm your fucking husband, you should be able to touch me and not have to worry about it," I said as I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I felt her hands slide up to my shoulders and she gently squeezed them.

"Baby, remember when Jacob took me and once I came back home, and you tried to handcuff me and I freaked out. You were there for me. You helped me through. We will get through this, together," she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You are the best woman there is."

She giggled and I fucking loved the sound of her giggle.

"Edward, you make me the woman I am."

"You were always that woman, I just helped bring it out of you," I said as I ran my fingers over her lips.

"I love you, nothing will change that.

I nodded.

"What time is the shower?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Noon," she said looking up at me.

"It's nearly that now," I said.

"Fuck," she said jumping off the bed to get her pants.

"I'm sorry, that I'm making you late."

"Don't you fucking dare apologize. I loved what we just shared, baby. Alice can go fuck herself. You are more important to me than her shower," she said as she put her clothes on.

I loved when pissed off Bella showed up.

I watched as she finished getting dressed and fixing her hair.

She put a bit of makeup on, even though she didn't need any at all.

"Are you going to be okay with Bailey?" she asked.

"Of course, dad will be here too," I said softly.

"I hope you have a good time, baby." I told her.

"Yeah sure, we are talking about Alice here," she said with a laugh.

"Alright, good point - have a tolerable time and be thankful the shower isn't at the mall."

"True."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Bailey crying in her room and the doorbell.

"I'll get Bailey," I said as she went to the door.

I don't like the awkwardness between us lately, it didn't feel right.

I picked up Bailey from her crib and changed her diaper, at least there was not weirdness with us.

Hopefully my dad would be able to make some suggestions for me.

I came downstairs and Bella was putting her coat on as my dad sat on the couch with my mom.

'Hey Edward, how are you?" my mom said as she got up and hugged me.

"I'm okay."

"We better go, you know how Alice is," she said as she came over and kissed Bailey on her forehead.

"Bye sweet girl, mommy loves you," she said softly.

"Bye...Edward - I'll see you later," Bella said kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Bye baby, I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she walked out the door with my mom.

I went to get Bailey's bottle and then I put her in her swing with her bottle.

I could feel my dad's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

"That seemed tense," he said to me.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Kind of hard not to."

"It's been like this for a week now. I don't know how to fix it," I said as I put my head in my hands.

"What seems to be bothering you, son?"

I swallow hard and turn my back to look out the window, I don't want my dad to see me cry.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened when I was held on the rez."

"Do you have other injuries, Edward?"

"Yeah, but not that you can see, but I could really use your advice."

"Go on, son, I'll help in any way I can."

"Well you know I was restrained the whole time I was there and Renee...she...she forced herself on me."

"How?" he asked and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Blow job. I didn't want it. I tried to resist as much as I could, but I couldn't stop myself from getting hard."

"You know it's not your fault, right? You were sexually assaulted, Edward."

"I know, dad."

"Does Bella know? he asked.

"Yeah, she walked in on it and now every time she touches me I have a flashback of Renee touching me!" I said turning to face him.

"I fucking hate it and I want it to stop! Tell me how to stop it, dad, please!"

My dad heaved a huge sigh and I swear he aged a little before my eyes - I know that couldn't have been easy for him to hear.

"Is it any touch or just a sexual touch?" he asked.

"Just when she touches my dick - then the memory just hits me like a ton of bricks and I swear to God, dad I can feel Renee on me again and it makes me physically ill."

"Have the times Bella touched your dick been times you were in charge or her?"

"She took the initiative to touch me."

"Well I'm sure you don't want to hear this but it is going to take some time - that is just a fact. My suggestion for the next time you are having an intimate moment you should ask her to touch you when you feel ready. You may feel some panic still but that might help - let you feel in control again. It's not a magic solution, it make take several tries, but don't give up - you can do this."

"Dad, I just want to be able to make love to my wife. We usually don't go this long without it, except after Bailey was born."

"I understand, Edward, but there is no magic cure, you will have to work through it, but I think if you are in control of when you're touched I think it will help a lot.

"I'll try anything, dad, I miss her so much," as my voice cracked and I didn't even care that my dad was there - it just hurts so bad that I could barely stand to have my own wife touch me.

"Have you talked to Bella about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is as eager to hear what your advice is as I am and she said she understands and isn't mad at me."

"It's good that you have talked to her too. Have you been able to touch her?"

"Yeah," and I didn't even try to keep the smirk off my face at the thought of this morning.

"What is the smirk for, Edward?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

My dad just broke into a laugh - he didn't really expect an answer to that.

We ordered some pizza and then watched one of the college football games on tv and played with Bailey a bit, it was a good afternoon.

My mom and Bella came back around four and my wife did not look happy.

My parents left right away, claiming to be late for something. Sometimes they both act so weird.

"Hey baby," I said softly.

"Hi, how was your afternoon?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Umm, good. Dad and I had a chance to talk."

"That's good."

"How was your afternoon?"

"Typical Alice," she said as she picked up Bailey and held her to her chest.

"Yep."

"So what did dad have to say?"

"He said I need to be patient and suggested that I be in control - that I ask you to touch me when I feel ready and to keep trying."

"Okay, I think we can do that," she said softly.

Bella got up and carried Bailey upstairs and then she came back down to sit next to me, with her hands in her lap.

I slipped my hand over hers and gave her hand a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling okay."

I let my hand slide up her arm until my palm was cupping her face.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I could feel the desire stir in me.

I leaned in slowly to claim her lips.

Her hand grazed over my biceps as I licked across her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

She opened her mouth to me and I slid my tongue along hers, savoring the taste of her.

She moaned into my mouth as she slid her hand up into my hair.

I pulled my mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck.

She kept her hand in my hair - pulling me further down.

I kiss down further, nipping along her collarbone and moving my fingers to the buttons on her shirt.

I undo the buttons slowly as my desire builds further.

I slipped my fingers into her bra, rolling her nipple in my fingers as I kissed back up to her mouth.

"Yes, Edward," she hissed.

Her hands slid down from my hair to my shoulders gripping tightly.

I pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and moved my hands to her back and popped the clasp of her bra.

I pulled it from her body and watched as her breast fell from their confines.

I groaned out loud at the site of them and my dick was so hard I felt like it would burst from my pants on its own.

I sucked her pert nipple greedily into my mouth as her hands worked the buttons on my shirt.

Her hands smoothed up and down my chest and I wanted her so much I thought I would burst.

"Touch me, Bella, please, I need you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I...I think so. I...I want to try."

Her hand inched down my body and my cock was screaming for her touch.

I could feel her fingers trembling as they slowly moved down the front of my pants.

Once the button was undone, she slid the zipper down.

My heart was racing a bit but still manageable.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as my fingers continued to roll her nipple.

She pushed my pants down as far as she could and then I kicked them off the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she moved her fingers to the waistband of my underwear.

"I...I'm managing - a little nervous but no flashbacks."

"Do you want to continue?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as I felt her fingers brush over the skin above the waistband.

Her fingers slid slowly inside my boxers and gently over my tip.

I froze as everything flashed back and I grabbed ahold of her wrist to stop her.

"I'm sorry, baby I just can't."

She pulls her hand out and sits up, "It's okay."

I can tell she's a bit frustrated, but she covered it well with a smile.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll try harder next time."

"Edward, we knew its going to take time. I just miss you so much and I love you, please don't forget that," she said softly.

We heard Bailey cooing from the baby monitor, and we smiled at each other as we fixed our clothes.

"When did she eat last?"

"Um.. probably about four right before you came in."

"I guess we should get her or she'll be up forever tonight," Bella said as she got up.

I could tell she was disappointed, and I was disappointed in myself.

Why can't I just get over it and enjoy my wife?

We walked upstairs to get Bailey.

I watched her as she picked her up and softly kissed her forehead.

Bailey stretched and opened her eyes.

She looked at Bella and smiled and then her wide eyes turned to me.

"A - da," she squeals out.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Bella asked looking down at Bailey.

"Yeah - she said it the other day...when Renee brought her out to tell me goodbye," my voice dropping off.

"It's okay," she said as she touched my face. "You're here with me and we are all fine."

"Fine, I can't even fucking make love to you, and you say we are fine. I don't call that fucking fine, Bella," I yelled as I stomped off to my office.

I could hear Bailey calling me in her little voice as I went to my office and threw open the door.

It slammed against the wall and I didn't care as I grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured a glass and sat at my desk.

A short while later I heard the front door slam and then I heard a noise outside.

I got up and went to look out the window to see Bella putting Bailey into the car with her diaper bag.

She got in and sped off.

Where the fuck was she going?

What have I done?


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

BPOV

I slammed the car door loudly after pulling Bailey from her carseat in Carlisle and Esme's driveway.

I didn't even stop to knock - just marched straight in the house.

"Bella! Is everything okay?" Esme asked in surprise.

"No. We.. had an argument and I walked out."

"Ok, well sit down and tell us what happened and what we can do to help," Carlisle said coming into the room.

Even though it was embarrassing I explained to them how we were fooling around and how I did what Carlisle suggested and waited for him to ask me to touch him.

"He was doing great until I touched the actual skin of his...ummm penis and then he stopped me."

They nodded.

"I told him I understood and we would keep working, but he exploded, he swore and yelled at me in front of Bailey and then stomped off to his office."

"Bella, I know this is hard on Edward. He's so used to being able to be intimate with you whenever he wanted to, and right now he doesn't have control over that. He's just lashing out at the situation, not at you," Carlisle said.

"I know. It's just so frustrating, for both of us."

"Did anything else happen that could have triggered that response?" Carlisle asked.

I thought back to exactly what was said.

"Bailey said 'da' and Edward said she had said that when Renee had made him say goodbye to her."

"Ah," Carlisle said. "Edward has faced death before but never with being forced to say goodbye to something so precious to him. I'm sure that's affecting him as much as the lack of intimacy."

"I'm such a crappy wife, I didn't even realize that. Now I've gone and made it worse by leaving," I said as I put my face in my hands.

A gesture that I've no doubt picked up from my husband.

"Bella, you aren't a crappy wife - this would be a difficult thing for anyone to deal with," Esme said. "Why don't you leave Bailey with us and try and go talk to Edward."

"Do you think that will help?" I asked.

"Yes, it should. Staying away will only make the hurt feelings grow," Carlisle said. "If you need us just call and one of us will come and talk some sense into him."

He smiled that fatherly smile at me and I wished that my family would've been more like the Cullen's.

"Okay," I said as I got up. "Thanks for offering to watch Bailey."

"It's our pleasure dear, take all the time you need," Esme said.

"Thanks, everything she'll need for overnight is in her bag."

I picked up Bailey and gave her a hug and kiss. "Mommy loves you, sweet girl. I'm going to go talk to daddy and make things better. I love you, baby."

I kissed her forehead and handed her back to Esme.

Carlisle walked me to the door, "Bella, just remember he's the same man you love. He is just lost right now."

I nodded as I walked carefully to my car.

The drive home seemed long - I wasn't exactly sure how to fix it.

I wasn't sure how he'd take me walking out on him.

I pulled into the driveway and sat there for a moment, taking a deep breath.

I finally gathered enough courage to get out of the car and walk to the front door.

When I walked in the house, it was completely silent.

I knew where he would be - in his office drowning in a bottle of scotch.

I walked towards the office door and opened it quietly.

I stepped inside and he was sitting at his desk, the open bottle of scotch beside him, a full glass sitting there.

He had his head down on the desk.

I hoped that he was okay and didn't drink too much.

"Edward," I said softly.

He raised his eyes to mine and they were red rimmed and haunted.

"You came back," he said softly.

"Of course," I told him.

"Where's Bailey?"

"With mom and dad."

"Does that mean you're not staying here?" he asked softly as I walked towards him.

"Baby, she's just staying with them tonight so we can be alone to talk about what happened."

He looked lost for words, so I guess I was going to have to start this.

I walked to the desk and held my hand out.

"I want you to pour that scotch back in the bottle and come upstairs with me."

He did as I asked and then put it back away.

I led him upstairs and told him to sit down on the bed and he did but I remained standing.

"Edward, I understand you are going through a lot right now, but you are not going to talk like that in front of Bailey - ever."

He just blinked at me looking completely stunned.

"I don't know what else to do for you Edward, I'm trying to be supportive and patient, but you can't go getting all pissy when things don't go exactly as you want - we're supposed to be working through this together."

"Don't you think I'm trying. I want to fucking make love to you, but everytime you touch me I see Renee. I don't know how to get over it."

"How that is mine and Bailey's fault?"

"It's not," he said quietly.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself, I'm proud of how you did earlier - I actually touched skin this time. It's progress - focus on that," I told him.

"You...you're proud of me?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I...I don't know. Why did you walk out?" he asked.

"I was upset and didn't want to say something I'd regret."

"I'm sorry I drove you to that," he whispered in a choked voice.

"Edward, I had to walk out, you swore in front of Bailey. I don't want her around when we argue. I grew up that way, I won't have that for my children."

"Our children, not just yours."

"Yes our children, that's what I meant."

"Fine. You could have said something you know - I thought you were leaving for good, I didn't even know what to think."

"You're the one who fucking stomped off to your office," I said as I stood up again.

"I'm tired of being defective. I fucking hate it - I just want to be able to throw you on this bed and fuck you till you're screaming my name."

"Then do it. Take control and fucking do it," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward's eyes were green fire as he rose from the bed stepping in front of me and grabbing my shirt above my crossed arms and pulled, popping the buttons right off my shirt.

His actions forced my arms from my front and he grasped the top of my arms, pulling me to him roughly and crashing his mouth into mine.

He turned us, pushing my shirt off and quickly removing my bra before pushing me back on the bed.

When my back hit the bed he quickly yanked off my jeans and panties all at once.

He stood at the edge of the bed and stripped as I watched - heart beating fast and already breathing hard. I loved it when he was fired up like this.

I could already feel the wetness dripping from between my legs.

I expected him to hover over me and slide in but he doesn't. Instead he grabbed my hips and pulled them up to meet his - slamming himself into me in one move.

"Oh god yes!" I called out arching into him.

It felt so damn good to have him inside me again.

His fingers flexed against my hips, gripping it tighter as he pulled back and slammed into me again.

"Fuck Bella," he shouted.

His face smoldered with fire as all of his muscles flexed as he pounded into me again and again.

"Edward, yes, Edward," I murmured as I gripped the sheets in my hands.

I was so close and I knew he had to be too, it's been over a week since he's had any release.

He moved a hand up my body and he took a hold of my nipple, twisting it hard.

"Fucking come for me now, baby - do it!"

"Fuck, yes Edward, fuck," I yelled as my body clenched around him. My body shuddered and trembled as he continued pumping in and out of me.

"Fuck, Bella," he roared as he stiffened and spilled inside me.

He collapsed forward, his forehead meeting mine and gulping huge lungfuls of air.

I moved my hands to cup his face, "It's okay, baby."

I watched as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I moved my thumbs to wipe his tears away.

"Shh...my love, it's okay. I love you and I'm so proud of you. You took control and we fucked."

He sat up quickly, looking down into my eyes, "Did I hurt you? I was gripping you pretty tight."

"Not at all baby, it felt wonderful."

"Did I leave bruises on your hips?" he said as he leaned over to look.

"I don't think so," I said looking down at my hips.

"I'm glad," he smiled the first real smile in a week.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I leaned up to kiss him.

"I feel like something has been set free - I feel like me again."

"So if I ran my hand along along your dick, it would be okay?" I asked.

"I think so," he said.

"Do you want me to try?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

I slowly moved my hand to his semi-hard dick.

My eyes stayed locked on his as I touched him.

I closed my fingers around him and watched his whole body tense and his breathing picked up.

"Don't stop, please, I'm okay. Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

I continued moving my hand up and down him as he opened his eyes and met mine.

His breathing slowed down and I could see him relax as I moved my hand a little faster and he thrusted up into my hand.

His hand gripped the sheets as he closed his eyes and moaned.

I moved my hand up to the tip and slowly ran my fingers around the ridge, I so wanted to run my tongue over it but I know that would freak him out.

I moved my hand back down a bit faster as he called my name.

"Bella, baby, stop," he said.

I jerked my hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry," I said softly looking down.

"No baby, you didn't do anything, I just want to be inside you when I come," he said as he lifted my chin up.

He nudge my legs apart as he settled between them.

I felt him slowly slip inside me.

He felt so good inside me.

"Baby, is this alright?" he asked.

"God yes," I told him.

His thrusts were slow and even, he wasn't in a hurry.

I wrapped my legs around his back as he pushed in deeper.

I could feel his breath wash over my face as he leaned in to kiss me.

Our mouths hungrily devoured each others as he continued to move inside me.

"Bella, fuck you feel so good."

"Edward," I moaned arching myself up to meet his thrusts.

He picked up his pace as I slid my hands down to his ass, pulling him in even deeper.

His lips moved from mine and nipped and sucked down my neck.

He kissed along my collarbone as he slid his hand down to by breasts, he gently tugged on my hard nipples.

"Ed..ward, fuck," I yelled as he pinched them.

He continued to thrust into me and I could feel him tightening inside me.

"Baby, are you close?" he asked.

"Y...yes, keep going. Yes, right there," I moaned as he pushed in deeper.

I was so close.

"Harder, Edward... fuck, yes," I yelled as my walls clenched around him.

I could feel wetness seeping between us as he continued to thrust until he stilled above me and came hard deep inside me.

"Fuck, Bella," he shouted, his body shuddering as he rolled, pulling me with him.

I laid there with my head on his chest, my fingers moved over the smattering of chest hair that he had.

I could hear his heart beating under my ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfect, baby," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. Our tongues slid against each others.

I pulled away and laid my chin on my hands on his chest, "Can you believe our anniversary is in a month?"

"Wow, I guess it is - I can't believe it's been a year already."

"I know, it's gone fast. You know Valentines is coming up too - I want to plan things this year since you did everything last year - of course then we have our Hawaii trip, you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited baby. You, me and the beaches of Hawaii. You naked, on the beach as I feast upon that pussy of yours. I'd say I'm excited," he said as he kissed my nose.

I liked the sound of that, but I felt kind of sad too since he'd be able to feast on my pussy, but would I ever be able to give him a blowjob without him freaking out.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away.

"What is it, baby?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Just thinking about how I won't be able to give you a blowjob and it makes me kinda sad."

"Maybe we could try once we get to Hawaii, baby. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know, but I don't want you to push yourself if you're not ready for that."

"I will do my best to get there and we can enjoy each other like we did in Italy."

I smiled up as him as I yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little," I said softly.

"We can sleep, its been an emotional day."

"It has been," I said. "I'm so proud of you."

"You're an amazing woman, Bella - I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"You're just as amazing as me and I'm lucky to have you and our children in my life," I said as I pressed my lips to his.

I turned over onto my side and snuggled back against him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He placed his hands on my belly as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for coming home and for being so patient with me," he said softly.

"I love you too, and there's no place I'd rather be. You are my home," I said as the tears slipped down my face.

I placed my hand over his as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I woke up to an empty cold bed.

I sat up and started to get out of bed, but before I could put my feet on the floor Edward came in the door.

"Don't get up, I made breakfast for you," he said.

I smiled up at him as he walked over to the bed.

He sat the tray on the bed as he got in next to me.

"Morning love," he said as he leaned in and captured my lips.

When he pulled away he picked up a fork and poked a bite of scrambled eggs and popped it in my mouth.

"Good?" he asked me.

"Yeah, really good actually," I told him reaching for the fork.

"I got it," he said, forking another bite.

"But you need to eat too," I said as he pushed the fork into my mouth.

"I will, after I see that your fed."

I rolled my eyes at him, I wasn't going to argue with him when he was clearly so set on doing something and I let him feed me bite after bite till I couldn't eat anymore.

When I had eaten my fill Edward ate some breakfast too.

He really did take good care of me and I hoped that I took good care of him too.

"What?" he asked as he took a bite.

"Just thinking about you and how you take such good care of me. I hope that I do the same for you," I said as I place my hand on his cheek.

"Baby, you take such good care of me - probably better than I deserve and I'm so very grateful."

"Edward, you deserve it. You're a good man and I love you so much."

He sat the tray on the floor then he laid us down on the bed.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Bella Cullen. You have given me more than I ever thought I wanted. You are my heart, my life and my love forever. You own me," he said as he pushed his boxers off.

Once he was naked, he gently parted my legs and pushed inside me slowly.

His thrusts were slow and steady as he intertwined our fingers and locked his eyes on mine.

His gaze bored into my soul as he moved our conjoined hands above my head and thrusted deep inside me.

Every thrust caused my breasts to bounce and a moan to escape my lips.

I heard him moan and his breath catch as he continued to move.

"Bella," he murmured above me.

"Mmm... yes," I moaned as I lifted my hips slightly.

His thrusts moved deeper, bringing me closer and closer.

"Harder, Edward. Just a bit," I panted against him.

He moved our hands up to the headboard as he thrusted into me harder.

"I love you so much, Bella - I will never get tired of this," he groaned out and I felt him spill deep inside me.

The force of his release pushed me over the edge and I came shuddering around him.

"Fuck, Edward! I love you so much."

We laid there panting against each other kissing softly.

"I was worried when you didn't come first. I thought I was losing my touch," he said with a laugh.

"Never, baby," I said as I pulled him down to me crushing my lips to his.

Our tongues tangled together as my hands tangled into his hair.

We pulled away breathless, panting against each other.

I can never get enough of him, I need him like air.

"Was this normal? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No baby, there's nothing wrong with you. I need you just as much. I can never get enough of you either, as you can feel I'm already hard again for you."

"I said that all out loud," I said hiding my face against his chest.

"Yeah, you did."

I couldn't help the blush that was on my cheeks.

"Let's go shower so that we can go get our daughter," he said as he pulled me up with him.

Once in the shower we made love again as the water cascaded over our bodies.

We quickly washed each other and then got out and dried off.

I stood watching him as he dried off, I couldn't believe that he was all mine.

I was glad that my Edward was back and we were able to reconnect this way.

As we got dressed I watched him, the smile never left his face.

It was good to see him smiling again and I couldn't wait to go and get Bailey.

Hopefully Emmett wouldn't be there, I'm sure he'd have something embarrassing to say.

Once we were dressed, we walked to the car as he held my hand.

He helped me inside and then he got in taking my hand in his as he drove towards his parents house.

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car to open my door.

We walked to the door holding hands and smiling over at each other with every step we took.

Emmett opened the door as soon as we reached it.

"Well, you certainly both look well fucked."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," Edward said pushing past his brother.

"He's back people," Emmett said loudly.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, as Emmett walked ahead of us announcing it.

It's a wonder he just didn't tell everyone that we fucked.

He truly had no shame.

We walked into the dining room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Bailey.

Emmett was already grabbing a plate and piling food on it as we walked in.

"Hey mom, dad," Edward said with a smile.

"You're looking relaxed this morning, son," Carlisle said with a knowing grin.

"Duh, dad. Fucking all night will do that to a guy," Emmett said around a mouthful of food.

I reached out and slapped the back of his head.

"Damn Bella, you nearly made me fucking choke on my food," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Language Emmett, there is a child in the room," I said as I sat next to Bailey as Edward got us some juice, since we already ate.

"It was a great night - thanks for the advice, dad." Edward said with a smile.

"Not a problem. I'm glad that it worked out. It's good to have the old Edward back," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah it is," we said together.

"Ma, da da," Bailey said as Esme fed her.

"Oh my god! She said, ma," I choked out through the tears coming down my face.

I bent in front of her high chair to plant a kiss on Bailey's cheek.

"Ma, ma.. da, da," she cooed.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

I was so proud of our beautiful baby and I couldn't wait to be a mommy again.

We sat talking as Emmett continued to make jokes, but we didn't let it bother us.

When everyone finished eating, we went to get Bailey ready to go.

As we were walking out, Alice was coming in.

"Hey Bella, the dress you wanted is in your closet and the reservations are all made," she said before Edward heard.

"Thanks," I said.

I shared with Alice that I wanted to plan Valentines Day for Edward this year and she said she'd help in any way she could.

I emailed her the dress I found and she went to get it for me, and then I told her I wanted to stay at the Olympic Fairmont hotel in Seattle.

So she made the reservation for me and the last thing I had to do was get the tickets for the classic music concert I wanted to take him to.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Just Valentines plans, baby. Don't worry," I said as I held Bailey close to me.

We walked hand in hand to the car, talking quietly.

"Do you want to take Bailey to the playland at the mall?" Edward asked as we loaded Bailey into the car.

"Sure, as long as no shopping is involved," I told him.

"I promise you don't have to shop, baby," he said with a wink.

Hmm.. sounds like Edward is up to something, but as long as I don't have to shop, I'm happy.

He drove to the mall as Bailey babbled along.

She was such a happy baby and I couldn't love her more than I do now.

We arrived at the mall and Edward got Bailey from the car and we all went inside.

There were a few other kids in the play area when we got there and Bailey flapped her arms in excitement.

We sat her down in one of the ball pits and she picked up the colorful balls and tossed them around.

Edward pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics of our baby girl.

She definitely had her father's smile as she looked up at him.

"Ma.. ma.. ma," she babbled as Edward snapped a picture of me and Bailey.

I smiled over at him, and he held up his phone.

"My new screensaver," he said with the hugest smile.

After a few minutes Edward came up to me and said he would be right back - I had the feeling he was up to something.

I watched Bailey play and took many pictures of my own.

It was almost a half hour before Edward returned empty handed but with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What have you been up to, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I lifted a tired Bailey up from the ball pit.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a wink. I loved seeing him playful and carefree again.

"Fine, keep your secrets, mister, I have secrets of my own."

"I'm sure you'll love my secret. Do you want to have lunch here or at home?" he asked as he reached for Bailey.

"I am pretty hungry so we can eat here," I said.

We walked out to the car and Edward drove us to a little cafe for lunch.

We ate quickly and mostly silently, it was just so nice to see Edward happier.

When we went home we put Bailey down for a nap and then Edward went to makes calls in his den while I looked at my interior design book.

It was nice to have things back to normal, and it was good to have my Edward back too.

Sure, there will other issues to face but we will face them together.

I couldn't wait for Valentines Day and then our anniversary trip.


	106. Chapter 106

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

**Some Valentines day fun for our couple. **

Chapter 106

**EPOV**

I was dressed in my nicest suit, hair neatly combed and just a little scruff - standing in the lobby of the Olympia Hotel, just like Bella requested.

I looked around the lobby and could not see my wife anywhere.

A young looking man came up to me, "Mr. Cullen," he said nervously.

"Yes."

"I have this note for you," he said as he handed me a note.

I looked down at the handwriting and saw that it was from Bella.

"Thank you," I said as I opened the note.

'I'm waiting for you just inside the bar. Don't keep me waiting. Love B'

I walked quickly into the bar and scanned the crowd of people, and I couldn't see her.

Did she say the bar?

I took out the note and read it again.

I was in the right place.

I walked in a little farther and notice a woman wearing a red dress with long brown hair.

She turned slightly and I knew it was Bella.

I approached her slowly, completely blown away by her beauty.

"You look exquisite, Mrs. Cullen," I told her, slipping my arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. You're looking mighty fine yourself," she said as she placed her hand on my scruffy cheek.

Her fingers moved along my jaw, as she brought her lips to my ear.

"Thank you for not keeping me waiting long. I like this," she said rubbing her fingers over the scruff on my jaw.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to feel it against my pussy," she whispered.

"Your wish is my command, my dear."

"Is that so?" she said with a grin.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want."

She stood up slowly, the dress wasn't long, it was slightly above her knee.

It fit her perfectly and it accentuated her pregnant belly.

I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her and rest my hand against her baby bump.

I walked us outside and there was car waiting, as we approached the driver asked if we were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I nodded and he opened the door for us.

I helped Bella inside and then I got in next to her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and I let my fingers run up and down her arm.

"Edward, that feels so good."

I loved how sensitive her skin was to my touch lately.

"Are you getting wet, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm always wet for you."

"How far till we get to the restaurant?" I growled.

"I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy and fuck you till you scream."

I slid down out of the seat and onto my knees in front of her - pushing her knees apart and pushing her dress up.

"Edward, what are you doing? The driver!"

"He can't see us, baby. Privacy glass," I said with a smirk.

I hooked my thumbs in her panties and dragged them down her legs and out of my way.

I kissed up along her thigh and her breathing increased in anticipation.

I could see her pussy glistening in the dim light of the car.

She was so wet for me, and her scent was mouth watering. I couldn't wait to taste her.

I leaned in and kissed her lower lips gently, making her moan.

She rocked against me when I parted her folds with my tongue.

I swirled my tongue over her swollen nub and she ran her fingers into my hair.

"Edward," she breathed.

I slipped my hands along her legs and around to her ass and pulled her closer to me, sucking her harder into my mouth.

I alternated between licking and sucking as she mewled above me.

"Yes, Edward! More, please, more."

I moved my hand, slipping two fingers inside her and pumping in and out as I continued sucking her clit.

She rocked against my face and I knew she was getting close.

I pulled my face away and looked up at her, "Baby, pinch your nipples for me. Do it."

I watched as she moved her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples.

As she moaned and moved with my fingers, I dove back in licking and nipping her clit.

When I grazed my teeth over her she clenched around my fingers and yelled out my name.

"Fuck yes, Edward!"

She rocked against my face as she rode out her orgasm.

She moaned and mumbled my name as I continued lapping at her essence.

"Oh god that was amazing," she said as I pulled away from her.

"Fuck yeah, it was," I said as I handed her back her panties and licked my fingers.

I watched as she pulled her panties back on, she looked sexy as hell and I couldn't wait till I could get her alone and fuck her until she screamed my name.

After she got her panties up her hand began drifting up my leg until her fingers ghosted over my throbbing erection.

My body tensed at first but I looked into her eyes and willed myself to calm down.

Her hand rubbed more firmly over my cock and I thrusted against her.

I longed to feel her luscious lips wrapped around my cock, but I'm not sure I could let her do that.

But I wanted it.

Her fingers slowly lowered my zipper and she pulled me from my pants.

Her fingers were like silk on me as she began to stroke.

She brushed over my tip, gathering the moisture already gathering there.

"Oh god, Bella. I need.. I want," I trailed off, lost in the feeling of her fingers moving on me.

"What do you need and want, baby?" she asked looking at me as her hand continued to move.

"I want to fuck your mouth," I growled out, my hands clenched at my sides.

"Are you ready for that?" she asked, her eyes eager.

"I.. I want to try," I said as I ran my hand along her cheek.

She lowered her mouth slowly over me, looking up at me through her lashes as she did.

Her lips were heaven as she parted them and slipped them over my swollen tip.

"Shit," I hissed out as she slipped more of me into her mouth.

My heart was beating fast - I was waiting for the flashbacks, but they didn't come as I watched my wife's satiny lips move down my shaft.

When I was in as far as I could go, she slowly dragged her lips back up me sucking hard as she did.

I moved my hand into her hair, putting just a little pressure on the back of her head and she began to move faster over me.

I thrusted up into her, needing more of me inside her mouth.

I can't help but tighten my grip in her hair and helped her move faster along my shaft.

She moaned against my cock and I felt the vibrations all through my body.

She looked up at me through her lashes and I nearly lost my load.

She looked sexy as hell with her lips wrapped around my hard cock.

I moved her head back and forth as I got harder inside her mouth if that was even possible.

She grazed her teeth along me as I continued to drive myself in and out of her mouth and my hand gripped her hair tighter as I jumped in her mouth - spilling down her throat.

"Holy fucking hell, Bella," I yelled as my whole body jerked with the force of me coming.

She swallowed every drop I gave her before slipping her lips from my softening cock.

She sat up beside me, a smug grin on her face.

"Happy Valentines Day," she said softly.

I pulled her to me and crushed her lips to mine, my tongue devouring her mouth as I held her to me.

We pulled away breathless.

"Happy Valentines Day baby," I said back to her.

After a few minutes the car stopped and the driver opened the door for us.

My god my wife was beautiful, her cheeks were a rosy pink, her brown eyes sparkled as they looked at me. Her breasts were full and her rounded belly made her look so sexy.

I couldn't wait to bury my cock so deep inside her tonight.

I took her hand and led us to the door of Mondello Ristorante.

I've never been here but I've heard good things about it.

As we walked in, I watched as Bella stepped up and told the hostess her name and we were seated right away.

I loved when confident Bella came out.

We looked over the menu and made our selections and Bella placed our order.

I loved watching her take control and order our food.

We talked about Bailey and what to do for the new nursery while we waited for our food.

When we got our food we both dug in eagerly and it's absolutely wonderful - Bella chose a great place.

After we have both cleaned our plates the waiter brought us the dessert menu.

Even though we were both stuffed after salad, soup, appetizer and main course, there was no way I can turn down any of these desserts.

When the waiter came back to take our dessert order I ordered one of everything for us to share because it all looked so good.

I spooned up bites for Bella - making sure she took a bite of everything - the lemon cream cake was her favorite - mine was the tiramisu.

She moaned with each bite I gave her and the sound went straight to my cock.

"You okay there, big boy?" she asked, running her hand over my cock as I stared at her mouth where she had just licked a bit of whip cream from her lip.

"I...umm...I'm good. I just can't wait to fuck your tight little pussy, baby."

"Damn, you got me dripping already, Edward."

"Let's get this dessert boxed up and get out of here."

The waiter came back and we asked him to box our dessert and Bella slipped him her black card - she wanted this to be all her.

The car was waiting for us when we went outside and we headed back toward the hotel.

When we arrived back at the hotel I helped Bella from the car.

I let her walk ahead of me so I could watch her ass as she walked.

She seems to be putting a little more sway in her walk because she knows I'm watching.

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a little smirk.

Damn, my wife was one sexy woman and I couldn't wait to bury my hard cock so deep inside her and I couldn't wait to make her scream my fucking name.

It's hard to believe that we've been married only a year.

When we got in the room I grabbed her around the waist and turned her in my arms - crashing my lips to hers.

Her hands went to my hair, pulling the ends of it to get me closer to her.

I pushed her against the door as I devoured her mouth, our tongues sliding along each others.

I slipped my hand up under her dress and slid my fingers into her pussy - she was right, she was soaked.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good around my fingers," I said as I kissed along her neck.

"You know what will feel much better?" she asked.

"What?" I asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"My tight pussy wrapped around your long, hard cock."

"Fuck, woman," I growled, pulling her dress from her.

Her hands pulled just as eagerly at my clothes - she wanted me inside her as bad as I wanted to be in her.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed.

She leaned up on her elbows as I pulled my shirt off the rest of the way and then I dropped my pants to the floor.

I kicked them away as I pulled my socks off and then I slowly lowered my boxers as she licked her lips at the sight of my cock.

She whimpered as she rubbed her legs together trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked as I slipped my hand down to my hardened cock.

I wrapped my fingers around it and watched her take in a deep breath.

"Stroke your big, hard cock for me, baby."

I ran my fist down along my shaft.

"Slip a finger into your beautiful pussy," I ordered her.

I watched as she spread her legs wide and slipped her middle finger into her pussy.

I fucking loved that she was doing this - she's come a long way from that shy waitress.

As much as I was enjoying watching her I needed to be inside her.

I needed in that pussy now - in one swift move I got up on the bed and swiped her fingers from her pussy and popped them in my mouth, moaning over her delectable taste.

She moaned as I sucked her fingers and she placed her other hand on my face.

I settled between her legs as I let go of her hand.

I gripped her hips tightly and pushed myself completely inside her - moaning loudly as our hips made contact.

"Fuck yes, Edward," she said as she gripped my shoulders.

I pounded into her with everything in me, burying myself so deep inside her.

Her hips lifted off the bed as I pounded into her, as her moans spurred me on.

"Fuck Bella, so deep and you're so tight... fuck...oh yes."

"Yes, fuck. Edward... more.. harder.. I want to feel you deeper."

I pushed her legs up by her side and gripped onto the headboard and I pumped in and out of her.

I hoped this was deep enough since I don't think I could get any deeper.

She writhed and moaned beneath me and it was the sexiest fucking sight and sound - I brought one hand down from the headboard to her breast, squeezing it in my hand and twisting her hard nipple.

"Oh god, Edward," she said as she arched up into my hand.

I thrusted harder and her body met mine move for move.

Her walls clamped onto me as she screamed my name, coming hard.

"Fuck Edward!"

I drove myself even harder into her until I exploded deep inside her - her pussy milking everything I had.

I moaned out her name and I held her body to mine.

Fuck, she felt good and I was so glad I was able to fuck my wife again.

She was my everything and I loved her with everything within me.

I lowered her legs to the bed and gently rolled us to our sides.

Both of us breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"I love you so much. Thank you," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

Our tongues gently slid against each other as we held tight to each other.

Bella pulled away, "I love you too, baby. You're welcome but I'm not sure what I did."

"For never giving up on me - there are so many times you could have thrown in the towel, especially with this last drama, but you just kept on loving me and I can never thank you enough for that."

"You do the same for me. You never give up on me when I do things that piss you off, or upset you. You love me the same way. You are my heart, and every challenge that we faced or will face, we'll do it together."

I pulled her to me and held her as our tears fell from our eyes.

She is the only woman (other than my mom) that has ever seen me cry. My father has seen me and maybe Emmett, but everyone else never saw me.

I ran my hand down her body and rested it on her belly. I certainly loved when she was pregnant.

Her body was so curvy and so sexy. I loved every change in her body.

She was so beautiful beyond any words.

I scooted down the bed so that I was eye level with her belly and I leaned in and kissed it.

She giggled above me.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"Your scruff tickles," she said as she smiled down at me.

"You love it though," I said as I started to talk to our baby.

"Hi sweet baby, mommy and daddy love you so much and we can't wait to meet you. You'll be loved and spoiled so much," I said as I pressed my lips to her belly.

I could hear her sniffled above me and I looked up at her and smiled as I jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I'll be right back," I yelled back.

I went to get our desserts from dinner and then went to grab my gift to her.

I walked back into the bedroom carrying the box of desserts and my present to her.

She was sitting up and the sheet was wrapped around her.

"Hey why'd you cover up? I wasn't done with you yet, Mrs. Cullen."

"I was getting cold," she said.

I sat the dessert box down beside her and then sat the large wrapped gift in her lap. I had had Alice pick it up and bring it here, I knew she knew where we were going to be tonight.

She looked up at me with a grin as she ripped through the red paper covered in gold hearts.

When she saw what was inside she gasped and looked up at me.

"Happy Valentines Day, baby."

"Edward, this is amazing. When did you have this done?"

"A couple months ago. I heard about this guy who does paintings from pictures and I took him one of our wedding photos, do you like it?"

"I love it, baby. It's perfect. Thank you," she said as she wiped her tears away.

She leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Can you grab that box over there for me?" she said pointing to the box on the desk.

I got off the bed and grabbed the box.

"Open it," she said.

I tore off the paper and lifted the lid, and took out the paper inside.

"Happy Valentines Day," she said smiling over at me.

I read the paper and smiled up at her.

The paper I read was an itinerary for a hot air balloon flight to take place while we were in Hawaii.

"Baby, this is so awesome. I love it. Is it safe for you?" I asked.

"Yes, I asked dad about it and he said its as safe as flying."

I watched as she pulled the sheet closer around her as her face held a look of confusion or sadness.

Maybe she didn't really like what I gave her or something else.

"This is so awesome, baby - I can't wait to do this with you."

She smiled up at me, relief filling her eyes.

She really thought I didn't like something she gave me.

"Baby, were you worried I didn't like your gift?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Silly, beautiful girl I love everything you give me," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her.

I felt the sheet slip from her body and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

I picked up the box of desserts and lifted the lid.

"Hungry baby?" I asked as I took a forkful of the lemon cake that she loved at dinner.

She nodded as I put the fork to her lips, she opened them and I slipped the fork inside.

She moaned as she took the bite of cake.

The sound went straight to my cock.

I continue feeding her until she took the fork from me and fed me some of the tiramisu.

After a few bites I took the fork from her and laid the box on the floor, I also moved our gifts to the floor too.

I then lifted her and sat her in my lap, her legs on either side of mine, my hard cock between our bodies as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

Both of us moaning as our tongues explored each others mouths, savoring the flavors of the dessert we shared.

We continued kissing as her arms wrapped around my back and I could feel her breasts pressing into my chest.

Her hardened nipples rubbed against my chest as my cock hardened further against her belly.

"Edward," she breathed out as I leaned my head down and captured one of her nipples in my mouth.

Wrapping my lips around it and tugging it gently with my lips.

She moaned and moved against me as her hand moved to my cock.

She slowly traced her fingers up and down my shaft.

I pulled my lips away from her nipple and moaned as her fingers continued to taunt and tease my cock.

"Bella, fuck so good," I said as she spread the bead of precum around my tip.

"Mmm... Edward, so hard... so soft.. I want to feel all of you, baby," she said as she gripped me in her hand.

"Anything for you, baby. What do you want?" I gritted out.

"You."

"You have me, baby."

She let go of me and felt sad at the loss of her hand on me.

She lifted up and she lowered herself onto my hard cock.

"Fuck, you feel so deep this way," she said as she moved over me.

I placed one hand on her hip and the other one I gripped onto the bed as I thrusted up into her as she bounced in my lap.

I loved watching her as she rode me, she looked so confident and so beautiful.

Our grunts and groans mingled together as we moved together toward the goal.

Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she pushed herself up and down on me quickly.

I knew I wouldn't last long, she felt too good.

So warm, wet and tight.

"Oh fuck, Bella," I murmured as she continued moving over me.

I grabbed her hips to slow her down a bit, "Slow down, baby. I want to enjoy this."

She slowed down and swiveled her hips over me, and I thrusted up into her again and again as I felt her pussy beginning to shudder around me.

I gently rolled us so that she was laying on her back and I got on my knees and spread her legs.

I held her behind her knees and thrusted into her.

"Baby, hang on to the headboard for me," I gritted out.

She slipped her hands up and gripped the headboard as I pounded into her pussy.

I loved watching with every thrust I made her breasts would bounce.

"Yes, Edward, fuck yes," she cried out as I felt my cock hitting her deeper this way.

I lifted her up slightly from the bed and I was able to hit deeper inside and she scream loudly as I pushed in again.

Her pussy was squeezing me so tightly as I pushed in again and again.

"Come for me, baby, come now," I gritted out.

I moved my fingers to her clit and I rubbed it once and then again as I felt it harden further.

She started to scream and then she shuddered and squirted as she gripped my cock tightly as I came hard and deep inside her.

"Fuck Bella," I roared as I shot my hot come into her.

Her body gripped me and trembled around me as her orgasm continued.

She moaned and writhed against me.

I lowered her gently to the bed and held her to me as her body calmed.

I slipped from her and kissed her lips.

Her eyes were closed and I was suddenly worried.

Did I hurt her?

"Baby, talk to me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Yeah I'm good, just overwhelmed with pleasure."

"You scared me, baby. I thought I hurt you. I didn't mean to get so rough there."

I felt her hand move up to cup my cheek, "Don't you apologize for fucking me. I am fine, and I enjoyed every fucking minute of it. Don't ruin this," she said as she brought my lips to hers.

"It's just I love you so much and I never want to hurt you. You are my life, Bella and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you while we had sex. I tend to lose control when we are fucking."

"Umm.. if you haven't noticed I think I tend to lose control while fucking you too. I love you so much, Edward. I've never been so loved by anyone. I hope its always like this for us. I hope twenty years from now our love is just as strong and that we fuck just as hard."

"You really are an amazing woman and we will definitely be loving as strong and fucking as hard in twenty years."

She leaned in and kissed me as she yawned.

"I love you so much Edward, thank you for everything."

"I love you too, baby. But I should be thanking you. You planned our date tonight, so thank you."

"You're such a cheese ball at times," she said as she kissed my lips.

"That may be, but you love it."

"I do," she said with a big yawn.

"Sleep baby, I have you. Rest," I said as I pulled the blankets up around us.

"Love you my Edward," she mumbled as she held me tightly.

"Always yours, my Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead.

I laid there with her in my arms as I thought back over this evening.

I've overcame so much tonight.

Bella gave me a bj in the car and I didn't freak out, she was able to touch my dick without me stopping her or having to be in control.

I smiled in the darkness at all that I accomplished.

No longer does the past control me, I'm in control of it.

I listened to her breathing and her little sounds she makes as she slept in my arms.

I laid my hands on her belly and thanked God for meeting Bella and allowing me to have her as my wife and for giving me two children so far.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the most beautiful woman in my arms.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

BPOV

I was sitting in Carlisle's waiting room alone. Edward was away on business, he really didn't want to go, but Aro didn't trust anyone else to go and take care of this matter.

I ensured him that I'd be fine going to the appointment myself, I wasn't alone Emmett came with me.

He wanted to stand in for Edward, but I told him he'd be waiting for me, not in the exam room with me.

He pouted because he wanted to see if he was going to be an uncle to a nephew or a niece, but I already decided that no one was going to know until Edward knew when we were in Hawaii.

The nurse called my name and Emmett helped me up, he could be such a gentleman at times.

He started to follow behind me, but I turned around and told him to go sit.

He sulked back to his seat and pouted like a little child.

I had to laugh as I followed the nurse, and she had me stand on the scales to check my weight.

I watched the scale and it said 135.

Wow.. I gained a bit more weight and I didn't like it. No wonder some stuff wasn't fitting right.

"Bella, that is a perfectly normal weight gain," the nurse told me.

"I know, I just don't like it."

As she led me into the exam room, sat up on the table and waited for Carlisle.

I'm glad Edward wasn't here, I didn't want him to know how much weight I've gained.

I don't think I'll be wearing any type of bathing suit in Hawaii.

I don't think I'll even sleep naked.

Hell, at this moment I'm not even sure we'll have sex again.

"Hey there my beautiful daughter, how are you feeling?" Carlisle said as he entered the room.

"I'm feeling fat and ugly, I'm not beautiful. I'm cancelling our anniversary trip to Hawaii."

"Those feelings are normal and I promise you are neither fat or ugly."

"I've gained so much weight, there's no way I'm wearing a bathing suit or even getting naked to have sex with your son. It's his fault anyway."

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I wished I didn't say them. Apparently my verbal filter went out the window with this pregnancy.

"Bella I'm sure it must be frustrating, but I promise, your weight is in normal range - it's typical to gain more weight with a second pregnancy."

"Alright let's get on with it," I said scowling at Carlisle and immediately feeling bad for it.

Carlisle measured my belly and then brought out the sonogram machine.

"I'm sorry, dad. I shouldn't have said that," I said as I lifted my shirt so that he could apply the gel to my belly.

"Don't worry about it, I know it's the hormones talking."

I smiled up at him as he started the machine and placed the wand on my belly.

"Do we want to know what the sex is?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell Edward until we are in Hawaii. So can we keep it between us?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled over at me as he turned on the machine.

Carlisle moved the wand around and pointed out a foot and a knee and the head.

"You ready to see what you're having?"

I nodded at him.

"It's a baby boy," he said with a wide smile on his face.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes or the smile that was on my face.

Edward is going to be so excited - I'm glad our Hawaii trip is soon, I can't wait to tell him.

"Do you want pictures? We can write something special on it for Edward?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think Edward would love that."

"Okay, what do you want it to say?" he asked.

"How about Daddy's little man?"

"He'll like that. When are you telling Esme?" he asked as he handed me some towels to wipe the gel off.

"Probably after I tell Edward. Do you think we could just tell them that the baby kept its legs closed."

"Yeah, we can do that."

He printed off several pictures for me and then he helped me off the table.

"Who brought you here?" he asked.

"Emmett."

"You poor dear, hopefully he's on his best behavior."

"He's being Emmett," I said as I walked out with him to the waiting room.

We both stood there watching as he was talking to a few of the other women there.

"Emmett, are you ready to go now?" I asked from the doorway.

"Whenever you are," he said hopping up from his seat.

I walked out of the office, as Emmett followed.

"Can I take you to lunch, Bella?" he asked.

"Do you think I need to eat? I think I've gained enough weight don't you think."

Emmett held up his hands in surrender, "Its lunch time, I just thought you might want to eat."

"I'm sorry. It seems these hormones are really making me be a bitch today. Of course we can go to lunch," I said as I opened the car door.

"It's okay. Edward told me about your moods. So I know you still love me."

"I think I'll be having a talk with that brother of yours. But yeah I love ya. Can we go to my favorite mexican place?"

"Sure, Edward said that's where you'd want to go."

"Really what else did Edward say?" I asked.

"He told me to bring Tums just in case you needed them."

"You're such a good brother. I hope you are treating Rosalie just as good as you are treating me."

"Of course, she's being treated as a queen," he said.

"You better be, or I'll kick your ass."

"Ooh, you pregnant ladies are scary," he said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," I said.

We pulled up to the restaurant and Emmett came and opened the door for me.

Once inside we were seated quickly and I ordered my favorite nachos with extra jalapenos.

Emmett ordered some combo platter and a side order of nacho's.

As we ate Emmett asked me if I knew what we were having this time.

"No, the baby kept its legs closed."

"Aww.. that sucks. I wanted to know if I'm having another niece or a nephew this time."

After lunch Emmett drove me home, he offered to hang out with me, but I told him I'd be fine until Alice and Esme got back with Bailey.

He didn't like that idea of leaving me home alone, but I told him it would be fine.

I was sitting there looking at the interior design book as my phone rang.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

_"Hey, baby - how did your appointment go?"_

"Good."

"_So...do we know anything?"_

"No. The baby wouldn't open it's legs," I said as I flipped some pages in my book.

"_Bummer - well we'll love it no matter what."_

"That we will."

"_Did Emmett take you to lunch?"_

"Yes, he did," I said with a huff.

"_What's wrong, baby?"_

"Nothing."

"_Babe, I can tell something is bothering you, what's up?"_

"Fine, I've gained weight and you had Emmett take me to lunch. I'm not wearing a bathing suit when we go to Hawaii, if we go and I'm not sure I'm having sex with you again. I'm fat and ugly."

"_Baby, I guarantee you are none of those things."_

"Yes, I am. I weigh 135 pounds now and to make matters worse you told Emmett to watch out for my moods."

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes.

_"Baby, I was just telling him what to expect - he doesn't know anything about pregnant women."_

"I guess," I said as I sniffled. "I don't think you'll want to see me in a bathing suit."

_"I prefer you in nothing actually."_

"That's even worse. I'll look like a big whale. I even told you father that I'm not having sex with you anymore."

_"I wish I was there to hold you, baby. Sounds like you really need a hug."_

"I wish you were here too. I'm sorry for saying all that. I love you and I didn't mean any of it."

_"I know, baby. Its the hormones talking."_

"How were your meetings?" I asked.

"_Okay - stressful, but everything got worked out."_

"Good. I wish you were here. I hate being alone."

"_Well I know its not the same, but Emmett is a good guy, he'll keep you company."_

"I sent him home, I didn't need him sitting here till Esme and Alice get back."

_"Dammit, Bella, you do need him there. We are still not completely sure there are no more threats."_

"I can take care of myself. I don't need my hand held for a couple of hours. Don't fucking yell at me."

_"I didn't yell, I just raised my voice and I want you safe, Bella, you and our children are everything to me."_

I sighed.

"Fine, you didn't yell. I know, but Esme and Alice have Bailey and I'm fine till they get back.

_"You know I don't like taking risks with your safety."_

"I know, I'm sorry," I said as I cried. "You probably hate me now."

_"Baby, I don't hate you at all. I love you with all my heart - I know this is tough right now, but I'll be home soon and I'll hold you and you can cry all you want."_

"I don't want to cry. I just seem to mess up and then I let you down. All I want is to be wrapped in your arms right now."

_"Bella, you never let me down and I will try and catch an earlier flight home, okay?"_

"You will? You don't have to."

_"Of course and I want to, I miss you terribly."_

"I miss you too. I hate sleeping in our bed alone," I said with a smile.

_"I'll try and get home as soon as I can, baby."_

"Okay. I'll try my best to sleep in our bed," I said softly.

_I love you, baby, never forget that," _he said.

"I love you too."

The house seemed extra quiet after I hung up the phone and I hoped Alice and Esme would hurry back with Bailey.

I kept flipping through my book until I finally heard the front door open announcing the arrival of Alice, Esme and Bailey.

"Hey Bella, how did it go today?" Esme asked as she held Bailey in her arms.

"It went good. Everything is fine," I said.

"What are you having?" Alice asked excitedly.

She was a month from her due date and looked ready to pop.

"I don't know yet. The baby kept its legs tightly closed. Dad couldn't get a good view of it.

"Ma..ma..ma," Bailey said reaching for me as I took her from Esme.

"Bummer, I so wanted to know if I'm having a niece or nephew," Alice said as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"I know, Edward was a little disappointed too," I said as I reached for Bailey.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Alice.

"Sure, my back has been hurting today, but it's nothing."

Esme and I shared a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure it's nothing, sweetheart? Back pain can be a sign of labor - perhaps a trip to see dad when we leave here."

I nodded, remembering the day of Edward's party.

"I agree, remember Edward's birthday party. My back hurt all day."

"Okay, we'll go after we leave here," she said as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

We chatted a while about the upcoming trip to Hawaii and Alice said that she can't wait to hear how Edward likes the outdoor shower.

I had to laugh thinking about that, that was definitely a plus in choosing that place.

They left shortly after and Alice promised to call and let me know how it goes at dad's.

I made us some dinner and then got Bailey ready for bed.

She was nearly asleep, so I sat in her rocking chair and thought about things.

Would Edward be happy with having a boy?

What would we name him?

Should I have told him? Will he be upset that I didn't?

I looked down at my little girl and she was sleeping sucking her little fist.

She had Edward's long eyelashes.

She was so beautiful sleeping in my arms, so carefree and at peace.

I got up carefully and placed her in her crib, I turned on her baby monitor and walked out of the room.

I quickly went downstairs and made sure everything was locked up and that the alarm was set.

I went back upstairs and took a quick shower, I put on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and got into bed.

It was lonely sleeping in this big bed alone.

I held Edward's pillow to my chest as I tried to fall asleep.

After tossing and turning for a bit I finally felt sleepy enough, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I felt like something was brushing my face and I turned away from it, probably a stupid fly.

I felt it again - firmer and a little...moist? What in the world? I reached out to brush whatever it was away from my face and my hand ran into something solid.

My eyes flew open in fear and leaning close with a grin on his face was my beautiful husband.

"Edward," I said excitedly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm here, baby. I got an early flight," he said with a grin.

He pulled away and captured my lips in his, his kiss was firm and he pushed his tongue in my mouth and slid his against mine.

I moaned as I threaded my hands in the back of his hair.

I pulled away as he kissed down my neck.

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you," I said as he continued kissing down the edge of my tank top.

He pulled the hem of my shirt up as his lips never left my skin until he had to pull it over my head.

"God I missed your tits, baby," he said, lavishing my breasts with licks and kisses.

I loved when he paid special attention to them.

They were so responsive to his touch, his mouth, and his fingers.

His mouth covered my nipple and he swirled his tongue over and around it, before he sucked it.

Moaning softly as he sucked it deeper in his mouth.

He moved his hand to my other nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

I was squirming beneath him and moaning, I could feel the wetness seeping between my thighs, soaking my boy shorts.

"Edward," I murmured clutching his head to my chest.

I felt him smile against my breast.

He so knew what he was doing to me.

He slowly removed his lips from my breast, and looked up at me with that smirk.

"I've missed you, baby. All of you," he said as he slid his hand down my body.

His hand traveled over my belly and down to my boy shorts.

"Mmm... seems like you soaked these, baby," he smirked.

He slipped his fingers inside them and gently parted my wet folds and moved his fingers over my clit.

"It's your fault for being all sexy," I told him.

"You're pretty damn sexy yourself, Mrs. Cullen," he said pulling his fingers away and dragging my shorts down.

He made quick work of his clothes as I waited in anticipation - I couldn't wait to have his thick cock buried inside me.

I whimpered at the thought of his hard, long cock being deep inside me.

He crawled over me slowly, nestling between my already spread legs.

"I love you, Bella Cullen, no matter what size you are. In my eyes you're the most beautiful thing in the world," he said pushing slowly inside me.

He moved slow, taking his time as he pushed every inch of himself into me.

"I love you so much," I said as he was fully sheathed inside me.

He kept his movements slow, pumping in and out.

I clutched onto his back and moved against him just as slowly.

His lips devoured mine as he plunged into me again and again.

Our bodies moved as one as we filled out room with moans.

"Edward," I murmured as I arched up into him.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he moved his lips down to capture my nipple between his lips.

He sucked my nipple hard, grazing his teeth along it.

"Oh god, Edward, fuck," I whimpered as I pulled his hair.

I heard him whimper as I did.

"Bella," he murmured against me as our bodies continued to slide against each others.

His lips captured mine kissing me deeply and I felt him harden inside me.

"Fuck," Edward growled pulling his lips from mine as I felt him come deep inside me.

He continued thrusting through his orgasm as my walls clenched around him, holding him tightly as I came shuddering and trembling beneath him.

"Mmm.. fuck, Ed..ward," I yelled as I held onto his shoulders.

"Love you, my sweet girl," he murmured kissing my forehead as we tried to calm our breathing.

We laid there wrapped in each others arms talking and cuddling, as the phone rang.

We both looked at each other and then at the clock, it was after one-forty.

He reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Okay, where?"

I sat up and pulled the sheet up around me.

"We'll be there," he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"My mom, Alice is in the hospital."

"Do you know what's going on, baby?" I asked.

"No, mom didn't say. Just that Jasper had to rush her to the hospital and she wants us over there as soon as we can get there.

I hurried out of bed and threw on the first clothes I found.

After we're both dressed we went to Bailey's room - Edward changed her diaper while I packed her diaper bag.

We hurried downstairs and loaded Bailey into the car and took off.

I could tell Edward was worried by the way he was driving, even though he didn't speed once I could tell he wanted to.

We arrived at the hospital and Edward quickly parked the car and we went inside and headed up to labor and delivery.

We spotted Esme as soon as we walked in and Edward rushed to her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Esme hugged Edward tightly and I can see that she's been crying.

"She has an abrupted placenta, they had to rush her into an emergency c-section."

Esme broke down and began sobbing into Edward's chest.

I wrapped my one arm around her and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder as I cried.

None of us said it but we all knew how risky it was for the baby to be a month early.

Emmett and Rosalie arrived shortly after us and we all stood in a group hugging one another.

I placed my hand on my belly and prayed silently, as Rosalie wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

Edward stopped pacing and rushed to my side.

"Baby, are you feeling okay? I saw you rubbing your belly.

The look of concern on his face was heartbreaking.

"I'm fine - just praying," I told him in a choked voice.

He nodded as he laid his head in my lap and I stroked through his hair.

"They will both be okay, Edward. Alice is strong," I said to him.

After what seemed like forever dad came into the waiting area and we all stood up waiting to hear what he had to say.

"She's out of surgery. She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. The baby is in the NICU - tiny, but seems to be healthy."

We all breathed a collective sigh of relief - Alice and the baby were okay.

"How's Jasper holding up?" Edward asked as he intertwined our fingers.

"I think this took about ten years off his life but he's doing okay now."

Edward nodded.

Bailey started to cry and before I could pick her up, Emmett had her in his arms.

We all looked at Emmett as he cooed at Bailey, who had already stopped crying and was looking up at him.

She loved her Uncle Emmett.

Emmett is going to be an awesome father, I can see it. He's so gentle with Bailey and he treats Rosalie like a queen, he always has, but even more so now that she's pregnant.

She's due in July, and Bella is due in May.

"When can we see Alice?" I asked.

"As soon as she's out of recovery," he said.

"And the baby? Is it a girl or boy?" Emmett asked.

"It's a girl," Carlisle said.

"What did they name her?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. They didn't say yet, but I want you all to go home and get rest. You can see both of them in the morning."

We all grumbled but when he ordered us to go home we knew better not to argue.

"Edward, I thought you were away on a trip?" he asked.

"I was but I caught an earlier flight," he said with a smile.

Edward took my hand and helped me up, as he took Bailey back from Emmett.

We hugged everyone and then walked to the elevator.

I really didn't want to go, but knowing how dad was, when he spoke, you listened.

Once he loaded Bailey into the car, he pulled me to him.

"I love you, Bella. If anything ever happened to you or our children I don't know what I'd do. You are my world, baby," he said as he crushed me to him.

"Aww, baby, Bailey, the baby and I are all doing great. You aren't going to lose us ever."

He nodded as he helped me into the car and made sure that I put my seatbelt on.

He always took such good care of me.

Once I was secure, he went around to his door and got in.

I was beginning to feel sleepy, but I wanted to stay up and make sure that he was okay.

He drove home holding my hand, neither one of us were talking, just lost in thought.

As he pulled up to our house, he got Bailey from her seat and then helped me out of the car.

Once inside, he locked up and then we took Bailey back to her room and then we walked to ours.

We quickly undressed and slipped into some pajamas and then got under the covers.

"My mind just keeps going to how many times I have almost lost you."

"I know my mind won't be quiet either, thinking of all times that I almost lost you too. I don't ever want anything to separate us," I said softly.

"Bella, I used to not think much of my life until I met and fell in love with you. I can't believe that we've been married a year already. I feel like we've been together forever."

"I feel like I've been with you forever too and I'm so glad to have met you...you saved me."

"I think we saved each other, baby," he said kissing my forehead.

I yawned and leaned into him.

"I've never felt so loved in my entire life. You've shown me what real love is," I said with a yawn.

He pulled me against him, "Let's sleep love, Alice is going to need us tomorrow."

I nodded as I snuggled into his chest, I kissed over his heart and smiled.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Forever baby," he said as he kissed the top of my head.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

**EPOV**

I woke up several hours later with Bella laying in my arms, her hair was fanned out over shoulder, and her hands were on my chest.

I moved her gently so that I could look down at the beauty that was my wife.

She'll never know how scared I was as we listened about what was going on with Alice.

I kept envisioning that it was her and our baby's life that was in danger.

I don't know how I would cope if anything ever happened to her or our babies.

She stirred in my arms, but didn't wake up.

I laid there for I don't know how long just looking at her beautiful face before finally falling asleep.

When I woke up again our bed was empty and even though my rational side said not to worry I can't help but jump quickly from the bed, slid into some pants and headed down the hall.

I went into Bailey's room and found Bella gently rocking our daughter in the rocking chair.

My heart calmed immediately and I just stood in the doorway watching them for a few minutes before Bella noticed me.

She smiled over at me as I walked to her and sat on the floor by her feet.

I laid my head on her knee as I looked up at the both of them.

I felt tiny fingers in my hair and knew that Bailey had my hair.

"Da. . da.." she babbled as she pulled on my hair slightly.

It wasn't hard at all.

I lifted my hand to cup her cheek, "I was worried when I woke up without you."

"I'm sorry, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I didn't mean to worry you," she said as she put her hand over mine.

"I'll always worry, baby. You're my life."

Bailey moved her hand from my hair to my cheek, mimicking Bella.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I asked as I looked up into her eyes.

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast. You relax," I said as I got up and kissed her.

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing eggs from the fridge.

I quickly started the eggs and put some toast in the toaster.

I began to load a tray to take up to her when I heard Bailey coo behind me.

"Baby, I wanted to bring breakfast up to you," I said as looked into her beautiful face.

"We wanted to come and watch you in the kitchen, isn't that right Bailey?"

"Da.. da.." Bailey said as she reached for me.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, my two beautiful girls.

I placed our plates on the table as I helped Bella sit in her chair and then I took Bailey from her so she could eat.

I watched as she started to eat, moaning with every bite.

"These are good, baby," she said as she took another bite.

I just smiled at her as I fed Bailey a bit of the scrambled eggs.

After we ate and cleaned up quickly, then we went upstairs and I went to shower as Bella went to get Bailey ready, since I wanted to head back to the hospital.

After I was done, I went back to Bailey's room and Bella was sitting in the rocker singing to Bailey, who was looking up at her adoringly.

"Hey love, do you want to shower? I'll sit with Bailey."

"Sure," she said as she started to get up with her, but I went to take her from her. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella.

I was very nervous and I didn't want anything happening to her or our baby.

I also knew I was overreacting, but I loved her more than my own life and I'd make sure that nothing happened to any of my family.

I would also be talking to my dad about what happened with Alice. I needed his reassurance right now.

I watched as Bella walked from the room and I sat holding my baby girl.

"Bailey, daddy loves you and mommy so much. I'll always protect you both. Nothing will ever touch you again. You both are my world. I love you," I told her as I kissed her forehead.

I may be a lot of things, but with Bella and my family I am just a husband and father, and I would protect them with my life.

Bella came back into the room and we walked down the stairs together.

I helped Bella put her coat on, so far she hasn't notice me being overprotective of her.

I helped them into the car and then drove to the hospital.

I held her hand all the way there.

Once at the hospital, I got Bailey from the car and then helped Bella out.

I took her hand and led her inside, as we got in the elevator I held them close to me.

Dad had sent a text telling us what room Alice was in and we headed straight there.

I knocked quietly and waited for a come in before pushing the door open.

Someone, I suspect my mother, had Alice-ified the room. A large pink pillow was tucked behind her back and a pick leopard print quilt covered the hospital bed.

Alice looked very pale, but had a smile on her face when we walked in.

I felt Bella grip my hand a little tighter and I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, sis, how you feeling?" I asked quietly as I approached her bed.

"Okay, just really tired," she said softly.

"So you have a daughter too? What did you name her?" I asked looking over at Bella.

"Carlie Isabella Whitlock," she said and I saw Bella's eyes tear up immediately.

Alice reached a hand to Bella and she took it.

"I wanted to honor my best friend."

"But.. we haven't known each other that long, you've known Rosalie a lot longer," Bella said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah but I feel more connected to you, besides, you saved my brother from a lonely life."

"Thank you. I'm truly honored," she said softly. "I'm thinking of cancelling the Hawaii trip."

The whole room went silent.

"What in the world for?" Alice asked.

"Because you may need us," Bella said.

"Bella, I have a devoted husband and a doctor for a father - as much as I love you guys I don't want you canceling your trip for me."

"But..." Alice cut her off.

"No. I won't allow it - don't make me force you to go, because I'll do it."

"Okay, it was just a thought."

"As for you dear brother of mine, I can see what you are doing too," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"You're not, huh? Every move Bella makes you watch, she bends or moves Bailey, your eyes are on her."

"So...I always keep my eye on her."

"It's different brother, it's like you're scared something like what happened to me will happen to her."

Damn pixie always knows me too well.

"Can I speak with you a moment, son?" Dad asked me.

I looked over at Bella.

"My god Edward, she's in a chair by my bed in a fucking hospital, go and talk to dad," Alice yelled at me.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, "I love you, even more for caring so much."

I nodded and followed my dad out into the hall.

"Son, I understand that you are worried and that's normal, but you can't hover like that. Bella's first pregnancy was perfectly fine, chances are this one will be too."

"But what if something like that happens to her? I want to protect my family."

"I get that, but there is nothing Jasper could have done to prevent this from happening to her, it's just one of those things that happens."

"What if we are having ... sex and it happens? Does sex cause it?" I asked turning several shades of red.

"No, Edward. We don't know what causes it, you can't treat her like glass, she'll resent you for it."

"I know. I just want to keep her safe. I love her more than my own life."

"I know you do, son. Just treat her normally and you'll do fine. Enjoy Hawaii and let us know how things go," he said with a smirk.

What goes on in that man's head at times? I swear he talks in riddles.

"I will, dad," I said as we walked back in as Bella was bending down to get Bailey's toy.

I had to fight the urge to run over there and do it for her.

"Good boy," my dad said patting my arm. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. We can't wait to have our granddaughter for a whole week."

Bella smiled up at me and reached her hand out to me.

I took it and held it tightly.

After we all talked and Alice told Bella that our suitcases were packed for Hawaii, Jasper came in holding several pictures.

Jasper handed out the pictures and we all oohed and awed over the pictures.

She was small but still beautiful.

She had Alice's dark hair, her lips and nose.

I think the only thing she got from Jasper was the eye shape and maybe eye color.

She was a beautiful little baby, I couldn't wait to hold my niece but I think that will be after we get back from Hawaii.

We stayed and talked for awhile, and then we said our goodbyes.

Alice made Bella promise that we would be on the boat to Hawaii in the morning.

"We will be, Alice," Bella promised.

Rosalie was holding Bailey as I went over and gathered her into my arms.

"Baby, daddy's going to miss you. Grandma and grandpa are going to take great care of you. Plus Auntie Rose too. I'm not sure about Uncle Emmy but I guess we'll see," I said as I leaned her against my cheek.

Of course she blew spit bubbles on my cheek and everyone laughed.

"Okay Bailey, mommy wants you."

I handed her to Bella.

We both hated to leave her even though we knew she was going to be perfectly fine.

Bella gave her a hug and kiss, and then handed her back to Rose.

"We'll miss you," Bella said as she let her hand go.

It was hard for me to say goodbye to our baby girl too and I could see it was real hard on Bella. We said goodbye quickly and I put my arm around her and guided her from the room and down the hall.

"It's going to be fine, baby," I told her as we made our way from the hospital to the car.

"I know. It's always hard to leave her, especially now after what happened with Renee," she said quietly.

"I know it's hard, but everyone will protect her with their lives."

"Is there really any threat anymore?" she asked.

"Not to you or Bailey."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, baby, I'm in the mob business - there is pretty much always a threat to Aro, me, Emmett and Jasper all the time, but just the usual - nothing specific."

I watched as she thought that over and I knew she worried about it, but it's the lifestyle that I chose and she knew who I was when we started dating.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to get you alone on the boat."

"Do you have plans for me, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Always, Mr. Cullen," she smirked.

"Can't wait to see what they are, baby," I said, helping her into the car.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," she said as she fastened her seat belt.

I'm so glad we were able to get over what that woman did to me.

I hoped Bella was feeling up for a little fun when we got home, my body always longed for hers.

I took her hand as I started the engine and drove home.

Once home I nodded to the security guard outside the door and headed inside with my beautiful wife.

We had security before but now we've all added security guards to our homes.

You never can be too careful anymore.

"Do you need to eat anything, baby?" I asked as we go inside.

"I'm a bit hungry. Are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I could eat, but I'm mostly hungry for you," I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well, I think I could take care of that hunger easily," she said with a smile.

She lowered the zipper on my pants and snaked her hand inside as she pulled my lips down to hers.

I started working on the buttons on her shirt as I nudged her towards the couch.

Her fingers quickly popped the button and slid my pants off as I pushed her blouse down her arms.

Our tongues tangled as we stripped each other of remaining clothes and she is turning me, pushing me onto the couch.

"Mmm... baby, are you taking control?" I asked.

Her eyes were lust filled as she placed a hand in the middle of my chest and climbed over my legs, straddling them.

"What do you think?" she said as she grabbed my cock and plunged down onto it.

"Fuck, baby!" I grunted out as she sheathed me fully inside her.

"Oh god, I love feeling you so deep inside me," she said as she rolled her hips over me.

Bella's fingers gripped my shoulders tightly - raising herself almost completely off my dick before slamming herself back down on me.

"Fuck, baby," I called out.

"What, baby? Do you like this?" she asked, doing it again.

"Yes," I hissed as she continued to move above me.

I let my fingers tighten on her hips, helping her move faster and harder.

"I will never get tired of fucking your pussy, baby," I grunted out as sweat started breaking out on us.

Her mouth descended hungrily to mine, her tongue dominating mine.

I slid my hands up to her bouncing boobs and took her nipples between my fingers, twisting them hard like I know she likes.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she screamed as I twisted her nipple and then I brought my lips to the other one.

I swirled her nipple in my mouth and scrapped my teeth along it, making her walls tremble and grip me harder.

"Edward, oh fuck," she wailed as she bounced in my lap and she her fingernails dug into my shoulder.

"Come for me Edward! I want you to fill me with your hot come."

"Are you close, love?" I gritted out.

"Yes," she groaned out. "But I want you to fucking come first."

Angry and demanding - fuck that's hot.

"Suck my nipple again, now!" she demanded and I loved hearing that in her voice.

Her walls started gripping onto me as I sucked her hard nipple deep in my mouth and I felt myself get harder and jump inside her at the sound of her moans.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as the come left my body, pulsing into hers in long spurts.

"That's it baby, yes! Fill me Edward! Fuck!" she shouted and I felt her squirting down my cock.

I sucked her beautiful lips into my mouth, kissing her long and hard.

"Fuck, I love your dirty little mouth," I told her when I pulled my lips from hers.

"Mmm... I love every fucking thing about you, baby," she said pulling me back to her as she pushed her hot little tongue into my mouth.

She kissed down my jaw to my neck as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I want to take you upstairs and make love to you until we fall asleep," I said as I stood up with her still in my lap.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me and kissed me deeply as I made my way up the stairs, after checking the door and setting the alarm.

I walked into our room and laid her on the bed.

She looked so beautiful laying there, her hair spread out on the pillow, her lips swollen from my kisses, her cheeks and her chest flushed pink and her nipples hard from my lips and fingers.

I crawled up the bed as I pushed her legs apart as far as they would go.

Mmm... her beautiful pink, dripping pussy spread out before me.

I loved seeing her so open and inviting to me.

I watched as she moved her hand to her breast and gently plucked her nipple.

"Edward," she murmured looking down at me.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I purred, running my fingers over her glistening pussy.

"I... I want you," she panted as I continued running my fingers over her pussy.

"How do you want me?" I asked pushing two fingers into her slick pussy.

She moaned and lifted her hips from the bed.

"How do you want me?" I asked again as I thrusted and curled my fingers inside her.

"I .. I want you to fuck me, please. I want to feel your big, thick cock buried so deep inside me that I scream your name louder than I have before," she said as she pushed herself on my fingers.

"I think I want to hear you begging me, baby," I told her, pumping into her sopping pussy again.

"Please Edward," she said as she ground her pussy on my fingers.

"Mmm, this is too fun, baby," I told her, adding my finger to her clit as I continued pumping into her.

"Edward please, fuck I need you," she whimpered as I rubbed my finger against her clit harder.

I wanted her close to coming - so close she would be a quivering mess as soon as I pushed into her.

I leaned in close to her pussy and slowly licked from where my fingers were pumping inside her to her clit.

She mewled and whimpered above me as I pulled back and blew my breath over her clit and I watched as it hardened and stood erect.

"Edward, oh god Edward, please," she whimpered as she arched her body from the bed.

I leaned in again and flicked her clit with my tongue and I watched as she nearly bounced off the bed.

Her pussy clenched around my fingers and her arousal seeped around my fingers, she was really close to where I wanted her.

I flicked at her clit again and she squeaked beautifully - she's so ready.

I pulled my fingers from her quickly and lined myself up with her and thrust in hard.

"Oh fuck," she yelled out and her pussy clamped onto me like a vise and I could feel her coming undone, her moisture coating me.

I moved against her, grinding myself against her clit - making her gasp and squeal.

"Fuck, Edward, fuck!" Her back arched, raising her tempting peaks off the bed and I leaned forward, capturing one between my teeth as I continued to pound into her.

I loved seeing her thrashing on the bed as I pumped into her pussy.

She was mumbling incoherently, the only word I could make out was Edward. I loved that I had her so high on me.

My cock was so hard as I watched myself sliding in and out of her slick pink pussy, oh god she was a sight to behold.

Sweat beading between her breasts, her breasts bouncing from the force of my thrusts, her eyes darkened and her lips parted as she panted and moaned my name.

Her one hand gripping the sheet as her other hand gripped my hair as I bent down to lavish her nipple with my tongue again.

"Oh god Edward, fuck, fuck, so deep," she screamed as her walls trembled and pulled me in deeper.

I scrapped my teeth along her nipple and her pussy clamped on me again - milking me as she came hard.

"Oh holy fuck, Edward! Yes," she yelled.

I watched as her body thrashed on the bed as her orgasm ripped through her and I pumped into her a few more times before I came hard inside her, shooting streams of hot cum deep into her pussy.

"Fuck Bella, holy fucking shit," I roared as I gripped onto her hips.

My breathing labored and sweat dripping down my face as I lowered her hips to the bed, and my body covering hers as I laid my head on her chest.

I lifted my head to see her eyes closed, and I worried that something was wrong.

"Baby," I said softly as I stroked her cheek.

"Hmm..." she said softly as she opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"I feel more than okay. You?"

"Perfect. Just making sure I didn't hurt you."

"Never, baby. You were amazing. I love you," she said softly, her fingers running through my hair.

I rolled us to our sides as I held her against me.

"No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you, Isabella. I love you more than my own life," I said softly as I brushed my lips over hers gently.

She touched my face gently, tears forming in her eyes, "I only know one exception - you're my entire world, Edward."

Tears forming in my own eyes as I pulled her to me, kissing her lips gently.

Her hands trembled against my neck as she held me to her.

"I've never loved anyone as I do you and I never will. You're everything to me, without you I am nothing. I will never get tired of being like this with you. This past year has been the best one of my life," I said quietly.

"I can't imagine my life without you. People may look at us and think what a naive young girl I am, but I knew who you were when I met you and it didn't scare me. I loved you then and I love you now. Nothing will ever change that, we've been through so much this past year and it's brought us closer, made us stronger and I feel that we will only grow stronger and closer as the years go on. I'm so proud to be your wife, the mother of your children and your lover. Every day my heart grows more in love with you," she said softly as her fingers traced over the scar on my shoulder, where her father shot me on our wedding day.

She leaned up and kissed the scar and hugged me to her tiny frame.

I heard her stomach growl against me.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked pulling back to look at her face.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Let's go eat, love. We got to feed our baby," I said helping her up.

She nodded as she reached for her robe.

"You don't need to cover up, beautiful," I said pulling her into my arms.

"I'm not walking around in nothing downstairs, up here in our bedroom is fine, but not down there," she said shyly.

How in the hell she can be so shy now after all that dirty talk and her screaming a bit ago, is beyond me.

"Okay, baby. Let's go eat," I said with a smile as I grabbed a pair of boxers from my drawer.

I took her hand and led her down the stairs, and into the living room where we saw our clothes strewn around the room, and the couch with the telltale sign of our fucking evident on the cushions.

I looked down at her and her blush was on her cheeks.

"We'll get it cleaned while we're away," I said as I pulled her into the kitchen with me.

I had her sit on the chair by the counter as I looked for something for us to eat.

I got out the pan and heated it up, then I got the bread and two kinds of cheese.

I looked over at her and she was looking at me with a smile.

"See something you like, baby?" I asked.

"Of course," she said with a smirk.

"Is my cooking that entertaining to you?"

"No."

"I promise I won't burn your sandwich, baby."

"I'm not worried," she said.

I smile at her while she watched me and I'm glad I can do something for her.

I look back at the pan and flip the sandwiches and then I remove them and put them on a plate.

I walked over to her and placed them on the counter, "Would you like some pickles with your sandwich?"

"No. Can I have jalapenos instead?"

"You can have anything you want, baby," I said with a smirk.

"Anything, huh?"

"Yep, anything," I said as I handed her the jar of jalapenos.

"Mmm..." she said as she took a bit of one.

I could never understand how she can crave them, but with Bailey and this baby she loves them.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she ate.

"Is there anything else you want?" I asked knowing what she might say.

"Can I get a side of husband?"

"Definitely, how do you want me?"

"Mmm, hard."

"I'm definitely hard, baby," I said as I moved my hand to the front of my boxers. "Anything else?"

"Naked on our bed," she said looking up at me

"Mmm.. that can be arranged. What are your plans for me?" I asked.

I watched as she finished eating her sandwich and she smiled over at me.

"My plans for you are my secret. Thank you for the sandwich, it was yummy."

"My pleasure, baby. Your plans always turn out well for me," I told her with a wink.

"That they do, are you finished?"

"Yes," I said as she got up and took my plate from me.

She quickly put it in the dishwasher and then reached for my hand.

She pulled me up from my seat and up the stairs to our room.

"Take your boxers off and lay on the bed, baby," she said as she untied her robe.

I did as she said and got in the middle of the bed.

I smiled up at her as she took her robe off.

"Mmm... such a beautiful sight. My rock hard husband spread out on our bed."

She crawled up over my legs, reaching for my cock and licking her lips.

"Is this all for me?" she asked wrapping her hand around me.

"Y..yes," I hissed as her fingers stroked up and over the tip spreading the pre cum around me.

"Good. Looks so yummy. Do you want to be inside my mouth?"

"Y...yes," I stuttered out.

She slipped her mouth slowly over my tip, licking and sucking as she moved down my shaft.

"Fuck," I said as I'm fully sheathed in her mouth, her tongue sliding along the underside of my cock.

Slowly she moved her mouth up and down my shaft as I slipped my fingers into her hair.

"Baby, I need... more," I panted out.

She pulled her mouth from me, "What do you want?"

"I want your pussy in my face."

A wide smile crosses her face and she raised herself from my legs and moved, sitting in the middle of my chest facing away from me. When she leaned over to take my cock back in her mouth it forced her dripping pussy into my face and I lapped at it eagerly.

She moaned around my cock when I hit her clit and I sucked it into my mouth as I felt her head bob over me.

I felt myself hit the back of her throat as she swallowed around me.

Fuck, her mouth was like heaven.

I sucked her clit between my lips as I slid two fingers into her entrance.

I pumped into her, curling my fingers to hit her g spot and I felt her hum appreciatively on my cock.

She sped up her movements as my cock twitched in her mouth, I was so close but I wanted her to come at the same time.

I flicked her clit with my tongue as I pumped my fingers inside her faster.

Pulling my lips from her as I pumped my fingers harder, "Dammit baby, you're so fucking tight. Come for me."

She hummed against my shaft as she sucked me deeper.

I felt her walls tremble around my fingers as I grazed my teeth along her clit and her pussy clamped onto me as I felt myself jump in her mouth.

She moaned loudly and swallowed again and again as I lapped her sweet juices as they seeped out of her.

She licked me clean and popped her mouth off me as she sat up slowly.

She slid off me and curled into my side as I brought my arm around her.

"Tonight has been amazing, baby," I said kissing her forehead.

"Yes it has," she said sleepily.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her lips. "Let's get some sleep, we have a boat to catch tomorrow."

"Mmm.. I love you too," she said snuggling into my side.

I laid there holding my beautiful wife as she drifted off to sleep.

She was so full of surprises, and I loved each on every one of them.

I was looking forward to getting away with her to Hawaii, so fun, sun and of course fucking her until we both collapsed from exhaustion.

I felt my eyes slipping closed as I held her closer to me.


	109. Chapter 109

**BPOV**

It was weird not to have to pack a single thing - I hoped Alice packed me more than skimpy bikinis and lingerie.

Everything was ready when we got on board the ship - it was nice to not have to do a bunch of stuff.

The crew welcomed us aboard and the Captain informed us we would be leaving soon.

"Are you excited, Edward?" I asked looking over at him.

"Heck yeah, baby!"

"I'm glad," I said as I sat in his lap on the couch.

"This was a great idea, baby."

"I hope you like what I have planned, Alice helped with some of it."

"I know I will baby. Anything with you is always awesome."

"I could say the same about you, last night was amazingly awesome," I said kissing his lips.

"You were pretty damn amazing yourself, Mrs. Cullen."

"Maybe we'll have to have a repeat performance."

"You can count on it baby," he said with an adorable smirk.

The captain came and told us that we were leaving now and that the crew knew to stay out of the way, as per our instructions.

"Thank you, Alberto," Edward said. I was impressed that he remembered his name.

The captain left us and I looked over at Edward, who just smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered his name," I said as I ran my finger along his jaw.

"I remember lots of things, baby," he said as he moved me to where I was straddling his legs.

"What do you remember?" I asked leaning in to kiss his lips.

"I remember how to make you scream my name."

"Mmm, yes you're very good at that." I said starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

I kissed down his chest as I exposed more of it to me.

I pushed his shirt over his shoulders as I kissed along his neck and jaw.

"Mmm... so hard for me?" I asked as I rocked against him.

"Always hard for you, baby, only you."

I slipped my shirt over my head, leaving me in my deep purple bra.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, baby."

"I looked the same as I did last night," I said as I ran my fingertips over his nipple.

"No, baby, you look more beautiful everyday."

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my face.

He moved his hands around my back to where the clasp of the bra was and he unhooked it and slid it down my arms.

His perfect lips slipped around my nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh god, Edward, your mouth is heaven."

He moved his mouth to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

My fingers slid into his hair, gripping it as I moaned at the feel of his tongue swirling around my nipple.

"Edward, mmm.. fuck, so wet for you," I murmured.

"That's my girl, that's what I like to hear."

"Take me to the bedroom, baby."

He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

I kissed up his neck to his ear and I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, earning me a growl deep in his chest.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good," he said as he opened the door.

I kissed back down his neck and up his jaw, repeating my actions on his other ear as he laid me on the bed.

His lips moved down between my breasts, peppering them with open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm...Edward," I moaned, gripping his hair between my fingers.

He kissed down over my stomach, his lips taking on a gentler feel.

He grinned up at me as he undid my pants and started sliding them down my legs.

After he removed my pants and then my panties he knelt between my legs and slowly lowered his pants.

He tossed them on the floor and crawled back over me, capturing my lips.

He slipped into me easily as I brought my hands to his back.

He was slow and easy with his movements, his kisses were deep and tender.

I loved that we could fuck each other and make love to each other too - I don't think a lot if people have that with their spouse.

"Edward," I murmured against his cheek.

I loved feeling him as he moved deeply inside me as he thrusted slowly, there was no hurry just taking our time.

I loved the feel of his weight on me and the sweet tender way his lips would pull at mine.

"I love you so much," I told him, pushing the hair back from his eyes as our bodies continued to move with each other - bringing us a little closer with each thrust.

"I love you too, baby," he said as his lips found mine and our tongues tangled together.

I was getting closer and closer - his name the only thing I could think...the only thing I could say.

"Edward, yes!" I murmured as my walls began to tremble and he thrusted deeper inside me.

"Bella, my beauty...my everything. Let go...come for me, love."

My pussy clenched hard around him, pulling him in deeper as I called out his name.

"Edward, oh god yes," I called out as I lifted my hips from the bed.

"That's it, baby, yes," he groaned out and I felt him jump inside me as his hot come pulsed into me.

"Edward," I said as I clutched him to me. "I love when you fill me."

He kissed my lips softly as he rolled us so that we were laying on our sides, kissing and murmuring words of love, still connected.

I loved when he would stay inside me for as long as possible before slipping out of me.

I know some people have said they don't like that, but I love it. It make me feel so connected to him.

Maybe I'm just weird.

"You're not weird, baby," he said kissing my forehead. "Why do you think you're weird, love?" he asked.

"I've just heard a lot of women don't like their man just staying inside them when they are finished." I whispered.

"I love it too baby. I never had this before you. I love that you want me and long to always have me in your body - I'm honored."

"In your past did you have sex like we do?" I asked looking down.

"Not even close, baby. It was only ever a quick fuck. I never stayed with them, they never stayed with me."

"Not even the ones you fucked repeatedly?" I asked pulling the sheet up over my body.

"Nope. Just a repeat fuck - I never dated them and I sure as hell never loved them."

I could tell he was angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask about them, it was just a thought that went through my mind."

His silence spoke volumes as the tears slipped down my cheeks, I've ruined everything.

"Why do you doubt me? Why do you doubt that I've never wanted anyone like I want you? Why do you doubt that I've never loved anyone but you?"

"I don't doubt you. I was just wondering, how it was before me. I don't doubt that you love me. I'm sorry I ruined everything," I said as I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

I sank to the floor by the toilet and threw up, even though there was nothing there to throw up.

I heard a soft knock behind me, "Bella?" and then I heard the bathroom door open.

I flushed the toilet and curled my legs up to my chest.

I felt him drape a towel around me as he came to sit beside me on the floor.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you but it felt like you were doubting my love for you."

"I wasn't Edward. I know how much you love me, I was just wondering how it was with the others. It wasn't my intention for you to think I doubted you, because I don't. I never did," I said softly as I pulled at the string on the towel.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I should have known. Now that I have something so good, it makes me regret who I used to be."

"I'm sorry I brought it up. You weren't that bad, baby. You were only with seven women, I actually expected there to be more when we talked about it."

"I don't want you to ever be afraid to ask me anything, baby, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You had every right. I did sound like I was doubting you, but I really wasn't. I love you, Edward," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you with everything I have in me, baby."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said as the tears fell from my eyes. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

"Don't cry, love. Everything is fine, it was my misunderstanding. Are you feeling okay?" he asked rubbing his hands over my back.

"I'm fine, I just was upset and I think this little one didn't like it," I said as I placed my hand on my ever growing belly.

"Okay, love - again, so sorry."

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I could eat," he said with a grin as he helped me up. "But first we have to put some clothes on."

"Um.. yeah, that would be good.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips.

"I love you, so much baby. Nothing can ever change that," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too. Thank you for listening and hearing what I meant to say."

We walked back into the bedroom and grabbed our clothes, and put them back on, "What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Burgers sound good, baby?"

I nodded and he called down to the galley and told them we wanted some hamburgers and fries with jalapeños on the side and we'll take our food in the dining area.

"You know me well," I said with a smirk.

"That I do."

We walked into the main area just as they were finished setting up the table.

"Your meal will be here momentarily, would you like something to drink?"

"I would like iced tea with lemon, please," I said.

"Sir, what would you like?"

"A beer please."

"I haven't seen you drink a beer in a while," I said as they brought us our drinks.

"I'm on vacation, baby, just relaxing and enjoying myself."

The food looked delicious when they brought it - I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating.

I had a nagging feeling that something was bothering Edward.

"Is there anything you're looking forward to doing while we are in Hawaii?" I asked.

"I really want to see a volcano."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can take helicopter tours over them."

"We can do that. We also have the hot air balloon ride," I said.

"Yeah, that will be awesome. If we were up there alone I would so make love to you in a balloon."

"I think that would be pretty cramped and I'm sure we'll think of someway to make it special."

I already knew how special it was going to be and I'm pretty sure making love will be far from his mind.

We finished eating and the porter came in to see if we wanted anything else.

"Baby, do you want any dessert or anything else to drink?"

"No, nothing else to eat. Maybe some tea," I said.

Edward told him that I'd like a cup of tea with lemon and two sugars, and he'd like another beer.

I walked over to the couch by the window and sat down looking out over the water with my hand on my belly.

"You look so beautiful sitting there, love."

"I don't know about that."

"I do, baby. You are the most beautiful thing in my world," he said as he sat next to me, placing his hand over my hand on my belly.

"I still say you're biased," I told him.

"That may be," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Edward, is there something going on?" I asked moving my hand to cup his cheek.

"It's nothing you need to worry about baby."

"I thought we were partners, I know that there is something you're not telling me."

"I just don't want to worry you baby."

"Edward, I'll worry more knowing that there is something worrying you," I said as I leaned in closer looking into his eyes.

"It's just I worry you'll be scared."

"I'll be fine. I have you and I know you have guards at home."

"There have been credible threats made against Aro."

"Do you know by who?" I asked.

"We think it might be Caius."

"I thought he was a friend."

"Nobody that we do business with is ever really a friend."

"Oh. Do you know what the threats are? Are you going to do anything about them?"

"Not exactly. We'll put more guards on everyone, be extra vigilant."

"Can you promise me that you won't have to go to California again?"

"I'll try my hardest not to baby."

"If you have to go, I will go with you. I won't let you go alone," I said looking at him.

"Hell no baby. If I have to go, you'll be safe and secure here," he said firmly.

"We'll see," I said just as firmly.

"This is the end of this discussion, you will not go to that wretched place if I have to go. Don't make me regret telling you about it, Isabella."

"So, you're just telling me what to do now?"

"Yes, when it's for your safety and the safety of our children," he said as ran his hands through his hair.

"What about your safety?"

"I can take care of myself, if you were with me I'd be more focused on you. Can't you see how important you are to me?"

I watched as he got up and grabbed his beer.

"Do you not understand how dangerous this is?"

It killed me to see him this upset - I didn't like him telling me what I could and couldn't do but some battles aren't worth fighting, I know how important it is to him to protect us.

"Okay," I told him quietly.

"Okay what?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay I'll stay home with the guards where I'm safe if you have to go."

"Thank you, baby," he said as he walked back over to me and sat in front of me. "You and our children are the most important things in my world. I'd die if anything happened to any of you."

"You scare me when you say things like that."

"Why? It's the truth. I couldn't survive without you and our babies."

"I guess it scares me because I know how easily it would be for me to lose you, and I couldn't survive without you. You are my everything," I said pulling him into a hug, as tears fell from my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and I heard him sniffle against me.

I knew he was just as emotional as I was.

"I love you so much, Edward. I'm sorry I was being a pain in the ass."

"You are never a pain. I love you more than anything."

I looked up and he crushed his lips to mine.

I gripped the back of his hair as he pushed me back on the couch, covering my body with his as he pushed his tongue passed my lips.

His tongue tasted of beer and Edward.

His arms closed around me holding me tight to him as he lifted me up.

I kissed along his jaw as he cradled me in his arms.

"Edward," I said as I sucked his earlobe into my mouth.

He pushed open the door to our room and shut it with his foot.

He sat down with me in his lap as he pressed his lips to mine.

His hands wrapped around my ass, holding me firm against his already hard cock.

"Mmm... baby, so hard already," I murmured against his ear as his kissed along my neck.

"Always hard for you, baby," he said as he kissed down toward my breasts.

His warm lips wrapped around my aching peak and moaned loudly, holding him tighter to me.

I let my own fingers wander down to his pants, nudging down, allowing me to reach for his hard shaft.

"Fuck," he moaned out when I wrapped my hand around him.

He moved his lips to my other breast and repeated his actions.

God he had a magical tongue, I could feel myself getting wetter and he hasn't even touched me much.

His hand snaked into my pants and slipped over my slick folds before pushing inside me.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I moaned as I moved on his finger.

His other hand came to the waist of my pants and started peeling them off me.

I lifted up so that he could get them off of my legs. His fingers never leaving my pussy.

He continued to pump into me as his mouth found mine and devoured me.

His tongue sliding against mine as I gripped him tighter.

"Oh god," I murmured breaking away from his lips.

I pulled at his shirt, needing to feel all his skin against all of mine.

As soon as he was free of all clothes, I raised myself up and he lined my pussy up with his cock.

He pulled me down hard onto him and I groaned loudly as he filled me.

He laid back on the bed once he was fully sheathed inside me.

"Fuck, baby. You always feel so good," he moaned out as he started to move my hips over him.

I rolled my hips over him, bringing him in deeper.

"Mmm... fuck, Edward," I said as I lifted up and down on him.

I loved the feel of him sliding in and out of me.

I braced myself against his chest and moved faster.

He was hitting so deep inside me, I knew it wasn't going to take me long.

The sound of our moans and our skin slapping against each other, spurred us on.

"More baby, move faster," he panted as he moved me over him.

I rocked over him faster, pushing him in even deeper.

"Yes that's it, baby. Keep going," he panted as I watched the sweat bead on his forehead.

I braced myself more firmly, rocking even harder and loving the look of pure joy on my beautiful husbands face.

I felt him grow inside me and I knew he was close.

"Oh fuck, yes," I moaned as I felt him hitting deeper as I moved faster over him.

He lifted his hips from the bed and thrusted up into me.

"Fuck," I yelled as he did that a few more times.

I felt my walls start to shake around him.

"Oh god, Edward! Yes! Yes!" And I could feel myself squirting around him.

"Fuck," he roared as he held my hips still as he shot his hot come deep inside my pussy.

I laid my head on his chest as I trembled and shuddered through my orgasm.

I felt his arms wrap around me holding me to him.

"It's okay, love. I've got you," he murmured kissing my forehead.

It was like everything inside me was shaking from the force of our orgasms.

"Fuck, love, you are unbelievable."

"I'd say you are unbelievable."

"You are the most beautiful, sexy, naughty woman alive."

"I'm not naughty," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, but you are and I love it,"

"If I'm naughty, I learned it from you."

"Probably," he said with a grin.

He turned us so that we were laying on our sides as he pulled the blanket up over us.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry about arguing with you."

"I'm sorry too baby. I love you more than my own life."

"I know. I think its good that we talk about things, and thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for challenging me."

"You're welcome," I said with a laugh.

I snuggled into his side as I listened to the sound of the waves hitting the boat.

I yawned against him.

"Sleepy love?" he asked.

"Yeah, my fuck hot husband wore me out."

"Well, if my wife wasn't so fucking hot," he said with a grin.

"I love you for loving me the way you do, and for wanting me the way you do," I said as I kissed his lips.

"I love you too, baby. You love me like no one else has before and I'm glad you want me just as much as I want you. You were made for me," he said as he held me to him. "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay," I murmured as I snuggled into him.

"Good night, love."

"Mm.. night," I murmured.


	110. Chapter 110

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for reading this story, it has been a long one. But its not over yet... There are plans for a sequel in time... but that's details for another time. There is still a lot to come in the upcoming chapters._

_We just want to say thank you for all the positive reviews and for all wonderful words of praise for this story, it has been fun to write. As for some who think that there's too much sex, we are truly sorry for that, but that is how we see this Edward and Bella, and in time sure they will calm down. But right now they are young and in love, and expressing their insatiable need for each other. The plot is still there and its ever growing._

_Thank you to those who have truly enjoyed their escapades. Love to hear from you. Thanks for reading._

_Also this chapter contains a scene of role playing during their sexy time, where he calls her a slut.. just wanted you all to know that he's is just playing._

_Sher and Stacie , Lost Twi Sisters Fanfiction._

**EPOV**

I slipped out of the bed as gently as I could, I didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty beside me.

I pulled on some sweats and a t shirt and headed out to the deck.

The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon, as I sat in the chair.

What an amazing three days we've had on the boat. There we some tense moments, of misunderstanding between us and but we talked, made love, had some disagreements and made love some more.

We've grown as a couple over the year that we've been married.

I'm glad our wedding day wasn't an omen since I ended up getting shot. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful marriage than the one we have.

We were learning to communicate better and learning more about what we like sexually, I couldn't be happier.

Sex in the past has just been sex to me, but with Bella its so much more. I don't really have the words for it, but its just not about getting off anymore.

It's about pleasuring her, making sure that she comes first.

I've never loved anyone the way I love Bella, and I wasn't lying when I said I'd die without her.

I never saw myself as a father, but now that I am I couldn't imagine my life any other way and I have Bella to thank for that.

She's giving me so much and she doesn't even realize it.

I heard a noise behind me, turning around I saw my beautiful wife coming out on the deck.

"Morning love," I said as she sat in my lap.

"Morning, you were gone when I woke up," she said kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I came out here and I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Thinking about our wonderful life together."

"Yeah, it has been wonderful. It's hard to believe its only been a year."

"Yeah it is."

"It seems like we've been together a lot longer than that," she said kissing behind my ear.

"Some days it does, some days it feels like we just met."

"I know what you mean, but just think of all the great years ahead of us," she said softly.

"Definitely baby, many years of sex, and watching our children grow up."

"Can't wait," she said with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Always, baby."

"I was talking about food," I said with a grin.

"I know, but I'm always hungry for you too," she said with a laugh.

"Mmm, and I'm thankful for it, baby," I told her, giving her a quick kiss. "Now what do you want food wise?"

"I'm really wanting chocolate chip pancakes," she said with a smile.

"Appropriate - right where it all started."

"I'll let you serve me this time," she told me with a wink.

"No problem, love. I was planning on it."

"Well, let's go inside and get you fed my beautiful little wife," I said picking her up in my arms.

"Edward, put me down. I'm getting too heavy for you."

"Nonsense, you barely weigh a thing."

"Edward."

"What? I'm carrying the baby - it's not my fault you're the packaging," I said with a laugh.

"You are ridiculous," she told me as I sat her in a chair as a steward came in.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Cullen?" Stefan asked.

"We would like some breakfast, Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and orange juice," I told him.

"Anything else you want, babe?" I asked.

"Some fruit," she said quietly.

"A mixture of fresh fruit," I told him.

"Awesome sir, where would you like breakfast served at?"

"Here will be fine," I told him. I knew if we went to our room I would be eating her instead of breakfast.

"Baby, you don't need to be shy around the staff. Just tell them whatever you want, they work for you as much as me," I told her after Stefan left.

"I just can't order people around, it's still too weird for me."

"I understand that baby, but never feel like they won't listen to you or never feel like they are more than you are," I said her as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

Her fingers threaded through my hair as she sucked my tongue into her mouth as the captain knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," he said as Bella hid her face in my chest.

"Yes," I said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving on the main island in about four hours."

"Thank you Alberto," I said as he walked back out.

"Baby? Why are you hiding?" I asked, pulling her chin up till her eyes met mine.

"Because we were kissing in front of a stranger and I .. I don't like people seeing."

"You're my wife - no one will care and it's our boat we can kiss where we want. Hell we can do anything wherever we want," I told her with a grin.

"I think you proved that in Italy, when you fucked me at the clock tower and in the field," she said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah I guess I did, didn't I?"

I couldn't keep the huge grin from my face. I wanted the world to know she was mine and that we loved fucking each other.

She pulled me to her and kissed me, threading her fingers in my hair as she sucked my tongue into her mouth again.

I couldn't help but to moan in her mouth.

I lifted her up and carried her to the couch, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I sat down with her in my lap.

I knew in this position she could feel my rock hard cock and I ground up into her.

"Mmmm, Edward...so hard," she murmured against my mouth.

"Always baby, always," I said as moved against her again.

I kissed down her neck as I slid my hand down into her pants.

"Edward," she murmured as I slipped my fingers through her slick heat.

"What, baby? Tell me what you want?" I said, moving my fingers across her clit.

"I... I want you to make me ... come with your fingers," she panted out as I pushed my fingers into her entrance

She moaned deeply, gripping my hair tighter as I pushed my fingers deeper inside her.

"Are you sure, love? Anyone could see us."

"Y...yes. I...need you," she panted, moving against me.

I pushed another finger inside her and brought my thumb to her clit, rubbing it as I pumped in and out of her.

"Mmm, fuck Edward, right there," she murmured.

I curled my fingers inside her, hitting exactly where she wanted.

I knew it wouldn't be long before she came undone in my hands, her body was so responsive to my touch.

I reached my other hand beneath her shirt and pinched her nipple as I kept my fingers moving inside her.

"Oh god, Edward," she said as she pushed herself onto my fingers.

I twisted harder and pumped faster as her walls began to tremble.

"Come for me, I want to hear you, love," I said as I kissed her.

I curled my fingers faster, scraping my thumb over her clit and she jumped over me, her walls clamping onto my fingers.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she groaned out as she rode my fingers through her orgasm.

I kept hitting her spot even as she clenched around me - her whole body trembling over me.

"That's it baby," I said against her, loving the feel of her body squeezing my fingers.

She slumped forward against me, panting hard as I slipped my fingers from her.

I held her against me and she moved against my rock hard cock, causing me to hiss.

"Sorry baby," she said as she smoothed her hand over the bulge in my pants.

She rocked against me again, squeezing me tighter through my pants - her mouth moving to mine.

I felt her hand fumbling with the front of my pants, pulling them open as she reached inside and took me in her hand.

I moaned into her mouth as her hand squeezed my shaft and her thumb brushed over my swollen tip, gathering the precum already forming there.

She stroked in long, firm strokes - each pass bringing her thumb up to rub across my tip.

I loved the feel of her fingers over my tip and along the ridge.

"Oh fuck baby, your hand feels so good," I moaned as I kissed along her neck as I slowly cupped her breasts under her shirt.

She moved her hand faster over me and I thrusted up harder into her palm.

I leaned my head back on the couch as I enjoyed the feel of her hand on me and my hands on her breasts.

I could feel myself growing harder in her hand - I was so close.

I moved my hands from her breasts and gripped the couch cushions as I felt myself twitching in her hand, and suddenly she pulled her hand away.

"What the fuck," I murmured as I felt her get off my lap.

I opened my eyes to see my wife kneeling between my legs as she took my cock in her hand and slow brought me to her lips.

She wrapped her pink full lips around the tip, slowly running her tongue along the ridge before sucking me into her hot little mouth.

"Holy fucking shit," I hissed as she engulfed me in her mouth.

She only bobbed her head a few times before I came undone - releasing hard into her mouth.

"Oh fuck Bella," I shouted as she swallowed every drop and licked me clean before she removed me from her mouth.

She smiled up at me from between my legs.

She looked so gorgeous, sitting there and looking up at me.

I pulled her up to me and crushed my lips to hers, my tongue delving into her mouth and claiming her tongue.

She moaned into my mouth as her fingers threaded into my head.

A small knock on the door alerted us that breakfast was ready.

I pulled away from her lips reluctantly and tucked myself in my pants before telling them to come in.

Stefan came in and quickly set up our breakfast and he left just as quickly.

"Come my love, let's eat," I said as I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the table.

"I could walk, you know," she said with a smile.

"You could, but I wasn't ready to let you go," I said as I kissed her lips as I sat us down in a chair.

We eagerly dug into the food - both of us hungry after our little work out.

The pancakes were good, but not as good as Bella's.

I loved when we made pancakes together, I think I ate more of the chocolate chips than we actually put into the bowl.

After we were finished, I carried Bella into our room and we took a shower and got ready for the day.

I couldn't wait to get to the mainland and see what my beautiful wife had planned for me.

As we were getting dressed I looked over at her, she was so beautiful and she doesn't even realize it.

"What?" she asked as she caught me looking at her.

"Just admiring the view, baby."

"You're being silly. I'm nothing to look at," she said looking down.

"No, I'm being serious. You are so gorgeous, especially now, with your stomach getting rounder with our child."

"I'm getting fat. It's not beautiful."

"It's not fat. It's our baby growing healthy and strong inside you, you have never looked more beautiful."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked as I came over to her and encircled her in my arms.

"You're so sweet to me," she sobbed.

"Baby, I love you...everything about you. I didn't fall for you because of the shape of your body, I fell in love with your heart. And seeing your body full with a new person we created out of love...I'm the happiest man on earth."

"I love you too, Edward. You're a wonderful man, a great husband and father. I'm so glad to have met you that day at the diner. I never thought you'd go for me, but you did. You make me the happiest woman in the earth. You are a good man, I know you think you're not, but you are. I see your heart, Edward and it is good. I love you so much, that words fail me," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so proud to be your wife."

I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her deeply, her words were so heartfelt and I wanted to hold on to her forever

I pulled her out on the deck with me and we stood watching the waves.

I loved seeing the sun reflecting in her hair, illuminating the reds and golds that were hidden there.

As we stood there, we saw a school of dolphins playing a bit from the boat.

I watched as a smile graced her face and her hands moved over her small baby bump.

She looked so beautiful and carefree as she looked out at the dolphins.

I placed my hands over her hands and together we stood there watching the dolphins and cradling our baby.

"Mr. Cullen, we'll be into port soon and your car is waiting for you," we heard behind us.

"Thank you," I said.

"Do you have all your stuff ready baby?"

"Yes, its all set," she said as she leaned back in my arms.

We watched from the deck as the boat came into the port and found a docking area amongst the other yachts.

It was interesting to see all the activity in the port and I could tell it was interesting to Bella too.

When we are safely in a slip and tied down we made our way to our room to gather our stuff.

I gathered up our bags as Bella followed me to the ramp that led to the dock.

She followed me down the ramp and across the dock toward a black car that waited at the end of the dock.

The driver awaited us and took the bags from me.

"Aloha, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said as he placed the bags in the trunk.

I helped Bella into the backseat and then got in next to her.

The driver got in and headed towards somewhere I wasn't sure where we were staying, since Bella set everything up.

She snuggled into my side as the car sped through the beautiful island.

"Where are we staying baby?" I asked.

"I rented us a villa, you'll see," she said with a smile.

"Wow, baby, I can't wait to see it."

"I hope you like it, Alice helped me. Do you know she is hard to reign in? Let's just say you are lucky I was in control of the credit card, she would have rented this huge monstrosity of a villa," she said with as laugh.

"I can only imagine," I said with a laugh, knowing how my sister can be.

"I did rent a small villa, but it's not a dump or anything," she said as she twisted her wedding ring.

"Baby, spend whatever you like - if you bought us a mansion I would be totally fine with it."

"I would never do that, without consulting you first. That's just not something I would do. But .. never mind."

"Baby, tell what you're thinking," I said, tilting her face so I could see her eyes.

"The villa that we are staying at is actually for sale, so if you liked it and plan on coming back here you could buy it, but I'll let you decide after seeing it," she said softly.

"I know I'll love it baby and you can still spend whatever you want."

"No, I'll leave that up to you."

"Okay, baby," I said kissing her lightly.

She smiled up at me, and I loved how she was starting to spend money but it still scared her too.

The driver pulled up to a medium sized villa and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, and I smiled over at Bella.

"Baby, this is beautiful. You definitely know how to pick a great place," I said kissing her forehead.

"Wait till you see the inside," she told me.

"I'm sure I'll love it too. Tell me what sold you on it?" I asked as we got out.

"I'll just let you see it and then you can tell me."

The driver carried our bags inside and Bella tipped him as I looked around the living room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it so far."

I looked around me at the open airy living room that looked out on the lush landscape and ocean.

"Wow, baby, this is amazing," I told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, baby, you picked a great place."

She took my hand and led me to the garden and she smiled over at me.

"Holy shit, an outdoor shower," I said as she giggled.

"I thought you might like this," she said.

"Mmm... definitely. I can so see me fucking you against the wall as the sun comes up or sets, either one or both if you'd like," I said with a smirk.

"I definitely like the sound of that," she told me.

She took my hand and led me back inside and up to the second floor where the bedrooms were.

The first bedroom she showed me was huge with a four poster bed with a net canopy, but what I loved was the headboard and a window above the bed.

I looked over at her and she had a shy smile on her face.

"Is this one of the reasons you liked this villa?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Mmm.. you want me to grab the headboard as I pound into your pussy again and again, until you scream my name?"

I ran my fingers up and down her arm as I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were wide and she just nodded.

"Y...yes," she all but whimpered.

I leaned in sucking the sensitive spot right behind her ear and I felt her shudder against me.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" I asked, as I nipped her skin.

"Y...eess," she moaned.

"And what do you want me to do about it, baby?"

"Anything."

"Anything, huh? So if I want to toss you on that bed and fuck you senseless, your game?"

"Y..yes."

"Good," I told her as I pulled her to me, hiking her legs up around my hips and walking us toward the bed.

As much as I wanted to toss her I sat her gently on the bed - she has precious cargo.

I grabbed hold of the waistband of her pants and dragged them down her legs.

Next I pulled her shirt off and watched a shiver of anticipation move through her body.

She really was gorgeous and I'm so glad that she's mine.

I slid her bra and panties off her, drinking in the vision of her naked flesh.

I pushed her legs open and I can see her moisture already starting to drip from her beautiful pussy.

I leaned into her, taking a long slow lick of her dripping slit.

"Edward," she moaned.

I let my tongue glide up over her clit and gave it a flick.

She jumped and gasped beneath me and I grinned against her pussy lips.

I let my tongue run back down and plunge into her.

I loved hearing her moan and feeling her press her hips up to me.

I hummed against her clit, knowing how much she likes it when I do that.

I pushed two of my fingers inside her as I continued to suck on her clit.

She moaned and pushed her pussy into my face.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she moaned out, thrusting against me.

I curled my fingers inside her - moving them fast - I wanted her right on the edge before I fucked her.

"Oh fuck, Edward! More," she called out.

I sucked and twirled her clit between my lips as she twisted and mewled beneath me.

"Fuck, fuck," she cried out as I hit her g spot over and over again, knowing that would drive her near the edge.

I stroked her one more time and then pulled away, kneeling between her open and quivering legs.

"Edward," she said looking down at me with her dark brown eyes.

I stripped slowly - enjoying how her eyes grew more lustful with each piece of clothing I removed.

"Edward...I need you," she begged.

"Where do you need me?" I asked.

"In...my...pussy," she all but growled out, reaching for my cock.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me roughly - pausing and rubbing my cock along her dripping entrance.

"Oh god Edward, stop teasing me," she murmured.

"But it's so much fun, baby," I told her, rubbing her again before sheathing myself fully in her with one thrust.

"Oh god, Edward," she yelled out, arching herself up off the bed to meet my thrust.

Her pussy clamped on me immediately and I pumped her through her orgasm, slamming into her again and again.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she shouted - meeting my thrusts as she gripped the sheets and I felt her soaking me with her squirting.

"That's it baby, soak me with your come - tell me how much you love what I do to your body." I grunted out as I continued plunging hard and fast into her.

"I love how every touch from you sets my body on fire. I love how you fuck me and make me come so h.. hard," she said as I pushed into her harder making her gasp.

I tightened my grip on her, raising her hips higher.

"Scream it out for me baby - I wanna hear how much you love it when I fuck you."

"Fuck Edward, harder, more baby, I want to feel you deeper. Give it me, let yourself go. Oh fuck, yes," she screamed.

I moved even faster - letting go and pounding into her.

I loved seeing her breasts bounce with every thrust, and her pussy was so tight around me.

"Fuck baby, so tight," I grunted as I kept pounding inside her.

"Yes, fuck Edward," she screamed her body glistened with sweat as she writhed beneath me.

I pounded into her even harder - my cock tightening inside her - I knew I would be coming any second.

"Mmm.. fuck Edward, come for me... let go, don't hold back," she purred as she arched into me.

I could feel her walls trembling as I slid my fingers over her clit and she hissed at the contact.

"Fuck.." she yelled as I did it again.

My cock jumped inside her and I spilled everything I had into her tight pussy.

"Ah.. fucking hell Bella," I yelled as come shot into her body.

"Yes, fuck yes, Edward, yes," she screamed as another orgasm ripped through her body as I held her hips to me.

I loved watching as she thrashed around the bed, gasping and clutching the sheets, until she stilled and laid there panting with her eyes closed.

I gently placed her legs down on the bed as I slipped out of her pussy and laid next to her, gathering her in my arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I held her trembling body in my arms.

"Mmmm...good...so good."

"You scared me for a second, baby."

"I'm sorry. Why?"

"You were just really limp - just wanted to make sure I didn't go too far."

"You didn't. I was just enjoying the afterglow," she said softly as her fingers traced my lips.

"That was pretty fucking amazing baby," I told her as I kissed her fingertips.

"It was, but you never made it to the headboard," she said with a laugh.

"We got plenty of time for that. I bet I end up busting that thing before we leave here."

"Then I guess you might be buying this villa then."

"I may have to because we need to come back when you're not pregnant so I can tie you to this bed and have my wicked way with you."

"Ooh... I'm looking forward to that, I love when you tie me up and have your wicked way with me

"Me too, baby," I told her with a grin.

"But we can still have plenty of fun while we are here, I can tie you up and have my way with you," she said as she bit down on my nipple.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, baby."

"C.. can we call home first and have dinner? I want to check on Bailey."

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want... and you never have to ask to call home and check on Bailey," I said kissing her.

She got up and threw on some clothes and searched for the laptop.

I put on my own clothes as she sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and dialed up my parents on Skype.

It only rang a few times before I heard my moms voice come on the line.

"Hi mom, is Bailey awake?" she asked.

"Yes, she's just playing on the floor with Grandpa," my mom said.

"Carlisle, Bella and Edward want to talk to Bailey," I heard my mom say to my dad.

I came and sat by Bella just as I saw Bailey's little face appear on the screen.

"Mama...Dada," Bailey squealed happily.

"Hi sweet girl," Bella said as she reached her fingers towards the screen.

We watched as Bailey reached for Bella's fingers and smiled as she looked at the screen.

"How is she doing mom?" I asked.

"Really good, Edward. You know you don't have to worry," my mom said.

"I know. We just worry about her and miss her so much."

"It's understandable, but you two need this time away together," she said as I looked at Bella.

"I guess we do," I said softly.

"Mama and Dada miss you so much," Bella told Bailey, who just smiled and reached for her.

"Are you being a good girl?" Bella asked Bailey.

Bailey giggled and blew bubbles.

"She's being an angel," my mom assured us.

"Okay. How's Alice and the baby?" I asked.

"Both are doing well, they will be home tomorrow, my mom said.

"Make sure you take a picture of the girls together." Bella said.

"I will. I hope you both have a great time in Hawaii, bring us back some macadamia nuts if you remember to," my mom said with a laugh.

"We will, mom," Bella said.

"If only you remember," my dad popped up and said with a smirk.

"Whatever are you talking about, old man?" I said to him.

"Who are you calling old, I can still make your mom scream."

"OMG, cover my babies ears, mom," Bella said with a blush on her face.

My poor Bella could hardly look at the screen and both my parents were laughing.

"It's okay, baby," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Still not used to the openness in our family, Bella?" my mom asked.

"No, not quite yet," she said with a shy smile.

"Okay, I think we've embarrassed Bella sufficiently for one day. Love you Bailey girl, you be good."

"Mama loves you, sweet girl," Bella said as she touched the screen.

"Dada loves you too, sweetheart," I said as I made kissy faces at her.

"Be good and have fun. Love you both," my mom said as she held up Bailey's hand to wave at us as we disconnected the call.

I watched as Bella wiped a tear away from her eye.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

"It's okay, love. Bailey is safe and well looked after. She knows how much we love her," I said softly.

"I know it's just so hard not to see her everyday."

"It is, but like mom said we need this time together to celebrate our anniversary."

"I know and believe me I definitely want to be here," she said looking at me with a smile.

"We can call them anytime, baby," I said as I stood up with her in my arms. "Let's go make some dinner and then we can see what else we can do."

"What do you feel like eating?" she asked me.

"Hmm.. what do we have that won't take a lot of time and work to make?" I asked.

"We have stuff for sandwiches and soup or salads - any of that sound good to you?"

"How about some soup and a sandwich," I said looking over at her.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

I watched her as she made her way around the kitchen looking right at home.

"Chicken noodle or Garden Vegetable?" she asked looking at me.

"Chicken noodle."

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" she asked.

"I'll make the sandwiches, baby. We're partners, remember?"

"Okay," she said.

l moved around her and made our turkey sandwiches on rye bread with some pickles and for her a side of jalapenos.

I could never forget those, she loves them so much, especially when she's pregnant.

Bella served the soup up as I set the sandwiches on plates and we sat down.

"You remembered!" she said as she looked down at her plate.

"Of course, baby."

"Mmm.. this is so good, Edward," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"So is the soup, love."

"Its canned soup, Edward."

"Yeah, but you prepared it with love," I said.

"You're such a cheeseball, where's my dangerous mobster at?" she said with a smirk.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's so."

"Hmm, maybe I should take you hostage," I told her with a wink.

"What would you do with me if you did?"

"Definitely some kind of torture." I was getting hard just thinking about teasing her.

"What kind of torture, Mr. Cullen?"

"Like not letting you come till you're begging me for mercy."

"Will you tie me up, Mr. Mobster?" she asked with smirk.

"Definitely."

"Can't wait," she said as she ate her soup.

"Are you already wet for me?" I asked.

"Always."

"Good," I smirked.

"Are you going to really kidnap me?"

"If you want me to baby."

"Yes, I think it will be fun to role play. Only if you are game."

"I'm not sure, you don't think it will bring up memories of when Jacob kidnapped you?"

"I don't think it will. I'll know its you and that we are safe, and playing. Please, will you do it?"

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said as she finished her soup.

"Okay."

She took our empty plates and put them in the sink.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked looking at me.

"I guess go upstairs and get changed into some sexy lingerie and I will pretend to break in, just follow my lead okay?"

"Okay," she said as she turned and walked up stairs.

What the hell was I doing? I just agreed to kidnapping my own wife.

I walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door to see my Bella standing by the window in a dark blue see through nightie with her hair down her back.

I flipped off the light and crept up behind her as quietly as possible.

Her scream pierced the darkness.

I reached around her and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded against my hand as I moved it away.

"P...please don't hurt m...me or my baby," she said pleadingly.

"Then stay quiet and you'll be fine."

"W...what do you want?"

"To tie you up and tease you till you beg me to fuck you."

"What about my husband?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him, he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"W... what happened to him? W.. what did you do?"

She was so good at this.

"Your doing awesome, baby," I whispered in her ear.

"He's fine...he's just been subdued for now."

I grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back and kissing her neck roughly.

She moaned loudly and leaned into me.

I moved my hand down to her breast and squeezed it roughly.

She cried out as I pinched her nipple.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, I mean no," she said.

"Don't lie to me. Do you like it?" I said twisting her nipple again.

"Y..yes," she hissed

I moved my hand further down her body and between her legs.

"You're already wet - are you a naughty horny girl?"

"Yes."

"Good," I told her, pulling her hair tighter.

I walked us to the bed, "Lay down."

She did as I said and I grabbed the material of her nightie and ripped it from her body.

"I .. I liked that one," she whined.

"Too fucking bad, I wanted you naked."

I stared down at her naked body and I could feel my cock get harder inside my pants.

"Fuck, you are a beautiful woman. I bet your pussy tastes heavenly."

I stepped away from the bed and went to the closet, selecting two of my ties.

"What are you going to do?" she asked when I returned with the ties in my hand.

"Gonna make sure I get what I want," I told her.

"Please don't," she said.

"Will you do exactly what I say?"

She nodded her head - never taking her eyes from mine.

"Fine. As long as you do what you're told you can remain free, but if you resist me I'll tie you down. Are we clear?"

"Y.. yes."

"Spread your legs. I want to get a better look at that pussy."

She did as I asked, without any hesitation.

It was so hard to stay in character, as I wanted to smile at her.

I laid down between her legs to get a better look at her beautiful pussy.

I moved my thumb over her clit and watched her jump beneath my touch.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

I moved my fingers to her sopping wet entrance and pushed them inside her.

"You're already soaked. You're loving this aren't you, you little slut."

I almost choked on the word - I know Charlie used to call her that.

I hoped she knows I would never say that to her and its just the character I'm playing.

She answered with a moan and pushed herself against my fingers.

Fuck, I was going to have a hard time staying in character - all I wanted to do was tell her how fucking much I loved her.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy, as I slid my thumb over her swollen clit.

I lowered my mouth to her and flicked my tongue over her clit as I pushed my fingers deeper inside her.

"Oh god," she murmured and pushed against me.

Fuck this is going to be hard.

I swirled my tongue over her and moved my fingers faster.

I pulled away from her suddenly sitting up between her knees.

She looked up at me concerned.

I got up from the bed and moved to her side, lowering my fly and pulling out my rock hard cock.

"Suck," I ordered, pushing myself toward her.

She wrapped her lips around me began sucking me into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue over the tip and took me in deeper as she moaned against my shaft.

Oh god this woman would be the death of me.

I gripped her hair in my hands and guided her gently back and forth on me.

"Fuck such a good slut," I said softly,

She looked up at me through her lashes as she moaned and swallowed around me.

She reached up to grab my shaft but I stopped her.

"Just your mouth. I want to fuck that mouth of yours ba...slut."

I so wanted to call her baby, instead of that horrid word.

I pushed into her, tightening my grip on her hair.

I continued pushing into her mouth as I hit the back of her throat, she swallowed to relax it so that she didn't gag.

After a few more thrusts into her mouth, I pulled away and she whined.

"Such a greedy little slut, aren't you? I'm not finished with you yet. I'm going to fuck you now, so far you've been very good at doing everything I've asked you too. Don't make me tie you up now."

I leaned towards her - I needed to kiss her.

She pulled away from me, and I didn't like it.

"Don't pull away from me," I warned.

"I don't want you to kiss me," she said as she moved away again.

Her saying that kind of hurt my feelings, but I had to remember that she was playing.

I turned her face towards me, "I'll kiss you if I want or I'll tie you up and kiss you anyway."

"Fuck you. I only kiss my husband," she said.

"Fine, have it your way," I said as I reached for the ties.

"No, please," she begged and it's so hard for me to keep going.

I made a loop in the tie and put her hand through it as I tied the end loosely to the bedpost, and I repeated it with the other hand as I laid down over her.

I nudged her legs apart so that she could feel me against her pussy as I leaned in to claim her mouth.

Her hardened nipples pressed against my chest, and I couldn't wait to wrap my lips around them.

I pulled my mouth from hers and moved my mouth to her breasts, sucking her nipple into my mouth greedily.

I heard her moan above me as she arched her back up from the bed, further pressing her breast into my mouth.

My tongue swirled over her peak as my fingers rolled and plucked her other nipple.

"Oh god yes," she murmured as she moved against my hard cock.

"Beg me, slut. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck me please, Sir. I want to feel your big cock in my pussy. Please, I need it," she said as she desperately moved against me needing any type of friction.

I couldn't resist her words and I sheathed myself in her with one thrust.

Her pussy was always so gloriously tight and warm - I was having a hard time not telling her I love her.

"Fuck, you're so tight. Does your husband enjoy your pussy?" I asked as I thrusted deeply inside her.

"Always," she panted out.

I thrust into her hard, watching her breasts bounce.

"Fuck so beautiful," I said looking into her eyes.

I could see her fighting a smile and pushed into her harder.

She gasped and thrusted against me as I pushed into her harder.

"You liked to be fucked, don't you? Horny little slut."

"Yes, fuck me harder. I love it," she yelled as she pulled against the ties.

I grabbed her hips and pumped into her even harder.

I pumped into her as hard as I could, feeling her walls begin to tremble.

"Come for me slut. Soak me with your pussy juice."

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes," she screamed as her walls clamped onto my cock and she came hard around me, wetness squirting all around me as she writhed beneath me gasping and panting for breath.

I pumped in hard a few more times before my cock twitched and I spilled inside her.

"Holy fuck, shit, baby," I yelled as I emptied inside her.

She struggled against the ties, reaching for me.

I reached my hands up and untied her wrists and I gathered him in my arms.

"I love you, Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I love you, my beautiful husband. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry I called you those names, it was so hard to stay in character and not treat you as my loving wife."

"I know it was just the part you were playing and you didn't mean it," she told me.

"Maybe we can role play differently, that was hard to stay in character," I said as she yawned against me.

"Yeah that would be good," she murmured.

"Baby, let me get you some water before you fall asleep," I said getting out of bed and going to get some bottled water.

I walked back in the room just as she was coming from the bathroom, in all her naked glory.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I said as I looked over her body.

"I still think you see what you want to see," she said as she reached for the water bottle I had in my hand.

"Nope, I see you and you're beautiful."

I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "No one will ever love you like I do."

"I know, and no one will love you like I do. I love you so much, thank you for tonight. It was fun and I love when you let go and not worry about hurting me," she said taking a long sip of water.

"I'll always worry, my Bella. It's part of who I am," I said softly.

I pulled her to me and kissed her lips as we snuggled together and drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

BPOV

I woke up and looked over at Edward who was asleep on his stomach, it was still hard for me to believe that he chose me to be married to.

He was so gorgeous and so not in my league. I know he'd say that I don't see myself clearly, but sometimes I just can't help but think that way.

He was a wonderful husband and father, he's so loving with me and with Bailey and I know he'll be the same with our son.

It's hard to believe that we've have been married only one year today.

I thought back to our wedding day and all that happened on that day.

Our wedding was perfect and simply us.

It's still funny to think about the speech that Emmett made about us having sex on the way to the reception.

I slipped out of bed and put on one of Edward's shirts as I went to sit out on the deck.

Our wedding day was also the day that Edward was shot by my father and the day that I shot him.

I don't regret it, I would do it again if I had to. It was either him or me. I was protecting my husband and my child.

It was the same thing when I shot my mother, I was defending my family.

Some people would say that I'm heartless but I'm really not. I was defending my family and I would do it again.

I can't help the shiver that passes through me wondering if she really would have killed him.

My heart already knows the answer - she would of and I did what I had to do.

"Baby?" I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Baby, have you been crying? Is everything okay?" he asked rushing to my side and dropping to his knees.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine - just being a sap...thinking about what could have been."

"About what?" he asked as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"The crap with my parents...how easily I could've lost you."

"I could've easily lost you too, baby. Especially on our wedding day."

"Yeah I know, guess I was just reflecting."

"That makes you sad?" he asked.

"No, not sad at all. Overwhelmed at how much I love you and how fragile life is."

"I love you so much too, baby. Life is what it is and I'm so glad that you chose me to spend your life with," he said as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Always," I said with a grin.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Some eggs sound good."

"Anything other than eggs?" I asked.

"Do we have any sausage?"

"Yeah we do."

"Awesome, come on, we can cook together," he said standing and offering me a hand.

"Thank you baby," I said taking his hand and getting up.

We walked into the kitchen and I started the eggs as he made the sausage and toast.

I loved watching him in the kitchen, it was easy to see that he didn't cook that often before I came into his life.

"What time are we going on the hot air balloon ride?" he asked.

"We are supposed to be there at noon," I said as I cut up some pineapple and bananas.

"I can't wait. It's going to be so awesome."

"I can't wait either," I said as I kissed his cheek.

I plated the eggs as he brought over the sausage and toast.

"We work well together, baby," he said softly as he carried the plates to the table.

"That we do."

We ate in relative silence, smiling at each other throughout - both of us looking forward to the day.

I couldn't wait to give him the ultrasound picture that tells him the sex of our baby.

After we finished eating, we cleaned up quickly and headed to our room to clean up and get dressed.

Once we're dressed we headed out the door and the car was already waiting to take us to the launch area.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll never let anything happen to you or our little one."

"I know you won't. It's just I've never been in a hot air balloon and it seems very scary to me. But I know that you'll love it."

"It'll be okay, baby. I love how you are so willing to do things that may scare you because I'd enjoy it."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," I told him.

"I feel the same way about you," he said pulling me to him and kissing my forehead.

I loved that he kissed my forehead a lot, it made me feel so loved and cherished.

The car stopped and once we got out, I looked up at the balloons that we tethered to the ground.

They looked beautiful.

A man approached us, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Tyler and I'll be your attendant for the ride."

As we stood there Edward was giving Tyler his typical menacing look.

I squeezed his hand letting him know that there was nothing to worry about.

He smiled at me as we followed Tyler to the balloon.

He went over the list of safety precautions and the rules, and then we had to sign a waiver, he explained that it was just required by the insurance agency.

Edward helped me climb inside the basket and once inside I couldn't help but be amazed looking up inside the huge balloon.

I could feel the heat from the fire that burned between us and the opening of the balloon - it was pretty awesome.

Tyler climbed in last and another man on the ground untied the ropes that tethered us to the ground.

I gripped onto Edward's hand as we left the ground.

It was an odd feeling to be soaring upward, watching the earth growing smaller beneath our feet.

"Wow, baby, this is amazing," Edward said as he leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"It is," I said leaning back against him.

"Folks, I will be putting in my earbuds now, so feel free to talk about whatever you like," Tyler told us.

"I have something for you, Edward," I said as I reached in my purse and handed him the card.

"I don't have your anniversary present with me," he said sadly.

"Oh no, this isn't your anniversary present, its something else."

"What is it, baby?" he asked.

"Just open it."

I watched as he opened it slowly and pulled out the picture.

"I haven't seen this one before," he said.

"It's the newest one, from when Emmett went with me to the doctors."

"Okay, is this..." And he stopped short, I knew he must have found the small print on the side that said 'boy' because I saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Is this? Are we..." his voice cracked, he can't finish his sentence.

My own tears fell seeing how touched my strong husband was.

"Yes, that's our son," I said placing my hand on his cheek.

I pulled him into my arms and we held each other tight.

"You've made me so happy. I didn't think you knew what we were having," he said against me.

"I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to do it in a special way. I hope you're not mad."

"Oh, baby, I could never be mad at you for such a wonderful surprise."

I smiled up at him as he crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled away and placed his hands on our baby.

He knelt down in front of me and pressed his lips to my belly and I could hear him murmur softly to our baby.

"You are so loved my little son and so wanted, I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy loves you too so much and your big sister will love you too," he said pressing his lips to my belly once more.

"I love you, Edward," I said as he stood up and hugged me to him.

"I love you more everyday, beautiful woman."

I turned in his arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched the beautiful Hawaiian scenery below us.

"Do you have more plans for us tonight, my beautiful Bella?" he whispered kissing behind my ear.

"We have dinner reservations later," I said leaning back into him.

"Where at, love?"

"The restaurant is called Huggo's. It came very highly recommended."

The balloon ride was coming to an end, and I was glad.

Seeing everything from up there was really making my stomach feel kind of nauseous.

Once the balloon was on the ground and tethered we got out.

I was never so happy to put my feet on the ground.

Edward laughed as we walked back to the car.

"Where to now, baby?" he asked.

"No worries the driver has the itinerary, so sit back and relax," I said kissing his lips.

Our next destination was at a little airport in the middle of nowhere and the driver pulled right up next to a small black helicopter.

"What are we doing here?" he asked with his eyes wide, looking at me.

"Making a dream of yours come true," I told him.

"We are going to see a volcano," he said.

"Yes," I said watching as he smiled at me.

"I can't believe you planned this for us."

"Anything for you, baby," I said as we got out of the car.

We walked toward the helicopter as the pilot walked out to meet us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am Benjamin and I'll be your pilot/tour guide this afternoon."

He opened the door for us and Edward helped me inside and then he got up into the helicopter next to me.

He helped me with the seatbelt and then put his own on.

The pilot told us to put on the headsets so that he could talk to us and we could talk to him.

Edward held my hand as the helicopter started to lift off the ground.

The lush vegetation laid beneath us and soon gave way to rocky mountains rising up from the jungle.

We flew around the mountain a few times before the pilot brought us over the crater at the top where we could see molten red lava bubbling inside.

"Look at that, baby - isn't that amazing?"

"It's very beautiful," I said looking down.

It was such a joy seeing the look on his face and knowing that I was instrumental in putting it there.

He looked so amazed and carefree, I liked that he was able to be that way. It's all the issues back at home don't exist here.

The pilot circled the volcano several more times, making sure we got a great view.

After telling us all about the volcano he flew us to another area where the lava flowed right into the ocean.

It was really cool to see the hot lava hitting the cool water.

"Oh wow, baby - this is so cool!" he told me in an awed voice.

"It is, I'm so glad that you are enjoying it."

"Are you kidding baby? This is so awesome!"

I just smiled over at him, enjoying his excitement.

He took many pictures of the volcano and of the lava flow, also he took some of the panoramic views of the hawaiian coastline.

The pilot told it was time to head back to the airport.

I nodded as Edward looked a bit sad, he was having so much fun.

"Thank you so much for this, baby."

"You're welcome, you do so much for me. I just wanted to do something special for you," I said softly.

"Every breath you take is special to me, baby."

"You always so the sweetest things for me, and you really don't have too."

As the helicopter touched down, we waited until the blades stopped moving, and then we got out.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, baby. Not a second goes by that I don't think of you, or want to be touching you. You are my life, my love forever."

"I love you so much, Edward. You are my everything. You say such eloquent things to me and my words don't compare to yours."

"Just telling you what's in my heart," he said as we made our way back to our car.

I smiled up at him as we got into the car.

"Where to next, baby?"

"We are going to grab some lunch and then shop a bit," I said as I intertwined our fingers.

"Sounds great."

The driver took us to Kings' Shops, and he let us out and told us to call when we were ready to head back to the villa.

"Are you hungry now or do you want to shop?" I asked him as he took my hand.

"I'm a bit hungry, so we can eat first," he said with a smile of his own.

"Okay," I said as we walked toward some little restaurants.

"How about this Island Fish and Chips?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

We looked at the little menu before walking up to the window, Edward ordered two of their fish baskets with fries and pineapple cole slaw and two Cokes.

I went to find us a table as he waited for the food.

It didn't take long for Edward to come back with our food, and we started eating right away.

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was.

"This is so good," I mumbled around a bite of the cole slaw.

"You taste better, baby," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"That'll have to wait till later," I said as I ran my hand up his thigh.

"Mmm... I'll enjoy every minute of it too." he said with his voice low and sexy.

"I know, I will too," I purred back at him.

After we ate, we walked around the shops, we found Alice a Louis Vuitton diaper bag, and a purse. For Jasper we found him some books on Hawaii history.

We got the Macadamia nuts for mom and dad, a purse for Rosalie from Coach, and a pair of shoes and for Emmett we got him an assortment of Hawaii candy and nuts.

"We've got stuff for everyone, now to find you and Bailey something," he said as he pulled me toward Tiffany & Co.

"We don't need to."

"No, we don't need to but I want to get you something."

"Fine," I said with a sigh, knowing I wasn't going to win this one as we walked into the store.

We walked around, Edward looked at everything...each more expensive than the last.

Edward finally stopped to look in a case with several bejeweled key pendants.

He asked the attendant to pull out one covered in diamonds with a sapphire dragonfly on it.

"What do think of this one, love?" he asked, holding it out to me.

I looked down at the little tag in the display with the price and I almost passed out.

"No way are you spending that much on me," I told him.

"You spent way more than that on this trip, baby."

"That's different," I told him.

"Why is it different?" he asked.

"It just is," I said, feeling flustered.

He sat the pendant down and pulled me to him.

"Baby, I just want to get you something special. I saw the keys and I thought, perfect, she already has the key to my heart. Stop thinking of the price and let me get this for you."

"Okay, if it means that much to you," I said as I leaned my head on his chest.

"It does, I like showering my wife with things that are almost as beautiful as she is."

"Edward, these things here are more beautiful than I am."

"Not even close, baby, you out shine this whole store a million times over."

"Whatever."

"Hey, no whatever. You are beautiful and sexy to me and that's all that matters," he said, claiming my lips.

"Wrap it up, please," he said to the attendant as he slid his black card across the counter.

He also got a beautiful silver chain to go with the pendant.

"Pick out something for Bailey, love," he said to me.

"Like what?"

"How about this plate and cup set along with her own fork and spoon?" he asked.

"That is kind of cute," I admitted - fighting my urge to look at the price.

"I'm sure she'll love it," he said with a grin.

"Now just to find you something," I said.

"I don't need anything, love. You're all I need."

"But I want to get you something," I said turning to him.

"If it will make you happy, baby, then go for it."

"It will make me happy. I like getting things for you," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

I walked around selecting a few items I thought he might like - a silver plated Swiss Army knife, a chocolate brown leather wallet and a crystal decanter and glasses set.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's for you," I said quietly, suddenly unsure of my choices.

"But I only got you one thing," he said.

"Yeah, but all this stuff together doesn't equal the price of that necklace. Do you not like any of it?"

"It's all great, baby."

"Are you sure? We don't have to get any of it," I said feeling inadequate.

"No baby, I love it all - you picked great stuff."

We went to pay for everything and he started to reach for his wallet, but I stopped him.

"Nice try Edward, but this stuff is all on me," I said with a smile as I gave the attendant my black card.

He just laughed as we waited for them to wrap everything.

Once we were done we walked around a bit and looked at the various stores.

We passed a little shop that sold shaved ice and I had Edward stop and get us some.

We sat down on a bench by a tree and ate our shaved ice.

It was nice on a hot day.

"Baby, I love everything that you planned for us," he said kissing my bare shoulder.

His lips were cold and it made me shiver.

I felt him smile against my skin.

"Mmm... definitely need some shaved ice later," he murmured. "Can you imagine that feeling against your clit?"

"I...umm...y...yes," I said, a shiver going down my spine.

"Are you getting wet, love?" he whispered sucking my earlobe between his teeth.

"Uh huh," I murmured.

"Mmm... good. I want you so ready for me later."

I can't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"Are you hard for me?" I asked running my fingers along his thigh.

"Always, baby," he groaned.

"Mmm.. I can't wait to wrap my lips around your thick, hard cock and suck it," I murmured in his ear as I ran my fingers over it.

"Fuck, baby, you keep talking like that and I will have to find a place to fuck you now."

"Mmm... that would be so good, but if we waited till later would be good too. Just think how worked up we would be. But its up to you," I said as I ran my fingers along him again.

"Let's go back to the villa, baby. I need to bury my tongue in that pussy of yours," he said as he grabbed my hand.

He called the driver as we walked to the front entrance of the shops.

We got in and he told the driver to take us back to the villa as he put up the privacy partition.

He pulled me to him and devoured my lips as he pulled me into his lap.

I couldn't help but move against his hard cock, as he kissed me.

He pulled his lips away from kissing down my neck, "Mmm.. fuck, Edward."

"You feel so fucking good, baby," he said as he pushed up my shirt and yanked my breast out of my bra, popping my nipple straight into his mouth.

He swirled her tongue over it as I rocked over his cock.

"Fuck Edward, I want you now," I murmured.

"Soon baby," he said pulling my nipple out of his mouth.

He leaned back in and attached his lips to me again.

His lips were pure heaven and I was on the verge of coming undone in his lap.

The car came to a stop and Edward lifted me from his lap and we got out of the car.

The driver said he would be back at six to take us to the restaurant, as we headed to the villa quickly.

Edward's lips never left mine as we stumbled our way inside.

He was pulling at my clothes as soon as the door closed and I pulled at his too, I wanted him so badly.

I pulled away from his lips, "Upstairs?" I asked.

"No, I need you now, baby," he said, pushing my pants hurriedly off of me.

His shirt was long gone and I worked fast at getting him out of his pants.

I ran my fingers over his chest and particularly around his nipples, and he moaned as I pinched them.

His finger came roughly to my own nipples, twisting them roughly in his capable hands, making me moan.

"Edward," I moaned as I pulled his mouth to mine.

He slid my panties off quickly and then swung me up into his arms and walked butt naked right out the back door and into the shower in the garden.

He turned the water on checking it quickly before immersing me in it.

He stepped in behind me and wrapped her arms around my ever growing stomach.

His hands wandered back up over my breasts as his cock pressed against my ass.

One hand moved in circles over my breasts as the other slipped down over my ass and between my legs, parting them and rubbing over my folds.

He pushed his thumb over my clit and I moaned loudly.

"Fuck Edward, I need you. Please," I said as I pushed back against him.

"Lean forward, baby, brace yourself on the wall," he whispered heavily in my ear.

I did as he asked, pushing my ass toward him and he rubbed his deliciously hard cock up and down my slit.

"Edward, please! Fuck me!" I demand.

I felt him rear back and then shove into me all at once.

"Mmm... yes, that's it. So good," I murmured.

"Fuck your tight baby," he said pumping into me.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned out pushing myself against him.

He held my hips as he pounded into me and I gripped on the the stones on the wall.

"Harder, Edward! Please harder!" I yelled out.

He moved faster inside me - the sounds of our groans and slapping skin filling the air.

"Yes, that's it, keep going, so close, Edward," I said as I slipped my one hand between my legs and brushing over my clit.

"Fuck I love it when you do that, baby. Rub yourself harder for me," he grunted out as he moved faster inside me.

"Fuck Edward I... I'm coming," I yelled as my orgasm overtook me.

My pussy clamped tightly onto him as he kept moving inside me and it wasn't long until I felt him jump and shoot his hot come deep inside me.

"Oh god, Bella. Fucking shit, so good," he yelled as he stilled his movements as he held onto my hips.

He pulled out of me and turned me towards him, as he leaned in and captured my lips in his.

Our tongues crashed against each others and I pulled him closer to me as my back hit the rock wall.

He pulled away and kissed down my neck and over to my collarbone.

"I love you so much, baby," he said as his hands moved down my sides to my stomach. "I'm so excited that we are having a son."

"I'm excited too, I hope he looks just like you."

"No baby, I want him to look like you. A handsome little boy with your eyes and those pouty lips."

"No, I hope he has your eyes and your beautiful smile."

We both laughed and held on to each other.

"It doesn't matter who he looks like, as long as he's healthy," I said kissing him as he rubbed his hand against my stomach.

"That's true, baby. Healthy and happy is all I want."

He turned off the water and grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet and helped to dry me off.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, baby," he said as he lifted me up and carried me inside.

He closed the door and he continued to carry me up the stairs to our bedroom.

Once in the room, he sat me on my feet and I went to the closet to grab my dress for the night.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom, I want to surprise you, okay?" I asked.

"Mmm, I like surprises, baby," he said with a grin.

"I hope so," I said softly.

"I know I will," he told me as I closed the bathroom door.

I slipped on the dress after applying a bit of his favorite perfume.

I pulled up the sides of my hair and secured it in the back with a silver clip that matched the clip in the front of the dress.

I applied a bit of makeup and then a dab of lip gloss.

I stood before the mirror and couldn't help but feel nervous as I reached for the doorknob.

Edward's back was to me when I walked out and even from the back he's drop dead sexy.

He turned slowly when he heard me behind him and his eyes grew wide and they sparkled as he approached me.

"Wow, baby...you're just...wow," he said looking me up and down as he took my hand.

"D..do you like it? I know its not blue."

"You are take my breath away gorgeous," he said, his eyes still drinking me in hungrily.

I can't help the blush that crept across my face.

His hand caressed my cheek as his lips sought mine.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my lips.

"You look pretty damn good yourself," I told him, pulling my lips from his.

"Thank you, but you by far outshine me and I'm going to have to keep all the men away from you, baby."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh yeah I'm sure I look so hot all fat and pregnant."

"You're not fat, just pregnant with our son. You're beautiful and any man would love to be with you, but I'd kill anyone if they so much as touch you," he said with a deadly serious tone.

"I would never let anyone touch me - you're the only man I've ever wanted or ever will want."

He wrapped me in his arms and held me to him, "Good to hear."

"I hope I'm the only woman you want," I teased.

"Of course, baby. I have no need of any other women, you satisfy me beyond all my wildest dreams," he said kissing my forehead.

His phone beeped alerting us that the car was ready.

"Let's go baby, I can't wait to get back here so I can have you again," he said as he led me down the stairs.

We walked outside and he helped me into the car and then settled in next to me.

"You really do look beautiful, Bella and I hope you know how much I truly love you," he said looking into my eyes and holding my hand in his.

"I do...as much as I love you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to him breathing.

"Edward, you said I satisfy you beyond your wildest dreams. What is one of your wildest fantasies? I'd love to make it a reality for you."

"Umm, I...I kind of have this naughty secretary fantasy," he admitted quietly.

"I'm sitting at my desk and call my secretary in - she's in a tight navy blue dress. I tell her I have a problem and she tells me she'll help however she can and I order her to suck me under my desk."

"That sounds good, anything else?"

"And then I would lean her over my desk, pull up that tight skirt and fuck her from behind."

"Maybe we can make that a reality for you," I said with a smirk.

"You are amazing, baby," he said kissing my forehead.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because you are willing to do that for me."

"You do things for me too. You went through with my kidnapping fantasy, even though it was hard to stay in that role. So its only fair that I act out your fantasy," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"You do understand that I'm in no way bored with our sex life at all, these fantasies have been something that I've always thought of. I'm in no way bored or unsatisfied with the way we have sex."

"I know baby, we have an awesome sex life and adding in our fantasies just makes it more amazing," I said as the car stopped.

He got out of the car and helped me out as we walked into the restaurant.

He gave the host our name and we were shown to a table out on the deck.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down.

The waiter came over and asked if we'd like anything to drink.

"I'll have an iced tea," I told him.

"Scotch straight and a glass of water," Edward said as the waiter stared at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking his hand after the waiter left.'

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"I didn't notice it. I only ever see you, baby," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I don't like it. Can't he see that you are here with your husband."

"Just let it go Edward," I said, worried about what he will do.

"How can I let it go? I'm right here and he's completely disrespecting me by mentally undressing my wife right in front of me."

"Edward, I don't think..."

"He was! You didn't see him - he was fucking you with his eyes and I fucking hate it."

"Edward, please don't do anything. I belong to you and I love only you. Please."

"No one had a right to look at you that way."

I looked up to see the waiter approaching with our drinks.

"Edward, promise me you won't do anything," I said pleadingly.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," I said squeezing his hand as the waiter placed the drinks on the table.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked looking at me.

"No, we need a few minutes," Edward said glaring at him.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

I felt very uncomfortable.

"Did you see that?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I did. You were right."

"I told you, baby. Let's look at the menu," he said.

We picked up the menus and looked at everything, it all sounded good.

"Anything sounding good, baby?" I asked him.

"That teriyaki steak sounds good."

"Mmm... that does sound good. I was thinking of getting the Ginger Orange Chicken. Do we want to get any appetizers?" I asked.

"If you want one, baby," he said.

"Can we get the Chicken quesadillas?"

"Of course, love."

I smiled over at him as the waiter came back.

"What can I get for you?" he said.

"My wife and I will have the Kalua Chicken Quesadilla for our appetizer, and then I'll have the

Teriyaki Steak and she'll have the Ginger Orange Chicken, and two Iced Teas," Edward told him, all the while the waiters eyes stayed on me.

"I'd like to speak with your manager also," I said.

"Sure thing doll face," he said walking away.

"What the fuck, did you just say?" Edward growled after him.

The waiter just glared at him.

The manager came back over to our table.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like to make a complaint against your waiter. I did not appreciate the way that he was glaring at me. He was truly unprofessional in the way he disrespected my husband by totally undressing me with his eyes," I said quietly. "Your restaurant came very highly recommended and I would hate to have to tell people not to come here."

"He also called her doll face as he was walking away," Edward added.

"I am extremely sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen - I will attend this table the rest of the night and the waiter will be disciplined."

"Thank you," I say curtly.

"And of course your dinner will be on us," the manager said.

The manager walked away and I looked over at Edward.

"What?" I asked picking up my iced tea.

"You never stop amazing me, baby," he said.

"I try. I just wanted to get rid of him, I don't like how he looked at me. I only like when you undress me with your eyes," I said with a smirk.

"You were so confident - you took care of it, just like that. You have no idea how much that makes me want you."

I smiled at him. "I want you too, and I just wanted to show you that I can handle some things."

"I know you can, baby, you're so fucking amazing."

"So are you. I love you, Edward Cullen," I said as the manager brought our appetizer over.

"Your meals will be right out," he said quietly.

I nodded as he walked away.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen," he smirked as we started eating.

Edward never let go of my hand as we ate. I didn't mind, I loved when he held on to me.

Our food arrived and we shared bites of it with each other.

Everything was so good.

We finished a lot of it, as the manager came to asked if we wanted dessert.

"No thank you," Edward said with a smirk.

He was up to something, I know that look.

The manager apologized again and thanked us for bringing the waiter's behavior to his attention.

Edward stood up and offered his hand to me.

"Thank you," I said softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You're welcome, love."

"What are your plans? I saw that smirk and the twinkle in your eye. You are up to something, baby."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a wicked grin.

"But you know I hate surprises," I whined as we walked the car.

"Trust me, you'll like this," he whispered sexily in my ear.

He helped me into the car as he told the driver something, before getting in the car next to me.

The driver drove back to Kings' Shops and stopped the car.

"Stay here, love. I'll be right back," Edward said as he hopped out of the car.

What is that man up too now?

He came back about ten minutes later, carrying two bags and I could not tell what was in them.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"You'll find out at the villa."

"Okay," I said. "Do you want me to do anything once we get to the villa?"

"Go straight out to the patio chairs and lose the dress," he said.

"The upstairs patio?"

"Downstairs, on one of the lounge chairs."

"Okay," I sighed. "I really wanted to see you break the headboard."

"Later," he said.

"Oh, do you want me to leave my lingerie on?" I asked as I ran my hand up his thigh.

"Yes...I'll remove that myself."

"Mmm... can't wait," I said with a low growl. "I'm already wet for you."

"Just what I love to hear, baby."

The driver stopped in front of the villa and Edward got out and gently pulled me from the car.

Once inside the door I started taking off the dress as I walked to the patio.

I could hear Edward doing something in the kitchen but I just kept walking leaving my dress on the floor just inside and laying out on one of the lounge chairs in my bra, panties and heels.

When he finally came out, he was holding a cup full of shave ice, a wicked grin on his face, "Ready for dessert, baby."

"Yes," I said quietly looking up at him.

He knelt down next to me and spooned a large bite of shave ice into my mouth and then he took a bite himself.

"Mmm... that is so good," I said.

"Yes it is," he said swallowing and then leaning forward, pulling down the cup of my bra and blowing his icy breath on my nipple.

"Edward," I murmured as he took the nipple between his lips, sucking it gently.

His tongue was so cold all I could do was moan.

He swirled his tongue over and around my nipple a few times before pulling away and taking another bite of the shaved ice.

He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and he leaned in and blew gently over my other nipple as he slipped his lips over it.

He swirled his tongue over it several times as I moaned and slipped my fingers into the back of his hair.

He moved his mouth off me and took another bite of shaved ice, clamping his mouth right back over my nipple and letting it melt all over me.

"Oh god Edward," I squealed, arching up into him.

I could feel him smiling against my breast.

His fingers crawled down my body and dipped into my panties.

He took another bite of shaved ice and started kissing down my body, making me shiver and moan.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and slid them down my legs.

He took another huge bite of shaved ice and plunged his face right into my pussy.

"Fuck," I yelled out, feeling the coldness against my clit.

He moved his tongue further down, pushing it into me, the chill mixed with my warmth made me feel like I was melting from the inside out.

"Oh dear god, Edward," I called out.

I pushed my face against him as he slipped his tongue in and out of me.

"Yes, yes," I murmured as I rocked against him.

He pulled his face away and took another bite of the shaved ice and then moved back to my pussy.

He slowly ran his tongue over my clit, the coldness made me jump against him.

"Oh god," I yelled as his lips clamped over my clit and he sucked it into his mouth.

He pushed his fingers into the shaved ice and then plunged them deep in my pussy.

"Oh Edward, fuck," I murmured as he plunged his fingers in and out of me and he sucked my clit harder, nipping it with his teeth. "Fuck".

He pulled his face from my pussy and reached for the cup and poured a bit of the melted ice onto my clit, I jumped as his fingers continued pushing into me.

"Edward," I screamed.

He stopped suddenly and asked me to sit up. I did immediately as he undid his pants and lowered them and his boxers at once.

He fed me a big bite of shaved ice and as soon as I swallowed he held his firm cock to my lips, "Suck," he ordered.

I wrapped my lips around his cock and ran my tongue along the ridge and over the tip as I felt a shiver run through him.

I sucked him deeper into my mouth as I slid him in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella, your mouth is heaven but I need in your warm little pussy."

I pulled my mouth from him and laid back on the chaise lounge.

"Then come and fuck me, baby," I said as I opened my legs for him.

He knelt between my legs and sunk into me with a grateful moan.

I loved how he filled me and I moaned as I brought my knees up to my sides.

His fingers gripped my hips hard as he began to move in me.

"Fuck," he moaned out as he pushed deep inside me.

"Yes, Edward, so deep, mmm.. yes," I said as I gripped onto his shoulders moving with him.

He pounded into me again and again as I called out his name.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Just like that! Oh God!"

"Bella," he grunted against my shoulder.

I looked into his face, he hair was sticking to his forehead as the sweat beaded on there and his eyes were slightly closed as he thrusted into me.

I brushed the hair from his forehead as I brought his lips down to mine, moaning into his mouth.

"Fuck, Bella! I need you to come baby," he grunted out, pulling his lips from mine.

"So close, Edward," I said as I slipped my hand down to my pussy and I rubbed my clit.

"That's it baby, rub yourself harder for me," he said as he thrusted erratically.

I rubbed harder, panting out as he thrusted wildly into me.

"Yes, yes oh god, Edward," I screamed as my walls trembled and clenched onto him.

"Fuck yes," he gasped as he pushed into me harder. "Fuck Bella."

He still above me, his breathing coming out in pants as his cock jumped inside my pussy as he shot his hot come deep inside me.

"Fuck baby, so tight, goddamn you feel so fucking good," he said as he leaned his head on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

I wrapped my arms around his back holding him to me, even though this chaise lounge wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to be, but I wasn't ready to let him move.

"I love you, Edward. Happy Anniversary," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You are my life, Bella. I love you my beautiful wife, Happy Anniversary."

He kissed me, with that one kiss I felt every single thing he felt for me.

I loved when he kissed me deeply and held me close.

"Baby, can we go rinse off I'm all sticky?" I asked with a laugh.

"Anything you want love," he said, helping me up.


	112. Chapter 112

Some fluffy fun in hawaii. ;)

Chapter 112

EPOV

"Edward, put me down, I can walk," she said - its so cute when she pretended to be upset with me.

"I want to carry my lovely bride to bed," I told her.

"But I'm too heavy now," she whined.

"Nonsense, love. You hardly weigh a thing," I said as I carried her up the stairs.

I opened the door to the bedroom and walked to the bed, setting her down on it.

I love that she isn't shy about being completely naked, it was kind of pointless to put anything on since I plan on breaking in the bed and maybe breaking the headboard.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out her gift.

"I have yours too," she said as she got off the bed and went to her suitcase.

I watched as she bent over and grabbed it out of her suitcase.

God she was beautiful. I loved her so much, she was perfect for me in every way.

She came back over to the bed and sat next to me, placing the box in my hands.

I held the small box in my hands and pulled the silver ribbon off of it.

When I pulled off the lid I could see silver cufflinks sitting in the box shaped like tiny paper airplanes.

"Since it's the paper anniversary I thought these would be cute, I hope you like them," she said quietly.

I cupped her beautiful face in my hands, "Baby, I would love it no matter what, even if it was an actual paper airplane because it came from you. I love them, thank you," I said, kissing her lips.

"Your turn," I said setting her gift in her hand.

I watched as she opened the box and pulled out the necklace with a little message bottle attached to it.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Does the paper come out?" she asked holding it in her hand.

"You can read it through the bottle," I told her.

She held the tiny bottle closer to her face to read the words I had printed on the paper: 'My heart, My soul, My life, My beautiful wife.'

"I love it, baby. Thank you so much. Can you put it on me?"

I fastened the thin chain around her neck and sat back to admire the view.

The bottle laid right between her breasts next the her heart.

"Thank you," she said softly, her blush creeping up her cheeks as I looked at her.

I moved my fingers along her jaw, "Simply beautiful, love," I said as I leaned in and claimed her lips.

I nudged her backwards, settling between her spread legs.

I moved into her, relishing the feel of her warm pussy around me.

I love being inside her, its like my body craves her, like a drug.

She moaned and I knew she was happy to have me back inside her.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

I thrust into her and she gasped, as she whispered her love back to me.

The desire built in me as I rolled us and settled Bella on top of me.

I loved seeing her above me as her breasts bounced.

"So beautiful," I murmured as I cupped them in my hands.

She was so beautiful and so confident as she moved herself over me, gripping the headboard with her smalls hands as she pushed herself down on my cock as my fingertips rolled her nipples.

"Ugh Edward," she panted as I thrusted up into her and swiveled my hips, knowing that I'm hitting that spot deep inside her that makes her cry out.

"Fuck, Bella! So close," I grunted out.

I flipped her suddenly, needing to drive into her harder.

Her legs came up around my waist as I reach for the headboard.

I pulled hard on the wood, slamming myself into her.

"Oh god yes, Edward," she cried out while gripping onto my shoulders.

I was hitting so deep inside her as I pulled myself harder into her, bouncing the headboard off the wall.

The headboard slammed off the wall again and again, creaking beneath my fingers as my wife moaned beneath me.

I was pushing so hard it was making me dizzy, I could feel the sweat on my face, chest and back and sweat was running between Bella's breasts.

"Bella, love, come for me," I groaned out and I could hear the groaning of wood as I pushed myself even harder into her.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward oh god, yes," she screamed as her body shuddered under me and clenched onto my cock.

Her pussy gripped me so tight and I pushed once more with all my strength - tightening and spilling hard inside her.

"Yes, Bella, fuck!" I roared out as hot come kept pulsing out of my body.

Her body trembled beneath me as her hands held me to her.

I heaved lungfuls of air as I pulled my hands from the headboard, lowering myself to her.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, pulling her to me.

"I'm fine, Edward. That was just amazing. I felt you so deep this time."

"Yeah I could feel it too, it was incredible."

She yawned against me and I knew I had to let her get some sleep.

"Did the headboard survive?" she giggled.

"Yeah, this time," I laughed and held her to me. "Thank you for planning this day for us."

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Every second," I said smiling at her.

"Me too," she said with a yawn. "I think you've worn me out."

"Let's get some sleep, love," I said as I turned us to our side. "I love you."

"Night my wonderful husband and lover."

I held her to me and kissed her forehead as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing even out.

I moved my hand down to her stomach and cradled our son.

I can't wait to meet him and hold him in my arms.

I fell asleep sometime later only to be woken up by a piercing scream.

I was startled and my eyes flew open immediately, landing on Bella's twisting form as she let out another scream.

I scooped her into my arms, cooing softly to her, "Bella, baby, wake up."

Fear and panic grip my heart, is something wrong with the baby? Was I too rough last night?

"Bella, please wake up," I said, shaking her a little.

Her eyes flew open full of tears and terror.

"Edward?" her fingers searched my face, through my hair and down my neck...like she was checking to see if I was real.

"Yeah, baby, it's me, what's wrong?" I asked as her lips placed kisses all over my face.

Her hands held me tight.

"You're ok, you're ok," she repeated over and over, raining kisses on me.

"Baby, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Y...you were hurt...bleeding everywhere and there was nothing I could do for you."

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me. It was a bad dream," I said as I held her trembling body against mine.

"It was so real. I...I could feel your blood on my hands - see your pale face. It was the most horrible pain thinking I lost you," she sobbed into me.

I took her hand and placed it on my chest, her hand tremble against me.

"Feel me, baby. I'm fine, there's no blood. Tell me about the dream," I said softly.

"We...we were at Aro's house and then all these guns started firing and you were hit and oh god, Edward there was so much blood. I tried to help you and I cried and screamed but nothing I did woke you up."

I held her close to me and ran my fingers down her back.

"Y..you were so pale and you tried to talk, but you kept coughing up b.. blood and you said my name and then you were gone, then I screamed for you and y...you were so cold in my arms. You .. left me, and I couldn't save you."

I stroked her hair, "Baby, we're safe, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm here."

I felt her lips press against my chest.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything, Edward."

"You're my everything too, Bella."

She looked up at me, "Make love to me. I need to feel you."

I pulled her lips to mine kissing her hungrily and rolling us till I was nestled between her legs again.

I kept my movements slow, wanting her to feel every inch of me, wanting her to feel how real I am.

I intertwined our hands and placed them next to her on the pillow as I moved inside her.

Tears streamed down her face as I moved in her and I kissed them all away.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she said.

"I promise baby, I'll never leave you," I said kissing her lips as I thrusted gently into her.

Her body began to tremble and pulse around me, "Edward," she breathed out. "Come with me."

I pumped into her a few more times as my cock tightened and jumped inside as her walls clenched onto me and we both came saying each others name as I held her to me.

I held her as her body trembled against mine and I kissed her gently.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," I said as I tried to pull out.

"No, please stay. Just for a bit," she pleaded.

"Of course, baby," I said lowering myself back.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Your welcome," I said as I kissed her lips.

I loved being inside her too, but I didn't want to squish her.

After a while she wiggled against me, "I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom," she said softly.

"You must pay the toll first - one kiss please," I told her with a serious face.

She leaned up and placed her lips on mine, kissing me softly.

I smiled at her and moved off of her, "Hurry back, love."

She nodded as she hurried into the bathroom.

Feeling uneasy about her dream, I reached for my phone and called to check on things at home.

I called my uncle to check on things.

_"Edward, I'm surprised to hear from you. Is everything thing ok?"_

"I was calling to ask you the same. How are things there? Any new threats coming in?" I asked.

_"There's been a few, but nothing to worry about. We've beefed up security and we are watching the Volturi's every move. You sound off, what's going on?"_ he asked.

"Bella had a terrible nightmare...really shook her up. She said I died in it."

"_Did you tell her about the threats, Edward?"_

"Yes, of course. I don't hold things back from her."

"_How is she now?" _he asked.

"I think she's calmed down."

_"Good, tell her that I have it all under control and that you are safe. Enjoy the rest of your trip_," he said as Bella came out of the bathroom.

"I will. Talk to you later, Uncle. Bye."

"W.. what's wrong?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Just calling Aro...making sure things are good."

"Are they?" she asked getting back in bed.

"Yeah, baby, everything is fine," I told her, pulling her close.

"Have there been any other threats?"

"Yes," I told her calmly.

I felt her body tremble slightly as she took a breath.

"It's okay, love, security has been beefed up."

"Can we call home in the morning and check on Bailey? she asked as she laid her head on my chest.

"Of course, baby, we can call now if you want."

"Okay."

I picked up my cell again and dialed my parents number quickly.

"Hi, Dad. Everything is fine - just seeing how things are there," I said clicking to speaker phone so Bella could hear too.

"_Things are fine here. You know I'd call if they weren't," _my father said.

"Thanks, dad, just checking. Bella had a nightmare that really shook her up, we just needed to hear that everything is fine."

_"It's understandable with everything that's going on. Dreams are just that dreams," _he said softly.

"I know. But it felt so real," Bella said.

"_Take care of each other and get some sleep, it's night time there. Bailey is well looked after, so no worrying, Bella."_

"I'll try my best, Dad," Bella said.

"_That's wonderful to hear, Bella_," he said to her.

"What?" she asked.

_"You calling me dad," _he said with a chuckle.

"I've called you that before," she said softly.

_"Only in like in general, never directly to me. I like it," _he said.

"Oh...honestly I didn't even think about it, it just came natural."

_"Well, just keep saying it," _he said to her.

"Okay dad," she said with a yawn.

"_Get some sleep, and we'll see you when you get back or when you skype with Bailey. Love you both," _he said.

"Love you too. Thanks Dad," I said looking down at a sleeping Bella next to me.

_"No problem, take of her," _he said.

"I always do," I said with a laugh. "Bye."

I laid my phone down and snuggled Bella against my chest.

"Love you, my Edward," she murmured against me.

"I love you too, sweet girl," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

I held her in my arms and just laid there thinking about everything.

I will protect my family and keep them safe, no matter what.

I slowly drifted off to sleep with my beautiful wife in my arms.

I woke up to an empty bed and I didn't like it.

I wanted to cuddle with my wife before we got up.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and then I walked out to the kitchen to see my beautiful wife wearing my shirt from last night making breakfast.

Fuck she looked beautiful . I crept up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She jumped slightly, "Morning my husband. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Mmm, well we can still have breakfast in bed."

"I guess we could," she said as she leaned back against me. "Thank you for last night."

"Baby, you never have to thank me for taking care of you, I love doing that."

She turned in my arms, "You're an amazing man and I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"I hope you're hungry, I think I made too much food," she said looking at all the stuff she made.

"Always hungry, baby - for food and you."

She smiled at me as she got the plates down.

I loved seeing her smile and I couldn't wait to get her into the bed again, I'd show her just how much I was hungry for her.

We made our plates and I carried them out to the patio, it was such a beautiful day and I thought we could eat and then I could carry her to the bed and feast upon her beautiful body.

Bella carried the juice to the table and sat down next to me.

"Thank you for making all this, you should've woke me up and I would've helped you."

"It's fine, I love cooking for you," she said as she took a sip of her juice.

"That's good because I love your cooking, baby."

We smiled at each other as I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers as we ate.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" I suggested.

"Sure that sounds good," she said softly.

"Great, but first I want to feast upon you, love, " I said with a wicked grin.

"Do I get to feast on you too?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh course, baby. I know how much you love it too."

We finished eating and then we cleaned up the kitchen together.

Bella took her vitamins and then she took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

She pulled me towards the bed and pushed me down on it as she unbuttoned her shirt, as I pulled my t-shirt off.

She gripped the sides of my sleep pants and pulled them down my legs.

I watched as her eyes darkened when my rigid cock sprang free, hitting my stomach.

She nudged my legs apart and knelt between them.

She reached out her hand and ran her fingertips along my shaft, "Mmm .. so hard for me?"

"Only for you, baby."

She continued running her fingers up and down my shaft as she looked into my eyes.

I wanted to touch her but she was so far away.

"What shall I do? Should I suck you off or ride you? Tell me what you want, Edward," she said she gently squeezed my cock.

"Please suck me, baby." I groaned out.

She leaned forward and took me in her hot, wet mouth and she slid her tongue up and around the tip and then moved me further into her mouth.

She moaned against me as she moved up and down my shaft faster.

"Fuck," I groaned as I gripped the sheets.

Up and down she moved her head as she sucked me deeper into her mouth, I felt myself getting harder as I hit the back of her throat.

"Oh god, fuck baby. So good," I moaned.

She moved her head faster over me, sucking harder - I was so close.

I felt her hand cradle my balls, moving them gently. That pushed me over the edge and I jumped and spilled down her throat.

"Fuck, baby," I growled out.

She swallowed every drop and licked me cleaned as she moaned and released me from her mouth.

Sitting up between my legs, she smiled down at me.

I pulled her up me and I crushed my lips to hers.

I pushed my tongue passed her lips and delved into her mouth.

I loved kissing her and feeling her tongue against mine.

We pulled away breathless as I kissed down her neck, loving the little moans and whimpers she was making.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" I asked as I sucked on her earlobe.

"Yes."

"Fuck, you're soaking, baby," I said as I pushed a finger into her.

"Yes," she hissed out. "Always for you...only for you."

"That's what I like to hear, baby," I murmured as I lowered my mouth to her pussy.

I sucked her clit between my lips and Bella arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

I hummed against her clit and watched as she gripped the sheets and pushed her pussy against my face.

"Mmm... fuck, Edward," she whimpered.

I added another finger and pushed them deep inside her.

"Yes, Edward...right there."

She writhed against my fingers as she panted.

I loved watching her, she looked so beautiful as she came undone.

"Fuck yes, right there. More," she screamed as she pushed against me.

I curled my fingers inside her, knowing how much she liked it and sucked her clit harder, grazing my teeth over it.

She moved one of her hands to my hair and the other hand she moved to her breast pinching and pulling her nipple.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her faster as she moaned louder and I flicked her clit again with my tongue as she arched her back off the bed as she came screaming my name.

Her walls clamped onto my fingers as she came hard squirting her juices all over my face and down my chin as I lapped at her pussy.

"Oh fuck Edward," she screamed as her body trembled and shuddered around me.

As her body calmed down, I removed my fingers from her and promptly stuck them in my mouth and sucked them, moaning as I did.

I fucking loved the taste of my wife.

I looked down at her and she had her eyes closed, and on hand gripping the sheet and the other hand on her breast.

I leaned over her and attached my lips to her breast, sucking it deeply into my mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned moving her hand to the back of my hair.

I swirled my tongue over her nipple as she panted, I loved how responsive her body was to my touches.

I guided myself between her legs, nibbling her breast as I pushed into her pussy.

"Fuck," we both said as I pushed all the way inside her.

She brought her knees up around my waist, allowing me to hit deeper inside her.

I pushed into her harder, reaching for the headboard to brace myself.

I slammed myself into her, both of us groaning loudly.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes! Deeper! Harder!" she yelled out.

I continued to slam myself into her using the headboard as leverage and it groaned beneath my grip.

"Fuck Bella, so fucking tight," I panted sweat beading on my forehead.

I watched as her breasts bounce with the force of my thrusts.

The headboard was creaking as I slammed it against the wall roughly.

I pushed into her harder as she clung to me and I could hear the cracking and splitting of wood.

"Oh god, yes Edward, harder. Fuck me harder," she said as she gripped onto my arms.

I slammed into her with everything I had and I could feel her pussy begin to tremble around me.

"Fuck yes, Bella. Come for me," I gritted out as I pushed into her.

"Yes, fuck," she screamed arching her back off the bed as she came hard on my cock.

"Edward, yes Edward," she panted as I pumped into her a few times before I stilled above her and came in four hard spurts.

I grunted as the hot come spilled deep into her pussy.

I let go of the headboard and eased her legs down to the bed as I collapsed on the bed next to her.

Both of us breathing heavily, sweat glistened over our bodies.

"Fucking hell, baby if you weren't already pregnant, you'd definitely be now. I don't know how but lately it seems that I'm getting deeper inside you," I said turning on my side to look at her.

"Yeah you are - I swear sometime it feels like you're hitting my spine...in a good way," she said with a grin.

We both laughed and the bed frame creaked loudly.

"I think I broke the bed," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I heard that."

"I love you so much, Bella. You own me," I said as I kissed her lips.

"I love you too, and you own me too."

"Let's get in the shower so we can go to the beach, I promise to be good in the shower," I said pulling her up with me.

I walked us to the bathroom and turned on the water, checking the temp before we stepped in under the warm stream of water.

I stood Bella under the water first and soaked her hair as I reached for the shampoo and washed her hair for her.

Gently I massaged the shampoo through her hair and then I leaned her head back so that I could rinse it out.

After it was all out, I gently massaged the conditioner into her hair and then rinsed it out.

I reached for the soap and washcloth and proceeded to wash every delectable inch of her body.

I longed to lick her skin as I washed over her breasts and down to her pussy, but I refrained.

I wanted to be good like I said I would be.

After she was clean, she had me sit on the bench so that she could wash my hair, her touch was gentle as she massaged my scalp and hair with the shampoo.

She had me lean back to get the shampoo out and then she had me stand up so that she could wash me.

She ran the washcloth over my chest and my nipples and then down my stomach.

She then slowly sank to her knees to wash my cock and my legs, as she rinsed the soap off she leaned in and placed a kiss on the head of my cock before she stood up and kissed my lips.

"Naughty girl," I said against her lips.

"I never said I was going to be good," she said with a smirk.

Her hand moved to my cock, stroking up the shaft to the tip and then brushing her thumb over the top, collecting the pre-cum.

"Bella," I said.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, batting her eyes and looking all innocent.

"No, but I was trying to be good."

"I made no such promise," she said with a grin."

She sank to her knees and slipped her ruby lips around my tip, sliding them down my shaft.

"Oh fuck," I groaned out as she started to suck.

She hummed against me as she took me in deeper, her tongue running against my shaft as she moved her head back and forth.

"God I love your mouth baby," I said as I ran my hands into her hair.

She moved faster over me, sucking harder.

"Fuck Bella, so good," I murmured leaning my head back and enjoying the feel of her lips on me.

She took several fast strokes and then some slow ones - dragging out the pleasure.

I slipped my fingers into her hair and guided her along my shaft.

"Fuck, baby, just a little harder...please."

She began sucking me harder and I could tell it wouldn't be long before I filled her mouth.

She hummed against me and it pushed me over the edge and I jumped in her mouth shooting my come inside her with a groan.

"Fuck, baby, fuck!"

I felt her swallowing around me as she moved her tongue over me, cleaning me as she released me from her mouth.

She looked up at me and smiled innocently, as I pulled her up from the floor.

"You are too adorable, baby," I told her, pulling her lips to mine.

I grabbed some towels and wrapped one around her and then I wrapped one around my waist as we got out of the shower.

I led her to our bed and sat us on it, as I towel dried her hair.

I brushed her hair and braided it for her.

"I didn't know that you knew how to braid," she said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah, its one of those things no one knows. I used to braid Alice's hair when we were younger," I said as I felt my cheeks turning red.

"That's pretty funny," she said giggling.

"Baby, I didn't think you'd laugh at that," I said as I kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry I just have a vision of you and Alice playing dress up."

"It was kind of like that, but I was dressing her up and fixing her hair. Trust me no one knows especially not Emmett."

"Your secret is safe with me," she said getting up and getting her bathing suit on.

"Wow, baby, you look hot in that bathing suit."

"You don't think its too revealing?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all, baby...so smoking hot."

"Edward, I'm too fat to be smoking hot. You're smoking hot."

"You're not fat - you're pregnant...and beautiful."

"Fine," she said pulled on a skirt as she turned towards me.

"Baby, you'll always be the most beautiful woman to me. Always."

She just rolled her eyes at me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

"Baby, why can't you just accept that I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, pregnant or not."

"I guess I'll have to learn to...try," she conceded.

"That's all I want you to do. You've done so well with it, I just wish you could feel that way all the time. I'll tell you every day how beautiful you are, if that will help."

"You do help me, baby. It's just me and these pregnancy hormones. I have highs and lows sometimes all at the same time."

"I know, baby. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too. Let's go have fun."

We packed a backpack with a few things, put on some sunglasses and hats and headed out the door.

Once in the car, she leaned her head against me.

"Tired?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Just a bit," she said softly.

"I guess I'll have to sing you to sleep to keep those nightmares away," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm.. that would be nice," she said as she held onto my shirt.

I held her tighter to me, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you think anything will happen with the threats? I.. I can't lose you."

"Aww, baby. We always have some threat against us but we are taking precautions and you won't lose me."

"I didn't like the dream and I can't get the image of you out of my mind. You were so pale and cold. I was so scared," she said as I felt her body tremble.

"Baby, I will do everything in my power to keep us all safe."

"I know you will."

"I won't be foolish, I promise I won't put myself in harms way unless absolutely necessary."

She sat up in my arms and turned towards me, "What does that mean?"

"I will protect you and our children, no matter what. Even if I have to give my life for yours or our childrens."

"No. You can't," she said grabbing my shirt and I could feel her heart rate increase. "You can't make that choice."

"How would I be any kind of man if I just stood there and let you or one of our children die?"

"Edward, I just can't lose you, but I guess I understand, I would sacrifice myself for you and our children too."

"You won't have to, love. I won't let anything happen to either of us," I said kissing her forehead. "I promise to protect you and our children."

"I know you will," she said as she settled back against me. "I love how you love us."

I watched as she placed her hands on our son and looked up at me.

I placed my hand over hers and smiled at her, "Things will be, okay love. We are protected, I won't let anything happen to us."

"I know," she whispered.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got out and reached for her hand.

Once she was out of the car, I grabbed the bag and then took her hand leading her to the beach.

I found a nice spot that wasn't too crowd but was still in the sun.

I watched as she slipped off her skirt and sat down on one of the towels I spread out on the blanket.

I whistled at her as she laid down.

Even through her sunglasses I knew she was rolling her eyes, "You're silly," she told me.

"I am not, you are fucking beautiful, baby."

"Says you," she said.

"Does anyone else's opinion matter?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Nope, not to me," she said as she took her sunglasses off.

"Good, then stop arguing beautiful."

She smiled and kissed my lips as I reached for the sunblock.

I put some of it in my hand and started to rub it into her back and shoulders, then down her arms and then down her legs.

I squirted some more in my hand and rubbed some into the area above her breasts.

"Your turn," she told me after swatting my hand away when I tried to slip it into her suit.

She grabbed the sunscreen from my hand and squirted some into her palm before starting to rub it on my chest and neck.

I can't help myself and I leaned in to kiss her lips.

It's a perfect day to be at the beach - there's a small breeze, keeping it from being too warm.

We sat back and watched the water lapping at the shore.

I noticed Bella looking at a couple girls sitting a short distance from us.

"Do you think those girls are attractive?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, baby? Not even a little bit, they look like they are made of plastic."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can tell they or daddy bought those tits - that's not attractive, not to me anyway."

"They seem to find you attractive, their eyes have not left you for one second," she said with a huff.

"Fake blonde hair, fake boob's, fake tans - yuck, baby. They don't hold a candle to you. They are wasting their time." I said pulling her into a kiss.

I felt her hands wrap around my neck and her fingers slip into my hair as she held me to her.

Yeah, my baby wants to show those girls who I belong to.

I felt her hand slip up my thigh and run right over my hardening cock, giving it a small squeeze.

I moaned into her mouth as I slipped my hand over her breast, pinching her nipple a bit.

She pulled away from my lips and kissed her way to my ear, "Mine," she whispered.

"Always, baby - those bitches are just wishing for what they can never have."

"That's right, you're all mine," she said with a grin.

"I wish we were alone, baby. I want to bury my cock so far inside you and make you scream my name so everyone on this beach hears you," I said as sucked her earlobe into my ear.

"I wish you could too - I love when you claim what's yours."

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to a standing position, grabbing our towels and back pack.

"We're leaving?" she asked.

"Nope," I said heading for the line of private cabanas at the top of the beach - making sure to walk passed those ogling bitches.

I can feel those women's eyes on us as we walk passed and almost feel their envy of Bella.

I walked right up to the attendant that stood next to the private cabanas and reached into the backpack and grabbed some cash from my wallet. I think $500 ought to be enough to not only pay for the cabana for the day but also to ensure there are no disruptions or questions.

"I want that one right there," I told the attendant as pointed to the one closest to those bitches.

"Yes, sir," he said, looking astonished by the amount of cash in his hand.

"The whole day - no disruptions." I ordered.

"W.. will you need lunch service at all, S..sir?" he asked stuttering.

"Probably - I'll let you know."

"Very well, Sir. Here is my card," he said handing me a card.

"Thank you." I said curtly and pulled Bella toward our cabana.

Our cabana was on a slightly raised platform with a plush mat in the middle - nice and thick with lots of pillows and curtains surrounding the whole thing.

I couldn't wait to lay Bella out on it and fuck her till she was screaming my name loud enough so that those bitches would hear her.

Just thinking of it was making my dick impossibly harder.

I tossed our stuff to the side of the mat and started closing all the curtains

Bella just stood watching me, I think she was a little shocked.

When everything was closed up I pulled Bella to me, kissing her hard.

Her arms went around my neck, securing me to her as we kissed.

I moved us back to the mat and laid us down.

"Edward," she breathed out as I pressed myself between her legs.

"I will always find a way to have you, baby."

"That you do," she said as she sat up and pulled down the straps of her bathing suit.

She pulled it down passed her breasts and then I pulled it the rest of the way off as she laid back against the pillows.

"Fuck Bella, you look so fucking beautiful. Those women out there do not even compare to your beauty," I said as my hands cupped her breasts.

She pushed on my swim trunks as I leaned in to capture her nipple in my mouth.

Once she had them down far enough, I kicked out of them as her hand wrapped around my dick, squeezing gently.

I bit down gently on her nipple and she cried out.

I swirled my tongue over it and she moaned against me.

Her hand pumped me harder and guided me towards her pussy.

"So ready for me, love?" I asked.

"Yes," she breathed out as I slid into her warm, wet pussy.

We both moaned once I was totally inside her.

"Fuck, baby, you're always so tight," I groaned out as I started to move.

She moaned louder, her hands pressing against my back harder, urging me to go deeper.

I obliged her and pushed into hard and I know our cabana must be rockin.

"Fuck, Edward, yes," she moaned out.

"Yell it, baby. I want everyone to know who I belong to."

I pushed into her harder as she wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Oh my god Edward...deeper," she called out.

I pushed into her as hard as I could - the cabana lacked a headboard for leverage.

"Fuck, baby, so tight. Touch yourself for me please," I panted out.

She reached down between us to rub her clit as I leaned my mouth to her breast sucking her nipple deep in my mouth.

I loved when she touched herself for me.

"Yes, Edward, yes! Fuck! Fuck!"

"That's it, baby. Come for me," I said as I pushed into her faster.

Her walls clamped onto me - gripping me tightly...milking me as she called out her ecstasy.

"Oh god, yes Edward. Fuck so good, yes," she screamed as she arched into me.

"Fucking hell, baby, you're so good, Bella." I grunted out as I came hard inside her.

Bella moaned as I collapsed down next to her.

"Fuck that was amazing, Bella," I tell her, kissing her breathlessly.

"It's always amazing with you," she said laying her head on my chest.

I nodded as I ran my hand down her back.

"I can't believe we did that," she said with a blush.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I know but those times there weren't people close by," she said as she moved her fingers through my chest hair.

"Mmm, well I wanted those plastic bitches to know your a hundred times the woman they are."

"I think you showed them, baby."

"That I did. Are you getting hungry? We could go get food or have the attendant bring it here?"

"Can we have the attendant bring it?" she asked.

"Sure. You don't want to see their faces, love?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment."

"What would you like? I asked as I reached for my phone and the attendants card.

"Just a turkey sandwich or something - nothing heavy," she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to take it easy on my stomach."

"Baby, if you're feeling okay, why are you taking it easy on your stomach?"

"Our little guy is a kicker and he kicks me in the stomach a lot."

"You didn't tell me he was kicking. Can I feel it yet? or is it too soon? I can't remember when I felt Bailey."

"I'm not sure - you can try."

I laid my hand gently on her stomach and held still, waiting for a kick.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. "He just kicked me."

I felt a very soft bump against my hand.

"I felt him slightly. It was very light," I said with a smile. "I can't wait to feel him really kick."

"It feels like he's really kicking me now," she said with a smile.

She moved my hand to a different spot and I could feel him kick a little stronger.

"I felt that one, baby," I said as I sat up and kissed her belly.

"We love you so much sweet boy," I said softly against her stomach.

Bella giggled.

"What? I asked.

"Your stubble tickles."

"You know you love it, " I said as I dialed the number on the card and told the attendant that I'd like two turkey sandwiches and a couple of iced teas and some chips, and some fresh pineapple and grapes.

"I do," she said as I hung up the phone.

"Have you thought of any names for him?" I asked.

"Not yet, do you have any that you like?"

"I kind of like the name Bryce Aro Cullen," I said not sure what she'd think of that name.

"I like it," she told me with a smile.

"Baby, we don't have to decide now. If you think of one, let me know okay?"

"Okay, I'll have to think about it."

"I think Uncle Aro will really like that we used his name for our son," I said as the attendant knocked on the cabana.

Bella pulled the sheet up as I told him to enter.

He brought the food in and never even looked in Bella's direction.

"Anything else, S...sir?" he asked keeping his eyes on me.

"No, thank you," I said dismissing him.

He left and I brought the food over to her and we started to eat.

"Edward, what do you think of Bryson Aro Cullen or Grayson Aro Cullen?" she asked.

"I like the sound of Grayson."

"Me too, but I do like the name Bryce too."

"We've got time to figure it out."

"True," she said with a smile as she swiped my pickle from my plate.

"You love all my pickles, huh?"

"Yep," she said with a smile.

We finished our sandwiches and Bella laid back against the pillows.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she said.

"We have this all day, baby, we can take a rest."

"I don't want you to be bored, baby, just because I get tired faster than you do."

"Baby, just looking at you is entertainment enough for me," I told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"We are at the beach in Hawaii, Edward. You could surf, jet ski or something. Not just lay in the cabana with me."

"With you is the only place I want to be."

"Okay, lay down with me then," she said as she reached for me.

I laid down next to my wife and gathered her into my arms.

I loved feeling her naked body against me and I lightly ran my fingertips over her nipples.

"Mmm... Edward, sleep first," she murmured.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her close as I kissed her forehead and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," I whispered as I held her.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

BPOV

I woke up to find Edward laying on his back with his hand on my stomach.

His cell phone was laying next to him and I could see his erection standing tall beneath the sheet.

I really needed to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to wake him, but I know if he woke up and I wasn't here he'd freak.

"Edward," I whispered close to his ear.

He didn't respond or even move.

"Baby," I said a bit louder as I shook him gently.

"Hmm.. " he murmured.

"Wake up, I need to go to the bathroom," I said, even though it sounded ridiculous for me to be waking him so that I could go to the bathroom.

Fuck it, I'm going to go myself.

I got up and slipped on my bathing suit and then my skirt as I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"I'm up, love. I'll go with you," he said with a yawn.

"I didn't want to wake you and I didn't want to just go and then you'd wake up and freak out when I wasn't here," I said softly.

"Yes, I would have freaked out and don't hesitate to wake me up for any reason."

"Having a good dream?" I asked, smiling at him as he pulled his shorts on over his erection.

"I was dreaming about you, baby."

"You'll have to tell me the dream," I smirked.

"I will, baby once we get back," he said taking my hand as we left the cabana.

We walked toward the bathroom area and right passed those girls from before - they were openly staring at us.

I couldn't help but feel self conscious and I dropped my gaze.

"Be proud, baby. Hold your head up," Edward whispered to me.

I peeked up and those girls were still watching us as we neared them.

"She is so lucky. Look how fine he is and I wish I had someone to make me scream like that."

We heard them say as we walked by.

I couldn't help the blush that crossed my face at their words.

"See, baby," Edward said, "they wish they were you."

"I guess so," I said squeezing his hand as we reached the bathroom.

"No guess so in that, love. They want to be you," he said with a smirk.

I went into the women's room and Edward to the men's.

When I was finished Edward was waiting for me outside.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, kissing me slow and deep.

I moved my lips against his, as his tongue slid against mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him closer to me.

Pulling away, I pressed my forehead to his, "What was that for?" I asked.

"Because I love you and you are always the most beautiful woman anywhere."

"I love you too," I said kissing his lips gently.

"Baby, would you like to go back to the cabana or do you want to swim a bit?" he asked me.

"Can we swim first and then get ice cream?" I asked with a smile.

"Sounds perfect, baby."

We walked back towards the cabana to grab our towels and then he led me down to the waters edge.

"Is it cold?" I asked.

"Not bad, baby."

He took my hand and helped me into the water.

He was right it wasn't too bad.

We waded out hand in hand, letting the water lap at us.

"The water is so clear here." I told him.

"It is, baby," said as we were waist deep in the water.

Well it was waist deep on him, slightly deeper on me.

I splashed some water at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Don't start that...I'll still dunk you, pregnant or not."

His words didn't scare me as I splashed him again.

"You're going down woman," he said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me underwater with him.

I screamed and laughed as gripped onto him.

He pulled me to him under the water and kissed me.

When we emerged our lips were still locked together, his arms around my waist.

I pulled my lips from his and moved some hair from his eyes, "That wasn't nice, Mr. Cullen."

"You started it, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he kissed my lips, capturing my bottom lip between his as he gently nipped it with his teeth.

I moaned against him - pulling him closer.

I could feel his hard cock between us.

"Mmm... you're so hard, baby," I said ghosting my fingers along his shaft.

"Be good, baby."

"I'll try but you are so tempting," I said with a grin.

"Two can play at that game baby," he said, bringing his fingers to brush against my cloth covered pussy.

"Edward," I gasped against him.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You, touching me there now."

"Don't you want me to?" he asked, rubbing a little harder.

"Yes, but.. what about the people?"

"No one can see, baby - just keep quiet."

"I'll try, but you know that will be hard," I said as he pushed the cloth out of the way.

His fingers brushed over my clit as I moaned softly.

His lips met mine, muffling my moan as he slipped a finger inside me.

He pushed it in deeper and I got the feeling he was trying to make me moan out loud.

Feeling brave I slid my hand down into his shorts and grabbed his cock.

I gripped his cock tighter, moving my hand in time with his.

"Edward," I moaned as he pushed his thumb against my clit.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you to make me come on your fingers," I panted against him.

"I can make that happen, love."

"Please," I begged.

"No need to beg, love," he said as he pushed his finger in deeper and rubbed my clit harder.

I gasped at the sensation and moved against him as I pumped his cock.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned out as my pussy clamped onto his finger and I moved my fist faster over his shaft.

"That's it baby," he grunted out, giving my clit a flick and I came hard on him.

"Yes, yes," I groaned out, trying my best to be quiet and I felt Edward jump in my hand.

"Fuck, Bella," he roared out - apparently he could care less who heard us.

I felt his hot come coat my hand as he panted against my ear.

"You are perfection, baby. So perfect for me," he whispered as he kissed along my cheek before capturing my lips in his, sliding his tongue along mine in deep strokes.

I could feel my pussy getting wet as his tongue slid along mine.

"Fuck Edward, your kisses make me so wet," I murmured.

"Good, I want you wet. I want you needing me when we get back to our cabana."

"What are your plans for me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a smirk.

"To ravish you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?" I asked.

"Having my way with you is what I was dreaming about."

"Mmm.. sounds nice, but can we get some ice cream now?"

"Of course, love," he said as he took my hand walking us back toward the shore.

I couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were on us as we walked back to get our towels, even though I knew that they weren't really on us.

Edward wrapped my towel around me and pulled me into his arms.

He quickly dried himself and tossed his towel over his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and we headed up the beach.

We walked to the ice cream stand and Edward ordered us each an ice cream cone.

Some other women might get mad that their husbands ordered for them, but I didn't mind.

Edward always knows what I like, so it doesn't bother me at all.

We ate our ice cream at little tables near the ice cream counter and Edward kept watching me - I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes and I fucking loved it.

I gazed back at him - undressing him mentally right back.

I licked my ice cream slowly, my eyes lingering on him and I could see his own eyes darken.

"You are a temptress, Mrs. Cullen."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You never eat your ice cream like that," he said watching my mouth intently.

I swirled my tongue around the tip of the ice cream.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned.

I smirked at him as I skimmed my lips over my ice cream.

"Baby, two can play at this game," he said smirking back at me.

I watched as he lapped his ice cream from cone to the tip and then back down again.

I felt my mouth go dry and my pussy became suddenly wet.

He slowly brought the ice cream cone to his lips and sucked the tip of it into his mouth, as he swirled his tongue over and around it, mimicking the way he sucks my nipple.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Problem, baby?" he asked with a smirk.

"You are so mean."

We both finished at the same time and he wasted no time getting up and grabbing my hand and we walked quickly back to the cabana.

Once at the cabana, Edward grabbed our stuff and he called for the car.

"I thought we were going to stay at the beach for the day?" I asked.

"I just want to be alone and naked with you."

"Sounds good. I think we had enough of an audience for today," I said with a smile.

"Definitely," he said as we walked towards the car.

Once at the car he helped me inside and then he got in beside me.

He told the driver to take us back to the villa, and then I put up the privacy window.

"Baby, what are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm going to pleasure the best husband in the whole world," I said as I pulled his shorts down.

I nudged his legs apart and settled myself between them.

I took his shaft in my hand and slid my mouth slowly over the tip.

I heard him moan as I slipped him in deeper and I kept my hand wrapped around the base of his shaft.

His head leaned back against the seat as I slid him deeper in.

I swirled my tongue over his tip and down the big vein on the backside of his cock as he moaned deeply.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed out as he gripped the seat.

Slowly I bobbed my head up and down him faster as I moaned against his shaft.

He moaned and thrusted slightly upward as I sucked him in deeper.

I could feel him harden further in my mouth as I relaxed my throat taking him in deeper as I swallowed around his tip that hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck," he murmured as he began to twitch and jump as I sucked harder.

I tightened my grip on him and slid him in and out faster as I reached my other hand up to gently rolled his balls between my fingers.

"Fuck, Bella, yes," he groaned out, his hand slipping up into my hair and thrusting up into my mouth.

I felt him get even harder as he hit the back of my throat again and again.

"Fuck, fuck," he grunted out as he thrust wildly into my mouth.

"Jesus fuck," he roared out as his cock jumped in my mouth, shooting a long hard stream of come down my throat.

His eyes were closed tight and his hand was tight in my hair, almost to the point of being painful.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured as his come kept spurting into me.

When he finally stopped coming his body went limp - his hand slipped from my hair as I licked him clean.

I slipped my mouth off him as he started to soften. When I raised my head Edward's head was still leaned back and he hasn't moved at all and I felt immediately worried.

"Edward?" I asked moving up to sit next to him and touching his face.

He drew in a sharp breath when I touched him.

"Wh...what?" he asked looking at me slightly confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm great, why?" he asked.

"You seemed like you kinda zoned out there."

"It's weird, when I came I saw white lights behind my eyes and I just felt like I was floating."

"You scared me, now I know how you felt when I passed out on you in Italy."

He pulled me to him, "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault," I said as the car came to a stop.

Edward tucked himself back into his shorts and then opened the door.

He reached for my hand and then he grabbed the backpack.

We walked hand in hand to the door and he opened it.

As we walked in, he pushed me against the door and kissed me hard as he pushed his tongue in my mouth.

I slipped my hands into his hair as he pushed his hips against my pussy as I moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck Bella," he murmured as he pulled his lips from mine.

I kissed along his neck, nipping and sucking.

"God Bella, the things you do to me. I need to make you feel good, baby. Please let me," he said as he pulled us away from the door.

I just nodded at him as he guided me upstairs.

He led me toward the second bedroom, since we.. well, he totally destroyed the bed frame in the master bedroom.

He scooped me up in his arms and walked through the door and laid me on the bed.

He crawled up the bed and hovered over me as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

When he pulled back he looked down at me lovingly and fanned my hair out over the pillow, "You're so beautiful, baby."

"You make me feel that way, no one else has ever made me feel as beautiful as you do," I said as I placed my hands on his face.

"You are beautiful baby, and I'm glad your beauty is for me only," he said as he stripped my suit off.

His hands moved down body, ghosting his fingers over my breasts and pinching my nipples as he moved his hands over my stomach.

"God, you are so fucking sexy laying here all spread out before me. I'm not sure what I want to do. Mmm... I could suck those lovely pert nipples or I could suck that clit between my teeth. Decisions, decisions," he murmured as he pressed as kiss to my stomach.

"Both," I whimpered, quivering in anticipation.

"Mmm.. that I can do, baby," he said as he moved back up and slipped his lips over my nipple sucking it deeply into his mouth.

I moaned loudly as his teeth pressed into my nipple.

I reached for his swim trunks, pushing them down his body as I reached for his cock.

"No, baby. This is about you now, you took care of me in the car. Let me return the favor now," he said as he went back to sucking my nipple as he moved his hand down between my legs.

He rubbed his thumb gently over my clit as his tongue circled my nipple.

My body was on sensory overload as I moaned and arched my back.

"Oh god Edward, so good," I said as shook my head.

He pulled away from my breast as he scooted down the bed, he slipped a finger inside my pussy as he slipped his lips over my clit.

I gripped the sheet as he added another finger inside me and started to pump them in and out, as he flicked his tongue over my clit.

"Fuck, Edward. So good," I moaned out, threading my fingers into his hair and holding him closer.

He sucked my clit harder, all the while pushing his fingers deeper in.

I arched off the bed as he pumped harder into me.

His lips moved back to my pussy, sucking me in harder as his fingers pumped in and out harder.

"Yes, yes! Oh fuck yes, Edward," I yelled out as my pussy clamped onto his fingers and I felt my wetness squirt out of me.

He pulled me to him as he eased his fingers out of me.

I trembled against him, holding tightly to him.

His lips caressed mine as he kissed me gently, "It's okay baby," he cooed softly.

I loved these moments, he was so tender and gentle with me.

His hand gently caressed my hair, placing small kisses to the top of my head.

"That was amazing, Edward," I whispered against his chest.

"It always is, baby. But I'm not done with you yet," he said against the top of my head.

"Mmm, that sounds promising," I murmured into his chest.

"I can never get enough of you baby, your body is my playground."

I leaned up and softly kissed his nipple as I slid my other hand down his stomach.

"I can't imagine it changing - I love everything about you baby."

"You say that now, what about in ten years?"

"Ten years of pure beauty," he said kissing my lips.

"Edward, I'm being serious. You don't think the spark will wear off after being with me ten years?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Not if we don't let it, we'll have to make sure we keep things fun and exciting, but all things worth having are worth working for."

"True," I said still feeling a bit unsure.

"Bella, talk to me - tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm just worried that after a while I won't be enough for you, that we'll just be a couple who tolerate each other. I don't want that, I want to be like we are now. Of course, I'm sure we'll calm down on all the sex but I hope that you will still find me attractive then and still want to have sex with me."

"Let me ask you something, baby. Do you ever think that I won't be enough for you?"

"No, you're more than enough for me."

"Then why are you so convinced that you may not be enough for me? It hurts that you doubt my love for you."

"I don't doubt your love for me, I doubt myself. No one I have ever loved stayed, not that there were that many," I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"I don't doubt you. I have watched you transform from a shy girl that barely spoke to a woman that isn't afraid to defend what she loves at all costs. I'm in complete awe of you, Isabella Cullen. I love you more everyday and I know for a fact in ten years I will love you beyond my wildest dreams."

"I.. I love you so much, Edward. I just don't want to ever lose what we have. Life changes and people change, I've seen marriages fall apart and I don't want that to happen to us. I want us to be like what I seen in your family, Aro and Renata and your parents. I want that to be us in years to come. I love you more than anything."

"It will be, love," he said claiming my lips.

I pulled away from his lips, "Show me how much you love me, how much you need me. I need to feel it."

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks as I begged him.

His thumbs brushed the tears from my cheeks

" You never have to beg me, I'm always yours and I will never stop needing you."

I nodded against his shoulder.

His lips found mine, kissing me deeply as he pulled me onto his prominent erection, sinking me all the way onto him in one move.

I moaned out as his hands came my ass pulling me hard to him as my breast squashed against his chest.

"Oh god, Edward," I said as he pushed his cock up into me.

I slipped my fingers into his hair as I pulled myself along him.

"Slow down, baby. There's no rush," he murmured against my lips.

I slowed my movements as I brought my hands down to his face, kissing him deeply.

I moved up and down on him as I kissed his lips, gripping onto his hair.

His hands were firm on me as he pushed slowly into me again and again - feeling his love more and more as he pushed in.

"Ugh, fuck Edward, more," I said as I moved against him.

He gripped me tighter, pushing in harder as I bounced in his lap.

"Bella baby, so good," he said as he laid back on the pillows watching me move above him.

I braced my hands on his chest as I rocked on him.

"Fuck," he yelled pushing up into me. "Your pussy is so tight, baby."

"I need more, Edward... I need to feel you deeper, please," I said as I moved on him.

In one quick move I was flipped on my back as he pushed my legs up against my sides, spreading my legs apart farther.

He reached up above me, grabbing the headboard as he slammed into me.

"Yes fuck, Edward, that's it again, baby," I yelled as I arched into him.

I loved when he was rough with me. I'm not a china doll, I won't break.

I loved when he made love to me, but I also loved when he fucked me.

He pushed into me harder - his muscles flexing and sweat building on his chest.

"Yes, fuck oh god, Edward," I cried out as I felt his cock hitting my g spot again and again.

"Fuck I love being this deep in you," he grunted above me.

"I love it too, baby."

I reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes as I pulled him down to me, kissing his lips.

Sliding my tongue along his, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

I moved my hands to grip the headboard as he pounded into me.

"Fuck so tight," he gritted out.

I slid my hand down to my pussy and brushed over my clit.

"Fuck baby, seeing you touch yourself is fucking awesome. Watching as your clit harden from your touch and your wetness seeping out, fuck your so beautiful," he panted out.

"Oh fuck," I screamed as he pushed deeper into me. "Yes, Edward, yes."

I could feel my walls trembling as he pounded into me.

I rubbed myself harder as Edward pushed into me even harder.

I slowly brought my hand down to my breast and gently twisted the nipple.

"Fuck Bella, do that again," he panted his eyes dark and lust filled.

I twisted my nipple again as I watched his eyes darken further as I felt his cock get harder and it jumped inside me.

"Fuck, baby," he roared out and I felt him spill deep inside me.

Feeling his pleasure deep inside me pushed me over the edge and my pussy clamped onto him as I called out his name.

"Fuck yes, yes Edward," I screamed against his shoulder as I gripped onto him, riding out my orgasm.

He moaned against me.

"Edward," I murmured as I lowered my legs to the bed.

"Oh God baby. You are un fucking believable."

"It's all you, Edward. You bring this out of me," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Mmm, I'm glad," he said against my lips.

"No one but you will ever touch me this way," I said pulling my lips from his.

"Not if they want to keep their hands," he said.

"Baby, no worries. I'm yours mind, body and soul. Your hands are the only ones this body will ever know."

He turned us to our sides and held me close to him.

"I love being the only one who's ever touched you, made you come and squirt. I remember the very first time I made you squirt, you were so embarrassed," he said as I looked down.

"I still get embarrassed at times," I said softly.

'You shouldn't love. I love when you squirt all over my cock and me for that matter."

"I know you love it - but it still embarrasses me."

"Don't let it, baby. Are you hungry? I could go make us some dinner," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'll try. I'm hungry, but I can make us something," I said sitting up.

"No baby, let me," he said as he got out of the bed.

He slipped on a pair of lounge pants and went down stairs.

I turned over on my side and put my hand on my stomach and felt the baby kicking.

He had such a strong kick.

"Hey sweet boy, mommy loves you. We can't wait to meet you and your sister will love you too."

I smiled to myself thinking about Bailey, she'll be an awesome big sister.

"Your daddy loves you so much too. I hope you look just like him, even though he hopes you look like me."

I wonder what Edward is going to make for dinner, I am pretty hungry.

I couldn't help but smile about our fun time at the beach, I can't believe we were that loud in public.

A few minutes later I heard Edward coming upstairs and I slipped a tee shirt and panties on quickly.

I sat in the middle of the bed as he walked in with a tray, smiling widely at me.

"Grilled cheese and cut up fruit for my lovely wife."

"Mmm... sounds yummy, baby," I said with a smile.

"You know I don't cook much, but I make good grilled cheese. By the way, I love when you call me baby."

"You do? I wasn't sure," I said as I picked up a piece of pineapple.

"Absolutely I love it," he says kissing my nose and sitting down beside me.

We ate in relative silence, I was famished and ate two sandwiches - to my embarrassment, Edward merely smiled, he seemed thrilled with my increased appetite.

"I'm sorry I ate so much," I said softly.

"Baby, I always want you to eat as much as you want, especially now."

"I just don't want you to think bad of me."

"Why in the world would you eating make me think bad of you - I would never deny you a thing."

"I guess I don't think you'll want a fat wife."

"You are a silly adorable woman and I'll love you no matter what size you are."

"I love you," I said as the baby kicked really hard.

"Whoa baby, not so hard," I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just he's kicking up a storm today," I said taking his hand and placing against my stomach.

Our little man gave a great big kick and I knew Edward felt that.

His face lit up like Christmas and I could see tears forming in Edward's eyes.

"Did you feel him?"

"Yes," he said softly. "That kick was strong."

"It was," I said with a smile.

"Did Bailey kick that hard?" he asked.

"No, her kicks were softer - he's strong."

"I can't wait to meet him. I hope he looks just like you," he said with a smile.

"Don't say that - I want him to look just like his daddy."

"Nope, I want my children to look just like mommy. Right son?" he said as he leaned down and kissed my stomach.

Just as he pressed his lips to my belly, the baby kicked.

"I guess he's saying he wants to look like daddy," I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he'll be a beautiful mix of us both, my gorgeous wife."

"Yeah that will be perfect," I said as we finished the fruit.

"Would you like anything else to eat, love?" he asked as he moved the tray off the bed.

"No, I'm full. There's only one thing I want now."

"What's that, love?"

"I want us to cuddle and talk awhile, okay?"

"Of course, baby," he said pulling me into his arms.

I laid my head next to his on the pillow and I placed my hands on his chest.

"Edward, is there anything you dream of doing that you haven't done?" I asked looking up into his green eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"I want to take my family on a vacation to Disney World once our kids are older, like a normal family. No bodyguards, no worries," he said softly.

"That sounds wonderful."

"What about you, baby? Is there something you want to do that you haven't done?"

"I always wanted to go to college," I admitted quietly.

"Really, what would you like to study?" he asked.

"Maybe Business or Interior Decorating," I said looking down.

He lifted my face so that I was looking at him, "Baby, that is something you could do. There's nothing wrong with going back to school," he said softly.

"I'll have two kids soon, Edward. That alone is a full time job."

"There are online classes."

"Okay," he said. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"How about a museum or something."

"Sounds good, do you want to stay on this island or visit Maui?" he asked.

"Maui sounds good. They have an aquarium there," I said as I yawned.

"Tired, love?" he asked pulling me against him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No apologies, baby."

"But its so early to go to bed, and you're not tired."

"I love watching you sleep and I don't want you overdoing."

"I just don't want you to get bored, or something."

"Baby, I'm a grown man, I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself," he said harshly.

"Fine," I said turning away from him.

I didn't want him to know that he hurt my feelings.

"Bella? What's wrong, baby?"

I shook my head, knowing that if I said anything the tears would fall.

"Y..you hurt my feelings by what you said."

"Tell me what I said baby."

"You said that you are a grown man, and that you are perfectly capable of entertaining yourself."

"Ohhh...kay? Help me understand baby."

"Nothing... never mind," I huffed.

Obviously he doesn't realize how harsh he sounded.

"Bella, never mind doesn't work with me. Tell me what's going on?"

"You sounded so harsh and mean," I said as I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I was just talking in my regular voice, I didn't want you feeling guilty for going to sleep when you're tired."

"It didn't sound like it to me," I said softly.

"Baby, if I was being mean you'd know it. I'm sorry that it sounded harsh to you. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. All I meant was that I could play a game on my phone or read until I was tired too," he said pulling me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I guess these hormones are messing with my hearing today," I said leaning into him.

"I guess," he said quietly.

"They are, Edward. You remember the highs and lows I had with Bailey."

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm sorry, do you want to hold me until I fall asleep? Didn't you want to sing the bad dreams away?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I will baby."

I snuggled into his arms and he started to sing and I slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his loving arms.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

EPOV

I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my phone.

Fucking hell, who would be calling this goddamn early and while I'm on vacation.

I grabbed my phone, jabbing at the answer button.

"Cullen," I snapped, "This better be fucking important it's six am here."

_"I wouldn't call if it wasn't important fuck head," _

"Okay, sorry, I was just dead asleep. What's up, man?"

"_Someone blew up one of our warehouses on the docks_," he said.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the phone, swinging out of bed, tugging at my hair. "What happened?"

"_We got a call I checked it out, the building is completely gone...and we lost two guards_," he told me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I yelled forgetting that Bella was still asleep.

_"There's more,"_ he said.

"What now?"

_"There was an attempt on Aro's life earlier today."_

"Who the fuck did it!?" I yelled into the phone.

_"We think it was someone Caius sent. He's okay, just some scratches. He didn't want me to tell you."_

"What the fuck happened? How are they getting so close?"

"Baby, what's going on?" Bella asked sleepily as she sat up.

"It's Emmett, love. I'm sorry I woke you," I said softly.

_"Car bomb and I'm not sure how they are getting that close_," he told me.

"Fuck, how do we deal with that? We have beefed up our security."

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked again with a tremble in her voice.

How the fuck do I tell her what has happened? I can't lie to her. She's going to freak out.

_"Edward, we'll have extra guards meet you and B when you arrive at the port, just be aware of things. Take care of each other and know that Bailey is safe."_

"What about the warehouse? Was it empty? Or was the cargo still there?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

_"The cargo was still there. The guards were inside when it blew up, they had no chance of getting out."_

"Holy fucking shit. That was a lot of cargo, and were the guards, ones we've known a long time?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better tell me what the fuck is going on," Bella demanded.

_"Ooh.. full named," _Emmett said.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett."

"_The guards worked for us awhile. Their families will be well taken care of. I'll let you go so that you can deal with Bella. Later bro."_

"Bye," I said dropping the phone as I put my head in my hands.

"Edward, I'm waiting," she said as I looked up.

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose again, "We lost one of our warehouses."

"Oh my god, was anyone hurt?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Two guards were killed."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked looking at me.

God this woman knows me too well.

I looked in her eyes and knew I have to tell her the truth.

"There was an attempt on Aro's life."

"Oh my god, What? How? When? Is h.. he okay?" she asked and I could see her trembling.

"He's okay. It was someone Caius sent, earlier today."

"What happened?" she asked running her hand through her hand and gripping it.

She picked that habit up from me.

"Car bomb, he has a few scratches, but other than that he's fine."

"Oh my god! What about Renata? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, baby," I said sitting next to her. I could feel her trembling and her heart beating fast. "Baby, calm down please."

"Bailey? Your parents? Alice and the baby? Can we skype them now, please?" she pleaded.

I scooped her in my arms and pulled her to me.

"Shhh, shhh, baby, calm down."

"Edward, I'm s..so scared. I don't want to lose any of our family," she clung to me and I felt her tears soaking my chest.

"We're going to beef up all our security - everyone is on high alert and will take every precaution."

"I thought we already did that," she said softly.

"We did, but we'll take it even higher now."

"Do you want to cut our trip short? We can go back home."

"We're fine to finish our trip, baby."

"Okay, as long as you are sure."

"I am, baby."

"Can we skype home now? I need to see Bailey and hear that everything is okay. Are you going to call Uncle Aro?" she asked.

I could feel her anxiety rising.

"Of course we can, baby."

I got up to grab the laptop and sat back on the bed and waited for it to boot up.

I held her in my arms as we waited for the call to go through.

"Shh... baby, it's going to be okay. I will keep us safe," I said softly in her ear.

When the call picked up I was looking into my fathers face.

_"I was expecting your call," _he said, his face looking older, I know he must be stressed.

"How is everyone? Emmett said things were fine but I want to hear it from you."

"_Everyone is fine. I'm having them all stay here."_

"That's a good idea."

_"It's like an army around the house."_

"I bet. Bella offered to cut our trip short, but I told her it wasn't necessary."

_"It's not. Though Aro is sending some security to keep an eye on you."_

"I figured as much. As long as they are discreet and not too close," I said sternly.

_"They will be, Aro knows you like your privacy, but keep your guard up."_

"I will, I always do. Dad, can we see Bailey? Bella wants to see her too."

_"Of course, she's right here."_

Mom and Bailey appeared on the screen and it was a relief to see her smiling face.

"_Mama...dada_," Bailey squealed and I could sense Bella's immediate relief at seeing our daughters smiling face.

"Bailey, mommy is so happy to see your face," Bella said.

"Daddy's happy to see you too, sweet girl," I said looking a my beautiful daughter.

"Are you being a good girl?" Bella asked.

Bailey giggled and reached for the screen.

_"She's being a perfect angel," _mom told us.

_"How's Hawaii?" _my dad asked.

"So beautiful,"Bella said.

"It's awesome, dad. Looks like I'll be buying the villa here," I said with a smirk and Bella slapped my chest.

_"Why Edward? What did you do?"_ my parents asked together.

"Broke the headboard," I said and I swear I can feel the heat from Bella's blush.

"What? My parents know we have sex, baby."

"Yeah but .. never mind," she said burying her face against my shoulder.

_"Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle and I broke a few headboards around the world in our day," _my mom said.

"Mom, that's so not a visual that I want in my head," I whined as Bella giggled.

_"Just because we're older doesn't mean we don't still like a good romp,"_ my mother announced.

"Oh my god, mom. Stop talking like that in front of my daughter," I said with a groan.

"So how are Alice and Jasper handling parenthood so far?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

_"Really well, Carlie is such a good baby too. We took pictures of her and Bailey the other day. I'm getting you a set made," _my mom said.

"That's cool, mom. Is Alice doing well after getting out of the hospital?" I asked giving Bella's hand a squeeze.

_"She's doing well. It didn't slow her down any. Bella, how are you feeling with this pregnancy? Did you find out what you are having? Your father wouldn't tell me if you did or not_," my mom said as Bailey played with her stuffed bear.

"A lot of emotional ups and downs - some tummy troubles, this one is a heck of a kicker."

_"You know what you're having don't you?" _my mom asked.

"I might," Bella told her with a grin.

"_Well tell me? Did you already tell Edward?"_

"Of course - how could I not tell Edward he was having a son."

_"Son!? Did you say son!? Oh my god! A little Cullen boy."_

"Yes mom, we are having a son," I said with a huge grin.

_"Have you picked out names yet?" _she asked.

"Nothing decided yet."

"_Okay. I'm just so excited, wait until Alice finds out,"_ my mom said.

I heard Bella's stomach grumble, so I knew that we needed to wrap this up so I could feed her and my son.

Just thinking about having a son makes me smile.

"_Please be careful, both of you," _mom said, emotion lacing her voice.

"We will, mom. You know I won't let anything happen to Bella," I said as I pulled her next to me. "Take good care of my precious girl there and be safe too."

_"Of course, we will,"_ mom said with a smile.

"Bye Bailey, mommy loves you so much," Bella said looking at her little face.

"Mama. .. mama," Bailey cooed as she reached for Bella.

I heard her sniffle beside me.

"Daddy loves you too sweetheart," I said as I hugged Bella to my side.

"Dada...dada..mama," Bailey said with her little giggle.

"Bye mom, dad. We'll call before we come home," I said as I disconnected the call and pulled Bella into my lap.

"Everything is going to be fine, baby. Do you want to eat before we call Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I stood up and carried her in my arms and down to the kitchen.

"I can walk," she said against me.

"I know, but I like carrying you."

"You're so sweet. I love you so much," she said hugging my neck.

"I love you too, and I promise I will keep our family safe."

"I know you will do your best. Thank you for telling me the truth about what went on. I know you didn't have to," she said quietly as I sat her on the counter.

"I promised to tell you the truth about everything, and besides you're my partner not just my wife. What would you like to eat?"

"Could we just have some cereal and fruit?"

"Sure love, anything you'd like," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

I cut up some pineapple and bananas, and some strawberries as Bella sat and watched me.

I was surprised at how well she handled it, she was freaked out at first and I know she still is, but she handled it better than I thought she would.

I put the fruit in two bowls as I got out the cereal, I made our cereal and sat everything out on the table as I lifted her and carried her to the table.

She rolled her eyes at me but then she just kissed my cheek and said thank you.

We ate in silence, Bella was quite hungry and really I was too.

It was good to see her eating, even though I know her nerves were on overdrive.

"Baby, I was thinking about something," she said as she took a bite of her fruit.

"What about, love?" I asked.

"Did Felix and the crew take care of Billy when they took care of Renee's body?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no, he was gone before they got there and he hasn't been back yet. We have people watching the rez," I said.

"How about that Brady guy?"

"Felix took care of him, he's no longer a threat," I said wishing that I couldn't have taken him out.

"Do you think that Billy could have something to do with Aro and the warehouse?" she asked looking down at her cereal bowl.

"I suppose it's possible. I'll tell Emmett and see what he thinks."

"It was just a thought, it's probably nothing."

"No it's a good idea, we have to explore every possibility."

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile too.

She's always so doubtful of herself, her instincts were right on about Brady and I regret not listening to her about him.

"Baby, you have awesome instincts. Never doubt them. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Brady," I said as I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Edward, don't worry about that. I'm not always right. We can't do anything about the past, we can just live in the here and now."

I nodded as we finished eating and I cleared the table and then went to get my phone.

The phone rang four times before my uncle picked up.

_"Edward, so nice to hear from you my boy."_

"How are you doing, uncle?"

"_Just fine, just fine - no need to trouble yourself with me."_

"Uncle, you could have been killed," I said quietly.

"_But I wasn't - please don't ruin your nice trip by worrying about me. I have plenty of bodyguards and Emmett looking out for me."_

"But-" I started before he cut me off.

"_Edward, go enjoy your down time and your lovely wife - there will be plenty to worry about when you get home."_

I sighed loudly, knowing its useless to argue with him.

"Alright, Bella sends her love, and send our love to Renata."

After I hung up Bella pulled me into her arms.

"I don't know how not to worry," I told her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"I know, baby. You just have to trust that he knows what he's doing," she said running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm scared of losing any of our family," I said as I kissed her shoulder.

"I know you are baby, but you have to trust Aro."

"You are so amazing, love. A little bit ago you were freaked out and I had to comfort you and now you are doing the same for me. You amaze more and more each day. I love you, I hope you truly know how much," I said as I kissed her lips.

"We're a team, remember. That means when I need you, you're there and when you need me, I'm here."

"I know, baby. It's so amazing that we are this way together and we've only been married a year. Most people struggled to get this way after many years of marriage. You're amazing."

"You're amazing too. No one has ever loved me the way you do. No one has ever looked at me the way you do, baby. I was always just there, someone to dump on, someone who just faded into the background. No one ever noticed me. I was just plain Bella Swan, until you walked in that dinner. You should have heard Jessica talk about you, she's the one who pushed me out there to wait on you," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad she did."

"Me too. Do you think you would've noticed me if I didn't wait on you?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Definitely."

"How do you know, one of the other more experienced girls could've waited on you and made a big play for you and I would've faded into the background."

"Baby, I had a raging hard on the second I saw you and the only play you made was to bite that bottom lip - no other girl had a chance."

"Really?" she asked as she moved her fingers down my chest towards my pajama pants.

"Yeah really, you've owned me from day one."

"Mmm.. I like owning you, baby. Can I do anything I want to you since I own you?" she purred as she ran her tongue along the my ear.

"Yes, you can."

"Mmm... I like the sound of that," she said as she pushed my pants down and I lifted up so she could take them off.

My cock sprang free and bobbed under her gaze.

"Bella," I said as her tiny hand wrapped around my rigid cock.

"What do you want, baby? I want to take care of you now. Let me," she said softly looking into my eyes.

"I want those lips that I've loved from the second I saw them wrapped around my cock."

"I can do that," she said as she got on the floor and knelt between my knees.

She moved her hand to the base of my cock as she leaned her head down and took the tip of my cock in her mouth while looking up at me.

Fuck, she looked so sexy with my cock between her lips.

She slowly ran her tongue over my tip before sucking me into her mouth.

Her hand joined her mouth, working me up and down as she continued sucking.

"Fuck, baby! Your mouth is perfect."

She hummed against me, sending vibrations throughout my body.

I lifted my hips from the couch as I thrusted up into her mouth gently.

I leaned my head back against the couch as she continued sucking me in deeper.

"Oh god, fuck Bella," I murmured as her tongue ran along the underside of my cock. "Fuck, so good."

I ran my fingers into her hair as she took me deeper into throat.

She pumped and moaned over me as I thrust up into her warm wet mouth.

"Fuck Bella, so close," I murmured as she suddenly pulled away from me and got off the floor.

"Baby, you are a tease."

She climbed into my lap and guided my painfully erect cock into her warm, wet pussy.

"I am not, I plan to satisfy you," she said as she slid me deep inside her depths.

We both moaned as she rolled her hips over me.

I held her hips tight, driving myself up into her tight pussy.

She placed her hands on my shoulders as we moved together.

I loved watching her breasts bounce as she rode me.

So beautiful, I leaned forward to capture one of her nipples between my lips as she rocked her hips over me.

"Fuck Edward," she moaned as I bit gently on her hardened peak.

I could feel her walls begin to tremble around me as I pumped harder.

She leaned back and placed her hands on my knees as I thrusted up into her.

I loved when she did this because in this position I could watch my cock thrusting into her depths.

"Fuck Bella, so beautiful."

"Yes, fuck Edward, more. Ugh, so deep," she panted out she rode me.

I reached forward and rubbed her clit and felt her clamp down of me as she screamed my name.

"Fuck, Edward! Fuck," she yelled out - her juices coating me.

Seeing her come squeezing out of her and coating me pushed me over the edge and my cock jumped and pulsed my own come inside her.

I held her hips as my come shot into her pussy.

"Fuck Bella,"I yelled as streams flowed into her depths.

I felt my body tremble against hers as she sat up and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you so much," she said as she placed opened mouthed kisses over my heart.

"As I love you my angel," I told her pulling her lips up to mine.

Pulling her lips from mine, "Are we still going to Maui today?" she asked.

"Of course, if you want to."

"I do. Do you think we'll be safe?" she said softly.

"Yeah, we should be."

"I know that there are people watching us, so you don't have to pretend that I didn't hear you and dad talking."

"Oh okay, I won't pretend, but I still think we'll be alright."

"Okay," she said getting off my lap. "I'm going to shower, you can come if you want too."

I watched her walk naked up the stairs as she turned towards me, "Are you coming, lover? I'll let you wash my back."

I hopped up from the couch and ran after her, scooping her up in my arms before she could get away.

"Edward," she squealed with delight.

I walked us into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I checked the water temperature before pulling her into it with me.

I pushed her gently against the wall as I crushed my mouth to hers, my tongue colliding with hers as my hands gripped her ass.

She moaned into my mouth and reached for my cock.

I drew in a ragged breath as her hand moved over me.

"Fuck baby, you're going to be the death of me," I said as I nudged her legs apart and running my hand along her soaking wet pussy.

I pushed two fingers inside her and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck," I moaned out as she pumped me harder.

I loved the feel of her hand wrapped around my shaft, but what I loved most was being buried deep inside her pussy, but I wasn't sure if she wanted that again since we just fuck downstairs.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want your cock buried inside my pussy, now,' she said as she gently squeezed my cock.

I let out a groan as I lifted her and buried myself inside her with one thrust.

"Fuck," Bella moaned out when I was sheathed all the way inside her.

I held her ass tight as I began to move inside her.

She moved her hands to gripped my shoulders as I thrusted up into her.

Fuck, I loved being inside her.

"Don't hold back, baby," she said as she crushed her lips to mine.

I gripped her even tighter, bouncing her off me as I slammed into her.

"That's it baby, fuck me as hard as you can," she shouted out, gripping my shoulders tighter.

I pulled back and slammed into her with everything I've got.

"Yes Edward, fuck so good. I love how deep you are," she screamed.

I repeated my actions again and again - loving the ecstasy written on her face.

No matter how many times we fuck, it's always amazing. I'll never get tired of her.

"Fuck Bella," I yelled as I pushed in deeper. "Goddamn, so good."

I watched as her breasts bounced from the force of my thrusts and I could feel her getting close as her walls quivered around me.

"Yes, yes, Edward," she moaned as I leaned forward and pressed my teeth to her nipple.

"Fuck!" she yelled loudly as her pussy gripped me like a vise and I can feel her squirting on me.

"Fuck, Bella!" I roared out, coming hard. I loved being coated in her pussy cream.

I held her to me as we both panted and tried to regain our breathing.

"I love you baby, I'll never get enough of your pussy," I said softly.

"I love you too, and I hope you don't," she said as I lowered her feet to the ground.

I leaned her head back into the water, soaking her hair.

I loved taking care of her and washing her hair was a small thing I loved to do.

I grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair gently and then I leaned her head back to rinse it.

I went to grab the conditioner but she shook her head, so I reached for the soap and the washcloth so that I could was her.

I cleaned her beautiful body, admiring every inch.

When I'm finished washing her she gives me a smile and motions me to sit on the bench.

She grabbed the removable shower head and soaked my hair and then shampooed it.

I loved the feel of her fingers in my hair, she was so gentle.

She rinsed the shampoo out and then she washed me.

After she was finished, she had me stand under the water so that she could rinse all the soap off and then she turned the water off and reached for some towels.

I took the towel and then I helped her out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her and helping to dry her hair.

I walked us to our bedroom and sat down with her in my lap as I brushed her hair again.

"Do you want me to braid it again for you?" I asked.

"If you want, but you don't have to. You've done so much for me already," she said quietly.

"It's just a braid, baby, turn around."

"I know, but you dry my hair and then brush it, not to mention that you've washed it and me, and then you want to braid it. I don't do that much for you."

"You washed me too and I love being able to care for you, you always bring me such peace.

"How do I bring you peace?" she asked as she turned in my lap.

"Just your presence...your good pure heart."

"If you say so."

"I do."

She smiled at me over her shoulder as I finished her hair.

I leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder as I turned her back around.

"Love, pack a bag for us we are going to spend a few nights on the boat."

"We are?"

"Yeah, its the best way since we are going to visit Maui and Oahu in the next few days and then we'll come back here and pack up our stuff before we head home.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

I smiled as her as we got up and went to get clothes.

"What should I wear today? Do you already have a plan for us?" she said with a smile as she held her towel around her body.

"Not a specific plan but I would love to see you in one of those sundresses Alice packed."

"Okay, that sounds good," she said with a smile.

I watched as she pulled out one of the dress and I smiled over at her as she started to put it on.

"How's this one?" she asked.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes at me as she went to pack our bags for the boat.

I finished getting dressed and then called for the car and then also called the captain to let him know we were on our way.

I also made a request that a very special dinner be prepared, along with the main bedroom cabin be filled with flowers and candles to be lit upon my call later that night.

I wanted to spoil my beautiful wife once we returned from the day in Maui.

After she was done, I took the bags from her and led her down to the car.

Once we were inside the driver drove to the harbor and we got out and walked to the boat.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Alberto said as stepped aboard the boat.

I nodded as a porter came and took the bags from me.

"Everything you requested will be taken care of Mr. Cullen," the captain said as he went back to the bridge.

"What was that about, baby?" she asked looking up at me.

"Nothing for you to worry about, love."

After the boat was safely out of the harbor, I led her down to the kitchen and made us a quick lunch of a sandwich and fruit.

I carried our plates up to the deck and we sat out there and ate.

I loved watching as the sun highlighted the red in her hair and she looked so beautiful.

I really wished she could truly see how beautiful she is, she realized it finally in Italy and sometimes she truly embraces it, but other times she doesn't.

It's understandable with the way her parents treated her and how others have treated her, but she is so much more now.

"Edward, what are you thinking about so hard that you didn't even hear me?"

"Just thinking how beautiful you are...inside and out.

"Oh, I see."

"What were you saying to me?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I asked, if we could go to the aquarium in Maui?"

"Of course, baby, anything you want."

"Okay, I want to go jet skiing naked."

"Sure, sounds great," I said.

"Edward, I knew you weren't listening," she said loudly folding her arms over her chest.

"I am, and anything you want is fine with me."

"Great, I'll go search the net for a place we can go naked jet skiing," she said as she got up and took her plate with her.

What the fuck!

I reached for her and pulled her into my lap.

"No jet skiing - just the naked."

"It's nice you were finally listening," she said with a smirk.

"It's your fault - your hotness is very distracting."

"Yeah, whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "So just the naked, huh?"

"Mmm, always the naked."

"You're insatiable, husband of mine."

"And you love it, wife of mine."

"That I do, how soon can we get naked?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Probably not till later, love. We are almost to Maui," I said with a small frown.

The boat pulled into the harbor and slipped up to the docking area.

We watched the crew lower the gang plank and the captain came to tell us we could disembark whenever we liked.

"You ready to explore, love?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you are."

"Let's go see that aquarium, baby."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed my backpack and handed it to me.

I took it and then took her hand in mine.

The car was waiting for us when we walked off and I helped Bella inside, climbed in behind her and then we were off.

We sat in silence holding hands and watching the lush landscape slipped past us.

She snuggled against my side as the car headed towards the aquarium.

I'm glad she remembered the camera, since I didn't think about it.

I love taking pictures of her and its so easy when she's distracted by things.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the aquarium and I was helping her out. I instructed the driver to just wait in the area.

He gave me his card and told me to call when we were ready to leave.

I nodded my head and took my wife's hand as I took the backpack from her.

As we were walking toward the aquarium I stopped us in front of a fountain and asked a man there to take our picture.

I pulled Bella to my side and held her to me as the man took our picture.

"Thank you," I said as he handed me my camera back.

We walked inside and I bought our tickets and then we started to look around.

"What do you want to see first, baby?"

"Can we go to the living reef first?" she asked.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want," I said as I took her hand in mine.

I led her to the exhibit area and we started looking.

I could tell Bella was in complete awe of the exhibit and I must admit it was pretty impressive.

We took some pictures of the various displays and I even managed to take a few pictures of her as she stood looking at the living reefs.

"Edward, stop taking pictures of me," she said as she looked up at me.

"Never baby. I love taking your picture, always beautiful."

"Give me the camera - I want pictures of you too," she said holding her hand out for the camera.

I went to hand her the camera, only to pull her to me as I held the camera out from me and snapped our picture before giving it to her.

There's not much that I would deny this woman.

"Where to now, baby?" I asked.

"Um.. wherever you want to go," she said as smile smirked up at me.

"Let's go see the turtle lagoon," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me.

I loved turtles ever since I was a kid, so I couldn't wait to see them up close and personal.

We walked through the outdoor exhibit, where you could see them come to the surface of the water to breathe and there was a place where you could go and pet them or pick them up.

I could hear the camera clicking away as Bella took several pictures of me and the turtles that we saw in the pools.

I walked us over to the line where you could pick up the turtles and we waited there, the wait wasn't long.

"Do you want to touch the turtle, baby?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Edward led me to the side of the pool area and we stood there just watching for a moment.

I watched Bella as she slowly held her hand out , touching it to the tip of the water and waiting.

After a moment a small turtle came over to her and brushed against her hand.

She couldn't contain her laughter - looking back at me with joy on her face as I snapped her picture.

"Baby, I thought you wanted to hold a turtle," she said with a smile.

"I will, love. I love watching you."

We went to the employee standing there and inquired about holding a turtle.

The employee took us to a separate area and selected a turtle for us to hold.

"This little guy is Herbie, he injured his flipper and he's here for rehabilitation before we release him back into the wild," the employee told me as he gently placed the turtle in my hands.

I could hear Bella taking my picture with the turtle.

I turned to her and flashed a smile at her as she kept clicking away.

"Baby, come here and see this. Do you want to hold it too?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

I asked the attendant if he could take some pictures of us with the turtle and he happily obliged as I put the turtle in Bella's arms.

I could tell by the look on her face that she just loved holding that little turtle - maybe we could get a pet turtle when we get back home.

Once we were finished the attendant took Herbie and put him back in the water as I thanked him and took Bella's hand in mine.

"That was awesome, Edward," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you held it, maybe we could get a pet turtle when we get home," I said with a smirk.

"Maybe," she agreed.

"Where would you like to go now?" I asked.

"Can we eat something?" she asked sheepishly.

"Didn't we have lunch on the boat?" I asked with a smile.

"I just need a snack, our boy is hungry."

"I'm just teasing, baby. A snack sounds great and I'm glad you're telling me when you get hungry," I said as I walked us towards the Reef Cafe.

As we entered the line, I asked her what she wanted.

"Some chicken fingers with sweet and sour sauce, and Iced Tea, and maybe some jello. If that is okay?"

"Baby, anything you want to eat is fine. You don't have to get my approval for what you eat."

"I.. I just wanted to make sure," she said softly.

"Hey, I'm not mad, I just don't want you to feel like you have to ask me for things," I said softly, pulling her into my arms.

"Okay," she said as she hugged me. I loved feeling her arms wrapped around me.

"What are you going to get?"

"I think I'll get the same thing, it sounds really good," I said with a smile as I kissed her lips.

I ordered our food and we waited while they prepare it and then we went to find a table.

We ate quietly - I worry that she thinks I'm upset with her.

"Baby, tell me what's on your mind."

"Are...are you mad at me?" she asked.

I reached for her hand, "Not at all, baby, why?"

"I just thought that you were because I asked you about a snack."

"I'm not mad at all - I just don't want you to feel you have to ask my permission to eat."

"I wanted to check with you and not just do something on my own and mess up any plans that you may have for us."

"I know baby and I appreciate it but you never have ask me if what you order is okay."

"Okay," she said with a small smile.

I know a lot of her issues right now are due to her hormones.

We finished up our snack and went back to looking at the exhibits.

I took her hand and we walked to the underwater tunnel.

It was amazing to see all the sharks and stingrays swimming overhead.

There were many varieties of stingrays and sharks.

Some were small sharks and some were really big.

I was amazed that so many different varieties of sharks could swim together without killing each other.

Bella really like the different varieties of stingrays, some had some huge barbs on the end of their tails, while others only had a tiny one.

"This is just so amazing," she enthused.

"It is baby. I love the big sharks."

"Yeah I know you love the sharks. These stingrays are something else - look how huge they are."

"I think they are awesome too," I said as I wrapped my arms around her stomach and laying my hands against our son.

"Yeah - I think he's excited."

"It's so amazing. I know I felt it with Bailey, but it just seems so different this time."

"He's more active than Bailey was."

"I can't wait till we meet him. I hope he likes me," I said softly.

"You will be his hero," she told me.

"How do you know?" I asked as I rubbed my hand against her stomach.

"How could he not? You're my hero."

I walked us to a bench and sat down.

"I'm your hero, even though I let you down."

"You never let me down."

"I didn't keep you and Bailey safe," I said softly.

She held my face in her hands, "Baby, you did everything you could - you couldn't help Renee being a psycho. Besides, you weren't home when she showed up. I could have ran and got my gun and ended her right there before she took Bailey."

"But it's my job to protect you."

"Baby, we are partners. We protect each other and I did. I protected all three of you. You do a great job protecting me and I love you so much. Don't worry our son will love you and look up to because you're his daddy and he will think you hung the moon. Bailey already does," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You are an incredible woman, Isabella Cullen."

"You are an amazing husband, father and a fantastic lover, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said as she leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Are we ready to go look at the gift shop, love?" I asked as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Sure, that sounds good," she said as she stood up.

I took her hand and we walked to the gift shop.

"Get anything you like for anyone," I told her as we entered the shop.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Do you want to pick out something for Bailey and Carlie? I want to look at something," I told her.

I watched as she wandered toward the baby items and I headed toward the jewelry counter.

They have a great selection of stuff. Some nice pearls and I do want to get her some one day but much nicer than these.

I saw a beautiful earring, ring and necklace set that looked like the lovely white flowers we've seen all around the island.

These are it...this is what I want to get my beautiful wife.

I told the sales clerk what I wanted and she wrapped them and rang them up for me.

Once I was finished, I went to find Bella, who was looking for things for Bailey and Carlie.

I was surprised when I found her that she actually had several items in her hand.

"Look what I found," she said excitedly, "Won't these be cute for the girls?" She held up two little Hawaiian dresses.

Bella also held up four necklaces made of large black nuts. "I got one for Emmett, Jasper, dad and Aro."

"These are awesome, baby. I'm so glad you're finding things for people. What about mom, Alice, Rosalie and Renata?"

"I got these for Renata and Rose," she said holding up a necklace with a white and yellow flower.

"And these for Alice and mom," she said as she held up necklaces with pink and white flowers.

"Those are great baby."

She smiled at me and I loved seeing her so happy.

"I found you something too," she said with a smirk.

"Did you also find yourself something?" I asked as I waited for her to show me what she found me.

"Can I show you what I got you later? But I did find something for myself."

She looked so shy at this moment and all I wanted to do was pull her to me and kiss her.

"Sure. Show me what you found for yourself?"

She held up a delicate silver bracelet with the same flowers as the necklace, ring and earring set I got her. It's perfect.

"It's perfect, baby," I said as I eased her lip out of her teeth.

She smiled at me as we went to pick out postcards and one of the books about the aquarium with pictures and stuff in it.

As we sat down our purchases, I held her her around the waist and I went to grab my wallet but she already gave the cashier her black credit card.

As the cashier was packing our purchases, I called for the car and then I called the captain letting him know we were on the way.

I took her hand as the cashier hand me the bags.

We walked out to the entrance where the car was waiting and I helped her inside.

I got in next to her and she immediately laid her head on my shoulder.

"Tired love?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled up at me.

"Just rest love, I have big plans for us," I smirked down at her and she nodded.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

BPOV

What an emotional day, hearing about all that went on at home, my up and down emotions with Edward and just all our talks today. My hormones are definitely out of whack a bit with this pregnancy, not as bad as with Bailey, but it seems like I am more sensitive.

I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder as the car sped through the traffic back towards the marina.

I couldn't wait to get back on the boat and see what Edward has planned for us.

The aquarium was a lot of fun and it was awesome to see my husband holding a turtle and just being so carefree.

I hoped that he liked what I picked out for him, sometimes I'm not sure what to get him.

I looked up at him as he sat watching out the window, he was such a handsome man and I worried about him a lot.

He was so worried about all of us, he would never say it to anyone else, but to me he did and even if he didn't tell me I'd know.

I ran my fingers up along his jaw and he turned to look down at me.

"Hey love," he said.

"Hi."

"Your beauty will never cease to take my breath away."

"Such a silly man," I said with a laugh. "Your handsomeness takes my breath away, especially your profile."

"I'm so in love with you, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for changing my life."

Tears filled my eyes, he's the sweetest man alive.

"You've changed my life so much for the better, baby. I never dreamed that someone so amazing as you could love me. I'm so in love you too," I said as I pressed my lips to his.

He moved his lips against mine as we held onto each other.

"I love you so much," he said pulling away from me. "Let me show you tonight how much."

"That sounds wonderful."

The car stopped and the driver opened the door for us and Edward got out.

He reached for my hand and then he took the bags in his other hand as he led me to the boat.

Once on the boat, he led me to our bedroom as he covered my eyes.

"Edward?"

"I just want it to be a surprise, but I want you to relax in the tub for a bit till dinner is ready. Do not get out of the tub till I come back for you. I'll be right back in like fifteen minutes, okay?"

I watched as he started the water in the tub, and checked the temperature as he added some bath salts that we approved by the baby doctor and then he turned to me and helped me undress.

I didn't say anything to him, I knew he wanted to take care of me so I let him.

He kissed each area of skin he revealed, and then he leaned in and kissed my lips as his one hand cupped my breast and the other he laid on my belly.

"You're so beautiful baby, and I want nothing more that to make love to you right now, but I won't until after dinner. I want to savor every inch of your body tonight. Will you let me?" he asked as he brushed his lips across my nipple.

"Yes," I said breathlessly as I gripped the back of his hair.

He pulled back and smiled up at me as he took my hand and helped me into the tub.

"I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded as he went out the door.

I laid my head back and just closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the water and thinking of tonight's activities.

I loved it when he was being all romantic and taking his time with me, but I also loved when we fucked like mad, needing each other so bad.

I couldn't wait for Edward's touch on my body, I could feel the wetness gathering between my thighs just thinking about it.

Oh god that washcloth felt good against me.

I let my hand drift to my breast and pinched my nipple a little - it made me gasp.

I thought of Edward's hands and mouth on my body and it made desire rush through me.

I slipped my hand between my legs, rubbing over my folds.

I raised one of my legs and placed it on the edge of the tub, opening me up a bit as I brushed my fingers over my clit.

"Oh god," I murmured.

I flicked over my clit, moaning out loud.

I closed my eyes as I thought of Edward's hands touching me as I continued to touch my clit.

I slowly slipped one finger inside me and pushed it in and out as I pinched my nipple again.

Mmm... feels good, but not as good as when its Edward doing it.

I slipped in another finger and pushed them in and out as I rocked against them.

I moaned loudly as I felt my pussy clenching onto them.

"Fuck," I murmured as I rolled my nipple between my fingers before I pinched it again.

I let my fingers push just inside me as my head falls back against the tub.

"Yes, Edward," I murmured.

When I felt a touch to my hand, forcing my fingers deeper inside, it startled me and my eyes flew open.

"Edward!" I said and I could feel the color crawl into my face.

"You started without me," he said quietly, moving my fingers in and out of me.

"I.. I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why? Watching you finger your pussy is so fucking hot."

"Aren't you upset with me?" I asked as he pulled my fingers back and then pushed them in again causing me to gasp.

"Not a bit baby, I'm so fucking hard right now."

"I can help you with that," I said as I reached my hand towards him.

"Not right now, love. This is all about you," he said as he pushed my fingers in and out of me.

"Pinch your nipple, I want to see you make yourself come on your fingers."

I pinched my nipple hard as he moved my fingers in and out of me faster.

I could feel my orgasm building within me and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

Edward pushed my leg further apart as he pushed my fingers in deeper and I felt the coil snap as I gasped and my pussy clenched onto my fingers.

"Fuck Edward, oh god, yes, yes," I screamed as my head fell back against the tub and I squirted all over our hands.

"Yes, that's it baby. Fuck, you're so beautiful when you come."

My body shuddered and trembled as he wrapped his arm around my waist as I thrashed a bit in the tub.

Slowly he eased my fingers from my pussy and he quickly slipped them in his mouth and sucked my come from them.

"Mmm... " he murmured as he licked them clean. "Fuck you taste so good. I can't wait to bury my tongue inside your sweet pussy after dinner. You will come so hard on my tongue, baby."

He took the washcloth from me, soaping it up and began to wash me.

He washed my whole my body, slowly, paying special attention to my breasts.

His touch was gentle as he ran the washcloth over my body.

"Your body was made to be worshiped, baby. I should do this for you more often."

"Edward, you say the sweetest things to me," I said softly.

"I only say what's true, baby."

"Only you think so."

"Well I'm the only one that matters baby."

"That you are," I smiled up at him.

Once I was washed and rinsed he lifted me gently from the tub and stood me on the rug.

He wrapped a towel around me and picked me up again and carried me to the bed.

He settled me on the bed and then he sat behind me as he took the brush and brushed through my hair.

After he brushed it, he braided it and then he brought me a sundress to slip on.

He picked me up again and took me out to the dining room.

I just let him carry me without complaining and leaned my head on his shoulder.

It wouldn't have helped to complain, he would just win anyway.

But really it was nice to be carried.

He sat me gently in my chair and then pushed me in.

The staff brought our food out and set it in front of us and then left us alone.

"What do you do, Edward? Everything smells so good," I said looking at him.

I took the lid off the food in front of me and was surprised to see steak, lobster, whipped potatoes and a salad - Edward went all out, as usual.

"This looks great, baby," I said with a smile.

"It does but you haven't seen dessert yet," he replied with a smirk of his own.

"What would that be," I purred at him.

"You," he said with a smirk. "You're my dessert."

"Then what is my dessert?" I questioned.

"My tongue," he said with a wicked grin.

"What do you plan to do with that tongue of yours?"

"Lick every inch of you."

"Mmm... sounds good, baby," I said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to get my mouth on that pussy of yours."

"I can't wait to feel your tongue in my pussy."

"Oh, you'll be feeling my tongue everywhere. You have no idea how sexy that was earlier, I hope I catch you at it again sometime."

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, I loved it."

"I can't help it. It's not something you want to get caught doing," I said quietly as I took a bite of steak.

"It was beautiful baby and hot as fuck."

I can feel myself blushing even darker.

We finished our dinner and he came back to my side and lifted me from the chair.

"You like carrying me don't you?" I asked.

"I like taking care of you."

"You always take such good care of me. I hope that I take good care of you."

"You do baby, I'm a spoiled man."

I smiled up at him, "I need to give you what I picked out for you today."

"I have something for you too," he said.

He sat me down on the bed and grabbed our bags from earlier.

I looked through the bag of the stuff I bought till I found Edward's gift and pulled out the small box and handed it to him.

He pulled the lid off the box and lifted the necklace out of the box.

"Bella...this is absolutely perfect," he said holding it up, a grin on his face.

"Do you really like it?" I asked looking at him.

"I love it."

"Okay," I said.

He held out a box to me with a grin on his face.

I took the box and pulled off the lid, nestled inside were a pair of earrings, a necklace and a ring.

Each one had those flowers that we've seen all over the place.

"Edward, it's absolutely breathtaking. I love it, thank you so much," I said as I ran my fingertips over the necklace.

He took it from my hands and moved behind me, securing the necklace around my neck.

"So beautiful, love," he said as he kissed my neck.

His lips traveled down my neck as his hands slipped down the straps of my sundress.

His lips moved down my shoulder with open mouth kisses.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as he continued kissing my shoulder.

He pushed my sun dress off my breasts and it fell to the floor.

I tried to pull him to me but he pulled away.

"No baby, this is all about you right now," he said as his brushed his lips over mine.

His hands came around me and cupped my breasts.

His thumbs brushed over my nipples as he nibbled along my shoulder blades.

"Edward," I moaned as I gripped his shoulders.

He nudged me back on the bed till I am laid out before him.

He sat there on his knees for a moment, just looking at me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Trying to decide where to start,"his grin turned mischievous.

"Where ever you like, Mr. Cullen. I'm all yours."

His grin widened as he leaned over me, taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple and sucked me further in.

"Yes," I moaned out as he scraped his teeth along the puckered skin.

I felt him smiled against me.

He pulled his mouth from me, kissing his way to my other nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

I moaned loudly as he swirls and nipped at me.

"Yes Edward," I said arching my body up into him.

He moved his mouth from me again and started kissing down between my breasts and over my stomach.

He slowly moved between my legs, pushing them apart as far as they would go.

He kissed along my hip and down my thigh - sucking and nipping.

He was taking his time and it was the sweetest torture ever.

He kissed up and down my inner thigh several times then he moved to the next one, kissing up and down till my legs were quivering in anticipation.

"Oh god, Edward," I murmured as I gripped the bed sheet in my hands.

His lips finally grazed along my pussy and I moaned loudly.

He placed open mouth kisses on me, his tongue flicking out to get my clit.

"Please, Edward," I moaned.

I moved my hands to the back of his hair in an attempt to hold him to me.

"Patience, love," he murmured against me.

His tongue parted my folds and pushed inside me, bringing a moan from me.

He flicked lightly over my clit a few times before plunging his tongue deep into my pussy.

"Oh god yes, Edward," I moaned out as I started to move against him.

He moved his hands to my hips in an effort to hold me down.

He pulled his tongue from my pussy and I looked down at him, my wetness covering his face,

"Love, hold still or I will stop," he said with a smirk.

He reached for my hands and held onto them as he thrusted his tongue further inside me.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself because I really didn't want him stopping.

He sucked my clit into his mouth, grazing his teeth along it and making me squeal.

He moved his tongue right back into my pussy, plunging in and out.

"Oh fuck, yes Edward," I murmured as I gripped onto his hands.

He moaned against me, sending nice vibrations throughout my body.

I felt the wetness slip out of me as he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of my pussy.

"Yes Edward, please more."

He moved one hand from mine, slipping his fingers down to plunge into me as he sucked my clit hard into his mouth.

He pumped and sucked me relentlessly till I was trembling and panting and moaning his name.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I murmured as I felt my walls trembling and clenching onto his fingers as he sucked and nipped my clit .

He kept up his movements as his other hand made its way to my breast, taking ahold of my nipple and twisting it in his fingers.

My pussy clamped onto him and I could feel the fluid leave my body as I squirted all over his face.

"Fuck oh fuck!" I yelled out as he kept pumping through my orgasm.

He pulled his fingers gently from me, sucking them into his mouth.

He moaned loudly as he licked the come from his fingers.

"Fuck you taste so good, baby."

I laid there panting as I smiled up at him, his face glistening in the candlelight.

He moved forward and laid his face next to my stomach, putting feather light kisses on my skin.

He moved up my body kissing as he went until he reached my lips.

"I love you so much baby," he whispered against my lips as he captured mine in his as he slowly pushed inside me.

He inched inside me until he was fully sheathed and I adored having him buried inside me.

"You are my world, baby," he said as he began to move."

"I love you, and you are my world too," I said softly.

I pressed my hands to his back as he kept up his slow steady pace.

His eyes never left mine, and I loved looking into them, they were like an emerald flame in the candlelight.

"Edward," I breathed out, his intense gaze making me even more turned on.

He moved a bit faster but not much, leaning forward and capturing my lips in his.

His lips were soft and gentle against mine, as our tongues slid against each others.

I felt like he was pouring every ounce of his love with into every thrust and I hoped he could feel how much I loved him.

"I love you," I said with a gasp as he thrusted into me.

"I love you, my Bella," he said softly as he kissed my lips, my cheeks and my eyes.

Each thrust was slow and deep, as he gripped onto my hands as he pushed in faster causing me to gasp louder.

"Edward, yes, Edward," I panted out.

"God Bella, you're a fantasy come true," he moaned out and I felt my walls begin to tremble.

"Come for me my Bella, my beautiful wife, my lover," he told me.

My walls clamped onto him as he kept moving and I could feel myself squirting on him - I have never done that twice in a row before.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Oh my god I love you so much."

"Yes, Bella fuck, yes," he murmured as he stilled above and I felt his cock jump as he came hard inside me.

He moved us to our sides and pulled me to him.

"I love you so much, I hope that you felt that," he said as he held me to him.

"I absolutely felt it and I hope you could feel my love for you."

"I could. I do every time and I know it will always be like this, baby."

"Edward, do you want more children than two?"

"I would love to have a house full of children with you, baby."

"Exactly how many is that, Mr. Cullen?"

"At least four, does that sound okay to you?"

"Four sounds perfect to me," I said as I looked up at him.

"I love making babies with you," he told me with a grin.

"I love it too," I said as I ran my fingers over his semi hard cock.

"Careful baby, you might wake him back up."

"Maybe I want to," I said with a smirk as I gripped him in my hand gently.

I pushed him on his back as I kissed down his chest, all the while my hand pumped his hardening cock.

I loved how quickly he came back from his orgasm.

"Bella," he murmured as I knelt between his knees as slowly licked up his shaft from base to the tip, where I slowly licked around the ridge before I took him in my mouth.

"Baby, you don't need to -" he started, putting his hand on my chin to raise me off him, but when I sucked him in even deeper, he lost his ability to speak, and let out a loud moan and let his hand drop from me.

I moaned against him as I took him all the way in, feeling him hit the back of my throat I started to move up and down his shaft as his hand twisted in my hair.

"Ahh.. fuck, Bella," he murmured as his head fell back against the pillows.

I continued moving up and down on him as I sucked him harder and I could feel him getting harder in my mouth.

"Stop baby, I.. I want to be inside you. I .. want to fuck you, please," he pleaded as I looked up at him through my lashes.

I slowly removed my lips from him and crawled up the bedThe and laid next to him.

"Turn on your side, baby," he said softly.

I turned on my side and he pulled my leg up over his as he slipped his hard cock into my pussy from behind me.

"Oh fuck, Edward. So good," I said as he started to move in and out of me as one hand held my hip and the other hand cupped my breast.

I loved the feel of him pistoning his hips against me, hitting deeply as he thrusted.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight this way, mmm... fuck so good," he murmured as he kissed my shoulder and pinched my nipple.

"Yes," I hissed as I pushed my ass against him.

"Touch yourself, baby," he commanded.

I slid my hand down to my clit and I started to rub small circles over it as he continued to pound into me.

I gasped as my fingers slid across my clit and I grazed my fingers against his cock.

He groaned as my fingers touched him.

"Fuck baby, I need more," he grunted.

"W.. what do you need?"

"I.. want to be deeper, baby."

He quickly pulled out and laid me flat on the bed as he positioned himself between my legs and he pushed my legs as far apart as they would go and then he gently pushed himself inside me.

He grabbed my hands and started to thrust wildly inside me.

"Yes, oh god Edward, harder. Fuck me," I encouraged him.

The more I said harder, the deeper he went. It felt amazing when he did that.

I looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for me.

"Bella, baby I'm not going to last much longer. I need you to come for me."

His fingers gripped my nipple, twisting it as my walls began to quake.

He pumped into even harder and my pussy clamped onto him as I cried out.

"Oh god Edward, fuck so good."

"Yes Bella, so tight. God, I love being this deep in you," he grunted as he spilled inside me.

He turned us to our sides as he held me close to him.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for planning all of this. I have loved everything we have done."

I looked up at him with tears glistening in my eyes.

"I love you too, so much. I wanted to show you how much. You are everything to me. You have shown me so much love since we've been together. I don't know what would've happened to me if I hadn't met you. So thank you for loving me and saving me."

The tears flowed freely now as I kissed over his heart.

I felt him kiss the top of my head as his arms held me tight.

I felt safe in his arms, even though I knew that trouble was brewing on the horizon.

"Baby, where did you go? You like zoned out," he asked.

"I.. I was thinking how safe I feel in your arms, even though I know trouble is coming our way," I said as I laid my hand on my ever growing baby.

"I will always keep you safe, baby."

"What about you? I can't lose you or risk having you get hurt. How would I survive if ... some.. thing were to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me - I'll keep us all safe."

"Y.. you can't know that. If they can get that close to Aro, what is going to stop them from getting close to y..you," I sobbed.

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate as he held me close to him.

"Shh...shh, baby - we are taking every possible precaution, I will be fine."

I gripped onto his shoulders and held him to me.

He held me until I calmed down.

"I... I'm sorry, Edward," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"It's alright, love."

"I just don't want to lose you. I need you, and our children need you. I know you will do whatever you can to keep yourself safe."

"You will never lose me, baby."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Anything, as long as we're together."

"Hmm... that could mean staying here, or going to another island or staying here," I said with a giggle.

"You said staying here twice," he said as he held me.

"Baby, we could go to Oahu and see what's there. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," I said with a yawn.

"Let's sleep, love. We can finalize our plans tomorrow," he said kissing me as he pulled me close to him.

I snuggled into him and fell fast asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Edward's muffled voice coming from outside.

"I don't care, you find him and then deal with him. He won't get away with it. I will make him pay," I heard him say as I got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around my body.

Now what is going on.

I slipped out onto the deck and walked slowly behind him.

"Emmett, I don't fucking care. Do whatever you have to do. Send in Riley and Felix to get him. I want him taken care of before I get home. He will not touch my wife or another member of our family."

"Edward," I said as I touched his shoulder.

"I got to go," he said as he hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Hi love," he said softly.

"Don't you, Hi love me, what is going on?"

I watched as he tried to come up with something.

"The truth Edward, I can see your mind working trying to come up with a cover story."

"There's been some activity on the rez, Billy was seen there and at our house. He eluded Felix this time, but he left a message on one of our cars."

"What was the message?"

"The message said, Your wife will pay for your sins," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I felt a lump form in my throat and tears stung my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"What are you sorry for, love?" he asked as he reached for me, pulling me into his arms.

"For bringing all this trouble to your life."

"Baby, trouble always finds me. Its just part of the business."

"B...but...the stuff with Billy is my fault."

"We've had trouble with them before, so its not your fault," he said as he rubbed my back.

I knew his words were true but they didn't help the guilt I felt.

"True, but if I weren't in your life you wouldn't have had to kill Jacob or Paul," I said as I looked away from him.

"You don't know that - they were players in this game before I knew you."

"But.."

"No but, baby."

"Fine, I just don't want you to ever regret being with me.

"Never baby."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, baby - so much."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon sound good."

"Hmm... perfect. But I was thinking something else."

"What was that, love?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"You."

"Mmm."

"What, Edward?"

"I always love your mouth baby."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Being inside it and the things you say."

I stood up and pulled him up with me, leading him back towards the bedroom.

"What about the eggs and bacon, love?"

"They can wait."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

**EPOV**

"You almost ready baby?" I asked Bella through the bathroom door.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Come on baby, I'm sure the sun dress looks fine."

"It's just not fitting right today," she said as she opened the door.

"You look beautiful, baby."

"I don't feel beautiful, I feel fat."

"You are always beautiful and you're not fat baby, you're pregnant."

"I know," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I held her and kissed her forehead, "You'll always be my beautiful Bella."

She looked up at me and kissed my lips.

"Let's go have fun," she said pulling away.

"What would you like to do first, love?" I asked.

"Whatever you'd like to do," she said softly.

"Do you want to go to a museum?"

"Sure."

"How about the Bishop Museum, they're supposed to have a lot of Hawaiian history there."

"Sounds good, baby," she said as she took my hand.

I called for the car and by the time we got off the boat it was waiting for us.

I helped her inside and held her against me once I was settled beside her.

I loved the way she fit against me, even though today was one of those days that she felt not so beautiful.

I let my hand run up and down her arm - I want her to feel beautiful everyday.

"Baby, you know you are beautiful," I said as I laid my hand over hears that was resting on our son.

I feel her shoulders shrug under my hand.

"Bella, look at me."

She looked up at me and I could see sadness in her eyes.

"You are beautiful baby - I know you're not feeling it today but you really are - seeing your body round with our child made in love is the most beautiful thing in the world."

I watched as tears trickled down her cheeks, "You really think that don't you?"

"Of course, baby - I would never feed you a line."

"I love you. I'm sorry that I feel like this, I know you wouldn't lie to me," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I held her to me - I knew her emotions were all over the place.

"I love you too. I'll always think you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world," I said as I claimed her lips with mine.

She pulled away and laid her head against my chest.

"Thank you for loving me and my crazy moods."

"Always, love."

She smiled up at me as the car came to a stop in front of the museum and I opened the door and got out.

Once I was out, I reached for her hand and helped her out.

I held her hand in mine as I led her to the door of the museum.

We walked through the museum looking at the different displays showing Hawaiian history and culture - we were both fascinated.

Bella was particularly interested in the demonstration of traditional flower necklace making.

As we walked along I noticed that they had a display of oversized animatronic bugs.

"Bella, can we go see the animatronic bugs?" I asked.

"I would rather not but you can."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, I won't be long. Don't go anywhere. You know that Aro does have guards watching us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know that," she said with a smile. "That's why I know I'll be fine."

I walked away from her, knowing that Aro's men were around watching her.

I felt secure knowing that she was protected.

I walked through the bugs they had set up around the garden area, they were huge and truth be told Bella would be freaked out over them.

It took me about twenty minutes to walk through it all and as I was walking back towards Bella, I noticed that one of the guards was standing next to her.

I broke into a run as I needed to get back to her.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I reached her side.

"Nothing happened - I'm fine. Someone got a little close for his comfort," she said, jerking a thumb at the guard.

"Did they touch you?" I asked as I tried to calm my breathing.

"No, they sat next to me on the bench."

"Okay. He's just doing his job, baby. Are you upset?"

"Only annoyed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it is rather embarrassing."

"Love, he's just protecting you. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't pulled from your seat by armed guards."

"They are just under orders, baby. I will have a word with them, if you'd like."

"That would be nice."

I walked over to the guard, who looked at me uneasily.

"I..I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I may have been a bit rambunctious in my tactics. Please don't fire me," he said with a tremble in his voice.

"You're not fired - but read up on emotional pregnant women please."

"Y...yes Sir," he said as I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

I turned back to Bella who was sitting quietly.

"You didn't fire him, did you?" she asked biting her lip.

"No, love. I didn't fire him. I just told him to read up on emotional pregnant women."

She laughed as she took my hand, "Where else do you want to go?"

"Do want to go to the zoo and aquarium? They are both small and seem like cool places," I said as I helped her up.

"Sure, sounds great."

I called for the car to meet us and once it got there I helped her inside and then I got in next to her.

I told the driver where we wanted to go and then I held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry that I scared you when the guard was with me," she said softly.

"I was just worried that someone tried to hurt you and I wasn't there for you."

"I'm fine and you are always there for me. You protect us everyday. I love that about you."

"I just want you safe, baby, now and always."

"I know that you will," she said as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

I held her as the car sped through the streets of Hawaii, towards the zoo.

"Edward, are you looking forward to going home?" she asked as her fingers moved over my arm.

"Yes and no - I miss Bailey and our family, but I know there is trouble waiting at home too."

"Yeah, I can feel it too."

"I promise, I'll keep you and our children safe, baby."

"I know you will."

We were quiet for a moment, just listening to the sound of tires on the road.

"Edward, will you promise to keep yourself safe. I know how you like to be a part of the action, but promise me that you will do your best to be safe."

"I promise, baby, the last thing I want is to ever be separated from you and the kids."

"That's all I can ask for," she said as the car came to a stop.

I got out of the car and helped her out.

Once she was out I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her to the ticket window.

I bought our tickets and we walked inside the zoo.

"What do you want to see first, baby?"

"We can see the birds first since they are right here," she said as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Okay, sounds great," I said leading her over to the birds.

We stopped to watch some swans swimming along with the ducks.

"They are such beautiful birds," she said softly.

"Yes they are."

After the birds, we wandered down the garden path, till we came to the parrots.

I was amazed at all of the red and blue macaws they had there, and they weren't in any enclosure.

They flew freely around the area.

"This is really cool," I told her.

"It is. I love watching the excitement in your eyes, baby."

"I didn't go to a lot zoos as a child, everyone was always busy. So I'm glad that I can do this stuff with you, love."

After we watched the parrots for a bit, Bella took my hand and led me towards the primates.

It was fun to watch the monkeys swing from branch to branch, and see the chase each other.

It felt nice to laugh at their antics and feel free.

I felt like no one knew who I was and that no one would hurt us here.

We walked along and we came to the reptile house, I tried to tell Bella that we didn't have to go inside there, but she insisted that we see everything.

As we passed the enclosures that held the lizards, Bella held my hand loosely.

But as we were coming up the the snake enclosures, Bella gripped my hand tightly.

"It's okay, love. They can't hurt you," I said as we stopped in front of the Burmese Python they had on display.

"They're just so gross," she said.

"They amaze me, love," I said as I watched it slither around.

I could feel her hand trembling as it slithered against the glass, and appeared to be looking at us.

"Ed.. ward, can we move on now?" she asked.

"Yeah baby," I said moving us away from the glass.

"Thank you."

We walked toward the huge turtles and tiny frogs.

We watched them for only a few minutes, and then moved on down the hall to where more snakes were.

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable, so I walked us hurriedly through them.

"How about elephants next, baby?"

"Sounds great," she said with a smile.

We walked to the elephant habitat and we watched as a mother and her baby strolled along.

"They are amazingly beautiful and so graceful," she said with awe.

"Yeah they are."

"Do you want to see the tigers and then can we get something to eat?" she asked.

We walked to the tigers and they were quite active as the stalked around the enclosure.

"They are beautiful."

"That they are, love," I said looking down at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

As we were standing there, a lady from the zoo was going around asking people if they wanted to get their pictures taken with one of the baby tigers.

I was all for it.

"Baby, do you want to get our picture taken?" I asked Bella.

"If you do, but can we go together."

"Of course."

I told the lady that we'd like to have ours done together.

She smiled and told us to follow her.

The lady led us to to a room and a handler brought in a tiger cub.

They had us sit on a bench and then the handler brought the tiger cub over to us and placed it on our laps.

Its fur was soft, but coarse at the same time.

It seemed to like Bella as it nuzzled against her stomach.

"Relax, love," I said as I felt her tremble a bit.

She did, and she even placed her hand on the tiger cub as the lady snapped the picture.

The tiger cub moved a bit and stood up on its back paws and nuzzled against Bella's neck.

I was a bit nervous at that, but the handler assured me that it was just attracted to her mothering nature.

I could hear the camera clicking away, as she snapped picture after picture of the cub and my Bella.

The cub licked her cheek and she giggled.

The cub moved down and sat on my lap as the handler was able to pick him up.

"I was getting jealous, love. He was nuzzling your neck like I do," I said softly as we waited for our picture.

As I paid for our picture, the lady handed me all of the one of Bella plus the one of us.

"How much do I owe for the others?" I asked.

"Nothing, they are on us, Sir. It was such an adorable moment, that I'm sure your wife would want to cherish," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I turned to take Bella's hand.

"Look at these, baby, you're adorable."

She looked at the pictures and smiled as I led her to the snack station.

We waited in line behind some teenagers, who were making goo-goo eyes at me.

Bella rolled her eyes as we waited, and I smirked at her.

"What?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure that the teens saw my wedding ring as I did.

"Nothing, love. You know I only have eyes for you," I whispered in her ear.

"I know, baby."

Finally they walked away and it was our turn.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"Can I get the nachos and an iced tea?"

"Of course."

I told the lady what we wanted as Bella walked over to the picnic table and sat down.

I watched as she placed her hand on her belly and rubbed circles on it.

I carried our food over to the table and sat down.

"Is everything okay, baby?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, its fine. I was just thinking about what our son will be like. Have you thought of any different ones?"

"Not really. I know I'd like to have Aro as the middle name. Did you think of anymore ?" I asked.

"No, just the ones we already talked about. But I really like one more than the other.

"Which one, baby?"

"Grayson Aro Cullen," she said softly.

"I like it baby, I like it alot."

"Are you sure? I.. we don't have to settle on a name yet."

I loved when she got nervous, she would ramble and stutter over her words.

"I'm sure, it's a very strong name and I like it very much," I said as I put my hand over hers on her belly. "Grayson Aro Cullen, it has a nice ring to it."

"It does," she said as she picked up her iced tea and took a sip.

We sat and ate quietly as we watched people walking around.

"Baby, do you think Uncle Aro will like that we are using his name for our sons middle name?" she asked.

"I think he will love it."

"Should we tell him?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be thrilled."

"Can we call him?" she asked.

I could tell what she was doing, she wanted to know if things were fine back home.

"Yeah, we can do that tonight."

She nodded as she went back to eating.

After we finished eating, Bella went to the restroom as I waited outside for her.

When she came out, I took her hand and led her to the African Savanna.

We walked slowly, taking our time to look at all the beautiful animals.

We saw the lions, the cheetahs, giraffes, and the meerkats.

They were cute to watch as they stood straight up and surveyed their territory.

I imagined bringing our kids back here in a few years and the thought made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Just imagining us bringing our kids here in a few years."

"I'm sure they'd love it. So does that mean you are buying the villa?"

"I think so, it is really beautiful and I can see us coming back."

"You just want to fully break the headboard," she said with a laugh.

"That is an added advantage."

We both laughed and continued walking along looking at the animals.

It felt good to be so carefree.

I knew that Aro had guards watching us while we were out, and it made me feel safer knowing that Bella was safe.

I really didn't care about myself, Bella and our son were the most important right now.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

I led her over to the ice cream stand and ordered us two regular twist cones.

As we waited for our ice cream, Bella laid her head against my chest.

I loved that she fit up under my chin and that she fit perfectly in my arms.

"I love listening to your heart beating," she said quietly.

"It beats for you, baby. You and our children."

I heard her sniffle against me.

"I love you, so much Edward," she murmured as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you, baby, with everything in me."

I took our ice cream from the guy and walked us over to a bench that was by a tree.

"Baby, no matter what happens when we get home, you and our children will be safe. I won't let anything happen to any of you," I said as we ate.

"You promised you would keep yourself safe too."

"I will do my best love," I said reassuringly.

I knew that I would have a hard time doing that, because people were always out to get me. But I would try my best to stay out of anything really heavy.

I watched her as she licked her ice cream cone, she was so beautiful with the tree sun shining down on her through the trees.

I took out my phone and snapped several pictures of her.

"Edward," she whined when she noticed what I was doing.

"You are so beautiful, baby. I got to have more pics of you on my phone," I smirked at her.

She shook her head with a smile on her face.

We finished our ice cream and I leaned in and kissed her lips.

They were cold and tasted of ice cream.

I pulled her up into my arms and walked us down the path back to the front of the zoo.

We walked through the Orchid Garden and I knew I wanted to get Bella some orchid perfume at the gift shop.

I loved watching her as she leaned in and smelled the fragrant blossoms, of course I had to pull out our camera and snap a few pictures of her.

She smiled at me and I took her hand and walked us to the gift shop.

We walked in and I went to find her the orchid perfume as Bella looked at the little shirts and baby items.

"Did you find stuff you liked, love?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"Yeah, I found this little shirt for Bailey and this stuffed animal for her too. I found this little onesie for Grayson, and I found this hat for you," she said as she put it on my head.

"That's awesome, baby. Did you find anything for yourself?"

"Not really, just some post cards."

"That's okay, I found stuff for you," I said with a smirk as I held up my bag for her.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see later," I said as I pulled her to the register.

She giggled as she took my hand.

As I paid for our stuff, I called for the car so that it would be waiting for us once we left the store.

We left the store and got in the car, she leaned against me as the driver got in.

"Where to Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Just drive around for a bit," I replied as I looked down at the sleeping beauty next to me.

"Very good, Sir."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She hummed in response to my lips.

I leaned my head back and thought of going home.

I was really worried about being able to keep my wife safe, things were getting really bad there and with my father having Alice, Jasper, Emm and Rose stay at his house, it made me nervous.

I am debating about having us stay there too, since somehow people have been able to get to our house.

She woke up and looked up at me.

"What do you say to staying with my folks when we get back home?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm worried that people are getting into the house."

"If you think we'll be safer, its okay with me."

"I think it will be."

"What about when we want to .." she stopped talking as she looked down as her cheeks turned red.

"Bella, my parents know we have sex, we can feel free to do what we like."

"Okay. How would someone be getting into our house?"

"I don't for sure, but I suspect someone is double crossing us."

"How are you going to figure out who it is?"

I could tell she was afraid.

"I'm not sure - I'll have to consult Aro."

She nodded as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Would you like to see the aquarium, love?"

"Sure, if you want."

I instructed the driver to take us to the aquarium.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" I asked as I tilted her chin up so that I could see her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Just worried about going home. I want us to be safe."

"Baby, I will keep us safe. That is why we are staying with my parents, until I can find out how someone is getting in our house."

"Do you think Billy has anything to do with that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out. Don't worry love, we will be fine."

She wrapped her arms around me and I knew she's still thinking about it.

"Bella, you trust me right?' I asked.

"Of course, Edward, always."

"Then trust me to keep our family safe. I won't let any harm come to you or our children," I said as I placed my hand on our ever growing son.

"I do and I know you will do everything to keep us safe," she said as the car stopped.

I stepped out and turned to help her from the car.

I pulled her to me and we made our way inside to get tickets.

I bought our tickets and asked her what she wanted to see first.

"We can go see the coral reefs first," she said as she intertwined our fingers.

We walked along the many tanks filled with colorful coral reefs.

I loved watching Bella's eyes light up with excitement as she looked at all of the displays.

"Smile, baby," I said as I stepped back to take her picture.

"Edward," she said with a smile.

"Baby, I love taking your picture. You are so beautiful."

She blushed again and it was so beautiful.

I couldn't help but snap another picture or two of her before I took her hand and led her to the jellyfish display.

"Edward, look how beautiful the Moon Jellies are. They look like they are glowing," she said as she pointed at them.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

She blushed again and all I wanted to do was find a dark corner somewhere and kiss the hell out of her.

After watching the jellyfish swim around, I led her to the shark display.

We looked briefly at the sharks and I noticed a little side hall that was rather dark and I pulled her into it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked.

I didn't answer, just pulled her further into the darkness as I crashed my lips to hers.

I felt her hands move up to my neck and then into my hair as she scraped her nails against my scalp.

I let my hands smooth down her sides and over her hips.

"Edward," she murmured as I pushed my arousal into her.

"You are so beautiful baby, I want you all the time."

"We can't here."

"I know...doesn't change the fact that I want to."

She pulled me down to her lips as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth to her and she slipped her tongue inside and moved it along mine, as I lifted her up and pushed her gently against the wall.

Our mouths moved against each others as she clung to me.

She pulled her lips from mine and kissed up to my ear, "I wish that you could fuck me now."

"I wish I could too," I told her.

She sighed against me as I lowered her feet to the floor.

I knew that the longer we stayed in the dark hallway, the harder it would be not to fuck her somehow.

"Do you want to go look at more fish?" I asked as I kissed her gently.

"Sure, I guess."

"We'll be back on the boat soon, love," I told her pulling her back toward to the fish tanks.

"Okay. Will you promise me that you'll fuck me, without holding yourself back?" she asked looking me in the eye.

"Anything you want, baby."

She nodded as we walked down to the South Pacific tanks.

We walked along the tanks and I could tell that she wasn't as interested in it as before I took her down the hall.

"Do you want to go, love?" I asked leaning down close to her ear.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I understand - I'm a bit distracted myself."

She smiled as she took my hand.

"You started it," she said with a laugh.

"I did, and once we are on the boat I'll finish it. Do you want to stop for dinner or eat on the boat?"

"We can eat later on the boat," she said with a smirk.

"Sounds great, baby."

We walked out of the aquarium and to the car.

Once in the car, I pulled her into my lap and began kissing her.

I wanted her so ready for me by the time we got to the bedroom on the boat.

"Good baby, I want you dripping wet for me. Do you think you'll squirt for me? You know how much I fucking love when you do that."

I licked her earlobe as I felt her breath hitch.

"Answer me, baby?"

"Y...yes."

I took her hand and pressed it to the front of my pants.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" I asked.

She moaned and squeezed me tight.

"Yes," she murmured as she unzipped my pants. "Can I?"

"Of course."

She moved off my lap and settled herself in between my legs as she slipped her hand inside my pants and pulled me out.

She moved her hand up and over the tip as she spread the beads of pre cum that were there.

"Oh god, baby," I hissed as she smiled up at me.

She tightened her grip as she slid her hand along my shaft.

"Hmm.. shall I continue with my hand or should I use my mouth? Decisions, decisions. What would you like me to do, baby?" she asked looking up at me.

She continued moving her hand up and down my shaft as I thought about what I wanted her to do.

"I.. I want your mouth, love," I gritted out as she ran her fingernail gently along the tip and ridge of my cock.

She lowered her mouth slowly over me and took me gently between her lips.

Her mouth was like heaven as she slid her tongue along my length.

"B...bella, fuck," I murmured as she slipped me in deeper in her mouth.

I moved one of my hands to the back of her head and slowly guided her mouth over my throbbing cock.

She swallowed around me as she relaxed her throat as she sucked me harder.

"O..oh fuck, baby," I panted out as I thrusted my hips upward slightly.

She sucked me harder and moved her mouth along me faster.

I panted and groaned as her mouth, tongue and hands worked me over.

She was perfection and I couldn't wait to get back on the boat so that I could show her just how much I loved her.

"B..bella, fuck, I'm going to.. fuck," I grunted as I felt my cock twitching in her mouth.

She slipped her other hand up to my balls and gently tugged on them as I came hard in her mouth.

"Oh fuck, baby, so fucking good," I murmured.

My hot come shot down her throat as she swallowed around me, I could feel her tongue licking me clean as she moved her mouth off of me.

"I will never get tired of this blush," I said as I caressed her cheek.

"I hate it," she said softly as she snuggled into my side.

She moaned as I slid my tongue along hers.

I knew we'd be arriving at the marina in a few moments so I pulled away and hugged her to me.

"Once we are on the boat, I want you to go to the bedroom and be laying naked on the bed when I come in. I am going to worship your body and then I'm going to fuck you until you are screaming my name. Got it?"

She nodded at me with a smile on her face.

As the car stopped, I got out and reached for her hand.

I helped her out and told her to go as I gathered the bags.

I watched her walk towards the boat, as I thanked the driver and then followed her onto the boat.

I spoke with the captain briefly and told him to set sail, and that we don't want to be disturbed until we call for dinner later.

My cock was already hard again as I opened the door and took in the sight before my eyes.

My beautiful, sexy wife was laying naked on our bed, her hair was brushed over to one side as she leaned up against the pillows.

"Damn, Mrs. Cullen - you are gorgeous."

"Mmm... You don't look too bad yourself. Come over here," she beckoned.

I put the bags on the floor and shut the door, pulling my clothes off as I walked towards the bed.

I dropped my pants and crawled onto the bed as I gripped her foot and pulled her down flat on the bed.

"Mmm.. Mrs. Cullen," I purred as I nudged her legs apart so that I could get between them.

"So wet for me."

"Y...yes," she said as she looked up at me.

I kissed her inner thigh as I made my way towards her glistening pussy.

"Edward," she murmured as I moved closer to her.

"What, love?"

"P...please touch me. I need to feel you."

I slid my fingers along her pussy and part her folds.

"So beautiful, so wet for me, love," I murmured as I leaned down and slid my tongue through her wetness.

"Y..yes," she panted and gripped the back of my head.

Again and again I lapped at her pussy as I made my way up to her swollen clit.

I closed my lips around it as I slid two fingers into her entrance, earning me a loud moan from my wife.

"Fuck," she hissed as I pushed my fingers in deeply and curled them upward.

I hummed against her clit as I sucked it hard, making sure that I flicked over it with my tongue.

She squirmed beneath my touch as I pumped my fingers in and out of her entrance.

I continued sucking and nipping at her clit as she moved against me.

"Oh god, fuck Edward," she murmured as she gripped the sheet in her other hand.

I looked up at her though my lashes as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took.

My god, it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, her breasts were perfection and her nipples were so hard I could see them from here.

I pulled away from her clit, and smiled up at her.

"Pinch your nipples, baby," I told her as I pulled my fingers almost out of her pussy.

She nodded as she moved her hand to her breast and gently pinched the hardened peak between her fingers just as I pushed my fingers back inside her deeply.

"Oh fuck," she yelled out as she lifted her hips from the bed.

Again and again I pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy as I sucked her erect clit between my lips.

I could feel her walls trembling against my fingers as I moved them.

"Oh.. oh fuck, Ed... ward," she murmured as I watched her writhe beneath me.

I pulled back from her clit again, "That's it, baby. Come on me, I want to feel you soak me."

I blew on her clit before taking it back in my mouth, biting it gently as I sucked it harder.

"O..oh fuck, Edward," she yelled as she pulled the back of my hair hard.

"Y.. yes, oh fuck, yes."

I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her as her walls clamped down on my fingers and she screamed my name as she squirted all over my chin and around my fingers.

"Fuck, oh god, oh yes," she yelled as her body shuddered and trembled above me.

"Edward.. oh.. yes," she murmured as I looked up at her as I licked her sensitive clit as I slowly pulled my fingers from her.

I watched as she closed her eyes and laid back against the pillows.

Her body was trembling as I moved up the bed and gathered her in my arms.

"Edward," she murmured as I kissed her forehead.

"Shh.. it's okay, love."

She held onto me as her body calmed down.

"Wow, that was amazing, Edward."

"It was, love. Are you okay?" I asked as I pushed the hair off of her face and neck.

"I'm fine. It was just so intense and just wow."

I kissed her forehead as I hugged her to me.

"I hope I wasn't too loud," she said against my chest.

"Never, love."

"To me I seemed really loud," she said with a smile.

"I don't care if the world hears how much I pleased you. I love hearing you," I said as I held her to me.

I wanted to hold her and cuddle with her but I knew she really wanted me to fuck her.

I didn't know what I should do. I wanted to keep her safe and I was afraid if she came hard again that she might pass out.

I want her, there's no doubt about that and I don't want her to think that I don't and I don't want to piss her off.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked as she touched my cheek.

"I know you want me to fuck you but I'm worried if you come that hard again you'll pass out."

"I know. I was thinking about that too. I knew that's what was on your mind. So if its okay with you, we can save that for tomorrow. I'm fine with cuddling and maybe making out with my sexy husband," she said softly.

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"Yeah really. Of course not, I know you want me, I can feel you. But I understand your concern too."

"You amaze me, love. I was braced for your wrath," I said with a laugh.

"You amaze me too and you are silly...my wrath."

"Yes, your wrath. You are one scary woman when you are pissed off."

"Edward, I'm a tiny little woman and pregnant at that - what could you possibly be afraid of?"

"I don't want to ever disappoint you love or make you feel weak."

"You don't. If anything, I feel more confident since I've been with you. You make me who I am. I know in the past I probably would've been mad about this, but I can see and feel how much you love and want me. I love you so much," she said as she looked up into my eyes.

"There is no way I could possibly love you more or be more proud of you."

I watched as the tears sprang to her eyes, I didn't mean to make her cry.

I was just speaking what is in my heart.

I held her in my arms and kissed her deeply.

Our lips moved against each others as I moved my hands to her breasts, gently squeezing them.

"Edward," she moaned as I pulled my lips from hers and kissed down her neck.

I nudged her back onto the bed and settled between her legs.

I slipped easily inside her, groaning at the feeling.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I told her pushing all the way in but keeping my weight off her stomach.

"You make me feel beautiful," she said as she slipped her fingers into the back of my hair.

I kept my movements slow inside her - I just wanted to savor the feel of her.

Her sighs and moans filled my senses and I could feel myself growing harder inside her.

"Edward," she murmured as her brown eyes stared into my green ones.

I could see her deep love for me and I hoped mine was visible to her.

"I love seeing your love for me reflected in your eyes," she said softly as she gasped as I thrusted deeply inside her.

"I love seeing yours too, love."

We moved together slowly, not in any hurry. I wanted her to feel my love for her in every way.

I could feel that we were both getting close.

"It's okay, love. Let go, I'm right there with you," I murmured against her ear as I thrusted gently but deeply inside her.

Her walls clamped onto me hard as she called out my name.

"Yes, baby. That's it," I said as I held her to me.

Gently I moved in and out of her as I felt my cock twitch and I stilled inside her as I came hard.

"Bella, fuck so good," I murmured.

I moved us to our sides as I cradled her to me.

"I love you, my sweet, amazing wife," I said as I kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you my amazing husband."

She hummed against me.

"Are you tired, love?"

"Yes."

"We can sleep a while, I'll let the captain know that we'll have a late dinner. Do you just want sandwiches and soup?"

"That sounds perfect."

I reached for the phone as she snuggled into me, and I told the captain what we wanted and then I wrapped my arms around her.

It felt nice to have her in my arms as she slept.

I held her to me and breathed in her calming scent, whatever awaited us at home, we'd face together.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

BPOV

"Do you have everything packed, baby?" Edward asked.

"Nearly," I told him, looking around the room. "I'm really gonna miss this place - I can't believe how fast the last two weeks have gone."

"Yeah, it did go fast. But since I bought the place we can come back whenever we want," he said with a smile.

"That's true, especially since you totally broke the bed last night."

"I had help with that bed, baby. Especially when you were riding me," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," I said as I hit him with a pillow.

He picked up the pillow and stalked towards me.

To my surprise he smacked me right on the ass with the pillow.

"Hey, stop it," I whined.

"No, I like hitting that lovely ass of yours. Besides you hit me first," he said with a laugh.

"Edward," I whined again.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just having fun with you. You know I'd never hurt you," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't think you would."

"Are you glad to be going home?" he asked.

"We aren't going to our home," I said sadly.

"I know baby, but it'll be safer at my parents."

"I know, it'll just be weird though."

"It won't be for long, baby. I'll figure out how people are getting into our house and then we'll be able to go home," he said as he held me to him.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Are we ready? The car is here to take us to the airport."

"Yeah, I'm all set," I said as I grabbed my purse as Edward grabbed our bags.

It won't be long till we are home, well at his parents house.

About six hours and I'll be able to hold my baby girl.

I've missed her so much, even though we've skyped with her several times, its not the same as holding her in my arms.

Once in the car, I sat there looking out the window as Edward called to check in with Aro.

I wanted to go home, but I wasn't looking forward to how things are going at home.

I knew something was going to happen and I hated feeling that way.

Edward reached for my hand as he listened to Aro on the phone.

"Yes. Uncle, I understand." Edward said.

I could tell from his facial expression that he wasn't happy with what he was told.

He hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"What is wrong, baby?" I asked as I reached for his hand.

"There's been a break in at our house."

"When? What happened?" I asked.

"Security found the front door smashed in - they were in my office."

"Did they take anything?" I asked.

Edward's face was troubled as he looked at me.

"They stole some files from my office and broke some of my pictures."

"What pictures?" I asked.

"The pictures of you in the Halloween costume and the one of you nursing Bailey."

"Oh god, someone saw those," I said as I closed my eyes. "Did they catch them? Do they know who it was?"

"Yeah we know - some Rez guys...they're being taken care of."

I nodded as the car stopped and the driver opened the door.

We walked through the terminal to the gate where the Cullen plane waited.

"Edward, do you have to leave once we get home?" I asked as we walked onto the plane.

"I hope not baby, I'm going to do everything in my power to not to."

"Okay, if you have to I'll understand. I know how you love being in on the action."

"I do, but I want to spend time with my my daughter and wife," he said as we buckled our seatbelts.

I reached for his hand and held it in mine. I hated taking off.

"It's okay, love. I've got you," he said softly.

Once we were at cruising altitude I was fine, and I was able to unbuckle my seatbelt and I crawled into Edward's lap.

"I'm sorry about them breaking in and breaking your pictures. I'll get more made for you."

"It's not your fault, baby."

"I feel like its my fault, Edward. My father's best friend is part of the craziness and Jacob too. I don't see how you can say its not my fault."

"Baby, like I told you before, we've always had issues with people from the rez before I met you. So its not your fault. We will end this, and we'll never have to worry about them again," he said with a serious look in his eyes and a hardness to his voice.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He held me to him, assuring me everything would be alright.

But I knew things wouldn't be alright. I could feel it and it scared me.

I felt his fingers moving gently across my stomach as he moved his lips to my neck.

"I love you, baby. I'll keep us safe," he murmured.

I moved my fingers to the back of his hair and gently slid my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, and I know you'll keep us safe."

Our flight seemed to be going quickly, and I could feel both of our tension in the air.

I dozed a little, and I wished Edward would too. I know he must be stressed.

"Edward," I said sleepily, "Come rest a little with me."

He came and laid down, but I could tell he wasn't going to rest, his body was so tense.

Instead of him holding me, I turned toward him and held him in my arms.

I wished he could relax, but I knew he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I knew he wanted to keep everyone safe, but especially us.

"Edward, please try to sleep. I know that you are worried, but making yourself sick isn't going to help any of us," I said quietly.

"I know, baby, I'll try."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't know - I like your fingers in my hair maybe that will help."

I giggled, "I think I can do that. I love playing with your hair. It's getting long."

I slipped both my hands up into his hair and ran them through the coppery, brown locks.

I heard him sigh as my nails gently scraped his scalp.

"Should I get it cut, love?" he asked.

"No, maybe just a little trim."

"You prefer it longer?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you think I should get mine cut?" I asked.

"No, I love it long."

"Hmm.. how long do you want it?"

"I would love it down to your waist," he said.

"If it got that long, would you braid it at night for me?"

"I would love to."

"I'd like that," I cooed as I moved my fingers through his hair.

I heard him yawn as I shifted a bit, and cradled his head against my chest.

"Mmm.. my favorite place, against your breast," he said softly as his fingers grazed over my nipple.

"Edward," I murmured as he gently squeezed it.

"What? It soothes me."

"Sure it does, I think it does other things," I said with a moan as he slipped his hand up under my shirt.

"It does, baby. Your body is such a turn on for me. I love how responsive you are to my touch," he murmured as his fingers closed around my hardened nipple.

I couldn't help the moan that left me, I loved the feel of his fingers on me.

He gave my nipple a little twist, making my breath hitch.

"Edward," I said as I arched up into him.

"What baby?"

"I w.. want you."

"I know, but the plane is going to land soon."

"No fair. "

"I know, I'm mean."

"You are," I said as I turned away from him.

"Don't be mad, baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I said as I felt the hot tears of rejection stinging my eyes.

Stupid hormones, this is part of what I hate about being pregnant.

I felt his arms come around me.

"I know that tone, baby, I want you, believe me, but I literally don't think we have time - I'm sorry for teasing you."

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his words, I wiped my tears as I turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you want me. It's just these hormones," I said softly.

"Don't be sorry love, I understand."

"I am sorry, because I shouldn't doubt you. I know you want me."

"It's no big deal, baby."

Edward stroked my back, "It won't be long till we're at my parents house and after we see Bailey for a bit we'll have some alone time."

"Don't you have to take care of whoever broke into our house?" I asked.

"It doesn't have to be done today."

"Oh, okay," I said with a small smile.

"Tell me what's on your mind baby."

"I.. I just feel uncomfortable about us have sex at your parents house," I said softly as I looked down.

"We'll be in our own wing baby, it's not like they will be in the room next to us."

"I guess, but you know how loud we get at times."

"I guarantee they won't care baby, but if it bothers you we can try and be quiet."

"As if that's even possible," I said with a laugh.

"We could try," he said as he kissed my forehead.

The intercom buzzed and Edward answered it.

"Mr. Cullen, we are approaching Sea-Tac, could you and Mrs. Cullen please return to your seats and buckle up," the captain said.

"We will, thank you," Edward said as he sat up.

"See baby, we wouldn't have had enough time," he said as he held his hand out for mine.

"You were right. But later you're all mine," I said with a smirk as I walked out to take my seat.

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmm.. me too, Mr. Cullen," I said as I gripped his hand.

I hated landings too.

He held my hand in his larger one as we felt the plane descending and the sound of the landing gear coming down.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as the plane touched down.

"I love you, baby."

Once the plane was fully stopped, we stood up and made our way to the door.

Edward called Felix to make sure that he was waiting at the car for us.

As we walked down the stairs of the plane, I could see the tension in Edward's body as he walked in front of me.

It was like he was anticipating something.

Sometimes I wonder if there is something he's not telling me.

I don't think he is hiding something from me, at least I hoped not.

I would be so pissed at him if he ever hid things from me.

I looked around the deserted airport and felt a sense of calm as we reached the car under the watchful eye of Felix.

"Boss," Felix said as we reached the car.

"Felix," Edward said with a nod.

Edward opened the door for me and I slid in the back seat, and watched as Edward helped Felix load our bags in the trunk.

I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out much.

Edward got in the car and I could feel the tension rolling off him as Felix got in the drivers seat.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked knowing something wasn't right.

"W.. we lost another warehouse a little bit ago, a..nd.. " he stopped as he began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" I demanded, knowing that something was wrong.

"Emmett and Jasper were there when the building ex.. exploded," he said quietly.

I covered my mouth with my hand as a sob escaped my throat as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "A.. are they okay?"

"They were thrown from the building, and were unconscious when they were found. But they both are stable now, but there's more.

"M...more?" I asked, dread filling me.

Edward's eyes looked sad as they met mine.

"Rose slipped and fell while hurrying to the hospital to see Emmett...she lost the baby."

"Oh my god!" I couldn't stop the sob that burst out of me - they must be so heartbroken - I ached for them.

Edward pulled me into his arms as we both cried.

There didn't seem to be need for words - we both knew what the other was thinking.

I felt his hand graze over our son, and I knew what he was thinking about.

I gripped him tighter in my arms as our tears fell.

The car came to a stop and Felix opened the door for us.

"Come on love, we need to get inside," he said as he moved me off his lap as he got out of the car.

He reached his hand out for mine as he helped me from the car.

We walked straight into the hospital - Edward seemed to know right where to go.

I held his hand tightly in mine, I was afraid of seeing Rosalie and the rest of our family.

As we neared the room, we saw Esme and Carlisle in the hallway holding Bailey in their arms.

"Mom," Edward croaked out. His voice raspy from his tears.

Esme opened her arms, pulling both Edward and I into a hug.

The three of us embraced each other - all of us crying.

"How is Rosalie?" I asked pulling away as I reached for Bailey from Dad.

Dad handed he to me and I held her tightly to me, kissing her pudgy cheeks.

"She's in a lot of pain and overcome with grief, they have her on a sedative, so she's out right now," Carlisle told us softly.

"Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Stable, they're one floor up. A lot of cuts and some burns, but they'll be okay."

"Should we go see them before going home?" Edward asked.

"Home?" Esme asked. "I thought you were going to our house."

"We are, Mom," he said reassuringly.

"Tomorrow would probably be better, they have been sedated too."

"Okay," Edward said quietly.

I could hear the sadness in his voice as I squeezed his hand.

Bailey squirmed in my arm as she tried to reach her daddy.

Edward took her from me and cuddled her tightly to him.

"Edward, take our car. Since the carseat is in it, and leave your car here," Carlisle said.

"Felix drove us from the airport," I said quietly.

"That's okay, he can drive our car."

"Thanks dad," Edward murmured as he kissed Bailey's forehead.

"Bella, I had Alice go to your house and get some of your clothes as well as Edward's," Esme said softly.

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a hug as we said our goodbyes.

"Be safe," Esme said.

Edward nodded.

"Thanks dad, we'll see you at home," Edward said quietly as he took my hand and led me down the hallway.

We walked quietly with Felix and I could feel the crushing weight of sadness within me and as I looked up at Edward, I could see sadness in his eyes.

Once at the car, Edward put Bailey in her seat and helped me inside as he got in beside me.

He hasn't spoken a word since he said goodbye to his father.

I turned to watch out the window as Bailey drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't help the tears the slipped down my cheeks.

I cried for the pain that Rosalie and Emmett are feeling, and I cried for Jasper and Alice.

Edward's hand closed over mine, holding it tightly - I knew this was hard for him.

I didn't know what I could say to him to bring him some comfort.

I knew that no words would comfort either of us.

We simply held each others hand, I couldn't wait till I could be in his arms.

I look down at Bailey and she was just looking around the car, and smiling up at her daddy.

I can't imagine losing one of our babies - it makes my heart hurt thinking of it.

I moved my hand over my belly and just thought of Grayson.

Rosalie was due about a month before I was, I couldn't imagine what she is going through.

"Oh my god, does Emmett even know about the baby?" I asked as I looked over at Edward.

"I'm sure my father would've told him, love." he said softly.

I gripped his hand tighter in mine as we sat there.

He moved his hand from mine and brought it to rest over Grayson.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you," he said as he moved his long fingers over my baby bump.

"I'll keep us safe Edward, I promise to be extra careful."

He nodded as he kept his hand on my belly.

I hated seeing him so hurt, I wish I could take it all away.

The car stopped and Edward got out of the car, and reached for my hand as he helped me out.

Then he got Bailey out of the car and carried her inside.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" I asked.

"No, not right now, but you eat if you need to baby."

Seeing Edward this way made me cry even more - it broke my heart that there wasn't anything I could do for him.

I walked into the kitchen as he took Bailey upstairs.

I made a sandwich and poured a glass of milk.

I took a few bites, but couldn't finish it.

I threw it away and as I turned to put the glass in the sink it slipped from my hand and hit the floor shattering into many pieces.

"Fuck," I said as I bent down to pick it up.

When I grabbed the piece of glass my finger caught the edge and sliced my finger right open.

"Fuck," I said loudly as I stood up and grabbed the dish towel and pressed it to my finger in hopes of stopping the blood.

I could smell the blood as I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

Shit.. I could feel myself getting lightheaded.

"Edward," I said as he came into the kitchen.

"Holy shit, Bella! What happened?" he yelled, rushing to my side.

"I.. I dropped the glass and when I picked it up my hand slipped and I cut my finger," I cried.

He unwrapped the towel with trembling hands, I think I really scared him.

"Jesus Bella, this is really bad. Shit," he said as he looked down at my finger.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said crying.

He flipped his phone opened and dialed a number.

"Dad, I can't get the bleeding to stop."

He switched it to speakerphone as he sat it on the counter, cradling my hand in his as he pressed the towel to it.

"What's going on, son?" Carlisle said.

"Bella's finger. She cut it on some glass," Edward told him.

"Put some pressure on it, and I have some butterfly stitches in my desk unless you think it needs regular stitches," Carlisle told him.

"It's pretty deep, dad."

"Edward, its okay," I said trying to calm him.

"It's not okay, Bella. If it was okay you wouldn't be bleeding all over the fucking place."

I tried to hold back the tears by biting my trembling lower lip, but it was no use as they spilled down my cheeks.

"I.. I'm sorry," I mumbled through my tears.

"Edward I know you're upset but you don't need to take it out on Bella, son."

He looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"I'm in the car now, and I'll take care of it when I get home. Just hold the towel over it and stay calm. Are you okay, Bella? I know how blood affects you."

"I.. I'm okay," I murmured quietly.

"Okay, hang in there. I'm on the way," Carlisle said as he hung up.

It was silent in the kitchen.

"Is Bailey asleep?" I asked wiping my tears with my other hand.

"Yes."

We stood there staring at each other, neither one of us speaking.

It wasn't like I cut my finger on purpose.

I know he's scared and upset, but he doesn't have to act like an asshole.

"I didn't cut my finger on purpose, you know."

He didn't say anything just stared at me, and that pissed me off.

I didn't have a chance to respond as Carlisle came through the door.

He walked over to us, "Let me see what's going on."

He took my hand in his and looked it over.

"This cut is deep, it's gonna need regular stitches."

"Can you do them here?" I asked as Edward stomped over to the table.

"Yeah, I can do them here," he said as he led me to his office.

Once in his office he directed me to sit in the chair as he got out all of his supplies.

I watched as he laid everything out and then he took my hand and started to clean the cut.

After my cut was clean he gave me a shot to numb my finger and then he threaded his needle.

I could feel my finger starting to numb almost immediately.

He pushed the needle through my skin easily, closing up my skin with a few short stitches.

"These will need to stay in for a week."

"Okay," I said.

Since that was done, I needed to deal with my husband and his attitude problem.

I walked upstairs to our bedroom, and went inside.

Edward was sitting up against the headboard with his ipad.

I went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

"Did you eat?" I asked as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes," he said not looking at me.

I stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I got changed quickly and came back out.

He looked up briefly and then back at his ipad.

"What's with the attitude, Edward? I didn't cut my finger on purpose. You're taking everything out on me. Why?" I asked as I got on the bed and took his ipad from him.

He looked up at me and blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I guess I fucked up. I'm not dealing well with everything that happened today and then you cut your finger and I saw the blood and I freaked. I'm really sorry, baby."

"You were such an asshole to me, and I don't understand why. We are both hurting, Edward."

"Bella, I .. I can't stop thinking about how easily it could be you laying there in that hospital and I couldn't handle that," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

He turned towards me and reached for my hand.

"I wouldn't know how to live if I lost either you, our son or Bailey. You are my everything and I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Please accept my apology," he said as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"Of course I forgive you Edward - I just wish you would find a better way to deal with stress rather than getting mad at me."

"I know, love. I'm sorry, my other stress relievers weren't appropriate."

"Well we're alone now," I told him with a smirk.

"We are, but can I hold you for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks, love. Did you eat enough?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He pulled me into his arms and laid us down on the pillows.

"I love you, baby. Never forget that, even when I'm being an asshole, I'll never stop loving you," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I don't know how I'd deal with what Rosalie is going through," I said softly as a tear escaped my eye.

"Me either, love. But we will be there for them, whatever they need," he said as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"That feels good," I said softly.

"I know. I love when you do that to me."

I began running my fingers slowly up and down his chest and I could feel him relax under my fingers.

He moaned low in his chest - I know he loved when I did this.

I let my nails scrape over his nipples and he moaned out loud.

I kissed his chest letting my tongue lavish where my fingers had just been.

I kissed up his neck and finally to his lips, kissing him slow and deep.

Our tongues tangled together as he moved his hands around my back.

I let one hand drift down his front to his quickly hardening cock.

"Bella," he murmured as he slid his hands up under my cami.

His fingers crept up my sides and over my stomach as he made his way to my breasts.

His hands cupped them as his thumbs flicked over the nipples.

"Yes," I breathed.

He pushed the cami up over my head as he sat up and moved his lips to my nipple.

He sucked it deeply into his mouth as his tongue swirled over it.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned. I always needed him.

I brought my hand back up to the waist of his lounge pants and pushed them over his hips, tonight I wanted to make love to him.

His cock was hard and ready as it sprang from his pants.

When his pants were gone I wrapped my hand around his shaft and stroked him gently.

"Bella," he murmured.

"I want to make love to you, Edward...let me...please."

A beautiful smile crossed his face and it was all the consent I needed.

I moved from him a moment to remove my clothes and then I crawled up his legs, loving the glint of lust in his eyes.

I gripped him gently in my hand as I lined myself up with him and slowly slid down on him.

We both moaned as I pushed him completely inside me.

He moved his hands to my hips as I moved slowly over him.

I braced my hands on his chest as I rolled my hips over him.

I could see on his face that this was exactly what he needed and I moved a little faster on him as one of his hands came to my breast.

"Oh my Bella," he moaned out.

"Yes Edward," I breathed as hand cupped my breast, his fingers plucked my nipple.

I moved faster over him as he hit deep inside me.

I could see the emotion in Edward's eyes and I was glad that I could do at least something to help him.

I kept an even rhythm, pushing him deep inside me, never taking my eyes off his.

"Oh god yes, Bella," he murmured as he pushed himself upwards.

I loved hearing what I could do to him.

"Edward," I moaned as I leaned back placing my hands on his knees as I pushed myself forward on him.

His hands pulled me harder against him and he was watching where we were joined - I knew how much he loved that.

I could tell from his breathing and face that he was getting close.

"Come for me, Edward," I told him, rocking harder against him.

"I.. I want you to come first, baby," he panted out as I felt him jump inside me.

"Just let go, Edward. I'll be right behind you I promise."

He gripped my hips tighter and roared out my name as I felt him come hard inside me.

His orgasm triggered mine as my walls clamped on to him and I screamed out his name as I rocked my hips over him.

"Fuck yes, Edward," I panted as I slowly rocked over him.

Edward pulled me off him and eased me to my side and cuddled close to me, kissing me softly.

"You always know just what I need," he murmured against my lips.

"Of course, baby. Just as you know what I need," I said as I held him to me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I said softly.

"I'm sorry about my attitude earlier. How is your finger? I kinda forgot about it," he said as he took my hand in his and kissed along my bandaged finger.

"My finger is okay, it hurts but I've had a lot worse. Just try not to be such an ass to me when you're upset."

"I will try to do better, love. Feel free to kick my ass if I ever do it again."

"I might," I told him with a laugh.

He laughed with me and I'm glad I could make him smile.

"Bella, thank you for loving me so much. I don't deserve you, but I'm so thankful that I do."

"I'm the lucky one, Edward, you saved me."

He did save me in more ways than one, who knows where I would be if I never met him.

It made me shudder to think of it.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked as he held me closer to him.

"Yeah, just thinking of what my life could have been if I never met you."

"I've thought of mine before. It wasn't pretty," he said with a frown.

"What did you think of yours?" I asked as I pushed the hair out of his eyes.

He definitely needed his bangs cut.

"I'd probably be the same as I was before you, fucking random women. Having no connection with them, it would be a pretty lonely existence," he said sadly.

"Without you to help make me be strong, I would probably have been forced into being with Jacob being beat and put down everyday...a living hell."

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes as I thought of that life that could've been mine.

"I probably would be dead now, I couldn't have lived like that."

"That breaks my heart to think of that, baby."

"I'm thankful that you met me and kept me from that horrid life. I love our life and our family," I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you for keeping me from a life of loneliness," he said.

I held him close to me as I heard him sob against the top of my head, today has been an emotional day.

I ran my fingers up and down his chest as I knew it calmed him.

"I don't know how I'd react if it was you who lost our baby," he sobbed.

"I don't know how I would either...I can't even imagine."

"I know we'll have to be strong for Rose and Emmett tomorrow. I'll be leaning on you for support," he said softly.

"I'll be there for you always. I have this urge to go look in on Bailey, do you want to come too?"

"Of course, love," he said as he got up and slipped his lounge pants as he handed me my robe.

We walked hand in hand down to Bailey's room and slipped inside.

We stood by her crib and looked down at her sleeping.

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on Grayson.

"Just like her mommy," he murmured.

I just laughed, he could say the sweetest things.

"I love you."

"I love you, baby."

We watched her for a few minutes more as I yawned.

"Sleepy love?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

He swept me up in his arms and carried me from the room.

He walked us quickly to our room and laid me on the bed as he took off his pants, and then slipped the robe off of me.

"Edward," I said as he slid in behind me.

"What love? You know I love sleeping nude with my beautiful wife," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"But we're not at home now."

"It's not like my parents are going to come barging in, love."

"I guess so," I said as I laid my hands over his.

"You know it makes it easier when you wake up and want my gorgeous body," he said with a laugh.

I yawned again as I turned my head and kissed his lips.

"It certainly does," I said with a laugh.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into his arms as I heard him whisper a prayer to God to keep us all safe.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

EPOV

I woke up early, I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmares.

I laid watching Bella for a little bit, she was so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep.

I brushed the hair off her face and kissed it gently before getting out of bed.

I slipped on my pants and a t shirt as I went into the bathroom.

After the bathroom I walked downstairs to the living room, looking at all the pictures of Alice, Emmett and I growing up.

Emmett was always smiling and joking, the family clown. It hurt to think it might be hard for him to smile for awhile, he had been so excited about being a dad.

I've always been the problem fixer in the family and it kills me that this isn't a problem I can fix.

I was nervous about seeing Emmett later, we were never ones for sharing our feelings - I had no idea what I would say to him.

I'm glad Bella will be with me, hopefully she'll know what to say or do.

I looked at the picture of Alice and Jasper on their wedding day, she looked like the princess that we've always treated her as.

Finally I stood before a picture of me, Bella and Bailey.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at the picture of my own little family - I can't think of one minute of my life without them.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, "You were gone when I woke up," Bella whispered softly.

"Hi baby, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't really. I turned over and woke up when I couldn't find you."

"I couldn't sleep...nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I kept seeing myself getting the news that something happened to you, Bailey and Grayson, it was a horrible feeling."

"It was a dream, baby. I'm here and everything is fine. Bailey is asleep and Grayson is perfectly safe," she said as she took my hand and placed it over our son.

I moved my fingers against her belly.

I loved thinking about my son growing inside her.

"I can't wait to meet our son."

"Me either. I hope he looks just like you," she said softly.

"No love, I want our son to have your eyes."

"He'll be perfect," she said as she kissed me.

"Yes he will," I agreed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little bit."

I could make us something, what would you like?" she asked as she took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I would love that," I said.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted?"

"I'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes sound great."

"Perfect," she said with a laugh.

I sat at the counter and watched my beautiful wife move gracefully around the kitchen as she made the pancakes.

I stood behind her as she mixed the batter before reaching for the chocolate chips, she poured some in her hand and reached them out to me.

I pulled her hand to my mouth and ate them from her palm.

She added some to the batter and stirred them in as she poured some of the mixture onto the griddle.

Once they were finished I carried our plates to the table and we sat down to eat.

Bella made enough for my parents also, for when they got up.

I started eating right away as Bella looked up at me.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking what are we going to say to Rosalie or to Emmett. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"I'm not sure, love. But we'll figure it out together."

We finished eating and began to walk upstairs to get Bailey ready for the day as my parents were coming downstairs.

"Morning sweethearts," my mom said.

"Morning mom, Bella made breakfast," I said as we continued up the stairs.

"Thanks Bella," she said.

"You're welcome, mom," Bella said softly.

We walked to Bailey's room and she was laying there babbling.

"She's so perfect, love. She rarely cries," I said as I lifted her up.

"True," Bella said from next to me.

"Even when she's stinky like now," I said as I laid her down on the changing table.

"I can do that," Bella said.

"No, I got it, love."

I wasn't afraid to change a little poo, well maybe not so little.

I changed her quickly as Bella picked out her outfit and handed it to me.

"I'm going to take a shower really quick," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay love, take your time."

After I dressed Bailey, I carried her to our room and sat on the bed as we waited for Bella.

The bed was a mess of tangled sheets from our lovemaking last night.

I loved that Bella took control and made love to me.

She knew exactly what I needed and she wasn't afraid to take control.

It wasn't long before Bella walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

She jumped as she saw me sitting there.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"Mmm.. you look delicious."

"That may be, but we don't have time for that now. Besides you need to get showered and dressed," she said as she dropped the towel and started to get dressed.

"I know, love but damn you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen," I said as I gently slapped her ass.

"Edward, go shower,'" she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted her.

I shimmied out of my pants as I walked towards the bathroom.

I tried not to think of my beautiful wife but it was difficult, she's just so fucking gorgeous.

I washed quickly before my thoughts got any further.

After I'm out and dried I walked naked into our room.

I knew I caught Bella's eye because I heard her intake of breath - I know she loves the way I look.

"Put some clothes on, troublemaker," she said with a laugh.

"What? You know you want me."

"I do and you know it."

"I do, and you can have me now. All you have to do is say the word," I smirked at her.

"Later horny boy."

"Suit yourself," I said as I pulled on my underwear. "Where's Bailey?"

"With your mom."

"Hmm.. and I still can't tempt you?"

"We have to go, baby. You know I want you and can't wait to have you buried deep inside me. But we have obligations to do first," she said as she stood in front of me as she moved her hand along my semi hard shaft.

"You are not helping, baby."

"Yeah well, its only fair because thanks to you I now have to change my underwear."

"Fuck Bella," I hissed. "Don't wear any."

"Edward! We're going to visit your brother in the hospital - I'm wearing underwear."

"No one would know but us," I smirked.

"I would be mortified."

"Why, love?"

"It just seems so inappropriate," she said.

"Mmm... but think about on the way back from the hospital, I could finger fuck you all the back home."

"We'll have Bailey."

"Maybe she'd fall asleep," I said with a smile.

"You are so bad, Edward."

"You know you love me this way," I said.

"I do, and I love you. But we have to go."

"I love you too, baby," I said as I pulled my shirt on as she changed her underwear.

I frowned at her.

"I'll take them off as soon as we get home and Bailey is down for her nap."

"I thought I was going to play with you on the way home - that was my reward for being good now."

"Okay, maybe before we leave the hospital I will slip them off. But we'll see how this all goes first."

"Fine," I said, pouting slightly.

"If you pout now, I'll satisfy myself when we get home, and I won't even let you touch me," she said sternly.

"I might enjoy the show," I told her with a wink.

"You are incorrigible. Let's go."

She took my hand and led me downstairs to where my mom was waiting with Bailey.

"I'll keep her while you both go in and see Rose and Emmett, and you can bring her back here," my mom said.

"Okay," I said as I helped Bella on with her coat.

"Thank you."

I held Bailey in my arms and held Bella's hand.

We walked to the car and Felix opened the door for us.

I helped Bella inside and then got in next to her.

"I'm glad I have you with me, baby, I don't think I could do this alone."

"I'll always be with you. We are in this together," she said softly.

It was a short drive to the hospital, and soon we were pulling up to the entrance.

"We are here, love," I said quietly as I looked over at her.

She looked quite nervous as she nodded her head.

I helped her from the car and then I grabbed Bailey and the three of us walked slowly inside.

We went up to the floor Emmett was on, my parents and Alice were already there.

Alice looked awful - she wasn't fixed up like normal and it's obvious she had been crying a lot - her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, I have never seen her like this - it's a bit of a blow.

I went to my sister and pulled her right into my arms and she sobbed against my shoulder.

It was hard to see her like this - she was always so peppy.

"I could've lost him, Edward," she wailed.

I wish I knew what to say to her to make it better.

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around us both.

"Bella," Alice cried as she pulled away from me and snuggled into Bella's embrace.

I watched as my wife comforted my sister as they clung to each other.

"How is Jasper?" I asked as I turned to my father.

"He has quite a few burns and some shrapnel wounds."

"He'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"In time, yes. The wounds will take time to heal and the burns will need skin grafts."

"Fuck," I whispered, running a hand through my hair. "What about Emmett?"

"About the same."

"I swear dad, I'm going to take care the fuckers that did this. Their actions won't go unpunished."

"That is not your call, son. Let Aro tell you what to do," he admonished.

"It may not be, but Aro will listen to what I have to say. He won't let this go either," I said looking into my father's steel gray eyes.

"I know he won't, but you need to wait for his order - don't act alone on this. I don't want another son in the hospital."

"I won't act alone, Bella would kick my ass if anything happened to me."

"You still need to wait for Aro's go ahead."

"I know that. I'll be talking to him later, me and Bella need to talk to him about something," I said looking over at my wife who was holding my niece.

She looked so fucking peaceful with a baby in her arms.

Her eyes met mine and I smiled at her.

"What do you both need to talk to Aro about?" my father asked.

"We are planning on naming our son after him, Grayson Aro Cullen."

"I'm sure he'll be honored," he said quietly.

"Are you upset, dad?" I asked.

"I suppose just a little disappointed that you idolize Aro more than me."

"Dad, its not like.." I stopped speaking as he nodded and walked away as Bella came up to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she slipped her arm around my waist.

"I think dad is disappointed that we're naming Grayson after Aro and not him."

"We can give our son two middle names just like you. We can name him Grayson Aro Carlisle Cullen," she said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect baby."

"Shall we go see Emmett now? We can talk about the baby later, now is not the time."

"Yeah," I said, though I didn't know if I was ready.

I took a deep breath as we stood outside the room, and Bella squeezed my hand.

She was my rock, without her I wouldn't be able to walk in that room.

I opened the door slowly, Bella at my side. Emmett was in bed, tubes and bandages all over him.

I've never seen him look vulnerable before - not even when we were little, he was always strong and tough.

Not even after his gunshot wound did he look like this, he looks so broken.

I stepped to his bedside and deep hurt was clear in his eyes.

"Emmett," I said quietly as I felt Bella's hand trembling in mine.

His eyes landed on us but he said nothing.

Bella squeezed my hand to encourage me and I stepped closer, taking my brothers hand.

I couldn't think of anything to say, it's like my mind went blank, all I could do was squeeze his hand.

He didn't move or say anything.

"Emmett, I swear to you this will not go unpunished. I will take these fuckers out personally," I said harshly.

Emmett just blinked as his eyes shifted to me.

I squeezed his hand, "I love you man," I said quietly, barely able to choke the words out.

He didn't say anything but he did finally squeeze my hand back. I knew the words he couldn't say and I understood why he couldn't talk right now.

Bella shifted nervously next to me.

She seemed unsure of what to say or do.

Heck I didn't know what to do or say.

"I love you, Emmy Bear," she whispered softly as she leaned her head against my chest.

I think he knew without me saying that I was here if he wanted to talk.

He squeezed my hand again, it killed me to see my happy go lucky brother like this.

"Should I go see Rosalie while you visit with Emmett?" she asked quietly.

"Sure...if you want," I told her, not knowing what I would do without her here with me.

"You'll be fine, baby. You need to be alone with him," she said as she kissed my cheek.

She leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek also.

"I'm here for you too," she whispered as she turned towards the door.

I stood there not knowing what to say as Emmett just stared up at me.

I pulled a chair to the side of his bed and sat down.

"I...I'm so sorry Em."

He gave me a nod but still didn't speak - I hoped he wasn't angry with me and it was just the hurt of his loss stopping his words.

We sat there in silence until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Shit. I thought I turned it off when we got there.

I looked down at the phone and it was just showing a missed call from Bella's phone.

Why would she call me and not leave a message?

"Emm, I'm going to go and check on Rosalie. Is there anything you need?" I asked as I stood up.

He shook his head no.

"I'll come by and see you in a day or two," I said as I walked out the door.

I got in the elevator and rode up one floor to where Rosalie's room was.

Once the doors opened I got out and walked down the hallway towards her room.

I looked up and saw Bella sitting on the floor with her head against her knees sobbing.

What the fuck happened?

I rushed to her side, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Rosa.. lie," she said as she began sobbing again.

"What is it baby? Is she okay? Are you?" I asked feeling frantic.

"Sh...she hates me," she sobbed.

"Why, baby? What makes you think that?"

"Sh...she yelled at me. Told me she doesn't want to see me...and...and our baby."

"What the fuck! She has no right to fucking yell at you. I'm going in there and giving her a piece of my mind. No one speaks to my wife that way," I said as I started to stand up.

"No, Edward. She's hurting and.."

"And nothing Bella. I know she's grieving but she doesn't have to be a bitch about it."

"Edward, please no," she begged as she pulled on my shirt.

"I don't like her talking to you like that."

"I know, baby. She's hurting and I think if I were in her place, I'd probably do the same thing," she said softly as she wiped her tears.

"But Bella..."

"Please, if you want to talk to her later, then fine, but not now."

"Fine, but I will be talking to her. No one talks to you like that, no one," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, baby. Let's get Bailey and go home. I think I can think of a few ways for you to release that tension in your body."

I smiled at my wife, she knows me so well.

"I won't let this go, Bella. I will be speaking to her at another time," I said as I took her hand.

"Fine, fine, let's go."

We walked down the hall to where my parents were waiting, and Bailey was asleep in my mom's arms.

"We are heading back home," I said as I reached out to take Bailey.

"Since she's asleep, just leave her with me and I'll bring her home in a bit," my mom said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wake her up. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No. Rosalie upset Bella and had her in tears."

"Oh, well, she's been through a lot, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"That may be, but that doesn't give her the right to yell at her," I said as I pulled Bella close to me.

"When you thought you lost your family, you weren't exactly kind to any of us, Edward."

"I guess you're right, but I don't want anyone hurting Bella. "

"No more than Emmett wants someone yelling at his wife."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. I'll let it be, this time," I said looking at my mom.

"Thank you. We'll be home a little later," my mom said as she hugged us.

"Okay," I said.

I took Bella's hand and walked towards the elevator and once we were inside, Bella leaned up close to my ear.

"Can we stop at the bathroom before we leave?" she smirked.

"Of course, baby," I told her with a wink.

Once we reached the ground floor, I led Bella to the bathroom and waited for her.

I leaned against the wall and thought of everything that happened today.

I hated seeing my brother so broken, I will take revenge on whoever did this.

She was only a minute and soon her hand was in mine again and we were headed back to the car.

I helped Bella in the car as I slid in next to her.

"Do we want Felix to stop anywhere for dinner? We could call ahead."

"Um.. sure," she said softly.

"What would you like, love?" I asked.

"Pizza sounds so good."

"Okay," I said as I found the number of the pizza place in my phone and placed our order and then I told Felix where we were going.

I put up the privacy shield as I looked over at Bella.

"What are you smirking at, love?" I asked her.

"You didn't ask me why I needed to go to the bathroom before we left."

"I just assumed that you had to go."

"Nope, just had to get rid of something," she said with a sly smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm.. how could you have forgotten?"

I watched as she reached in her purse and dropped her lacy blue underwear in my hands.

"Fuck, baby, that makes me so hard."

"Mmm.. you can't believe how wet I am. Hearing the anger in your voice early, fuck it turned me on."

"How wet are you,baby?" I asked leaning into her, pushing her pants down and off her legs.

"Soaking," she said in a low voice.

I slid my hand up her leg and to her pussy lips.

"You are drenched, baby.

"I told you I was."

I slipped a finger easily between her pussy lips.

"Mmm... Edward," she murmured as she leaned her head against the seat.

"Spread your legs a little wider, baby."

She did as I asked and I brought my thumb to her clit.

"Yes," she moaned.

I slipped another finger inside her as I continued running my thumb over her clit.

I loved watching her wetness coat my fingers.

"M..more Edward," she purred.

I reached my other hand into her shirt and reached for her nipple.

I pulled at her nipple as I pumped my fingers inside her.

"Yes, baby, that's it," she said as she rocked against me.

I slipped a third finger inside her pussy stretching her as I watched her head lulled back against the seat.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward!"

As I pumped my three fingers inside her, and I pushed my thumb nail against her erect clit, I longed to take it into my mouth but in the confines of the back seat that was not an option.

"Edward, oh god, yes," she said she lifted her hips from the seat as I pumped into her harder.

The car stopped and I heard Felix exit the car, so I knew I had a few minutes where I could get her to scream my name loud enough.

I pinched and pulled her nipple again as I continued to pump in and out of her as I ran my nail over her clit again.

"Come for me, love. Scream as loud as you want."

"Oh god, yes, Edward, yes," she called out, coming hard on my fingers.

"That's it, baby. Soak my fingers. Fuck yes," I said as I watched her shattered beneath my touch.

I pumped in and out of her a few times, before I eased my soaked fingers from her pussy.

I quickly slipped them into my mouth and sucked them as I moaned around my fingers.

Bella leaned her head back against the seat and panted for breath.

My cock was straining against my pants, it was so fucking hard.

Bella sat up and fixed her shirt and adjust her pants as she looked at the bulge in my pants.

"Mmm... looks like a huge problem in your pants, baby. I could help with that," she smirked.

I heard Felix get in the car and he started to pull away.

"I definitely won't turn you down."

She moved down to her knees between my legs and moved her mouth to my tip, kissing it lightly.

She smiled up at me before sliding her warm moist lips down over my tip.

She bobbed her head over me adding her hand to my shaft and moving her hand with her mouth.

"Oh fuck so good, baby," I murmured as she sucked harder and faster over me.

She hummed against me as she swallowed, relaxing her throat as she took more of me into her mouth.

I felt myself hit the back of her throat and I hoped I didn't hit her gag reflex again like I did before.

She felt so good, I couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth. Her throat contracted suddenly and I knew I hit her gag reflex.

I pulled out of her immediately, "I'm sorry, love, are you okay?"

"Y..yes, I'm okay," she said as she coughed.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay. I want to finished," she said softly.

I watched as she leaned back down and wrapped her lips around my tip again.

I held myself still as she slid me in deeper.

She swirled her tongue up and down my shaft as she ran her tongue over the ridge of my cock.

"Fuck," I moaned as her tongue slid over the sensitive spot on the tip.

She hummed against me as she bobbed her head faster.

"Oh god Bella, fuck so good. I'm so c.. close," I murmured.

She continued to moved over me as I felt my cock jump inside her mouth.

"Fuck, oh fuck, yes," I panted as I came hard, filling her mouth with my hot, salty come.

She moaned as she swallowed around me.

She slowly slipped me from her mouth as she looked up at me with a shy smile.

I helped her up from the floor as I crashed my lips to hers.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and reveled in the taste of her against me.

I growled as I deepened the kiss.

I pulled away as the car stopped and Felix tapped on the glass.

"Yes," I said as I tucked myself in my pants.

"We are at your parents house, boss," he said.

"Thank you," I said as I opened the door and got out.

Felix was walking up the sidewalk as I helped Bella from the car.

"I hope you're not too tired love, I want to be buried deep inside your pussy after dinner," I said as I leaned in close to her ear.

She moaned as I took her hand and led her inside.

We went to the kitchen and I got out plates as Bella grabbed us something to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked as she got her some Iced Tea.

"Just a coke is fine with me."

"If you're sure," she said as she turned back to the refrigerator.

"Yeah."

She grabbed a coke and handed it to me.

"Thanks love. This is great," I said with a smile.

"Okay," she said as she picked up her pizza and started to eat it.

We ate in silence as I held her hand in mine.

After a bit, Bella looked up at me.

"Edward, do you think Emmett and Rosalie will ever be alright again?" she asked.

"I hope so baby."

"I know she didn't mean what she said, it just hurt hearing it. We've come so far from when we first met," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I still don't like it - pisses me off she took it out on you."

"I know it does. I'm just going to forget it. She's in so much pain. I'm sure I wouldn't be the nicest person either."

"I don't think you would be screaming at people and saying hurtful things to them."

"I'm not sure about that. Grief has a way of making people do things they wouldn't do," she said softly.

She has such a forgiving nature and I really loved that about my wife.

"You are such a forgiving soul baby."

"Thanks, I try. I hope that I'll be able to help her through this time, but I don't think I'll be able too."

"If she'll allow you to I think you can, you're amazing."

"You're so sweet. You're amazing too. What you did in the car, that was .. Wow.. I truly have no words for that, baby."

"You were pretty wow yourself."

"I wasn't that great, I had to stop for a bit," she said as she looked down at her plate.

I reached for her chin, lifting her eyes to mine, "You were perfect, baby."

She tried to shake her head no but I wouldn't let her.

"That was my fault baby, I shouldn't have thrusted."

"I like when you do, just sometimes it just hits the wrong way."

"Doesn't make what you did any less awesome, baby."

I watched as her cheeks turned red and I couldn't help but lean in and capture her lips in mine.

She slipped her fingers into the back of my hair and scraped her nails against my scalp.

I couldn't help but moan into her mouth.

"Edward," she murmured as I moved my lips down to her neck.

"What, love?" I asked as I continued nipping her skin.

"You.. mmm.. I want you."

"And how do you want me?"

"I want you to fuck me, Edward," she purred.

"Are you sure? Can I just make love to my beautiful wife?"

"Of course, I love when you make love to me."

I didn't feel like fucking my wife, I wanted to love and worship for the treasure that she is.

I hoped she wasn't mad about me not wanting to fuck her.

I got up to take our plates to the sink.

"Bella, are you mad at me because I want to make love to you rather than fuck you?" I asked.

"Not at all...I just thought you'd want to."

"I want to, baby. But not tonight."

She smiled up at me as she stood up, "I love you. I just want to be with you, I don't care if we just cuddle in the bed."

I led her upstairs and into our room.

"When will your parents be home?" I asked.

"Not for awhile I'm sure," I told her with a smirk.

She smiled as I opened our door.

I scooped her in my arms and carried her to the bed after kicking the door shut.

"Edward, I'm too heavy to carry."

"Not by a long shot baby."

I laid her out on the bed and took a step back just to look at her a moment, my god she the most beautiful thing ever.

"Edward, you're staring."

"I can't help it, love, you just take my breath away."

The blush crept up her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're gorgeous, love," I said as I knelt on the bed next to her.

I leaned forward letting my fingers run through her long thick hair as I claimed her lips.

"Mmm.. ," she murmured.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulled me down to her.

I let my hand drift down and run up her thigh, and I slipped my hand into her pants.

I could feel her body quiver with need as my fingers brushed up against her bare pussy.

I use my other hand to push her top up, revealing her beautiful breasts.

I ran my fingertips over her dusty rose nipples as I watched them pebble under my touch.

I leaned in and took her nipple in my mouth, sucking it gently.

She moaned loudly as she gripped my hair.

I loved that I could make her moan like this.

I removed her top and bra all the way as I moved my mouth to her other breast, lavishing her body.

"Edward," she moaned as she arched upward into me.

I let my hands move down to her pants and slide them down her body.

I kissed down over her stomach and towards her smooth bare pussy.

"You're driving me crazy," she murmured.

"I know," I told her with a smirk.

"Edward... " she said as I slipped my finger through her folds causing her breath to hitch.

"You are so ready for me baby, I love it."

"I am ready for you. I .. I need you, please."

I sat up on my knees and quickly stripped out of my clothes, I was more than ready to be inside her.

She looked down at my erect cock and smiled.

"Mmm.. I love seeing you so hard for me," she purred as she reached her hand down to my cock.

Her fingers felt heavenly against my shaft.

I moved myself between her legs, consuming her lips as I push myself inside her.

She moaned as I was fully sheathed inside her.

I would never get tired of hearing that sound from her.

She moved her hands up my sides to my shoulders and she gripped onto me as I slowly began to move inside her.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as our bodies moved together, I could see all her love for me shining in her eyes - I'm the luckiest man on earth.

We moved against each other, I kept my strokes deep and slow, bringing us both closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Fuck Edward," she murmured as she wrapped her legs around my back.

I loved the feel of her hardened nipples against my chest as she moved against me.

I took one of her nipples between my fingers and gave it a twist as I continued moving inside her.

"Oh god, Edward, yes. Again, I'm so close," she said as she moved her feet against my ass.

I gently twisted her nipple again as I looked into her eyes and watched as she gasped.

Her mouth fell open and her breath washed across my face as she moaned as arched up into me.

"Oh fuck baby, you're so beautiful," I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

I felt her fingernails dig into my shoulder as her pussy clamped onto me and her walls shuddered.

"Oh god Edward, yes," she screamed as I thrusted inside her erratically as I felt myself tightening inside her.

I stilled above her as my cock jumped and I came hard inside her.

My come shot deep inside her as I grunted above her and I gripped her to me.

"Fuck baby," I murmured as she trembled against me.

I moved us to our sides as I held her to me.

"I love you, baby," I said as I kissed her softly.

"Mmm.. I love you, too. That was amazing."

"Always amazing, baby. I can never get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either, baby."

I love when she calls me baby, some men don't like that shit, but I love hearing her call me it.

I really like it when she says it in front of our family and doesn't realize that she did it.

"Do you think your parents got home with Bailey? I really want to hold her if she's still up," she said softly.

"Um, maybe."

"I'm sorry," she said looking down. "I didn't mean to kill the mood."

"Not at all, baby."

I sat up pulling her with me.

"Never apologize for wanting to be with our daughter, she is our everything. As much as I love cuddling with you and holding you, I know that our daughter needs both of us. She's important and I would never get mad at you for that," I said softly.

She nodded as I helped her from the bed as we put on our pajamas and walked out our bedroom door.

We walked down the stairs to see that my parents just walked in.

"You look much calmer, Edward," my mom said as she looked up and saw me.

"Yeah, Bella always knows how to calm me."

"I bet she does, son," my dad said with a laugh.

Bella just smirked as she took Bailey from my mom's arms.

I watched as Bella cuddled Bailey in her arms.

"How are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"The same as when you were there," my dad said. "It will be awhile before they begin to feel normal."

"I know," I said as I leaned down and placed a kiss on Bailey's forehead.

"Has she eaten recently?" Bella asked.

"Yes, about a half hour ago," my mom replied.

"Okay, I'm going to take her upstairs and put her to bed."

"Night Bella," my parents said as I stood up.

"Dad, Bella and I need to talk to both you and Aro tomorrow. Can you call and set that up with him?"

"Sure," he said as I followed Bella upstairs.

Once upstairs, we worked together to get Bailey ready for bed.

After we had her dressed for bed, I sat on the floor by Bella's feet as she rocked her.

I listened to my wife sing our baby girl to sleep and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

I loved seeing and hearing the love that my wife has for our child, and I know that she'll have the same love for each of our children, no matter how many we have.

We sat there for awhile in the silence, before we put Bailey in her crib and walked to our bedroom where I held my wife in our bed until we both fell asleep.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

BPOV

I woke up feeling a bit nauseous as I got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Edward up.

He was quite restless again last night.

I went into the bathroom and pressed a cold washcloth to my face, maybe I was just hungry.

I came back out of the bathroom and looked over at Edward, he was sleeping soundly so I went to check on Bailey, who was just waking up.

"Hey sweet girl, do you want to go have breakfast with mommy while daddy sleeps?"

She babbled at me and reached up for me.

I picked her up and changed her diaper and we went downstairs.

I put Bailey in her high chair and gave her some of her fruit puff cereal as I made myself a bagel and her oatmeal.

She was such a content baby, never cried much.

She looked a lot like Edward, even though he says she looked like me.

She was beautiful, no matter who she looked like.

I sat there and fed Bailey and ate my bagel quietly.

It was nice just to have this quiet time with Bailey.

She gurgled and cooed and would say momma now and then - she was so precious.

I couldn't wait till Grayson was born and I could see my babies together.

I think Bailey will be a great, protective big sister.

She will be an awesome big sister, hopefully she won't be jealous of him.

There's plenty of love in my heart for both of them.

I wanted a brother or sister when I was younger, it was hard to be an only child.

She'll never know the lonely feelings that I felt, and she'll never feel unwanted by her parents, as I did.

Edward and I will make sure that our children will know how much they were wanted.

"Should we make daddy, some breakfast?" I asked Bailey as she cooed dada.

"He's sleeping, sweetheart. He needs his sleep, he hasn't been sleeping well."

I know she doesn't understand but I loved talking to her and watching as she would listen and cock her head to one side like Edward did at times.

"You look like your daddy when you do that, baby girl."

I took my plate and her bowl and put them in the sink as I took out the bagels and toasted it for Edward.

As I was cutting up some fruit slowly as I remembered my cut finger, I looked over up at Bailey who was cooing dada.. at the door.

I looked up to see Edward leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

"Morning baby," I said softly.

"Morning beautiful."

"How long have long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long."

He walked over to Bailey and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl, did you and mommy enjoy breakfast without me?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

Bailey giggled and she loved the feel of his stubble too, like I did.

He walked over to me as I was putting down the knife.

"I was just making you some breakfast," I said with a smile.

"Mmm.. I can think of a few things I'd like to have for breakfast," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my ever expanding waist.

He kissed my cheek as he made his way to my lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Better than you," I said pulling away. "Come and eat, baby."

I pulled him to a chair and pushed him into it.

I placed his bagel and fruit in front of him as I turned to get him some coffee as I made myself a cup of tea.

"You were pretty restless last night," I said as I handed him his coffee.

"Just a lot on my mind, baby."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I just wish I knew who was breaking into our house and then of course still tore up about the stuff with Emmett and Rose."

"Yeah, I wish I knew too. I miss our house."

He picked up his bagel and took a bite.

"Emmett and Rosalie will get better, eventually. It will take time, I know its hard to see Emmett so broken. But he knows you're here for him."

"I know," he said stabbing a piece of fruit. "I just hate that I can't fix it."

I put my hand on his cheek as Bailey cooed dada.

We both smiled over at her.

She knew her daddy needed her.

"I know, baby. You like to fix things that is one of the things I love about you. You are so selfless when it comes to your family," I said softly caressing his cheek.

God I love the feel of his stubble against my skin.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked running his fingers over my bottom lip.

I released my lip from my teeth, as I looked up at him.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love the feel of your stubble against my skin," I said as my cheeks heated up.

"So I shouldn't shave yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I told him with a smile.

"Where is your favorite place to feel my stubble?" he asked quietly as Bailey played with her fruit puffs and her cup.

"On my pussy," I told him quietly.

"If we were at home, love I'd have you on our table, spread open wide for me to feast on that delectable pussy of yours," he purred softly.

"I wish we were home."

I couldn't help the frown that was on my face.

I missed our house, our bed and our things.

"Soon, love. I will find out who is breaking into our house and we'll be back home. But we can still have fun, here," he smirked.

"How?"

"We can do stuff when Bailey is napping or out with my parents. There's always places, love. Remember the car yesterday."

My face heated at the memory.

"Mmm... that blush turns me on, love."

I could feel myself blushing deeper - I just couldn't help it.

"Bella," he murmured as he cupped my face in his hand.

"What? I can't help it. Just thinking about what we did in the car, embarrasses me. I'm just shy about things like that," I rambled.

"Why, baby? You're my wife, wanting to be together is natural."

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Tell me baby, I don't want you being uncomfortable."

"I just sometimes feel like I'm not normal in the way I desire you," I said as I looked at my hand on the table.

"Baby, I love that you always want me - its a huge turn on."

"Really? You don't find it odd that I'm always so ready for you. That I want you to fuck me all the time. Is it normal? I just don't want you to think I'm weird or something."

I needed to shut up, my insecurities were running rampant in my brain.

"I don't think it's weird at all baby, I love it - it's a beautiful and natural thing to want to be with person you love all the time."

I nodded.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Where is this coming from, baby?" he asked as he lifted my chin so he could see my eyes.

"Just inside my head. I've never felt a desire as strong as the one I have for you. Sometimes it just overwhelms me and I'm not sure if its normal. I.. I'm just always so aroused around you and I'm just.. so worried that at some point it will turn you off."

There I said what I'm most afraid of, him losing interest in me.

He pulled me into his arms, still looking in my eyes.

"That will never happen baby, you wanting me all the time would never turn me off. I think you're perfectly normal or maybe we're weird together. Either way there is no chance of me losing interest in you, everything you do turns me on, mind and body."

"Really?"

"Really, baby."

"I love you so much, Edward. Thank you for listening to me and hearing about yet another one my insecurities."

"That's what I'm here for, baby. And I love you too."

We both laughed as Carlisle and Esme came in the kitchen.

"Morning," they both said.

"Pop pop.. up," Bailey cooed.

Carlisle bent down to kiss her forehead as he walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"Come here big girl," Esme said happily reaching for Bailey.

Bailey reached up for her.

"How are you doing, Edward?" she asked turning to him.

"Okay."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah a bit."

"What's bothering you, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I just wish I knew was behind these break ins."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Aro has the best people working on it. By the way he will be here this afternoon."

"Good, I have lots to talk about with him."

"I bet," I heard Carlisle mutter as he put butter on his toast.

"Dad, we are talking to both you and Aro," I said getting off of Edward's lap.

"What about?" he said a little grumpily.

"You'll find out this afternoon," I said with a grin.

"Fine."

I looked at Edward and he just smirked.

"Bella, would it be okay if I take Bailey over to Alice's, I have to watch Carlie for her and it will give you some time with Carlisle and Aro?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah that's fine if you're sure it's not too much."

"No it's not, their both little angels," she said with a smile.

"Don't forget to take Seth with you, mom," Edward said.

"Of course dear."

"I'll go get her dressed for you," I said as I reached to take Bailey from her.

"I'll come with you," she said as she stood up.

"I'll be right back, baby," I said as I kissed Edward's forehead.

Edward nodded as I left the room with Esme.

We walked quietly upstairs to Bailey's room.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Just seems like we interrupted something when we came in."

"Edward and I were just discussing some stuff - nothing wrong though."

"So everything is fine between you and Edward in the bedroom?" she asked.

I could feel myself growing red, "Yes," I choked out.

I couldn't believe that she asked me that.

"Good dear, if it wasn't I'm sure I could've planned a shopping trip for us to my favorite store."

Oh my god, I can't believe what I'm hearing from my mother-in-law.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Well anytime you want to go shopping just ask me. I've taken Alice and Rosalie before," she said as I changed Bailey.

I so didn't need to know that.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I focused my attention on Bailey.

I couldn't look at her right now.

"Bella, sex is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know that you and my son have a healthy sex life. Edward is Carlisle's son, and apples don't fall too far from the tree," she said as she smirked at me.

Oh my god... I can't believe what she was saying to me.

"Will you need anything for Bailey for the day?" I squeaked out, still not looking at her.

"I don't think so, just the usual food and diapers."

"Okay," I said as I handed her to Esme and we walked downstairs.

As we entered the kitchen, Edward looked up at me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing," I squeaked.

Edward just looked at me weird and I knew he would ask me about it later.

"Okay, I'm heading off to Alice's, I'll be home later this afternoon," she said as she put on her coat and I put on Bailey's coat.

We kissed Bailey and watched as Esme and Seth left.

"I'll be in my office, let me know when Aro gets here," Carlisle said as he left the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's still upset," I said as I looked at Edward.

"Yeah me either - maybe he's taking it harder because of the loss of Emmett's baby."

"Could be," I said as I sat in his lap.

"Now tell me what was wrong when you came back down stairs."

"Your mom...she was asking about our sex life."

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean what? I could barely look at her."

"I mean what brought that up."

"She was wondering what they walked in on this morning when we were talking, so she asked if everything was okay in the bedroom," I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it was fine of course."

"It definitely is, baby. Do you want to go and christen the shower in our room?" he asked with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that."

He stood up with me in his arms and he walked us back upstairs.

He carried me up the our bedroom and he opened the door and then shut it with his foot.

He walked into the bathroom and sat me down on the counter as he turned on the water, he checked the temperature before he turned to me.

"I can wait to fuck you baby, I know how much you love it," he said as he pulled at the tie of my robe.

He slowly pushed it off my shoulders, revealing my nakedness beneath it.

"Fucking beautiful," he murmured as he looked over my body.

He reached out his hand and slid it down my body from my collarbone down around my ever growing belly.

"You're the most sexy, delicious woman I have ever seen. I desire you more than the air I breathe, baby," he murmured as he leaned in and captured my lips in his.

I couldn't help the tears the spilled down my cheeks as he kissed me.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Edward - thank you for loving me."

"Like I said before baby, I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve you," he said as he lifted me up and carried me into the shower.

The water cascaded over our bodies and he held me close to him. I loved being wet and naked pressed against him.

His hand cradled my face, tilting it up and capturing my lips.

His tongue devoured my mouth as I slipped my hands up into his hair.

He pulled away and moved his lips to my neck, nipping and sucking my skin there.

I couldn't help the moans that were coming from me.

"Edward," I murmured as he nipped at my collarbone.

His lips and hands had me on fire.

His mouth descended to my nipple, sucking it greedily into his mouth.

"Oh god, feels so good, baby," I cooed.

He groaned against my breast as he continued sucking it as he rolled my other nipple between his fingers.

His mouth worked its way back up toward my lips, kissing me hungrily before pulling away,

"Turn around, baby," he said against my lips.

I did as he asked quickly.

One of his hands ran down the length of my back, leaning me forward till my hands were braced on the seat in the corner of the shower.

I could feel his other hand guiding his tip along my soaking wet slit.

He pushed into me slowly and I gasped at the feel of him.

"Oh fuck, Edward, yes," I moaned out as he sheathed himself fully inside me.

He gripped both of my hips with his hands and pulled himself almost all the way out and then thrust back in hard.

He grunted as he thrusted back inside me.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight this way," he said as he pumped in and out of me.

He pumped harder, my ass bouncing off his thighs as he moved.

"Yes, Edward! Harder! Fuck me, baby!"

"I love when you scream for me," he said as he slammed into me harder.

I loved feeling him when he really let go.

"Yes baby, more. Don't hold back," I panted as I gripped the seat tighter.

One hand moved up from my hips to grab a hold of one of my nipples, twisting it between his fingers.

I gasped at the feeling and pushed back against him.

"Fuck so good," I said.

"Thats it baby, let me hear you," he grunted out as he pushed harder into me.

"Yes, oh fuck Edward, make me come all of your big, hard cock," I murmured as I pushed back against him.

I could feel how my words affected him as he began to thrust wildly - I knew he loved to hear me.

He twisted my nipple even harder and I came undone, shouting out his name.

"Fuck oh god, Edward,yes," I panted as he slammed into again and again. "Let go baby, come for me."

I knew my words had the effect I wanted as I felt him jump inside me and his hot come fill me.

"Yes, fuck baby, so good," I said as he held me still against him.

He slipped out of me as he turned me to him, kissing me deeply.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, perfect."

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you during sex."

"I'm fine, baby. You never hurt me. Please don't worry so much," I said as I cupped his cheek in my hands. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much, baby, you are my world."

I reached for the washcloth and started to wash him as he smiled at me.

After I finished washing him, I pulled him forward to let the water rinse off of him.

Then he took the washcloth from me and washed my body, paying close attention to my breasts and stomach.

He knelt down and kissed my stomach, whispering words of love to Grayson, just like he used to do when I was pregnant with Bailey.

I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes as he loving talked to our son and kissed over my stomach.

Standing back up, he leaned in and kissed my lips as he pulled me under the water and let the soap rinse away.

"I love when you to talk our baby," I said looking into his eyes.

"I love when I feel him move against me," he said softly.

"I do too," I said as he turned the water off.

He got out and then helped me out as he wrapped me in a towel, drying me off.

We went into the bedroom and got dressed as we smiled and smirked at each other.

I loved him more and more each day.

His phone chimed and he looked at it, "It's dad. Aro is here."

"Okay."

I finished pulling on my pants and pulled my hair up into a low ponytail as we went downstairs.

As we came into the living room, Carlisle and Aro turned to look at us.

Carlisle still looked a bit annoyed.

"Hi Uncle Aro," I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Hello dear Bella, so lovely to see you. You look well considering all that's going on," he said softly taking my hand and helping me sit down on the couch.

I sat quietly and wait for one of the guys to start talking.

Edward sat beside me, "We have something we would like to say to both of you," he said.

"As you both know we're having a son and we've decided on a name - would like to call him Grayson Aro Carlisle Cullen," Edward said as he held my hand.

Carlisle looked surprised and then I saw him tear up.

"I am deeply honored," Aro said to us.

"I don't know what to say," Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"Dad, I knew you were upset the other night and I talked to Bella and she said we can give him two middle names like I have. It was never our intention to hurt you, dad."

"It wasn't just that the other day, it was everything and hearing you were naming your son after Aro. It just hurt a bit," he said quietly.

"Dad, it wasn't intentional. We'd never be that mean. It's been an emotional couple of days," I said as I got up.

Edward walked to his dad and gave him a big hug and it brought tears to my eye.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked them as I wiped the tears away.

"Yes, thank you dear," Aro said and Carlisle and Edward both nodded.

"Anything in particular you'd like?"

"I think Scotch all around - we must toast Grayson," Aro said with a smile.

I turned to walk toward the bar and I felt a fluttering in my stomach as I moved my hands over it.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked jumping to his feet.

"I think Grayson liked the idea," I said softly.

He placed his hand against my stomach as Grayson moved and kicked at his hand.

He smiled up at me and then kissed my cheek as he went back to the couch.

I poured each of them a glass of scotch as I poured myself a glass of cranberry juice.

"It's okay, though?" he asked nervously.

"Yes baby, it's fine," I assured him as I brought their drinks to them and then went to get mine.

I sat back down next to Edward and waited for whoever was going to toast Grayson.

"To Grayson Aro Carlisle Cullen - may he grow up to be the greatest Cullen yet," Aro said raising his glass.

"To Grayson," we repeated.

I sipped my cranberry juice as the drank down their scotch.

"Uncle, any word on who is breaking into our house and what are we going to do about what happened to Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Shall I go upstairs now?" I asked.

"No baby, I want you to stay, I have nothing to hide from you."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"We are still trying to get to the bottom of the break ins and what is your opinion of how we should handle things with Emmett and Jasper?" Aro said.

"We know this was Billy and the Rez guys, I think we should hit them hard, I think we should annihilate them," Edward said with a venom in his voice that I've never heard before.

"Edward, we can't just go in there with guns blazing, and I'm not sure he's working alone," Aro said.

"Why the hell not? They are obviously playing for keeps, Uncle. What are we waiting for?" Edward said.

"Till we can hit them from a position of strength - right now we are vulnerable. We need to see who the other players are before we know what hand to play. Now is the time for caution, Edward."

"To me playing it cautious is only making us seem weak, more vulnerable," Edward said.

I could understand both points. But I wasn't going to speak up at all.

"And our enemies thinking we are weak is the best way to ferret them out."

"I just don't get that, uncle."

I shifted next to Edward, feeling a bit nauseous again.

"If a predator on the hunt sees a weak prey he will go after it not a strong prey. We are not as weak as our enemies think we are, Edward and that gives us the advantage. We will play on their ignorance."

"Okay, I do get what you are saying, but I still think sitting on our asses is going to get someone hurt or worse killed. I personally don't want to see that happen. I can't just sit here and watch it happen."

"Son, listen to reason. Aro knows what he is talking about," Carlisle said.

"He's the boss, of course I'll listen I just don't agree."

"I know how you love the action, Edward, but at this time its best to lay low and watch it play out. I know that seems like a recipe for disaster but it will work."

Edward nodded, and looked over at me.

"Bella, dear what are your thoughts?" Aro asked.

"I...ummm..." I didn't know what to say, I never expected to be asked my opinion.

"Baby, don't be afraid, just say what you think," Edward encouraged.

"I...I can see where you're both coming from," I whispered.

"Explain, dear," Aro said.

"Well, I understand how Edward feels that we should attack now and not let the explosion go unpunished but I understand what Aro means - that this was too big for the Rez boys - there's an unseen enemy out there."

"Astounding. What do you think would be the best course of action?" Uncle Aro asked.

"I...I think we should wait," I looked down, afraid to meet Edward's eye - I don't want him to think I'm against him.

"You really think waiting is better?" Edward asked and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, by waiting it will cause whoever the other player to show themselves. If we go in with guns blazing there will always be that unseen player. If we wait, they will get tired of the game and do something really stupid. I'm not saying wait and do nothing. There are other things that we can work on and there are ways to try to figure out who the unknown player is," I said as I looked up at him.

I hoped he could see in my eyes that I also didn't want to risk losing him.

"We are waiting, Edward - that is my decision," Aro said.

"Bella, I find your insights to be very insightful and I think you will be an asset to Edward. I think your level head will help him."

"Edward, as much as you think your wife is against you. She isn't, she wants to keep you safe, its plain to see that she doesn't want to risk losing you. Don't be upset with her," Aro said to him.

"Okay, I understand what you both are saying. I'd never be upset with her. I respect what she said," Edward said as he reached for my hand. "I will wait for your orders and I do think what Bella said was true. There is another player and we just have to figure out who it is."

I smiled up at him as he rubbed his fingers over the back of my hand.

I'm glad he wasn't mad at me, that's why I hate sharing my opinion with anyone.

I'm always afraid that I will upset other people, if I don't agree with them.

Aro and Carlisle we talking over some article they read as I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Do you want anything for lunch or do we want to go out?" I asked quietly.

"Either is fine with me."

"Can we go out to that Mexican restaurant? I'm craving the nacho's."

"Of course, baby."

"Dad, Uncle Aro, are we finished here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, that's all," Aro said.

"Great, I'm taking Bella to lunch. You are welcome to come too, if you'd like," he said quietly.

"No, you two run along. You don't need two old men tagging along. We'll be fine here," Carlisle said.

We all laughed at what Carlisle said as Edward went to get our coats.

"Bella, never be afraid to share what is on your mind, even if you are afraid. Share your opinion. You have a brilliant mind, Bella Cullen, don't hide it away. You are an asset to this family," Uncle Aro said to me as he kissed my cheek.

"He's right baby, never hide your opinion. Even if I don't agree all the time, just speak your mind okay?" Edward said as he helped me with my coat.

"I'll try."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked us out the front door and Felix met us at the car.

He told Felix where we wanted to go and he helped me into the back of the car as he got in next to me.

Felix drove as I watched Edward look out the window.

He still looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

"I'm thinking about what you said, there has to be an unknown person. But what would the connection be."

"I'm not sure, but I do know the Rez boys and they aren't smart enough or powerful enough to pull off what happened at the warehouse," I said.

"I don't think they'd have the resources to do that kind of job, they may be powerful on the rez and surrounding area. But that was not something they could do, and don't forget the attempt on Aro's life. That wasn't their style. That to me seems more like something of that the Volturi would do."

"Edward, that frightens me to think of the Volturi being involved because they are powerful, and there's one thing that Caius wanted more than anything," I said looking up at him.

"What's that, love?"

"You," I said.

"That will never happen love."

"I know, but that must be the connection. If he can break apart the Cullen family, he can take whatever he wants from the remaining ones."

"I will kill him with my bare hands to keep that from happening."

I could see how serious he was by the look in his eyes.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, I couldn't take losing you," I said as I gripped onto his hand.

"You won't lose me, baby. I won't let that happen, I will keep myself safe and hopefully it won't come to that," he said as Felix turned quickly.

"Boss," Felix said over the intercom.

"Yes," Edward said.

"We are being followed."

"Edward," I said as I watched him pull out his gun and check the clip.

"Put your head down and don't get up until I tell you too."

I nodded and did what he asked me too.

"Felix, drive until it is safe. Stop for nothing," Edward said as I placed my hand on Grayson, praying for our safety.

"Edward, I'm sorry I wanted to go get lunch," I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't be sorry - this is not your fault."

I nodded, but inwardly I knew it was.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, baby, everything will be fine."

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Baby, get down on the floor between the seats," Edward said turning to look at me.

I did as he said, quickly.

I hoped that everything would be fine like he said, but for some reason I had my doubts.

Felix was driving fast, weaving in and out of cars - my stomach was lurching I hope I didn't get sick.

Edward was looking over his shoulder at yelling at Felix to lose them.

"I'm doing my best, boss," he said back to him.

"We'll then speed the fuck up - they're coming along beside us," Edward yelled back.

I was so glad that Bailey was with Esme and not with us.

What if this morning was the last time I'd ever see our baby girl?

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as I cried silently on the floor.

I wouldn't make a sound, and I was starting to feel even more nauseous and faint, but I didn't want to bother Edward - I didn't want him getting hurt or killed paying attention to me.

I could feel the car being jerked in a different direction and I could tell we were no longer on the main roads.

"Boss, I can't shake them," Felix said and I could actually hear fear in his voice.

"How many are there?" Edward asked in an icy tone.

"Looks like three,"Felix shot back.

"Fuck," Edward whispered.

I heard Edward dial a number and speak quickly into the phone.

I knew he was calling his father or Aro.

He told the person on the phone that we needed help now and then he hung up and placed his hand on my back.

"Okay, baby?" he asked quietly.

I just nodded, I didn't think I could even speak right now.

He turned his attention back to the window just as I felt an impact on the back of the car.

"Mother fuckers," Edward growled.

I could feel my consciousness starting to slip.

Last thing I felt was another car slamming into the side and back of the car, as Edward was yelling for me.

Then everything went black.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

EPOV

Everything happened so fast, Felix was coming around a sharp curve when a car rear ended us.

"Fuck!" I shouted as the impact threw me against the seat.

Shots rang out and some of the bullets struck the windows.

One hit Felix in the shoulder and the car veered off the road hitting a light post and bringing us to an abrupt stop.

I could feel the blood running down my face as the shattered glass cut the side of my face.

I didn't hear any of the other cars as I leaned down and touched Bella's shoulder.

"Bella," I said.

She was so quiet, oh please god, don't let her be hurt.

"Bella, baby! Please, please be okay," I begged.

I didn't hear anything from Bella at all.

"Boss," Felix said.

Tears were filling my eyes, I couldn't lose her...I couldn't.

"Felix," I choked out. "I can't get Bella up. I .. I can't lose her."

"Check her pulse boss...check her breathing."

I pressed my hand against her neck and I could feel her pulse beating under my fingers, but I could also feel the stickiness of blood.

"She's b...bleeding and I found her pulse," I replied. "Should I move her?"

"Yeah, lay her on the seat - see if she has any other injuries."

I scooted one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her very gently to the seat.

I looked her over and didn't see any other injuries other than a few cuts from the glass.

"I don't see any," I said as I cradled her head in my lap.

I could hear the ambulance approaching and I hoped that everything would be okay.

"Baby, please wake up, please. The ambulance is coming, baby. Don't leave me," I begged as my tears fell into her hair.

When the ambulance arrived the paramedics pulled the door open immediately and pulled me off Bella.

"No - don't fucking bother with me...my wife! Help my wife," I yelled at the paramedics.

"Calm down sir, we are looking after you all."

I watched helplessly as one of the paramedics leaned in the car and started looking Bella over.

"She's close to seven months pregnant," I told them.

"Okay, sir," he said as he looked over her cuts.

I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my cheeks, she was so still.

"Sir, we're going to put her on a backboard just to be safe and we will be loading her in the ambulance. We're calling in another ambulance for your driver. You can ride with your wife, sir."

I nodded.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked as I held her hand.

"I'm not sure, sir."

I just looked at him.

I could feel the anger burning in my veins, I'm not fucking waiting around for something to happen.

This isn't going to go unpunished.

They slid a backboard under Bella, as I stood watching.

She looked so small and fragile laying there, I couldn't help but think a few hours ago we were fucking in the shower.

She was so beautiful, I just wanted her to open her eyes and looked at me.

Once they had her in the ambulance, I got in next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Please baby, open those gorgeous brown eyes for me, please," I sobbed as I kissed the back of her hand.

I looked over at the paramedic, "Is the baby alright?"

"I believe so."

"You can't tell me nothing," I said as I leaned my head back.

"She doesn't appear to have lost too much blood and there's no bruising on her abdomen - it should be okay, but a doctor will have the proper equipment to tell you."

"Thank you," I said looking down at my wife, my everything.

I flipped open my phone and sent a text to my dad telling him we were on the way to the hospital.

I held onto her hand as the ambulance started up.

"I love you baby," I said as I stroked her hand.

"Edward," she whispered, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella," I said. I've never been more relieved.

"W..where are we?" she asked as fear showed in her eyes.

"In an ambulance love - we were in an accident."

"Oh god, is Grayson okay?"

"The paramedics aren't sure, but they think so."

"W..we can't lose him, Edward," she said as tears sprang to her eyes. "We can't."

"Love, calm down. Dad will be at the hospital and everything will be fine," I said trying to reassure her, even though I'm scared as hell.

"You're bleeding," she said as she reached her hand up to my face.

"Don't worry about it, baby, it's just a scratch."

"But Edward," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm fine. All that matters is seeing if you and Grayson are fine."

"I want you to be fine too. I'm sorry I wanted us to go to lunch, this is my fault. If something happens to Grayson it's my fault," she said as she started to cry more.

"No,baby," I told her soothingly. "It's not your fault at all."

"How can you say that? I'm the one who wanted to go out to lunch."

"Baby, someone was out to get us - they were just waiting for an opportunity, if it wasn't now it would have been some other time."

"I guess," I said as I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears.

"Baby, I'm just glad that I was with you and that Bailey is safe with mom. Felix did a great job keeping the car on the road. He got shot in the arm but he managed to keep us from flipping. I don't know how things would've been if the car flipped. Are you in any pain?" I asked softly as I rubbed her cheek.

"My head hurts a little."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No," she said as she looked up at me.

The ambulance came to a stop and the back doors were opened as I hopped down, as the paramedics lifted the gurney out of the back.

They rushed her into the emergency room and I could see my father already there waiting for us.

"Edward, you need to get your head looked at," he said as he looked me over.

"Not till I make sure my family is fine. Is everything okay at the house? Bailey is safe?"

"Yes, your mother is safe at Alice's with Seth, and Aro sent two other guards there to be with her after you called."

"Good...good."

I walked behind my father as Bella was placed in a cubicle.

The paramedic's lifted her from the gurney and I was so afraid that when they lifted her that there would be blood on the it.

But I was relieved to see that there wasn't any.

My dad checked her over, asked about feeling in her legs and arms and then said it was okay to remove the back board. I watched anxiously as two nurses gently rolled Bella to her side and removed the board.

Next my dad brought in a baby monitor and hooked it up to Bella.

I held her hand tightly in mine, I could see the fear written all over her face.

We heard the babies heartbeat, strong and loud and we both smiled as we heard it.

"Dad, is the placenta attached? I... I don't want what happened to Alice to happen to Bella."

"Yes, everything seems to be fine. Grayson sounds good, but just to be on the safe side I would like Bella to stay here overnight and keep her on the monitors."

"Dad," Bella whined. "I'd rather be home with Bailey."

"I know, but I want to be on the safe side."

"Fine," she said with a pout.

"Baby, I'd feel better knowing we took every precaution possible."

"Yeah, I guess."

My father came over to me and checked the cut on my face, and then he went to grab some antiseptic cleaner to clean it up.

"It doesn't need stitches, but I'd keep the bandage on it and change it several times. I'd say you both were lucky. I'm going to go and check on getting you a room, and I'll check on Felix on my way back," my dad said.

"Felix? Oh my god, I forgot about him," she murmured. "Is he okay?"

"He was shot in the shoulder, but it didn't hit anything major - he'll be okay in a couple weeks." Dad said.

"Okay," she murmured as she laid her head down and moved her hand over her stomach as my dad left the room.

"He's okay, love. Grayson is perfect protected inside you. You protected him, I saw how you had your arms cradled around your stomach on the floor."

"I just wanted to keep him safe," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"You did a great job, baby."

"You did, Bella, I'm just keeping you here as a precaution," Carlisle said as he came back in.

She smiled up at us both.

"We'll get you moved to a private room soon, Bella," Dad told her.

"Okay. How's Felix?" she asked.

She was always more concerned with others than herself.

"He's good, grouching to get out of here. He'll be good as new in a few weeks," he said.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked me softly.

"I got a good look at the car and it had California license plates," I said as I looked into her eyes.

"The Volturi," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Have you told Aro?"

"No, not yet. I had more pressing matters on my mind," I said as I ran my finger along her cheek.

She smiled up at me as I leaned down and kissed her forehead as the door opened.

We both looked up to see Aro and Renata coming in.

"Bella dear, how are you?" Renata asked rushing to Bella's side.

"I'm okay. All this is for precautions," she said as she waved her hands at the machines.

"Nothings wrong with precautions, dear. Edward, how are you?" Aro asked looking at me.

"I'm good, Aro. I'm more concerned with Bella and Grayson, than myself."

"I knew that, dear boy. Did you get a look at whoever ran you off the road?"

"Yeah California plates, has to be the Volturi."

"Good, now we know that Caius is involved."

"What do we do now?"

If he says to wait, I will really lose it.

"The Volturis have some assets down by the wharf - I think they should disappear," Aro said quietly.

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"But not you personally Edward, the risk is too great."

"What?"

"You're moving up now Edward, it isn't necessary for you to personally do everything - that's why we have all the people we do."

"But uncle."

"No but uncle me, Edward."

"Just because I'm moving up doesn't mean I don't want to be in on the action," I said as I looked at him.

"I understand, but your safety is important to the family."

"I can be safe, I always was before."

"N..no. No.. you can't," Bella said as she shook her head.

I looked to Bella and panic was clear on her face and I could see her blood pressure skyrocketing.

"Baby, you have to calm down," I said as I touched her cheek.

"I can't lose you Edward, I can't."

"You won't, love. I'll be safe."

"You can't guarantee that."

"No, but I will do my best to not let anything happen to me."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"It doesn't but I need to be a part of this, baby," I said as I touched her arm.

She pulled away from me, "Fine do whatever you want, you obviously made up your mind already."

"Baby, don't be angry with me, I need to do this. Someone tried to destroy my family - I need to make sure it gets taken care of right."

"Whatever."

"Baby, please."

"Do what you have to Edward? But I am mad."

"I don't have to, love. I want to make sure its done right. I'll just oversee it and if its not going the way I want, then I'll step in. Does that sound better to you?" I asked as I ran my finger along her arm.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Are you still mad?" I asked kissing up her cheek.

"Not really," she said with a smirk. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

"I know," I said as I kissed her lips, my tongue darting into her mouth.

We both moaned as we heard throats clearing behind us.

"Edward, son.. you are making her heart rate accelerate," my dad said.

"Sorry. Aro, find your best men and I'll meet with them tomorrow," I said looking over at him.

"Will do," he said. "It was amazing to watch you two. Very mature way of dealing with an argument."

"You reminded me of Aro and I when we were first married. Such fire and passion in your arguing. I'm sure you'll make it just like Aro and I," Renata said as she pulled us into a hug as my mother flew in the door with Seth holding Bailey.

"When in the hell were any of you going to tell me that my daughter was in the hospital?" Esme yelled as she stood glaring at Carlisle.

Dad turned redder than I've seen him.

"I'm sorry dear...I got caught up."

"One of you could've called. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself taking Bella out when you know its not safe."

"I...I..." shes right - I should have known better.

"Mom, it's not Edward's fault. I wanted to go out to lunch. Please don't yell at him, yell at me. It's my fault," Bella said as she looked up at my mother.

"Oh well, Bella dear - we can send someone out for any cravings you have."

"Yeah that would be better. How is Rosalie doing today?" she asked.

"About the same."

"You amaze me, love. You're laying here in the emergency room and you're concerned with other people. I love you so much, baby," I said as I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I try," she said with a yawn.

"Mama...dada..." Bailey babbled from Seth's arms.

"We should have you moved up to your own room in a few minutes," my dad said. "Edward, you are staying correct?"

"Of course."

I reached my arms out for Bailey as I sat back down on the bed next to Bella.

"Ma..ma."

"How's mommy's sweet girl," Bella cooed.

"Ma...ma," she babbled at Bella, reaching for her.

I loved seeing my girls, they were both so beautiful and it scared the shit out of me how close I came to losing Bella today.

I saw Bella's eyes flicker to mine and I just smiled.

Bailey loved to play with Bella's hair and run her fingers along her cheek.

She took Bailey's little hands and kissed them.

I couldn't resist snapping a picture of them.

"Edward," Bella whined.

"Can't help it love, you two are so beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful here," she grumbled as she hugged Bailey.

"You're always beautiful, baby."

She smiled up at me and reached for my hand as they came to move her to her private room.

I took Bailey from Bella as the orderlies moved Bella's bed and I followed behind them as Aro and Renata said their goodbyes to my father and me.

"We'll discuss this more later, Edward. Take care of your wife and son. Focus on them tonight," Aro said to me as he hugged me.

"I will," I said as I caught up to Bella and my mom at the elevator.

As we rode up in the elevator, Bailey babbled against my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

Once in Bella's room, they hooked up the fetal monitors and then they left us alone.

"Mom, do you think you could order some dinner for us? We never made it to lunch at the Mexican restaurant," I said looking over at Bella. "Do you still want Mexican food, baby?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Could you get Bella the Nachos with extra jalapenos and I want the combo platter with the enchiladas and the chicken taco. Get you, dad, Alice and Seth something too," I said as I handed her some money.

"Thank you, son."

As my mom left I turned to Bella, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, still just feel like this is my fault though."

"Baby, it's not. It's the way of this business is. People want more than they deserve and they think they can take it by getting rid of families that pose a threat. We are a powerful family and they think by taking out certain member's will make us weak. But they're mistaken. Please love, stop thinking this is your fault. It's not."

"But I was the one who wanted to go out for lunch, so today is my fault. I put all of our lives at risk," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"No love, it would've happened if it was just me, or you by yourself. Thank god it didn't, I was glad I was with you and had you get in the floor. We are safe, love."

"I'll try not to go out," she told me.

"I don't want us to stop living our lives, we just need to take precautions when we do. But I never want you to go out without one or two guards," I said as I wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter.

I felt her nod against me, I'm so thankful we all made it out today.

"I love you, thank you for keeping us safe," she whispered against my neck.

"Always baby, always."

Bailey giggled between us as she pulled on my hair.

"It's definitely time to cut my hair," I said with a laugh.

"Just a trim, remember. I love your hair a bit long in the back, so I can run my fingers through it and grip onto it when you are ... umm .. fucking me or when you have your face buried in my pussy," she whispered softly.

"Fuck baby, you can't say that to me here," I said as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"When I get home, love," she told me quietly.

"Mmm... can't wait. But I'm going to take it easy, baby."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Baby you're in the hospital - don't you think we should take it easy for a bit?"

"But everything's fine. I .. I don't want us to make love and be all ... never mind," she said as she looked down at Bailey who was dozing in her arms.

"Be what, baby? Please tell me."

"I don't want you just to make love to me because you're scared. I want us to fuck, take our time exploring each other and really letting go. I don't want us to lose our passion for each other," she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want us to lose that intensity that we have."

"Baby, I wasn't saying stop, I just meant take it easy for a couple days."

"Fine, I guess I can deal with that. As long as its only a couple days, and can I suck you off?"

She smirked up at me.

"Of course baby, if you're feeling up to it."

"I'll always feel up to doing that for you, I wish I could now since you're so ready for me," she said as she brushed her fingers against the bulge in my pants.

"Baby, that is so not fair," I said as my mom came in with food.

Bella just laughed and smiled over at my mom.

My mom handed us our food and said that she and Bailey were going to head home.

"Is dad going too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just finishing up and then checking on Emmett and Rose."

"Make sure he doesn't overwork himself, mom, you know how he gets," I said.

"I will, son. Take care of Bella and yourself, don't fret over things. Aro has three guys outside the door. "

"Thanks mom," we both said.

We kissed our sleeping daughter as we handed her to my mom.

After she left, we ate our dinner and talked quietly.

In about two months we would be holding Grayson in our arms.

I personally couldn't wait to see my son.

"Baby, you look tired. We can go to sleep," I said as we finished dinner and I threw our stuff away.

"I am a bit sleepy," she said.

I smiled at her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll have them bring in a cot or something, I'm not leaving you, baby."

"I'd rather you sleep in the bed with me," she pouted.

"I think that would mess with the monitors, baby."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't like sleeping without you."

"I know, it's just one night though and I can hold your hand at least."

"I guess," she said with a small smile.

"Trust me I don't like sleeping without you either."

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said softly.

"Do you need help, baby?"

"Yeah, probably with the monitors."

"Okay, baby."

She scooted to the edge of the bed and I helped her stand up and I wheeled the monitor stand behind her as we headed to the bathroom.

I helped her in then left her to go in privacy.

When I heard the toilet flush I went back in to help her back to bed.

"Thank you," she said softly as she looked down.

"Is everything fine, love?"

"Yeah, I just don't like having to have help to go to the bathroom."

"It's just me love."

"I know. It's just embarrassing a bit," she said.

"Don't worry about it, love."

I helped her get settled back in the bed as I sat next to her and called the nurse for a cot.

"I love you, Edward," she said as she leaned against me.

"I love you, baby."

I pulled up the blankets around her just as the nurse brought in the cot.

I scooted the cot next to her bed after the nurse checked Bella's monitors.

I took my shoes off, and got on the cot, pulling up the blanket around me.

I reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Is that comfortable?" she asked.

"Not really love."

"If I scoot way over here, you can sleep up here. I don't think you'll mess up the monitors."

"I don't know baby...maybe."

"We can try," she said looking over at me. "It will be fine, I'm sure of it."

She scooted over, making sure not to pull the wires as she moved.

I then climbed into the bed and gently took her in my arms as I pulled up the blanket around us.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

She snuggled against my chest as I laid my hand on her stomach.

"Sleep well my love, I have you both," I whispered against her head.

She nodded as I heard her breathing even out as I laid there holding her.

I laid there watching the fetal monitors, everything looked fine, not that I would know but if it wasn't I'm sure someone would be in here checking it out.

I tried hard to fall asleep but my mind kept playing the crash over and over again.

But each time I'd see it, it would be worse.

I listened to Bella's breathing and I felt my eyes started to close.

I woke up to the sound of my father talking and Bella laughing.

"W.. what's funny, baby?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Dad was just telling me a story about when you were little, and how you used to carry your blanket around everywhere you went. You called it wanket and he told me that you wouldn't let anyone touch him," she said with a smile.

I could feel my face turning red, "Great, thanks dad."

"It's okay, baby. I used to have a blanket too, and I called her lankey."

"What color was it?" I asked as I noticed that the fetal monitors were gone. "Is everything okay?"

"Purple with silk all around it - dad said I'm A okay."

"Mine was blue. Everything really okay, dad?"

"Yes, Bella and Grayson are perfectly fine. I have the release papers nearly done. She should be released within the hour. Your brother was asking for you and Rosalie would like to see Bella," my dad said.

"Hell no. I'll go see Emmett, but Rosalie isn't coming near Bella," I said getting out of the bed.

"I.. I'd like to see Rosalie. She could come here or we could go to her room together," Bella said softly.

"I don't want her near you if she can't behave."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course if you're sure you really want to see her."

"I do. Why don't you go see Emmett first and then we can go see Rosalie?"

"That's fine."

"I'll stay with Bella, go see Emmett. I'll entertain her with more stories about you," my dad said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too," she said softly.

I walked to the door and looked back at her, she was simply beautiful as she listened to my dad.

I went out the door and headed to the elevator, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Rosalie in a bit.

She better not upset my wife, I won't hesitate to give her a piece of my mind.

Once out of the elevator, I walked to Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

I was nervous as I walked in the door.

"Emmett," I said as I walked in.

"Edward."

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"How's Bella and the b.. baby?" he asked as his voice cracked when he said baby.

"They...they're okay."

"That's good. Are you okay? I'm sorry about Rosalie making Bella cry. She's just very distraught."

I'm not sure what to say - its not okay but I know Emmett must feel protective of his wife just as I am of mine.

"I'm fine physically. I'm not happy with Rosalie, but Bella wants to go and see her. Why I don't know."

"You have a very kind wife, Edward."

"Sometimes too kind. I will tell you, if she makes her cry again I will give her a piece of my mind."

"Fair enough, but you know how Rosalie is, she speaks without thinking...she rarely actually means it. Just remember I love my wife as much as you love yours."

"I know and I understand about it all. I just won't have Bella upset again. How are you?" I asked.

"Okay physically...but...my heart...I..." he stopped, to choked up to go on.

"I know how you feel, after the crash yesterday and Bella was out cold, I was so frightened but I promise you these things will not go unpunished."

He nodded and I could see him struggling for words.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I know that if our position were reversed you'd make sure the mother fuckers paid for what they did," I said as I looked at my older brother.

"I would."

"I know you would, brother, I know," I told him taking his hand.

I felt better after talking to Emmett and I hoped I could bring him some measure of solace by bringing justice to him.

I gave his hand a squeeze, "I love you, Em."

"Love you too,"he murmured.

As I left the room, I only hoped seeing Rosalie would go as well.

I went back up to Bella's room and walked in, Bella was laughing and I couldn't imagine what my dad has told her now.

"What is he telling you now?" I asked.

"Lots of interesting things, Spidey," she said with a smirk.

"Dad, you didn't tell her about my Spiderman underwear, did you?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Maybe just a little," he said with a wink.

"Dad," I whined.

"What I can't tell Bella a little family history?"

"Sure, but not all of it," I said with a smile.

"It's okay, baby. I loved hearing about how adorable you were. It's no worse than Aro telling me about you and your cowboy antics. How was your visit with Emmett?"

"It was okay, he asked about you and apologized for Rosalie."

"Is he doing better?" she asked.

"Physically yes, but he's still really hurting."

"I bet. Can we go see Rosalie now?"

"Yeah."

I helped her down from the bed and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Are we free to go home after visiting Rosalie, dad?" I asked.

"Yes, her release papers were done a bit ago."

"Okay, we'll see you at home later," I said as I walked us through the door.

We went down the elevator two floors and I walked us to Rosalie's room.

I gently tapped on the door.

She said to come in and I opened the door for Bella.

I could see Rosalie had been crying recently.

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella said quietly holding tight to my hand.

"Hi Bella, Edward," she said just as quietly.

"H...how are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"I'll live I suppose," she said soberly.

Bella nodded.

"What did you want to see her for, Rosalie?" I asked. "I'd like to take her home soon."

"I...I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day."

"You should that was highly uncalled for," I said trying to control my anger.

"I know - I was angry and jealous and I didn't mean it."

"It's understandable, but it really hurt my feelings," Bella said softly.

"I know...I'm ashamed to say that was my intent...I wanted you to hurt like me."

"Why, Rosalie?" I asked as Bella gripped my hand.

"Edward - let it go...I understand," Bella said quietly.

"No, Bella. That is not an excuse for her to have made you that upset, that you were in tears in the hallway. It's .."

"Edward, please. Let it go," she said softly.

"Bella, he's right. That isn't an excuse for what I did. I was angry and I took it out on you. You were just here to support me and I yelled at you that I didn't want to see you or your baby. And look you could've lost it too. I would've never forgiven myself if that happened," Rosalie said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Bella let go of my hand and stepped to Rosalie's side and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's shoulders.

"It's okay. Grayson and I are fine. I.. I forgive you, Rosalie. I know I'd probably do the same thing if our positions were reversed," Bella said as they hugged.

"You wouldn't have Bella. You're too sweet."

"I think I would have."

"You're having a son. I bet that makes Edward happy," she said looking over at me.

"It does. Don't give up, you can have more babies in time."

"I hope so, Bella. I want to someday. Maybe it just wasn't the right time."

Bella hugged her again as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I hope that we will be okay," Rosalie said as she pulled away.

"We're fine, Rose. All is forgiven," Bella said.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"Yeah, we're good," I told her.

"Thank you," she said as she laid her head back.

"I should go, you look tired," Bella said.

"So do you," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"We could probably both use some sleep. I'll see if dad can pull some strings and get you and Emmett moved to the same room."

"Do you think he could?" she asked.

"I'm sure he can," I added.

"Thanks Edward."

"Sure."

I took out my phone and called dad. I asked him if it was possible to have Emmett moved down to Rosalie's room.

He said it shouldn't be a problem.

"He said that he could have it done within a few hours," I told her as I took Bella's hand.

"Are you ready to go home, love?"

"Yeah," Bella said softly. "We'll see you when you get home, Rosalie."

"Okay, thank you for coming down here. I didn't deserve your forgiveness."

"Your welcome," Bella said as I walked her to the door.

We walked back up to Bella's room to gather her things.

"I can't wait to be alone with you and Bailey," she whispered as I put her stuff in the bag.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself," I said.

"Mmm.. what do you plan on doing with me, once you have me to yourself?" she asked quietly as we walked to the elevator.

"Devouring you," I told her with a grin.

"I like the sound of that."

She pulled me against her as the elevator door closed, and she leaned up and kissed my lips.

I loved feeling how much she wanted me.

Her soft moans spurred me on as I devoured her mouth with my tongue.

She pulled away breathless, "I love when you kiss me like that."

"I love kissing you like that, baby."

"More please," she said as the elevator doors opened.

"Mmm, soon love, soon."

I wrapped my arm around her and walked her towards the car, where one of Aro's personal guards was waiting.

"Baby, this is Santiago. He works for Aro. He'll be with us until Felix is back to full health," I said.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Santiago, this is my wife Bella. You are to guard her with your life," I said with a deadly serious tone.

"Yes sir," he said.

I helped Bella into the car and slid in next to her.

"Is he trustworthy?" she asked quietly.

"We had him checked out pretty well, he seems to be."

"Okay," she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" I asked.

"You," she said with a giggle.

"Yes of course, see Bailey first, but it is almost her nap time."

"So true. But we are going to take it easy," I said as I kissed her gently.

"Okay, I suppose you're right."

"I just want to keep you safe, love."

"I know, but what exactly does taking it easy mean?"

"Nothing that would break a headboard, love."

"Does it mean that I have to be on top from now on?" she said with a sigh.

"Might be a good idea or on our sides."

"Hmm... " she said biting her lip.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked.

"Of riding you."

"What about it?" I smirked.

I loved that we were openly talking about sex and she's not embarrassed.

"About how much I love it."

"I love it too, baby. Seeing you above me, your breasts bouncing as you move. Mmm.. when you lean back and put you hands on my knees, I love seeing my cock slipping in and out of you. Fuck, it gets me so hard from just thinking about it."

"Does it?" she said with a naughty smirk as her fingers grazed my cock.

"Bella," I growled.

"What?" she said with fake innocence.

"Don't playing innocent, with me. You know what you are doing," I said as I stilled her hand over my length.

She gently squeezed me and I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth.

The car stopped in front of my parents house as I slipped her our hands off my lap as Santiago opened the door for us.

"Thank you," I said as I got out and helped Bella out.

"Let's go see Bailey and get her to sleep, and then we can enjoy some alone time."

"Sounds perfect," she said.

I led us up the sidewalk and into the house, where my mom was waiting with a tired looking Bailey in her arms.

"Hi mom," I said reaching out for Bailey.

"Hi Edward, are you both hungry? I made lunch," my mom said.

"Sure mom, that would be great."

We followed mom into the kitchen, where she had soup and sandwiches ready for us, as well as Bailey lunch all set out.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" she asked.

"Pretty good," she said.

"Dad said everything is A-okay," I said as I fed Bailey.

"Ma-ma.. ma-ma," she babbled as she spit out her veggies.

"How are you beautiful girl?" Bella said to Bailey.

"Ma-ma," she said again as she reached for her.

"I think she missed you, love," I said as I lifted her out of the high chair.

"I missed you too, Bailey girl."

I sat her in Bella's lap as we fed her.

She ate her food and then leaned against Bella's chest as she wrapped her little hand into Bella's hair.

"I think she's asleep, love."

"Do you want me to take her upstairs so you can finish eating?" I asked.

"Sure, thank you," she said.

I leaned down to pick up Bailey from her, "I'll be waiting naked and ready for you," I whispered.

I walked upstairs and took Bailey into her room and got her settled in her crib.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept.

I walked across the hall to our room, and turned down the bed as I lit some candles and turned on some soft music.

I slowly undressed and got comfortable against the headboard while I waited for Bella.


End file.
